Easy, Right?
by Terra-Wendy
Summary: AU: Riley Matthews has just entered the world of high school and she is determined to make it her own. This includes finally getting the attention of Lucas Friar, getting on the cheer team while Maya Hart just wants to get high school over with and hopefully show Josh Matthews that they would be great together. Easy, right? [Lucas/Riley] [Josh/Maya] {Some OC's}
1. It's Just High School

**AN: Hey guys it's Wendy and this is a new story for GMW. A few changes made are:**

 **\- The setting: The live in a small picturesque town called "Lightning Creek"**

 **\- Auggie & Riley are twins**

 **\- Lucas is in a grade ahead of the girls.**

 **\- Katy & Shawn are newly married and live next door to the Matthews.**

 **Other than that, things are pretty simple. I hope y'all give this a chance.**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading, **

**P.S. Be sure to check out my profile for character pictures and other things.**

* * *

 **(Summary)**

AU: Riley Matthews has just entered the world of high school and she is determined to make it her own. This includes finally getting the attention of Lucas Friar, getting on the cheer team while Maya Hart just wants to get high school over with and hopefully show Josh Matthews that they would be great together. Easy right? [Lucas/Riley] [Josh/Maya]

 **(Chapter One)**

"Riles," Maya Hart called after her best friend. "Calm down."

Riley Matthews briskly walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom nervously brushing her teeth. "How can I be calm?" She mumbled through the tooth brush nervously.

Maya sighed, " Well, for starters - it's just high school?"

"That's exactly my point!" Riley went back to her bathroom to spit in the sink.

Maya looked down at her watch, "Not that I care but Riles, we're going to be late."

"Ugh!" Riley cried. "I haven't even done my hair or my makeup."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, "Since when do you wear makeup?"

"Since I realized that our walk to school is right by Lucas' house!" She said happily as she slipped her denim vest over her strapless floral dress.

"And he rides with the other meat head jocks," Maya reminded her best friend with a shake of her head.

"He's not a meat head," Riley moved to her vanity and quickly applied her makeup, saving her hair for last.

"If he's dating Missy Bradford, that makes him the dumbest of them all."

Riley frowned, "Yeah - that seems to be his only flaw. His horrible choice in girls."

"And yet you expect him to fall madly in love with you?" Maya asked with a raised brow.

The brunette shrugged as she ran a brush through her long brown locks. They fell just to the center of her back but she quickly put it up into a high ponytail allowing a few stray locks to frame her face.

"Maybe it's time for you to forget him?" Maya offered as she pulled her army green satchel across her shoulders.

Riley shot her friend a pointed look at she picked up her own lavender backpack, "I'll do that when you stop obsessing over my brother."

Maya immediately clamped her mouth shut as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"That's different," Maya argued.

"How so?" Riley asked rhetorically. "Lucas and I actually have a fighting chance and my brother only sees you as little girl."

Maya narrowed her eyes as she lunged for a now fearful Riley. The two girls ran down the flight of stairs directly into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Riley squealed, "Maya's trying to kill me!"

Topanga Matthews sipped on her morning cup of coffee as she straightened up the jacket to her pantsuit. "Girls," She warned, "Shouldn't you be on your way to school?"

Maya shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?" Topanga asked.

"On if Josh is going to drive us?" Maya said with the biggest grin on her face as Riley's seventeen year old brother Josh Matthews entered the kitchen intent on grabbing some food.

"Still too old for you, Maya." He said instinctively as he headed straight for the fridge.

"Riley honey, have you seen Auggie?" Asked Cory Matthews as he came down the stairs wrestling with his tie.

Riley shook her head, "How should I know where he is?"

Maya looked at her friend, "He's your twin."

"We don't have telepathy - plus he's probably with Ava."

"Anyways," Topanga changed the subject opting to call her son as she turned to Josh. "Can you drive the girls?"

Josh shook his head, "Can't, I promised Sophie I'd drive her."

Maya gritted her teeth at the mention of Josh's girlfriend of nine months.

"Plus," Riley interjected as she handed her best friend a slice of toast. "We're walking."

Riley took hold of Maya's arm and led her out the door and down the street ready to walk by Lucas' house hoping to catch him getting into his football teammate's jeep. Hoping that he might just look at her the way she's been looking at him since the third grade.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"He waved at me," Riley said with a bright smile as she and Maya approached the front entrance of Lighting Creek High School ready to start their freshman year.

"He was putting his hands through his hair, Riles." The blonde corrected.

"But he was looking at me," She countered with a raise of her finger as she gripped on her best friend's arm.

"Negative," Maya shook her head "He was looking in your direction - who's to say it was at you?"

Riley's shoulders slumped, "Why must you do this to me?"

Maya patted her friends shoulders in comfort, "To protect you from a sad little thing called a broken heart."

"Ladies," Drawled Farkle Minkus as he approached his two of three best friends.

"Farkle," They said in perfect unison as they met him half way. Despite Farkle being a year older than them they had always remained such close friends.

"How was your summer?" He asked happily.

"Boring," Maya said dryly.

"Cheer camp." Riley said with a shrug.

"Ah so you _are_ trying out for the team then?" He asked.

Riley hesitantly nodded, "Maya's making me."

The blonde smiled as she scanned the crowd of students entering the school. "Where's Smackle?" Maya asked. "Can't do this thing without her."

On cue a flustered voice called to them, "Right here!"

They turned to see Smackle struggling with a large box filled with cardboard cylinders, rolled up posters, glitter and streamers. Her three friends rushed over to her aid.

"Whoa, are you planning a party?"

"Actually," Smackle said with a grateful smile, "I'm chairman of the fall festival."

"But it's the first day of school," Riley said in awe.

"And I spent my entire summer convincing the principal that a freshman could pull it off." She said with pride in her voice.

"Always count on Smackle to have high school dialed in," Maya joked.

"So girls," Farkle said with a sigh. "You ready for hell?"

The three girls shared a look and then turned their eyes on the double doors that held the next four years of their lives.

"Bring it on," They said in unison.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed with contentment as she took out her Geometry text book from her locker. She was pleased with how well she had decorated the locker. It was completely decked out with floral wall paper, a chandelier and a shelf all matching.

The bell rung and she knew she had to hurry to reach her first period class, Geometry. Riley was glad she had already taken Algebra and hoped Geometry would come just as naturally to her. She closed her locker, picked up her bag from the floor, smoothed her dress and turned to walk to class.

Riley was stopped immediately when she was sent tumbling down her textbook and sliding across the hall and her dignity along with it.

"Oh shoot," came a deep voice. "You okay?"

A hand was held out to Riley and before thinking she took it as she was helped from the ground. Riley's eyes traveled from the guys well built torso which was wrapped in a varsity football letterman's jacket to the green eyes she'd been obsessing over since elementary school.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

Riley worked out a shy, "Yeah." Trying to look anywhere but his beautiful green eyes they landed on her text book.

He followed her gaze, "I'll get it." Offered Lucas and before she could say anything he was released her hand and moved to get her book.

"Thanks," she said softly once he handed it back to her.

"Geometry?" Riley nodded, "So you're a sophomore too?"

She shook her head, "Nope. Freshman."

"Oh - that's why I don't remember you from last year. I'm Lucas."

Once again Riley forgot her brain when her eyes met his, "I know who you are."

He raised a brow, "Really?"

She was quick to explain herself, "We went to middle school together and elementary and pre-k. You ate a lot of glue." She reminded as she brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Lighting Creek was a small town, how could he not remember her?

Lucas' eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh - you're Josh Matthews' baby sister, right?"

Riley fought to keep from rolling her eyes. She didn't want to say anything mean to him and her saving grace came from the bell ringing.

"I should get to class," She said quickly and just as quickly she turned away from him and hurried to the stairs.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley slid into her first period almost unnoticed due to the teacher trying to quiet down her rowdy students. She placed her textbook onto her desk as she slipped into the seat. Once settled she pulled out her lavender calculator and a journal. Riley observed al l the kids in the class and noticed that the majority of them were sophomores and the only few freshman were those she never spoke to.

"Alright!" Mrs. Monroe called out to the noisy students. "Settle down!"

Riley crossed her slender legs and sat upright her vision wasn't so bad but having chosen to sit near the back she was probably going to have a hard time seeing.

"Please begin copying these problems that you see on the board." The teacher commanded with a frustrated huff as she moved back to her desk.

Riley sighed, there was no way she could see all of that. After thinking for a second, Riley pulled out her phone from her bag as she discretely took a few pictures of the board. She happily set it down on her desk and realized that she'd forgotten her pencil. When she bent down to pull it out from her bag the classroom door opened and closed loudly.

"Oh, Mister Friar so good of you to join us," She said in her all too nasally voice.

Riley couldn't bring herself to look up, if she didn't look maybe he' d disappear .

"Mister Friar," Continued Mrs. Monroe, "Maybe in class you can focus on dimensions rather than scoring baskets."

This elicited a laugh from the whole class.

"Uh, Ms. Monroe - it's touchdowns." He corrected and Riley could hear the laugh in his beautifully deep voice.

"Just sit down Mister Friar!" She said her voice going higher with embarrassment and frustration.

Riley sighed, there was no way she could avoid it - he was in her class. Now how on earth was she going to concentrate on math when he was just a few feet away. When she got up from her bag and turned her head, she nearly fell out of her seat. He was sitting next to her. Riley struggled to even breathe - now he was just two feet away.

"Hey," He said with his dazzling smile that made her weak at the knees.

She awkwardly said, "Um, hi."

"Are we supposed to do that?" He asked motioning to the chalkboard. Lighting Creek still hadn't upgraded to whiteboards so that added to her struggle in seeing the board.

Riley nodded as the strands of hair that were supposed to frame her face wound up getting in the way. Shyly she tucked it behind her ear and turned back to her phone.

"Hey," Lucas whispered. Riley wasn't talking to her. "Matthews." He called again.

This time she was sure. Riley looked up from her journal, "That isn't my name."

"Then what is your name?" He asked.

She shrugged trying her hand at being coy - Maya did it lots of times. "Figure it out."

"Well while I do that - can I borrow a pen?" He asked.

Riley only had pencils for this class. "I don't have one."

"Then a pencil?"

Again she struggled to not roll her eyes. "Give me a sec." When she turned to get a pencil the chime of someone's iphone went off.

"A phone," Came the teacher. "Whose is it?"

No one fessed up and the person would've gotten away with it if they're phone hadn't gone off a second and third time.

"Oh, Mister Friar," The teacher was across the rooms in seconds with her cell phone bucket in hand. "Phone please and don't forget to turn it off. That's a detention after school."

"I can't," He said quickly. "Football."

Mrs. Monroe turned her head to the side, "Then Saturday morning in the library." Her eyes locked on Riley's desk, "And Ms. Matthews, you as well?"

"Oh I was just - "

"Save it," Mrs. Monroe held up her bucket. "Turn it off and hand it over. Mister Friar and I will see you on Saturday."

For once in her life, Riley was glad she didn't have Saturday plans.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"And this type of paint creates a completely different texture."

Maya rolled her eyes, this teacher actually made art boring.

"Alright class," She prompted to her half asleep group of students. "You may try."

There was no way Maya was actually going to do this. She pulled out another container of paints and began going off on her own.

"Mr. Matthews!" The teacher - Ms. Williams - said with a chirp when the door opened.

"Hey Ms. Williams," Maya looked up from her canvas to see Josh standing with a manila folder in hand.

"What can I do for you?"

Josh motioned to his folder, "Just finished developing these."

"Oh," the teacher cooed with excitement, "Pictures from your summer?"

The seventeen year old nodded, "Washington was great."

"Maybe we can stick it in the yearbook?"

He shrugged lazily, "Maybe we can."

"Can I take a peek - you are one of our best photographers."

"One of?" He asked with a smirk.

Ms. Williams, "Don't get a big head, Josh."

"Can I hang here for a bit while you look at them?"

"Of course," She said with a nod.

Maya tried to ignore him as she went back to her painting.

"Wow," Came the voice belonging to the boy she wore would love her if he gave it a chance. "That's really cool."

Maya swallowed trying to get her voice back when she realized that Josh was standing directly behind her admiring her painting.

She nodded, "Thanks."

"What is it?" He asked.

She observed her painting, "I was thinking a water lily."

"It doesn't look like everyone else's," He looked at the rest of the classes blobs of paint.

Maya shrugged, "I accidently too Art 1 and not 3. Now I'm bored out of my skull."

"Why don't you just transfer out?"

"Because Art is an elective not an academic class - you can't transfer."

"Oh - I forgot. "He said. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry," Again she shrugged, "It's not your fault."

Josh coughed nervously, "Your shirt's cute."

Maya held in the scream of glee that was threatening to burst through. She looked down at the grey T-shirt that read _"Do you want to dance with me,"_ with Minnie Mouse pointing to a blank space. She'd paired it with black ripped jeans and pink converse.

"Thanks." She let out a breath after a second of not breathing.

"You're really talented, Maya." He said with a smile.

She shrugged, "It's just putting a brush to a canvas."

"But the magic is in who holds the brush."

Maya bit her lip trying to form coherent thoughts. "And you think _this_ is magical?" She asked with a skeptical eye.

It was his turn to shrug, "It has the potential to be."

She was so lost in him that she didn't notice Ms. Williams walk up to the two teens.

"Maya," She began but stopped herself when she saw the blonde's painting. "Oh my."

Maya quickly put down her brush, "I was just - "

"Creating a masterpiece?" Filled in Ms. Williams.

"What?" Maya asked in confusion.

"It's so beautiful," She said simply.

"But I'm not even done."

"How about you stay afterschool and finish it?" Ms. Williams offered.

"Um - I can't." Maya's mom was returning from her honeymoon today. " Can't I finish it in class."

"Speaking of class," Josh began. "I've got to get back."

"Bye Josh, " Maya said softly.

"Goodbye Mr. Matthews." Ms. Williams turned back to Maya. "You need to finish your assignment - it's for a grade."

"Oh."

"But if you can come Saturday morning - I'd love to see what you have in store for this piece."

Maya bit her lip, "Um. Sure, okay."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Riles," Maya called before taking a bite of her pizza, "You're staring."

Riley quickly caught herself as she turned her gaze back to Maya, "Did he see me?" She asked in mortification.

The blonde shook her head, "Nope. You're all good but you are the worst stalker in history."

The brunette smirked, "Maybe I should take a page from your book?"

Smackle approached her friends and took a seat at the white circular table in the large and loud cafeteria.

"Hey Smackle," Riley said.

Maya waved due to her mouth being full.

"Greetings," Smackle said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Maya asked.

"I booked the ferris wheel for the Fall Festival," She said gleefully.

Riley's jaw dropped slightly as she bit on a carrot stick. "How'd you do it?"

"Advertising and left over fund raiser money," She said with a happy shrug.

"Smackle, where's your lunch?" Maya asked.

"Oh I knew I was forgetting something," Smackle said.

Riley's eyes went to the lunch line as she saw Lucas getting up from the popular table to go get lunch.

"I'll come with you!" She said as she quickly pulled Smackle along.

Maya shook her head, "Little weirdo."

"So how's she doing?" Josh asked as he came up to Maya's table where she now sat alone.

"How's who doing?"

"My sister."

Maya shook her head with laughter. "As well as she can be in a situation that involves Lucas Friar."

"She's still hung up on him?" Josh took a seat next to her.

"That's what you do when you like someone," She said softly.

Josh either missed or ignored the double meaning behind her sentence.

"Josh!"

He turned to see his girlfriend, Sophie Miller standing behind him with her arms crossed and an angry expression her face.

"Soph," He said quickly.

"I've been looking for you for half an hour!" She hissed angrily. Maya had to admit even when she was angry, Sophia Miller was still gorgeous.

"I was just checking on my sister - "

"Since when does she count as your sister?" Sophie huffed, "Just forget it - " She turned away from him and stalked out of the cafeteria.

"Sophie!" He called after he quickly following after his girlfriend.

Maya sighed she should be used to this. Things with Josh go great until some other girl enters his life. It was always like this. She only wondered why it hurt so much.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley's heart pounded as she and Smackle moved down the lunch line. Lucas was sandwiched in between her and some other student. She didn't know why but the moment he reached for an apple she did the exact same hoping that their hands would touch. Riley got her wish.

Lucas quickly retracted his hand, "it's all yours."

"Thanks," She said with a small smile.

He looked at her for a second, "Are you going to get it?"

"Oh yeah." She said quickly and took the apple from the basket.

"Riley," Smackle called to her friend. "Come on."

The brunette turned to see that Smackle was already at the cash register.

"So that's your name," Lucas said with a triumphant smirk.

Riley quirked a brow, "I guess you lucked out."

"Guess so," He breathed.

Riley turned to Smackle, "I should go."

"See you in Geometry."

"See ya." She said over her shoulder.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"We said words, Maya. Actual words!" Riley gushed holding the apple in her hands.

"What about the words you said in class?" Maya asked with an amused smile tugging at her lips.

Riley shook her head, "That was just for a pencil - this time it was a conversation."

Maya rolled her blue eyes, "Are you - "

Riley furrowed her brows confused as to why Maya had stopped talking. "What is it?"

"Don't look now," She warned. "But Mr. Meathead is totally looking at you."

Riley was scared to hope, "Are you sure it isn't in my direction this time."

Maya's eyes glanced behind Riley's head, "Nope - it's totally at you."

Her breath hitched as she almost turned to look at him.

"I said don't look!"

"I can't help it," Riley said in desperation.

"We don't even know if he's checking you out."

"Well how do we know?"

"If he looks again then we know he' s definitely interested in something."

"I don't get why you're so obsessed with this guy," Farkle said as he took his seat next to Maya who sat across from Riley who was sitting next to Smackle.

Riley smoothed her ponytail. "Because he's gorgeous, insanely nice and gentle and -"

"Riles," Maya cut in. "You're rambling."

"I can't help it, "She said once again. "He's just so cute and amazingly nice and gentle - "

"You just said that, Riley." Smackle pointed out as she claimed one of Riley's fries as her own.

"New rule," Farkle paused to sip on his fruit flavored water. "No more Lucas talk for the day."

Riley pouted as her three friends grinned happily.

"Don't look so hurt, Riles." Maya said with a laugh.

"So are we still going to the movies on Saturday?" Smackle asked.

"I'm down." Farkle said. "You want my carrots."

Smackle nodded, "Thanks."

"What about you two?" Farkle asked the other two girls.

Maya shook her head, "Can't - some art thing in the morning and then my mom's dragging me to help out in the diner."

Riley spoke next, "Same here but I've got detention."

Everyone's jaws dropped as all eyes were on Riley.

"What?" She asked in obliviousness.

Maya was the first to break the stunned silence. "You got detention?"

Riley nodded, "It's my first time - why are you guys so surprised?"

"That's why!" Farkle exclaimed.

"Yeah," Smackle nodded, "You're the good girl. Good girls don't get detention."

The brunette shrugged, "Well maybe I'm changing?"

They all looked at one another, "Nah." They said in perfect unison.

The bell rung indicating it was time for fifth period.

Maya got up with her tray and bag and looked to her best friend. "You've got history with your dad next right?"

Riley nodded, "You too?"

"Let's go."

"Wait," Riley called out. "I've got to stop by my locker."

"Okay - it's close by right?"

"Uh-huh."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley placed the books she used for her morning periods in her locker and pulled out her next few books and other supplies.

"Riles," Maya said. "You're locker looks like a department store."

Riley beamed with pride, "Thank you."

"So when's cheer practice?" Maya asked above the clamor of the students emptying into their various classrooms.

"Wednesday but I - " Riley stopped talking the minute she closed her locker and turned to see Missy Bradford against the lockers sucking face with Lucas. He held her face in his hands and she gripped his forearms. Their kiss was hot and heavy and quickly killing Riley.

"Gross," Maya sneered. "It's like soft core porn."

"What do you know about that?" Riley asked with a brow as she kept her eyes on the couple.

"Nothing, thank God."

Riley pulled her eyes away from them. "We should get to class."

"Agreed," Maya said with a nod. "Maybe we should stop at the bathroom so I can throw up."

Riley laughed as the two girls walked past the couple who were no longer making out and as she did she swore she caught Lucas looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked out to the parking lot ready to meet Riley so they could walk home. This was one of the perks the girls had in recently becoming next door neighbors. Her eyes found Josh standing by his self-restored truck. He was so cute with his six foot two frame, slightly tanned skin, chocolate eyes and shaggy dark hair. The smile she had on her face dropped when she saw that Sophie was with him.

Sophie's petite body was wrapped in his arms and her stomach churned with envy. Maya would've given anything to be the one he held close - the one he loved. But she was starting to think that those wishes were only granted to girls like Sophie and Missy. Girls who were preppy and wore lip gloss and other irrelevant stuff like that.

"Ugh!" Sophie cried in frustration as she ripped herself out of Josh's arms.

Maya rolled her eyes - once again they were fighting. She expected herself to get excited whenever they fought but she would just get reminded of how much it hurt Josh whenever Sophie was angry with him. And in Sophie's mind she had every right to be.

They were too far for her to hear exactly what they were fighting about but really she didn't need to guess. Sophie was jealous - once again and was accusing Josh of cheating on her.

"Stalker much?" Riley asked her best friend as she came up to her.

Maya shrugged not trying to deny her actions. "What is all that?"

The blonde motioned to the large duffel bag in Riley's arms patterned in the school's colors of blue, silver and black.

"Cheer tryouts - they moved it to Tuesday," Riley said with a roll of her eyes.

Maya frowned, "I thought we were going shopping for my room." Maya and her mother had just recently moved into Shawn Hunter's home and he gave her a budget to use in decorating her bedroom.

"Can we do it on Monday then?" Riley asked. "I'm really sorry."

"Nope, Smackle's got student council. Apparently she's also helping with Homecoming."

Riley sighed as she saw Lucas walking to his friend's jeep with his arm draped around Missy's shoulders.

"I wish he could take me," She said with a dreamy expression.

"Riles!" Maya called pushing her friend softly.

Riley snapped out her daze, "Sorry."

"It's cool - I of all people get it."

Riley grinned as she wrapped her arm around Maya's shoulders. "That's why we're best friends."

"It isn't because of my beautiful heart?"

Riley thought for a second, "That's a definite plus."

The two girls moved like that ready to walk home to Riley's house. As they walked Riley felt eyes on her back, feeling all too paranoid she turned around intending it to be brief. But as she did her eyes locked with Lucas' and she didn't know how to stop. Lucas waved to her and she only smiled.

"Riles," Maya tugged on her friend. "Did you forget how to walk or something?"

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Okay he definitely waved at me this time!" Riley said happily as she collapsed onto her queen sized four post bed and Maya quickly followed suit.

Maya shrugged, "Because he actually knows you're alive now."

"First we say words and now we wave what's next hand holding in detention?"

"Wait a second!" Maya stopped her friends rant. "He has detention too?"

Riley bit her lip, "Yeah, he does."

"Did you plan this?"

"No, I swear! Maybe things are finally looking up for me?" She offered with a grin.

Maya sighed, "At least it's happening for one of us."

"My brother is too old for you , Maya. " Riley rubbed her friends shoulder trying to comfort her. "And you can have any boy that you wanted - just not this one."

"But I want this one!" Maya argued.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Riley asked.

"Of course."

"Alright, I'm going to change you get the snacks."

Maya nodded and moved off the bed heading directly for the Matthews' fridge.

Her plan was cut short when she heard Josh's voice coming from his bedroom. Slowly she inched forward and saw the he was on the phone. He sounded furious and she didn't know if now would be a good time to talk to him. She turned to go but the second she sneezed she knew he'd heard it was too late to go.

Maya inhaled as she knocked on the already open door. She was deeply and pleasantly surprised to catch Josh putting on a shirt giving her a chance to see his naked chest.

"Hey," She said with a smile.

He nodded in response, "What's up?"

"Nothing really," She answered with a shrug then moved to ask, "Are you to fighting again?"

"Yeah," Josh groaned and ran a hand through his head. "It's stressing me out."

"I'm sorry," Maya said with a slight frown.

Josh looked her in the eye, "Really?"

Maya nodded, "When you care about someone it hurts when they hurt."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Maya!" Riley cried, "There you are."

Maya turned her blonde curls moving in a wave. "Sorry, Riles."

"Let's go eat - I'm starving." Riley tugged on Maya's arm pulling her away from Josh.

* * *

 **AN: That wasn't too bad for a first chapter - I hope. Please follow, favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	2. A Sign

**AN: Wow guys 11 reviews in four days to me is crazy. I am so happy and excited for this story and I hope you are too. Please don't forget to check out my profile for pictures of the characters.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy**

 **P.S. Josh is Riley's older brother just to specify.**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ...)**_

 _"Thanks," she said softly once he handed it back to her._

 _"Geometry?" Riley nodded, "So you're a sophomore too?"_

 _She shook her head, "Nope. Freshman."_

 _"Oh - that's why I don't remember you from last year. I'm Lucas."_

 _Once again Riley forgot her brain when her eyes met his, "I know who you are."_

 _He raised a brow, "Really?"_

 _OoOoO_

 _"Oh, Mister Friar," The teacher was across the rooms in seconds with her cell phone bucket in hand. "Phone please and don't forget to turn it off. That's a detention after school."_

 _Mrs. Monroe turned her head to the side, "Then Saturday morning in the library." Her eyes locked on Riley's desk, "And Ms. Matthews, you as well?"_

 _OoOoO_

 _"Nothing really," She answered with a shrug then moved to ask, "Are you to fighting again?"_

 _"Yeah," Josh groaned and ran a hand through his head. "It's stressing me out."_

 _"I'm sorry," Maya said with a slight frown._

 _Josh looked her in the eye, "Really?"_

 _Maya nodded, "When you care about someone it hurts when they hurt."_

 _He opened his mouth but nothing came out._

 **(Chapter Two)**

"Josh, you promised you'd pick me up!" Riley hissed into her phone as she slipped on her fresh sports tank top.

She walked angrily to where her duffle bag was laid by the football field bleachers. Josh was always late in picking her up but he'd never been this late. Riley was too angry to enjoy how well cheerleading tryouts had went. Mrs. Monroe had given both her and Lucas their cell phones after class but they still had detention on Saturday.

"Riley calm down," He said and she distinctly heard a girl giggling in the background. "I'll be there in twenty." There was another giggle, "Maybe thirty."

Her jaw dropped in anger, "You are not seriously hooking up with Sophie when you were supposed to pick me up over an hour ago!" Her angry words fell on deaf ears and Josh cut her off mid rant.

She shook her head in rage and plopped down on the bleachers. Riley quickly pulled her sweater over her bare shoulders as a low chill set over the field. She observed a few football players coming out from the locker room probably going to the parking lot. After checking her phone to see that it was seven o'clock already her anger shot through the roof.

A voice broke through her rage filled stint, "You looked good out there."

Riley looked up from her iphone and stared into the green eyes belonging to Lucas Friar. "When?" She asked in confusion.

Lucas smirked, "In tryouts." Quickly he put down his gym bag and backpack and took a seat next to Riley.

She raised a brow, "You saw me?"

"Who _didn't_ see you?" Lucas asked while Riley just gave him a puzzled look . "You mean you didn't notice you were one of the only girls who kept up?"

She shook her head when she knew all too well how the half of the girls she'd done the dance number with failed miserably but Riley Matthews was nothing if not modest.

"Oh come on," Lucas challenged, "You were amazing. All the guys saw you."

"Guys?"

"The team," He informed. "Coach got after us for it."

Riley didn't miss the 'us' in his sentence. "Thanks I guess."

"Just saying the truth."

"So why are you still here?" She asked after a beat of silence.

"My dad wanted to pick me up - said he had stuff for us to do."

"That's cool." Riley said as she looked at her phone it was a good break from his mesmerizing eyes.

"Your rides late?" He asked.

She nodded, "My brother's a jerk."

Lucas chuckled softly, "You know," He began. "I never got that pencil."

"It's not my fault you have to be such a trouble maker."

"You got detention too," He countered.

"I was using my phone for academic purposes - you were texting!" She argued with a smile.

Lucas raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine you win. " She smiled in triumph but didn't miss him mumbling, "Goodie two shoes."

"Take that back!" She cried, landing a punch on his toned bicep.

He rubbed his arm, "Who knew a good girl could be so abusive."

Once again she punched him, "And who knew you were such a bully?"

"I'm the one getting beaten."

She raised up her fist, "And if you say one more word it'll get ten times worse."

Lucas laughed and for a second his eyes just locked on hers. They stayed like this wrapped in each other's gaze for what felt like forever. It wasn't until her phone chimed in her lap and his as well buzzed from his back pocket.

"My brother's finally here," She said happily.

"My dad too." He said motioning to his cell phone.

Riley nodded as she got up with her duffle bag in hand. "So I'll see you in class?"

"Or," He said slowly. "We could walk to the parking lot together?"

"Why?" She asked before thinking.

Lucas stood up as he ran a hand through his light brown waves. "I guess I like talking to you."

Riley smiled as a blush crept to her cheeks. "I like talking to you too." Her phone chimed, "We should go."

He nodded, "Lead the way goodie goodie."

"It's like you _ask_ to be abused," She called after him as he leapt down the bleachers with Riley quickly following behind him.

Riley and Lucas walked in time to the parking lot where they got to his father's van before Josh's truck. They stopped by the passenger's door as the window rolled down.

His dad's brows rose, "Son, who is this?"

Lucas blushed, "Dad, this is Riley."

Riley waved shyly, "Hello Mister Friar."

Mister Friar's eyebrows rose higher, "So polite," He exclaimed. "Well it's nice to meet you Riley - you sure are pre -"

"That's enough dad!" Lucas hissed.

Riley's cheeks were burning up, "I guess I should go."

"Yeah," He nodded, "I'll see you in Geometry." He called as she turned to walk away.

Riley couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face - she couldn't wait to tell Maya.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Maya, honey!" Called Katy Hart - now Hunter as she and her new husband entered the home they recently began sharing.

Maya turned from the dining table where she was idly sketching into her notepad.

"Mom," She smiled as she got up from the table to greet the newlyweds. "You're back."

Katy hugged her young daughter, "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too mom." She looked over her mother's shoulder. "Where's Shawn?"

Katy wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "He's still getting the bags."

"So how was the Caribbean?" Maya asked as they walked into the home.

"It was nice," She said with an airy tone. "But it was no Lightning Creek."

"Anything's better than this place," Maya said under her breath.

"What was that sweetie?"

" Oh, nothing." Maya looked at the clock, "Can I go over to Riley's?"

"But we just got back," Replied her mother.

Maya shrugged, "I know but,"

Loud grunts came from the front door as Shawn Hunter let go of two large suit cases and wheezed. Maya stifled her laughter while Katy moved to help her husband.

"I've only been married for two weeks and I'm already a pack mule," He grumbled.

Katy gave him an indulgent smile. "But you love me anyway, right?"

Shawn looked into the shining blue eyes of his wife, "With all my heart."

Maya used this time that they were wrapped up in each other to run up to the bedroom that hers. In the bedroom there was a queen sized bed with simple bedding, the walls were plain white with a cream carpet and boxes were strewn across the floor. Despite this being the biggest bedroom she'd ever had the real treasure was the double doors that led out to the balcony. Maya opened the doors and stepped outside as a breeze blew her curls in her face. It was nearly September and in true Lightning Creek fashion fall came early.

Her legs were getting cold in her pajama shorts and her skin was riddled with goose bumps as she wrapped her cardigan over her lace tank top. Quickly she climbed down from the white balcony and landed into the backyard. She wasn't athletic or crazy flexible like Riley but when it came to hopping fences to sneak out she was a master. Quickly she climbed up the Matthews' balcony where she knew Riley's bedroom was.

She was glad that Riley had a habit of leaving her door open and Riley had texted her asking to meet at her place. Despite this, Riley was nowhere to be found in her bedroom so she exited Riley's lavender and florally decorated room and went down the stairs to wait for her best friend. Cory was probably still at work and Topanga's commute to the city to get to her law firm brought her home late and Auggie would probably be staying with Ava.

Maya sat on the couch in their living room that was directly in front of the front door. It wasn't long before the door opened as Riley and Josh entered their house.

"Hey, Riles," Her eyes settled on Josh. "Hi."

He only gave her a nod as he went up the stairs and she was left feeling emptier than usual.

"He's a jerk," Riley said quickly as she saw the hurt in her eyes. "A huge jerk."

Maya only sighed as the two friends went up to Riley's room.

"So why aren't you with your mom and Shawn?" Riley asked she threw her stuff by the foot of her bed.

Riley shrugged, "I thought it'd be weird of me to be around when they were all couple-ly and stuff."

"Imagine being around that your whole life," Riley said with a shudder as she thought back to how many times she had walked in on her parents.

"I'm good, Riles. I'm good." Maya said too quickly.

"Ugh," Riley said in disgust. "I need to shower again. Josh's truck smells like someone let off an atomic bomb of nasty."

"Sophie sprayed too much perfume again?"

Riley nodded, "Someone needs to tell that girl that just cuz the bottle's in French it doesn't mean it smells good."

Maya rolled her eyes as a smile played at her lips. "When you're done come tell me about tryouts."

Riley's face lit up, "I'd rather tell you about what happened after tryouts!" She squealed gleefully.

"Lucas?"

"Yes!" Riley said happily as she got a fresh towel from the small closet next to her bedroom.

"Okay well go wash off the Sophie stink and come out and tell me what happened," Maya commanded as she pushed Riley into the bathroom.

"Hey Riles," Maya asked through sounds of the shower.

"What is it?"

"Can I sleep over?"

"Of course - why do you still ask me this? You practically live here."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I still can't believe you got detention," Maya said with a laugh as the two girls walked to school on a Saturday morning.

Riley shrugged, "Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf of bad behavior."

"Is this Lucas' influence on you? You dressing up for detention?" Maya asked.

Riley blushed, "I did _not_ dress up."

"You're wearing a skirt and your favorite flats."

"I always wear skirts and these flats are comfortable," Riley argued.

"Maybe I should give him the talk." Mused the blonde.

"Let's get him to ask out first before we do any of 'the talk' okay?"

"And don't forget him breaking up with Missy," Maya advised.

"Ugh," Riley groaned, "Don't remind me about that she-devil."

"What'd she do now?"

"She made tryouts complete hell for me," Riley groaned. "She made the upper classmen stick me in the group with the hardest routine, gave me the hardest stunts and all that did -"

"All that did was make you stand out in the group even more. You're a lock for the team so you really should be thanking the she-devil."

"I guess you're right. But can I still hate her?" Riley asked. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Hate away, little weirdo, hate away."

"Riley!"Came a voice from the behind them, "Wait up."

The two girls turned to see Lucas walking up to them.

"Um, Lucas, hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey," He said back.

"Hi."

Maya elbowed her in the ribs, "You said that already."

"Oh, right." Riley blushed.

"Such a stunning vocabulary," Maya shook her head, "I'm going to walk ahead. You two crazy kids have fun."

"You look nice, for someone whose going to detention," Lucas observed.

Riley instinctively rolled her eyes. "Maya said the same thing - I just like wearing skirts. Sue me."

He chuckled, "At least you look pretty."

She smiled as she shyly looked down at her floral flats. "Thank you."

Riley toyed with her fishtail braid that had taken her a good five minutes to perfect. So maybe she had dressed up a little. Why wouldn't she when she knew Lucas would be there?

"So you walk to school, huh?"

She nodded, "Everyday. It's good exercise."

"Is that where all your cheer skills come from?" He said with a teasing smile.

"Maybe." She smiled. "I just do a lot of other stuff, I guess."

"Like what?"

"Dance, gymnastics and I've gone to cheer camp every summer since the sixth grade."

"Same here," Riley gave him a look. "I meant football camp - I don't cheer." He tumbled over his words. "Even though there's nothing wrong with guy cheerleaders. I'm totally with that, I promise."

"Whoa, Lucas, calm down. Nobody's putting you on trial here." Riley laughed enjoying his nervous state. It was a much needed breath of fresh air.

His cell phone chimed and Riley adjusted her bag that was filled with homework. Lucas texted back whoever it was and turned his attention back to Riley.

"Sorry, it's my girlfriend, Missy. Do you know her?"

Her heart plummeted to her stomach. "Yeah - tryouts. She can be pretty intense."

He nodded, "Tell me about it."

"How long have you guys been together?" Riley asked as they slowly continued walking to school.

Lucas thought for a second, "Since the summer of freshman year."

"What was with the pause?"

"Well we kinda took a break during end of the first semester and then at the beginning of summer." He scratched the back of his neck. "We've been taking things slow ever since."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He asked as they turned a corner.

"Well," Riley played with her braid.

"Come on," He urged. "You can tell me. We're friends," Lucas looked her in the eye, "We _are_ friends, right?"

Her heart began to pound against her chest. Either he was friend zoning her or they were gaining a stronger relationship.

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Then tell me what's on your mind."

"Well you two are always sucking face, I mean the about swallow her whole kind of sucking face." Riley began as they approached the front entrance of the school. "So that makes people assume that you two are solid. The perfect football player cheerleader couple."

"Wow," He said as he opened the door for Riley.

"Thank you." She replied as they both entered the quiet and dimly lit high school.

Again he scratched the back of his neck, "I just never saw it like that."

"I'm sorry if I crossed any lines," She said quickly trying to bring back their conversation to light and happy.

"No worries, Riley. You were just telling me the truth - it's all good."

"Cool," she said with a breath of relief.

Again his phone chimed but this time he left it in his back pocket and focused his attention on Riley.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You really have talent, Maya." Said Ms. Williams as she observed Maya's painting.

Maya wordlessly continued her painting as she tried to stay in the zone.

"Ms. Williams?" Called Josh as he entered the art room with his camera in hand.

Maya's breath hitched as she unwittingly dipped her hand into the canister of green paint. As Josh came closer to Maya and the art teacher her pulse quickened and her heart rate sped up. Nervously she tried to pull her hand out of the paint but this only sent it all over her.

Ms. Williams and Josh stepped back and Maya sat there as a blush crept over her cheeks.

Maya let out the breath she had been holding since he had walked in. "I'm so sorry," She said quickly. "I can totally clean it up."

"Don't worry about it, Maya. Spills like this always happen in here - it's the art room for crying out loud."

Josh smirked down at the petite blonde as Ms. Williams went to get a mop and bucket. "What happened to your cat like reflexes?"

She shot him a look, "Shut up, Matthews."

His smirk deepened, "So testy today."

Maya took off her smock and bent down to pick up all the paint brushes she had spilled. "If you're not going to help I'd appreciate it if you'd just stay out of my way."

"Did I strike a nerve?" He asked as he bent down to help her with the clean up.

He had no idea just how many nerves he had struck just by walking in the room.

Maya opted not to say that out loud as she decided to shake her head, "Nope, I'm just exhausted. I don't do Saturday morning's that well."

"Same here," He agreed.

"Then why are you here?"

Josh motioned to the camera that hung around his neck, "Yearbook."

"Are you the only person on the staff?" She asked as she got up to wash the brushes.

"Seems like it, right?" He shook his head, "Just the most dedicated."

"So what's the yearbook going to be like once you graduate?"

He shrugged, "I've decided not to think about it."

"Keeps you from crying at night?"

He mock pouted, "How did you know?"

"I guess I must be psychic."

"Add that to master painter and you could be a triple threat."

Maya furrowed her brows, " But, that's only two things."

"I take pictures, I don't count." He argued.

"Maybe you should start - good looks can only get you so far, Josh."

Awkward silence filled the art room.

"Are you two just going to stand there?" Ms. Williams asked as she wheeled in the yellow mop bucket. "Move - I need to mop."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"And you wonder why I called you a good girl," Lucas remarked his voice a low whisper.

Riley looked up from her biology homework, "What are you talking about?"

"You actually brought homework?"

She shrugged, "We're going to be her until noon might as well get something done."

He looked at her in bewilderment, "So what are you doing after detention? Studying?"

Riley through her easier head at him in retaliation. "No, I've got work."

"Where do you work?" Lucas tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at her head.

"So you kill trees too?" She demanded throwing it back at him.

He shrugged, "Only when you don't answer my questions. Where do you work?"

"Katy's Diner."

"The team and I go there for lunch all the time - I've never seen you." He said.

"I just started working there. Her daughter's my best friend."

"Oh, the blonde you're always with?" He asked.

Riley nodded, "She's practically my sister."

"No talking!" Hissed the practically blind librarian.

Riley stifled her laughter as she turned back to Lucas. "Why doesn't she just retire?" She asked.

"Beats me. Maybe she gets a kick out of tormenting students."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Riley said as she got up from the table making sure to take her brown purse with her.

When she exited the library and went to the nearest bathroom. Riley sighed as she thought back to everything she and Lucas had talked about. Riley really wasn't the type of girl to break up someone else's relationship. As hard as she tried to shake the image Riley Matthews was a good girl down to her very core and the last thing she would ever do was steal Lucas from Missy. No matter how much she wanted to. If she and Lucas were meant to be she hoped for a sign.

As Riley walked down the corridor hoping to get some water she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Missy Bradford locked in a passionate kiss with a boy that obviously wasn't Lucas. Well, she got her sign now she had no idea what to do with it.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Are you sure they were kissing?" Maya asked as she filled another cup with black coffee.

Riley nodded, "It was the kind you could hear."

"Ew, not good for my visuals, Riles." Maya said quickly as she went to hand a customer the coffee they had ordered. It was a surprisingly busy day at the diner and her mother was nowhere to be found.

Riley walked back to the kitchen, "Farkle where's the steak?"

The young teen turned to Riley, "I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Can you go a little faster?" She urged. "They're getting frustrated."

"How do you think I feel?" Farkle demanded, "It's so hot back here I probably sweat off a layer of skin."

"Gross, Farkle."

He shook his head as he placed two large steaks on an even larger plate. "Here you go."

She smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

Riley exited the kitchen and placed the plate onto a large circular black tray that held four other plates of food and brought it to table six.

"Riles, " Maya came up behind her. "Table eight needs service."

"Can't you do it?"

Maya pinched her shoulder, "I think you want to do it more than I do." The blonde guided her best friend's attention to table eight where Lucas and a couple other jocks began sitting.

Riley looked back to her friend. "I love you."

"I know," Maya said with a shrug as she propelled her over to Lucas' table.

Riley steadied herself as she approached Lucas' table. "What can I get you guys?"

Lucas was about to speak when his best friend Isaiah or Zay Babineaux began to speak.

Zay smirked at her his brown eyes lighting up. "How 'bout your number?"

Riley smirked, "How about our specials?"

"Are you one of them?" Zay asked leaning forward.

"Anyways are guys ready to order?" She asked trying to divert the conversation. Riley scanned the four guys and noticed Lucas right hand balling up into a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"No," answered another jock. "We're waiting on our girls."

Riley nodded as she tucked a strand over hair behind her ear, "Do you want drinks to start off with?"

"Four waters, please." Said the fourth jock.

Riley couldn't help but glance at Lucas who kept h eyes trained on the table.

"Alright," She turned and left the boys wondering why Lucas was so upset. Had he seen Missy kissing that guy or was it something else?

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So are you going to be in the showcase?" Asked Josh as Maya wiped down a table.

She looked up at him, "What are you doing here, Josh?"

"I got hungry and thought now would be a good time to ask if you're going to be in it."

Maya turned her eyes back to the table she was trying to clean.

"So are you?" He repeated.

"Am I what?"

"Are you going to be in the art showcase?"

Maya shook her head, "Of course not."

"And why is that?" He demanded.

Maya turned to move but he blocked her path. She was enjoying how close their bodies were but he didn't seem to notice.

"Because I'm busy that night."

He rolled his warm brown eyes, "You don't even know what night it is."

"When is it?"

"Two weeks from tonight."

She thought for a minute, "Oops, busy."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be, Josh."

"Why don't you want to do it, Maya?" He asked.

"Because my 'art' isn't that important or great for that matter. I don't anything worth saying like all the other kids that are going to do it. Plus I have nothing to enter."

"What about your water lilies? Even Ms. Williams said it was great."

"I was just messing around with that," She said softly.

"So imagine what you could do when you aren't messing around," He offered.

"Why do you even care?" She questioned turning the focus on him.

"That doesn't matter," He deflected.

"Then what does?"

"You," Maya raised a brow. "I mean your art matters. What you have to say matters."

"Says me," He sighed. "Maya you are amazingly talented and it's not fair that you hide all of that talent in a ratty old sketch book and a dark art room."

She looked down at her feet, "Josh - "

"Please? Just think about it - for me?"

Her breath hitched. "Fine."

"Thank you so much, Maya."

"I'm not doing it." With that Maya turned away from him, her blonde curls fanning in his face as she moved to finish her job.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Why did you say no?" Riley demanded as she spat into the sink.

Maya shrugged, "I didn't want him to use my feelings as a way to manipulate me."

"Good point," Riley wiped her mouth. "But don't use my bone head of a brother as an excuse to pass on an amazing opportunity."

"Hurry up and get dressed, we're going to be late." Maya urged.

Riley sighed as she slipped on her button down denim shirt and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows.

"Can you toss me my skirt?" Riley asked from her bathroom.

Maya rolled her eyes as she went to her best friend's closet which was filled with about fifty skirts. "Which one?"

"The new one - the pink one with the blue flowers."

Maya unclipped the skirt from the hanger and tossed it at Riley who slipped it on.

"Do you want a belt with it?" Maya asked.

"Oh, good idea." Riley grinned as Maya took a thin leather belt from the rack by her door and handed it to Riley who wrapped it around her waist.

"Can I borrow you flannel shirt?" Maya asked.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Maya smiled as she slipped on the red flannel shirt over her grey tank top. She really had never been comfortable wearing shorts but Riley had talked her into wearing the black ones that she currently had on.

"Thanks, Riles."

"Riley!" Shouted a very angry Auggie Matthews as he stormed into his twin sister's bedroom.

"What is it now, August?" Riley asked in a monotone voice.

"You deleted Downton Abby?" He demanded.

Maya snickered, "You watch that?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Not talking to you."

"Sorry Aug," Riley said as she brushed her hair and slipped a light pink hair band through it.

"You aren't sorry," He hissed.

Riley shrugged, "Can't you just watch it online?"

"It's not the same!"

"Are you walking with us this morning?" Maya asked.

"Yeah - wait for me I need to get dressed."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So I never did get your number," Zay said as he lead against the locker next to Riley's.

Riley smiled as she closed her locker, "That's cuz I don't give it out to creepy guys."

"Aw but I'm not creepy. I'm charming."

"Sure you are," Riley drawled as she shifted her bag on her shoulders.

"So what class do you have?" He asked.

"Geometry."

"With Lucas?" Zay asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

He shrugged, "I just guessed."

"So you play football too, right?"

"Uh-huh." He answered as he played with a lock of her hair.

Riley smiled not knowing what else to say other than ask, "What position?"

"Running back."

"Cool," She said a nod.

"Hey, Riley." Came Lucas' voice as she turned to see him approaching her and Zay with Missy's hand laced in his.

"Hey Lucas," She looked to Missy who was practically a foot shorter than her. "Hey Missy."

Missy rolled her eyes as she looked at her nails. "Whatever."

"That's just about the only word she knows, Riley." Zay through his arm around her shoulders. "Don't take it too personal, sugar."

"Ow, Lucas!" Missy exclaimed. "Loosen your grip." She quickly removed her hand from his hold and shook her hand.

"Sorry, babe." He apologized but his eyes were on Riley.

Missy shook her head as her cell phone chimed and she pulled it out from her bag. Her eyes lit up and Riley imagined that it was the guy she was making out with that texted her.

"I need to get to class." She said cheerfully as she glided off.

Zay looked at his watch, "It's time for me to ditch." He looked down at Riley, "Want to come with, sugar?"

"I'd love to but - "

"We have class," Lucas cut it quickly.

Riley gave him a puzzled look as she turned back to Zay. "Yeah maybe next time when I decide that school isn't worth it."

As she and Lucas walked to class she had to wonder just what was up with him lately.

* * *

 **AN: Eeeeh. Do you know why Lucas is freaking out? And how do you feel about Josh being all feeling manipulate-y? Please follow, review & favorite.**

 **God Bless you all**

 **~Wendy**


	3. Blue Eyes

**AN: Hey guys I just really want to thank all of you for the follows, favorites & reviews. They mean so much to me because this story means a lot to me and the fact that people like it only makes me love it so much more.**

 **Happy reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ...)**_

 _"Are you going to be in the art showcase?"_

 _Maya shook her head, "Of course not."_

 _"Please? Just think about it - for me?"_

 _Her breath hitched. "Fine."_

 _"Thank you so much, Maya."_

 _"I'm not doing it." With that Maya turned away from him, her blonde curls fanning in his face as she moved to finish her job._

 _OoOoO_

 _As Riley walked down the corridor hoping to get some water she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Missy Bradford locked in a passionate kiss with a boy that obviously wasn't Lucas. Well, she got her sign now she had no idea what to do with it._

 **(Chapter Three)**

"Alright," Began Bella Meyer as she pinned up the list of cheerleaders for this year. "Back up you vultures or I'll rip it up!" She exclaimed trying to wade through all the hopefuls.

Maya scoffed at the hungry look in all the girls eyes as if their lives would end if they didn't make the team. Sadly, she turned to look and see that her best friend was one of the worst.

"Riley!" Maya hissed as she tugged on her slender arm. "Be cool," She cautioned.

Riley inhaled, "You're right," She smoothed her hair, "It's not like if I don't make it, I'll go into a depressed spiral, drop out, become a stripper and have ten kids and buy things in bulk!"

Maya rolled her blue eyes, "Why do all your worst case scenarios end in buying things in bulk?"

The brunette shrugged, "Maybe it's a psychological thing?"

"Everything with you is a physiological thing." Maya wrapped her arm around Riley's shoulders as they sifted through the sea of girls who were currently crying either tears of joy or sorrow.

"Okay," Riley took a deep breath. "I need you to look for - "

Before Riley could finish her sentence Maya was already in the front of the crowd reading the list. Maya had a hard time getting back to Riley but when she did she wore a frown.

"What is it?" Riley demanded. "What? I didn't get in?"

"Riles," Maya sighed. "This means I won't be seeing you that much because you'll be so busy with cheer and - "

Riley happily threw her arms around Maya's neck and brought her into a hug. Farkle being almost a foot taller wrapped his arms around her waist and was able to lift her up the ground but only about an inch and a half.

"Ladies," Drawled Farkle as he came up to his two friends only for Riley to move from hugging Maya to hugging him. Farkle looked above Riley's shoulder to Maya, "She made the team?"

"Yeah," Maya shrugged but a happy smile was on her lips.

"Riley," Wheezed Farkle, "Riley!" He called again sounding a bit more distressed.

"What is it, Farkle?" She asked but kept him in her hold.

"I'm having trouble breathing," He informed.

Riley chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, Farkle."

When she let go of Farkle she kept her arm around his torso but as she looked at Maya she caught Lucas leaning against his locker a few feet away his eyes on her. Riley smiled nervously not knowing how to act seeing as how that angry expression that he wore earlier this morning was still on his face.

"You guys," Riley said to her friends but she kept her eyes on Lucas. "I'm going to catch up with you later."

"Alright, meet me in the parking lot?" Maya asked.

Riley nodded, "You want to go to your house or mine?"

"Mine," Maya answered, "Mom thinks I spend too much time at your place."

Farkle and Maya went to the parking lot while Riley went after Lucas who had loudly slammed his locker and stalked off out the double doors. Riley briskly walked thanking God that for once her freakishly long legs worked in her favor.

"Lucas!" She called out feeling the fall chill skate up and down her spine.

He turned to face her as the sea of students exited the school.

Riley finally caught to him and smiled. "Hey," She said slightly breathless.

"What's up?" He asked his hands fisted into his letterman's jacket pocket.

She shrugged, "I don't know, nothing I guess. Just wanted to talk to you."

"Like you talk to Zay and that Farkle guy?"

Riley instantly recoiled, "Excuse you?"

"I'm just saying you seem to have a pattern with 'talking' to sophomore guys."

Riley folded her arms across her chest, "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that, meaning," He was tripping over his words again. "You know what it means!" Lucas finally snapped.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Why are being such a jerk?"

"Because I can," He hissed back.

"And you know what I can do?" She asked securing her bag around her shoulders. "Walk away." With that she turned her brown waves of hair bounced and fanned around her.

"Riley," He sighed but she was already walking off clearly furious.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I don't even know why he's so angry!" Riley groaned as she slipped on her cotton tank top with a lace lining.

Smackle shrugged, "Maybe it has something to do with his own feelings for you?"

Maya sighed, "He just sees her as a friend."

"For now," Riley corrected.

"And after your beautifully executed exit earlier he should be working on an excellent apology." The blonde informed as she wrapped her thick curls into a loose bun.

"Girls can we pause on the boy talk?" Smackle asked as she pulled out her world geography text book. "Let's get this project over with."

Riley rolled her eyes as she set them on Smackle. "Oh come on, Smackle!"

Smackle looked up from her text book, "What?"

"Don't think we haven't missed those extra long looks between you and Farkle," Maya informed.

"And you two hanging out at the movies without us, alone - as in dating!" Riley plopped down on her living room couch beside Smackle.

Smackle's tanned skin was a nice shade of red. "You two are incorrigible."

"You know big words hurt my head," Maya cried jokingly. "And Riley's cheer brain is having major issues wrapping it around your new relationship."

"Hey!" Riley pouted as she threw a pillow at her best friend.

Maya quickly threw one at her and when a pillow accidentally landed on Smackle their fight reached the usually passive teen and an all out pillow war had begun.

After about ten minutes of hitting Maya finally called for a cease fire.

"Ugh," Maya sighed, "Now I'm hungry."

Riley rolled her eyes, "When aren't you hungry?"

"I suppose that has yet to be discovered," Smackle observed as she sat crisscross on the couch pulling her text book into her lap.

"I forgot my book at your place." Riley groaned.

The blonde sighed, "Me too, I'll go get them."

"Are you sure? It's kind of dark out."

Maya smirked, "And since when have I been afraid of the dark, Riles."

She slipped on her grey cardigan that reached to the middle of her thighs over her thin white camisole and exited the Matthews house. She was instantly blinded by bright headlights. Quickly Maya shielded her blue eyes to see Josh quickly turning of his headlights and exiting from her truck.

"What is wrong with you?" She shrieked.

"Me?" He furrowed his brows. "You're the one wearing practically nothing and wandering outside in the middle of the night!"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Maya turned to maneuver around his truck in the driveway but he quickly grabbed onto her arm sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Wait," He breathed.

She turned to face him and due to their striking height difference her eyes barely met the middle of his chest.

"What?"

"Why are you out here?"

Maya shrugged, "Forgot something in my house. Why do you care?"

"It's dangerous out here."

"Danger?" She parroted. "In Lighting Creek? When pigs fly, Josh."

"I'm serious, Maya." He never released her arm. "You never know what goes bump in the night."

"Well right now, it's me that's going bump." She said with a lazy smile.

"Not funny," But he obviously couldn't fight his growing grin. "Let me come with you to your house."

"But I live right next door," She said fighting the love struck girl inside of her that was screaming with glee.

"And then a killer can slit your throat from behind," He retorted.

Her brows furrowed as she shot him a look, "You've been watching too many lifetime movies."

Josh shrugged, "I get bored."

"Well then," She sighed. "Are you coming or not? We shouldn't be out here so late."

He chuckled softly, "You know, while we're there you should put on some more clothes."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She demanded as they stepped out of the fence surrounding his house.

"Nothing, it's just you're scantily clad - "

"Scantily?" She snickered. "What is this Josh - the stone age?" They opened the gate to her fence and approached her front porch.

"I'm just looking out for you, Maya."

"And who are you?" She pulled out the extra key from under her mattress. "My father?"

"You're like a sister to me," He whispered after a minute.

Maya felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. And in a way he had.

"Good to know, Josh."

"I didn't mean it like that," He stammered. "I meant that, I just meant that you - and me, we're just so - "

Maya opened her door but turned so he couldn't enter. "You should wait out here, I don't think I'll be getting attacked in my own house."

Slowly she closed the door behind her and tried to keep her tears from breaking free. Every time she got a ghost of hope he came and destroyed her dream. Maya didn't know why she felt this way about him, she just did. No matter how hard she tried they wouldn't go away and she didn't want them to. Not ever.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"He's looking at you," Maya whispered as she leaned against the locker next to Riley's.

Riley shrugged, "Let him look."

"Are you still mad?"

"More confused than mad," Riley corrected as she pulled her bag over her shoulders.

Maya's eyes widened slightly before looking her best friend in the eye, "He's coming over here!"

Riley bit her lip as she slammed her locker shut, "Let's get out of here."

"Riley, wait up." Lucas called out.

"You have to face him some time," Maya advised. "You haven't spoken since Monday."

She let out a huff as she nodded, "You're right. I'll see you at lunch."

"Hey," Lucas greeted as he came up next to Riley while Maya walked off to the cafeteria.

"Hi," She drawled.

"Look," He moved in front of her. "I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk."

"Okay." Her voice remained monotone.

"But you're still mad," He frowned as she struggled not to get lost in his green eyes.

"I'm not mad, Lucas," He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm confused. What did I do?"

"Nothing," He ran a frustrated hand through his light brown hair. "I've been stressed out lately."

Riley looked up at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

His green eyes lit up, "Seriously? Even after I was such a jerk?"

"I'm not really the type to hold a grudge," She said with a shrug.

"You're awesome."

Riley smiled, "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"I can't right now, coach is making us do some drills during lunch as punishment," He groaned.

Her face fell slightly, "Um, okay then."

"But we can talk Friday night," He said. "Maybe at the diner if you're not working?"

Riley lost all ability to speak. But finally she choked out, "Okay."

"Seven?" He asked.

"Okay." Riley was sure she looked like a complete loon.

"And in true good girl fashion we should work on geometry."

That snapped her out of her daze as her fist connected with his well muscled bicep.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So it's a date?"

"No it is not a date." Riley discarded another dress onto her bed but this time it landed on Maya's head.

"So what do you call two people who have feelings for each other going to a diner, alone on a Friday night?"

"A get together," She answered after she pulled out a dress she'd received for Christmas. "How about this?"

Maya looked at the teal dress that had a pattern of white symbols that got more intense as you reached the bottom. It was pretty with a brown belt and a matching brown stripe an inch above the hem line.

"Cute," Maya answered. "For a date."

Riley frowned, "It's not a date because Lucas Friar doesn't have feelings for me."

"As far as you know," The blonde countered. "Have you ever thought to ask him?"

"Two problems with that," Riley held up a pair of brown boots that reached three inches above her ankles.

Maya nodded her approval as she asked, "What're the problems?"

"Well for one, his girlfriend. Remember her? And two I'm me and me is shy."

"But obviously he likes you or else he wouldn't have went all ape man angry when he saw you hugging Farkle."

"That's not why he was upset," Riley argued as she went into her bathroom to get dressed.

"Riles, you forget that I had my eyes on him the whole time," Maya moved to the other side of Riley's bed so she could properly talk to her. "He looked like he wanted to kill Farkle."

"And you forget that a lot of people want to kill Farkle," Riley stuck her head out of the bedroom, "You included."

Maya shrugged with a playful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "But the question remains," She brushed her blonde curls out of her eyes. "Do you _want_ him to be jealous?"

Riley could only bite her lip as she moved to have Maya zip up her dress.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Oh come on," Lucas drawled. "You have to admit football is much more intense."

Riley scoffed, "Doubtful. Ballet trumps football any day." She brushed a stand of hair out of her eyes but it fell back out of place for the third time that night.

"How so?"

"It takes twice as much skill, training, pain and intensity as football and you still have to make it look flawless and effortless." Riley sipped on her ice cold Pepsi.

The night had gone amazingly well. Here she and Lucas sat in the booth by the window at ten o'clock with their homework finished and their empty plates pushed to the side having yet another in depth debate about topics ranging from worthless to meaningful. Slowly Lucas reached from beside her and tucked the strand behind her ear. In doing this he had moved a few inches closer to her and she felt her skin light on fire as her heart beat went into overdrive.

"This night flew by," He said with a grin. "I actually got geometry done. And a little chemistry. You're a miracle worker, Riley."

"Is that all I'm good for?" Her smirk was playful and her tone light. "Homework?"

Lucas shook his head, "Not in the least."

He was so close that she swore he could hear her heart beating. His hand slowly ghosted down her cheek and she was terrified to move thinking that she would wake up from this dream at any second. His neck craned as his jade green eyes landed on her brown ones and for a second she wished he would close the gap and kiss her. Give her the first kiss of her dreams and in those dreams they always included him. Sadly his phone began to vibrate and due to it being upturned they saw Missy's face staring back at them.

He let out a groan as he pulled back and pulled his phone from the table. "I promised I'd call her. Give me a moment?" He asked with an apologetic smile.

Riley nodded, "Of course - I'll pack up. It's kinda late anyways."

Lucas nodded as he got up from the booth and headed to the hall where the bathrooms were.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"What is he doing here?" Maya demanded as she placed an ice cream covered spoon back in the bin.

Shawn sighed looking his stepdaughter in the eye. "He wanted tips on photography."

"And he had to get them from you? Why?"

"I will have you know that I am an award winning photographer," He folded his arms across his chest feigning hurt.

Maya placed a hand over her heart, "I'm so sorry that I bruised your poor self-esteem."

"Thank you," Shawn moved to take out the milk carton and moved to put to his lips.

Maya shot him a look, "You do realize that you're in a house full of women, right?"

A sheepish blush tinted his cheeks, "Right."

Shawn set the carton on the counter and moved to get a cup.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

"At the diner closing up. She wouldn't let me help because I've got that geography test coming up."

His eyebrows rose, "But it's the third week of school!"

"Tell that to my teacher," She frowned as she highlighted another line from her geography notes.

"That explains why you're studying," He observed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Shawn shrugged, "You just never struck me as the studying type."

"Riley, Smackle and I have a bet going."

"Please don't tell me you two think you can get a better grade than Smackle," He sipped on his milk leaving a mustache over his fully grown beard.

Maya snorted. "I try not to strive for the impossible. The bet is whoever gets second best gets to pick whose house we go to for Thanksgiving."

"Ah, so you want her to come here?" He asked happily.

"Nope," His smile fell. "I want her place and she wants mine."

"You know," He began as he sat down next to her at the dining table. "I always thought us adults decided these things."

"Well, stepfather dear, you're new to this thing called parenthood so I'll give you a pass."

A knock came at the front door and Maya blanched.

"Please tell me that isn't Josh!" She begged.

Shawn moved to get up as he looked down at her, "I told you he was coming,"

She gripped his arm her nails digging into his flesh, "You forgot to mention the huge detail that he was coming now!"

"What's the big deal?" He wrenched his arm away from her and hissed, "Ow!"

Maya leapt from the table, "I don't even look cute yet!" She fled up the stairs while Shawn doubled over with laughter.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I had fun," Lucas said as he opened Riley's front gate for her.

She passed through with a smile as one hand held the jean jacket he had draped over her shoulders.

"Me too," When they reached her door she moved to give him back his jacket but he held up his hands in protest.

"You keep it. I've got plenty more just like that." He said with his signature lazy smile.

Riley frowned, "But - "

"No 'buts' Riley," He smiled again as her porch lights turned on signaling that her parents were coming to open the door.

"I guess this is goodnight," He said finally.

Riley held onto his hand as he turned away and she really didn't know what came over her.

"Don't say goodbye or goodnight or anything like that." She ordered. "Goodbye's are stupid and final and it means that we won't see each other again and I hate them." Riley was once again rambling.

"Then what do I say?" He was grinning and she wondered what he was thinking about but she didn't feel as self conscious as she used to.

"How about 'see you later'?"

He smiled, "That's perfect."

"Okay," She nodded. "See you later, Lucas."

"See you later, Riley."

With that he turned to leave and she turned to go inside. When she closed the door her back slid against it as her knees finally gave out.

"So why are you here?" Maya demanded when she returned and was no longer wearing sweatpants but shorts that showed off her legs and a tank top. Her curly hair was out of a messy bun and was fell down a few centimeters past her shoulder blades.

Josh turned to see Maya leaning on the staircase railing as she eyed him. She couldn't see Shawn and assumed he had went into his dark room and Josh for some reason was waiting here for him.

"He's giving me tips," He lifted up his camera.

"At ten thirty?" Her brow was raised.

Josh shrugged, "I had some free time on my hands."

"What about your girlfriend?" All of Maya hoped that he would reveal that Sophie had broken up with him and he was in need of a comforting shoulder.

"She went to Vermont for the weekend."

Her heart sank slightly. Maya really needed to stop getting her hopes up. But like everything with Josh she just couldn't help it.

"So why are you out here?"

"Shawn's getting some stuff and they we're heading down to the beach."

"Which one?" Maya asked hoping she didn't sound like some kind of creeper.

"Don't know," Josh said with a shrug.

Maya's phone rang from the dining table and she knew it was Riley. She moved to pick it up and answered.

"Can you come over?" Riley asked breathlessly.

"Of course," Maya answered quickly. "Did he kiss you?"

"Just come over before I explode."

"Kay," Maya hung up and placed her books back in her bag.

"Did who kiss who?" Josh demanded as he moved to where she stood.

"None of your business," Maya answered not missing how close their bodies were.

"Is it Riley?" His big brother senses were kicking in. "Who kissed my sister, Maya?"

"I don't know," She answered. "But I do need to leave so can you move?"

Josh hesitantly allowed her to pass as she deliberately brushed against him, surprised by how toned his torso was. He didn't strike her as the type to work out. Maybe he was full of surprises.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So there was no kiss what so ever?" Maya demanded as she held one of the decorative pillows Riley kept on her bed.

Riley nodded as she brushed her hair, a nightly ritual she used before bed.

"He was about to but his phone rang and actually I'm kind of glad it did."

Maya's jaw dropped, "Did your being so close to him really affect your brain or something?"

Riley chuckled, "Probably."

The blonde shot her a look, "Come on, be serious."

"Okay," Riley moved to the bed and sat down before Maya and crossed her legs. "I don't want my first kiss to be with a guy who has a girlfriend. Even if she's cheating and even if it's Lucas Friar."

"Lucas who?" Demanded Cory Matthews as he barged into his only daughter's bedroom.

Riley's head shot up, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"That's beside the point. You were kissing a boy?"

"Daddy," Riley sighed, "There was no kiss to be had."

"And where was this?"

"Dad!" Riley cried.

"I teach his history class, Riley. I will find him."

Her eyes grew wide, "Please _don't_ embarrass me, daddy."

"Impossible." He moved to kiss his daughter on her head and dropped the basket of laundry he was holding on her dresser.

"What am I going to do, Maya?" Riley demanded as she nervously bit her right thumb.

Her best friend shrugged, "Go to bed, wake up for cheer and sneak looks at Lucas all day. And when you get back tell me how gorgeous he looked at practice."

"Will you spend the night?"

"I practically live here, Riles." Maya smiled softly. "Of course."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"What are you waving at?" Hissed Missy Bradford as Riley turned away from the football field where Lucas had lazily waved at her.

It was eight in the morning and Riley's mind was still kind of hazy. She was just glad it wasn't cold.

"Um," She thought for a moment. "I was waving at Zay."

Missy rolled her amber colored eyes. "Just making sure you weren't waving at my boyfriend."

"Why would I do that?" Riley asked as she tried her hand at playing dumb.

The redhead shrugged. "Well you two do seem to be getting quite close. My sources tell me that you two went out last night and he walked you home."

"Your sources?" Riley parroted with a chuckle. "So now you stalk your boyfriend - paranoid much?"

"I have every right to be," Missy gave her a sugary sweet smile.

"And that's because?" Riley mimicked Missy's smile taking it only as a challenge.

Missy tucked a strand of red hair behind her pale ear. "Because every girl from the seniors to the pathetic freshmen just like you want him. But you can't and you will never have him. Lucas Friar is mine and he always will be."

Riley ground her jaw as Missy pranced off to the field and found her boyfriend wrapping her overtly slender arms around his neck and brought him in for a deeply passionate and graphic kiss. The brunette had to struggle to hold in her breakfast as she moved to start stretching for practice.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"What are you doing?" Maya demanded.

Josh smirked behind his camera as he snapped a few more pictures of her.

She frowned, "Stop it."

He shook his head, "Just keep working." Josh urged.

Maya's frown deepened but she did as he asked and went back to cleaning up the diner getting ready to open up. Her mother was in the back room counting up last month's profits and now in September she was ordering the fall themed decorations.

"So why are you doing this?" Maya demanded as she went to refill she syrup containers.

He took another picture. "Because you're amazingly photogenic."

"I know that," She said with a joking flip of her curly hair. "But I meant what are the pictures for."

"A film and photography festival in New York." He took another picture. "Shawn talked me into entering."

She furrowed her brows. "Then why did you pick me? Why not someone prettier like Riley or Sophie?"

That got him to put his camera down. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You don't think you're pretty?" He asked with a slight frown.

Maya could only look down. She didn't know how to answer this.

"Maya," He walked up to the counter that she stood behind. "You're gorgeous."

She shot him a look of disbelief. "You're just saying that so I'll let you use my pictures."

"No seriously," He objected. "You have the prettiest hair I've ever seen, an amazing body that you don't even have to work for and don't even get me started on your eyes."

Her heart was taking a break from beating just as her brain worked hard to decipher what his words meant.

While she did this she came up with the next thing she could say trying to put it off for later.

"Alright, alright." Maya sighed. "Just stay out of my way when you take the pictures."

He grinned, "Perfect."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Good work ladies," Said Bella as the cheerleaders took a moment to catch their breath. "Take five and we'll finish up practice with some stunts."

Riley who was left breathless from the half time routine was happy to go get some water.

"Hey, Matthews," Riley turned to see Bella calling after her.

"Yes?"

"You looked good out there." Said the cheer coach Mrs. Fields with a soft smile. "Really good."

Riley brushed a damp strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"You do know you're one of the few freshman to make varsity, right?"

She nodded, "Thank you so much for the opportunity."

"You earned it," Mrs. Fields patted her shoulder. "Your cheer camp coaches spoke very highly of you. Are you going back this summer?"

"Definitely," Riley nodded.

"Well you should think about volunteering to mentor some of the middle school kids."

"Really? I mean I've been thinking about it but I've never really done anything like it before." Riley revealed with a breathless smile.

"I think you would be a perfect fit," Said the coach. "If you are serious about it just fill out an application and have it only desk by December and I'll be sure to put it in a good word for you."

"Thank you so much," Riley beamed.

"You're welcome," Coach walked off leaving Riley to feel very happy.

"Hey," Lucas' warm deep voice called to her.

She turned and looked up at him, "Hey yourself."

"Your coach seemed really impressed with you," He said motioning to Coach Fields.

Riley smiled, "She thinks I could be a mentor at cheer camp."

"That's awesome," Before she knew it, Lucas' arms were wrapped around her slender shoulders and she soon felt herself hugging him back.

When he pulled away she looked up at him puzzled, "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "I just thought since you're handing out hugs, I might as well get mine."

Riley punched him playfully in the shoulder before asking, "Do you want some water?"

"Can't I - "

"Friar!" Shouted his own coach.

He turned back to Riley. "I have to go. But um, I'll see you after practice?"

She thought for a moment, "Sure."

"We can go to the diner of you want?"

Riley was really beginning to love that diner. "You're on."

* * *

 **AN: Ooo looks like things are happening with our two favorite couples. There was an almost kiss and Josh telling Maya he thinks she's gorgeous! Please follow, favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all**

 **~Wendy**


	4. Scream

**AN: You guys are crazy amazing and I am just so happy with this story. It's so easy to write and the reviews and amazing support make it even easier. Thank you all so much.**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ...)**_

 _"And who are you?" She pulled out the extra key from under her mattress. "My father?"_

 _"You're like a sister to me," He whispered after a minute._

 _Maya felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. And in a way he had._

 _"Good to know, Josh."_

 _OoOoO_

 _"I guess this is goodnight," He said finally._

 _Riley held onto his hand as he turned away and she really didn't know what came over her._

 _"Don't say goodbye or goodnight or anything like that." She ordered. "Goodbye's are stupid and final and it means that we won't see each other again and I hate them." Riley was once again rambling._

 _"Then what do I say?" He was grinning and she wondered what he was thinking about but she didn't feel as self conscious as she used to._

 _"How about 'see you later'?"_

 _He smiled, "That's perfect."_

 _"Okay," She nodded. "See you later, Lucas."_

 _"See you later, Riley."_

 **(Chapter Four)**

"You need to stay away from him," Hissed a very angry Missy who stood behind Riley's locker.

Riley being so shocked opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Did you hear me or are you going to stand there gaping like a fish?" Missy demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Missy." Riley stammered out.

"Well allow me to fill in some of those blanks, alright?" She rested a hand on the locker.

Riley straightened up her shoulders as she hugged her textbook closer to her chest.

"You may think you're all high and mighty just because of that uniform," Missy motioned to the cheerleading uniform they were both wearing. "But I can assure you that you're a zero of a Freshman and Lucas Friar would never in a billion years leave me for a nothing like you."

Riley's bottom lip trembled. She was determined to hold back the tears for as long as she could.

"Oh," Missy cooed, "Is the little nothing about to cry?"

A strong arm clad in a letterman's jacket wrapped around Missy's waist.

"Sup babe," Greeted Lucas as he placed a quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips. His green eyes settled on Riley's brown eyes, "Morning Riley."

She nodded looking down so he wouldn't see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I should get to class," she said her voice barely about a whisper.

As she walked off she heart Lucas ask Missy about her skittish state but as she got further away she didn't quite hear Missy's response to the question.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"That witch," Maya hissed as she handed her best friend a tissue. "I swear I could rip those cheap extensions out of her pinhead!"

Riley sniffled as she dabbed away at her tear stained cheek. She observed herself in the mirror and concluded that she was too much of a mess to get to Geometry on time.

"She's right," Riley sighed her voice deeper as if she was sick.

"About what? The proper technique for binging and purging?" Maya quipped.

"No," Riley was too upset to laugh but she was going to save that one for later. "She's right about Lucas never being into me."

"Riles," Maya sighed as she slid onto the bathroom sink counter. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe in some alternate reality she feels threatened?"

"By who?" Maya just gave her a look. "By me? No, not at all." Riley shook her head vigorously.

"And why not?" Demanded the blonde.

"Because I'm a lowly freshman and she's a hot sophomore cheerleader. He _needs_ a hot sophomore cheerleader." Riley mumbled.

"Well what he wants is a totally gorgeous Freshman," Riley shot her a look of confusion. "You, Riles! I'm talking about you!"

"There is no way Lucas wants me and there's even less of chance that Missy could feel threatened by anyone let alone me."

Maya rolled her blue eyes. "If Missy didn't see you as a threat there is absolutely no reason for her to try and destroy what little self esteem you have left."

"Could it just be that she's Satan's hell spawn?" Riley asked as she began reapplying her makeup.

"Leave it, Riles." Maya advised.

Riley gave her a look. She had gotten so used to wearing makeup that she didn't know what to do without it.

"We're going to be even later. Like truancy late and my mom's still on my back about that."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You look different," Observed Lucas as their Geometry class exited the room.

Riley who was still seated at her desk to collect all of her stuff looked up at him, "Different how? Different bad?"

"No," He shook his head. "Just different. Like - "

"I'm not wearing any makeup," She supplied.

"Aw," He mock pouted. "Why'd you give it away? I was going to be thinking about it all day until I figured it out."

Her heart sped up as she settled on the idea that he would be thinking about her all day. As if he was reading her mind Lucas' slightly tanned skin bore a hint of a blush.

"Well," she said with a slight cough of discomfort. "I guess you're just going to have to find a new mystery to obsess over." Riley picked up her bag from the floor and swung it over her shoulder.

He allowed her to pass first before coming up beside her.

"Maybe one like who you're taking to the Fall Festival next Saturday?"

She nearly choked at the breath she was taking. "What?"

"It's not for me," He quickly corrected. "Some of the guys on the team wanted me to get info on who you were going with."

She arched a brow as she made it to her locker, "Oh really? Like who?"

"Ricky, James, Zay - "

"Zay?" She parroted.

He eyed her for a second. "Yeah Zay. Should I tell him you're interested?"

"No," she shook her head softly. "More like he shouldn't even be on that list."

"Why not?" He was smiling softly now.

"Zay's a cool guy friend but he has the slight tendency to be a - "

"Sleazy skirt chaser?" Lucas filled in with a grin.

She found herself grinning too. "Not in so many words but uh something like that."

A strand of hair once again flopped into her face. Before she could put it back into place Lucas' hand was already tucking it behind her ear.

"Sorry," She breathed as she ignored the urge to trace the feel of his warm hand.

"Don't be," He said quickly. "It's like our own little game."

Riley smiled shyly, "I think I like this game."

The bell rang and they moved apart.

"I guess we're late again," Lucas sighed.

She leaned her head forward teasingly, "Is this a habit of yours?"

"Maybe you bring out the rebel in me?"

"We'll see," Riley replied.

"We should go," He remarked.

She nodded, "Alright - I'll see you at practice?"

"Of course."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"What are you doing here?" Josh demanded.

Maya smirked, "What?" She drawled out. "A girl can't use a couple extracurriculars?"

"Not when you're Maya Hart," He countered.

"Well Ms. Williams thought yearbook would be a good idea for me," She revealed as she took a seat in the yearbook room.

A few students began to fill in the seats while Josh only stared her down. Maya was leaning against the chalk board and Josh's hand pressed against it keeping her in place.

"Are you sure that was the only reason?" He breathed.

Maya's heart sped up resembling that of a humming bird. Realizing that this was going to take her into uncharted territory she quickly ducked under his arm and out of that fighting position.

"Yup, that's totally it." She affirmed.

He shook his head and laughed dryly. "Just go sit down, Hart."

Maya rolled her blue eyes and took a seat front and center so she could shamelessly stare him down.

"Alright guys," He said picking up a piece of chalk. "Let's get this show on the road."

Maya furrowed her brows as her hand shot up. Josh frowned when he saw her, "What is it?"

"Shouldn't we have teacher for this club?" She demanded as she crossed her legs feeling the breeze touch her knee that was exposed by the intended hole in her jeans.

"Nope," He shook his head. "We have an advisor but I am the editor or in other words the king."

"So you're a control freak?" She bit back.

"As much as you're a trouble maker." He fired out.

"Who died and made you king?"

"Maya are you just saying this stuff to get under my skin?" He demanded.

"No," She said with a shrug. "Just wondering. It _is_ my first day and all."

"Maybe your last," He mumbled under his breath.

She scoffed, "Not likely."

As he turned to face the board she swore she saw a hint of a smile ghost across his face.

"Alright first event," He scribbled something onto the board. "Fall Festival!"

Maya was more than impressed by his commanding take charge attitude. It was really hot.

He turned to the yearbook members, "Who's taking it?"

Maya's hand went up gingerly knowing that no one else wanted it. Covering the Fall Festival was extremely hard. There was parades going on, performances, rides and with Smackle planning it all she knew this year's Festival was going to be bananas.

His eyebrows rose up slightly, "Alright Maya you and I are on Fall Festival."

She smirked thanking God for her luck. "Perfect."

"Next up we've got Homecoming game and dance."

There were a few more hands shooting up as Maya simply settled into her seat. Next Saturday was going to be amazing.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Riley!" Called Lucas as she was once again on the bleachers waiting for Josh to come back to school and pick her up.

Apparently he had forgotten Friday was cheer practice and left yearbook club and left school as soon as the meeting was over.

She looked up from her phone and smiled at him, "Hey."

Soon she got up from where she sat and jogged down the row of bleachers to where he stood.

"Here late, again?"

She nodded, "My brother always seems to forget about me."

"Well, I didn't." He said quickly.

Her brows rose, "What do you mean."

He lifted up a pair of keys jingling them. "I finally got my license with my brother's old truck."

"That's so great. I'm happy for you."

Lucas stared at her expectantly, "Really?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'd like you to be my first passenger," He held out his hand to her. "What do you say?"

Riley smiled softly. "I say that I should call Josh and tell him there's no need to pick me up."

Lucas grinned as she placed her hand in his guiding her down the bleacher steps.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"That song is awful," She said with a laugh.

"What?" Lucas cried. "It's a classic."

He turned the radio up and quickly began singing along. "Are you going to take me home tonight?" His voice was rich and overly loud making Riley turn red with amusement. "Oh, down beside that red firelight? Are you gonna let it all hang out? Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round."

When they hit a red light he turned to her taking his hand in hers his head bobbing to the beat.

"You're insane." She laughed.

"Well do you have any other song ideas?" He asked as the light quickly turned green.

"Anything other than this," She said with scoff and another laugh.

"Your laugh is cute," He remarked as he kept his eyes on the road.

A blush crept to her cheeks as she fixated on the radio. When she settled on a song that really caught her attention Riley was quick to fixate on it to ease her nerves.

"This seems like your type of song," Lucas observed turning it up.

She shrugged, "It's one of my favorites."

"I've heard it a few times," He turned onto her street. "What's the title?"

"The Only Exception." Riley said with a fond smile. "It's one of my favorites."

Slowly he approached the driveway of her house that was just outside the fence.

"It's a nice house," He remarked idly.

"Thanks."

There was a beat of silence before she spoke up again, "I guess this is - "

" - See you later?" He supplied with a knowing smirk.

"Another one of our games?" She arched a brow and smiled.

"I don't see why not," He grinned.

"Well," She sighed as she picked up her backpack from beside her. "See you later, Lucas."

He nodded as she exited his slightly rusted light blue pickup truck. It was a very common car for teenage boys in Lighting Creek. Riley instantly wheeled around when she heard footsteps falling behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He shrugged as he fisted his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans. "Thought it'd be a good idea to walk you to your door."

If she wasn't already over the moon for this boy, Riley would've flown off to mars by now.

"Well aren't you sweet," She whispered. "Thank you."

He nodded as they approached her front porch. "Just being a gentlemen."

"You know what they say," She began.

"What do they say?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Chivalry's dead." Boldly - well for her - she took one step closer to him as they stood before her door.

"Then I'm bring it back."

"Okay, Justin Timberlake," She said with a roll of her eyes.

His eyes lingered to his watch. "I've got to go. My mom's making me clean out the tool shed."

"Must suck," She sighed.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He turned to go, "But hey, I'll call you, okay?"

As he took ad few steps closer and she moved to enter her house she turned when she realized something.

"Lucas," she called out. "Wait."

He turned, "Yeah?"

"I don't have your number."

He chuckled, "Then we're going to have to fix that, won't we?"

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"He was just so amazing," Maya gushed as she threw herself onto her bed.

Riley shook her head as she finished putting Smackle's thick black hair into a braid.

"I really don't think by brother could ever be described as 'amazing' Maya." Riley argued as she traded places with Smackle on the floor so she could put her hair in a braid.

Hair braiding as cliché as it was a tradition to their routine Saturday sleepovers. Last weekend it took place at Riley's house, tonight it was Maya's and next weekend it would be Smackle's home which was conveniently across the street.

"Did I tell you we're going to be covering the Fall Festival together?" She gushed as she scrolled through the various selections of movies on Netflix through her ipad.

Smackle perked up, "Ooh, I'll have to give you a list of all the exciting stuff to check out."

"Speaking of exciting stuff," Maya settled her blue eyes on Riley. "Are you nervous to perform?"

Riley swallowed, "Of course! It's my first official performance as a cheerleader."

"And you'll kick major but for sure, Riles." Maya assured.

"I hope so," Riley mumbled.

"What do you guys think about a Glee marathon?"

If there was one thing that Maya had a soft spot for it it was Glee. Hands down. Glee was her favorite TV show in the history of TV and even when it ended last year she only shed a single tear and rewatched the entire series from start to finish.

"No," Riley and Smackle deadpanned simultaneously.

Maya let out a soft pout before remembering who she was and went back to searching for watching material.

"All done," Smackle chirped cheerfully.

Riley pulled her fishtail braid over her shoulder and smiled gratefully.

"It's pretty, thanks."

A Carrie Underwood song played as Riley blushed and moved over to where her phone was set on Maya's dresser.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Well hey there, Sugar." Came a very familiar southern drawl.

Riley's breath caught in her throat. "Zay?" She guessed quickly.

The room became quiet as Smackle and Maya observed Riley with hawk eyes.

"I knew you'd recognize my voice," He cooed happily.

"How could I not? There's not many people like you, Zay."

"And that's how I like it."

"What are you doing with Lucas' phone?"

"Well my good buddy asked me to ask you how you would rate him."

"Rate him?" She parroted.

"Mm-hmm." He hummed.

"Like physically?"

"And all that emotional hooey that you ladies seem to dig."

"Well I - "

"What are you doing with my phone?" Came the sharp voice of Lucas. It was farther off but she could just make out that sentence.

There was a scuffle and a few more words were exchanged before she heard, "Riley?" come from the other line.

She smiled softly as she instantly knew it was now Lucas that was talking to her.

"Hey," She said happily. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Anytime." He replied. "How are you doing?" He asked after a beat.

Riley soon got a bit uncomfortable being stared at so intensely. She quickly moved to the bathroom.

"Good," She said with a shrug. "How about you?"

"Great now that Zay's downstairs."

"Ooh," she cooed. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Oh there's trouble but I'm not too sure about that paradise part."

Riley giggled. "Aw, you can't mean that. You two are like total BFF's." She informed trying out her valley girl accent.

Now it was Lucas' turn to laugh. "Cute."

"Ain't I always?" She asked playfully.

"You sure are." He agreed.

"It's a natural born talent of mine, I suppose."

"Not too surprised about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing just that all good girls are adorable."

Riley frowned, "If I could punch you right now, I so would."

"Ha," He laughed triumphantly. "Not much you can do to me over the phone."

For a second she thought before smirking as she pressed a number on the keypad of her phone long enough to hurt his ear. The shout that came from the other line now made her the one to wear a triumphant smile.

"Riley Matthews," He sighed softly. "You are evil."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"This is cute," Maya said as Smackle pulled out a pair of white lace shorts from the rack of their favorite store.

She turned to Riley, "You should get it."

Riley tore herself away from a pretty floor length maroon skirt and took a look at the shorts.

"No way." She said with a scrunched up face. "No possible way."

"Aw, come on, Riles. Live a little." Maya begged. "You have the killer legs for it."

"But I like skirts," She held out the one she was eyeing.

"Then get both of them," Maya slowly fired up her puppy dog face. "Please, for me?"

Riley ground her teeth, "You're terrible. No seriously - I hate you," She said with a pout.

Maya only grinned in triumph as she turned to look at clothes.

"Wait," Riley said quickly.

"What?"

"If I'm getting those shorts you need to get," She pulled out a wine colored knee length dress with an illusion neckline and a pleated skirt. "This."

"No way," Maya ground out.

"I'll wear those shorts to the Festival if you wear this dress," Riley bargained knowing that Maya would do anything to get Riley to actually wear those shorts.

"It's only fair," Smackle said dryly as she went on to check out some jewelry on the other side of the store.

Maya frowned, "Fine. Okay fine - I'll wear it."

Riley clapped quickly in happiness. "Yay," She cooed.

"This is going to look amazing on you," Smackle said as she brought a red and black bracelet to Maya. "And it'll totally match your dress."

"Fine," Riley shot her a look of disbelief. "What?"

"You agreed to that so quickly," Riley observed.

Maya shrugged, "I already know how I'm going to wear this dress to make it not too girly."

"You wouldn't dare," Riley said quickly.

The blonde smirked at her best friend, "That's what you think, Riles."

"Wait," Riley said. "Where's Smackle?" She asked.

Maya turned to see Smackle outside and on her phone.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Maya asked.

Riley shrugged, "I don't know. You want to find out?"

The girls quickly bought what they wanted and went to listen on her conversation just being the friends that they were.

"So we're still going to the movies, right?" Smackle asked. Her back was turned to them and she was so engrossed in her conversation that she didn't even notice them exiting the store.

"It's a date," Riley mouthed.

"Who is it with though?" Maya asked.

"How should I know?" Riley mouthed back.

"Bye Farkle." Smackle said happily as she turned to see her two best friends smirking at her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So did you figure out who you're going with?" Lucas asked as they walked to Riley's locker Wednesday morning after Geometry.

Riley shook her head, "Nope. But I did buy what I'm going to wear."

"Cool," He said, "Another skirt?"

Riley frowned, "No. Shorts this time."

An unreadable emotion clouded Lucas green eyes for a second before he came back to Earth.

"The cheerleaders are performing, right?"

Riley nodded softly.

"You nervous?" He asked thoughtfully.

Again she nodded as she opened her locker.

"Don't be," A hand came to her shoulder. "I've seen you at practice - you get it perfect every time."

Riley smiled at his effort to cheer her up. She credited his not being a dancer to know that she was messing up on the technical part of the routine and had spent the other half of her weekend trying to get it down.

"Thanks," She said finally as she pulled out her textbooks. "Well, see you later."

Lucas shrugged as she turned to go to class as they were used to doing.

"Wait," He called to her as he walked next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I walk you to class?" He offered.

"What about Missy?"

He fisted his hands through his pockets. "She's home sick with mono."

Riley thought aloud for a second. "But you don't have mono."

"Yeah, so?"

"Lucas," She took hold of his hand stopping their walk. "Mono's the kissing disease."

He raised a brow, "And?"

"You get it from kissing someone."

Realization dawned on his face. "I don't have mono."

"No you don't."

"Missy has mono."

"Yes she does."

"That means she's been kissing someone else."

"Lucas I - "

"I've got to get out of here," He said cutting her off as she ran out those double doors and she stood in the hallway alone.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"He just ran off?"

Riley nodded, "Just gone, out the doors and he didn't come back either."

"Wow, who knew the golden boy could skip classes so easily." Maya remarked.

"Be nice," Riley cautioned as she tried to finish some of her homework.

"Why don't you come over?" Maya asked from the other line.

"Can't," Said her best friend. "Too much homework."

"That's what you get for taking all those hard classes."

"What can I say? I was with Smackle when I was filling out my credit sheet last year."

"At least you weren't with Farkle." Maya grumbled.

Riley's phone buzzed, "Hold on, I'm getting another call."

"I'll just see you in the morning."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up on Maya and answered whoever was calling her, "Hello?"

"Hey, Riley?"

Riley exhaled, "Lucas?"

"She isn't cheating on me," He said softly, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"Really," Riley tried her best to sound just as relieved. "That's great for you."

"Yeah it is."

"Wait, then how did she get mono?"

"Her older sister had it and she got it from sharing a cup with her."

"That makes sense," Too bad Riley was sure it was a lie. "I'm happy for you."

"So did you finish the Geometry homework?" He asked driving them into another filed of conversation.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So we need to get there early," Josh reminded Maya for the seventh time since the yearbook club meeting began.

"Alright, Josh." She snapped. "Calm down - I've got this."

"I know, I know. It's just this is your first event of the year and I just want everything to smoothly."

Maya sighed as she turned away from the computer in the yearbook and looked to Josh who was sitting next to her.

"Why are you so wound up?" She asked.

He huffed, "Now don't jump for joy but Sophie wants to see other people."

Maya should've been happy. She really should've but as she saw the hurt in his brown eyes she realized just how much he had cared about her - how much he still did.

"Why would I be happy?" She asked.

He gave her a pointed look, "You know why." He mumbled.

Maya placed a hand on his, "When you care about someone and I mean really care about someone - the way I care about you it hurts when they hurt and you can't get pleasure from that."

Josh was silent for a few moments as he just stared at her for a second. Just for a second before getting up.

"I need to go develop some pictures."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Sophie please," Maya heard Josh's voice muffled.

She followed it to see him standing in front of Sophie's locker.

"Look, Josh," She sighed. "I like you I do but - "

"I thought you loved me,"

Sophie closed her locker "I loved the sex, Josh."

Maya's jaw dropped as she stood behind a wall so they couldn't see her. She didn't even know that Josh wasn't a virgin.

"But I love you," He argued and Maya could practically feel the hurt in his voice.

"Which is why we need to break up," Sophie's annoyingly high heels clacked as she began to walk. With Josh quickly on her trail. "You're too clingy."

"Seriously?" He demanded. "After everything we've been through together?"

Sophie wheeled around to face him, "Look Josh. You're sweet and good looking but I am too young to be tied down to a guy from Lightning Creek. I have a future and it is not going to include you so get over it."

With those parting words Sophie stalked off leaving Josh to stand there with his shoulders slumped.

Maya not being able to bear leaving him there walked over from where she was hiding.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Why do people always ask that when they already know the answer is not at all?" He mumbled.

She shrugged, "It seemed like the only thing I could say."

Josh ground his teeth as he balled his hand into a fist. Maya took a step back as a wave of caution flooded through her. Josh angrily slammed his fist into a locker shocking her once again.

"Hey, hey, hey," She soothed before he could punch the lockers again and seriously hurt himself.

Maya held onto his arm trying to keep him steady. "It's okay, I promise."

He slid down onto the floor his back against the lockers.

"It hurts, Maya." He said his voice low with emotion. "So much."

She nodded.

"I never knew I could feel this bad," He huffed. "Like my heart was ripped out and ran over by a truck."

Maya wrapped her arm around him, "It's going to be okay. Heartbreak doesn't last forever."

Josh lifted up his knees and rested his elbows onto them as he placed his hands into his. That was the first time Maya had ever seen him cry.

"Let's get out here," Maya said abruptly.

Josh looked up from his hands, "Where?" He asked.

Maya gave him a look, "Do you trust me?"

He sighed, "Anywhere's better than here."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Maya, why are we at the beach?" He demanded.

"It's not our final stop, now get out of your car. We need to walk the rest of the way."

"Where are you taking me?"

She smirked devilishly, "Somewhere where no one can here you scream."

"That's comforting," He said sarcastically. "At least when you kill me you will be putting me out of my misery."

Maya chuckled. "Not just yet, Mathews."

She tugged on his arm and pulled him up to where the rocky hills were taking him farther and farther down the beach until they reached a secluded spot. They finally got to one of the higher cliffs at the beach.

"Why are we here?" He asked with a frown.

Maya folded her arms and stared at him. "So no one can hear you scream."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you feel," She took a step closer to him. "So worked up and with no way to let it out. Now you have one - you scream."

So Josh did as she advised and let it all out. He screamed.

* * *

 **AN: Who else believes Missy's crack story about the mono? Anyways please review, follow and favorite.**

 **God Bless you all**

 **~Wendy**


	5. Fall Festival Freak Outs

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been a little late but school is starting in about three weeks and I've been preparing. Plus I seem to have this weird habit of writing more when I'm PMSing. Stupid right?**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Alright first event," He scribbled something onto the board. "Fall Festival!"_

 _Maya was more than impressed by his commanding take charge attitude. It was really hot._

 _He turned to the yearbook members, "Who's taking it?"_

 _Maya's hand went up gingerly knowing that no one else wanted it._

 _His eyebrows rose up slightly, "Alright Maya you and I are on Fall Festival."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Why are you so wound up?" She asked._

 _He huffed, "Now don't jump for joy but Sophie wants to see other people."_

 _"Why would I be happy?" She asked._

 _He gave her a pointed look, "You know why." He mumbled._

 _Maya placed a hand on his, "When you care about someone and I mean really care about someone - the way I care about you it hurts when they hurt and you can't get pleasure from that."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"What about Missy?"_

 _He fisted his hands through his pockets. "She's home sick with mono."_

 _Riley thought aloud for a second. "But you don't have mono."_

 _"That means she's been kissing someone else."_

 **(Chapter Five)**

"When's Maya going to be here so we can go?" Josh demanded with impatience.

Riley huffed in annoyance. What her best friend saw in his she had yet to understand. He stood in her doorway as she finished running a brush through her hair. All three of them had to get to the Festival an hour early for their clubs. Riley being that she was performing with the cheer team was already nervous enough and his constant nagging was grating on her nerves.

"How long does it take for you to put on a pair of leggings and shirt?" He groaned angrily.

Riley narrowed her eyes, "I have to pack and do my hair you idiot."

"Can you two hurry up?" Auggie demanded. "Ava hates it when I'm late."

"Well get your master to loosen the leash!" Josh snapped.

"Hey!" Auggie cautioned. "Don't talk about her like that."

Riley rolled her eyes, "You two are so stupid sometimes."

"I'm not the one whose wearing three outfits just for one night!" He argued.

"Who even needs that many clothes?" Auggie demanded.

"This," she ran a hand to the exercise clothes she was currently wearing, "Is for rehearsal. My uniform is for the performance and then I change so I can actually enjoy the Festival."

With that she zipped up her duffel bag and stomped passed her brother. As Riley went down the stairs the doorbell rang. Making a detour she moved to open it.

Maya smoothed her hands over the maroon dress and she looked up to meet her best friend's eyes.

"Wow," Riley said with a smirk, "You look hot."

Maya blushed softly as she straightened her leather jacket enjoying the feel of it on her skin.

"Had to do something to make this thing less girly," She fluffed at the dress Riley had forced her to buy and wear.

"Since when do you wear eyeliner?" Asked the brunette as Maya walked in and she closed the door behind her.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea," She said with a shrug.

"Well it looks great."

"Thanks."

Her hair had been deliberately curled and up in a high ponytail while her bangs framed her face making her eyes stand out all the more.

Katy had talked her daughter into wearing a heavy layer of black eyeliner to make her eyes stand out. She had been right so now when ever Maya looked at anyone it was like she was staring into their soul. Not that Maya would admit it to anyone especially Riley she really enjoyed dressing up. She had paired the dress with rose patterned black lace and black high heeled ankle boots.

"We should get going," Riley said quickly. "My two idiot brothers have been on my back for the past hour and now they're the ones that are taking forever."

"Alright," Josh drawled as he skipped down the stairs, "Let's get this show on the road - whoa." He breathed as he caught sight of Maya.

Maya missed the way he stared at her as she was still fiddling with her dress feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"So are we leaving or what?" Riley finally said hating the awkwardness in the room.

Josh coughed, "Yeah, um let's go."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked out of the girls locker room now in a simple light blue denim button down shirt that was tucked into the lace ivory colored shorts with her favorite thin woven brown leather belt. The cheerleading performance had gone well without a hitch and her heart was still pounding. She wanted to hurry and find Lucas before Missy who was still in the locker room could.

She walked down the dimly lit halls the sound of the Festival blaring through the thick school walls. The Festival touched every single corner of Lightning Creek but the main point of action and activity was the high school. Smackle was able to get the ferris wheel along with hundreds of other games in the courtyard turning it into a carnival.

A voice called out from behind her "Excuse me I was looking for my friend,"

Riley turned to see Lucas standing behind her in his letterman's jacket and his faded blue jeans.

A look of shock and surprise clouded his jade eyes but a smile soon entered them.

"Riley," He breathed. "You look amazing."

She ran a hand through her pin straight hair and smiled widely up at him. "Thank you."

"I was looking for you," He began walking towards her.

She closed the gap between them, "I gathered."

Riley wondered why he wasn't looking for Missy but shrugged it off as something of no consequence if it meant that she got to spend some more time with him.

"You were amazing out there," He said with a grin. "I told you it was going to be perfect."

She shrugged in concession. "For once you were right."

"So, Missy said she would meet me later," He said with a sigh. "Until she does, do you want to hang out?"

Riley bit her lip before nodding, "I'd love to."

They turned to walk out to the large courtyard.

"You do know that I'm totally going to kick your butt in all of these games, right?" He said with a smirk as he opened the door for her.

Riley narrowed her eyes and matched his smirk with one of her own. "I'd love to see you try."

"Game on," He challenged.

"Game on."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya took yet another picture of a small child in her father's arms as he handed her a large stuffed bunny he had won at a horseshoe game. The little girl had so much love in her eyes that she couldn't help but be envious of their relationship. All Maya had ever wanted was a father and it killed her whenever she saw others have something she desperately wanted.

"You okay?" Came a deep whisper causing her to jump.

She wheeled around to face Josh, "Don't sneak up on me like that again!" She hissed angrily.

He shrugged lazily, "I was calling your name liked five times. Where was your head?"

Maya didn't bother answering.

"Are those heels affecting your brain or something?"

Her blue eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest. "No but they're hurting your feet."

His brows furrowed in evident confusion. "Don't you mean your fee - "

He was cut off by her right heel slamming into his own foot.

"I meant yours," She said bitterly as she stalked off to get some more pictures.

He had been acting like a huge jerk since the car ride to the Festival. Josh was constantly making snide comments about her outfit and it was getting on her nerves. It didn't matter how strongly she felt about him when someone was being a jerk to her she let them know about it. No exceptions for anyone. Even Josh Matthews.

"Maya," She heard Josh call out above the noise.

Maya didn't move as she kept her back to him and moved to take the picture of a couple kissing.

"Please, just let me apologize." He begged only making her all the more angry.

She wheeled around her blue eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Why don't you just go nurse your broken heart over Sophie by yourself instead of taking all your pain out on me!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

Not wanting to hear what he had to say in return she stalked off wanting to get lost in the crowd so he couldn't track her down.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Lucas let out a deep laugh as Riley felt his eyes on her. She gripped her hands firmly around the large mallet and struggled to get the it barely a foot off the ground.

"It's hard," She huffed in exasperation.

Lucas simply let out another laugh from behind her.

"You could just give up now," He offered sounding so smug.

She narrowed her eyes and shot him an icy look before turning back to the High Striker game that was such a carnival cliché. Whenever she'd seen this thing she always assumed it was so easy. It wasn't until she actually tried it that she realized just how wrong she'd been.

Not wanting to chicken out and see him grow even smugger she pulled together every ounce of strength she had in her fifteen year old body and slammed the excruciatingly heavy mallet onto the circular metal slab. Her heart sank into her chest as the ball in between the long thermometer like part of the game only rose up a measly foot from the ground.

Lucas let out a breathless chuckle when they saw that the best she had gotten was 'wimpy' scraping above 'embarrassing'.

"Oh you try and do better," She challenged.

"I can do better in my sleep," He boasted.

Playfully Riley placed a hand on the center of his chest and pushed him backwards.

"Everyone knows carnival games are rigged."

He smirked, "That's what losers say."

Lucas brushed passed her and handed his ticket to the parent who had volunteered to work the booth. Riley's breath hitched as he slowly peeled off his jacket revealing his body hugging black t-shirt that stopped at his shoulders showing off his well defined muscles.

"Talk is cheap, Friar." She sneered embracing her inner Maya.

He turned his back on her facing the game. Lucas squared his shoulders and picked up the mallet from the ground with a natural ease. Quickly he swung it over his shoulder and brought it down to the slab. Riley's jaw dropped as the bell went the entire twenty feet the top reaching the lights that went off proclaiming him to be an 'Adonis'.

The parent behind the booth next to the game smiled widely.

"Amazing!" She gushed much to Riley's annoyance. "What prize would you like?"

Lucas shot a look at Riley before looking at the array of items. Riley who kept her eyes trained on the ground in defeat. The autumn wind flowed through her brown locks.

"Hey," Lucas called to her.

She looked up to see in his arms was a very large - at least five feet tall - pink stuffed bear.

"Very manly," She teased when she recollected her wits.

"I'd hope not," He replied as he held it out to her. "Because I got it for you."

Her eyes grew slightly wider, "Seriously?"

"Yeah when we got here you said it was cute," He said sheepishly. "Is it too cheesy?"

She scoffed, "Of course not! I love it and thanks for paying attention."

Lucas' eyes shined with pride as she took the bear into her arms enjoying the soft feel of the faux pink fur on her arms.

Something caught his eye as he looked away from hers to something behind her head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We should go on the ferris wheel," He said quickly.

Not giving her much of a chance to answer Lucas took her hand in his and quickly led her to the direction of the ferris wheel. Riley's heart raced as she realized they were holding hands. Actual laced fingers, palm to palm hand holding! She tried to mentally write it off as a mistake but her heart was already running off into la la land.

He gave the needed tickets for the ride and the two entered the last available seat. Because Riley insisted on placing the bear beside them they had to squeeze together. The volunteer locked the circular like seat and moved back to their station to start up the ride.

"I've had so much fun," She said when the wheel began rotating counter clockwise.

Lucas nodded in agreement, "Me too."

She looked into his emerald eyes and out of fear of getting lost in them she turned her attention below her. This was a huge mistake as Riley quickly remembered how big her fear of heights was.

"Wow," She breathed softly as they approached the apex of the wheel.

Riley felt his eyes on her as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, we're just up so high."

"Are you scared of heights?" He asked concern dripping in his voice.

She nodded keeping her eyes on the ground. Thinking that they should've been moving Riley tried to envision getting to the ground and kept quiet. The sickening sound of the screech of the metal against metal assaulted her ears as the wheel came to a jolting stop.

"Oh my goodness," She gasped breathlessly. "Please tell me that we didn't just experience every single cliché in the book and we're stuck up her!" She cried.

She felt his hand come to her back as it rubbed small subtle slow circles.

"Just relax," He tried to soothe.

Riley refused as she shook her head, "I don't wanna," she cried petulantly.

Lucas let out a small laugh, "Come on and just look at me and we can talk. It'll take the edge off of everything."

Slowly she tore her eyes away from the ground which to her was getting farther away by the second. When her brown eyes met his green ones she felt her nerves still and her heart flutter.

"I'm such an idiot," He said softly. "I practically forced you up here and you're terrified."

Riley frowned slightly, "Don't be. I should've told you - it's my fault."

"Riley just drop the good girl thing for a second and let me feel bad."

She sighed, "Fine. It's _all_ your fault and I hate you." She deadpanned.

He eyed her for a second before breaking out into a soft smile.

"Thank you." His voice held a tone of satisfaction.

"So," She trailed keeping her eyes on him trying not to look down.

"Are you going to homecoming next week?"

She shot him a pointed look, "It's mandatory for cheerleaders."

"Your friend, Smackle, she's planning it, right?"

Riley nodded with a smile playing at her lips.

"She really pushed to have it on Halloween," She revealed.

"She did it kind of late though," He said.

"But I don't think the school's ever had a costume themed homecoming dance, it'll be cool."

"True," He agreed.

"What are you going as?" She inquired with an arched brow.

He smirked, "Can't say - it's a surprise."

"I'll just ask Missy what she's going as."

"Why would you do that?"

Riley shrugged, "Couples always coordinate for this sort of thing."

What looked like worry washed over his face.

"But we haven't really talked about it," He mumbled under his breath. "I already bought my costume."

Riley jumped quickly to speak, "I'm sure she'll understand."

It was his turn to give her a look.

"Have you met my girlfriend?"

Sadly, she had.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You know, stalking is illegal."

A deep voice startled Maya from where she stood a few feet before the ferris wheel where she was happily taking pictures of an incredibly cozy Lucas and Riley.

She turned as she met the eyes of a tall stranger - in Maya's case everyone was tall compared to her.

"Are you a cop?" She challenged with an arched brow.

"Nope," The stranger answered simply.

Maya observed him for a second. He was tall, lanky with smooth lightly tanned skin, light brown hair and jade green eyes.

"Then what are you?" She asked

He smirked accentuating the mole he had at the corner of his mouth. A lot like Josh's. "Just curious."

"Curious?" She gave him one more long look before stating, "You're not from around here, are you?"

A look of surprise danced in his dark grey eyes for a split second before the humor returned in them.

"Is it that obvious?"

Maya pursed her lips in thought, "Depends on how you look."

"And what do you see?"

She shrugged and answered honestly, "A stranger."

He took a step closer to her and took one of the hands he had fisted into the pockets of his midnight black leather jacket and held it out to her.

"I'm Aiden."

She eyed his hand for a second, almost hesitantly before finally she took it.

"Maya."

He held her hand for a good moment and she was able to feel the warmth that emanated from his palm. It was comforting.

"So," He said with a cough as he released her hand. "Do you actually go here or are you just creepily taking pics of high school kids?"

She let out a brief chuckle, "As it just so happens I do go here. I'm in yearbook." She held out the camera as if it was proof of her story.

"That's way less threatening."

"What about you?" She asked. "Do you go here?"

He nodded, "I'm a Freshman."

"Cool, me too."

He smiled at the admission. "It seems like a cool place."

"So why'd you move to Lightning Creek?" She asked.

Aiden placed his hands back in his pockets. "My mom grew up here and thought it'd be nice to get back to her roots. She's actually going to be the new principal."

"That's even more threatening," She mused.

He scoffed, "Tell me about it."

"You know, I've never seen you at school," She said idly.

"Just got here today and mom doesn't start working for another month."

"Well you should stop by Katy's Diner and maybe I can talk the owner into getting you a free milkshake."

He raised a brow, "And just how can possibly swing that?"

"Stop by and I just might tell you."

"And then after the shake you can show me around town," He said.

That caught her completely off guard. It sounded like he was asking her out on a date. Sure he was cute - hot even - but the second he said those words she instantly thought about Josh and how strongly she felt about him.

"Aiden I um - "

"Have a boyfriend?" He filled in.

"No," She shook her head vigorously "It's not that."

"Just got out of a relationship?" He guessed again.

Once again she shook her head, "Not that either."

"What's his name?" He asked.

"There is no he," She lied hoping he couldn't tell.

Aiden gave her a look of suspicion.

"No seriously I am completely unattached and available," She argued.

"Then what is it?"

Maya thought of the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not sure I'd be much of a date - I'm not too good at those things," She said quickly.

They were caught off guard by the start up of the ferris wheel. After it safely resumed moving they turned back to each other.

"Well," He began surprising Maya slightly.

"Well what?"

"Well when you're sure about this dating thing you should text me sometime."

Before she could really object or think they had already exchanged numbers and he was off to go look for his mom and baby brother who was still in middle school.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Lucas helped Riley out of the ferris wheel seat but as she was up and standing they never let go of each other's hand.

"That was insane," She said as they walked away from the ride.

Riley adjusted the bear she was holding so she could feel more comfortable.

He nodded in agreement, "I always knew it could happen but I never thought it'd happen to me."

"But it was nice to just talk," She countered.

"Definitely."

A hotdog stand caught her eye as she directed his gaze over.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starving."

Riley grinned, "Then let's go."

She took his hand and led him over to the not so busy concessions stand.

He motioned with his hands for her to go before him.

"Ladies first," He prompted.

Riley smiled, "Thanks."

"What can I get you?" Asked the volunteer in charge of the stand.

Riley eyed what they were having before handing the appropriate amount of tickets.

"One extra large blue cotton candy," She said happily.

"Good choice," Lucas remarked from behind her.

She looked at him for a second before being handed the stick of cotton candy. Lucas then ordered a bowl of incredibly cheesy nachos. The two teens made their way to the picnic tables beside the stand.

"What did you mean by _'good'_ choice?" She asked once they were seated.

He gave her a teasing look, "It seems like something a good girl would order."

Riley looked up at him through her eyelashes, "And nachos is such a meathead cliché."

He recoiled slightly before returning back to normal. "Touché."

"I guess there's more to the both of us than most people would care to think," She said softly before tearing into a piece of her sugary meal.

Lucas looked at her for a moment. A look that unsettled her for quite a while.

"You seem to be the only one that sees that."

Her eyes met his, "It's all there, plain as day. You just pay attention."

"Well what do you see?" He asked.

She exhaled for a second and thought but then decided to just be honest with the boy she liked.

"Someone with a good heart and a lot on his mind. You love your friends and your family, you're terrified of disappointing the people you love and you're really sweet and caring."

Riley saw that he was giving her that look again and cut her ramble short.

"Sorry," She said quickly, "I went off into Riley town again and I - "

"You're amazing," He said simply.

She looked down at the wooden table as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Not really, I'm just honest."

"Just accept the compliment and move on, Riley." He said his voice a soft whisper.

She smiled and nodded, "Okay. Thanks for the compliment."

"You are very welcome, Riley." He slid the bowl of nachos to her. "You want some?"

She looked at it for a moment before taking a cheesy tortilla chip from the bowl.

"You want some cotton candy?" She asked before placing the chip in her mouth.

"Nah," He said with a soft shake of his head. "I don't like sweets much."

Her eyes grew wide, "You're kidding! What did you do as a kid?"

He shrugged, "Ate my vegetables I guess."

"Now who's the goodie goodie?"

"Still you."

She took another one of the nachos, "Then we're going to have to change that, won't we?"

"Nope," He answered quickly.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged appearing sheepish, "I don't want you to change. Ever."

"What the hell, Lucas!" Screeched an all too familiar voice.

They both turned to see Missy standing before their table looking absolutely livid.

"Missy," He said with a slight groan.

"I'm gone for less than a moment and you're - "

"Less than a moment?" He parroted looking equally as annoyed. "You've been MIA the entire night!"

"That doesn't give you the right to go running off with some Freshman!"

"Don't talk about her like that," He snapped surprising Maya and what seemed like Missy too.

"Excuse you?" She hissed.

"Missy, I don't get why you're overreacting," He said with a sigh. "You said we should just hang out with our friends tonight."

"Yeah," She said quickly. "I meant your guy friends not people like _her_."

"Maybe, I should get going. It's getting late anyways."

"Yeah you should go," Missy agreed happily. "It's probably your bedtime."

She got up to leave but Lucas stopped her, "No stay."

"Look it's cool," She said softly. "I had fun and you two obviously need to work some things out."

He sighed, "Alright, good night I guess."

She smiled with a slight nod, "Good night."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You said no?" Riley demanded angrily. "Are you stupid?"

Maya shrugged, "Why would I go out with some stranger?"

"That's why you date to get to know each other!" Riley cried.

She tossed her best friend a clean shirt as she changed into her own pair of pajamas.

"You need to call him," Riley said quickly.

"What, why?" Maya demanded.

"Because the way you described him - he's hot and he likes you! This is a calling must."

"But it's midnight - why would he still be awake?"

"I don't know but I'm already calling him."

Maya blanched as she saw that Riley had her pone in her hands.

"Riley Matthews," She cautioned threateningly. "You give me that phone right now or I'm going to strangle yo - "

"Maya!" Riley said quickly as she cut her off.

"What?" Maya demanded.

"Why is his name Aiden _Friar_ in your contacts?"

"Come again?" Demanded the blonde.

Riley showed Maya her cell phone showing her that indeed it was Aiden Friar.

"Now I'm most definitely not going out with him."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya closed her locker as the last school bell rang. She looked across the hall to see Aiden talking to a group of AV kids. Maya secured her bag around her shoulders and moved to the group of students.

Their eyes grew wide as they all inhaled sharply.

Slightly creeped out she looked to Aiden.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure," He looked to the AV Kids, "I'll call you guys."

They nodded vigorously as he and Maya walked outside and sat on one of the benches in the courtyard.

"New friends?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Yeah. They're cool."

"Why'd they freak out when I walked over?" She asked idly.

"Cause your hot."

She shot him a look, "Yeah right."

"We should fix your mirror then," He said quickly.

She rolled her eyes.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Your last names Friar?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah - is that an issue?"

"As in Lucas Friar?"

Realization colored his features. "You're not the first person to ask me that."

"So are you two related?"

He nodded again, "He's my cousin."

"That's cool, I guess."

"Why'd you freak out?" He asked now. "Did you two used to date or - "

"No!" She said quickly. "Lucas Friar is the last person on the face of this Earth I would date."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, you don't seem to be his type."

"Thank God."

"You don't seem to like him very much, do you?" He asked.

Maya shrugged, "Not that. I just don't like his girlfriend and I guess it's a hate by association thing."

"But I thought his girlfriend was your best friend."

"What?" She gasped. "Missy?"

"No," He said slowly. "Riley. He wouldn't stop talking about her on the ride home. I said something about you and it was game over. All Riley all the time."

"Well she isn't his girlfriend, trust me."

"Since we're on the subject of relationships and dating - "

"Aiden," She sighed softly. "My mind hasn't changed."

"Do you at least see us being friends?" He asked.

"Of course," She said quickly. "And if I wasn't the way I am now I would totally go out with you."

He smirked, "Really?"

She nodded, "Most definitely."

"Then I'm a patient guy. I can wait."

With that he walked off leaving her more confused than ever.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Maya you took some good pictures at the Festival," Josh remarked idly as she finished uploading them onto the computer.

She kept her eyes on the screen.

Her voice was icy as she replied. "Thanks."

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked his voice holding desperation.

Her eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Not at all," She lied.

"I didn't mean what I said - "

"Which part?" She hissed. "The crap you said in the car or the rest of it at the Festival?"

He sighed. "I've just been going through a rough time you know that - "

"Then why don't you go figure it out with someone you won't push away?" She bit back.

"Please Maya," He whispered. "Please just come outside and talk to me."

Her gaze wavered from the computer as she fought everything she had to keep her eyes on the computer screen.

"Please," He said again. "All I need in five minutes of your time and if you still hate me I won't talk to you again."

Finally her eyes went to his as she spoke, "Fine we can talk."

* * *

 **AN: Yep there's more than one Friar in the girls' lives. There's a picture of him on my profile so go check that out along w/ the girls outfits. Please follow favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all**

 **~Wendy**


	6. Sisters

**AN: So this chapter was originally posted a week before I went back to school but I'm revising it because I had so many errors on here. It's fixed but hey, no one's perfect there might be something left over.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 **(Last** _ **Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Amazing!" She gushed much to Riley's annoyance. "What prize would you like?"_

 _Lucas shot a look at Riley before looking at the array of items. Riley who kept her eyes trained on the ground in defeat. The autumn wind flowed through her brown locks._

 _"Hey," Lucas called to her._

 _She looked up to see in his arms was a very large - at least five feet tall - pink stuffed bear._

 _"Very manly," She teased when she recollected her wits._

 _"I'd hope not," He replied as he held it out to her. "Because I got it for you."_

 _Her eyes grew slightly wider, "Seriously?"_

 _"Yeah when we got here you said it was cute," He said sheepishly. "Is it too cheesy?"_

 _She scoffed, "Of course not! I love it and thanks for paying attention."_

 _Lucas' eyes shined with pride as she took the bear into her arms enjoying the soft feel of the faux pink fur on her arms._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"You okay?" Came a deep whisper causing her to jump._

 _She wheeled around to face Josh, "Don't sneak up on me like that again!" She hissed angrily._

 _He shrugged lazily, "I was calling your name liked five times. Where was your head?"_

 _Maya didn't bother answering._

 _"Are those heels affecting your brain or something?"_

 _Her blue eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest. "No but they're hurting your feet."_

 _His brows furrowed in evident confusion. "Don't you mean your fee - "_

 _He was cut off by her right heel slamming into his own foot._

 _"I meant yours," She said bitterly as she stalked off to get some more pictures._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"You said no?" Riley demanded angrily. "Are you stupid?"_

 _Maya shrugged, "Why would I go out with some stranger?"_

 _"That's why you date to get to know each other!" Riley cried._

 _She tossed her best friend a clean shirt as she changed into her own pair of pajamas._

 _"You need to call him," Riley said quickly._

 _"What, why?" Maya demanded._

 _"Because the way you described him - he's hot and he likes you! This is a calling must."_

 _"Maya!" Riley said quickly as she cut her off._

 _"What?" Maya demanded._

 _"Why is his name Aiden Friar in your contacts?"_

 _"Come again?" Demanded the blonde._

 _Riley showed Maya her cell phone showing her that indeed it was Aiden Friar._

 _"Now I'm most definitely not going out with him."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _He sighed. "I've just been going through a rough time you know that - "_

 _"Then why don't you go figure it out with someone you won't push away?" She bit back._

 _"Please Maya," He whispered. "Please just come outside and talk to me."_

 _Her gaze wavered from the computer as she fought everything she had to keep her eyes on the computer screen._

 _"Please," He said again. "All I need in five minutes of your time and if you still hate me I won't talk to you again."_

 _Finally her eyes went to his as she spoke, "Fine we can talk."_

 **(Chapter Six)**

"You have two minutes," Maya said stiffly as she leaned against a locker while Josh stood in front of her.

"Really?" He cried. "That's all I get?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Fine then. One minute."

"Okay, okay." He said quickly. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to be a jerk to you, it just hurts right now."

"I get that, Josh, I really do." His eyebrows rose as optimism colored his handsome features. "But I can't be your emotional cheerleader and verbal punching bag at the same exact time - it's not fair to me, okay?"

He nodded vigorously, "I promise you that I'm done taking my issues out on you."

She smiled for the first time since they talked and he visibly relaxed.

"And if you want to work off some pent up frustration, join a gym." She patted his arm. "You're looking a little squishy."

He scoffed and playfully shoved her, "Says the girl whose never even step foot in a gym."

"I so have!" She argued with a laugh.

"Oh really?" He challenged.

Maya nodded, "Yes really."

"When?"

She bit her lip sheepishly, "To get Riley from practice."

"So um I was thinking - "

"Maya," A voice called from behind them.

She turned to see Aiden smiling at her and she grinned in turn.

"Hey," Said the blonde happy to see him. "What are you doing after school?"

Aiden walked up to them, "Luke's staying after for practice and my mom talked me into staying with him."

She nodded, "Cool."

A cough came from Josh who was standing behind her.

"Oh yeah, Aiden this is Josh," She motioned to her lifelong crush. "He's Riley's brother."

At the admission Maya noticed Aiden relax. She imagined he was thinking she and Josh were something more than friends.

"I'm actually really glad that you're still here cuz I heard about that dance next week and um - "

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sauntered into her older brother's bedroom ignoring to knock. Hey, if he refused to knock why shouldn't she?

"Josh," She said quickly.

He looked up from his photography magazine and frowned.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Can you even spell 'knocking'?" she fired back.

He narrowed his brown eyes, "What do you want?"

"I need a ride - "

"No."

"Just like that?" She demanded.

He gave her a smug smirk, "Just like that, sis."

"But you don't even know what for," she cried.

"I don't need to know what it's for," He set the magazine down. "You have me driving over time with cheer practice and I'm sticking to that chauffer gig only."

"But Maya and I need - "

"Wait a sec, Maya's coming?" He asked.

Riley hesitantly nodded. A light came on in her head as she spoke choosing her next words carefully.

"Yep, we're up shopping for the dance and I - "

"So she'll be trying on clothes and ... such?" He asked.

Riley had to bite back her smile at her brothers obviously desperation. Maybe he really was coming around on dating Maya.

"That is usually what you do when you go shopping for dresses."

"Where are we going then?"

"Into the city to the costume shop," Riley informed. "At noon on Saturday."

"Sure," He said quickly. "Just uh don't tell Maya that I'm driving."

"Then how will I - "

"Don't worry about it," He mumbled. "I'm just not sure if she really forgave me for being such an ass to her at the Festival."

"Oh yeah, she hasn't," Riley deadpanned. "Or at least not completely."

"Why not?" He demanded.

Riley shrugged, "I don't know really."

"But you two are Riley and Maya she's more of your twin than Auggie ever could be!"

The brunette rolled her brown eyes, "Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?"

It was his turn to shrug as she saw him go into a deep thought.

"I guess I never really saw her as a friend until Sophie and I um b-b- ended it."

"Stop it," Riley said seriously.

"Stop what?" Josh demanded.

"You know exactly how she feels about and exactly how damaged her heart is," She hissed. "That girl my best friend and sister has been crazy about you since the third grade and you only ever looked at her to tell her to back off. What the hell changed?"

"I don't know," He stammered.

"I do," She informed as she folded her arms across her chest. "You got your heart ripped out and stomped on. And now you're using Maya and you're going to use her until it's all better and then you'll leave her high and dry with a broken heart of her own."

"You don't know that and you do not know me." He bit out, the bitterness in his voice.

Riley stepped closer to him staring him down with her steely brown eyes. At the moment she didn't give two shakes if this boy was her brother or not. What mattered was Maya and her fragile heart. What mattered is that Riley would completely destroy Josh if he continued to toy with the poor girl any further.

"Oh but I do know you, Josh. You forget that I'm your sister and I saw you plow through girl after girl after girl before fell for Sophie. She was first love and she is still your only. Clearly you are not over her and when Maya figures out that you're just using her as a confidence boost it will _kill_ her."

Josh stood up from his bed and stared down at his sister rage coloring their shared brown eyes.

"You know I never once asked for her to feel this way about me!" He nearly shouted. "If I can't control my heart how in the hell do you expect me to control hers?"

"You may not control your feelings but you sure as hell do control your actions!" She hissed angrily.

"Meaning what?"

She pointed a finger of accusation at her older brother. "All you have ever done is push her away and ignore her, just like her dad!"

"What does her dad have to with this?"

" Why on Earth do you think you think she lo - _likes_ \- you so much?" Riley demanded.

Josh rose a brow silently asking his sister to answer her own question.

"She is trying to compensate for the love that her dad never gave her. And every time you say no, ignore her and push her away it only makes her want you more because then you come back and you leave your issues on her doorstep and she makes it all better for you."

"I do not," He argued instantly.

"I've seen you do it to her practically our whole lives!" She cried with a defiant scoff and a toss of her head. "Maya's damaged and you are draining her of the only bit of love she has left you don't give any in return." Riley took a breath. "How in the world do you expect her to ever love herself when you _steal_ the love from her?"

A pregnant pause filled his bedroom as he sagged into the bed and Riley kept her gaze on him. There was no way she was letting up now. She was on a mission to fix this cycle of her brother toying with her sister's heart.

"What do you want me to do?" He mumbled.

Riley straightened up. They had arrived at the place she needed to put her plan into action.

"I want you to tell her - no scratch that - encourage her to go out with Aiden. He's a good guy and I know he'll treat her better than you ever could."

"Aiden?" He parroted.

Riley nodded slowly, "He's Lucas cousin and he just - "

"I know who he is," Josh cut her off. "I'm pretty sure the dude was trying to ask her out and I blocked it."

"See," She said quickly. "My point exactly. You blocked her chance for love when you probably weren't even ready to offer her the same thing."

"Riley," He sighed his voice completely drenched with emotion.

"So will you do it?" Riley asked. "Will you push her to Aiden?"

Josh placed his forehead in his hands and exhaled.

"Fine," He said quickly. "I'll try to get her with Aiden."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"How about this?" Riley asked as she exited the changing room in a simply flowing off white gown.

Maya shrugged, "It's pretty but it doesn't really scream angel to me." She remarked.

Riley groaned almost ready to give up on finding the perfect dress to complete her costume.

"But you said that about the last five dresses," She whined.

The blonde shrugged, "I'm just trying to help you get what you want."

"If you really wanted to do that you would be going to the dance with me."

"You know I'm not into school functions."

"But you went to the Festival," Riley argued.

"Because I had to cover it for the yearbook."

What Maya really wanted to say was _"Because Josh would be there,"_ but he was currently sitting in the purple dressing room waiting chair next to her and she couldn't really divulge that information. Plus it didn't matter because Riley as her best friend and sister already knew what the hopelessly lovesick blonde meant.

The brunette turned to her older brother.

"Josh," Riley called out.

He didn't bother looking up from his phone as he mumbled, "Hmm?"

Riley placed her hands on her hips, "What do you think?"

"Cute." He said in a monotone but kept his eyes trained on his phone.

Riley quickly snatched it and observed its contents, "You are seriously not stalking Sophie's Instagram page, are you?"

Maya's heart sank as she was yet again reminded that Sophie was the girl he loved. _Not_ her. It was never going to be her. Maya Hart was once again staring into the cold reality that the men she loved in her life could never truly love her back. _Ever_.

Josh snatched his phone back from her hands.

"Don't judge me," He commanded. "But would it be too creepy if I liked her pic of her making out with some tool? I want to think that I'm over even though I am so not over her."

Maya gritted her teeth as she sneered out, "You are _such_ girl."

With that she huffed up and exited the vintage costume shop annoyed even by the cliché ringing of the bell that announced her departure. Maya leaned against the store window and knitted her blonde eyebrows together. Sometimes, to her, it seemed like Josh was purposely breaking her heart. Over and over again it was another reminder that he would love anyone but her. What was so wrong with her that made the teen virtually unlovable?

"You okay?" Came a familiar voice.

She looked up into Aiden's kind warm eyes and she soon felt the tears that were currently falling from her own blue ones.

Maya let out a shaky breath, "I just feel so - "

"Lonely?" He guessed.

The blonde nodded slightly. "How did you know?" She asked.

Aiden shrugged, "My mom got that look a lot after she and my former stepdad split."

Maya softly smacked her lips together as she brushed away a tear.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

She could only shrug, "Everything's wrong but it just seems like everything's wrong with me. Like I'm the problem."

The second Aiden wrapped his arms around her and she settled her face into his strong chest she unloaded all her burdens and tears.

"Why am I so unlovable?" She found herself asking.

Aiden pulled away from her slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"You are the farthest thing from unlovable," He declared.

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "You're just saying because for some ridiculous reason you want to date me."

"And is that so bad?" He asked. "Besides, I'm not just saying that."

"Really?" She asked not once believing his words.

"Yeah," He whispered as he dusted away one of her tears with his thumb. "I've only just met you and I can already see how freaking amazing you are."

Maya thought for a second before she spoke.

"What are you doing right now?" She asked.

"I just finished shopping for furniture with my mom."

She nodded, "Do you think she'd be cool if we went back in town for that milkshake?"

The corner of his mouth rose in that half smirk she was growing found of.

"I think she'd be very cool with that," He said as his smile grew to be a grin.

Aiden held out his hand and this time she readily took it.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You did it," Riley declared.

"Did what?" Josh asked.

His eyes were no longer on his phone but on the window where both he and his sister had witnessed Aiden and Maya leave together.

"Drive her to Aiden." Filled in Riley. "You weren't even trying and you did it. The universe must really want her and Aiden together."

He smirked but that signature mischievous and triumphant twinkle in his eyes was nowhere to be found.

"The universe had nothing to do with that," He informed.

"Oh yeah?" Riley rose a brow as she sat down next to her brother. "How do _you_ know?"

"Cuz I saw Aiden walk into that place across the street with his mom and I knew if I got her to storm off he'd be there in no time to swoop in and dry her tears." He didn't look her in the eyes. "No dude in his right mind would ever stress about liking a chick's picture even if it is his e-e- former girlfriend and some tool."

"Wow," Riley breathed as she swallowed down this information. "You can be manipulative."

"This may just come as a shock to you but I actually did take the time to get to know her, Riles. I know exactly how that girl ticks sometimes I'm just too much of an ass to remember how fragile she is."

"No," She sighed. "Maya's just gotten really good at fooling people into thinking that she isn't broken."

He finally met her eyes. "How did you get so damn good at reading her?"

"She's my sister." She said with a heavy shrug.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"He left ... when I was ten," Maya said softly. "As he walked out of the house I stood in our bay window and I kept wishing he would turn around."

"And did he?" Aiden asked.

Maya swallowed back the lump in her throat, "No. He just walked out and left us behind like he wasn't my father, like he wasn't supposed to care that he was breaking my heart."

They sat in a booth at the very back of her mother's diner. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as the slice of pie they had shared was halfway finished along with their own milkshakes.

"I'm so sorry, Maya."

"Why should you be?" She asked. "You weren't the one who left me."

"Any man who would leave his kid, especially you is an idiot."

She eyed him for a second, "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Sort of."

"Feel free to tell," She encouraged.

Aiden stayed silent.

"Come on," She prodded gently. "I laid all my stuff bare."

"Who are you, Adele?" He joked.

"You knew those lyrics?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged sheepishly as his cheeks tinted with a blush.

"Should I trade in my manliness card?" He asked.

Maya laughed lightly while she toyed with her straw.

"Not just yet," She answered and took a sip of her chocolate shake. "But come on don't change the subject. Tell me about your dad."

Aiden took a sip of his vanilla milkshake and sighed.

"Okay," He said softly. "My mom was born and raised here in Lightning Creek. She's actually Pastor McKinley's youngest daughter."

"Being a preacher's kid seems like a hard burden." Maya remarked.

"It was," He confirmed her statement with a nod.

"How did she deal?" She asked.

"She was your typical good girl up until she was fifteen when my grandmother died of a heart attack."

"Whoa," Maya said softly. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It sent her over the edge. She went full on into a rebellious streak. Drinking, smoking pot and cigarettes she got with any guy with a heartbeat. Her life was mess."

"What changed?"

"She got pregnant with me when she was sixteen. Grandpa kicked her out and my birth father refused to take her in so she moved to New York and my aunt and uncle took her in and helped her raised me. She finished high school top her class, got her degree in education and got certified as a principal."

"You're mom is pretty damn amazing," Maya remarked.

Aiden raised his milkshake glass up to her, "So is yours."

Maya smiled softly as she mimicked his actions and they clinked their glasses.

"They might actually have a lot in common," She thought aloud.

"Maybe we should set them up," He offered. "My mom's been kind of friend thirsty lately."

"And my mom isn't a homegrown local they might have that outsider mentality in common too."

"Did we just plan to hook up our moms?" He pondered.

Maya grinned and nodded, "Is that weird?" She inquired.

"Yeah," He said quickly. "But I think you just might be used to weird."

Maya scoffed, "Now just what exactly do you mean by that?"

"If there's anything having a single mother has taught me it is to avoid questions like that."

Maya rolled her eyes at his comment, "You're so silly."

"And you are so beautiful," He said seriously.

When he said it like that, his voice full of so much conviction and certainty Maya had no trouble believing him.

"So," He began after he took a bite out of their shared cherry pie.

"What?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"Does this count as our first date?" He asked.

"Of course not," She said quickly.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"Because I am self respecting young Lightning Creek girl and I refuse to subject myself to a first date of such poor standings." She joked lacing her voice with her best 50s impersonation.

"You are strangely so good at that," He observed.

Maya shrugged, "It's a talent."

"So when are we going to have our first date?" He asked.

"When are you free?" She countered.

"Seriously?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No," She said her voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm just trying to lead you on."

"Well you are the queen of mixed signals," He remarked. "You haven't exactly been to clear with me about how you feel about me."

Maya bit her lip softly which led to her smirking slightly. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips gently down to hers.

 _That was her first kiss,_ she mused as she pulled away three and a half second later. _It was nice and his lips were soft._

"Does that clear things up for you?" She asked.

Aiden seemed to be in a daze as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Um no, not really," He answered quickly. "Maybe we should uh kiss again and again to clear things up."

Maya snickered but despite herself she found their lips meeting once again and heir second kiss was a lot better now that he wasn't so caught off guard. Aiden was a really good kisser.

"How about the homecoming dance?" He offered after their seventh kiss that afternoon.

"No, I don't want our first date to be surrounded by sweaty hormonal jocks and a prissy cheerleaders."

"Isn't your best friend one of those prissy cheerleaders?" He inquired.

"Of course she isn't," Maya said quickly knowing he was just joking.

"But seriously," She said after a moment, "I want our first date to be just us and not in a gross disgusting High School gym."

"Fair enough," He conceded. "But will our second date be at homecoming."

Maya smirked, "Already planning a second date, we haven't even figured out when we're going on our first one."

Aiden simply shrugged, "I like to be prepared."

"When and where, Aiden?" She asked. "Just tell me when you're going to pick me up and I'll be ready."

A happy grin spread across his face as he looked her in the eyes.

"How about Sunday, at eight. I'll pick you up and we can see a late night show?" He offered.

"Oh and we could see this live painting show at this new museum in the city?"

He nodded vigorously, "And we come back here for a good double cheese burger and soda."

She grinned, "Sounds perfect."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So are you ready for the homecoming game?" Riley asked Lucas as they exited Katy's Diner after their brief studying session.

It was Sunday the week of the homecoming game and the whole town of Lightning Creek was already drowning in the game fever. You could literally feel it pulsating in the air.

Lucas nodded exuding confidence, "Totally."

Riley assessed his demeanor and when she found his eyes she was immediately skeptical.

"Are you sure?" She asked as they walked to her locker.

He exhaled as he breathed out, "No I'm so freaking nervous. My knees still kind of wonky from when I hit it a week back."

"I'm sure you can power through the pain. That's the first thing you learn in dance."

"Well how do you do it?" He asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers and she got her stuff out from it.

Riley thought for a second before answering.

"I remember why I love to dance and perform. I think about how good it feels to work so hard at something all on my own. I didn't buy, sleep or cheat my way into being good I worked my ass off for it." Riley couldn't help but closer her eyes as she visualized all those times she was competing in dance. "And that feeling of stepping out on stage, nailing that last combination and hearing the applause from the crowd is the most amazing feeling in the world."

After a second of silence she opened her eyes to see Lucas staring down at her and she saw something completely unreadable in his emerald green orbs.

"Wow," He breathed.

"What?" She asked suddenly feeling so shy under his close scrutiny.

He shook his head so slowly. "Nothing it's just I've never seen anybody look so alive."

She shrugged, "Thank you."

"So when does you dance competition season start?" He inquired.

"Next semester."

"Do you dance for the school? I didn't know they had a team."

"Oh I don't. I'm on a competition team for one of the studios in the city." She informed.

"That's really cool," He said with a smile. "Hey maybe sometime I could come see you perform or rehearse or something."

She scoffed softly, "It'd have to be rehearsal because all our competitions are so far out of town. I mean it's Lightning Creek - we don't have any competitive dance teams to compete against."

"If you dance anything like you cheer I know it'll be great either way."

"You obviously don't see many dance recitals or performances, do you?"

"Does my little sister's ballet recital count?"

Riley giggled, "Of course it doesn't."

"Well what's the difference?"

"Rehearsal is like seeing all the seams of a dress, all the gears of clock. The actual performance is the ticking sound you get or seeing the finished product in a store window."

"How do you that?" He asked abruptly.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Paint a picture with words," He elaborated. "It's like everything you say is like some verbal work of art."

Riley shyly moved to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear but once again he beat her to it.

"I guess I just read so many books that everything I say starts to sound like one." She looked up at him, "Is it weird?"

"Not at all." He quickly shook his head, "It's actually kind of beautiful."

They continued with their walk down the sidewalk, talking about idle things while his words rang in her mind. Was it possible to fall for him even more?

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Are you sure we should straighten your hair?" Riley fussed.

Maya chuckled softly, "Riles, I think you're more obsessed over this date than I am."

"Well it is your first date," Remarked the brunette. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Well for starters your doing enough freaking out for a third world country." Maya joked. "And second with Aiden I don't feel the need to stress."

"Aw, why is that?" Riley asked.

"Because he tells me how he feels about me. He's honest and it's been rubbing off on me lately. We're so open with each other that I already told him about my dad and he did the same thing."

"You really do like him, don't you?" Asked her best friend.

"I really do," Maya agreed with a soft smile playing at her lips.

Riley was really feeling good about making Josh push her away one last time. It really did pay off.

Her eyes found the clock as they grew wide.

"We need to get you into your dress!" She cried frantically. "And your makeup done," She added.

She threw Maya the strapless royal blue dress that went to the middle of her thigh along with a midnight black denim vest. Maya would accessories it with a matching clutch, black circle stud earrings and her favorite work boots. Her hair was be simply pin straight with a center part and light makeup.

"I don't know how you can barely try and come out looking like a supermodel," Riley mumbled.

Maya rolled her eyes and only smiled as she ran a brush through her blonde waves.

"What?" Riley asked in disbelief. "No put downs about yourself, no frown or blush? What happened?"

The blonde's smile grew bigger, "Aiden happened." She informed. "He's teaching me how to care about myself."

"I knew he would," Riley said with a knowing smile.

Her plan had worked.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, who's feeling Aiden? There was a lot more Josh/Maya/Aiden moments cuz I was really into it. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	7. Texas Lucas vs Nurse Riley

**AN: Hey guys I know it's been forever since I posted and I'm sorry but I've had 5 projects, 2 tests and a paper along with 3 stories on FF to do and I hope you can understand why I haven't really surfaced in over a month. Anywho please check out my profile for pictures (copy and paste the links in a blank page to get them to work) of characters and outfits.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy - **

* * *

_**(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Okay, okay." He said quickly. "I just want to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to be a jerk to you, it just hurts right now."_

 _"I get that, Josh, I really do." His eyebrows rose as optimism colored his handsome features. "But I can't be your cheerleader and verbal punching bag at the same exact time - it's not fair to me, okay?"_

 _He nodded vigorously, "I promise I'm done taking my issues out on you."_

 _She smiled for the first time since they talked and he visibly relaxed._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"You know exactly how she feels about and exactly how damaged her heart is," She hissed. "That girl my best friend and sister has been crazy about you since the third grade and you only ever looked at her to tell her to back off. What the hell changed?"_

 _"I don't know," He stammered._

 _"I do," She informed as she folded her arms across her chest. "You got your heart ripped out and stomped on. And now you're using Maya and you're going to use her until it's all better and then you'll leave her high and dry with a broken heart of her own."_

 _"You may not control your feelings but you sure as hell do control your actions!" She hissed angrily._

 _"Meaning what?"_

 _She pointed a finger of accusation at her older brother. "All you have ever done is push her away and ignore her, just like her dad!"_

 _"So will you do it?" Riley asked. "Will you push her to Aiden."_

 _Josh placed his forehead in his hands and exhaled._

 _"Fine," He said quickly. "I'll try to get her with Aiden."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Why am I so unlovable?" She found herself asking._

 _Aiden pulled away from her slightly and looked her in the eyes._

 _"You are the farthest thing from unlovable," He declared._

 _She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "You're just saying because for some ridiculous reason you want to date me."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"When are you free?" She countered._

 _"Seriously?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow._

 _"No," She said her voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm just trying to lead you on."_

 _"Well you are the queen of mixed signals," He remarked. "You haven't exactly been to clear with me about how you feel about me."_

 _Maya bit her lip softly which led to her smirking slightly. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips gently down to hers._

 _That was her first kiss,_ she mused as she pulled away three and a half second later. _It was nice and his lips were soft._

 **(Chapter Seven)**

Riley entered her father's second period world history class holding a brown sack lunch. Once again, he had mixed up their lunches and she had to change it back. Usually, she would just eat the meal but now she was entering her pre dance season diet and half the stuff inside the bag was completely restricted.

Gingerly she knocked on the open door, trying not to attract too much attention to herself.

Her father was perched on his desk with his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, his black loafers shining in the fluorescent light, in mid lecture when he saw his daughter enter.

"Um, hi dad," She said as she shyly toyed with a few strands of her hair that fell out of her side ponytail.

"What's up sweetie?"

Internally she cringed at the nickname that would pass at home but never ever would she accept it in class.

"You switched our lunches again," She motioned to the sack as she held it up for evidence.

"Sorry 'bout that, sweetie."

He nodded and hopped off of his desk and moved to where his bag was beside his chair. As she waited for her dad to get her lunch, Riley's brown eyes wandered around his classroom. As she looked around her attention was caught by the familiar jade green eyes she was currently oh so obsessed with.

When their eyes locked on one another from where he sat in right in the center of the room, Lucas gave her a soft smile and a slight nod of acknowledgment. Missy who was sitting next to him smacked his well toned bicep that looked even better in his tight navy blue v-neck and he turned back to his girlfriend.

Riley didn't have time to feel jealous of Missy seeing as how her father was finally back with her lunch.

"Do you still need a ride for practice?" Asked her father.

Riley turned back to him and shook her head.

"No, I'm just going to walk."

"Alright well, have a good class."

Riley nodded and she turned to go but not before giving Lucas a final glance of her own.

She wasn't too far down the hallway to her next class when a voice called her name. Riley turned around, her blue daisy patterned skirt fanned around her and she saw Lucas in his royal blue letterman jacket, black muscle hugging t-shirt, faded blue jeans and brown work boots.

Riley smiled up at him as they met up.

"Hi," She said shyly.

"Hey," He said his voice soft and warm.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I guess." He replied with a shrug.

Riley gave him a look, "Are you sure? Because it looks to me like you practically ran out of my dad's class for some reason."

"I was actually thinking maybe I could give you a ride home if you want," He offered.

Her heart sped but she tried to keep herself together.

"But wouldn't that get you farther from your house?" She asked.

His brow quirked, "How'd you know where I live?"

Riley's face immediately colored with a blush as the humiliation and she nervously fiddled with the cuff of her long white wool sweater.

"Well I walk by it every morning and well I just um,"

Lucas laughed but not in a mocking way it only caused her to giggle.

His eyes grew wide as if he was remembering something.

"You know I'm having a party at my place on Friday, after the game."

"Really?" Riley asked. "A party the day before homecoming?"

He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated huff, "It was Missy's idea."

"Then why not do it at her place?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "I dunno somethin' about the guy needing to throw the party and some stuff like that."

Riley smiled as she listened to his words but mainly the sound of his voice and how different it sounded when he was talking just now.

"Lucas," She began her inquiry. "Where are you from?"

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't really know. I guess you have this kind of southern accent."

"Well my dad's from Texas and he runs our ranch most of the week. On breaks I go down to help out - maybe that's what you heard?"

"Maybe," She agreed lightly.

"So how about it?"

"How about what?"

"My party, this Friday it's right after the game."

Riley thought for a moment before asking, "Can I bring a plus one?"

For a second she thought she had seen him tense up but as quickly as it came it was just as quick to go.

"Um sure," He said but his voice wasn't as jovial as before.

"Alright, cool." She was smiling as she brushed that under the rug as well. "I should get to class and you probably should too."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So now you have the dance, the game and a party?" Maya asked with skepticism coloring her voice.

Riley shrugged as she added the nuts to her yogurt. The two best friends were waiting for Farkle and Smackle to show up so they could properly discuss Riley's social blossoming.

"And I want you to be my plus one," Said the brunette.

Maya scoffed, "Party with a bunch of arrogant, sweaty jocks and bobble head cheerleaders? No thanks."

"Well what are you going to be doing on a Friday night?"

The blonde thought for a second, "Probably something with Aiden?"

"Speaking of," Riley began. "How'd the date go?"

"It was amazing," Maya gushed instantly lighting up.

A hand came to Maya's shoulder and lips were placed on her cheek.

"Talking about me?" Asked Aiden as he sat down next to her.

Riley smiled as she looked at the two teens in front of her. The three of them were finally joined by Farkle and Smackle who were currently holding hands. She would have to ask either one of them when that had happened.

"You guys," Riley said to their group of friends. "Please tell this girl that she needs to come to Lucas' party with me."

Aiden smiled teasingly as he placed his arm around Maya's shoulders.

"You should come," He agreed.

"But I have something much more interesting to do," She argued.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Like what?"

"Um," Maya blew air through her lips, "Watch the fresh paint on my walls dry."

Riley scoffed, "Please come."

"We wouldn't have a ride."

"I'll pick you up."

Farkle furrowed his brows as he looked at Aiden.

"But you're a Freshman, how can you drive?"

Aiden sipped his orange juice.

"New York's curriculum is way different from Virginia's so they made me retake my Freshman year."

Smackle winced, "That sucks."

Aiden shrugged as he looked to Maya, "It's not so bad. I get some classes with her."

The blonde blushed under his eyes and leaned into his arms.

"So will you go?" Asked Riley.

"But that means that I'll have to go to the game," She whined.

"Exactly," Riley said with a huge grin. "And you can watch your best friend slash sister cheer at the game tomorrow."

Maya rolled her eyes at all the coaxing stares she was getting from her friends.

Stubbornly she ground her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine," She grumbled. "I'll go but I am not and I repeat _not_ going to homecoming dance."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley was lost in the excitement as the entire school reacted to Lucas making the winning goal. Along with her fellow cheerleaders, she waved the very large black, silver and blue pom poms she gripped in her hands and cheered. Her breath hitched and she felt the world silence as everything unfurled in slow motion.

Lucas peeled off his blue and black helmet, sweat glistening down his tanned forehead, and the largest grin gracing his defined, sharp features. His emerald eyes locked with her soft brown ones and they held each other's gaze in a moment that what she felt belonged only to them. They stood there, yards apart, for what felt like forever trapped in a second and a half until he was swept away by the celebration of his team.

Riley too was taken a hold by her cheerleading friends as numerous pairs of arms wrapped around her slender waist and she was pulled into a large group hug. A few of the male cheerleaders held her tighter as they all passed around hugs, happy to have won their homecoming game. Now all that was left was Lucas' party tonight and the dance tomorrow. Easy, right?

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I have nothing to wear!" Moaned the very stressed out cheerleader as she discarded yet another dress that didn't make the 'cute' criteria.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Is this how we're going to start everything now?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

The blonde was already dressed for Lucas' house party in a hip hugging, black, grey and white pencil skirt, a black tank top with sheer material over adding drama to her outfit. Her height was increased by the black ankle boots and her icy blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner. Her hair was in a loose fish tale giving it a lazy look paired with her very cute outfit.

"You can't just stand there looking perfect!" Riley cried as she delved into her walk in closet. "Help me!"

Maya chuckled before asking, "Riles, why didn't you pick out your outfit _before_ the game?"

"We had a pre-game practice and I didn't have time," Her voice came out slightly whiney.

Her best friend sighed as she got up from Riley's bed and moved to enter her closet. She pulled out the very first thing she saw on the lowest rack seeing as how she couldn't reach anything else. Riley's closet should've been named the Lightning Creek Mall, seeing as how she had more clothes than the whole town twice over.

"Why don't you just wear this?" She offered with a noncommittal shrug.

It was a long sleeved light wash denim romper with a small oval cut out on the back a few inches from the collar.

Riley wrinkled her nose in thought, "Are you sure it isn't too causal?"

Maya shook her head vigorously. If she didn't get Riley dressed they would be more than fashionably late to the party. Her eyes wandered over to the clock located in the closet to see that it red 10:45. And since Lucas' house was five minutes driving distance and the girls planned to leave at ten they would make it just when the party was just getting good.

"Course not, Riles." She quickly added, "Plus, it'll show off your kick ass legs."

Riley blushed but she knew it was true. She constantly stated, internally, that her legs were her best physical feature. Even she, the ever humble Riley, had to admit that they went on for miles and the romper would only accentuate that feature of hers.

"Alright," She said with a final sigh.

Maya let out a gleeful cheer, "Whoo, thank you Jesus."

"Just give me ten minutes to shower, do my hair and makeup."

The blonde nodded, concealing her exasperation. At least they figured out what she was going to wear. She decided now would be an okay time to go and catch her breath. This was a habit of hers when her best friend went so far into Rileytown that no one could pull her out. But then again, who would want to yank that beautiful girl from her even more beautiful world?

Being around Riley also had a downside. She was a reminder of everything that Maya wasn't and could never be. She was kind, caring, lovely inside and out and was blessed with two parents who would never leave her and who would always love her. Despite Maya's home life not always being the greatest, she didn't complain. Her long suffering and heartbroken mother had fallen in love with and married Shawn Hunter after finally mending the damage her father, Kermit Hart, had done to the poor women and the even more scarred Maya.

"Are you okay?" Came a deep voice.

Maya didn't bother turning around, she just sat on the Matthews' swing that hung from the large oak tree in their front yard. The fall breeze blew around the stray strands that fell into her face while she just basked and breathed in the autumn air.

She did however, nod. "I'm good."

The side of the swing shifted and she turned to see Josh sitting next to her.

"Where are you going so dressed up?"

"Riley and Aiden are dragging me to Lucas' celebration party."

He arched a thick, brown brow, "Aiden?"

"Mmhm," She nodded.

"Is he like your um," Josh coughed softly. "Your boyfriend?"

"I guess so," She said. "We've only been on like two dates."

"Have you kissed him?"

Maya furrowed her brows, "I don't really see how that is any of your business."

"I'm just looking out for you."

She quirked a brow in skepticism, "Really? That's all you're doing?"

He nodded, "You _are_ like my sister."

"Right," She drawled. "I'm just like Riley."

Maya got up to leave but Josh placed his hand on her wrist.

"Don't go," He said, sounding somewhat like a plea.

"And why shouldn't I go?"

"Because I don't want every conversation we have to end in a fight."

"That isn't my fault."

"Your right," He sighed his calloused thumb sliding up and down her wrist, "It's all mine."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

Josh shrugged, "I don't really know."

"You don't seem to know a lot of things these days."

"Well, ever since Sophie - "

" - You can't keep using what she did to you as an excuse. I understand she broke your heart - "

He released her wrist, "What the hell do you know about heartbreak?" He demanded and she could hear the rage in his voice.

"I know a lot!" She hissed.

"Really?" He drawled sarcastically. "How can you know a damn thing about heartbreak?"

"My dad?" Her lower lip trembled as her voice shuddered while salty tears stung her blue eyes.

"Maya I - "

"You?" She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she offered that last painful example of someone who had broken her heart.

His eyes softened and the rage fled from them only to be replaced by a burning guilt.

"I'm sorry."

She licked her lips which had gone dry during her confession.

"You don't have to be, because finally I'm not that lovesick pathetic girl with creepy big eyes that fawned over your every move." She straightened as she took a step away from him. "I've moved on."

"To who?" He demanded sounding hurt which was stupid seeing as how he had no right to be. "Aiden?"

Maya nodded, "He actually cares about me."

"I care about you."

The blonde scoffed. "As a kid sister! Please don't insult my intelligence, you've been doing it for years and I'm done with that crap."

He winced, "I don't want to keep hurting you, Maya."

"Well, good. Because you don't anymore."

"I want to be friends."

She huffed sharply, "As somebody with experience in this category, I can tell you on good authority that you don't always get what you want."

"Maya, I'm - "

The seventeen year old was cut off by the honking of a car on the curb before the Matthews' home.

Maya couldn't help the grin that spread across her face instantly when she saw Aiden exiting his truck. Her heart raced as she ran over to him and he quickly moved to meet her half way. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist lifting her up from the ground. Her leg went up slightly and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, kissing the expanse of skin that exposed.

"What did I do to deserve this welcome?" He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I just missed you, is all."

"Well, I'm here now." He soothed playing with her blonde curls.

"And don't you ever leave me," She ordered.

Aiden set her down and his grey eyes boring into her blue ones. His strong hands came to caress her cheeks as he craned his neck, his lips coming a few centimeters before hers.

"I'll never ever leave you," Was his vow.

Maya nodded slightly before his kiss claimed her lips and she wrapped her small arms around his torso, straining to bring him closer.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You're staring," Riley said softly as she observed her brother watching Maya kiss her boyfriend.

"What does she even see in that ... prick?" Josh demanded.

"Whoa, strong words," She said with a scoff.

"What does she see in him?" He repeated.

Riley thought for a second before answering her older brother, "She loves him." Was her final answer.

"Has she told you that?"

Riley shook her head.

"Then how do you know?"

His sister scoffed, "Come on, look at them, Josh."

Their eyes zeroed in on Aiden and Maya whose hands were laced together and their foreheads connected. Riley, even though she couldn't see it, assumed they were kissing.

"He doesn't seem like her type."

Riley ran a hand through her beachy waves and laughed, " _Now_ whose being a prick, big brother?"

"You as her best friend should know that they won't last." He argued, his brown eyes burning with defiance as he turned to glare at his baby sister.

The brunette shook her head, "And you should know that you had your chance to be with someone as amazing as her. You can't get pissed off when someone else sees that and makes her his. It isn't fair to her."

"I don't want to be with her!" He growled his frustration obvious. "Maya and I are never going to happen, it's too weird."

"Is that what you tell yourself when you're awake at night thinking about her and what could have had?" She countered with a smirk and a quirked brow.

"Shut up," He hissed.

"No," Riley ground out. "You need to face the music that Maya will never ever be with you because she's in love with someone that isn't you. Someone you pushed her to because you couldn't grow a big enough pair to ask her out."

She knew her words were harsh but they needed to be said. She would do, say and become anything to protect her best friends fragile heart.

"Don't you have a party to go to?"He demanded.

"And don't you have some regret to wallow in?"

Once again, his reply was stolen from him as Maya and Aiden approached the pair of siblings. Aiden's arm was around Maya's shoulders and her hand was laced in his as it dangled over her shoulder while her other slender arm wrapped around his torso.

"Riles," Maya called to her best friend.

"Yes, peaches?" Riley answered stepping away from her big brother.

"We've got to get going," Aiden informed.

Riley nodded as she adjusted her the jeweled strap of her small purse.

"Lead the way," She commanded and the three teens left, leaving Josh behind in his obvious regret and guilt.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Music pulsed from inside the Friar home and Riley's heart rate reached a dangerous high. Her very first high school house party was being thrown by the boy she'd been in love with since the third grade. She really didn't know if this was a bad thing or a good thing. As Aiden parked his car on the curb she had no time to assess that thought before unbuckling her seat belt and exiting the truck.

"Are you ready Riles?" Maya asked before Aiden came around to where the girls stood outside of his truck. His hand laced in Maya's.

Riley nodded tentatively, "It should be fun, right?"

"Right," Maya agreed as Aiden led the girls into the Friar home.

The door was already open and the smell of alcohol and the sound of music blaring through the house assailed their senses. In the foyer there was a tray of beer and Aiden quickly took two cups handing them to the girls before taking one of his own. There was a couple making out as they moved through the sea of dancing jocks and cheerleaders a few of them still in their uniforms. There was the occasional student who didn't belong to either clique. It seemed like the whole school was at the party. It was just a testament to how popular Lucas was, even as sophomore.

Aiden pulled Maya up the stairs and Riley was left alone in the sea of students grinding and bumping on each other. It was clear a typical high school party resembled a low grade club. Riley took a sip of her beer and the foreign burn slid down her throat.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned to see one of Lucas' teammates grinning down at her.

"Sup?" He drawled flopping his lemon colored hair.

Riley nodded, "Hey." She said gingerly wanting to talk to only one boy and he just wasn't it.

"I'm Todd."

"Riley."

Todd smirked, "I know."

She rose a brow. "That doesn't sound threatening at all."

"Cool," He drug out the word perfecting the surfer dude image she had of him.

"Um have you seen - "

She was cut off by the music changing to a slow song and Todd openly leering at her legs.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Before she could answer he was tugging on her arm and her beer cup taken from her hand and placed on the night table. Todd pulled her to the living room where different couples were gripping each other and dancing to the slow, romantic beat.

He gripped her waist tightly and pushed her close to him. He reeked of beer and Riley had watch enough lifetime with Josh to know exactly where this was headed if she didn't put a stop to this ' dance '.

She tried to pull away but Todd just held her tighter.

"Let go," She ordered.

"Don't be such a tease," He hissed.

Riley tried to pull away again but his hold only strengthened.

"Get off of me!" Her voice was shrill but it was lost in the loud music.

His heavy lips went to her collar bone and he bit down, twisting her arm and she could feel the bruise forming. Her eyes stung with painful tears and as she struggled the pain only worsened. The pain quickly subsided as Todd was wrenched off of her and she found him lying on the ground in a heap of pain. Just as quickly as he pulled off of her, Lucas was on top of him, slamming punch after punch into the coward's face. Todd tried to protect his face but Lucas only moved his assault elsewhere.

Soon Zay along with the other football players had to pry Lucas off of him. It took seven of the football players to subdue a rabid looking Lucas.

"If you ever so much as look at her again I will take a led pipe to your _face_ you son of a bitch!" He growled through clenched teeth as he tried to struggle out of the grips of his teammates.

"Riley," Zay called to her, his brown eyes pleading with her.

She assumed it was to help calm down Lucas and she moved to do so.

"Lucas," She called to him, stepping over Todd's writhing body.

His green eyes snapped to hers and she almost quaked under the sheer rage they held. She had never ever seen him like this and a piece of her wondered if there was more of this side of him that he was keeping at bay, even now.

"Lucas come on, let's go." She moved to touch his forearm and slowly he visibly calmed down.

She saw a bloody gash on his forehead and she frowned.

"We should get you cleaned up, okay?"

Tentatively he nodded, "The bathrooms down the hall."

She smiled gingerly, "Thank you."

He led her to where he instructed and as they left the living room the music resumed and the party went on as if nothing had happened. Maybe a fight was normal at things like this. There were a lot of drunk people.

When they entered the half bathroom, she welcomed the foreign silence.

"Sit on the toilet seat," She commanded.

Lucas gave her a look of defiance and she soon placed her small hand on his chest and forced him to sit down.

Riley opened the cabinet, happy to find a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a box of band aids.

"You aren't putting that on my face," He warned eyeing the bottle with a wary eye.

"Oh shut up Mr. Macho Man. You're the one who went and picked a fight."

"He was practically raping you!"

"I was handling it!" She countered and poured some hydrogen peroxide into a navy blue wash cloth that went with the navy blue themed bathroom.

"That's not what I saw." He grumbled.

She shook her head and pressed the cloth to his forehead. She could tell he was trying to hold in the pain but a few winces slipped out. Riley went on to clean the gash and a few stray cuts here and there. Once she had finished with that task she opened the box of anti bacterial band aids and placed them on the cuts she had cleaned.

"You really shouldn't fight like that, Lucas. It's not a good side of you."

"He was hurting you," He hissed.

"That doesn't mean you should beat him within an inch of his life."

"I would do that to anyone who hurt you."

Riley quirked a brow, "Even a girl?"

He thought for a second, "I'd get Maya to do it." His green eyes visibly softened, "Plus, if I have a nurse like you it's not really an incentive to stop fighting."

She frowned and spoke quietly, "I really don't like it when you fight."

"I'll try to stop," He promised.

She smiled gingerly, "Really?"

"If you want me to, I promise I'll try to stop fighting."

"Thank you," She said, her smile growing three sizes until it became fully fledged grin.

He got up to take her hands in his which looked so small compared to his large ones, calloused from handling a football most of his life.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

Riley shook her head, falling into the lie quickly. "Nope, I'm perfectly fine."

"Then what's this?" He demanded motioning to the bluish, green bruise spanning across her forearm. It would be big, purple and ugly tomorrow.

"I didn't want you to freak out on me."

"I just promised I'd try to stop fighting."

"Well Rome wasn't built in a day, Lucas."

He groaned as his eyes fell on the white bathroom door, "I should take you home."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's the only excuse I can think of that'll keep me from going back and kicking that douche bag's ass."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed a side of "Texas Lucas" and "Nurse Riley". Ooo Josh is acting cray, any thoughts as to why? Please follow, favorite & review**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	8. An Angel

**AN: Aren't y'all surprised by such a quick update? Well, I've been getting my homework done a lot quicker but that is guaranteed to change. This chapter does cover the homecoming dance so please go check out Riley's outfit in my profile. You need to copy & paste the links onto blank pages for them to work.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"I was actually thinking maybe I could give you a ride home if you want," He offered._

 _Her heart sped but she tried to keep herself together._

 _"But wouldn't that get you farther from your house?" She asked._

 _His brow quirked, "How'd you know where I live?"_

 _Riley's face immediately colored with a blush as the humiliation and she nervously fiddled with the cuff of her long white wool sweater._

 _"Well I walk by it every morning and well I just um,"_

 _Lucas laughed but not in a mocking way it only caused her to giggle._

 _His eyes grew wide as if he was remembering something._

 _"You know I'm having a party at my place on Friday, after the game."_

 _"So how about it?"_

 _"How about what?"_

 _"My party, this Friday it's right after the game."_

 _Riley thought for a moment before asking, "Can I bring a plus one?"_

 _For a second she thought she had seen him tense up but as quickly as it came it was just as quick to go._

 _"Um sure," He said but his voice wasn't as jovial as before._

 _"Alright, cool." She was smiling as she brushed that under the rug as well. "I should get to class and you probably should too."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Well, ever since Sophie - "_

 _" - You can't keep using what she did to you as an excuse. I understand she broke your heart - "_

 _He released her wrist, "What the hell do you know about heartbreak?" He demanded and she could hear the rage in his voice._

 _"I know a lot!" She hissed._

 _"Really?" He drawled sarcastically. "How can you know a damn thing about heartbreak?"_

 _"My dad?" Her lower lip trembled as her voice shuddered while salty tears stung her blue eyes._

 _"Maya I - "_

 _"You?" She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she offered that last painful example of someone who had broken her heart._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _What did I do to deserve this welcome?" He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice._

 _"I just missed you, is all."_

 _"Well, I'm here now." He soothed playing with her blonde curls._

 _"And don't you ever leave me," She ordered._

 _Aiden set her down and his grey eyes boring into her blue ones. His strong hands came to caress her cheeks as he craned his neck, his lips coming a few centimeters before hers._

 _"I'll never ever leave you," Was his vow._

 _Maya nodded slightly before his kiss claimed her lips and she wrapped her small arms around his torso, straining to bring him closer._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Sup?" He drawled flopping his lemon colored hair._

 _Riley nodded, "Hey." She said gingerly wanting to talk to only one boy and he just wasn't it._

 _"I'm Todd."_

 _"Riley."_

 _Todd smirked, "I know."_

 _He gripped her waist tightly and pushed her close to him. He reeked of beer and Riley had watch enough lifetime with Josh to know exactly where this was headed if she didn't put a stop to this ' dance '._

 _She tried to pull away but Todd just held her tighter._

 _"Let go," She ordered._

 _"Don't be such a tease," He hissed._

 _Riley tried to pull away again but his hold only strengthened._

 _"Get off of me!" Her voice was shrill but it was lost in the loud music._

 _The pain quickly subsided as Todd was wrenched off of her and she found him lying on the ground in a heap of pain. Just as quickly as he pulled off of her, Lucas was on top of him, slamming punch after punch into the coward's face. Todd tried to protect his face but Lucas only moved his assault elsewhere._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I just promised I'd try to stop fighting."_

 _"Well Rome wasn't built in a day, Lucas."_

 _He groaned as his eyes fell on the white bathroom door, "I should take you home."_

 _"Why?" She asked._

 _"Because it's the only excuse I can think of that'll keep me from going back and kicking that douche bag's ass."_

 **(Chapter Eight)**

Riley smelled the bright red Granny Smith apple she had plucked from the green display in the confines of the farmer's market before placing it inside her green hand metal basket. Her mother, busy with yet another case, had instructed both her and the boys to do the shopping. But her brothers, as always, ditched her and now here she was getting only the best produce to stay within her pre-dance season diet.

"Is that a habit of yours?" Came a deep voice, seeping through the hustle and bustle of the local market.

She smiled as she turned to look up at Lucas

"Just like sneaking up on me is yours?" She challenged.

Lucas grinned good naturedly before asking, "What're you doing?"

"My mom's got me doing the grocery shopping." She informed with a noncommittal shrug.

"Same here," He sighed as he motioned to the very large ten pound bag of dog food that he held with one well muscled arm, bringing attention to his well formed biceps.

"Parents suck, don't they?" She asked.

"Yeah," He nodded with a light chuckle at his lips.

"So," She rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels. "Did you study for the geometry test?"

Before Riley could register to how much of a dork she sounded like Lucas groaned loudly.

"Crap, we have a test?" He groaned sharply. "That's my worst class."

With their numerous study sessions, Riley had been able to come to that conclusion already.

"Not everyone's good at math," She soothed before placing a small hand on his forearm.

Lucas looked up at her his green eyes pitiful, "You are. You've got the best grade in class."

"Well," She said after thinking for a good few seconds. "We could turn our study sessions into a few tutoring sessions, if you want?"

"You'd do that for me?" He asked as his green eyes widened with surprise evident in them.

Riley smirked, "They come with a price, Friar. You didn't get that lucky."

"Anything!" He said with seriousness etched in his features.

"I need you to sign off on some volunteer hours for me."

"Done," He nodded slightly.

"Cool," Riley smiled.

Lucas tossed the dog food into his large, wheel having, basket. Before Riley could even blink he had his arms wrapped around her and lifted her up from the ground.

"Whoa!" She squealed and giggled with a large grin as he spun the two of them around in a small circle. "Lucas!"

"You're the best!" He cried out into her neck, "Totally saving my ass."

He gave her one last good spin before setting her down on the ground. Riley swayed, slightly dizzy from the motion but his strong arms quickly wrapped around her slender waist and steadied her.

"So do we start tonight?" He asked eagerly.

"Slow down there," She cautioned.

"What?"

"We have homecoming tonight, remember? You and Missy were both nominated. I mean come on you're the only sophomores who - "

" - Do you always pay attention to what goes on in school like that?" He asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity.

Riley blushed and bit her bottom lip, suddenly getting shy. "I guess I'm just a normal teenage girl."

"There's nothing normal about you, Riley Matthews. You are most definitely one of a kind."

The blush in her cheeks grew and spanned across her whole body. No one except Maya and her parents had ever called her special before. And when they did, it never made her feel this good or believe it this much.

"Really?" She asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Lucas nodded, "I mean nobody I know would give up their time just to help me with geometry."

"Not giving up anything, Lucas. I'm _volunteering_ ," She corrected firmly.

She really needed the hours if she was going to be eligible for cheer camp this summer.

"So when do we start?" He asked.

"Well, we both have practice Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," She said with a contemplative frown.

"Then maybe Tuesdays, Thursdays?"

"Mm, Thursdays won't work next semester, dance season starts."

"And I've got basketball."

"Then we'll do Saturdays and Tuesdays?" She offered. "After school?"

He grinned and nodded, "Can we do it at my place? I'll take you home right after."

"Where ever you're comfortable." She said her hands going up slightly in a sign of surrender.

"Cool," He smiled.

"Great."

"Um," He coughed. "Well I'm done with my shopping list, you need help?"

Riley exhaled a sigh of relief, "That would be amazing," She gushed. "Thank you so much."

"Well it's the least I can do for my _tutor_ ," He said with a grin as he easily took her basket from her slender arms and moved to place the apples she liked into the basket.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So I was thinking," Aiden began as he lounged on Maya's bed.

"Stop moving!" She ordered as looked at her boyfriend from behind her easel observing every contour of his define jaw.

"I can't help it, babe. You always look so sexy when you paint."

Maya rolled her blue eyes but smiled all the same. If there was one thing Aiden did well, it was make her feel beautiful.

"Just a few more minutes, I'm almost done." She bargained.

"Fine," He grumbled. "Then can I see?"

"What are you, five?" She joked.

"I'm two actually," He fired back with that glint of mischief in his eye that she loved so much.

"Does that make me a cougar?"

"The most beautiful cougar in all of the wild."

"You are _too_ kind," She deadpanned.

"I take pride in it."

"And I would take pride in this painting if you weren't moving around so much!"

Maya could tell that he was straining against the urge to smile as she finally placed the very last bit of paint to complete his grayish blue eyes that made her heart melt when he looked at her that way she could bet her life that he saw deep into her soul. And what made her fall even further is that he never shied away from what he saw, he welcomed her darkness and brought out all of her light. He was one of the only few people that she could actually feel his love. And she hoped desperately that he felt even a fraction of the love she had or him.

"Well hurry up, I'm getting a back ache."

"You're lying down!" She cried in mock exasperation.

"And needing my girl desperately," He said adding an over exaggerated sigh of sadness.

"Alright, alright," She said finally relented. "I'm done, you can move now you big baby."

He grinned and got up from her bed to move to the opposite side of the room to where she stood behind the art easel with her newest work of art.

She felt Aiden wrap his arms around her waist and pull her small body flush against him. His lips came to her cheek, then down to her neck before the ministrations stopped all together. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath before letting out an even sharper exhale.

"Maya," He exhaled again. "It's amazing."

In her painting, there was Aiden, in all his beauty and in his arms, he was holding a petite blonde. She had chosen to not paint her own face having her boyfriend be the sole focus of her painting. He was after all the sole focus of her heart.

She felt him turn her body around from her work of art and his lips immediately found hers.

Maya craned away from him, even though her body cried out in protest.

"I'll get paint all over you," She argued.

He smirked a wolfish glint in his eyes now as he whispered, hotly over her right ear, "Good."

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and lifted her up, instantly she wrapped her own legs around his body and her arms gripped his neck, bringing his lips closer down to hers. Their bodies found her bed and she welcomed the softness of her sheets almost as much as she welcomed his own body. He peeled off her art smock along with her faded t-shirt and she ripped open the buttons of his own shirt.

Their kisses were, hot, heavy and frantic. She felt his need equal her own and it killed her to wait. Maya needed him more than she had ever needed air and if she was in a better state of mind and control she would have been able to have a clearer picture of where exactly this was going and stop them before they both did something they'd regret when they came off of their high.

"Hey Maya - What the hell?!" She heard the shout of Josh coming from her doorway.

Aiden flew from her, his shirt completely unbuttoned showing of his naked torso and her in just her bra and shorts. This was the worst position she could ever be in. The boy she now loved and the boy she had forced herself to forget both in her room and both seeing her half naked.

"Josh!" She cried and Aiden quickly ripped off his shirt and tossed it to her for covering.

"Get the hell out of here, man!" Aiden boomed and Maya had never seen him so livid.

He quickly placed his girlfriend behind his body, probably not liking that another guy had seen her in such a compromising position.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, man?" Josh demanded his voice getting dangerously low as both guys had a look in their eyes that screamed all things illegal and especially homicidal.

"I think I'm talking to the asshole who had the balls to stare at my girl like that," Aiden growled.

Josh crossed the room and Aiden met him half way. Their chests were puffing up and down and Maya had seen way too many fights between her dad and Shawn to know exactly what road these two guys were diving down.

She slipped into Aiden's shirt and tried to insert herself in between the two of them.

"Alright, guys, I think you've shown enough testosterone for one night," she pleaded trying to sound nonchalant as she placed a hand on both of their chests.

"I'm not the on treating her like a piece of meat," Josh growled looking over Maya's head with ease.

"At least I'm actually looking at her." Aiden fired back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh was about two inches taller than Aiden, standing at six feet two with a heavy amount of muscles on him from boxing in his free time. Maya knew he could easily kick Aiden's ass ad she would do just about anything to keep that from ever happening.

"It means that I know all about you, Josh." Aiden said as he rolled his shoulders back, confidence and triumph oozing off of him.

"And just what is it that you know about me?"

"I know how crappy you've treated the girl that I _love_ \- "

Her eyebrows rose, this was the first time Aiden had ever declared his love for her.

"Love? You've only known her for two weeks, this isn't middle school, you jackass."

"And it took two seconds for me to take one look at her and know she was it for me. And the second she told me about you, how much she wanted you to love her back I wanted to kick your teeth in."

"We'll see whose getting their teeth kicked in when I'm done with your scrawny ass."

"You guys!" She shouted but they seemed to be in a world all their own. "Please, stop it, you're acting like children."

"What I feel or don't feel for Maya is none of your damn business."

"It is when she tells me how many times she cried over you at night," Aiden hissed. He searched Josh's eyes for something and when he seemed to have found it, he scoffed. "You really have no freaking idea how much you hurt this girl, do you?"

"I didn't hurt her," Josh argued.

"Yes you did," Maya found herself saying her voice surprisingly soft and timid. "And the fact that you don't or wont realize that, makes it ten times worse, Josh."

Both pairs of eyes, one brown the other grayish blue, looked down at her.

"Maya I never meant to hur - "

" - But you _did_ hurt me, Josh. And now I have the chance to be with someone that I love and loves me back and will never ever hurt me like you did all of those years." She looked up at Aiden and placed her hand in his, ignoring the hurt look in Josh's pain stricken brown eyes. "He doesn't keep me guessing or rejects me at every point, he loves me, like you don't have the courage to because you don't even love yourself Josh."

Maya took a breath and Aiden removed his hand from hers, wrapping his entire arm around her shoulders.

"Maya please - "

" - No, Josh. No. I am not that girl who pined after you so obsessively anymore." She took a shaky breath that grew stronger with Aiden's reassuring arm wrapped around her shoulders. "And the person that I am now, really needs you to leave."

"You heard her man," Aiden said his voice neither gloating or triumphant. Just steady and level, being the support Maya had always needed in her unstable life. "She wants - _needs_ \- you to get the hell out of her house."

"No, Aiden," Maya said quickly, obviously shocking both of the guys. "I need you to get the hell out of my _life_."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Do you think I was too harsh on him?" Maya found herself asking as she zipped up the white, knee length dress that had a puffy but not too puffy skirt that hugged Riley's waist and also had an embellished neckline and bust.

"Of course not," Riley said quickly. "Who does he think he is talking to Aiden like that? After how much he's hurt you."

"But I can't help but - "

The brunette spun on her heels, abandoning her mirror to look in her best friends big blue eyes.

"Look, I love Josh, and I know you still do too, Maya." The blonde bit her lip but didn't deny it. "But no matter how much you love him, you can't keep forfeiting yourself to make _him_ happy. You have a chance at something magical and a love that's so instantaneous like yours and Aiden's might only come _once_ in a lifetime."

"I just hate being on such bad terms with him," Sighed her best friend. "Things used to be easier even when I was chasing after him like some lost puppy."

"Josh has had everything handed to him. School, girls, sports, photography - even you. I think a little rejection will be good for his ginormous- "

" - Ego?" Maya finished before her best friend could finish her sentence off with a much stronger word.

"You know I'm trying to stop cursing," Riley reminded her.

Riley having been fed up with how much her brother's annoying behavior brought out the trucker's mouth she'd acquired from being around her Uncle Shawn one too many times.

"More power to you," Maya conceded.

The brunette sighed, "I just hope you and Aiden make it."

"Even death couldn't drag me away from him." The blonde answered quickly, her heart doing all the talking.

"That's deep." Riley assessed.

"He brings it out of me." Shrugged her best friend.

Maya looked at the clock to see that the homecoming dance started in half an hour. Riley's hair still wasn't done and they still hadn't attached the final piece to complete her costume. Attaching that final part would take up to twenty minutes so they wouldn't fall off of her back and Maya really wanted to see how beautiful Riley would look fully dressed in her costume. Auggie would b ready and he and Corey wouldn't wait for her so the girls really had to hurry.

"Riles," Maya said quickly. "Sit so I can do your hair." She commanded.

The brunette nodded and she moved to her vanity, ready to complete her costume so she could hurry to the dance. All she wanted was to see Lucas and hoped to high Heaven that he would find her as remotely attractive as possible. That was all she wanted.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she exited the Matthews' home. Riley was off to the dance and all she wanted was to curl into her bathtub and soak in her bubbles playing all the classical music her heart desired until she was as wrinkly as a raisin then she would move to her bed hoping the last words she would hear were Aiden's soft, sleepy ones wishing her a 'good night'.

The blonde would never admit to anyone but Riley or her mother, but she really enjoyed taking baths. They allowed her to be on her own and stay in her own mind without the interference of outside forces. She could retreat into a space that only art shared with her bubble baths. She reached the edge of their driveway when the headlights belonging to Josh's car flooded her vision.

When his car neared her and parked in the driveway he simply exited the car, with his grey tattered hoodie pulled over his head and his neck craned away from her. Josh was going to brush right past her but Maya, despite a majority of her body screamed out against it, she moved to take hold of his forearm to stop him from going right by her.

"Josh," She sighed. "Wait."

He wheeled around to face her and as his face came up to light all she could see was a huge cut on his bottom lip, a gash in his forehead and a bruised left eye all still bleeding and all looking extremely painful.

"What the hell happened to you?" She shrieked.

He shrugged and his voice came out in the sexiest way ever, "I had a match today."

The fact that Josh boxed at the community center ring on his free time had slipped her mind all together. All she could focus on was his marred features and how much she wanted to take a bat to whoever had hurt him so badly.

"But usually you're so great," She countered.

His brown eyes that looked black in the dim evening light narrowed, "Well I had a lot of crap on my mind tonight, can you blame me?"

His words stung like a fresh, painful slap but not as hard as the guilt that quickly ate away at her.

"No, I can't." She whispered softly, her eyes downcast.

He sighed and it was full of emotion, "When am I going to stop hurting you?" He demanded but it was a question she guessed to be aimed more at him than at her.

"I'm sorry if what Aiden and I said earlier hurt you." She spoke, looking up into his eyes to see such a conflicting war waging within them.

"Of course of it hurt," He mumbled. "But I deserved it and so much more. I've been such an ass to you and it's even more asinine of me to think I can just come in and act like that to your boyfriend."

Maya felt a weight lift from her chest. This was was all she had ever wanted to hear from him - well not all.

"I am so sorry, Maya." He said with reverence. "I really hope you can forgive me."

She swallowed and looked into his eyes ready to speak. Her mouth opened and the words tumbled out from it.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley entered the gymnasium enjoying the feel of the artificially feathered wings that had been attached to her dress. She felt naked as the eyes of the student body found her and Maya was not by her side. Maybe this was a sign of their codependency and she knew it was time to brave out into the world of high school for the first time without her best friend slash sister.

"Well don't you look hotter than a Texas summer?" Came the Texas twang that belonged to none other than Zay Babineaux.

She wheeled around to face Zay and had to stifle a laugh. He was dressed head to toe as a cowboy. Zay deeply resembled Woody from the Toy Story movie franchise and Riley couldn't help but admit despite his crazy get up, he still looked pretty darn sexy.

"How are you doing, Zay?" She asked with a smile.

"Much better now that your beautiful self walked in here," He remarked in true Zay fashion.

She blushed under his warm brown eyes but still smiled, "Thanks."

"So where's your cute friend? The sassy and sexy blonde?"

"She's at home." Riley shrugged, missing her best friend terribly. "Social events aren't really her forte."

"And they're yours?" He ventured.

Riley shrugged, "I am after all a cheerleader."

"And a damn good one," He said quickly, his brown eyes sweeping appreciatively over her figure.

"Zay," Came the voice she had been longing to hear all night.

The cowboy grinned as his best friend approached with Missy who had come as Cleopatra complete with a black, beaded wig, under his arm and the two did the signature guy hand shake. Lucas who was dressed in a police officer's uniform found Riley and he smiled, a slight tinge going to his cheeks and Riley guessed he was blushing. She detected a twinkle in his emerald eyes and it made her shiver under his gaze.

"Riley," He said, his voice growing softer.

"Hi," She said shyly.

"Hey," He breathed out sounding so light that she lost herself in it.

"Hi," She repeated hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.

He really did look good in a uniform.

Missy made a noise in the back of her throat, once again bringing the attention back to her.

"Lucas," She whined unattractively, "Dance with me."

It was her boyfriend's turn to grumble but he didn't object. The petite Missy led the star quarterback to the dance floor where the couple would begin slow dancing.

"Disgusting, ain't it?" Zay remarked and Riley could see the repulsion splayed across his features and drenched in his voice.

"They're in love," She countered, trying to hide the hurt and envy in her voice that was so evident in her heart.

She noticed Zay eyeing her now, out of the corner of his brown eyes and she turned to face him.

"What?" She drawled.

Zay smirked, "Are ya into him, Riley?"

Her breath hitched and Riley did her best to conceal it but when his brown eyes lit up, she knew there was no way she could run and hide from the truth.

"It's not like there's anything I can do about it, is there?" She mumbled, her eyes going towards the gorgeous couple out on the dance floor.

She retreated into herself, wrapping her arms around her chest trying to keep her feelings in. It was obvious that Lucas would never be hers.

"Ya know, if ya ask my opinion, you'd be a much better fit for the guy," Zay drawled, his voice low and breathy and Riley realized for the first time since she'd known him, Zay was being completely serious.

She swallowed, "Even if that was true, I wouldn't steal another girl's boyfriend. It's not right."

As she spoke the words it only reaffirmed how low she felt about how much she liked Lucas.

"Even if it's someone as nasty as Missy?" His jaw was set hard and he looked a level higher than angry.

She nodded, "Even then."

Zay let out a sharp exhale before grabbing hold of the arm that Todd hadn't bruised. His grip was tight but not painful and he pulled her out to the entrance of the gym. Zay directed her to the secluded corridor where the coldest water fountain was located with Riley protesting all the way.

"What is it?" She cried in frustration and annoyance.

"Ya need to know somethin'," He said quickly, his voice low and hushed as if he didn't want another one to hear.

"What?" She said, getting the drift that he was about to let her in on a huge secret.

"That two timin' skank is cheatin' on my best friend with some crappy football player from East Central High," He revealed.

The words hit her worse that Todd could ever have. She had known Missy was sneaking around behind Lucas' back but she hadn't known that anyone else did, let alone his best friend.

"Really?" She stammered, trying to sound surprised.

He smirked knowingly, "But you already knew that, didn't ya?"

"So what if I did?"

"Well didn't you tell him?"

"Me?" She cried in a harsh whisper, "What about you? You're supposed to be his best friend."

"But ya like him, don't ya? Just admit it!"

Riley exhaled, "Fine! Yes, I like him, a lot. But it doesn't matter cuz he isn't mine."

"But he would be if you just told him about that skank and how ya feel," Zay advised looking all too excited.

"It's not my place to break up a relationship and the last thing I want to do is hurt him," She said softly. "And I think that's exactly why you haven't told Lucas either," She guessed.

"Well I was going to tell Lucas but - "

" - Tell Lucas what?" Came the all too familiar voice.

Zay gritted his teeth and turned to face Missy who was standing there in her five foot two frame looking extremely intrigued as to what Zay and Riley were talking about.

Riley exchanged a look with Zay, she really had no idea how they were going to talk their way out of this.

* * *

 **AN: Do y'all think Maya forgave Josh and how about Missy? How do you think things are going to go down? Please follow favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all**

 **~ Wendy**


	9. Meet My Mom

**AN: Hey guys, another quick update, guess I'm just feeling it right now. Anyways hope you guys are checking out my profile for pictures b/c I just updated Riley to better fit the story. To properly view the links, copy and paste them into blank windows.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

 **P.S. I am in absolute love with these 3 FanFic writers: _itstwoeyes, rileytown & AwesomeWriter2013_** **please check out their amazing stories anytime you aren't reading mine.**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _Lucas nodded, "I mean nobody I know would give up their time just to help me with geometry."_

 _"Not giving up anything, Lucas. I'm volunteering," She corrected firmly._

 _She really needed the hours if she was going to be eligible for cheer camp this summer._

 _"So when do we start?" He asked._

 _"Well, we both have practice Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," She said with a contemplative frown._

 _"Then maybe Tuesdays, Thursdays?"_

 _"Mm, Thursdays won't work next semester, dance season starts."_

 _"And I've got basketball."_

 _"Then we'll do Saturdays and Tuesdays?" She offered. "After school?"_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Get the hell out of here, man!" Aiden boomed and Maya had never seen him so livid._

 _He quickly placed his girlfriend behind his body, probably not liking that another guy had seen her in such a compromising position._

 _"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, man?" Josh demanded his voice getting dangerously low as both guys had a look in their eyes that screamed all things illegal and especially homicidal._

 _"It is when she tells me how many times she cried over you at night," Aiden hissed. He searched Josh's eyes for something and when he seemed to have found it, he scoffed. "You really have no freaking idea how much you hurt this girl, do you?"_

 _"I didn't hurt her," Josh argued._

 _"Yes you did," Maya found herself saying her voice surprisingly soft and timid. "And the fact that you don't or wont realize that, makes it ten times worse, Josh."_

 _Both pairs of eyes, one brown the other grayish blue, looked down at her._

 _"Maya I never meant to hur - "_

 _" - But you did hurt me, Josh. And now I have the chance to be with someone that I love and loves me back and will never ever hurt me like you did all of those years." She looked up at Aiden and placed her hand in his, ignoring the hurt look in Josh's pain stricken brown eyes. "He doesn't keep me guessing or rejects me at every point, he loves me, like you don't have the courage to because you don't even love yourself Josh."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Ya know, if ya ask my opinion, you'd be a much better fit for the guy," Zay drawled, his voice low and breathy and Riley realized for the first time since she'd known him, Zay was being completely serious._

 _She swallowed, "Even if that was true, I wouldn't steal another girl's boyfriend. It's not right."_

 _As she spoke the words it only reaffirmed how low she felt about how much she liked Lucas._

 _"Even if it's someone as nasty as Missy?" His jaw was set hard and he looked a level higher than angry._

 _She nodded, "Even then."_

 _"That two timin' skank is cheatin' on my best friend with some crappy football player from East Central High," He revealed._

 _The words hit her worse that Todd could ever have. She had known Missy was sneaking around behind Lucas' back but she hadn't known that anyone else did, let alone his best friend._

 _"Really?" She stammered, trying to sound surprised._

 _He smirked knowingly, "But you already knew that, didn't ya?"_

 _"So what if I did?"_

 _"Well didn't you tell him?"_

 _"Me?" She cried in a harsh whisper, "What about you? You're supposed to be his best friend."_

 _"But ya like him, don't ya? Just admit it!"_

 _Riley exhaled, "Fine! Yes, I like him, a lot. But it doesn't matter cuz he isn't mine."_

 _"But he would be if you just told him about that skank and how ya feel," Zay advised looking all too excited._

 _"It's not my place to break up a relationship and the last thing I want to do is hurt him," She said softly. "And I think that's exactly why you haven't told Lucas either," She guessed._

 _"Well I was going to tell Lucas but - "_

 _" - Tell Lucas what?" Came the all too familiar voice._

 _Zay gritted his teeth and turned to face Missy who was standing there in her five foot two frame looking extremely intrigued as to what Zay and Riley were talking about._

 _Riley exchanged a look with Zay, she really had no idea how they were going to talk their way out of this._

 **(Chapter Nine)**

Riley's mind buzzed as the lie tumbled from her lips while Zay stood with his jaw half open.

"What I'm getting Lucas for his birthday," The brunette did a silent cheer knowing it was a damn good lie.

"Yeah," Zay melted easily into the web of lies she had just woven. "I'm drivin' her into town to pick it up."

Missy turned ashen, "His birthday?" She said dumbly. "It's coming up?"

Riley nodded slowly, "Yeah," She drawled. "This Friday?"

Truth be told Riley did have plans for his birthday. She was going to bake about fifty cupcakes (enough for him and his teammates) as she did for all her friend's birthdays and tickets to the sold out vintage movie marathon at the huge park in the city. In one of their study sessions Lucas had mentioned how obsessed he was with classic movies and things like that.

"How did you _not_ know?" Demanded a very irritated Zay who had quickly shifted from his easy going façade.

Missy rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I've been busy."

"Busy enough to forget your own boyfriend's birthday?" It was the running back's turn to scoff.

Her mouth opened and closed several times as if she was searching for what to say, "I didn't forget his birthday I just - "

" - Misplaced it?" He hissed bitterly.

The dirty blonde curly haired cheerleader turned to face Riley with a serpent like smile etched into her flawless features.

"So what _are_ you getting _my_ boyfriend?" She asked, drawing out each syllable in the worst sugary sweet way.

Before Riley could answer, Zay clamped a hand over her mouth.

"She is not telling you a damn thing," He snapped quickly. "I know you're just goin' to steal it, like the sneaky snake you are."

Missy's mouth shut quickly and morphed into an adorable pout of annoyance.

"Now run along back to my poor, misfortunate friend," Zay commanded his deep voice patronizing.

Riley not liking the way his hand was over her mouth bit down roughly on his index finger.

"Ow!" Zay exclaimed extracting his hand from her mouth and he began to pout now.

The brunette shook her head with a silent chuckle.

"Don't be such a baby," She said with a mischievous smile.

Zay just smiled, "Good thinkin' 'bout his birthday."

She shrugged, "It was nothing."

"So," He drawled. "Do you _actually_ have somethin' planned?"

Her brow arched in his direction as they moved to head back to the gym. "Why? Are you gonna steal it?"

"Nah," He shook his head slightly. "Just givin' you another reason why you'd be better for my man than that hoe-bag."

Riley sighed before asking a random question, "So," She began. "Are you from Texas too?"

He nodded, "Luke and my dad run about a quarter of the farms across Texas together. Rangin' from dairy to ranchin' n' horses."

"I know he moved down here because his mom wanted to take him back to her hometown but what about you?"

He frowned, "My dad got cancer and my mom died when I was three."

Her heart broke for him, "I'm so sorry, Zay."

"It's all good. He got better but while he was sick, the Friars took me in and I went here with him. By the time he was better, dad just thought it be good if he moved out here rather than I uproot and leave my second family."

"Well," She smiled softly looking up at him through her lashes. "I'm glad you stayed."

He stared down at her, "Me too."

And she really was glad he had stayed in Lightning Creek. She could already tell Zay was going to be a really good friend to her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Don't look so nervous," Lucas said with a teasing smirk.

Riley looked up at him from the passenger's seat of his rundown truck.

"Easy for you to say." She rolled her brown eyes. "It may come as a huge shock to you but I'm not really good with parents or new people for that matter," Even as she spoke, her voice trembled slightly.

"Well mine aren't going to bite, I promise." He turned right and in two minutes they would be at his house. "Except maybe my dog might."

She rolled her eyes but was grateful for his attempt at making him feel better.

"But seriously," She began. "Who do I have to meet? I know your brother Landon's at college, right?"

Lucas nodded his eyes risen in surprise, "You remember?"

Riley smiled, "Sometimes you talk about him."

He grinned and exhaled, "So who else?"

"You're sister?" She said hesitantly and he nodded with took a weight off of her chest. "Logan, she's home today, right?"

Riley had met his sister in passing at one of the games. She aspired to cheer when she got to high school next year. From observing the eighth grader at the mandatory games high school cheerleaders or forced to attend Riley saw that Logan was adorable and very talented but she did have some issues with her technique and sometimes she forgot her routines.

"Very nice," His grin grew even wider.

Riley bowed her head, "I try, ya know?"

"Missy always forgets her name. She keeps calling her Lindsay," He scoffed.

"That can't win her many points," Riley didn't feel right trashing his girlfriend. "But hey, she isn't too good with names. She calls me 'Miley' sometimes," It was a lie but whatever she needed to do to make him feel better.

Lucas eyed her, "Ya know, you're a real good friend, Riley."

She bit down the bullet of being friend zoned for the umpteenth time and just nodded while forcing out a smile.

"Thanks. You are too," Her voice was awkward and she cringed at how forced it sounded.

Luckily, Lucas had pulled into his driveway and stopped his truck.

A thought floated, "Aren't you fifteen?" She asked.

"For a few more days, yeah."

"Your sixteenth birthday isn't until Friday but you've been driving alone forever," She observed.

Lucas just smirked, "It's Lightning Creek. My fourteen year old baby sister drives better than most grown men." He looked down at her and whatever he saw made him laugh. "Don't tell me you can't drive yet."

"Well unlike you and your _crazy_ family, I don't break the law."

His smirk deepened, "You are _such_ a goodie two shoes."

Her fist instinctively moved to collide with his bicep but was stopped by his own much larger hand.

"Jerk," She mumbled petulantly.

He threw his head back as a deep laugh rumbled through his body.

"Don't be such a baby," He mocked the words she had used on both him and Zay time and time again.

"You know," She began her voice light and thoughtful, "It's not all that smart to bully the girl whose tutoring you."

Instantaneously, he dropped his hand that shielded him from her fist.

"Let's just go," He mumbled.

" _Good_ choice," She said with a grin.

They exited his truck and as they moved to the door, Riley's fist finally connected with his bicep. As retaliation she felt his large, strong arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her to his firm chest. His fist ground into her thick brown curls messing them up profusely.

She squealed, "Lucas!"

"You always say I'm a bully," She felt him shrug. "I'm showin' you a bully."

She tried to fight out of his hold but he was too strong. It wasn't until they heard the front door open and Riley stood face to face with a statuesque, red haired woman.

Lucas eased but his arm didn't leave her, "Mom," He greeted and Riley felt herself blanche. "This is Riley Matthews," He smiled down at her and all she could do was try not to throw up.

This was as crappy a first impression could ever be.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I am _not_ meeting your mom," Maya said with a shake of her head as she took a new order from the counter to give to a hungry customer.

Aiden frowned as he too took an order from the counter and they separated. Aiden had picked up a few of the hours at the diner that Riley had to drop due to her devotions to cheer, dance and now tutoring Lucas. It gave the couple time to be together and now, to Maya's annoyance, Aiden was using it to pester her into meeting his mother.

"Why not?" He demanded when they came back to the counter. "She already loves you and that's only cuz of the things I tell her about."

"Because parent's hate me, I'm not exactly the 'bring home to mom' type of girlfriend. Or friend. Or anything for that matter."

He chuckled and moved to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"There's really _nothing_ to worry about," He soothed.

Maya rolled her eyes, "That's easy for you to say. My mom thinks you're the 'perfect' boyfriend."

"Oh?" He said raising a brow. "Do you think something different?" There was teasing twinkle in his blue-grey eyes.

Maya scrunched her chin in mock thought, "Only when you're pushing me to do things that I don't want to do."

"It's _only_ fair," He countered. "Give my mom the chance to love you almost as much as your mom loves me."

She sighed and lifted up on her toes to place a kiss to his lips,

"Hm," she sighed knowing he was thinking she was about to reconsider.

Instantly she pulled away and smirked, "Not a chance."

He immediately frowned and she just laughed as she moved away from him and back to her work.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You know, Riley," Began the painfully gorgeous Olivia Friar as she ushered the young teens into her home. "My son's told me so _much_ about - "

" - My _tutor_!" Lucas said quickly and Riley furrowed her brows slightly, confused by his unusually awkward behavior.

Olivia gave her son a knowing glance, "I'm not too surprised Missy isn't helping you. If that girl was as smart as she is beautiful, she'd have won a Nobel Prize by now."

"Mom," Lucas warned, his voice lower in a way that sent small shivers through Riley's body.

"What?" She looked to her youngest son. "It's only the truth."

"Well," Riley said intervening between mother and son. "What Missy lacks upstairs she makes up for in talent," She offered trying to smooth things out for them.

Olivia turned and smiled at the young cheerleader and looked to her son once again, "I like this one, Lukey."

All color drained from his features and his eyes held a fire of embarrassment as he looked up at his mother.

Then his eyes turned to Riley, "Let's go upstairs," He said quickly.

Lucas however, did not give her a chance to answer as he just took her hand in his and pulled her up their winding staircase.

When they entered his room it was what she had expected. A hall of fame worthy amount sport awards lined a shelf above his queen sized bed that had a royal blue and electric green cross patterned duvet bed spread. The walls were a deep, clean navy blue and were lined with posters of his favorite movies such as the original _Frankenstein_ , his sports idols like Dick Butkus and his favorite bands like _Fall Out Boy_. The one thing that stabbed her was a framed picture of Missy that was on the shelf above his computer desk and her eyes instantly gravitated to it.

"I'm so sorry," He groaned and threw his backpack onto his bed but it tumbled down to the ground making a slight echoing 'thud'. "She can be so _nosey_ sometimes."

Lucas closed his door behind them and she was made aware that they were now alone in his _bedroom_.

Riley shrugged and smiled, "My dad is worse."

"I think my mom could so take your dad in that category," He challenged.

She smirked, "You wanna bet?"

"Do you even know me by now, Riley?" He asked, with mock hurt etched into his amazingly sculpted features.

"I know that we need to get started," She said quickly as her eyes went to the digital alarm clock by his bed.

It was almost five and they planned for her to get home at seven and they were supposed to go over half of the content they had already learned. If they didn't get started now she wouldn't leave until midnight. Now, if she didn't care about her grades that would've been a great thing but sadly she cared very much and if she wanted to keep her 4.0 GPA intact they would have to get a move on.

"Fine," He grumbled. "Just let me change my shirt, Zay spilled this weird ass Cajun sauce on me during lunch."

"So that's what I smelled in your truck. I thought it was your feet," She joked which earned her a wadded up shirt to the face.

Before she could react with a form of retaliation he was peeling off his grey T-shirt and she had instinctively gone slack jawed when she saw his divinely defined torso laid out before her. It was a solid six pack, all perfectly even with a trail of blonde hairs leading down south, his wonderfully tanned pectorals and a nasty scar right in the center of them.

"I had heart surgery when I was seven years old," He revealed, his eyes holding something inside of them that she couldn't understand or identify.

A part of her was saddened by the revelation but she was also relieved that's what he believed her to be staring at.

"Really?" She spoke after swallowing the lump in her dry throat. "Why?"

"My heartbeat was almost _too_ irregular to function as a kid when I would get older it would get worse so the doctors thought I should fix it at a young age."

"I'm sorry," She said softly her eyes downcast, trying not to make her drooling over his _amazing_ body obvious.

He shrugged and moved to his closet, "Obviously, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm glad. Don't know how I'd get my volunteer hours if you weren't here for me to tutor."

"What do you need them for, anyway?" He asked throwing his dirty shirt in a pile by his bed that he _'discretely'_ swept under the bed with is right foot.

"Cheer camp," She informed and moved to sit down on his bed by his bag.

"That's cool," His voice was muffled as he slipped on a maroon sweat shirt.

As he did this, she was made aware of both his well muscled back and how cold his room was.

He turned to her over his shoulder, "You want a sweatshirt? My room's the coldest in the house."

Hesitantly she nodded and he pulled one from a messy, jumbled up pile of sweatshirts at the top shelf in his closet. He tossed it to her gently and she caught it with ease. She slipped it over her head and smoothed her hair out. It was huge on her and she felt like a child in it.

"It looks good on you," He observed with a smirk.

"I look like a two year old," She argued with a slight shake of her head.

He shook his head, "You look sexy." He said nonchalantly and that awkward boy she had seen was replaced with the confident Lucas Friar she was used to seeing.

She gave him a pointed look of defiance.

"What?" He said with a smile. "Girls _always_ look sexy in guys clothes."

"Well, I'm the exception to the rule."

"You most definitely are not," He said firmly.

Riley blushed and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Let's just start _studying_ , okay?" She stammered trying to take the focus off of her.

He smirked, "Do I make you nervous, Riley?" His voice was low, husky and downright seductive.

"No," She said swallowing back the nerves she really did have. "I'm just trying to help _you_ out."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed into Aiden's arm as they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. Smackle and Farkle too, were with them and the new couple had decided to double date with them. The two geniuses had thought it was 'logical' to go on their first date with Maya and her boyfriend and they were now walking from the movie theatre.

While Smackle and Farkle debated the necessity of a sequel to Minions while Maya just enjoyed Aiden's warm hold on her. He smelled like the forest and sun and she drowned herself in his being. Moments like this allowed her to melt into his love as the world dripped off to the sides of their pool of young love.

"So, do you want to grab something to eat?" Aiden asked his girlfriend.

"Only if Smackle and Farkle are cool with it."

"Which is which, again?" He asked, his voice joking.

Maya hit him square in the chest playfully, "Sometimes I don't even know."

"I guess that's why they were made for each other," He ventured.

"I guess so," She agreed with a noncommittal shrug.

"And if Farkle's serious about her, it would only be right to introduce her to his parents."

"Only if Smackle's okay with him doing it. But if she isn't he should be a good boyfriend and respect how she feels." She said pointedly knowing exactly where he what road trying to lead this conversation into.

He scoffed, "You're being ridiculous."

"And you're being pushy!" She hissed, releasing herself from his hold.

The two of them stared each other down, neither wavering, their eyes both holding white hot steely look of determination and stubbornness.

"I'm just trying to - "

" - No, you're being a jerk!" She said cutting him off.

Smackle and Farkle stopped walking.

"You guys," Farkle said cautiously.

"It seems highly illogical to be fighting like cats in the street right now," Smackle advised.

"Well doesn't it seem illogical that he keeps pushing me to do something that I don't want to do?" She demanded of her friends, turning to face the and Aiden did in turn.

"Well don't you think it's way more illogical of her to not want to meet my mom after I've met hers and Shawn with Riley's dad being all weird in the room?" He asked.

"Maya, he does have a point," Smackle drawled.

"See?" Aiden said motioning to Smackle while looking at Maya. Then he turned to Smackle and said, "Thank you."

"No he doesn't," Farkle cried. "So what if he wanted to meet her parents he shouldn't expect her to act the same way, it isn't fair."

Maya smirked triumphantly, " _Thank_ you Farkle."

"Why are you behaving in this way?" Smackle asked her date.

"Yeah, Aiden," Riley turned to face her boyfriend, "Why are you being like this?"

"Is it so wrong to want you and my mom to be cool with each other?"

"Can't you just wait until I'm ready?"

He scoffed, "Come on, Maya. This isn't sex - it's not a huge deal."

"It is to me!" She said quickly. "You might think it's something so normal but to me, how your mom feels about us together is the hugest deal ever."

"Well I don't agree."

Her blue eyes narrowed into icy slits, "Then I guess we have nothing left to say to each other."

Maya turned to walk in the opposite direction, just wanting to be as far away from him and that conversation as possible.

"Good!" He called after his girlfriend.

"Great!" She shouted back and quickened her pace.

She had never been so unprepared for a fight, especially her first one with Aiden.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So angles 2 and 3 180 degrees, what to two things can they be classified as?" Riley asked, her arm on the Friar's dining table, Lucas' arm stretched out onto her chair as he leaned into the worksheet.

They were now in the quiet dining room, it was nearing seven o'clock and there was finished box of pizza strewn across their tale. Lucas had inhaled eight of the ten slices while Riley had happily taken two. She hadn't had pizza in about a month sticking to her prescribed diet. Not to be confused with anorexia, she was eating healthy and eating quite a lot more than when she's off dance season - her mom makes sure of it.

His green eyes rolled up slightly into his sockets as he thought for a brief moment.

"Supplementary Angles or Linear Pairs?" He said hesitantly.

Riley smiled, "Good job," She then moved her pencil down to the next question. "Which one has to be adjacent?"

"Linear," He said now with more confidence.

"Very nice, Lucas," Her hand went to his bicep and she rubbed it gently. "It really is just memorization." She said idly.

Her eyes found the clock and she saw it seven oh five and she had planned to be home by now. Riley got up from the table and moved to get her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked through a deep yawn.

Riley smiled, "Home?"

"Really?" His eyes found the clock as well, "Damn, time flew. Why can't class be this easy?"

"Well since we've gone over some of the basics it should be a lot easier."

He shrugged, "If you say so. Regardless, I'm pretty damn sure I'm still going to need you."

"And I'm still going to need those hours."

She pulled out the teal sheet that tracked her volunteer hours and handed it, along with a ball point pen, to Lucas.

He looked it over, "You go to the daycare a lot, don't you?"

"I love kids," She shrugged as she moved to pack up her binder, pencils, calculators, sharpener and text book.

"Me too," His eyes settled on the paper once more and then scrawled his messy signature on the needed blank box.

He got up from his seat and moved closer to her, "Let me carry your bag, it must weigh a ton."

"I'm stronger than I look, Lucas." She countered.

"Yeah but you forget I'm from the deep south."

She furrowed her brows, "What's you being southern have anything to do with you helping me with my bag?"

"We're a chivalrous breed of people," He informed and easily wrestled her bag from her small hands.

"Isn't chivalry dead?" She countered, still holding onto a piece of her bag.

"Not in the south." He said easily, tugging on her bag. "And darlin' Virginia's in the south."

"Well, cowboy, if you hadn't noticed - Virginia isn't like all the other southern states."

"Too damn bad, it counts." His eyes sparkled, "You know, we can do this thing all night long and I have absolutely nothing to lose. I'm already home and we're done with the tutoring but you still need me to drive you home. I'm just trying to help _you_ out."

Her brown eyes slipped into slits and she frowned, "Ugh," she groaned bitterly but still let go of her bag. "Fine," She grumbled in defeat.

He smirked happily, "I'm glad you can be reasonable enough to see things my way."

His smirk dropped the minute her fist connected with his bicep.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's back collided with her sheets and she blew an exasperated breath into the air. A half hour after she had stormed off from the double date, Aiden had began calling her trying to talk. Too bad all she wanted to do was be alone. Everything from her mom to the sound of the TV downstairs was getting on her last nerve and talking to Aiden would only make it worse.

A knock came from her opened door and she shut her eyes in annoyance.

"Mom," She groaned. "I told you I just want to be alone right now."

"Well," replied an unexpected deep voice. "It's a good thing I'm not your mom."

She opened her big blue eyes to see Josh standing in her doorway and surprisingly the sight of him didn't make her want to vomit just from the sheer annoyance of it all.

"Do you live here now?" She bit out rudely.

Josh rolled past her verbal punch, "Shawn's helping me apply for a photography program in New York."

"And you need to come to my room because?" She trailed.

"Because I saw you storming up the stairs and I wanted to see if you were okay."

Maya sighed wanting nothing more than to unload all her heavy feelings onto him but thought twice about how inappropriate it would be to talk about her relationship problems with Josh.

"Is it Aiden?" He guessed.

Her brow rose, "How did you know?"

"I heard his ringtone like thirty times and figured you were dodging his calls."

"That's a little stalkeristic, don't ya think?"

He chuckled, "It's a Lifetime side effect."

"I figured," She said laughing along with him.

"And you know, I'm your friend, Maya. You can talk to me about anything, I promise."

"Even tampons?" She said with a smirk.

"Everything but that horrific topic," He said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Maya sighed, she really did want to talk about what was going on with her and Aiden and Josh who had been through so many ups and downs with Sophie could probably divulge some tricks of the trade in the profession of relationships.

"Fine," She said sitting up and crossing her legs while he moved to sit down on her bed next to her. Ready to tell him everything, hoping he could make her feel better and give her a sense of clarity.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley smiled as she smelled the lingering haze of Zay's Cajun sauce and leaned into the leather seats of Lucas' truck.

"Are you tired?" Lucas asked, his voice holding worry. "Maybe we should shorten the sessions."

She shook her head, "It's all good. I've been really sleepy this week."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

She nodded this time, "Positive."

"Okay," He conceded tentatively.

He turned the corner, now nearing her house.

"Thanks again for this, Riley. It's totally saving my ass."

"Don't mention it."

His truck approached the Matthews' house and Riley exhaled sad to leave him but happy to be home.

"Want me to walk you to the door?" He asked.

She shrugged, "If you want to."

Lucas nodded and unlocked the doors so they could both get out. He came around the truck to her side, with her bag around his shoulder and she unlocked the gate of the fence surrounding her house.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the door and they began to say their goodbyes and he turned to go she stopped him.

"I still have your sweatshirt," She called.

He smirked and looked at her with a twinkle in his emerald eyes, "I know."

* * *

 **AN: So are you team Maya or team Aiden? Better yet, team Aiden or team Josh? How about Riley and Lucas, are you guys as excited for his birthday as I am? Please follow favorite and rei**


	10. Dinner (Pt 1)

**AN: Hey guys, just another update. Hope your week is going great. Please check out my profile for pictures of outfits from this episode, b/c there are some new ones.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"I am not meeting your mom," Maya said with a shake of her head as she took a new order from the counter to give to a hungry customer._

 _"Why not?" He demanded when they came back to the counter. "She already loves you and that's only cuz of the things I tell her about."_

 _"Because parent's hate me, I'm not exactly the 'bring home to mom' type of girlfriend. Or friend. Or anything for that matter."_

 _He scoffed, "You're being ridiculous."_

 _"And you're being pushy!" She hissed, releasing herself from his hold._

 _The two of them stared each other down, neither wavering, their eyes both holding white hot steely look of determination and stubbornness._

 _"I'm just trying to - "_

 _" - No, you're being a jerk!" She said cutting him off._

 _"Well I don't agree."_

 _Her blue eyes narrowed into icy slits, "Then I guess we have nothing left to say to each other."_

 _Maya turned to walk in the opposite direction, just wanting to be as far away from him and that conversation as possible._

 _"Good!" He called after his girlfriend._

 _"Great!" She shouted back and quickened her pace._

 _She had never been so unprepared for a fight, especially her first one with Aiden._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"You know, Riley," Began the painfully gorgeous Olivia Friar as she ushered the young teens into her home. "My son's told me so much about - "_

 _" - My tutor!" Lucas said quickly and Riley furrowed her brows slightly, confused by his unusually awkward behavior._

 _Olivia gave her son a knowing glance, "I'm not too surprised Missy isn't helping you. If that girl was as smart as she is beautiful, she'd have won a Nobel Prize by now."_

 _"Mom," Lucas warned, his voice lower in a way that sent small shivers through Riley's body._

 _"What?" She looked to her youngest son. "It's only the truth."_

 _"Well," Riley said intervening between mother and son. "What Missy lacks upstairs she makes up for in talent," She offered trying to smooth things out for them._

 _Olivia turned and smiled at the young cheerleader and looked to her son once again, "I like this one, Lukey."_

 _All color drained from his features and his eyes held a fire of embarrassment as he looked up at his mother._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Thanks again for this, Riley. It's totally saving my ass."_

 _"Don't mention it."_

 _His truck approached the Matthews' house and Riley exhaled sad to leave him but happy to be home._

 _"Want me to walk you to the door?" He asked._

 _She shrugged, "If you want to."_

 _Lucas nodded and unlocked the doors so they could both get out. He came around the truck to her side, with her bag around his shoulder and she unlocked the gate of the fence surrounding her house._

 _They walked in a comfortable silence to the door and they began to say their goodbyes and he turned to go she stopped him._

 _"I still have your sweatshirt," She called._

 _He smirked and looked at her with a twinkle in his emerald eyes, "I know."_

 **(Chapter Ten)**

Riley groaned as she saw the frost on the small, glass window sections on the double doors of her balcony. Even though it was barely November, Lightning Creek was taking on the persona of winter without the snow. The only thing that made her happy was the cute winter clothes she had just bought and not to mention that it was November 6th. A certain quarterback's sixteenth birthday.

The 55 red velvet, chocolate and vanilla football inspired cupcakes she had baked last night for Lucas' birthday were placed in the fridge and she had placed thirty 'off limit's' notes to her family. She had made sure to bake them their own batch just to be sure they didn't pilfer the ones meant for her crush, his team and his family. It also helped that if he felt her gift was 'too' friendly she could argue the truth that this was how she treated all of her friends even if he was anything but a friend to her.

She pulled off her vintage floral duvet covers, mentally making a note to bring out her 'fall' themed ones and change them when she got home from cheer practice. They had a game next week against their bitter rivals East Central High which just so happened to be the school belonging to the guy Missy was cheating on Lucas with. Riley guessed he would probably be there because Zay had told her at Homecoming that he was a 'crappy' football player and she was curious to see who Missy thought could even come _close_ to Lucas let alone be worthy enough to cheat on him with.

It was weird how she could have someone as amazing as Lucas Friar and decide to cheat on him anyway. The brunette put that out of her head and moved to her closet, after smoothing out her bed which was easy as she was a very stationary sleeper. She entered her closet which was about the size of her bathroom, picked out a new, brown, wool skirt, and a black and white stripped, long sleeved shirt and brown ankle boots. She moved around to the other side where her accessories rack was and she had just switched out her spring and summer things for fall and winter. She happily got her black, warm infinity scarf and maroon belt with a silver buckle.

Maybe she'd straighten her hair, she had time seeing as how she'd woken up at seven rather than eight and her hair was easy to flat iron.

"Riles," Came the voice of her best friend followed by the closing of her balcony doors and a breeze snaked up her legs made bare by her SpongeBob pajama shorts. "Where are you?"

"In my closet," She chirped as she contemplated wearing a matching beanie and mittens. "Why are you here so early?" She asked her best friend when she entered her closet and sat on the ottoman by her jeans.

Maya sighed and ran a hand through her unruly curls, "I need to talk to you."

She recognized that as Maya's 'heavy' voice and turned away from her accessories to face her, "What's up?"

"Aiden and I got into a fight," She huffed.

Riley gasped softly, "Your first one?" She guessed.

Maya nodded and she put her face into her hands, she looked so broken down.

"I don't want to lose him," She whispered through her silent tears. "What if he breaks up with me, Riles?"

"Oh, Peaches," Riley cooed as she sent her accessories clattering to the white carpet floors and moved to wrap her slender, delicately muscled arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"I never thought that I could love someone like this," She mumbled into the crook of Riley's neck, her tears falling into the brunette's soft skin.

"Well then, if you guys love each other like you say you do then he won't break up with you over one tiny, little fight," Riley assured.

Maya groaned in frustration, "He stopped calling me and now I don't know what to do."

"You're just going to have to find him at lunch and talk whatever it is that's wrong out." Riley pulled away slightly so she could smooth Maya's curls and dry her tears. "It'll all be okay, Maya. I _promise_."

"How can you be so sure, Riles?"

The brunette shrugged, "Because I happen to be a strong believer in the power of love. Especially one like yours and Aiden's."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Now who would those happen to be for?" Came a sarcastic voice belonging to Lucas as he sauntered over to Riley's locker.

Riley smiled up at him, holding the cupcake container in her arms.

"A very special birthday boy," She informed, her smile growing into a grin.

He beamed down at her, "Seriously? Those look like a lot!"

"For you, your team and if you feel generous, your family." She said with a shrug.

"Damn, Riley," He exclaimed. "You're a rock star."

"Well don't get too excited, I do have one more present," She informed.

"What is it?" He mumbled through a mouth full of cupcakes, "This is so damn good by the way," He added after a deep groan that sent shivers down her spine.

She entered her heavily decorated locker and pulled out the long, small box you would expect a bracelet to be in. It was black with a navy blue ribbon on the top and happily she handed it to him. They exchanged the box of cupcakes and the one that held her second present.

" _Crap_ ," He exhaled after he had opened the box. His eyes went directly to hers, "You didn't!"

She grinned, "I did."

"How'd you score these, the show's sold out and crazy expensive."

Riley shrugged, "One of the volunteers is on my dance team and she owes me for helping her work on her technique."

The classic movie marathon next week Saturday in the city park had been something Lucas had been trying to save up for but he had come up painfully short.

Immediately he took the cupcake container from her and set it gently on the ground. Soon his arms were around her and as he was so used to doing when he hugged her, he picked her up from the ground and spun her around softly.

"Do you have any idea how _amazing_ you are?" He whispered and all she could do was wrap her arms around him.

A pointed cough came from behind the two 'friends' causing them to separate. They turned to see the petite Missy standing before them with her tiny arms crossed over her slender, curvy waist.

"Well doesn't this look all nice and _cozy_?" She hissed as she tapped her high heel clad toe on the school tile.

Lucas rolled through her accusatory tone with ease.

"Riley scored tickets to the classic movie marathon in the city for my birthday," He beamed down at Riley then turned to Missy who wrinkled in what looked to be disgust.

"Classic?" Parroted his girlfriend. "Isn't that code for old?"

"Vintage," Riley and Lucas corrected her simultaneously.

Her brown eyes connected with Lucas' emerald ones and she blushed, looking away but knowing they had shared a brief but special moment - at least to her, anyways.

Missy narrowed her eyes for a split second before turning them onto Lucas. She gave a sultry smile and moved over to him, conveniently pushing Riley a few steps back and out of the way. Her slender arms reached up for his neck and pulled him down to her level, his arms wrapping around her ever tiny waist.

"Well then," Her voice was low and sexy but not quite so low that Riley couldn't hear, giving her full access to Missy's words. "Maybe after we go see the marathon, I can give you a birthday present of my own - in the _backseat_ of your truck."

His face heated up and his eyes grew large while Riley couldn't choke back the massive lump that had formed in her throat. Riley turned to go, not wanting to hear what she guessed would be an equally pornographic reply on Lucas' part. She closed her locker and swung her bag over her shoulders, getting lost in the crowd as the salt was rubbed harder into her freshly reopened wounds courtesy of Missy Bradford.

"Riley, wait up," Called the voice that belonged to the object of her affections.

She wheeled around to face him, "Yeah?"

His arm was slung around Missy's shoulders and she was smirking at Riley. "I'm having a birthday dinner tonight, at my place and I forgot to invite you. It's at eight."

"Oh," She replied lamely.

"So," He drawled, "Are you going to make it?"

She tightened her grip on her books, "I'll, um, see what I can do." She said slowly before turning to go, knowing that she was going to be at his place right on time.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya took a deep breath as she looked through the window of the computer software and design classroom door. Aiden's back was to her and he was at his station filled with different wires and a half constructed computer. It was his latest project and he told her all about when given the chance. Seeing him after not speaking for a full day killed her and reminded her that she needed to make this right.

Even though she wanted to resolve their current issue, that did not mean she felt in anyway sorry or that she was wrong. To Maya, she was right. All she wanted was to get back on good, normal terms with her boyfriend and get passed this issue.

She entered the classroom, her breath getting caught in her throat. This resolving issues thing was really hard.

Maya cleared her throat, "Mr. Barns?" He called to the one of the two teachers in charge of teaching Aiden's favorite class, who was at the opposite end of the room.

The balding, beer-bellied man looked up from one of the students and motioned her over.

The blonde stood where she was and chose to speak instead, "The um, principal needed to see Aiden."

Aiden perked up and turn to look at her, his eyebrows rose in a way that told her he knew the principal had absolutely nothing to do with this.

But none the less, Aiden slid out from his seat and got up.

"Probably something about lunch money," He lied easily while Mr. Barns allowed them to go.

As they walked down the hall in silence with no specified destination, Aiden broke the silence.

"So, I'm guessing my mom doesn't want to see me," He drawled.

Maya sighed and turned to face him. "I needed to talk to you," She said softly.

"Then why not pick up the phone instead of dragging me out of class like that?" He demanded.

Now it was her turn to get irritated, "I just wanted to talk to you face to face but if you're to be a complete _ass_ , you can just go back to class."

Maya turned to go but his hand caught hold of her forearm and pulled her back to me.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly. "You're right, let's just talk this out now."

"Cool," She breathed. "Um, I guess you know what we need to talk about."

He nodded, "Why you're so scared about meeting my mom?"

"I'm not scared," She snapped but decided a softer, more Riley, approach would be best. "I'm just _not_ ready to take that kind of step with you."

"But we're already on the 'I love you' track." He argued and his eyes changed, holding what looked to be a cross between worry and fear. "Or do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Of _course_ not!" Maya quickly took hold of his hand and held it tight. "I love you and I'm not apologizing for that, ever. I'm just not ready to go through that with anyone and I hate to put it like this but it's not you or your mom it's me."

He puffed out a breath and looked into his eyes, "I guess I have been kind of an ass with pushing you and everything."

"Yeah," She drawled. "But why?"

Aiden scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "I just wanted to see if this wasn't too good to be true. I never expected to be that one crazy teenager that falls in love like this and I thought that if my mom could see us together she'd confirm or deny it."

Maya took hold of his other hand, "We don't need other people to tell us is what we feel for each other is real or not. We're not too young to be in love and I think - no scratch that - I know that I will love you for the rest of my life, Aiden. I promise."

His breath hitched and he craned his neck downward, pressing his forehead to hers eliminating all excess space from their two bodies.

"You're _everything_ to me, Maya." He said in turn. "No one, no girl or computer set," She let out a shallow laugh and realized that she was crying and when she looked up at him, he too had tears in his eyes. "Could ever make me feel this way and I'm scared out of my mind but in the best way."

Before she could burst out in anticipation, Maya connected their lips, her hands releasing his only to be threaded in his hair and his to be wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer. Joining their bodies as well as their hearts.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley's arms ached, her heart raced and sweat dripped from every inch of her body as the music went to a close and the rush of adrenaline she always got from performing coursed through her. This was the seventh time they had finished going over their half time routine and Coach Fields was rattling off what she felt was wrong this time.

"And Missy," She called from her bull horn. "What in the hell do you call _that_? Cuz it sure as hell wasn't the routine!" she shouted to a beat red Missy. Coach Field's copper skin glinted in the sunlight and her raven hair accentuated her features making her high cheekbones pop out.

Missy's mouth opened and closed several times before she stammered out, "Well I've just been - "

Coach Fields immediately cut her off from giving an half-assed excuse, " - You've been _crap_ , that's what you've been," She declared, getting up close and personal with the now trembling Missy. "Don't forget, Bradford, you almost didn't make it on the squad this year."

Riley, being so close to Missy, could see the tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed back the lump in her throat knowing she was about to regret ever uttering the words that were already flying out of her mouth.

"Coach," Riley called from her place in the flurry of varsity cheerleaders.

Coach Fields' murderous brown eyes landed on Riley, "You have something to add, Matthews?"

"I was thinking, maybe, Missy just needs some, one on one time. A little help, ya know?"

The middle age coach's lips curled up into a menacing snarl, "And who do you think has the time for that? Me?" Her hands pointed inwards to herself, "How about Bella?" She pointed to the captain, her tone holding all sarcasm.

Riley took a deep breath, her heart beating even faster. "Me," She answered trying to fake steadiness.

She expected a full force blow out from her coach but none came.

"Fine, Matthews." Replied coach, simply. "But I expect her to be stellar by next week's game or the whole team gets in here Saturday morning to run laps," She pulled the bull horn to her lips, " _Non_ stop!"

A unison groan came from the girls and she could feel Missy throwing daggers her way from her eyes.

"Hit the shower's, ladies!" Commanded Coach Fields and the cheerleaders all relaxed in perfect sync. All except Missy who came directly over to Riley, not allowing her to even move an inch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Miley?" Demanded a livid Missy.

"It's Riley," The frustrated and sweaty cheerleader didn't need this from her so dryly she continued, "And I'm trying to help."

"Yeah, more like helping yourself," She growled through her clenched immaculately white teeth. "You selfish opportunistic _bitch_!"

"In what way, Missy is my sacrificing what little free time I have make me selfish?" She demanded.

Missy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You _'helping'_ me is only going to make me worse and take my spot on this team."

"Oh _please_ , Missy, don't flatter yourself because me taking your spot would mean that I'd have to get a hell of a lot worse," Riley rolled her brown eyes as she practically spat venom. "You, me and this whole _entire_ squad knows I'm a better cheerleader, dancer and performer than you."

Missy's held enough venom to take down an elephant but Riley was just about done with her BS, "Look, Matthews - "

" - All I wanted to do was help you and this team out so we kick East Central's ass at nationals but not anymore," Riley turned to leave, her saggy ponytail fanning around her.

"Wait a minute," Missy called out and Riley felt compelled to turn and look her high school bully in the eyes.

"What, Missy?" Riley demanded, wanting nothing more than a shower to cool off her aching muscles.

"This doesn't mean that I like you or anything," She began, mumbling softly.

"I can assure you, Missy, the feeling is _very_ mutual." Riley informed, her slender arms crossing over her chest.

"But," She continued. "I could use a few pointers just to improve on perfection."

"Cool," Riley nodded stiffly. "Meet me here on Saturday morning. We'll crash the players practice and workout."

"Great," Missy drawled unenthusiastically. "Just what I want to do - spend my entire Saturday morning with you."

"Either you show up or I'm out," Riley deadpanned.

The curly haired light brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh please you wouldn't do that. You heard what coach said."

"She didn't mean that," Riley noticed they were now the only ones on the field except for the players. "You're the only one that's going to suffer if you suck at the game. Coach is so fed up with you that she'll kick you off the team. I'm your _last_ shot, get that into your head and take this thing seriously."

"After this, I go back to making your life hell and you stay the gross nothing that you are, 'kay?" Missy plastered on a fake grin and folded her arms across her chest too.

"Super," Riley bit back before finally making her exit, happy to be away from her but instantly regretting her decisions. Where was Maya when she needed her?

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley smiled as Maya recounted her tale of how she and Aiden had reconciled.

"See, Maya," Riley cooed. "It all worked out."

"You know I hate it when you say, 'I told you so,' Riles," Maya cautioned but she was smiling from ear to ear.

"But you should make an exception for this time," Riley offered. "I mean it all worked out in your favor. You two are back to making out like a couple of crazies and the rest of us are back to censoring you two."

"Ha, ha," Maya grumbled before throwing one of the many pillows from Riley's bed at the side of her face. " _Very_ funny, Riles."

"Stop!" Riley cried from her mirror. "You're going to mess up my makeup," She cautioned.

"Where are you even going?" Maya asked as she changed positions on the bed, choosing to lie on her stomach instead of sitting.

"Lucas invited me to his birthday dinner," She said happily.

"Looks like we're _both_ having a good day."

"Well ..." Riley's tone was flighty and allowed Maya to guess she was hiding something.

"Riles," Maya's voice turned warning. "What did you do?"

"I kind of, um, maybe, made a deal with the she-devil."

Maya gasped, "No!"

"Yes!" Riley cried out.

"What did you _do_?" Maya demanded.

"I offered to give her pointers for cheer this Saturday morning."

Maya's jaw dropped.

"Don't look at me like that," Riley commanded.

"How can I not?" Maya hissed. "You made a deal with the devil!"

"She sucks, Maya! I mean, at the beginning she was okay but now she's just totally lost all focus and direction it's like she's trying to be this bad. Coach is just about ready to kick her off the squad."

"Well why didn't you?" Maya demanded.

"Why didn't I do what?"

"Let her get kicked off?" Asked the blonde. "I mean her only appeal is that cheer uniform and her looks. You take away cheer and I'll get a hold of a bus and she'll have nothing left."

Riley choked back her laughter but she still grinned, "As appealing as completely disfiguring her sounds, I'm not looking to recreate _Mean Girls_."

"Call me whenever you feel like it," Maya informed.

"Will do," Riley said finally as she turned back to her mirror, picking up the curling iron her mind now switching to Lucas and his birthday dinner.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

The Friar's front door opened and Riley looked up into the eyes of Lucas' emerald eyes.

"Hi," She said shyly.

"Hey," He said in turn.

"Hi."

He allowed her to enter his home and she smoothed the skirt of her knee length grey and cream horizontal stripped cotton dress.

"Wow," Came a voice she recognized. "Amazing vocab, guys."

Logan Friar, with all her petite red haired glory stood in the foyer next to her brother, smirking at the two of them.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at his little sister and her smirk only deepened. The two of them shared their slightly tanned complexion, their green eyes and and smile.

"Hey, Riley," Logan said her name like it was some inside secret between her and Lucas. "You look really pretty."

Riley smoothed one of her curls, "Thanks, Logan. You always look great."

His kid sister looked up into his eyes, "I like this one _way_ better, Luke," Logan patted her brother on his chest before turning to go deeper into their home.

"I'm sorry about her," Lucas said quickly.

"Heard that!" Logan shouted.

Riley giggled, "Don't be, she's great. Kind of reminds me of your mom."

"Exactly," Lucas said quickly.

A barking and the sounds of dog bounding over to them came into earshot. Riley was bombarded by two Labrador dogs one blonde the other dark furred. They both pounced on the brunette, showering her with wet licks and a few nips here and there. His two dogs, the blonde Zeus and the dark one Poseidon always reacted this way when Riley came over.

"I swear, they like you more than any of us," He said with a smile.

Riley grinned up at him, as Zeus climbed up into her arms.

"And I like them way more than I like you," She joked.

That earned her a thump to the forehead and him a punch to the arm in quick retaliation.

"Is that Riley I hear?" Asked the deep rumbling voice Daniel Friar as he came from the dining room to the two teens who were still in the foyer.

"Hi Mr. Friar," She greeted, always happy to see Lucas' father.

"You look gorgeous, Riley." Daniel moved to give her a hug causing the dogs to move away from her.

"We all know she's pretty dad," Lucas grumbled.

Riley didn't miss that and neither did her skin as it was now colored with a pink tint.

"Well sometimes a girl needs to hear it," Daniel argued. "Lord knows you don't tell her enough."

"I tell her plenty," Lucas said quickly.

"Sure you do," Daniel rolled his eyes at his youngest son.

"Can we just go eat?" Demanded Lucas.

"Best idea you've had in a while, kid."

As Lucas ushered her into the familiar dining room, she couldn't ignore his hand that was now on the small of her back. It sent waves through her body and her heart drummed in her ears and nerves flooded through her entire body.

"You really _do_ look beautiful," He whispered into her ear and a blush crept up and down in the same path as her nerves.

Before she could give a 'thank you' they entered the dining room and Lucas opened a chair out for her before taking the seat next to him.

Riley looked around seeing Zay and a few of his friends along with his father but both Missy and his mother were both absent.

"Where's your mom?" She leaned in to whisper to him.

"In the kitchen," He informed with a shrug.

She guessed, seeing that Logan was out here talking with Zay, that Olivia was alone in the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," She said immediately and got up to go and maybe help out, just as her mother always taught her to do.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You know," Aiden whispered to his girlfriend. "I hate fighting with you."

Maya nodded as she laced her hands through his, trying to bring him closer. They were on a blanket over the grass of her backyard with the intent of stargazing. However she was currently wrapped up in his arms and trying her hardest not to cross that barrier both of them were aching for. She knew it would seem all too weird to sleep with him after only dating for a solid three weeks.

"Aiden," She sighed hoping that leading their conversation into this route may just result into another blow up.

"Hm?" He mumbled a noise in the back of his throat as his lips pressed to her forehead.

"Let's talk about sex," She said bluntly.

"What about it?" He replied, not breaking any physical contact.

"I want to wait," She informed, trying to keep her voice strong and steady.

"Same here," That shocked the living daylights out of her.

Maya pulled away from him, far enough so their eyes were on each other.

"Seriously?" She asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Sex isn't the only thing on my mind, babe," He said with a chuckle. "I mean sure, I want to have sex with you and I'd love it if you were my first - hell, I want you to be my only. But, I guess that's something I'm not ready for just yet."

A feeling of reassurance washed over and she settled into his hold, "I love you."

His arms tightened around her and he squeezed slightly, "I love you too, so much."

She felt like she belonged nowhere else but here in the arms of the person she loved, her heart complete with its other half.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it, please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	11. Dinner (Pt 2)

**AN: I woke up earlier than usual so I could write out this chapter today. Hope you guys like it and it's part 2 to chapter 10 so it continues where we left off.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Riley, wait up," Called the voice that belonged to the object of her affections._

 _She wheeled around to face him, "Yeah?"_

 _His arm was slung around Missy's shoulders and she was smirking at Riley. "I'm having a birthday dinner tonight, at my place and I forgot to invite you. It's at eight."_

 _"Oh," She replied lamely._

 _"So," He drawled, "Are you going to make it?"_

 _She tightened her grip on her books, "I'll, um, see what I can do." She said slowly before turning to go, knowing that she was going to be at his place right on time._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Aiden scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "I just wanted to see if this wasn't too good to be true. I never expected to be that one crazy teenager that falls in love like this and I thought that if my mom could see us together she'd confirm or deny it."_

 _Maya took hold of his other hand, "We don't need other people to tell us is what we feel for each other is real or not. We're not too young to be in love and I think - no scratch that - I know that I will love you for the rest of my life, Aiden. I promise."_

 _His breath hitched and he craned his neck downward, pressing his forehead to hers eliminating all excess space from their two bodies._

 _"You're everything to me, Maya." He said in turn. "No one, no girl or computer set," She let out a shallow laugh and realized that she was crying and when she looked up at him, he too had tears in his eyes. "Could ever make me feel this way and I'm scared out of my mind but in the best way."_

 _Before she could burst out in anticipation, Maya connected their lips, her hands releasing his only to be threaded in his hair and his to be wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer. Joining their bodies as well as their hearts._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Coach," Riley called from her place in the flurry of varsity cheerleaders._

 _Coach Fields' murderous brown eyes landed on Riley, "You have something to add, Matthews?"_

 _"I was thinking, maybe, Missy just needs some, one on one time. A little help, ya know?"_

 _The middle age coach's lips curled up into a menacing snarl, "And who do you think has the time for that? Me?" Her hands pointed inwards to herself, "How about Bella?" She pointed to the captain, her tone holding all sarcasm._

 _Riley took a deep breath, her heart beating even faster. "Me," She answered trying to fake steadiness._

 _She expected a full force blow out from her coach but none came._

 _"Fine, Matthews." Replied coach, simply. "But I expect her to be stellar by next week's game or the whole team gets in here Saturday morning to run laps," She pulled the bull horn to her lips, "Nonstop!"_

 **(Chapter Eleven)**

Warm, motherly arms wrapped around Riley's shoulders as Olivia greeted her and all she felt was an inviting aura radiating off of Lucas' mom and her kitchen.

"Riley," She said happily. "I'm so glad you could make it."

The brunette nodded, "Me too." She inhaled, the scents of various food assailing her scenes. "It smells so amazing in here."

"Thank you. I'm just about finished up, so you can go back out with the rest of them."

"Of course not," Riley objected firmly. "My mom would practically disown me if she found out that I left you here all alone."

Olivia let out a small bell of laughter, "I think your mother and I would get along quite nicely."

Riley detected some inflections in Olivia's voice that led her to believe that she wasn't originally from the U.S. Maybe she'd ask Lucas about it, if they got some time alone. Along with that, she hoped he would tell her just why Missy hadn't shown up to her own boyfriend's birthday dinner but perhaps she'd wrangle that information from the ever gossiping Zay.

"You don't know her already?" Riley asked. "I mean Lightning Creek's such a small town."

"I know _of_ your mom but we don't really run in the same social circles," She revealed.

It was true. Despite her mom's business profession she was still that crazy hippie on the inside and her choice of friends and the company she kept extended to people along those lines - business during the day, wacko free spirits by night.

"But," Olivia trailed into thought. "I suppose, we may just have to get to know each other."

Riley gave a puzzled look.

"Well you _are_ spending so much time with my son and all," Filled in the beautiful red haired woman.

Her throat went dry, "Lucas and I are just friends. Plus, he's with Missy and - "

" - Do you see that _girl_ around here tonight?" Olivia demanded spitting out the word _'girl'_ as if it was something so low and unclean that only Missy could be called it. "And besides, I was only referring to how good of friends the two of you have become. My son thinks very highly of you."

"And I care about him too," She said honestly.

Olivia moved to get something out of the stove while Riley busied herself with getting plates and cups down from the cabinets.

"Sometimes, I wish his choice of girls resembled his choice of," Her stormy grey eyes fell on Riley, " ... _Friends_."

"Missy isn't so bad," Riley lied.

The woman barked a laugh, "And Hitler is a civil rights activist."

"He loves her," Riley argued.

"He only _thinks_ he does," She objected. "But I suppose if he experienced a good, nice girl, he could maybe see just what a healthy functioning relationship is like."

Again her eyes fell on Riley in that same, contemplative way as earlier as she took out a serving tray from one of her many drawers.

"Lucas chose her and plus he's _only_ sixteen. What kind of serious relationships do you expect him to get into?" Riley asked, trying to play it off with a light laugh.

"I met Dan when we were just fourteen years old. Fell for him the very instant we had our first conversation - do you know what that's like, Riley?"

 _Yes._ She wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs and proclaim to the Heavens how deeply she had fallen for Lucas Friar. At first it was a mere lust from afar but as they had built a friendship, she knew that he was such an amazing person. He loved with all his heart and she could see past the hard exterior of his Letterman's jacket and helmet that he was just a sensitive boy on the inside that longed to love and be loved and her heart called to be the lucky girl that got to fill that role.

"But like it's you said," Olivia said quickly, thankfully never giving her a chance to answer. "You're so young, I can't expect every teenager to feel so deeply like I did. But I know my son is like me in every way of the heart just like he's a fighter like his dad."

"He does have a bit of a wild streak, doesn't he?" Riley mused as she got napkins.

"I swear, I count down the days until he finds a nice girl to temper the hell inside of him." She laughed. "That boy is _too_ much like his father."

Riley laughed too but a piece of her dwelled on the hidden, raw, spirit beneath him. It was like a beast was lurking deep under his skin, waiting for the right time to awaken. Part of her was ignited with pure curiosity on just was lay behind those clouded forest green eyes while the quiet, timid Riley that had lusted after him since the third grade shied away from anything that didn't fit into her idealistic views of Lucas Friar. Who would win?

"I think we've got just about everything, don't ya think, Riley?" Asked Mrs. Friar.

The brunette nodded and helped bring out the various place settings along with the food such as the baked turkey and assorted sides. As she reentered the dining room her brown eyes lightly scanned the familiar and unfamiliar faces. She recognized Principal Grant amongst the guests and had to wonder just why Aiden, Lucas' cousin, was MIA.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Are you sure about this?" Maya asked her boyfriend as he toyed with the large, double doors belonging to his mother's study.

Her boyfriend was currently using one of the many bobby pins she had borrowed from Riley to break into his mom's study, hoping to get a look at her private documents.

"How else am I going to find him?" Was his quick retort.

"But why can't you just ask your mom about him?" She hissed, feeling compelled to whisper.

"Do you really think after all these years of never even giving me a name, she'll be so quick to talk about who he is?" He demanded.

"Why are you being so snappy?"

"Sorry," He groaned. "I'm just freaked. Lucas said he'll try and keep her at his party for as long as possible but I she likes to leave parties early."

"Then we'd better hurry up," She advised holding the flashlight steadier.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." He said sassily then he let out a grumble of frustration. "Why isn't this working?"

She scoffed and placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, "Oh, move over!" She commanded before thrusting the flashlight into his hands and pushing him over from the door.

"Come on," She could feel him rolling his grey eyes. "You can't possibly get it to open.

Taking out the bobby pin from the doorknob she reinserted it. Working through the tumblers she looked up at him and smirked.

When the door opened the smirk only deepened, "Want to bet, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He grumbled but now she felt the smile radiating off of him. "Let's just get this show on the road."

"I hope we find him, Aiden," She said softly.

"I do too," He whispered back as he turned on the lights, knowing that if his mom drove home she couldn't see them on from the windows.

"Are you nervous?" She asked after taking a deep breath.

He craned his neck to look at her, his brow arched, "Isn't everyone who wants to go looking for their dad?"

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley rocked in the soft autumn breeze that belonged to the winds of the Friars large backyard. She lay on the hammock in silence as she watched a various bunch of Lucas' guests play soccer out on the grass. Logan was in a corner with a couple of girls and she enjoyed the silence. Lucas had instructed her to wait outside for him, saying he'd had a surprise for her.

She really had expected Missy to make an appearance sooner or later but just like Aiden, she was yet to show up to the party. Riley burned with dangerous curiosity as to where she could be and the anticipation killed her slowly. Wherever she was, she was going to have a damn good excuse to appease Olivia but her son, unlike her, seemed to barely care that his girlfriend was a no show.

Her view was obstructed by a white paper being shoved in front of her. She realized that it was the Geometry quiz and in the right hand corner there was a large, red, circled, _"B -"_ with a scribbled, _"Much improved,"_ written by their teacher.

Riley jumped up and went around the hammock to where Lucas was practically bursting with pride. She wrapped her slender arms around him and hugged him tightly, inhaling the deep scent of his cologne that stuck to his body like a second skin. She always loved the way he smelled.

"Lucas!" She cried happily and he pulled her closely by lacing his arms around her waist. "This is amazing, I'm so proud of you."

For her own academic standards, Riley being much like her mother, would never tolerate a B in any sense of a grade but she had witnessed firsthand how much Lucas had struggled with the subject. To go from probably getting a D to a B on a quiz in less than a week was nothing short of a miracle.

"It's only cuz I have an amazing tutor," He said, picking her up slightly so he could hold her tighter.

They stood like this for quite a while, and she could feel her heart thrashing. This was the longest they had ever shared each other's personal space.

"Lucas," She whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm kind of suffocating," She croaked.

"Oops," He chuckled as he set her down back to the ground.

"Ya know," He drawled. "You could be a teacher."

She frowned slightly and furrowed her brows at the idea. Riley looked up at him, "Seriously?"

"And maybe a cheer coach, I know about you helping out Missy." He informed.

"Where is she, anyway?"

"Hair appointment," He answered with a shrug.

"Sorry." But she didn't believe it, what kind of hair appointment would you be getting at nine o'clock at night.

"It's cool, she gets those a lot." He revealed. "But you didn't answer my question," He was trying to speak above the noise, his friends and relatives were making.

"I've never really thought about it but - "

" - Time to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy!" Called out Olivia as she stepped down the deck steps holding a large, lit, cake.

Riley and Lucas laughed as they were interrupted yet again. She motioned for him to go over to one of the picnic tables in their backyard, by his childhood tree house. His father brought out a lighter to light the seventeen candles (one for good luck). It was a football themed cake, complete with a green field, a goal and a large football right in the center with the candles surrounded the football. Lucas tried to sneak a swipe from the frosting but his mother quickly put a stop to that by slapping his hand away.

"Alright, Lukey," His mother urged. "Make a wish."

He frowned at the nickname before taking her place behind the cake. He thought for just a second before he bent down to blow them out and as he did so, his eyes connected with Riley's for a few moments before finally, blowing out his candles. Cheers erupted from the partygoers but she couldn't get that look out of her mind, a look of hope boiling within them. It shook her to her core, but none the less, she applauded but kept his eyes engrained in the back of her mind.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Maya asked her boyfriend.

"My birth certificate, birthday cards, letters, anything that seems 'dad-ish'," Aiden instructed as he scrolled through something on his mom's laptop.

She nodded as she opened up another file cabinet going through assorted tabs, trying to see anything that could entail something related to his father. After a while of getting nothing, she was struck with the revelation that as smart as Principal Grant was, there was no way she would leave anything about his dad, in plain sight. It was probably in a hidden file so she decided to search through everything and anything.

"So, why don't you go by 'Grant'?" She asked idly.

"Because my grandfather's a grade A asshole and the last thing my mom wanted me to have was his last name. And I don't know my dad so I just use 'Friar'." He replied through the furious sounds of him typing.

"He can't be that bad," Maya drawled.

Her boyfriend scoffed, "He refused to hold me when I was born," Aiden sighed. "But it doesn't matter, the feeling's very mutual."

"I'm so sorry," She said sincerely.

"I just have to find him, Maya," He said softly. "I need to know how he could leave like that. How he could turn his back on his own son. It's crazy to me."

"Tell me about it," She sympathized.

"You really are the only one that gets it," He said after an exhale. "Gets what it feels like to spend most of your life wondering what's so wrong with you that your own father things you're not worth sticking around for."

"It's going to be alright, Aiden," She soothed. "We're going to find him and get some answers, I promise."

"What if my mom has a reason for keeping him a secret from me?"

"Then we'll deal with that when we find him," Maya said quickly. "I think you need closure or else it's going to eat you alive for the _rest_ of your life."

"I know, I know," He rushed. "That's why I needed you here. You make me strong."

"Same here," She smiled but it quickly fell when she saw an aged, official looking document that resembled a birth certificate. "Oh my God," She breathed.

"What is it?" He dashed away from the laptop.

"I found it," She said with a smile. "I found your birth certificate"

"Well who did she put as my father?" He asked hurriedly.

"It's on the next page," She said quickly.

Frantically, they turned the page and looked through the section of names that would say who his father was. Maya's throat went dry as her eyes landed on what she couldn't believe to be true.

"Oh my God," She breathed in disbelief.

"My dad is Daniel Friar?"

The door swung open, causing them to jump apart.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Demanded a livid Principal Grant.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed softly as she and Lucas walked up to her front porch.

"You're family is amazing," She said with a grin.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and smirked, "They practically fell in love with you."

"Well, I'm glad," She agreed with a nod.

"Thank you so much for coming," He said happily. "It meant a lot to me."

"I'm glad I could come, I had so much fun tonight."

"Sucks that we didn't get some tutoring in, though," His voice held feigned disappointment.

"Maybe after you finish up practice and I'm done with Missy, we could get some tutoring in?"

"How about we just hang out?" He offered.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"We could do something with the guys and your friends could come too?"

"That sounds really cool - where?"

"They have this cool place in town for teens only and the guys and I were going to go, maybe you guys could come with?"

"I think we might just have to do that."

Their conversation was cut short by the porch lights being turned on and that indicated her cue to get inside.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," She said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Riley."

"Goodnight, Lucas." She called before entering her house and hoping to catch her breath.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley gritted her teeth in frustration. How could Missy be so damn stupid? Football practice was almost over and the girl had yet to show up. Was skipping out on things her new specialty? Whatever it was, she had caused Riley to waste her Saturday morning when she could have been home, in her bed, asleep.

The only good thing that came of this, was being able to sit on the bleachers and watch Lucas practice on the field. It really was a beautiful sight to behold. Despite that, she couldn't ignore her growing annoyance with his girlfriend. But, oh well, she had just blown her only shot to stay on the squad and a part of her was relieved to know that she wouldn't have to put up with her as much anymore.

Riley got her stuff and was ready to walk home or maybe to the diner. However, as she did so, the football coach blew his whistle, announcing practice was over. She spotted Lucas jogging over to her, sweat dripping down his tanned body.

"Hey," She said looking up into his eyes.

"Hey yourself."

"You looked good out there," She observed.

He smirked, quirking a brow, "You were watching me, huh?"

"What else could I have done? Your girlfriend didn't show up."

"Yeah," He drawled. "I noticed that. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's hers. I can't make her care about cheer."

"Well, I can make it up to you, if you don't mind waiting for me to shower."

Her heart sped up, "What do you have in mind?"

"Just wait a sec, it's a surprise."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I can't believe he's your father," Maya said softly.

"How do you think I feel," Aiden grumbled.

"Well what did she say after I left last night?"

The couple sat in a booth at Katy's Diner, able to talk due to it being a slow morning.

"She said it was a stupid one night stand after he and Olivia were going through a rough patch." There was nothing but bitterness in his voice.

"Do they even know about you?"

Aiden nodded, "Apparently everything's all good and dandy between the three of them. They all thought it would be best to keep all of the kids in the dark. So things wouldn't be weird."

"That's not fair," She said quickly. "You have brothers and a sister you never knew were yours and a dad that's been around practically your whole life. It's all so messed up."

He sighed, putting his elbows onto the table and his hands into his face. Maya wrapped her arms around his bicep and placed her forehead gently onto his shoulders.

"When did my life become a soap opera?" He mumbled through his hands.

"That's Lightning Creek, for ya."

"I wonder if she still has a thing for him," He mused aloud. "It would make sense, since every time we came to visit she would get this far away look whenever she saw him."

"That's so sad," She said softly.

"It's all so screwed up."

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

Aiden simply shrugged, "Be yourself. You're the only thing right in my life, right now, Maya." His hand went over hers and stroked it softly, "I love you, so much."

She nodded and kissed the knuckles of his hands, "And I love you too."

"What am I even going to tell them," He scoffed. " 'Surprise, I'm your half-brother slash cousin?' It's so freaking bizarre."

"That's one way to put it," She mumbled.

"I can't think of any other way," He groaned. "I can't even think straight, right now."

"Then don't think about it," She advised. "Just take it day by day until you know what you want to do about this. You don't have to deal with it all at once, that's crazy."

He smiled wistfully, "I think I would lose my mind if I didn't have you."

"And do you think I would even be sane if you were gone?" She asked in reply. "I need you, Aiden. I don't think I ever won't need you."

He pressed his forehead to hers and sighed, "I love you, so much it's like you're a part of me."

"The other half of my heart," She voiced aloud.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"This place is beautiful," Riley breathed, her voice echoing between the thick trees.

Lucas led her over a bridge, that connected two halves of one of the many creeks belonging in Lightning Creek. The sounds of rushing water, flooded her ears, and the fact that he was near only added to the beauty of this special place.

"I come here whenever I need to think," He informed, over the beautiful sounds of nature surrounding them.

"I'm happy you're sharing it with me," She said with a sigh. "It's so wonderful."

"My dad showed it to me when I was twelve." He led her to the other side of the creek. "It's where he proposed to my mom."

"They really are such a wonderful couple," Riley observed.

"They've had their share of crap," He said quickly. "I remember a few year back, all they did was fight. Sometimes it would get so bad, dad would leave for a month, completely going MIA."

"That sucks," She placed a hand of comfort over his bicep.

It was times like these, when she heard stories of fighting parents and their troubles that she was so grateful to have her parents be "Cory and Topanga," the legendary high school sweethearts of Lightning Creek. Their story was extraordinary in a town where almost everyone ended up with their high school sweethearts grew to hate each other and fall into a loveless life and marriage.

"They don't fight as much anymore but that's cuz they barely even talk to each other. I think they're waiting until we're all out of the house to call it quits," He kicked at the dirt. "I just wish they'd do it already, I hate watching them avoid each other."

His hands clenched into a fist and Riley quickly moved to take a hold of them and open them up.

"It's not good to get so angry, Lucas," She said softly. "It can only hurt you."

"I don't know where it comes from," He replied, his voice low and contemplative. "It just takes one thing to set me off and I can't come back down. I just get so damn angry and the only thing that makes it better is kicking someone's ass."

"Have you ever thought about boxing?" She kept holding his hands. "My brother goes down to the community center a few times, maybe you could join him?"

"My mom thinks it'll only make me get more angry, not less," He scoffed. "Sometimes, it's like she doesn't even know who I am."

"She said your just like your dad." Riley repeated the words Olivia had said to her last night.

"That's the last thing I ever want to be," He said darkly.

"Why?"

"Because he's a coward," He hissed. "He thinks it's okay to just leave us like that and then he can come back whenever it suits him? It's not fair."

"That's his baggage, not yours." She spoke. "You don't have to carry it anymore - just let it go."

Lucas, looked up into her eyes, his green ones holding a painful war within them.

"You really should be a teacher, you'd be great at it."

She laughed softly, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Come on," She urged. "Something - anything?"

"Well, back when we were in Texas one of our mares was foaling - "

"That means giving birth, right?" She asked, hoping to be right.

He smiled, "Very good."

His green eyes were devoid of that rage she had seen earlier and Riley was relieved to see that he had calmed down and was back to being the carefree Lucas she was used to seeing. However, she was very touched that he felt safe enough to show her the rage inside of him and to let out some of what was troubling him.

"And our vet walked me through it and it was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. But something woke up inside of me when I helped out. It was like I was doing exactly what I was supposed to in the right moment. I'd never felt that before," His voice was low and held the air that came with reminiscing.

"Wow," She breathed. "That's so cool."

"I guess, ever since then, I've felt connected to animals. Now every time we go back to Texas, I help out our vet in his clinic."

"So you want to be a vet?" She guessed.

He nodded, "No one really thinks I can do it, though. I guess all they expect from me is holding a football in my hands."

"Then you're just going to have to prove them wrong," She said quickly.

His eyes were alight with surprise, "Seriously? You don't think it's silly?"

"Lucas," She sighed. "I've seen you with your dogs. It's really beautiful to watch and I can only imagine just how amazing you would be as a vet."

"It's going to be hard to get there," He said softly.

"Well, easy is just plain boring."

"I'm not very good at science," He informed.

"Then you'll just get good," She argued.

"I don't think many people will believe in me."

"It only matters if you believe in yourself," She said, once again trying to talk him out of discouraging himself.

"How can you be so sure that I can do it?" He asked.

Riley shrugged softly, "Because I believe in you. It's not that hard."

"I think your pretty much the only one who does."

"Then I'll just wait until you do too, I'm a very patient girl."

"You're an amazing girl," He corrected.

"That too," She shrugged.

Their conversation was interrupted by the unattractive sounds of her stomach rumbling. She kicked herself for forgetting breakfast.

"I think we should get something to eat," He said with a grin. "Don't want my tutor dyin' on me."

* * *

 **AN: Wow, a lot of drama going on in the Friar household. Missy really does love being MIA. Please review, follow & favorite,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	12. Infinity

**AN: Hey guys, fair warning: I got SUPER lazy and just couldn't spell check at ALL. So there will probably be some grammatical errors and stuff like that so don't kill me to harshly and hopefully you can overlook that.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Well you are spending so much time with my son and all," Filled in the beautiful red haired woman._

 _Her throat went dry, "Lucas and I are just friends. Plus, he's with Missy and - "_

 _" - Do you see that girl around here tonight?" Olivia demanded spitting out the word 'girl' as if it was something so low and unclean that only Missy could be called it. "And besides, I was only referring to how good of friends the two of you have become. My son thinks very highly of you."_

 _"And I care about him too," She said honestly._

 _Olivia moved to get something out of the stove while Riley busied herself with getting plates and cups down from the cabinets._

 _"Sometimes, I wish his choice of girls resembled his choice of," Her stormy grey eyes fell on Riley, " ... Friends."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"It's going to be alright, Aiden," She soothed. "We're going to find him and get some answers, I promise."_

 _"What if my mom has a reason for keeping him a secret from me?"_

 _"Then we'll deal with that when we find him," Maya said quickly. "I think you need closure or else it's going to eat you alive for the rest of your life."_

 _"I know, I know," He rushed. "That's why I needed you here. You make me strong."_

 _"Same here," She smiled but it quickly fell when she saw an aged, official looking document that resembled a birth certificate. "Oh my God," She breathed._

 _"What is it?" He dashed away from the laptop._

 _"I found it," She said with a smile. "I found your birth certificate."_

 _"Well who did she put as my father?" He asked hurriedly._

 _"It's on the next page," She said quickly._

 _Frantically, they turned the page and looked through the section of names that would say who his father was. Maya's throat went dry as her eyes landed on what she couldn't believe to be true._

 _"Oh my God," She breathed in disbelief._

 _"My dad is Daniel Friar?"_

 _The door swung open, causing them to jump apart._

 _"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Demanded a livid Principal Grant._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"It only matters if you believe in yourself," She said, once again trying to talk him out of discouraging himself._

 _"How can you be so sure that I can do it?" He asked._

 _Riley shrugged softly, "Because I believe in you. It's not that hard."_

 _"I think your pretty much the only one who does."_

 _"Then I'll just wait until you do too, I'm a very patient girl."_

 _"You're an amazing girl," He corrected._

 _"That too," She shrugged._

 _Their conversation was interrupted by the unattractive sounds of her stomach rumbling. She kicked herself for forgetting breakfast._

 _"I think we should get something to eat," He said with a grin. "Don't want my tutor dyin' on me."_

 **(Chapter Twelve)**

"Maya!" Called a voice from across the hallway as the blonde emptied her locker of a few of its contents.

She turned to see Principal Grant advancing on her. If she were just the principal, Maya would turn away and 'pretend' like she hadn't heard her name being called. But sadly, she was her boyfriend's mom and even if they weren't currently on good terms it wasn't too smart to anger her.

"Yes Principal Grant?" Maya's tone was clipped and she tried not to sound too unenthusiastic around her.

"I need to talk to you," The principal exhaled, "About my son."

Maya sighed as she leaned against her locker. "Look, Principal Grant - I'm a student and you're my principal, and don't you think it's a little weird for me to get involved in your personal life?"

"I'm not coming to you as a principal, I'm coming to you as a mother who wants to keep her son from hating her because he doesn't know the truth."

"He doesn't hate you and - " Realization dawned on her, "What do you mean 'he doesn't know the truth?'"

The older woman swallowed, "I lied. I lied about everything, hell, the birth certificate lied. There are more than sixteen years worth of lies surrounding my family."

"Then why are you telling me the truth and not your son?"

"Because he won't even look at me, let alone talk to me." The woman scoffed. "You are my last option to keep the only person that has ever loved me for me doing just that."

Maya groaned, knowing there was no way she could back out of this now and if it involved keeping her boyfriend happy, then she really had no choice.

"Fine," She said finally. "Just tell me, so I can go to class."

Normally, she wouldn't be so anxious to get to the classroom, but hey, these weren't really normal circumstances.

"I can't, I have a meeting with the school board," She sighed. "But, Aiden won't be home after school - "

"AV club," Maya filled in, knowingly.

Despite the situation, her boyfriend's mom smiled but it soon fell as she began to speak. "Just come by the house around eight and I'll tell you everything. If you still don't believe me, I won't ever bother you or my son ever again."

"Good," Maya said with a nod before turning around, to leave the distressed mother in her wake.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked down the hallway after saying high to yet another classmate, she had never spoken to before. It was customary behavior when she was wearing her royal blue sweater with the word "Stallions" etched across her back in silver and black letters. All cheerleaders along with the football players were instructed to dress up on game days and wear their letterman's or sweaters to show school pride. That was why, Lucas was walking down the hall to her in a light blue dress shirt, black slacks and a black tie.

"I look like a monkey," He grumbled.

The brunette grinned, "You look great," She argued as she opened her locker and he, as usual, took her books from her arms.

"Stop lyin' Riley." He said quickly.

"You're just in denial," Her smile widened, "Oh please - all the girls are drooling over the 'sexy quarterback'." She exclaimed, drawing out her words in perfect imitation of all the girls that did double takes when Lucas walked by.

"I could say the same thing about you," He informed with a smirk.

"Girls drool over me?"

He chuckled, "You know exactly what I meant."

In perfect sync he handed her the text books she no longer had use for and she handed him her important ones.

"I'm not sure I do," Her tone was sarcastic and teasing.

"I think you just want me to tell you about how all the guys think you're so 'hot' and how they 'can't wait to tap that'," It was his turn to mock his gender.

"Now whose in denial?"

She closed her locker and beamed up at him, "Still you."

"And you're still a goodie - "

Before he could finish, her fist connected with his bicep.

"Ow," He exclaimed. "You're hittin' harder."

"That should teach you to stop saying things like that," She challenged.

"Or maybe you just can't get enough of touchin' me," His voice was husky and low, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't flatter yourself, Friar," And to back up her lie, she punched in arm once again.

His hand went to the place where she had hit him, "Seriously, Matthews, what've you been eatin'?"

She picked her bag up from the ground and swung it over her shoulder as they moved to walk to her next class.

Before she could answer, Bella McKnight, her cheer captain was rushing towards her.

For a second her eyes flitted to Lucas, holding something in them, before coming back down to Riley.

"Have either of you seen Missy?" She asked. "Coach blew a gasket when she found out she didn't show up on Saturday. She's so pissed."

Riley bit her lip, avoiding Lucas' gaze. He didn't know the repercussions of Missy not showing up to their practice all he knew is that she'd blown Riley off.

"No but uh," Her eyes went to Lucas' for a brief second, "But I'm sure she had a really good reason."

"You mean you haven't spoken to her since last Friday?" Bella asked.

Riley shook her head, "I've seen her around school but we're not exactly best friends."

On top of Missy not coming to their practice, she had missed practice with the whole squad all week long.

"Coach is this close to cutting her," Bella held her perfectly manicured thumb and forefinger less than three centimeters apart. "And you know the squads going to suffer for her screw ups."

"I'll see if I can talk to her," Riley said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. "Everyone knows you're not exactly her most favorite person in the world."

"Well this isn't about how we feel about each other," Riley said sternly. "It's about making sure we kick East Central's ass."

"You're awesome, Riley," Bella said with a smile. "You should really think about captain next year or maybe co-captain."

The brunette knitted her brows together, "What about you?"

"It's a good thing I'm a senior cuz if I wasn't I would've pushed you down a flight of stairs right now," Revealed the captain through a perfect smile.

Riley knew that to any outsider that this sounded like a death threat but to her and every other performer, this was as good of a compliment you could get from a fellow performer.

"Thanks," Beamed the brunette. "And I'll try and track down Missy."

"You know," Bella said with a light sigh. "Maybe we should just let the bitch crash and burn. It'll take a huge weight off of the whole squad."

Riley didn't want to admit it, but Bella was right. She was dwelling on this even after Bella left and she was once again alone with Lucas.

"So," Lucas exhaled, "Missy's causin' trouble?"

"I'm sorry you had to hear someone bash your girlfriend like that," Riley was fully ready to calm him down, knowing just how angry he could get if pushed far enough.

"No worries, Riley." He said softly, looking at his glossy black dress shoes, "I know Missy has a habit of putting people off - can't lie about that."

Again she was driven into the land of confusion as she couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "Then why in the world are you still with her?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and opened it again for the second time. Before words could actually come out, however, the bell rang and they were forced to say their goodbyes and end the awkward conversation.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley could feel the tension in the girl's locker room as she applied makeup onto one of her teammates. Coach Fields was yet to enter and the cheerleaders were all gearing up for her expected tirade.

"Do you think she'll actually make us run laps?" Brittney Clarke, a senior that Riley was doing her makeup, "I throw up when I run laps."

Riley had to hold back her disgust as she simply shrugged, "If that's what coach wants us to do, then we'll do it."

"I just think it's total crap that we have to suffer for her screw ups," Brittney exclaimed.

"I do too but we are team whether you like it or not. If she can't get it together then we all suffer," Riley recited the motto that had been drilled into her ever since she started dance and cheer.

"How can you actually believe that BS?"

The brunette shrugged, "Because it's the truth. If she falls, we all fall."

"Then she needs to get the hell off of this squad because I heard they have scouts at nationals and I need to get a cheer scholarship if I'm even going to think about college," Brittney said with a scowl.

"Don't frown," Riley advised, "It'll give you wrinkles."

"Britt," Called out Nikki Dawson, one of the other seniors called to her, "Well all know if we make it to nationals all the scouts are going to be checking out Riley."

"That's not true," Riley said quickly. "I'm a freshman."

"And you're one of the best on the squad," Brittney argued.

"With you next to us, none of the seniors have a prayer of standing out," Nikki said her voice harsh and judgmental. "Why does the boyfriend stealer get all the talent?"

 _What was she talking about?_ Riley demanded mentally but stayed silent as she continued with Brittney's makeup.

"Leave her alone," Bella instructed from one of the mirrors lining the white brick walls. "It's not her fault that you guys suck ass."

"We all can't have a full ride just for cheer, Bells," Nikki fired back.

Bella locked eyes with Nikki from the mirror, "You slacked off all junior year, Nik. You used to be one of the best and now you can't handle that some Freshman is handing you your ass."

Riley had a feeling that this was no longer about her.

"Oh come on, Bella," Nikki groaned. "You're the one who told us about Lucas and Riley."

"I said they were walking together, not that they were together." Bella corrected.

Were they seriously talking about her like she wasn't in the room?

"How can you be such a hypocrite?" Nikki hissed in Riley's direction, finally addressing her directly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're sitting there all self righteous on your damn throne preaching to us about teammates but you - you're slithering your way into Missy's relationship and trying to steal her boyfriend."

"Cut the crap, Nik," Brittney hissed, "The whole squad, hell the whole school, knows that Missy Bradford is nothing but a two timing whore."

Whoa, did everyone know but Lucas?

"That doesn't make her trying to get with Lucas okay, what the hell happened to girl code?"

"Now whose the hypocrite?" Brittney said with a cruel scoff. "Weren't you trying to get with him over the summer."

"That's different - "

"How? Riley's actually around his age?"

"This isn't about me," Nikki grumbled. "I'm just tired of her walking around like she's perfect."

"You guys," Riley huffed, "Why are we acting like this?"

All eyes were on her as Nikki demanded, "Like what?"

"Like cheerleaders with their heads cut off," Riley answered finally done with Brittney's makeup.

"What are you talking about?" Brittney asked.

"Why are we worrying about who is dating who? This isn't about that, this is about us going out there and cheering for our school and showing East Central we'll take them down at nationals."

Riley knew the girls agreed with her as even Nikki was now silent. The silence was disrupted when the large door squeaked open and in walked Coach Fields with none other than Missy Bradford waltzing in behind her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya settled uneasily in one of the leather chairs in the Grant living room. Had it been for different reasons, the blonde would've felt more at ease in the very homey residence. However, she was here for very unusual reasons and so her nerves were on end.

"You can relax, Maya," Principal Grant urged. "I'm not going to bite."

"I'd be more relaxed if you just told me the truth," Maya bit back, her nerves getting the best of her.

The principal smiled as she set down a tray of tea on the coffee table, "I can see why my son is so taken with you."

Gone was the desperate mother she had seen earlier today, now here was the cool and calloused Principal Grant and her reappearance only served to anger the young teenager.

Maya crossed her legs, not getting why she was being given the run around, "And I can't see why I'm here if you aren't going to get to the point."

Again the woman just smiled as she took a sip of her cup of tea before setting back down on the tray. She sat with perfect posture as Maya now noticed a large leather bound book in her lap and guessed that had something to do with the truth.

"What's with the book?" Demanded the blonde.

"Very observant, Maya," Principal Grant breathed.

"Can you just tell me the truth so I can go home?" Maya hissed.

"Alright," Principal Grant exhaled, "I suppose I should start with my son." She swallowed uneasily. "As much as I love him - and make no mistake, I do love him - but Aiden isn't my biological son. In terms of blood, he's my nephew."

Maya's jaw dropped, "But the birth certificate - "

"Like I said before," She cut in. "Everything from my family to that birth certificate has lied to my son."

"What are you talking about?"

Her principal placed the book in her lap on the coffee table and it was revealed to a photo album. A very old photo album. She opened it to the first page and pulled out a picture and handed it to Maya.

Tentatively, Maya took it in her small ivory hands and observed it. It was three teenage girls, all redheads with the same piercing green eyes but varied in height and body shape. The blonde instantly recognized Olivia and Aiden's mom but the last and shortest of the girls was unknown to her.

"Her name was Addie," Whispered the woman. "She was my baby sister and everything to me."

Maya's breath was shaky as she voiced her thoughts, "Is she Aiden's biological mother?"

"Smart girl," Her voice shook. "But I suppose that I should add, Danny isn't Aiden's father."

"Then who is?"

"We'll get to that part."

Maya gritted her teeth but she swallowed down her annoyance and simply nodded, "Alright."

"Addie was so beautiful and bright but she didn't know it, I guess my dad had something to do with that. My father was so critical of all his daughters but it was always Addie he was after - maybe he saw the fire in her and like always, he wanted to snuff it out."

"What happened to her?" Maya asked.

"She caught the eye of my father's best friend and the biggest sponsor of our church." Her voice shook, "And he raped her, it destroyed everything she had."

"Didn't she tell anyone?"

"Of course she did," The woman scoffed, "But my father believed him over his own child - even after she got pregnant with Aiden, he called a whore and disowned her."

"So where is she now?"

"Six feet under," She took a shaky breath. " My dad refused to take her to the hospital to it was a home birth and unsurprisingly, Addie died in child birth without even having the chance to hold her son. But she knew was dying and as she took her last breath at the age of fifteen she asked me to be his mother and I was twenty years old, and I had my life but when I looked into his eyes, I knew he was always meant to be mine."

Maya wiped away one of stray tears and looked at her, "How did Lucas' dad get mixed up in this?"

"Danny was like her older brother and the last thing Addie wanted for her son was to be looked at as a bastard in a small town on top of not having a mother. It's different now but back then, if you didn't know who your daddy was you were looked at as worse than the dirt on the ground. So, since Danny and Olivia were already starting off in life and they'd already had Landon, she asked him to give Aiden his last name and put him on the birth certificate."

"So Olivia just agreed to that, no problem?"

"We loved Addie, she was everything to us."

The sound of the wood creaking caused their head's to snap and turn to the doorway where Aiden stood behind them. The woman blanched while Maya exhaled, allowing the breath she had been holding all this time go.

"And you couldn't tell me all of this to my face?" Aiden hissed. "I had to get my girlfriend to trick you?"

Her green eyes grew wide, "You set me up?" she demanded.

"It didn't seem right for you tell me the truth without telling Aiden," She whispered.

Maya moved away from the leather sofa and took her side by her boyfriend, knowing that was where she belonged.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Look who finally decided to show up," Bella said loudly as the girls reentered the locker room, the roar of the game still filling Riley's ears.

The girls crowded around their captain with their arms identically folded across their chests, sweat streaming from every open surface of their bodies. Riley was the only one who looked at Missy without hatred in her eyes, feeling a foreign sense of pity for the girl. She had managed to alienate the only group of girls at this school that'd had her back her entire high school career. Now, they were all fed up with the girl and it showed.

The game was over but Missy had remained in the locker room the entire time.

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" Missy demanded but it came out more like a whine than anything else.

"Oh please, Bradford," Bella rolled her eyes, "It's been a long time coming you spoiled brat - there's no way you're staying on this squad, I won't let it happen."

Missy got up from one of the wooden benches in between the black metal lockers, "Well you're not going to have to work too hard, Bella."

"What are you talking about now, Bradford?" Hissed Bella.

Riley wasn't surprised, Bella had been one of Missy's biggest supporters but it was obvious how much her neglect of the squad was getting to her.

"Coach cut me from the squad," Her eyes dropped down to her feet and by her side was the black, silver and royal blue duffel bag that belonged to every Lightning Creek cheerleader.

Whenever you were cut, you were supposed to place all your cheerleading related things and give them back to the coach - only graduating cheerleaders got to keep their bags a symbol of pride and accomplishment.

A deep, malice holding smirk of triumph settled on Bella's features as she rested a hand on her right cocked hip.

"It's about damn time, Bradford," Whispered the captain heavily in Missy's ear.

Missy cringed, "How can you say that?" Her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "You guys are my friends."

"We _were_ your friends," All eyes fell on Nikki who had spoken up, surprising everyone in the locker room.

"Nik?" Missy's voice held shock and betrayal. "How could you say that to me?"

"I vouched for you through all the crap you pulled, Missy!"

"What changed?" Her bottom lip trembled as she asked that of one of her closest friends on the squad.

Nikki's crystal blue eyes fell on Riley as she tucked a strand of her black hair behind her tanned ear, "I realized that I was taking all my anger at you on her," Her thumb jutted out in Riley's.

"You've ruined everything for me!" Missy growled through gritted teeth as her eyes narrowed in Riley's direction.

Riley, faltered under Missy's venomous glare and she had to fight to keep her knees from buckling.

"Just get out of here, Missy," Bella ordered. "It's for cheerleaders only."

Missy's breath visibly hitched but she held her head high and moved, in the most graceful of ways to the exit. Before she went she stopped before Riley and whispered so low, that only she could hear.

"You may have the squad but you will never ever have my boyfriend," Her voice was strong with conviction. "You better watch your back, Matthews, because pretty damn soon you won't have a single thing left at this school - not the squad, not dance and most certainly not Lucas Friar."

Riley blanched at her words but struggled to not let it affect her.

"Just go, Missy."

Missy chuckled gladly, "Gladly, bitch."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"My life really is a mess," Aiden scoffed as he fiddled with Maya's fingers that were laced delicately in his hands.

Maya couldn't help but smile at his words, "Maybe that's why we're so damn good together."

"Maybe," He shrugged but looked into her eyes. "All I know is that I need you, Maya. If you left or died like my bio mom, I think I would die with you."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she didn't know how to free it. All she could do was nod, knowing his words were echoing in her heart. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see a life without her boyfriend. He was in every way - her everything.

She leaned back into the seats of their favorite booth in her mother's diner.

"I love you Aiden, I love you so much that it hurts," She breathed.

He took a shallow breath, "It seems like every day we're confessing our undying love for each other."

"Better love than hate," She said quickly.

He raised his hand to toy with one of her blonde curls, "I don't think I could ever hate you, Maya."

"It would kill me if you hated me," She said softly. "You're my everything."

"I have something for you," He said abruptly.

Her eyes shifted warily, "What did you do?" She drawled.

He moved to his backpack which was laying on the table. Out of the first unzipped compartment he fished through a jumbled mess of papers and out came a large, felt box that she guessed contained an necklace.

"Aiden," She swallowed. "What's that?"

"I sold some software to a budding company in New York - made some quick cash and the first thing I wanted to do was buy my girl a gift."

"This box looks expensive," She argued, refusing to open the present.

He grinned, "Please just open it, baby. It'll make me really happy."

His puppy dog eyes were always her biggest weakness, "Fine," She grumbled.

Maya lost all ways of breathing when she opened the box to see a simple silver chain with an infinity symbol connecting two ends of the chain. On the outer lying line of the infinity were a series of diamonds glinting in the dimly lit diner.

"Oh my God," She gasped as her eyes snapped up to look at him, "Aiden!"

"The love that I have for you is going to last for an infinite amount of years," He tapped the box, "This necklace is going to be a reminder for you and everyone else."

Her hand moved to caress his cheek leaving the box on the table. Her lips connected with his own and she breathed him in, loving him all the more.

He pulled away, "Are you going to wear it?"

She blushed and nodded choking out the words, "Thank you."

"Let me put it on you?" He asked, his eyes pleaded.

Again she nodded and turned, pulling up her hair so he could place it around her ivory neck. The necklace laid heavily on her chest and she exhaled.

Their love would last for an infinite amount of years and nothing or nobody could change that.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley exited her bathroom, clouds of steam exiting from it while toweling down her damp hair. She was in her favorite baby blue bathrobe and and Ed Sheeran song was blaring from her speakers. It was almost so loud that she barely missed her phone ringing, she was grateful that she had been able to answer Lucas' call.

"Hello?" She answered.

His voice came low and husky, "Can I see you?"

"When?"

The sound of something shifting and moving around before he replied his voice so desperate sounding, "Now?"

No thoughts of objection came to mind. No worry for the time being eleven o'clock at night, or how her dad would have a cow, or even how desperate and dependable it would seem if she answered as quickly as she wanted to.

"How fast can you get here?" She asked.

"I'm already outside," She could tell he had perked up slightly.

She exhaled and moved to her window, the one facing the driveway and she weaved through her floral, lace curtains and peeked through the blinds. Sure enough, there was Lucas' truck sitting in her driveway, headlights turned off.

"Just give me a sec to get dressed and I'll be down."

"You can come in you pajamas," He offered.

She laughed softly, "I just got of the shower."

A groan that turned into a cough as he said simply, "Oh."

"Just give me two minutes and I'll be down."

"Great and Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

That was all she needed for her heart to soar in thirty different directions.

Two minutes later Riley was in her flannel pajama shorts, white tank top and pink sweater. Her hair was still wet and a few droplets landed on her face and dripped down her neck as she climbed out of her window and easily jumped down from the roof and landed on her feet.

"Thank you cheerleading," She said to herself.

By the hum of Lucas' truck engine, Riley was made aware of his presence. She took a breath for courage and turned to enter through the unlocked door.

"Hey," She said as soon as she was settled. "What's wrong?"

* * *

 **AN: So what do you think is wrong with Lucas? And I hope this cleared up some issues about Aiden's family. Check out Maya's necklace on my profile.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	13. Invisible Brother

**AN: So, again I got hella lazy and just finished writing this chapter when I should be doing my geometry homework but oh, well. Hope you guys check out my profile for pictures of Auggie and an updated one on Lucas which fits SO much better.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Addie was so beautiful and bright but she didn't know it."_

 _"What happened to her?" Maya asked._

 _"She caught the eye of my father's best friend and the biggest sponsor of our church. And he raped her, it destroyed everything she had."_

 _"Didn't she tell anyone?"_

 _"Of course she did," The woman scoffed, "But my father believed him over his own child - even after she got pregnant with Aiden, he called a whore and disowned her."_

 _"So where is she now?"_

 _"Six feet under," She took a shaky breath. "Dad refused to take her to the hospital and Addie died in child birth without even having the chance to hold her son. She asked me to be his mother."_

 _"How did Lucas' dad get mixed up in this?"_

 _"Danny was like her older brother and the last thing Addie wanted for her son was to be looked at as a bastard in a small town on top of not having a mother. She asked him to give Aiden his last name and put him on the birth certificate."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Maya lost all ways of breathing when she opened the box to see a simple silver chain with an infinity symbol connecting two ends of the chain. On the outer lying line of the infinity were a series of diamonds glinting in the dimly lit diner._

 _"Oh my God," She gasped as her eyes snapped up to look at him, "Aiden!"_

 _"The love that I have for you is going to last for an infinite amount of years," He tapped the box, "This necklace is going to be a reminder for you and everyone else."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Hello?" She answered._

 _His voice came low and husky, "Can I see you?"_

 _"When?"_

 _"How fast can you get here?" She asked._

 _"I'm already outside," She could tell he had perked up slightly._

 _"Just give me a sec to get dressed and I'll be down."_

 _"You can come in you pajamas," He offered._

 _She laughed softly, "I just got of the shower."_

 _A groan that turned into a cough as he said simply, "Oh."_

 _"Just give me two minutes and I'll be down."_

 _"Great and Riley?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 **(Chapter Thirteen)**

When Riley finally settled in her seat and turned to face Lucas, her jaw fell to the ground in shock. His white cotton t-shirt was lined with fresh blood that permeated the air, in the same manner so were his pants and grey, unzipped sweater. Her heart was racing faster than it'd ever had and she was scared a heart attack might follow. There was a few cuts on his face, but nothing major enough to cause the kind of blood that was on his clothes.

"What happened?" She asked frantically. "Is the blood yours?"

He remained silent as he pressed his head to the steering wheel, "I really tried to walk away, Riley. I did!"

"What did you do, Lucas?" Her voice was shrill. "Please tell me you didn't kill anyone."

He scoffed shallowly, "I wish I would have killed him."

"Who?"

He swallowed, "Logan snuck out to one of the parties the team throws after we win a game - "

"Did she go with you?"

"No," He answered as he shook his head. "She didn't tell anyone but when I found out where she was - I went after her without rattin' her out to mom and dad."

"How did you going after your sister make you get this much blood over you?"

"Some asshole slipped her a date rape drug and had her in one of the bathrooms."

His voice held so much rage, Riley had a good thought to back away. But, like always, she placed her hand on his bicep and urged him to calm down.

"It's okay," she soothed. "Just tell me what happened. You'll be fine."

"He was about to um, 'do it' and I just saw red, Riley," He gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "All I wanted to do was kill him for what he was doin' to her."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Well, where is she now?"

"I told Zay to take her home, if my mom found me like this, I don't know if she'd cry or kill me."

Her heart warmed slightly, despite the situation they were in. "So you came here - to me?"

Lucas nodded and for the first time that night, his kelly green eyes met hers and she saw them brim with tears. Would this be the first time she would ever see him cry?

"You're the only one I have that I trust like this, Riley." His bottom lip trembled for a brief moment before he clamped it shut. "Don't tell Zay but you're pretty much my best friend."

Her hand went to the one of his that was on the steering wheel and it softened.

"Come inside," She commanded. "Now."

He smirked, "I like this assertive, Riley. She should come out more often."

"Come inside, so I can clean you up and wash your bloody clothes. We don't want your mom to see you like this."

"But what about your parents?"

She shrugged, "They usually pass out in the living room." Her eyes took on a teasing glint, "I mean, it is eleven o'clock at night, Lucas."

His cheeks tinted with a hue of sheepishness, "Sorry."

"It's alright." She was sober once again. "If you ever have something going on or just want to talk - I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Riley."

She nodded in resolution and sighed. "Now come on, I actually need to sleep, you know."

"Actually, I didn't know you knew what sleep was."

The teens exited his truck and tip toed up to her door.

"How can I when I have such a needy football player showing up at my doorstep every five second?"

"You open the door," He countered. "Goodie two shoes."

Her fist instinctively connected with his fist but before he could cry out, her hand instantly clamped over his mouth.

"Not so loud!" She cautioned with a hushed whisper.

He nodded and his eyes flitted down to their bodies that were pressed so tightly together that it was hard not to notice how intimate this looked.

She coughed uneasily and stepped away from him. "Let's just go inside."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Maya!"

The blonde turned away from her front door, halting her plans to enter her house. Her blue eyes connected with Josh's brown ones and she couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across her face.

"Yeah?"

He came up to her and grinned, "I need your help." His arms were behind his back and she guessed something was in his hands.

Seeing as how she just came back from the diner and had plans to sleep in for the rest of her Saturday so her first instinct was to say no. However, she soon remembered that she hadn't seen Josh in a while and truth be told - she missed him.

"With what?"

He was grinning now as he pulled what looked like a large yellow packet from behind his back and held it out for her to see.

"I got my results from that photography contest," He fanned the packet in obvious excitement, "And I didn't think it was fair to open them on my own."

Her brows furrowed, "Why are you opening them with me?" She asked with a soft chuckle of confusion.

"You don't remember?"

At his question she shook her head, her curls moving with her, "Nope."

"You were my subject," He said quickly.

Maya instantly blanched, "You actually submitted those?"

He nodded and his grin grew wider, "They all turned out so good I'd be shocked if I got anything less than top twenty."

The blonde scoffed, "Out of what? Thirty applicants?"

He chuckled, rolling through her sarcastic jab and smoothly answered, "Fifty thousand actually."

"Well, I don't know why you want to open them with me - all I'm going to do is laugh when you cry."

He took a step towards her, his eyes accepting the challenge she threw his way, "I'd expect nothing more out of you, Hart." Josh took another step towards her, so they stood side by side. "And besides, the only tears I'll be crying are tears of joy."

She pushed her front door open and cocked her right brow upward, "Then I guess you should come on in."

"Get a mop, Hart, cuz I'd hate to flood your house."

"Maybe you'll drown in it."

"One can only hope," He said swiftly as they entered her living room.

Maya reclined on the sofa, discarding her bag at her feet and propping her right leg up 45 degrees while placing her left under the arch made by the right. Josh sat on the ottoman he had scooted up next to her and quickly tore at the packet. He pulled out a series of papers varying in anatomy and color and handed her a series of them and smiled his adorable shy smile while looking up at her through his thick lashes.

"Those are the pics of you," He informed.

Tentatively she took them and her blue eyes caught on the first one. It was in grayscale and was over her at the diner, wiping down one of the tables. Her hair was in disarray, her brows knitted together and a frown a her lips. She looked like a hot mess.

"You submitted this?" She demanded completely at a loss for words at how someone could consider this art.

He shrugged, "It's not my favorite."

"Well which one is?"

His answer was instant and obviously didn't require much thought, "Number six."

She wriggled her nose before flipping to the sixth picture. Once again, it was of her but this time she was in her backyard, sitting on her hammock. Her knees were hugged to her chest and her hair was draped over her body, a blanket. Light streamed through the large oak tree overhead and she realized this was taken a week before her freshman year. She only knew that because Shawn had cut that tree down the next day.

"It's ... nice."

He scoffed in apparent disbelief, " 'Nice?' That's all you can say?"

She nodded, "You can't even see my face."

"I see your soul," He said quickly. "And that's what makes this picture so amazing."

"You're only saying that because you're the one who took it."

"Uh-uh," He shook his head and flipped over the photograph, "The judges agreed with me too."

He pointed to the right hand corner where a series of five stars were listed but four and a half were shaded in.

"The rest of my work only got four stars, they agreed this is the best, Maya."

She still refused to believe his words, "So what if a couple of artsy fartsy judges who were probably stoned half the time think it's 'okay'? If it was worth something - they would've given you five stars."

His jaw clenched and the vein in his neck bulged - Maya recognized she had struck a nerve.

He immediately stood up, towering over her, "What the hell is your problem?"

Maya gritted her teeth and she too was on her feet, but still came up a foot short.

"My problem is you thinking that this crap should make me happy, when news flash, it doesn't!" She was shouting now, "It only reminds me that I'm not - " She caught herself before she could finish. There was no way she could say what she so desperately wanted to.

"That you're not what, Maya?" Josh asked, his voice softer but still holding that edge.

"Just drop it," She sighed and rubbed her forehead in exhaustion and placed her free hand on her left hip. "Okay? Please, just drop it, Josh."

She tried to turn away but he just held onto the forearm that was over her hip, forcing her to face him. "Hell no," His voice was hard and steady.

"Why not?" She demanded through gritted teeth and blue eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Because, you can't just rag on my pictures and not tell me why," His eyes bored into her soul, "Now tell me, Maya. Please."

Damn him and those eyes.

"They remind me that I'm not pretty," She took a shaky breath, "Alright? Is that what you wanted to hear? That I'm something you should bother taking pictures of?"

"Maya," He exhaled shallowly. "Who in the hell filled your head with that crazy crap?"

She scoffed, "The mirror."

"Then you haven't been looking in the right ones," His hand tightened on her forearm. "Maya you're so beautiful - one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. And you have a heart that's ten times better than the outside."

"You're just saying that, Josh," She argued.

"What would I get from just saying that?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Nothing, other than the chance to make you smile especially when all I seem to do is make you cry."

She sniffled, "Maybe you should stop trying, then."

"Never."

Her eyes met his, "Why not?"

"Because making you smile is one of my favorite pass times."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I'm glad we got to hang out, just the two of us," Riley said with a soft smile as she walked down the chilled beach, wind running through her brown locks of hair.

Maya nodded as a smile played across her own lips as she walked alongside her best friend, enjoying the cool fall breeze. She shook her face free of the loose strands of hair falling and into her face from her lazy bun, listening to waves as they crashed up on the rocks.

"Well you have been really busy lately," She replied.

"Cheer and tutoring has been taking up a lot my time."

Maya smirked, "You mean Lucas has been taking up a lot of your time, Riles."

Riley smiled sheepishly as she pushed her best friend's arm, "Shut up, we're just friends." But despite her words she pulled the unzipped hoodie he had worn the night before, tighter around her

"Sure you are," Drawled her best friend but her eyes grew wide as she grinned, "Oh - did I show you what Aiden got me?" She asked.

"Nuh-uh," Riley shook her head, "What'd he get ya?"

The blonde went to her neck and pulled out the necklace from where it hung around her ivory neck and the gasp that followed from Riley was over dramatic at best.

"It's gorgeous," She cooed and her hand moved to touch the infinity at the end, "He has good taste."

"Obviously not," Maya declared, "Since he's dating me. I was sure he'd turn tale and run by now, I really have no idea why he's stuck it out for this long."

"Here's a whacky idea, Maya. You ever think he may just love you?"

"You're right, Riles," The brunette beamed. "It is a whacky idea."

"Stop it, Maya!" Riley ordered. "You can't possibly believe that, that boy doesn't love you, can you?"

The blonde bit her lip but finally she shook her head, "Of course I don't. I just don't know what he sees. Maybe if I saw myself through his eyes I could take a guess and try to see the same thing."

"You can't depend on a guy or anyone else but yourself to make you love you." Riley advised. "It's impossible. I mean what if something happened to all those people around you that remind you to love yourself - you'd have no one to show you just how great you are."

Maya turned her head up to the crescent moon above them, then her crystal blue eyes fell on her best friend.

"Hey, Riles," She called to her, her voice sober and soft.

"Yeah, Maya?"

"Ever thought of taking your own advice?"

"Every single day." Riley turned back up to the moon and wrapped her arms around her waist, "How about you?"

"Me?" The blonde exhaled as she felt the tide rush against her shins, drenching her shoes and legs, "I'm still trying to find something to love."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Pretty soon you won't need me anymore, Lucas," Riley declared with a smile.

She was on Lucas' bed, with her legs crossed and bunches of papers spread out around her, while Lucas was sprawled out next out her, looking at the study sheet for the next geometry test. His room wasn't as messy as it usually was so they stayed up there but the door remind wide open as was the new policy in the Friar household.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "What if when I'm on my own and my grade slips again?"

"I'm not there when you take the tests, Lucas. That's all you."

"But you're right next to me," He argued.

Riley shot him a look of befuddlement, "What does that have to do with anything?"

The quarterback propped himself up on his elbows, his forearms tensing in a way that made Riley's heart race, "I do a lot better when you're around."

"So not true, Lucas."

He shook his head, "At my games - you're there. In geometry - you're there." He was fully upright now, "Face it, Riley, you're my good luck charm."

She scrunched her nose in defiance and pushed his legs, that were crossed at the shins, gently, "You're just saying that to keep me around longer."

"Is it workin'?"

"Nope," She enunciated the 'p' and grinned when he frowned like a child.

"Then maybe you coming with me to the movie festival tonight can change your mind."

Her eyes grew wide and before she could blurt out the obvious answer, a second thought came to mind.

"But what about Missy?"

"Something tells me she won't appreciate it like you will."

"Don't think it'll piss her off?"

He shrugged, "She told me to find someone else to go with since she's going to be out of town for the weekend."

"She probably meant Zay or one of your other friends, not me."

"You are my friend, Riley." Something clouded his eyes as he asked with an arched brow, "Unless you think there's somethin' else to it."

Instinctively she shook her head, "Of course here isn't. I'm just not too sure about me being her favorite person right now. She kind of blames me for her getting kicked off the squad."

"Missy knows she blew off her responsibilities to the squad - everyone knows that. It's no one's fault but hers."

"But are you sure she'll be okay with me going?" Riley asked for good measure.

"I go out with my friends all the time, Riley, and guess what - this may come as a shock to you - sometimes they're girls. She has guy friends too."

"Do you go out with those girls alone?" She countered.

His silence was the only answer she needed.

"I just don't want to step on her toes, Lucas, it's not cool."

"Riley," He sighed. "It was your birthday gift - it's only fair that you come with me."

"How do you know that I don't have plans?" She asked, trying to change tactics.

He shrugged, "If you did, you wouldn't debate whether or not you should come with me."

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Just one?" He ventured.

She nodded, "Just one."

Lucas smirked, his eyes glinting, "Because I wouldn't want to go with anyone else and I know you don't have any plans."

"That's two reasons, Lucas."

"What can I say?" He began. "I like to break the rules."

"Lucas," She sighed and scratched her forehead softly.

"Please, Riley," His bottom lip was curled in the perfect pout and his eyes were practically tearing up.

"You play dirty."

"Just say you'll go," He urged. "We go, watch the movies, get some dinner and I bring you back home in one piece."

"Fine!" Her hand clenched in her fist and she looked away from him in her final surrender, "I give up - you win."

"No, Riley, you win," He argued with a grin the size of Texas. "You get to have the best night of your life."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Music blared from the white headphones plugged in Maya's ears as she worked on sketching the likeness of the bowl of fruit laying on her computer desk before her. Her hands worked as quickly as the pencil would allow, finishing up the last orange and ready to move on to the apples. This really was the only homework she liked to get a jump start on - it was the only one she really understood.

She was knocked out her art daze by the flashes of a camera and her head snapped to her opened door where Josh stood, with his camera placed to his eye, still taking pictures.

The blonde ripped her headphones from her ears, "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm trying to qualify for round two," He said in a hushed whisper. "Now go back to drawing - "

" - Sketching," She corrected.

"Whatever," Maya could feel him rolling his eyes behind the camera lens. "Just pretend I'm not even here."

At his command, the pictures resumed, along with the annoying flash.

"I can't do that with all the flashing," She snapped.

"Just try," He said, obviously getting testy. "You did it before."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"I've been taking pics for the last ten minutes."

Her brows furrowed, "Yeah, that's not creepy at all, Josh."

"You know it's just for the competition."

"And what do you mean 'ten minutes'?"

"I mean, that I've been here with the full force of my flash for ten minutes and you didn't even bat an eyelash. You were completely and totally in the zone - it was pretty damn cool to watch."

"Don't you think ten minutes is enough time to get the pics you need?"

He shook his head, "I could miss some picture worthy stuff here," He argued.

"Doesn't this strike you as a tad bit obsessive?"

"How can you not obsess about your muse, Maya?" He asked. "It's impossible and right now - you're my muse."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste, " 'Maya the Muse'? You're making me sound like a porn star."

"All I know is that the pics I've gotten of you have been some of my best work yet," He said with a defiant shake of his head. "I think with these bad boys I can make it all the way to round three."

"What do you get for first place?"

"Five grand and some scholarship money to the art college of your choice," He said, getting all the more impatient.

"Antsy much?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"Can you go back to drawing?" He asked, "You looked so beautiful then - it was like magic exploded in your room."

"You tend to exaggerate things by a lot, Josh."

"I do a lot of things, Maya but exaggerate isn't one of them," He said seriously, for the first time putting down his camera, allowing it to hang around his neck. "I've always shot straight with you, Blondie."

" 'Blondie' ?" She smiled at that old nickname. "You haven't called me that in years."

 _Code for: "You haven't called me that since you got with the skank aka. Sophie."_

He shrugged, "It just slipped. I won't do it if you don't like it."

"It's cool," Her smile grew deeper. "I kind of missed it."

At that, the pictures resumed and she hesitantly returned to her sketch.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley entered her house, to the sounds of her mother's raised voice.

"August Matthews, how could be so stupid?" She hissed.

"Uh oh," Riley breathed knowing all too well how serious this was.

She heavily contemplated turning back around, hoping to catch Lucas, but she knew her mom had probably heard her enter the house.

"It's done, mom," Auggie shot back with just as much venom in his voice. "You can't change it."

"And you can't go to London!" She was yelling now. "I forbid it!"

The young teen entered the kitchen to see her mother on the opposite of the room while her twin brother leaned against the fridge, his arm crossed over his chest.

"Does it look like I give a damn about what you have to say?"

"Auggie!" Riley chastised, shock coloring her voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's what's wrong with me!" His hands flew to their mother. "She's being so anal."

"Stop it!" Riley hissed. "Show some respect."

"Of course you take her side," He laughed bitterly. "I'm supposed to be your twin and you take someone else's side - what else is freaking new?"

Riley stepped in between the two of them, "One - she's our mother and two - what's going on?"

Topanga exhaled, obviously unable to meet Auggie's eyes, "You're brother sold the five thousand dollar guitar we bought for his birthday for a ticket to London so he can see Ava for thanksgiving."

"What?" She spoke, "What does Ava have to do with London?"

"Should I even be surprised that you don't know what's going on with my life?" He scoffed. "It's the same old crap that goes on this house - it's always about Riley and Josh and I just fade into the background."

"That's not true," Riley hissed.

"Isn't it?" He demanded. "My girlfriend moves to the other side of the world and you're just finding out about this now? What else don't you guys know about me? Everything!"

"Auggie," Topanga said but her son silenced her with a glare icy enough to rival one of Maya's.

"Don't call me that anymore!" He ordered, his voice ringing across the kitchen. "You would know how much I hate being called that now if cared. But like always, no one in this freaking family gives a damn about me - it takes doing crap like this to make you actually see me!"

Before his mother or twin sister could stop him, Auggie - or August - barreled out of the kitchen and by the slamming of the front door, he had left the house too.

"Oh my God," Topanga breathed, running a hand through her gorgeous locks. "Is he right, Riley? Have we forgotten him?" Her voice trembled as she place her hands over her mouth, "Have I forgotten my own son?"

"Mom," Riley sighed and moved to her mother's side of the kitchen, trying to comfort her.

"Oh God," She mumbled. "He's right - we let him fade to the backs of our minds and now nobody in this house knows who he is. We've completely screwed him over."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley entered her twin brother's bedroom, her hair freshly straightened for her night with Lucas. She, however, decided that it wouldn't be right to go out and have fun while things with Auggi - August - were so screwed up.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Her brother was laying on his stomach across his bed while propped up on his elbows and lazily flipping through one of his favorite guitar magazines.

"If you didn't get then, why the hell should I tell you now?" He said, his voice annoyingly level and monotone.

"It's kind of hard to follow a conversation when someone's screaming at you."

"Well you guys don't seem to hear me unless I scream."

She sighed as she closed the door behind her, "And I'm sorry for that, Auggi - I mean August."

His brown eyes set on her and smirked, "I don't really want you guys to call me that. I was just trying to get under mom's skin."

"Mission accomplished," Riley hissed. "You're so under her skin that she's crying her eyes out. Does that make you happy?"

"Of course it doesn't," He closed the magazine and sat upright. "But doesn't it shock you that was the most we've spoken in months? You and me too?"

"Well we're all so busy - "

" - She's not too busy to go to all your games and Josh's matches. But whenever I have a concert or a debate tournament, she's working or dad's too tired. You guys don't give a damn about me Riley and it's time we all faced the music."

"Does saying _'I'm sorry'_ help a little bit?" She asked hesitantly. All she wanted to do was fix the situation between her brother and hopefully break the iceberg between him and everyone else in their family - Topanga especially.

"No," He was serious now, his voice loosing the monotone and holding all things melancholy. "What I want is change. I want to be a priority to you guys and not just some footnote in your lives. I'm your brother - hell, I'm your twin and we barely even see each other."

She took a seat next to her twin and looked him in the eye, "I'm so sorry Auggie - I mean it and I promise I'll be better."

"You mean it?" He asked.

Riley nodded vigorously, "I do. I swear."

At her vow, she pulled her twin in for a hug and slowly, he responded in kind. At the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, she realized just how much she had missed him.

"Now," She began as she pulled away from him. "What's going on with you and Ava?"

* * *

 **AN: So, yeah. I felt so bad about leaving Auggie behind but uh, it is it what is, ya know? Hope this makes up for it. Are you guys excited for Riley and Lucas' night together? Any predictions? Follow, favorite & review please.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	14. Scary Schools & Scary Cowboys

**AN: Heyy, guys. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but it's been crazy. I have my first lab practical and I've been studying for that, my uncle died so we also had his wake but I got to finish this time. Hope you enjoy it and check out my profile for pictures of Riley's outfits and such - copy and paste the link into a blank page so you can see them.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _She sighed as she closed the door behind her, "And I'm sorry for that, Auggi - I mean August."_

 _His brown eyes set on her and smirked, "I don't really want you guys to call me that. I was just trying to get under mom's skin."_

 _"Mission accomplished," Riley hissed. "You're so under her skin that she's crying her eyes out. Does that make you happy?"_

 _"Of course it doesn't," He closed the magazine and sat upright. "But doesn't it shock you that was the most we've spoken in months? You and me too?"_

 _"Well we're all so busy - "_

 _" - She's not too busy to go to all your games and Josh's matches. But whenever I have a concert or a debate tournament, she's working or dad's too tired. You guys don't give a damn about me, Riley and it's time we all faced the music."_

 _"Does saying 'I'm sorry' help a little bit?" She asked hesitantly. All she wanted to do was fix the situation between her brother and hopefully break the iceberg between him and everyone else in their family - Topanga especially._

 _"No," He was serious now, his voice loosing the monotone and holding all things melancholy. "What I want is change. I want to be a priority to you guys and not just some footnote in your lives. I'm your brother - hell, I'm your twin and we barely even see each other."_

 _She took a seat next to her twin and looked him in the eye, "I'm so sorry Auggie - I mean it and I promise I'll be better."_

 _"You mean it?" He asked._

 _Riley nodded vigorously, "I do. I swear."_

 _At her vow, she pulled her twin in for a hug and slowly, he responded in kind. At the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, she realized just how much she had missed him._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"What happened?" She asked frantically. "Is the blood yours?"_

 _He remained silent as he pressed his head to the steering wheel, "I really tried to walk away, Riley. I did!"_

 _"What did you do, Lucas?" Her voice was shrill. "Please tell me you didn't kill anyone."_

 _He scoffed shallowly, "I wish I would have killed him."_

 _"Who?"_

 _He swallowed, "Logan snuck out to one of the parties the team throws after we win a game - "_

 _"Did she go with you?"_

 _"No," He answered as he shook his head. "She didn't tell anyone but when I found out where she was - I went after her without rattin' her out to mom and dad."_

 _"How did you going after your sister make you get this much blood over you?"_

 _"Some asshole slipped her a date rape drug and had her in one of the bathrooms."_

 _His voice held so much rage, Riley had a good thought to back away. But, like always, she placed her hand on his bicep and urged him to calm down._

 _"It's okay," she soothed. "Just tell me what happened. You'll be fine."_

 _"He was about to um, 'do it' and I just saw red, Riley," He gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "All I wanted to do was kill him for what he was doin' to her."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Then maybe you coming with me to the movie festival tonight can change your mind."_

 _Her eyes grew wide and before she could blurt out the obvious answer, a second thought came to mind._

 _"But what about Missy?"_

 _"Something tells me she won't appreciate it like you will."_

 _"Don't think it'll piss her off?"_

 _He shrugged, "She told me to find someone else to go with since she's going to be out of town for the weekend."_

 _"She probably meant Zay or one of your other friends, not me."_

 _"You are my friend, Riley." Something clouded his eyes as he asked with an arched brow, "Unless you think there's somethin' else to it."_

 **(Chapter Fourteen)**

The doorbell rang and Riley sighed as she gave herself a once over in the mirror. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped, knee length, lavender dress and a dark maroon belt in between the built in loops. She chose to wear her new open toed, brown platform wedges. She waved goodbye to her mother and picked her denim jacket and white bag, opening the door, the fall winds blowing her curls around as she smiled at the sight of Lucas standing in front of her.

He was tall and commanding, his green eyes practically glowing in the evening light. His muscles rippled from the navy blue shirt, that hugged every contour of his body and was accentuated by his sexy leather jacket and distressed denim jeans.

She looked up at him and when he smiled lazily, her heart constricted.

"Hey," She greeted him, quickly locking the door so her dad wouldn't sense the presence of a guy that _wasn't_ Farkle.

"You look good," Was his kind reply. "Purple looks really nice on you."

She wrinkled her nose and tried to draw attention away from herself, "It's actually lavender."

He chuckled his easy laugh, "I'm a dude, Riley. How the hell am I supposed to know the difference?"

"Farkle would know," She countered with a raised brow. "And I'm pretty sure he's a guy."

As they neared her fence, he opened it for her and allowed her to pass through first.

"Are ya sure about that? Cuz I'm almost positive that guy's a robot."

"Everyone is." She said with a shrug, "But hey, if robots can't love then why is he practically married to Smackle?"

When they were properly settled in his truck she was caught off guard by his laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a creased forehead.

"Nothin'," He answered quickly.

He started the truck and drove down the dimly lit streets. It was six thirty and they would probably reach the city in about a half hour and the theater by seven fifteen. A whole forty-five minutes of talking with him was as close to Heaven as Riley could get.

"Tell me," She urged, her voice quiet and pleading.

"Fine," Sighed the quarterback. "It's nothing, just when we first started hangin' out I thought - some of the guys did too - that you and that Farkle guy were together."

Instantly her mind flashed back to those first weeks of school when she had found out she'd made the squad and Lucas made some weird comment about her hugging Farkle. It had confused her about his behavior then and this only added to the confusion. Why on Earth would he be worried about her dating Farkle or any other guy for that matter.

"Well we're not," She answered once she exited from her jumbled thoughts. "He's so into one of my friends - it's not even funny."

He eased into his seat and visibly relaxed.

"He never really struck me as your type anyways."

Riley glanced at him out of the corner of her brown eyes, "And what do you think my type is?"

"I don't think about that stuff, Riley. It's not like I'm wide awake at night thinking about kind of guys you're into."

She shrugged and nodded slightly, "True."

"It doesn't even matter who you're into, Riley."

"And why not?"

"Cuz any guy with the workin' equipment's chasin' after ya."

A blush ran up her face and she dipped her face into a curtain of thick brown curls.

"They are _not_ ," She objected sternly.

He scoffed, "Come on, Riley. I have to spend fifteen minutes almost every day listening to the guys talk about how much they look forward to seeing you at practice." A dark shadow passed over his beautiful features, "Doesn't matter how many times I threaten to kick their asses - they don't shut up about you. Ever."

"Now you're just exaggerating," She laughed softly. "And besides, you don't need to kick anyone's ass in the name of Riley Matthews. It's ridiculous."

"Like you're going to do anything about it, Riley. You're too much of a goodie two shoes."

Before she could raise up her fist he smirked.

"Now you wouldn't hit your driver - the one who holds your life in his hands - would you?"

"You're right," She said with a frown.

The minute he reached the stop light just at the county line, her fist connected with his bicep and her frown immediately transformed into a grin.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Come on, Maya, just apply - for me?" Begged Katy Hunter as she forced a stack of official looking documents, creased where they had been folded, to her daughter with a hopeful look coloring her regal features.

"Mom," She groaned. "I don't want to!" She huffed in annoyance and frustration.

"Do you have any idea how amazing this could be for you, baby girl?" Demanded her mother, her blue eyes sparkling with kindness. "Colleges love this sort of stuff and let's face it - you don't have any other plans for the summer."

The two of them sat in their living room, their legs folded in identical manners, facing each other, with the pile of papers laying in between them.

"I don't want to spend my entire summer stuck in school, mom. That's ridiculous."

Katy ran a hand through her pin straight, blonde locks, she had cut short, just below her ivory ears.

"It's an _art_ school, in New York!" Argued the older woman.

"It's expensive."

"That's not your place to worry about," She countered.

"But I don't want to leave," Maya said stubbornly.

"Oh please, baby girl. All you've ever talked about is getting out of Lightning Creek, now here's the chance to leave not just here but the state and you're turning your nose up at it! What's wrong with you?"

Her daughter sighed and wrinkled her nose, "How can you expect me to just go the second my life's just starting to work out? It's not fair."

"I'm just asking you to apply, baby girl." Katy begged. "It's an amazing opportunity. Millions of kids with half your talent want this, why don't you?"

"Because for the first time in a really long time, mom, I'm _happy_. Why does that have to change?"

"Look, baby girl," Katy reached over to take Maya's hands in her own, "I know what it's like to turn away from something you r _eally_ want all for some guy."

Annoyance turned to anger at her mother's cavalier words, "He is not just some guy, mom! I _love_ him."

Katy was one of the few people that refused to shrink when facing her daughter's anger, "And I loved you father. But I gave up a scholarship to Julliard because he _hinted_ at wanting to marry me!"

Despite her mother's words affecting the teen, Maya remained defiant, "I'm not you, mom."

"You're damn right you're not me," Katy agreed. "You're so much better than I ever was. You have so much more talent in your baby finger than I did in my whole body. All I want for you is to take advantage of that and use it to the fullest of your ability."

Maya knew her words were chipping away at every defense she had, "I might not even get in."

"You're art teacher thinks you might."

Her brows rose as he big blue eyes widened, "You spoke to her?"

"She's the one who told me about this school," Revealed her mother.

Hesitantly, Maya picked up the papers and held them in her hands as if she could physically weigh out her options.

"Do you really think I have a shot at this?"

Katy nodded and looked into her daughter's eyes, conviction swimming in the woman's. "I wouldn't be pushing this so hard if I didn't."

Maya closed her eyes and let out a breath, "Fine. I'll think about it."

Katy let out a girlish squeal and pulled her child into a hug, "That's all I want, baby girl."

"But," Maya pulled away and she struggled to remain serious, "You are absolutely _forbidden_ from telling anyone about this. You can only tell after I get in."

The older woman smirked, "Oh look who got confident all of a sudden?"

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

The ending credits rolled on the large projection screen and she was made dangerously aware of Lucas sitting next to her. They were sitting upright on a picnic blanket, a cool breeze swirling through Central Park of Lightning Heights the very large city just outside of Lightning Creek. Lightning Heights was the place that held everything her town didn't. Thirty three high schools, more than just a few Walmarts, movie theatres and about two community colleges and the large Winston University almost everyone from Lightning Creek went to after high school.

"That was awesome," Lucas exclaimed, a grin spreading across his features.

"I'm glad you had fun," She said happily.

Riley, whose legs were stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles moved to fold them inward so she could get up.

"You don't get that kind of heart in modern movies, Riley," He informed as he too got up from the blanket along with the many who had chosen to attend the marathon.

"I'm not going to lie - I did kind of miss modern graphics," She said as he folded up the blanket and she moved to pick up her bag which held his car keys and their cell phones.

"Graphics yeah but do you have any idea how much work it took to put on the original King Kong? It's freakin' stop motion animation - that takes some real patience and dedication."

She conceded with a slight nod to the left, her hair falling softly, "That is true but I think I'm going to stick with my pretty graphics if you don't mind."

"I will turn you, Riley," He vowed with mock menace drenching his voice. "One of these days you'll be begging to come back to these things."

"Hey," She held up her hands in defense, "I'm not saying I didn't like it. I just didn't like it as much as I like modern movies. Classics just aren't my thing."

"Just like ballet isn't a real sport."

Her eyes narrowed and his twinkled with mischief obviously knowing he had struck a nerve with the young dancer.

"You have exactly five seconds to take that back before you'll be eating dirt, Friar."

He chuckled, "Hey now - "

"Four seconds now," She ticked down and set her bag at her feet so he knew that she wasn't kidding.

"Okay, okay," He said quickly, his grin dropping. "I take it back. Ballet is totally a sport for those who aren't athletically gifted."

"One of these days I'm going to cut the brakes on your truck," She vowed.

"I'd love to see you try, goodie two shoes."

"Shut up," She ordered with a punch to his bicep.

His hand caught her fist and before she could take another breath, she was being pulled into his chest. His eyes held something dangerously unfamiliar as she was so close that Riley could feel the heat radiating from him, pulsing like a beacon of heat. They had never been this close and she wanted to get even closer.

"Make me," He challenged.

Her throat went dry, what could she say? What witty come back could she have to diffuse this sexually charged situation - at least it was for her. But, as always Riley, being herself, she merely stared up at him and her mind only drew blanks as to what to say next. Although, her body seemed to know what to do as her stomach was now grumbling prompting Lucas to chuckle softly.

"Sometimes I don't think you eat," He teased. "I mean, you are so damn skinny."

"I am _not_!" She bit back as she folded her arms across her chest. "And I was going to eat before we left but my brother was going through some stuff."

"Josh?"

She shook her head, "Auggie - my twin."

His eyes grew wide, "You have a twin?"

This time, Riley nodded. "Mm-hm. He claims he's two minutes older but we all know it's a lie."

"Well what was going on?" He asked as they began their walk to his truck parked across the street from the park.

Riley was surprised by how happy she was that Lucas hadn't made some comment about how much he'd always wanted a twin like people usually did when she told them about Auggie. He had kept the conversation about her and it was nice that he cared about her life rather than using her as some sort of therapist.

"My family's been so busy and I guess he felt sort of pushed to the side and it call kind of blew up tonight."

"How so?" He opened the door for her and she slid in.

"He was screaming at my mom and me about how much he felt like we didn't care, but it kind of makes me think he could be right." She replied once he entered the truck. "It got a little scary but - "

"Did he _hurt_ you?" Lucas said quickly, cutting into her sentence. "Cuz if he did, all you need to do is say the word and I'll be there, Riley. I promise."

"Of course he didn't hurt me," She said quickly, her cheeks heating up. "But thank you anyway."

"Seriously, Riley, if anyone gives you trouble, I'll introduce their faces to the sidewalk."

"That won't be necessary, Lucas, I promise," She giggled softly. "I don't really need that kind of protection, especially from you."

"Why not me?" His eyes narrowed slightly, "Who else will do it?"

"Because I _hate_ seeing you fight, it gives me anxiety."

His eyes shifted to the lighter green they got when he was taking on a softer side, "I'm sorry."

"You can't help who you are," She conceded.

"I can damn well try if who I am _scares_ you," He said sternly. "The last thing I want to do is scare you away, Riley. I need you."

"You don't _scare_ me, Lucas," A part of her wondered if that was a lie. Another wondered if she was telling it to not just him, but to herself as well.

"Well you scare me."

His words caught her off guard, "How do _I_ scare _you_?"

"You _see_ me," His voice was low and husky, Riley guessed he didn't know what it did to her. "You take one look at me and it's like you're inside me hear - head," He corrected quickly once again throwing her off guard, "Like you're inside my head."

"It's only cuz I _care_ about you," When she realized how 'romantic' that sounded she quickly back tracked. "I mean, I care about all of my _friends_ , Lucas. And you're one of my best."

"And that's exactly what I want to be, you're friend," His voice didn't have that certainty from earlier and something in her questioned it.

"You want to know what I want?" She asked.

The quarterback nodded vigorously, "Always."

"I want food."

He stared at her, a stunned look coloring his eyes before he grinned and a laugh ripped through his amazingly sculpted body and one through hers soon followed.

"You're wish is my command," He informed, still chuckling to himself as he turned on the truck and began driving down the roads of the city.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's danced over her laptop screen as she scrolled through the front page of _The Junior New York Institute of Artistic Design_ , the school her mother was so adamant of having her spend the summer. Even on the cover, Maya knew immediately that this was a good school. The front page showed an amazing painting, a modernized version of Van Gough's _Starry Night_. When she hovered over the picture, she was shocked to see that it'd been painted by someone her age.

Not wanting to have her mother be proven right, the blonde searched for reasons why she shouldn't attend the school. She went all over the website, frowning when she landed on the "Dorm Life" page. It, like the painting was amazing. The summer students would live in studio apartment styled dorms, across the Institute. The top floor was reserved for faculty, the second for girls and the first for the guys.

"It's an amazing school, isn't it?"

Maya jumped when she saw her mother leaning against the door, "Stop sneaking up on me," She commanded while also trying to derail the conversation.

"It's perfect for you," Katy continued as she pushed off of the doorframe and entered her daughter's bedroom. "And I know it'll help you as an artist, baby girl."

Maya swiveled around in her office chair so she could look her mother, who was now sitting on the bed, in the eye.

"I know but what if I'm not good enough for the school?" She said, her voice low as she gave light to her true fears.

"You think that kid's painting skills just came out of the womb good?" Demanded Katy as she jutted her chin to her daughter's laptop screen. "They had amazing teachers and practice to get to that level and they still have a long way to go. I want that for you, baby girl, and it doesn't matter if you want to go or not because I am making you apply."

Maya's jaw dropped to the floor, "You can't do that!" She hissed.

"I can and I am, because guess what? I'm the parent and you're the child - it's my job to do what's best for you and this school is just about as good as it gets."

"But mom, that's not fair!" Cried the frustrated teenager, "It's _my_ life!"

"And you live under _my_ roof, eat my food and wear the clothes that I bought. I think that constitutes for me having a little more than a say in how you live your life and where you go to school."

Maya narrowed her blue eyes and gritted her teeth, "You're ruining my life!" She informed knowing exactly how childish she sounded but it was all she could think of to say.

"By making you apply to an amazing art school, and only for the summer mind you, that suddenly makes _me_ the bad guy?"

The blonde nodded, "You're taking away all of my choices, you don't get how _unfair_ that is?"

"And you don't see how childish and immature you're being?" Countered her mother.

"You can't make me apply," She said firmly.

"You _will_ apply to this school or I take away your phone, computer and keep you from seeing Aiden for seven months."

The blonde shot up from her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, "Why are you being so mean?" Maya was yelling now and if she wasn't as angry as she was, she would've felt some type of remorse when her mother flinched.

Katy was now standing as well and had a few inches on her daughter, "Because sometimes you need a little bit of tough love, baby girl."

"This _isn't_ love," Maya declared, her jaw set in defiance. "This is cruelty."

"I need you to fill out that application by tonight or I will make good on my promise, baby girl." The older woman turned to exit the room but before she closed the door she spoke to her child one last time, "In the long run, baby girl, I know you'll thank me and see why I'm doing this for you."

Maya collapsed onto her chair the minute her mother left and she tried to weigh her options. Well, even if she did apply, it wasn't like she could or would get in, was it? So then she could keep Aiden and make her mother happy while pretending like she had plans for the summer tht didn't involve her boyfriend, an easel and the TV.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So, I'm hoping to get a cheer scholarship, cuz I know college will make it tight for my parents," Riley informed just before taking a sip of her iced tea.

They were in a booth of a nice Italian restaurant a block or two from the park enjoying the food and each other's company. His arm was resting on the booth seat while his body was angle so he could face her while Riley's position mirrored his.

"Well, you are good enough to get a full ride," He agreed after swallowing down another bite of chicken parmesan. "But why are you thinkin' about college now? You're just a Freshman."

Riley shrugged, "I guess it's cuz college has always been my plan. I want to get out of Lightning Creek, even if it's just for four years. I can't spend my whole life trapped in the same place, with the same people, doing the same thing. It's like a recipe for crazy, don't ya think?"

"I don't really know. To me, 'Creek will always be my home."

"And it's mine," Riley agreed, "But everyone needs to leave the nest once in a while."

"Where do you want to go, or at least apply?" He asked, his emerald eyes staying on her.

"Winston, is obviously one of them. But I was thinking about Jefferson."

"That school in New York?" He asked.

Riley nodded, "I know Maya might go to some fancy art school there, if I can make her, so it's an option." She placed her tea back on the table, next to her spaghetti, and asked, "What about you? What schools are you thinking of?"

He blew air threw his lips and shrugged, "I've never really thought about college like you have. I guess all I've been doin' is goin' to school and playin' ball."

"It's good to think ahead, Lucas," She advised. "If we don't have goals then we're not really taking advantage of life."

"I don't even know where to start," He ran a hand through his hair.

"I could help you out, if you want," She offered. "I've been researching colleges since elementary school."

"We could do it when you come over for tutoring," He suggested.

Riley nodded, "That sounds cool."

When she moved her head slightly, a stand of hair fell into her face. Lucas, not forgetting their 'game' scooted closer to her and moved to tuck it back into place. As he did this, his hand lingered slightly over her cheek and Riley could feel the warmth emanating from his large hand/ She had to fight the urge to lean into it as she opted to just stay dangerously still.

"Your hair is really pretty," He whispered and she wondered just why he was talking so low.

Up close, his eyes really did look like emeralds, with fifty different shades of green coloring and lighting them up. Riley wondered if he could feel her pulse or heart rate accelerating and she feared that if he did, he would latch onto the love she'd had for him for just about her whole life.

"Are you two done here?" Came the ever so chipper voice belonging to their waitress.

Lucas looked up over her shoulder and Riley craned her neck so she could look at the girl.

Riley then turned to Lucas and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

His eyes went to his watch and she looked over to see that it was ten thirty and he nodded.

"Yeah, let me just pay for it," He began to pull out his wallet but Riley's hand moved to rest on his wrist.

"Let's split it," She said quickly.

He furrowed his brows, "Seriously?"

"I know you won't let me pay for the whole thing," He shrugged in agreement, "But I feel kind of weird not paying for my food."

He opened his mouth to object, "But - "

"Either you let me pay or you'll be here all night," She said firmly.

Her sighed and scratched his forehead, "Fine."

Riley beamed in triumph and she pulled out her flowery wallet from her purse and got out ten dollars and fifty cents and Lucas did the same. They placed their money inside the black book. Riley got up first, knowing she had to so Lucas could leave the booth. She got her denim jacket from the back of her seat and Lucas got his leather one.

"We should come back here sometime," He informed as he opened the door for her to go out first.

Riley slipped through the door and nodded, "The food was amazing," She gushed.

"I didn't know you could eat so much."

They made their way to the parking lot and she looked up at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're so damn tiny, I figured you couldn't fit that much food in you."

"You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving, Lucas."

At her words she entered the truck and in a few moment, Lucas was inside as well.

"And why should I know that?"

"I know some people think you're nothing more than a dumb jock who gets by on his athletic ability and looks alone but I also know that you're so much more than that."

"And what am I?" He asked, his eyes practically glowing in the dimly lit truck.

Riley peered up at him through her lashes and shrugged, "You're so many things that I can't describe you in a few words."

"Well what am I to you?"

"You're my - " Riley had to stop herself from saying what her heart nearly forced out of her.

"I'm you're what?" He urged.

"You're my friend," She said quickly. The brunette hoped that he hadn't caught onto her slip up and tried to play it off.

Lucas nodded, "Well, I don't think we'll be friends much longer if I don't get you home. You're dad might just kill me."

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Do you want Maya to go to the school and are you Team Maya or Team Katy? What about Lucas and Riley? Kind of jumping into uncharted waters with them but hey, that's what writing's all about. Please follow, favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	15. Who's At the Door?

**AN: You guys, I need to talk to y'all, seriously. I've been going through a lot of school stuff, I'd had five tests, two quizzes, a skit and a project to do and it's been almost 2 weeks since my last update. In my mind, that isn't too much but to some people it is, and I'm sorry those people feel that way. However, I can't promise that this will get better or worse, but I am leaning a bit towards the worse just cuz school is crazy and my teachers are basically killers in disguise.**

 **Anyways, just to let y'all know that this, as much as I LOVE writing for y'all and for me, is a HOBBY, school is a PRIORITY, so if I need to put my stories to the back burner, I am fully prepared to do so. This is a fair warning to you all that things will get harder for me and school may just stop me from updating frequently. This is just a fraction of my real rant so please forgive me for the long speech.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

 **P.S. Please check out my profile for pictures of Shawn and Katy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"You think that kid's painting skills just came out of the womb good?" Demanded Katy as she jutted her chin to her daughter's laptop screen. "They had amazing teachers and practice to get to that level and they still have a long way to go. I want that for you, baby girl, and it doesn't matter if you want to go or not because I am making you apply."_

 _Maya's jaw dropped to the floor, "You can't do that!" She hissed._

 _"I can and I am, because guess what? I'm the parent and you're the child - it's my job to do what's best for you and this school is just about as good as it gets."_

 _"But mom, that's not fair!" Cried the frustrated teenager, "It's my life!"_

 _"And you live under my roof, eat my food and wear the clothes that I bought. I think that constitutes for me having a little more than a say in how you live your life and where you go to school."_

 _Maya narrowed her blue eyes and gritted her teeth, "You're ruining my life!" She informed knowing exactly how childish she sounded but it was all she could think of to say._

 _"By making you apply to an amazing art school, and only for the summer mind you, that suddenly makes me the bad guy?"_

 _The blonde nodded, "You're taking away all of my choices, you don't get how unfair that is?"_

 _"And you don't see how childish and immature you're being?" Countered her mother._

 _"You can't make me apply," She said firmly._

 _"You will apply to this school or I take away your phone, computer and keep you from seeing Aiden for seven months."_

 _The blonde shot up from her chair and crossed her arms across her chest, "Why are you being so mean?" Maya was yelling now and if she wasn't as angry as she was, she would've felt some type of remorse when her mother flinched._

 _Katy was now standing as well and had a few inches on her daughter, "Because sometimes you need a little bit of tough love, baby girl."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Because I hate seeing you fight, it gives me anxiety."_

 _His eyes shifted to the lighter green they got when he was taking on a softer side, "I'm sorry."_

 _"You can't help who you are," She conceded._

 _"I can damn well try if who I am scares you," He said sternly. "The last thing I want to do is scare you away, Riley. I need you."_

 _"You don't scare me, Lucas," A part of her wondered if that was a lie. Another wondered if she was telling it to not just him, but to herself as well._

 _"Well you scare me."_

 _His words caught her off guard, "How do I scare you?"_

 _"You see me," His voice was low and husky, Riley guessed he didn't know what it did to her. "You take one look at me and it's like you're inside me hear - head," He corrected quickly once again throwing her off guard, "Like you're inside my head."_

 **(Chapter Fifteen)**

"I honestly don't see what the problem is here," Riley informed her best friend as she placed another article into the brown cardboard box labeled, _'Spring'_ which sat on her bed next to an identical box labeled _'Summer'_.

"Well how would you feel if your mom just decides what's going to happen for you and you have no say?"

Riley scoffed as one of her favorite skirts went into the box, "That sounds like every single day ofmy _life_. You forget my mom is Topanga Matthews, professional perfectionist."

Maya snickered in agreement before sobering, "But my mom's always let me _do_ what I want. Now she wants to play stern mother? It's not fair."

"Did you ever think she might actually be right?"

Maya blinked for a moment before replying, "She isn't."

"What if you actually get in?"

"Then I'm running away cuz I'm sure as hell not going to that school."

The brunette set her clothes down on the bed and frowned, "But you've always dreamed about going to art school in New York and now it's beating down your door and you're saying 'no thanks'? What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe dreams change?" Maya mumbled unconvincingly.

"Not ones like this," Riley countered. "Not dreams that actually have a chance of coming true, Maya."

"What if what I want is to stay here forever? You know, take over my mom's diner, live a quiet life?"

Riley rolled her brown eyes, "You and I both know there is nothing quiet about you, Maya Hart."

"I'm just tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't want," Maya snapped.

Riley furrowed her brows and scrunched her bottom lips, "Who does that?"

"Shawn, my mom," Her blue eyes flitted to Riley from where she sat on the opposite side of her best friend's bed. "Hell, even you do it sometimes."

"I do not!" Riley said quickly.

"Wasn't this whole conversation about you telling me how much I _should_ want this? How much I _should_ listen to my mom? How much I _should_ want to go and leave you guys?"

"It's all you've ever talked about, Maya. Is it so wrong if I want what you want?"

Maya looked down, guilt seeping into her, "No," She mumbled.

"Then why are you being like this?" Riley asked.

The blonde sighed, "I guess I just don't want anything to change."

"Neither do I, Peaches," Riley sighed. "But they have to. It's a part of growing up and we can either change too or be stuck while the people we love move on without us and leave us behind."

"I guess you're right," Maya finally conceded.

"When am I _not_ right?"

The blonde chuckled, "Shut up," She cooed.

"You know," The brunette began, "I was thinking we could get Smackle and go see a movie or something."

Maya nodded, "We haven't done anything in forever. Ya know since school."

"It sucks," Riley grumbled, "But I'm finally free."

"I'll call Smackle," Maya announced as she pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley's muscles burned and ached as she returned to the sidelines, thrusting her six inch pom poms onto the grass, and picking up the eight inch ones used for cheering after half time. She was excited for thanksgiving break which happened to be a week from now. She'd have a week off from school and cheer but on the other hand she did have a huge geography project so she would spend it doing that. However, the Friday before the break would be an away game in Lightning Heights against East Central so coach would be running the ragged during practice.

Soon she was on her feet cheering for her school as Lucas shouted an inaudible play and the team broke up, doing as he had instructed. She got lost in his confident figure parading around the field, so sure of himself, so sexy. For a moment, Riley was made aware of eyes on her back and she glanced over her shoulder only to lock eyes with Missy Bradford perched up on the bleachers. Missy only gave a wicked smirk through narrowed eyes, highlighting her sharp cheekbones and pouty lips. It really should be a crime to be that beautiful, maybe then Riley wouldn't have to see her every day.

"Pick it up Matthews," Whispered Bella from beside her, "You're falling short."

Riley snapped out of her dream like trance and turned back to the field, picking up her voice and trying to cheer harder. When her eyes fell on the field, this time the locked with Lucas' green orbs and a wave of ease washed over her. She swore she saw him smile through his helmet before ending the split second stare and resuming his game.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Great game," Riley said happily as she met up with Lucas in the parking lot. Cheers rang from the football players along with cheerleaders as they all piled into their respective cars.

He grinned, "Great cheering."

She smiled and cocked her head to the cars that were speeding off, "Are you going out to celebrate too?"

"Kind of have to," He informed. "I am QB after all."

"Right," She drawled, "I almost forgot about that."

"Really I just want to go home and sleep," He groaned.

"Are you stressed about the game with East Central?" She asked.

He nodded vigorously, "They're are biggest rivals."

"I'm sure you guys can take 'em down," Riley assured. "I mean come on, they've got you as their QB and you guys seem pretty tight."

"Not to mention our kickass cheerleaders," He commented.

Riley scoffed, "Sure."

"Everyone knows Lighting Creek's got the hottest cheerleaders in Virginia."

"Real smooth, Friar," She cooed teasingly.

"What can I say?" He shrugged, "I'm a charmer."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Whatever stops the tears at night, Lucas."

"Speakin' of tears," He began, "Are you ready for the Geometry test on Monday?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "But I'm more ready for thanksgiving break."

"My mom keeps wantin' me to invite you over for that," He grumbled.

Her heart sped up, "Really?"

Lucas nodded, "But I keep on tellin' her you've got your own family to worry 'bout."

"Yeah," She mumbled, trying to conceal her disappointment.

"But if you can get away for a bit, maybe you should stop by. My brother's comin' home - says he's bringin' a girl."

"Speaking of," She said, knowing this was the right thing to do. "What about Missy?"

"She's goin' up to Vermont with her family."

"Oh," Riley sighed with a nod.

"So will you stop by? We start eating at nine - kind of late I know but that's when Landon gets home."

She smiled and nodded, "If my mom will let me, sure."

"Great," He grinned now.

A honk came from behind him and he turned to see Zay in his jeep signaling him over.

"I guess you'd better go, then." She said with a jut of her chin in Zay's direction.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"When have I ever missed one of our study sessions?" She countered with an arched brow.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya let out a groan of frustration. She glared at the blank canvas before her, struggling to find something - anything to fill it with. As a requirement of her application, Maya had to create three pieces of art, filmed to prove they were recent and submit them within a month. For someone who spit out five paintings a month, it seemed to be an easy thing to do. Too bad she was having a huge block and couldn't find a damn thing to paint.

"Having issues?" Came a rumbling voice.

The blonde wheeled around to see Shawn standing in the doorway, leaning against her door.

"A little bit, yeah," She huffed. "It's not usually this hard for me."

"Every artist goes through a block, Maya. It's only natural."

"Why couldn't I have this block when it didn't hurt me? When I didn't need to paint?"

"What you have is a gift, Maya. Not a weapon."

She knitted her brows together, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

Her step father entered her room now and sat down on her bed. Shawn patted the space next to him and reluctantly she set down her brush on her easel and took the prescribed seat.

"It means that, like a gift it comes to you at unexpected times. But unlike a weapon, you can't call on it. You can't wield it or use it at will, it just comes to you."

Maya, stunned into speechlessness contemplated his words. In this moment, the blonde was able to see just why her mother loved him so much. The man was deep.

"Wow," She breathed finally, "That was some good 'fatherly' advice," She smiled.

He smirked, "I've been practicing."

"You did good," She nodded.

"And I'm about to do you one better."

"What are talking about?"

"What're you doing tonight?"

"Going out with Aiden," She informed.

"What time?"

"Eight," She drawled hesitantly.

"Then we've got just enough time," He said cryptically.

"To do what?"

Shawn shot up and held out his hand to his step daughter, "Just come on!"

Maya laughed softly, but she still took his hand as he pulled her out the door and down their staircase.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"What about this one?" Riley asked as she pulled out a black cotton knee length spaghetti strapped dress with a tiny white floral patterned dress.

"Cute," Smackle said with a shrug, "But it's more your style than mine," She said.

Riley frowned, "You say that about every dress I offer."

"That's cuz you do that for every dress," Smackle argued.

"But this one's so cute!" Riley whined, "You'd look beautiful in it."

Smackle stared at the dress but shook her head vigorously, "You'd look even better in it."

"Are you sure?"

The genius nodded, "You need to get it," She commanded.

"Only if you promise to buy an outfit," Riley countered.

"And why can't I just wear one of my old dresses for tonight?"

"Because Farkle's seen all of them, and you need something special for tonight."

"I don't get why he wants me to meet his mom and dad so badly," Smackle grumbled. "He hasn't met my parents yet."

"Why do you and Maya have the same problems?" Riley demanded as she thought back to Maya's first fight with Aiden.

"Guess that's why we're friends?"

"Guess so," Riley shrugged as she kept a hold of the dress but began fishing for another one.

"Riley?" Came a vaguely familiar voice.

The brunette turned to see pretty green eyes and she grinned.

"Logan," She greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," Replied the redhead.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Informed Logan Friar, "Shopping."

"Oh, I've never seen you here, I practically live here."

"Well, I've been tryin' to shake up my wardrobe and I _love_ your style." Gushed the eighth grader, "Kind of bohemian meets a little vintage."

Riley blushed at the compliment, "Are you here by yourself?"

Logan nodded, "My friends aren't all that into clothes, most of 'em are guys."

"That's never fun," Riley said with a wrinkle of her nose, "If you want you can shop with me and my friend." She turned over her shoulder where Smackle was flipping through a few dresses.

"Why are all of your friend so pretty?" Logan remarked, "Is it the fountain water at the school cuz if it is, I can't wait until I get to high school."

"I guess it's in their genes." Riley laughed, "So how about it, do you want to shop with us? I promise to feed you afterwards, because after shopping with me, you're definitely gonna need it."

It was Logan's turn to laugh now as she finally nodded, "Okay, okay. I'll shop with you guys."

"Great!" Riley beamed.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's teeth chattered in the fall air, "What are we doing here, Shawn?" She asked her step father.

The older man takes a step into his white walled photography room that was completely off limits to both her and her mother but for some reason, he felt the need to bring her here. The walls were lined with hundreds of pictures, some of people but not just full body, a few body parts here and there, others of nature, then there was a cluster of food. Shawn hadn't been on the road since he had married Katy but he planned to leave in two weeks since money from the diner could be spotty.

"This," He held out his hands to the room, "Is my sanctuary."

"And this helps me how?"

He gave her a look over his shoulder before taking a step inside the room.

"Sometimes, I have a few blocks here and there," He began and she too ventured deeper into the room.

"How do you deal with it?"

"I remember what I love. What inspires me every single day and then I look for that in the smallest things and I take pictures of it."

He then motioned to the photographs of random objects. There were enlarged buttons, a woman's shoe, a tiny spatula.

"What is it?" She asked already guessing his answer.

"My family," He said quickly, effortlessly. "You and your mom are my world, Maya. My inspiration."

"You really are doing good with this 'dad' thing," She said again.

He placed his hands into his jeans, "I hope so, what with the baby and all - "

Maya's jaw dropped and all the color drained from her cheeks, "Baby?"

"Oh my God," He hissed, "I wasn't supposed to tell you!"

"Baby?" She said again.

"Shawn!"

The two of them turned to the opened doorway to see a very angry Katy fuming.

"Honey," He hurried to the door, trying to ease his now pregnant wife.

"Baby?" Maya mumbled again, shock still numbing her mind.

Katy frowning with narrowed eyes, stared down her husband, "You didn't," She warned.

"It slipped," He said quickly. "I'm sorry, I was just so excited and worried it just slipped - "

"We were supposed to tell her together," Katy shrieked.

"I didn't mean to," He said again.

"Baby?" Maya struggled to find something else to say, like 'congratulations' or 'I'm going to be a big sister' but nothing seemed to come from her mouth other than 'baby'.

"Oh sweetheart," Katy said softly as she went to her teenage daughter, "I was going to tell you, we just found out ourselves."

Her mother's voice finally shocked her out of her daze and she looked up into Katy's blue eyes to see fresh tears brimming in them. Quickly she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and gently squeezed out of fear for hurting her unborn sibling.

"I am so happy for you, mom." Maya said softly. "You two really do deserve a baby."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley smiled as she helped Logan place her shopping bags on her bed. Smackle had gone back home but had her driver drop the girls off at the Friar's home. Logan's room reminded the brunette of her own middle school room. There was the occasional unicorn, a One Direction poster with Zayn's picture cut out and a lot of pictures of her and a group of boys, with one other girl. Riley guessed these was her 'group' and smiled at how close they all looked.

"Pretty babyish right?" Logan said with a wrinkle of her tiny nose.

Riley shook her head vigorously, "Very age appropriate."

The redhead gave her a look of skepticism.

"No seriously," Riley said firmly, "My room was a lot like this when I was in middle school."

"I can't wait to get to high school," Logan said as she threw herself on the bed. "It must be so much fun."

A sense of déjà vu washed over Riley as looking at Logan on her bed, fantasizing about high school, she felt as though it was a reflection of herself. Weird.

"So," Riley drawled, "Any boyfriends?"

Logan scoffed, "In Lightning Creek? Not hardly."

"I'd like to think we produce some pretty hot guys," Riley argued, thinking only of Lucas.

"Like who?" Logan asked, sitting up, "My brother?" She snorted.

Riley's cheeks flamed as she tried to deflect, "Like Zay. He's pretty good looking."

The redhead thought for a moment prior to answering, "Yeah," She agreed as her voice took on a contemplative high pitch, "He's pretty sexy."

It was Riley's turn to scoff before saying, "He's also a habitual sleaze ball."

"Logan have you seen my basket - Riley?"

Riley spun around to see Lucas. Scratch that - a very wet and freshly showered Lucas wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his beautiful waist and one around his neck while he toweled his hair with one of the ends.

Her jaw dropped as she quickly turned away, "Um, hey," Her voice came out squeaky causing her to inwardly cringed.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked.

His baby sister beat her to answering, "We went shoppin' and she offered to help me take 'em home." Logan's voice turned to a mix of challenging and teasing as she asked, "What's it to you?"

"For starters - she's my - "

" - She's your what?" Logan asked with her Friar smirk and arched eyebrow.

"My friend. What else would she be?"

"Then why can't she be my friend too?"

"Cuz she's older than you!"

"So what? You're older than her," Logan countered.

"That's totally different," He snapped.

"How?"

"We're in high school, you're not!"

"I will be," She said with a pleased smile.

Riley was once again hit with déjà vu as she listened to a brother and sister fight, reminding her of her own brothers.

"Okay you guys," Riley said finally risking a very obvious blush as she turned around to look at them. "It's time for me to get going."

"I'll drive you," Lucas said quickly.

She smiled but knew it wasn't a good idea to keep pimping him for rides.

"It's okay," She said with a soft laugh, "I should get used to walking again."

"It's really no big deal, Riley," He said stubbornly.

"I'm fine, Lucas, really. I want to walk - save some trees."

"Then I'll save a tree with you," He said, changing tactics.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm walking with you," Was his matter of fact reply.

"But - "

" - You know exactly how this is going to end, Riley. There's really no reason to argue with the inevitable."

"Lucas," She sighed but his words did ring true to her. "Fine, alright fine. But if you're not dressed in two minutes - I'm walking without you."

He was grinning now and he turned to go, "Nice doin' business with you, Matthews."

It was official. The Friar family was going to kill her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she felt a weight come off of her heart, finally being able to breathe as she complete the first of her three paintings. Shawn really was right - all she needed was a reminder of her inspiration. What she loved more than anything in this world. Love. Maya Hart was in love with love and it was beautiful how well her name finally fit with who she was.

The love her mom and Shawn had for their unborn child and for her was all she could reflect on the canvas. It was all of her hopes and dreams for Katy and Shawn and she hoped it would come true. This was one of the first of her paintings where she could look at it and smile with pride.

The painting was of a single pair of baby feet, small and wrinkly. The baby's feet were surrounded by one small pair of hands - her own, and her hands were surrounded by her mother's hands and finally, Shawn's large and hairy hands completed their family, like a perfect puzzle piece to their once fractured lives.

She moved away from the easel, still covered in paint and walked over to the camcorder propped on a tripod and she awkwardly maneuvered her paint stained hands to stop the recording.

"You know," Shawn said from the doorway. "Your mom may just want to keep that in the baby's nursery."

Maya nodded and smiled at her painting, "I was hoping she would."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"My sister really likes you, Riley," Lucas rumbled and Riley indulged in the way he said her name.

She smiled as they walked down the sidewalk in the lamppost lit streets.

"And I really like her," She said with a smile.

"More than you like me?" He asked.

Riley smirked, "Of course."

"Ya know, I think you may just not be such a goodie two shoes anymore."

Her fist came up to his bicep and he hissed.

"Seriously?" He demanded. "I said you're not a goodie two shoes."

She grinned and chirped, "I know."

"Then why'd you hit me?"

Riley simple shrugged, "I guess I just really like causing you pain."

"Or maybe you're just determined to convince me that you aren't a goodie two shoes. But this only makes me think that more."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "I really don't get your logic but okay."

"You're wrong ya know," He said softly as they turned the corner.

"About what?" She asked still thinking about how chiseled his v line was and the happy trail of dirty blonde hairs leading southwards.

"About you not getting me," He informed. "You get me, Riley. A lot more than the people who've known me longer. It's so weird but you do and sometimes I just wonder how you do it. How do you know what I'm thinkin' before I even think it?"

She shrugged, "I guess we were always meant to be - be um friends."

"Right," He said with a stiff nod. "Meant to be friends."

"The best of friends," She said quickly as she tried to fix her slip. "Almost like we're brother and sister."

"Whoa," He cautioned, "I wouldn't go that far."

"But how do you explain how close we are?"

"I don't know but you most definitely are not my sister, Riley. That's just too damn weird."

She laughed softly as she flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder, "I guess so."

"So did you get an 'okay' for Thanksgivin' from your mom."

Riley couldn't help the soft laugh that came from her lips.

"What?" He asked with an arched brow.

"Nothing," But again she laughed.

"Come on," He pleaded. "You have to tell me cuz we know I always get my way."

"You even say 'thanksgiving' with your Texas accent, it's adorable."

"You're adorable."

Why did he have to ability to leave her speechless all the time?

"Um, well, I um," She stammered.

"Do I make you nervous, Riley?" He whispered into her ear, so low it was a moment that belonged only to them.

"Of course you don't," She snapped. "You're just being weird is all."

"Okay then," He stood up straight again, towering over her. "You're just so easy to mess with, Riley. It's too much fun."

"One of these days, Lucas Friar, I'm coming after you."

"You keep sayin' that but I'm still here."

"For now," She drawled. "But if you keep this whole teasing thing up, there will be one less quarterback in the world."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try," He challenged.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya cut away at the fluffy omelet on her plate, enjoying the sound of her mom and step father talking about the birth of their newest child.

"Honey," Drawled Katy as she placed a gentle hand over her husband's, "We are not naming the baby Shawn junior, because I know it's a girl."

He scoffed, "There's no way it's a girl," He declared with an arched brow of confidence.

Maya eyed her step father, "And what makes you so sure, Shawn?"

"Well for starters, we'll just call it father's intuition," He swallowed back a glass of orange juice, "And plus, I've already got a little girl, now I've got to get a little boy."

His free hand went under the table and if Maya hadn't been too stunned she might've guessed it was over her mother's pregnant belly. She blinked several times, trying to see if she had heard him right before deciding to just grow a backbone and ask him.

"A little girl?" She croaked, kicking herself for sounding so sketchy.

Shawn nodded with so much confidence she was rendered to believing that he didn't quite realize the affect his words had on her.

"Yeah," He said never losing the jovial tone in his voice.

"Me?" She asked for clarification, hoping that would help him catch on. "You think I'm you're little girl?"

Finally, Maya saw the realization dawn on his stubbled features and his stormy deep blue eyes transform as the gears turned in his head.

She believed he might shy away from her now, once he got the gravity of his words and what they truly meant but instead he just leaned in over their circular breakfast table, removing his hand from Katy's belly and placing both of them over hers.

"Maya," He breathed, "Of course I see you as daughter - my little girl. When I married your mom, the both of you became my family. You two and now this baby, are my world. I love you and I hope someday you can feel the same way."

Her throat went dry as she searched for the words to say, too bad the first words that came to her mind came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Shawn," She began, not being able to stop herself, "Will you adopt me?"

A smile spread across his features, crinkling both corners of his mouth and eyes as every muscle in his face lit up. His mouth opened to say something and she hoped it to be yes but his answer was stolen by their front door being knocked on.

They all let out an audible exhale as all three heads snapped to the front door.

Katy sighed, "I'll go get - "

"No!" Maya said quickly, surprisingly feeling like if her mother did practically anything it could endanger the baby. The blonde shot up from her chair, "Let me do it."

Her mother rolled her eyes good naturedly and she nodded. Maya went to the front door, her request for adoption weighing in on her mind. Her hands unlocked the door and opened it, and as he eyes trailed up the male figure her head drew only a blank.

"Oh my God," She breathed.

The familiar ivory eyes lit up with a smile as the man before her said in his deep timbre, "Hey Maya."

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally choked out, "Dad?"

* * *

 **AN: So as you can see, I was inspired by last weeks episode. I LOVED it. Hope you guys liked this chapter and can understand my prioritizing school over my stories. Please follow, favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**

 **P.S. If any of you guys are wanting to share ideas you're serious about and really want in my story and not just Lucas and Riley getting together, feel free to PM me, and please please please if you're going through something and feel like you need someone to talk to, I am here for you!**


	16. Cry

**AN: So you guys, this chapter deals with some talk about drug abuse and I hope this doesn't trigger anyone. I guess it's not too bad but hey, you never know. Please check out my profile for picture updates.**

 **P.S. If you guys want, I just posted a new story (I know, I know, I've got so much to do but hey, I'm a gluten for punishment) so check that out its [Lucas/Riley] AU but I really like it.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Are you stressed about the game with East Central?" She asked._

 _He nodded vigorously, "They're are biggest rivals."_

 _"I'm sure you guys can take 'em down," Riley assured. "I mean come on, they've got you as their QB and you guys seem pretty tight."_

 _"Speakin' of tears," He began, "Are you ready for the Geometry test on Monday?"_

 _"Yeah," She nodded, "But I'm more ready for thanksgiving break."_

 _"My mom keeps wantin' me to invite you over for that," He grumbled._

 _Her heart sped up, "Really?"_

 _Lucas nodded, "But I keep on tellin' her you've got your own family to worry 'bout."_

 _"Yeah," She mumbled, trying to conceal her disappointment._

 _"But if you can get away for a bit, maybe you should stop by. My brother's comin' home - says he's bringin' a girl."_

 _"So will you stop by? We start eating at nine - kind of late I know but that's when Landon gets home."_

 _She smiled and nodded, "If my mom will let me, sure."_

 _"Great," He grinned now._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"What you have is a gift, Maya. Not a weapon."_

 _She knitted her brows together, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked._

 _Her step father entered her room now and sat down on her bed. Shawn patted the space next to him and reluctantly she set down her brush on her easel and took the prescribed seat._

 _"It means that, like a gift it comes to you at unexpected times. But unlike a weapon, you can't call on it. You can't wield it or use it at will, it just comes to you."_

 _Maya, stunned into speechlessness contemplated his words. In this moment, the blonde was able to see just why her mother loved him so much. The man was deep._

 _"Wow," She breathed finally, "That was some good 'fatherly' advice," She smiled._

 _"You really are doing good with this 'dad' thing," She said again._

 _He placed his hands into his jeans, "I hope so, what with the baby and all - "_

 _Maya's jaw dropped and all the color drained from her cheeks, "Baby?"_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Well for starters, we'll just call it father's intuition," He swallowed back a glass of orange juice, "And plus, I've already got a little girl, now I've got to get a little boy."_

 _"Maya," He breathed, "Of course I see you as daughter - my little girl. When I married your mom, the both of you became my family. You two and now this baby, are my world. I love you and I hope someday you can feel the same way."_

 _"Shawn," She began, not being able to stop herself, "Will you adopt me?"_

 _They all let out an audible exhale as all three heads snapped to the front door._

 _"Oh my God," She breathed._

 _The familiar ivory eyes lit up with a smile as the man before her said in his deep timbre, "Hey Maya."_

 _Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally choked out, "Dad?"_

 **(Chapter Sixteen)**

Riley sighed as she pulled her gym bag out of her gym locker, trying to keep herself from closing her eyes cuz she knew the moment she did, sleep would claim her and that wouldn't be too good. Riley was just thankful that she didn't need to go tutor Lucas today and could just run home from practice and take an hour nap before doing a shift she picked up at the diner and then spending her night there studying until closing time. Despite having quit her job at Katy's she still worked sometimes to fund her shopping habit.

"You good, Matthews?" Called Bella from her locker across the Freshman.

The brunette inhaled sharply as she snapped out of her sleepy state, "Hm?" She hummed until her mind finally clicked with Bella's question, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked, wariness coloring her voice, "You've been kind of tired on the field."

"Really?" Riley demanded, fear in her voice. "Does it show?"

"Only a little," Bella chuckled, "Don't be so freaked, you're not JV bad. Maybe you just need some rest."

Riley closed her locker, "I don't have time for rest," Her announcement was followed by a yawn.

"Then maybe a little kick might do the trick."

Bella's words formed a blank in Riley's mind, "A kick?" She parroted, "Like what?"

Bella crossed the bench that separated the rows of lockers, "You know that guy Steve?"

" _Sketchy_ Steve?" Asked the brunette with a skeptic brow arched.

The captain nodded, "Well, if you smile real pretty at him, he could get you a little something."

Riley's brown eyes morphed into saucers, "You mean like _drugs_?"

"Chill out, Matthews," Again, Bella laughed, "And it's nothing too hard. Just a few uppers to keep you fully functioning."

"Do you take them?"

The older teen nodded, "How do you think I can be class prez and cheer captain while staying in all honors classes with a four point oh average? I'm not freaking superwoman, Matthews - I need help, everyone does."

"I don't even know I could get those from him," She said with an exhale, "Where could I find him, if I wanted something like that?"

"Here," Bella shrugged as she reached in to the side of her gym bag and tossed a tiny clear plastic Baggie filled with small, circular, tablet, shaped, pills that Riley caught with ease. "You can have my stash, I was getting a refill from him tonight anyways. If you want , you can come with."

Riley shook her head, her high ponytail moving with every minute movement, "I can't, I've got to work."

"Next time then," Bella said with a smile.

Riley nodded but said nothing, the Baggie weighing heavily in her hands.

"Anyways," Chirped the captain, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Replied the now confused and exhausted brunette.

The senior left the locker room allowing Riley to be the last one there. Well her, and the pills.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Aiden as his fingers trailed up and down Maya's arm.

The two were sitting on a blanket, out on the balcony outside her bedroom, the double door slightly ajar with a large wool blanket wrapped around them and his arm thrown around her shoulders, snuggling her closer into his chest.

She blew out a sharp breath of air, looking out into the night.

"I have no idea," Huffed the frustrated blonde, "No freaking idea."

"Do you want to see him?"

"No," She answered quickly but switched again, "Yes. I don't know, maybe?"

"It's okay not to be sure about this sort of thing, Maya. Hell, it's normal."

"Dads leaving their kids should not be anywhere near normal," Maya snapped. "It's all kinds of messed up."

"I get it Maya," He said softly. "Of all the people in the world, babe, I get it."

She looked into her boyfriend's grey eyes, her heart thudding in her chest. He really did get it.

The blonde placed her lips to his own, a quick half a second peck, since she wasn't looking for much more than to give an apology.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I know you'll be the one to get it."

"I'm here for you," He mumbled as his lips found her temple, "I won't leave, I promise. I'll always be here, no matter what. No matter how far away from you - I'm living in a little house deep inside your heart."

His muffled words echoed in her mind, giving light to the love she had for her boyfriend of yet a few months.

"Why are you so perfect for me?" She asked softly.

"It's not too hard when I'm so damn perfect," He said lightly, a playful smirk etched lightly onto his handsome features.

"Shut up," She said with a hand against his chest.

He eyed her slightly, before leaning in so their foreheads touched ever so slightly.

"I love you, Maya," He said under the sound of the wind and chirping insects.

She pressed her forehead a bit harder against his own, "You're a part of me, Aiden."

"It's like I said, baby," He spoke, "I live in your heart."

"And do I live in yours?" She asked.

A look flashed in his eyes and he kissed her forehead, "Maya," He said seriously, "You _are_ my heart."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Cool water washed over Riley's ivory hands as she moved to dry them with one of the fancy hand towels that belonged in the Friar's guest bathroom. She only had three more concepts to go over with Lucas before it was time to call it a day and she could get home and sleep before waking up to study for her Bio and Geography tests.

When she exited the bathroom and reentered the dining room, she was confused to find Lucas standing quite awkwardly, a distressed look on his face the moment his green eyes met hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

His green eyes flitted nervously around the dining room, "Can I talk to you outside for a sec?"

"Sure," She said quickly, easily. "What's going on?"

"Let's just um, go outside, okay?"

She nodded, "Sure. But, why are you being so weird?"

This time, he didn't even bother answering, but just led her out to the backyard in a silence so uncomfortable, you could cut it with a meat cleaver. For a moment, they just stood on the porch, in silence.

"Lucas," She began, her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

His own eyebrows furrowed as his green eyes took on something all too familiar. They held rage. White hot and plain.

"What the hell are these, Riley?" He hissed, his voice low, like a snake getting ready to strike.

He held out his hand, which was curled into a fist but when it unfurled she was confronted with the white baggie of uppers.

Her eyes grew wide, "Lucas," She said again, trying to find something to say.

"Are you taking drugs?" He growled out his demand. "Are you, because if you are Riley, I swear I'll - "

" - You'll _what_?" She spat out, her own anger rising while her brown eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do, Lucas? Hit me, punch me? Because I know that look in your eye and I've seen what happens afterwards."

He recoiled, looking like someone had just punched him, "Riley! Are you high right now, cuz I would never - "

She refused to listen to his words, "Go to hell, Lucas!" She hissed and turned back into his house.

"Riley!" He called after her but she was already in the dining room packing up her stuff.

With every binder and journal she stuffed haphazardly into her backpack she spewed out her venom.

"Stay away from me and stay out of my life, Lucas because the last time I checked I was your tutor not your daughter!"

"You're also my friend, and I li - care about you!"

She rolled her eyes and whispered low and hard, knowing his mother was home, "No you're judging me because for one second of my life I dropped the perfect happy go lucky Riley mask and was human! And if you can't take that, why in the hell should I even call you my _friend_?"

"Let's talk about this, Riley, please."

The brunette shook her head as she threw her bag over her shoulders after she pulled on her varsity cheerleading sweater. She moved to leave but his arm quickly went in front of her, barring the exit.

"Let me go, Lucas. You can't keep me here."

"Don't go, Riley, please," His eyes held so much sorrow that she almost broke down. Almost. But her rage was just too great.

Instead, she ducked under his arm and stalked out of the dining room and into the foyer.

She opened the door, cold swirling into the home, "Do not follow me," She hissed as she turned over her shoulder with one last look to him. "Because I'm done and as far as I'm concerned - this friendship is over."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Drugs?" Hissed a stunned Maya, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Riley ran her hands threw her hair, her fingers brushing through her scalp, "I wasn't even taking them!" She cried back, "I was going to flush them out the second I could - I already made up my mind."

"Then why didn't you do it in the bathroom at his house?" Maya demanded.

The brunette shrugged in shame as she threw herself onto her bed, "It felt too weird to be flushing pills that the guy I like's house."

"Where did you even get them?" Asked the blonde.

Riley shook her head, "Bella."

Maya scoffed, "Everyone knows that girl is one pill away from a rehab facility! Why would you even take them?"

Riley sat up, her brown eyes narrowed, "Because I'm stressed out!" She screamed. "I'm doing everything all at once and I have no time for myself! It's either my friends, cheer, clubs, school! I thought that this could _help_ me, since no one else is!"

Her stunned best friend placed a hand over her mouth, shock coloring her features. She was beside her sister in a split second, her tiny arms wrapped around Riley's shoulders. The minute Riley felt the blonde embrace her, she threw her head into the crook of Maya's neck, allowing the tears she had kept at bay to fall in quick torrents of emotion.

"It's okay, Riles, it's normal to be human," She soothed while stroking Riley's hair with ever word. "No one expects you to be perfect, we _love_ you."

"I don't know what to, Maya," Riley mumbled, through her sea of tears.

"Something's got to give, Riles." Maya offered, "Maybe you're taking too many advanced classes."

"I don't even want to think about that right now," She whispered.

Maya nodded, "And you shouldn't, Riles."

"But what do I do?"

"Right now," Sighed her best friend, "You lie down, I'll draw you a bath and go heat up your mom's soup. Then when you're full and all nice and soft, I'll tuck you in and we'll have a sleep over."

Riley nodded, "That sounds nice," She cooed.

"I love you, Riley," Said her best friend, "You're my sister and no matter what - I will never judge you. I'm here for you at your best and I'm beside you at your worst."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked down the halls, buried in Aiden's arm which was thrown over her shoulders while the hand of that arm was laced in hers. They were headed for lunch and it irked her to know that Riley wasn't there today.

The blonde had demanded that her best friend take a _'chill'_ day and told everyone that she was out with a stomach bug. Her coach and well all of her teachers, knowing Riley was one of their best kids, had expressed nothing but concern and exempt all work that was assigned or due today.

Something caught her eye and it only filled her with rage. Leaning against one of the lockers, was cheer captain Bella, holding out her hand to Sketchy Steve, probably scoring another fill of uppers - maybe something stronger. Quickly, she detached herself from her boyfriend and moved to where the senior was stationed.

"Hey!" She called to them and in a moment, she was standing a mere half foot away from her.

Bella eyed her for a moment before arching a brow, "Yeah?"

She sniffed and Maya had to wonder if she was high right now. Probably was.

"Are you Bella?" She asked.

"Duh."

Maya swallowed before getting even closer to the captain, her voice low and menacing, true Maya Hart coming out to play, "I need you to stay the _hell_ away from my best friend." Every word was low and drawn out, adding to the effect of danger.

"And why the hell should I?"

Maya pulled back for a moment, "Because, if she's around people like you for a moment longer - she's gone. She's down the exact same rabbit hole someone led you down, but I will never let that happen. My girl is smart, beautiful and talented - she has a future, Bella. And I don't need you or anyone else messing that up any time soon."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the captain.

The blonde scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest, "You gave her drugs, Bella!"

"Shh, shut up," Bella hissed.

"Oh please," Maya smirked, "Everyone knows you're a junkie, Bella."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Hart."

"I know you're sick, and I know that you need help and I pray that you get it, but until then and hell, maybe after that, stay away from Riley. You're poison."

"Or _what_?" Challenged the cheerleader.

Maya smirked, she really had no idea what she was getting into.

"Or I take away the one thing you need the most," Maya's lips went to Bella's ear, a centimeter away from it. "Cheer. I tell your coach and your done. No scholarship, no college, you stay in 'Creek. You get a dead end job, live a dead end life, until one day, you can't take it anymore and you blow your brains out."

Aiden's eyes turned to Sketchy Steve, "Why don't we leave them alone?" He offered with a nod in the other direction.

The girls looked to the two guys and Maya mouthed her gratitude to her boyfriend for the privacy. Steve nodded hesitantly as he went away with Aiden.

"How the hell do you know that?"

Again, Maya pulled away, "Because you and I are really similar. We can't stay in 'Creek. We need an out and take that away, we're both done for."

A beat of silence passed between the two teens.

"I didn't mean to do that to her," Bella said finally. "It's just every time I see her, I see myself. And I hate that." The poor girl was crying now, her bottom lip trembling.

"You're not a bad person, Bella. You're just sick," Maya said again. "And you need help. Please, please get that help, Bella or you'll throw away everything you've worked so hard to get."

The blonde swallowed before doing something she never thought she would ever do. She leaned in close, and wrapped her arms around the troubled cheerleader. She held her close and allowed her to cry. Her cries turned to angry sobs and Maya was taken to last night with Riley and all she felt was her heart break.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed as she snuggled into her covers, enjoying a 'do nothing' day. It was noon and light was streaming in through her balcony double doors while she was just laying in her bed. She'd woken up an hour ago but decided to just brush her teeth and shower before coming back and trying to fall asleep.

As her brown eyes slowly closed, a light rapping sound came from her balcony double doors. Slowly she sat up, not knowing if what she heard was right. However, when the rapping turned into a fully fledged knock, she lazily threw off her covers. Riley guessed it was probably Maya because she was the only one of her friends that would skip school to check up on her.

In nothing but her tank top and flannel pajama pants, she pulled on her fluffy pink robe with pretty flower patterns and moved to open her door. When her eyes didn't meet big blue ones but rather sparkly green ones, her jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"Lucas," She breathed softly.

His smile was shy, but kind, "Hey," He whispered softly. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door wider, allowing him entrance into her bedroom, "Of course."

"Thanks," He said simply.

Riley closed the door behind him, "What are you doing here?" She asked finally.

He looked around her room and when his eyes went to her vanity where pictures of mostly her and Maya were, he smiled slightly, "I wanted to check on you since you weren't in school and I - "

" - Thought it had something to do with the uppers?" She guessed.

He turned to face and his smile had turned into a small, worried frown, "Am I that easy to see through?"

"No," She shook her head vigorously, "You're just that sweet."

"Even after yesterday?" He asked, "Even after I made you think that I could ever h-h-hurt," His voice trembled but he stopped to clear his throat, "Hurt you?"

"Lucas," Riley took a step towards him and in the only way she knew how, she took his hands in hers. "I know that you could never ever hurt me - it's not who you are."

"That's not what you said," He mumbled as he took a step towards her, closing most of the space between the two teenagers.

"I said those things because I was mad, and scared and embarrassed."

"What were you embarrassed about?" He demanded. "I was the one who was an ass. I judged you instead of being a friend when you needed me the most."

"I should've just been honest with you," She argued. "If I had been, we wouldn't have said any of that crap to each other."

"I've got ask you, Riley." He exhaled, "Are you - "

"Taking the uppers?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

She took a breath and shook her head, "No, Lucas, I'm not."

"Then why did you have them?"

"Because Bella saw how stressed I was getting and I guess she thought she could help me out."

He shook his head, "Everyone knows Bella's two seconds away from an overdose."

"I know," She sighed, "It just seemed like a good idea at the time but when I had time to think I realized I didn't want to do it."

"Was that after we had that fight?"

"No," Riley blinked for a moment, "I'd already made up my mind, but I thought it was a little weird to flush pills at my friends house."

He nodded contemplatively while taking a pause from their conversation before speaking again, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I do," She answered after swallowing down the lump in her throat. "I guess I've just been so tired and stressed out."

"And I think I can help you out with that," He spoke suddenly.

She arched a brow, "How?"

"Well," He drawled, "I did some thinking about why you thought you needed the uppers in the first place - "

" - I've been stressed out," She cut in.

"I know, I know, Riley. I do." He chuckled softly, "And I have a way to unload on the stress."

She arched a skeptical brow, "What way?"

"You drop me," He said, his tone blunt and candid.

"What?" She asked.

"I want to stop the tutoring sessions," He said seriously, his head angled down slightly so his emerald eyes bored into her brown ones.

"I don't understand," Her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Riley," He sighed, "I care about you so much, you really are one of my best friends and you're drownin', if I'm one of things that's draggin' you down you've got to cut me loose."

"So we're not going to hang out anymore?" She hated how desperate she sounded.

"Of course we are, Riley. But I think I can stand on my own two feet, and you need to help yourself."

"I just hate the idea of leaving you high and dry like this," She said softly.

"I'm not totally incapable of passing Geometry, Riley. You've helped me a lot," He chuckled.

"I know," She nodded, "But if you have any issues, please tell me."

"I will," He was smiling again and it immediately put her at ease. "Do you think you'll be up for the away game on Friday?" He asked.

"Definitely," She said with confidence, her eyes snapping to the clock on her desk, "You should probably get back to school, lunch is almost over."

"Just promise you won't take uppers, or any drug and I'll go."

Riley laughed softly before doing as he asked, "I promise, Lucas."

At her vow, they finally relinquished each other's hands, but even after he left her room, she could still feel his presence.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Are you sure about this?" Aiden asked his girlfriend as he took hold of her hands in his.

Maya shook her head immediately, "Of course I'm not sure about this," She said while trying to control her trembling voice.

"Well," He sighed, "At least you look beautiful."

Maya tried to smile, but it came out as a weak excuse of upturned lips. However, she did look down at the strapless knee length white dress with a ruffled, three tiered skirt and lace bodice complete with a skinny grey belt she'd borrowed from Riley. To give her courage for tonight, she wore the necklace Aiden had given her along with two heart earrings her step father got for her last Christmas.

"I wonder what he's going to say," She revealed as they entered the upscale restaurant located in the heart of the city.

"I'm here for you," Whispered her boyfriend.

She nodded as they approached the host who stood as the intricately constructed podium.

"Reservation for three, under Hart," She said calmly, smoothly and wanting nothing more than to get this night over with.

The host eyed them for a moment before nodding and picking out two menus for the couple.

"Right this way," He drawled in annoyingly superior tone that blended in perfectly with the light classical music playing in the background.

They were led to a secluded booth where her father was already seated, dressed in expensive looking dress pants, a light blue dress shirt and a blazer.

"Maya," Breathed the man that had haunted her nightmares for so long. His eyes dashed to Aiden and the smile he wore for a moment dropped, "And you brought a guest."

He moved to hug her but she quickly slid into the seat and Aiden in after her.

"You said I could," She replied, her voice extremely monotone.

Kermit sat down, slightly awkward, "I assumed you might've brought your mother - "

" - She had a doctor's appointment," Maya cut in, hoping she made her impatience apparent to the man.

Aiden's hand went over hers and she looked up at him, squeezing it softly.

"Oh," Said her father, "Is she alright?"

Instead of answering she dodged completely, "I really hope you didn't invite me here just to talk about my mother."

"Of course not," He leaned back, "This is all about you, baby girl."

"Don't call me that," She snapped, "Only mom calls me that."

When her father looked as though she had slapped him, Maya couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of satisfaction.

"I understand," He mumbled.

Maya sighed heavily, "Why am I here?" She demanded.

"Your mother and I have been keeping in touch over the years and - "

" - What does this have to do with me?"

He bit the inside of his cheek before replying, "Well, in one of her letters she talked about that art school in New York and well um, I've been living in New York for the past couple of years - "

" - With your new family? The one you left me and mom for?" She demanded, enjoying the pained look on his face.

"Yes," He stammered, "With my um wife and our d-d-daughter."

This was news. She knew he had a kid, and a wife, she just never knew it was a girl.

Maya drew in a shaky breath as her grip tightened on Aiden's hand.

"How old is she?" She demanded.

Kermit looked down at the table in what she hoped would be shame.

"Come on," She prodded her voice low and goading, "How old is your _baby_ girl?"

"Sixteen," He whispered softly.

A seven thousand pound weight slammed into her heart the second he spoke.

"Maya," He spoke again, "Please I never meant - "

" - Wow," She drawled.

"Please," He begged, his voice strangled.

"So let me just get this straight," She snapped, "You were sleeping with some slut - "

" - Watch your mouth, that's my wife!"

"And I'm your daughter!" She nearly screamed, attracting attention, but she didn't give a damn which was made evident the moment she stood up, "But I guess that doesn't mean anything because despite the fact that I'm your _blood_ you _still_ left me."

"Maya please - "

She shook her head, her blue eyes narrowed, "I hate you," She hissed as her voice cracked softly. "I hate you so much and I wish you had never come back!"

Aiden was standing now and moved to whisper, "Let's go."

She nodded and looked back to her father, "As far as I'm concerned," She began, "You're not my dad. Shawn Hunter is my father and I never ever want to see or hear from you ever again."

With her final words, she took Aiden by the hand and led him out of the restaurant. The couple barely made it outside before she was wrapping her arms around him and crying violently into his arms.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, Maya dealt with her dad and like in the show, she didn't forgive him but in this, she kind of drove the wound a little deeper, made the hate a little bigger. I've reviewed some of the suggestions and since I've already planned how some things are going to go, they will probably be put into action much later in the story.**

 **Anyways, please follow favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	17. Scars

**AN: Hey guys, I'm on thanksgiving break but still as busy as ever. But I promise to do at least one more update before I go back to school.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"You sure?" She asked, wariness coloring her voice, "You've been kind of tired on the field."_

 _"Really?" Riley demanded, fear in her voice. "Does it show?"_

 _"Only a little," Bella chuckled, "Don't be so freaked, you're not JV bad. Maybe you just need some rest."_

 _Riley closed her locker, "I don't have time for rest," Her announcement was followed by a yawn._

 _"Then maybe a little kick might do the trick."_

 _Bella's words formed a blank in Riley's mind, "A kick?" She parroted, "Like what?"_

 _Riley's brown eyes morphed into saucers, "You mean like drugs?"_

 _"Here," Bella shrugged as she reached in to the side of her gym bag and tossed a tiny clear plastic Baggie filled with small, circular, tablet, shaped, pills that Riley caught with ease. "You can have my stash, I was getting a refill from him tonight anyways. If you want , you can come with."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"What the hell are these, Riley?" He hissed, his voice low, like a snake getting ready to strike._

 _He held out his hand, which was curled into a fist but when it unfurled she was confronted with the white baggie of uppers._

 _Her eyes grew wide, "Lucas," She said again, trying to find something to say._

 _"Are you taking drugs?" He growled out his demand. "Are you, because if you are Riley, I swear I'll - "_

 _" - You'll what?" She spat out, her own anger rising while her brown eyes narrowed. "What are you going to do, Lucas? Hit me, punch me? Because I know that look in your eye and I've seen what happens afterwards."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Riley closed the door behind him, "What are you doing here?" She asked finally._

 _He looked around her room and when his eyes went to her vanity where pictures of mostly her and Maya were, he smiled slightly, "I wanted to check on you since you weren't in school and I - "_

 _" - Thought it had something to do with the uppers?" She guessed._

 _He turned to face and his smile had turned into a small, worried frown, "Am I that easy to see through?"_

 _"No," She shook her head vigorously, "You're just that sweet."_

 _"I want to stop the tutoring sessions," He said seriously, his head angled down slightly so his emerald eyes bored into her brown ones._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"So let me just get this straight," She snapped, "You were sleeping with some slut - "_

 _" - Watch your mouth, that's my wife!"_

 _"And I'm your daughter!" She nearly screamed, attracting attention, but she didn't give a damn which was made evident the moment she stood up, "But I guess that doesn't mean anything because despite the fact that I'm your blood you still left me."_

 _"Maya please - "_

 _She shook her head, her blue eyes narrowed, "I hate you," She hissed as her voice cracked softly. "I hate you so much and I wish you had never come back!"_

 _Aiden was standing now and moved to whisper, "Let's go."_

 _She nodded and looked back to her father, "As far as I'm concerned," She began, "You're not my dad. Shawn Hunter is my father and I never ever want to see or hear from you ever again."_

 **(Chapter Seventeen)**

"I expect a full breathalyzer test, your urine in a cup and the blood tests will be in a week after you get back."

Riley rolled her eyes at her father's antics, "Daddy," She sighed, "It's only one night!"

"You can get pregnant in five minutes."

"Dad!"

"Cory!" Exclaimed Topanga simultaneously.

Riley looked to her mother who was leaning against her doorframe while her husband pilfered through their daughter's tiny, pink floral, suitcase.

"You can't be too thorough," He explained with a wag of his finger.

"Again," Riley huffed, "It's _one_ night! I go to cheer camp for a month and you never lose it like this."

"But that's filled with girls and gays - not like tonight with red blooded males with raging hormones."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Way to stereotype, dad."

"Just being honest." He pulled out one of the dresses she had packed for the anticipated celebration party after the game, "And what is this?"

"It's a dress, Cory," Answered his wife.

"What for?"

"Daddy," Riley sighed as she placed her hands on her father's shoulders.

His eyes softened and his wrinkled eyes smoothed, "Yes sweetie?"

The brunette wore a mask of seriousness, "I promise to always use a condom for every jock I have sex with."

It really was hilarious to watch how fast her father could get red. The young cheerleader used her father's frozen form to her opportunity as she zipped up her suitcase, grabbed her Lightning Creek High cheerleader's sweater and gym bag and headed for the front door.

Her first away game was awaiting her and nothing, not even her mentally ill father could stop her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Are you okay?" Asked Aiden as he wrapped his arms around the small body of his girlfriend.

Maya shrugged, light dancing on her skin. She snuggled deeper into her boyfriend, her back flush against him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, she avoided words and simply shook her head.

"How about a change of clothes?" He offered.

Maya's eyes drifted to the white dress from last night. She felt so comfortable in his arms and his bed was so warm, she felt that getting up now would make it impossible to reach this kind of bliss.

"How long do you think it'll take your mom to figure out you're not at Riley's?"

The blonde sighed and she resolved to turn around and face her boyfriend.

Her eyes settled on his and finally she allowed words to escape from her lips.

"No talking," She whispered before placing her mouth on his.

Aiden pulled away for a moment, "I have brushed my teeth yet."

The blonde smirked and shrugged, "Do you think I care?"

With those words, she reconnected their mouths and enjoyed the comfort that came from his own.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley's veins pumped with excitement as she nearly sprinted from her dad's car. After being warned about how uncomfortable living with genital warts was for the tenth time, Riley escaped from her father's clutches and found herself in the bus loop waiting to load onto the bus. It was seven thirty am and they were supposed to be in Lightning Falls in five hours.

Lightning Falls was another small town where most away games took place since the football fields in Lighting Heights didn't have as large of a football field to house the amount of people coming in to watch away games.

People came from all three cities, to watch the bitter rivalry between Creek and East Central that had been going on for the past thirty years. Her parents would have come but they made a point to be there for Auggie's debate team tournament.

"Hey," Came a friendly voice.

Riley turned and smiled when she saw Lucas in a pair of sweats and a thermal.

"Hey yourself," She replied.

In his hands were two cups of coffee which he handed one of them to her.

"Double shot mocha with two sugars?" He said with a hopeful smile.

Riley beamed as she gratefully took the coffee, "You remembered," She exclaimed. "Thank you."

The quarterback shrugged, "My mom made me promise to get some on my way and I thought you could use a cup."

"See," She said with a smile, "You are sweet."

"Shh," He urged playfully, "Don't let the guys hear you."

"Oh please," She rolled her brown eyes, "I think your image can survive a few people knowing your nice."

"I don't think they'd let a wuss be QB, Riley."

Riley smiled softly, "They might, after you completely hand Central their asses."

"I love it when you talk like that. It's pretty ho - cool." He coughed.

The brunette tried to ignore his slip by weaving around it, "Well, I know how important beating them is to you, and the school."

"If we do this, we could make it to the playoffs."

"Well don't over stress," She said cautiously, "We both know how that ends up looking."

"Speakin' of," He began, "Have you seen Bella? I overheard some of the cheerleaders sayin' she's MIA."

Riley's eyes grew wide, "Seriously?"

The quarterback nodded, "Yeah, sounded pretty serious."

Riley craned her neck to the a cluster of the cheerleaders huddling around in the cold.

"I should go check it out," She said.

Again Lucas nodded, "Want me to save you a seat on the bus?" He offered.

"If you can," She said, trying not to sound as happy as she really was that he was being so thoughtful.

Riley walked over to her fellow cheerleaders and the moment they saw her, they all blanched.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

Nikki shook her head as her eyes shot to the coach and then she turned back whispering, "Bella's missing."

"What do you mean by 'missing'?" Demanded the brunette.

"As in her ass isn't here, Matthews," Hissed one of the older cheerleaders.

Riley ignored the snarky comment and looked to the other cheerleaders, "What are we going to do?"

"Not tell coach and hope she gets here?" Nikki offered with a suggestive shrug.

"And then have her pissed off at us that we didn't tell her?" Snapped that same cheerleader, "No thanks."

"Then what do you suggest, Brittany?" Demanded a now annoyed Nikki.

"Don't look at me," Said the unhelpful cheerleader, "You're the co-captain," She looked to Riley now, "And you're the star of the team."

"I am not - "

" - Don't get modest now, Mathews. It's annoying as hell," Ordered Nikki.

One of the more worried looking cheerleaders was practically in tears as she asked, "What are we going to do about the halftime number? Do you have any idea how embarrassing it'll be to look like crap in front of Central?"

"We aren't going to look like crap," Assured Riley.

"Then what do we do?"

"We tell coach," Said the brunette who quickly began defending herself after she received very threatening looks, "We tell her and then we have time to reblock the number, get a JV cheerleader on the squad for pyramid and then rehearse like crazy so it's near perfect in time for the game."

Riley leaned back in satisfaction as Nikki said with a sigh, "It's the best idea we've got."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Are you going to tell your mom what happened?" Asked Aiden as he handed his girlfriend a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"My dad - Kermit," She corrected with a roll of her eyes, "Kermit probably got to her already."

"Aren't you afraid he'd twist it?" Mumbled the male through a mouthful of Cornflakes.

"What's there to twist?" She asked, "I walked out after he talked about his new family. Plain and simple."

"Well, after you crashed I was doing some research - "

" - That's never good," She teased with a snort which got her a poke to the ribs in retaliation.

"As I was saying before my gorgeous girlfriend so rudely interrupted me - "

" - Suck up," She said again and this time he threw a couple flakes at her.

"Come on," He urged, "Be serious."

"Fine, fine, fine," She said after another spoon full of Lucky Charms.

"So the research I did was on step parents adopting their step kids," Her brows rose.

"I can't believe you'd do that for me."

He shrugged, "I'd do anything for you."

"So what'd you find out?"

He got up from the dining table, his bowl empty and moved for the kitchen, "In order for Shawn to adopt you, Kermit's going to have to terminate parental rights. And after dinner last night - "

Maya swallowed back the lump in her throat, " - He probably isn't Shawn's biggest fan right about now."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley settled into the seat and Lucas slid in next to her. Their eyes met and she couldn't help but give him a shy smile.

"You look pretty without makeup," He said softly.

"You've seen me tons of times without it," She corrected.

"But not in broad daylight," He argued.

Riley sighed, "Thank you."

The November winds rocked the bus and a shiver skated up and down her spine.

"Cold?" He guessed.

"Not too bad," She lied through her chattering teeth.

"Riley you're shakin' worse than a Chihuahua."

Her practically frozen hand connected with his bicep that was protected under his letterman's jacket.

"Here," He said with a sigh as he peeled off the jacket.

"Lucas," She cautioned, placing a hand on one of his, "What are you doing?"

"You need it more than I do and," He motioned to the duffel bag by his feet, "I brought a blanket so we can share that."

"Are you sure?" She asked, her teeth still clanking together.

"Positive," He assured, "And what kind of southern gentleman would I be if I let a lady freeze to death?"

It wasn't long before his jacket was around her shoulders and one of the blankets from his room was around the both of them, forcing the two teens closer together.

"Ya know," He drawled.

Riley gave him a wary look, "What?"

"This act of kindness doesn't come cheap."

She arched a brow, "What happened to being a southern gentleman?"

"Well when in the north, do as the northerners do," He recited while tipping an imaginary hat to her.

"That is not the saying," She said with a small laugh.

"It is now," He argued.

Riley rolled her eyes, keeping the smile on her lips, "So what's the price for your act of kindness?"

"A picture," He said cryptically.

"A picture?" She parroted, "Of what?"

"Us," She really loved how that sounded coming from his mouth, "Since we've gotten to be such good friends, I feel that it's only fitting that a picture of us gets to be on that mirror in your room."

Riley could've told him that her dad would have a stroke if he saw pictures of her with a guy that he didn't suspect to be part robot, she also could've reminded him of how that might look to his girlfriend but instead she just shrugged and pulled out her cell phone and handed it to the quarterback.

Lucas smiled as he threw his arm lazily around her shoulders and pulled her even closer, he took several pictures with several different poses ranging from quite adorable to insanely silly.

"The next time I sneak in your room, I expect to see those on that mirror," He commanded playfully.

"And who are you, my father?" She teased.

"Ew," He mumbled with a face twisted in disgust. "That's a creepy kind of weird."

"My favorite kind of weird," She informed with a playful jab to the ribs.

He gave her a different look now, something more intimate, "You're my favorite kind of weird."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Did you know he could do that?" Asked Katy as she leaned against her kitchen island.

Shawn shook his head but his eyes were only on Aiden, "What was she doing in his room?" He demanded suspiciously.

"Going over a Spanish project," She lied easily, "I walked over there after dropping Riley off for the away game - she was so nervous, she insisted on having me there with her."

Katy looked relieved but Shawn kept his eyes on the couple.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Definitely. But that seemed much easier than saying 'dad I'm sleeping over at my boyfriend's house', don't ya think?"

"Dad?" Katy parroted, a smile on her lips.

"More of a dad to me than Kermit," Maya mumbled under breath.

"But we seriously need his 'okay' on the adoption?" Demanded Shawn.

Aiden nodded, "He needs to agree to termination of parental rights or you have to get a judge to do it for him. Declare him an unfit parent and make a case of Shawn being a better father all in the same hearing."

"Wow, kid," Whistled Shawn, "I'm impressed."

"Thank you sir," Aiden said with a nod and Maya could tell he was internally celebrating at the praise.

Shawn's smile fell and his face returned to a mask of stoicism, "That doesn't mean I like you."

"Yes sir," Aiden nodded once again and Maya could see he was returning to sweating under Shawn's threatening glare.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Katy.

Shawn put an arm of support around his pregnant wife who leaned into his hold.

"We call Topanga," She said finally. "She really is the only one who knows more about this than we do."

A knock on the door caused Maya to smile softly.

"Already one step ahead of you, mom," Maya said, her smile now a grin.

Katy laughed breathlessly, "You two kids are going to rule the world one day."

"I'm kind of hoping this next one will be a little bit like her," Shawn whispered as Maya was still in earshot.

"Eh," Katy shrugged, "I'm kinda curious to see a tiny Shawn Hunter running around the place."

Her husband gave her a hopeful look, "So Shawn Junior - "

Katy narrowed her eyes, "No!"

"I'm wearing you down, woman," He declared with a wag of his finger.

"My baby's a girl," She said with determination.

Shawn grinned, "And my baby is a boy,"

katy smirked at her husband and placed a peck on his lips, "We'll see about that."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"You're going to be great!" Riley assured as the roar of the crowd caused her to raise her voice.

Lucas nodded his eyes trained on hers, "As long as I've got you here," He whispered close to her.

The teens were in the locker room anticipating the beginning of the game. The cheerleaders had to walk out onto the field before the players so they could welcome them in. For some reason, Riley had this strange feeling like they were going to war and everything was on the line.

She placed her hands, which looked so small compared to his uniform, on his padded shoulders, "Just go out there and do what you always do," She whispered, "And I know you'll kick their asses."

"Promise me after the game, if we win or lose - "

" - You're going to win," She said stubbornly.

Lucas ignored her, "If we win or lose, you'll be there afterwards."

Riley nodded, "I promise."

"Riley!" Hissed Nikki who was already at the double doors that led to the field.

She looked to the cheerleaders, "Yeah?"

"Come on," Said the co captain, "You're leading us out there."

Her eyes grew wide as Lucas grinned, "You can do this, Riley," He urged, "I'll be right behind you."

"Promise?" She asked.

He nodded, "Promise."

Riley gave him a quick hug that still lingered on her skin as she grabbed her eight inch pom poms and took her place in front of the girls. The music began, blaring over the football field. The moment her white tennis shoe clad feet hit the grass, it was like another person took over. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the girls kicked, flipped and arrived, followed by the players.

Let the games begin.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Thanks for being so amazing today," Maya said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Aiden's hands were resting lazily on her hips as his back was on his car and she was leaning against him.

"It's like I said, Maya," He began after placing a peck on her lips, "I would do practically anything for you."

She nodded, her forehead to his own, "And I would do the same for you."

"I hope you get adopted by Shawn, baby. He cares about you and he's a really good guy."

"I couldn't ask for a better father."

"You're lucky," He whispered as she rested her face into the crook of his neck.

Crickets chirped and the two of them just drank each other in, ignoring that he had to leave and she had to go work on her second painting. All Maya wanted to do was hold him closer and longer, never letting him go and making him apart of her forever.

"Do you have to leave?" She asked.

"You could just kidnap me," He offered with a teasing smirk.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think your mom would like it too much if I stole her only son."

He gave her a look before saying, "She'll get over it."

"I love you," She said softly as she placed another kiss on his lips.

Aiden pulled away, "I've got something for you," He said with a grin.

"Again?" She scoffed, "You need to stop buying me presents, Aiden."

He shook his head, "I didn't exactly buy it," He said quickly.

"Well what is it?"

He smirked, "Impatient are we?" He asked before pecking her nose.

Slowly his hands went to his neck and he unclasped the silver chain that was always hanging from it. When the chain was off of his neck, he pulled it out from under his chest to reveal a very old looking key hanging from it.

"What is this?" She asked, her voice a low whisper.

"This," He held it out to her, "Has kept every secret, thought and emotion I've ever had since I was ten years old and you are the only person I can trust with it."

"But," Her voice trembled as he placed the key necklace in her hands, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because," He sighed, "It just feels right and when the time comes, you might just figure out what it opens."

"If you say something cheesy like your heart, I'm giving this back," She warned.

Aiden only laughed, "Nothing like that, I promise."

She eyed the necklace and enjoyed how it glinted and glittered in the moonlight.

"But won't you need to open whatever it is that this opens?" She asked.

He held up his wrist and an identical key hung from a chain around it, "Already got it covered."

"Maya!" Called her mom's voice from the front door.

The couple turned and the blonde groaned, "Coming mom!"

She turned back to her boyfriend and gave him a three second kiss before sending him on his way.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Wow, Matthews," Drawled Nikki as Riley entered their shared hotel room from the bathroom, "You look hot!"

Riley blushed, "Is this okay for a dance club?" She asked cautiously.

She was in a romper, with black shorts, a lace bodice and jewel neckline. She paired it with black pantyhose and black booties. Her hair was pin straight with a center part and her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and her lips had a fresh coat of watermelon flavored lip gloss.

Nikki nodded vigorously, "Friar's going to lose his head when he sees you."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, her blush growing deeper.

"Oh please," Nikki rolled her eyes, "The whole school knows Missy's one mistake away from losing him and when she does, that boy's going to grow a pair and finally come crawling to you."

"Lucas Friar does not like me, and I do not like him," She lied firmly trying to sound believable.

Nikki smirked, "You're becoming a better liar," She observed, "And if I was born yesterday, I just might actually believe you."

Riley's eyes found the lock and it read eleven o'clock, "We should get going," She advised.

"Anxious to see lover boy?" Teased the co captain.

"I'm anxious to celebrate kicking Central's ass," She informed, somewhat truthfully, "Now let's go."

The girls reached the lobby to see almost all of the football players and cheerleaders completely dressed to the nines. She found Lucas towering over most of the guys and slowly made her approach to him. When his eyes landed on her, she felt her breath hitch as she she struggled to remain her composure.

"Hey," He breathed.

"Hi," She replied.

"Hey," He said again.

Riley could only laugh as her eyes swept the ground before coming back up to him, "You look good," She said finally, taking in his navy blue dress shirt and black slacks.

Lucas scoffed, "Compared to you, I look like a sack of potatoes."

"Hey, QB," Came one of the yearbook staff who was sent to cover the game, "How about a picture for the yearbook?"

Riley made a move to let him have his moment seeing as how he scored the winning touchdown.

"You two, Riley," Said the staff member.

She furrowed her brows, "You know my name?" She asked, confusion coloring her voice and thoughts.

"Of course," He said, "You are the most popular girl in your class," He informed.

Riley's cheeks tinted as she simply tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Now scoot in close," Commanded the staff member who had his eye to the camera. He peeked up from it and frowned, "How about you put her arm around her waist so you can get closer?"

Lucas nodded as he awkwardly placed his arm around her waist, bringing her into his side. It was a brief second before their bodies melted together and she could breath in his woodsy smell and enjoy how it completely occupied all of her senses.

"Beautiful," Croaked the staff member before snapping several pictures. When he was satisfied he set the camera down so it could dangle from his neck, "You two make a cute couple," He observed.

"Oh we're not dating," they said simultaneously, causing the teens to laugh awkwardly.

"Sure could've fooled me," Said the staff member before walking off to go get more pictures.

Lucas turned to Riley and she smiled up at him while he just stared into her eyes.

"Great game," She said happily, "I knew you could do it."

"Because I had you there," He said confidently.

Riley shook her head, "That was all you, Lucas, I promise."

"No," He argued, "Riley, I like the way you see me, like I'm somebody - "

" - That's because you are somebody, and not just to me."

"Yeah but when you see me, you don't just some idiot holding a football, you see a person. A good guy and I want to be that guy."

She took a step towards him, "You already are him, I promise."

"But I don't see that," He mumbled, "I only start to feel like that when I'm around you. You're like this beautiful flashlight in my life and I just want to say thank you for that," He said happily.

"You're very welcome, Lucas," She said slowly.

"Alright you guys!" Called Nikki above the chattering the teens, "The cars are here, we need to get going!"

Leave it to Nikki to cut their tender moment short.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya allowed herself to finally put down her paint brush, knowing the painting was finished. It was a moment before she could bring herself to walk away from her easel even if it was just for the brief moment of turning off the camcorder. For some reason, she felt like this was one of the worst and best paintings she had ever produced in her young life as an artist.

It was like having a piece of her heart throw up on the canvas in messy and exciting ways. It was weird, stepping back and seeing the most important point of her childhood being put on display like it was something meant to be shared with the world.

The painting, was her childhood. Everything that had caused the war within her soul was what she was looking at. It was her fath - Kermit's back as he walked out of their tiny New York apartment. Rain was falling outside, and there was a small blonde little girl being held by her mother as they watched what was supposed to be the foundation of their family walk out on them.

"That looks painful," Observed Katy as she entered her daughter's bedroom.

Maya shrugged, "That's because it is painful."

"Do you think he knows just how much it hurt you?" She asked.

The blonde didn't even have to the think, her response, a simple shake of her head was instantaneous.

"If he knew how much it hurt me," Her voice trembled, "He would never have left us."

"Kermit wasn't ready for you, baby girl," Whispered Katy.

Maya turned to face her mother, "So now you're defending him?" She hissed.

Katy recoiled, "Absolutely not."

"Then what are you saying?" Asked her daughter.

"I'm saying," Katy took a breath, "I'm saying that he was a child with a child, he couldn't handle that and it's inexcusable what he did to us - to you, but I just thought that you should know, that he wasn't ready."

Maya gritted her teeth, "Do you think I wouldn't have given room to grow, mom? All I wanted was for him to be there, not to leave us for some other family with some other woman."

Her eyes went to the painting as she willed her tears not to fall, "He was the first person to ever break my heart, mom and I'm not sure that it's ever going to fully heal."

Katy moved to wrap her arm around her daughter's shoulders, "That's the thing about broken hearts, baby girl. Once it's broken, you can't really fix it. You can glue it back together, tape it, but a band aid on it but once it's broken, the scar is there forever."

Maya swallowed as she croaked, her voice hoarse, "He's my scar."

* * *

 **AN: Yeah! Things went down, but there's still more to come. Please check out my profile for Maya's necklace and Riley's outfit. Please follow, favorite and review and don't forget to tell me your thoughts on Maya/Kermit and Lucas/Riley,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	18. Cruel Joke

**AN: Here's that second update I promised. I kind of rushed it so yeah, there will be a few typos here and there but hey, what else is new?**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"So the research I did was on step parents adopting their step kids," Her brows rose._

 _"I can't believe you'd do that for me."_

 _He shrugged, "I'd do anything for you."_

 _"So what'd you find out?"_

 _He got up from the dining table, his bowl empty and moved for the kitchen, "In order for Shawn to adopt you, Kermit's going to have to terminate parental rights. And after dinner last night - "_

 _Maya swallowed back the lump in her throat, " - He probably isn't Shawn's biggest fan right about now."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"But we seriously need his 'okay' on the adoption?" Demanded Shawn._

 _Aiden nodded, "He needs to agree to termination of parental rights or you have to get a judge to do it for him. Declare him an unfit parent and make a case of Shawn being a better father all in the same hearing."_

 _"Wow, kid," Whistled Shawn, "I'm impressed."_

 _"Thank you sir," Aiden said with a nod and Maya could tell he was internally celebrating at the praise._

 _Shawn's smile fell and his face returned to a mask of stoicism, "That doesn't mean I like you."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Slowly his hands went to his neck and he unclasped the silver chain that was always hanging from it. When the chain was off of his neck, he pulled it out from under his chest to reveal a very old looking key hanging from it._

 _"What is this?" She asked, her voice a low whisper._

 _"This," He held it out to her, "Has kept every secret, thought and emotion I've ever had since I was ten years old and you are the only person I can trust with it."_

 _"But," Her voice trembled as he placed the key necklace in her hands, "Why are you giving this to me?"_

 _"Because," He sighed, "It just feels right and when the time comes, you might just figure out what it opens."_

 **(Chapter Eighteen)**

"Sit in a room filled with Friars who probably hate me while we all get fat on turkey and green beans?" Maya assessed as her boyfriend took her hands in his, "Why does that not sound appealing to me?"

"Because you're not seeing the bigger picture," He informed with a tap of her nose.

She cocked her head to the left, "And what is the big picture?"

"This might be our only chance to get my mom to like you!" He enthused with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

"It may come as a shock to you, babe, but I really don't care what your mom thinks of me."

The blonde unbuckled her seat belt but made no move to leave his car.

"But I do," He stressed, "And don't you want me to be happy?"

Maya gritted her teeth. There was no way he was doing this to her, absolutely no way.

"Even if I wanted to," She began much to his apparent joy, "I haven't even asked my mom and I doubt she'd want me to miss baby's first Thanksgiving in utero."

"Got that covered," He said quickly.

Maya gave him a pointed look, " 'Course you do."

"I overheard your parents freaking out over leaving you alone for thanksgiving cuz they had to go see this specialist in the city to make sure everything was good in there - "

" - What specialist, is the baby okay?"

"I'm sure the baby's fine," He said quickly, "Your mom told your dad it was just to see if everything was good in there."

"So what did they plan to do with me?" She asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Stick you with Riley - "

" - But she's going to the Friars," Maya filled in, her brows furrowing knowing exactly where this was going.

"And if you're stuck with Riley and she's stuck with us - "

He left it open for her to put together.

" - Then I'm stuck with you," She mumbled.

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?" He asked.

"I'm always happy to be stuck with you," She looked out the window to see her house, "You're mother - not so much."

"And this is our chance to get you guys there," He said excitedly.

Maya threw her head back and groaned. He was winning and what made it worse was him knowing it.

"Fine!" She nearly shouted, "Fine, I'll go but I won't be happy about it."

A kiss was placed on her lips before he pulled away to say, "And I'll totally make it up to you - I promise."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"If Aiden winds up dead somewhere," Maya mumbled as she discarded another failed dress onto her bed, "I'm the one who did it."

Riley laughed, "It's just one night," She soothed, "What can happen in one night?"

"His mother threatens to kill me?" Offered the blonde who was sifting through her closet, searching for the 'perfect' dress.

The brunette furrowed her brows, "Why are you even going through all of this stress?"

"What stress?" Asked Maya as she turned from her closet to face her best friend.

Riley motioned to all the dresses splayed across the blonde's bed, "Picking out a dress, doing your makeup? That's not you."

Maya let out a huff, allowing herself to think.

"You're right," She said finally. "I like jeans and no makeup!" She exclaimed.

"Then be yourself and wear jeans - don't change who you are for a woman you think hates your guts."

Maya's blue eyes met Riley's brown ones, "I love you!"

Riley shrugged, "I know."

"Now come on," Maya urged, "You need to get ready too."

"I don't even know why he invited me in the first place," Mumbled the brunette.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the blonde as she turned to pick out one of her favorite pairs of jeans.

"Well Aiden's bringing you cuz you're actually his girlfriend and Lucas is bring me because - "

" - He's crazy about you?"

Riley smoothed over her comment, "He's missing his girlfriend."

"Haven't you noticed that Lucas and Missy don't even talk to each other like they used to? I mean he spends more time with you than he does with her."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because it's all the school can talk about," Maya informed her, "You walk into the girl's bathroom and all you hear is how cute Riley Matthew's outfit is and when she's going to get with Lucas Friar."

"That is not true," Exclaimed Riley, her cheeks flaming.

"Then why in the world did someone scribble 'Riley Friar' on the fifth stall in the bathroom by your dad's class?"

"Because people are nosey and only see what isn't there."

"So you're telling me your feelings for Lucas just magically disappeared?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "No, they haven't."

"Then what's changed?"

"I've opened my eyes," She said sternly. "I'm not going to delude myself into thinking that Lucas and Missy are ever going to break up. They have history."

"The US and England had history but we broke up with them."

Riley arched a brow, "You actually paid attention in class? I'm impressed."

"I had coffee that day so I couldn't' sleep through the class," Maya said with a shrug.

"You know if you actually applied yourself, you might just go from straight D's to C's and a few B's here and there."

"I thought you quit tutoring," Maya argued. "And don't you dare change the subject."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Now get dressed," Maya said, "Aiden's going to be here in five minutes and you know how crazy on time he always is."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed as she smoothed her pale pink dress and thanked God for the leggings and boots she had chosen to wear. She tightened her brown wool cardigan as she exited Aiden's car, desperate to escape the bitter cold.

She looked to Maya who did look really pretty in her light blue jeans, brown boots, beige tank top and her light beige wool poncho type shirt. Her hair was down and she had only brushed it so her curls were lose and cascading down her back. Aiden's arm was wrapped around her shoulders as the three of them headed for the Friar's home.

Aiden knocked on the door and they were greeted by the grinning Olivia Friar, light from inside the warm home enclosing her like a second skin, making her look even more beautiful.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Gushed the older woman allowing the three teens to enter her home.

"Hey Aunt Olivia," Aiden said with a lazy wave.

"Aw," She cooed when her eyes landed on Maya, "Is this beautiful young lady your girlfriend?"

Maya nodded, not knowing how else to respond.

"You don't have to be shy, dear," Said the woman.

"I'm not," Maya said quickly, "Just cold."

Olivia nodded and then her eyes set on Riley, "Oh Riley!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Ms. Olivia," Said the brunette.

"I need your help," Informed Mrs. Friar.

"Anything," Riley said with a firm nod.

The older woman took hold of the teens arm and gently pulled her close.

"I'm having such a hard time with the pie crust," She whispered, "And my son tells me you're an expert baker."

"Not in the slightest," Riley corrected modestly, "But I guess I could help you out," She said finally.

"Thank you so much!" The woman led Maya's best friend through the home, leaving the blonde alone with her boyfriend.

"It doesn't sound like everyone's here yet," Aiden observed.

"Who else is supposed to come?" Asked the blonde.

"Zay and his dad, my other cousin, Landon - "

" - That's Lucas' older brother, right?"

"Yeah," Aiden nodded, "But you might want to not sit by him."

"Why not?"

"He's got a thing for blondes," Said her boyfriend.

"And?" She drawled, "I'm too young for him."

"My cousin makes a habit of pushing passed boundaries, even legal ones."

"Ew gross," Maya said with a wrinkle of her nose, "But Riley said he might bring his girlfriend."

"Boundaries, babe," He repeated, "Landon doesn't like 'em. Doesn't matter if his girlfriend is five thousand miles or five feet away, he'll push past boundaries like it's a game."

Maya sighed, taking hold of his hands and weaving hers through them.

"I love it when you get protective," She cooed, placing a kiss on his cheek, "It's kind of hot."

Aiden rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Come on," He said finally, leading her through the home.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Ah," Breathed Olivia, "The prodigal daughter returns."

Logan rolled her eyes at her mother's words as she entered the kitchen.

"Riley's not even my daughter and she's helping me with Thanksgiving dinner," Said the older woman.

Her daughter seemed to be made aware of the presence of the cheerleader in her home and she grinned.

"Riley!" She nearly shouted.

"Shh, not so loud!" Hushed her mother, "We don't want Luke to hear, or he'll take her away and then I won't get this pie done."

Riley could only laugh as she continued kneading the dough for the crust.

"You look so pretty, Riley," Said the young middle school student. "I love your hair."

"Thanks," Riley said with a smile, "You look beautiful, Logan."

Logan approached the brunette, "So what are you doing that for?" She asked.

"What, kneading the dough?" Logan nodded, "It activates the gluten in the dough."

"Cool," She drawled.

Olivia laughed, "Riley I don't think I ever got this girl interested in baking until you came along."

"That's cuz Riley's cool, mom," Retorted the young girl.

"And I'm not?" Gasped the woman, feigning hurt.

"You're the coolest, Ms. Olivia," Riley said easily.

"See," Logan motioned to Riley, "She's even a good liar."

"Are you just going to stand there and talk smack or are you going to do some work?" Asked the older woman.

Logan laughed before looking around the kitchen, "Oh well," She sighed heavily, "As long as I'm here, I might as well help out."

"Lovely," Grinned the woman before turning to Riley, "You really are a miracle worker."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"So if you visited here, how come I never saw you?" Asked Maya as Aiden completed the tour of the Friar home.

"Well," Shrugged her boyfriend, "I never really left their house and Lightning Creek wasn't all that exciting to me back then."

"What changed?"

He looked to her and smiled, "I met you."

Maya couldn't force back the blush that crept up her cheeks. So, she just kissed him before pulling away.

"Do you want to sit?" He asked.

The blonde nodded and he took hold her hand and gently led her to the living room couch, so the couple could sit down.

"Man," Came a voice Maya recognized, "Have you seen my church shoes?"

Lucas entered the living room stopping when he took notice of Maya sitting next to his cousin.

"Hey," He said, looking very confused.

"Aiden forced me to come," She supplied.

Lucas looked to be deep in thought for a moment, "So if you're here then that means - "

Maya felt the need to help the cowboy out, "She's in the kitchen with your mom, Ranger Rick."

"That was nice of you," Aiden said once Lucas left the living room, probably in search of her best friend.

She shrugged and turned so her feet could rest on his lap.

"Maybe it's the thanksgiving spirit," She said with a shrug.

"Or maybe you're just that amazing," Her boyfriend said with a smile before taking her hand in his.

"I love you," She mumbled lazily.

He placed a kiss on the hand that was in his own, "And I love you."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley laughed at Logan's antics while placing the pie inside the oven, enjoying the smell of cherries.

"I really don't understand why guys are so gross," Logan said again, her face twisted in disgust.

"Tell me about it," Riley agreed, her hands covered in flour, "My brothers don't even know the meaning of clean laundry."

"Ugh," Logan gagged, "Luke's the exact same way but totally worse. He - "

" - That's enough, Logan."

"Nice to see you stop by," Olivia said with a huff.

Riley turned to see a beet red Lucas entering the kitchen, and clamping a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Hey," He said kindly, his emerald eyes falling on the cheerleader.

The brunette looked up at him, smiling shyly, "Hi."

"Hey," He said again.

Logan wriggled out of her brother's hold, "Still haven't fixed that stunning vocabulary, I see."

"So they do this a lot?" Inquired his mother.

"All the freaking time," Logan groaned, "It's annoying as all he - "

Olivia gave her daughter a pointed look.

Logan rolled her eyes, " - As all heck," She corrected easily.

"You look pretty," Lucas said, ignoring his mother and sister.

Riley smiled up at him, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Aw," Cooed Olivia, "You two are so cute."

Again, Lucas rolled his eyes, "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

Riley shrugged, "Alright."

Lucas led the cheerleader out of the kitchen, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"I want that bedroom door open and feet on the floor!" Called his mother.

"I'm so sorry about that," Lucas said sincerely.

Riley could only laugh, "Don't be," She said swiftly, "They're so much fun."

"If you think an annoying rash is fun, then yeah, they're hilarious."

"You're lucky," She argued.

"How so?"

"I've always wanted a sister," She informed as he led her to the foyer.

"Hey," He held up his hands, "Brothers can be pretty awesome."

Riley smirked, "If you think an annoying rash is awesome, then yeah, they're awesome."

His fell into a scowl, "Real cold, Matthews , real cold."

She only laughed before looking into his eyes, "So how's geometry going?"

"I aced the test!" He said happily.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape before throwing her arms around his neck and his quickly wrapping around her waist.

"That's amazing!" She cried, "I'm so proud of you!"

"It bumped my grade up to a B minus," He continued on, burrowing his head into the crook of her neck.

"Good job, Lucas," She whispered, breathing in the smell of his after shave.

"See," He said softly, "Our tutorin' sessions really did help me out."

Riley pulled away gently, "No," She said with a shake of her head, "All you needed to do was apply yourself. You're really smart when you want to be Lucas."

"Smart enough to be a vet?" He said with an arched brow.

"Smart enough to be whatever you want to be," She corrected.

At the mention of vet, her mind quickly went to his dogs. Riley's head swiveled, wondering where they could be.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Riley looked back up at him, "Where are your dogs?" She asked.

"Dad went to pick up Landon at the airport and my dogs go gaga over 'im so he took 'em so they could warm up to him."

"That's so sweet," She cooed, "See, you're mom really is cool."

"Yeah," He shrugged "When she wants to be."

"But I guess that's the same thing with all moms," Riley conceded.

"Speakin' of," He said, "How'd your mom let you come tonight?"

"My brother Josh had a boxing match tonight and they know how much I hate those things so they let me get out of it."

"Cool," Lucas moved closer to her, like he was about to do something when the sound of a key fitting into the front door caused the two of them to quickly separate.

"I'm guessing that's your brother," Riley breathed as they could only stare at the door.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley stood back as Zay entered the Friar's home with Daniel Friar on his heels. It was a moment before someone she didn't recognize, and who she guessed to Lucas' brother, followed after Mr. Friar.

"Riley!" Boomed the Friar patriarch when he saw the young cheerleader.

"Hi Mr. Friar," She said with a smile before being wrapped in the strong arms of Daniel Friar.

"You look beautiful, darlin'," He said with the famous Friar smile, "Why haven't you been comin' around here as often?"

She shrugged, "Lucas didn't need my help as much as he used to."

"Yeah," Shrugged the older man, his hand scratching the full beard he'd cultivated, "That A on the test he got was a miracle."

"No that was all him," She shook her head, "You're son's really smart, Mr. Friar."

A scoff followed by a laugh caused their heads to turn to the older Friar boy, who was still in the doorway. Riley narrowed her eyes slightly, not liking his remark.

"So you're like Einstein, now, Luke?" Teased his brother.

Lucas just rolled his eyes, "Nice to have you back, Landon."

Landon peeled off his leather jacket and as he did so, his gaze fell in Riley's direction.

"Who is that?" He asked with a jut of his chin.

Riley, realizing that he was looking through her, turned around to see Maya and Aiden walking over, hand in hand.

"My best friend," Riley answered smoothly, not liking the way his eyes followed the blonde's every move.

"And Aiden's girlfriend," Lucas said roughly.

"And fifteen," Riley added, moving closer to the quarterback.

Landon only smirked, his gaze setting on Maya once more before turning back to his father.

"So where's mom?" He asked. "I'm starving."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sighed as she played with one of Aiden's hands, enjoying the way his hand felt on her finger tips.

"So Maya," Drawled the oldest Friar child.

She looked up from her boyfriend's hands and into Landon's green eyes. He had the same eyes as his brother but instead of the warmth that lay in Lucas' eyes, his were icy and almost threatening - kind of predatorily.

"Yeah?" She asked over the sound of utensils clanking on the plates.

"Any hobbies?"

Not wanting to engage in conversation with him Maya simply shrugged, "None."

He clucked his tongue, "That can't be any fun."

"Guess that's what I have Aiden for," She laced her hand into his and held it up for evidence.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Lan?" Asked Logan who up until this point had been in some deep conversation with Zay.

The college student shrugged, "Girlfriend is too strong of a word for what I've got going on."

Olivia nearly choked on her glass of wine, "Landon William Friar," Cautioned the older woman.

"What?" He cried, feigning innocence, "We're all adults here," His eyes landed on Maya.

Maya's nose upturned in disgust, "Last time I checked - I was fifteen years old," She said pointedly.

"But you look like a grown woman," He leered.

"Are you drunk?" Snapped Lucas, "Or high? Which is it this time cuz I can barely keep up."

Landon looked to his baby brother and smirked, "Thinking wasn't never your thing, right baby brother?"

Lucas tensed and Riley's hands quickly wrapped around his bicep, trying to calm him.

"He's not worth it," She mumbled, knowing only he could hear her words.

"Aw got yourself a new girl," He cooed, "Whatever happened to good ol' Missy?"

Mr. Friar scowled, "That's quite enough young man," Snapped the older man.

"Why are you being such a jerk, Lan?" Demanded Logan.

" Whose bein' a jerk?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, "I'm just tryin' to enjoy dinner with my family."

"Then why don't you close your mouth and eat?" Said Olivia.

Landon rolled his eyes, "Now where's the fun in that?"

A cloud of annoyance settled over the dinner members and silence soon followed. The awkward silence was brought to a close by the sound of a loud burp ringing throughout the dining room.

A grin spread across Lucas' face, "Nice man."

Aiden high fived the teen next to him while everyone else was obviously grateful for the needed comedic relief.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"My brother's such an ass," Lucas hissed.

Riley sighed, gently closing the door of his bedroom, "I'm sorry," She said softly.

"I wish he never came home," Lucas revealed.

"Maybe he's going through some stuff and acting like a jerk is his way of coping?"

Lucas shot her a pointed look and Riley quickly retracted her words, "Or maybe not."

The quarterback threw himself onto his bed, "You know he wasn't always such a douche."

Riley wrinkled her nose, laying down next to him, her hair splaying across the bed, "I hate that word. It's so crass."

He turned to look at her, a soft smile playing at lips, "Is that your word of the day?"

Riley smirked, "As a matter of fact, it is."

"Only you, Riley Matthews, only you."

"I hope that's a good thing," She said softly, her voice a low whisper.

His smile grew, "When it comes to you - of course it's a good thing."

Her eyes looked to the digital clock, "I should be getting home soon," she said sadly.

"Are you ridin' with Aiden and Maya?" He asked.

Riley shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know."

"Want to ride with me?" He asked.

Riley nodded, "Okay," She said simply.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"See," Aiden said with a deep frown, "He's sketchy."

Maya observed the older Friar brother and turned back to her boyfriend, "He looks sad."

Aiden pulled her coat from the closet, "Now's not the time to try the optimism thing."

She laughed softly before slipping into her jacket. Riley descended the staircase, Lucas on her heels.

"Are you coming with us?" Aiden asked.

Riley shook her head, "Lucas offered to give me a ride."

Maya nodded, "Call me when you get home, kay?"

The brunette nodded as Lucas got two jackets from the closet. The two best friends hugged before Riley slipped on a borrowed jacket and Lucas opened the door for all three of the other teens. The four of them went their separate ways, Maya and Aiden in his jeep while Riley and Lucas went into his truck.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley hummed along to the Christmas themed tunes on the radio, marveling at how quick it took the media to get into the Christmas spirit.

"So are you goin' to the Winter Wonderland Ball?" He asked idly.

The brunette shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?"

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, "If someone asks me to go."

"That shouldn't be hard," He said, his voice holding a kind of bitterness to it.

"And why is that?"

"You've got every guy in school worshipin' the ground ya walk on. Gettin' a date's gonna be easy for ya, Riley."

"Are you mad at me or something?" She asked.

"No," He mumbled, "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're accent gets thicker whenever your pissed off."

Lucas looked at her out of the corner of his eye before returning to the road, "Well I'm not mad at you, I promise."

Riley's eyes turned to the road and for the first time, she noticed a thick sheet of freshly fallen snow forming on the ground.

"Oh my God!" She gasped, "Lucas," She turned to the football player.

"What is it?" He asked kindly.

"You need to pull over," She said quickly, unbuckling her seatbelt before he could say anything else.

"What's goin' on?" He asked but still doing as she had requested.

She gave him an incredulous look, "You've never played in fresh snow before?"

"Yeah I have - when I was four."

Riley smiled, "Well we're doing it now!" She said with a giddy grin, "Now get out," Commanded the brunette.

Lucas didn't both arguing with the stubborn brunette but did as he was told. When the two teens exited his truck which he parked on the side of a random curb.

A laugh emitted from Riley when she saw Aiden and Maya laying on the snow covered ground of someone's lawn.

"Did she make you come out here too?" Asked Aiden who was in the process of creating a snow angel.

Lucas only nodded, laughing shallowly, "Yup."

"Come on!" Riley urged tugging on his arm so he came down to the ground with her. "Let's make snow angels!" She chirped, knowing how childish she sounded but she had always had a weakness for fresh snow.

Maya grinned at all of them before getting up from her place on the ground. Looking down at Lucas and Riley, laying together in the snow she knew she had to capture this moment. She pulled out her phone and was quickly able to take a few pictures of the two teens before joining her boyfriend back on the ground.

Aiden sat up, his arm coming to wrap itself around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. The couple shared a few quick kisses, laughing alongside Riley and Lucas.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"I told you you'd have fun," Riley said happily as she slipped into a pair of warm sweat pants.

Maya rolled her eyes while running a brush through her hair, "I did after we got away from Lucas' creepy brother."

The brunette nodded, "He was kind of a creep, wasn't he?"

"Not kind of," Maya argued, "A total creep. The king of creeps."

Riley shrugged softly, "I just don't get how he and Lucas could be related."

"Yeah," Maya sighed, setting the brush down on her bedroom dresser, "But then again, Lucas does have a bit of a wild streak."

"He does not," Riley said quickly.

"He was two seconds away from kicking Landon's ass and if you hadn't stopped him he would've."

Riley didn't bother arguing. She told herself it was because she was so tired but a part of her knew it was because Maya was right. The brunette shook those thoughts out of her head as she took her hair out of the ponytail and moved to get inside Maya's bed. Her best friend soon followed suit and laid down on the opposite side of the bed after turning off the lights.

"Are you going to the Winter Wonderland Ball?" Asked Riley who was slowly drifting off to sleep.

Maya shrugged, "Depends on if my plans fall through or not."

"What plans?" Riley drawled.

"Bleaching my eyelids and being skinned alive, if those don't work out - I promise I'm so there."

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Riley laughed dryly, "But if you do go, at least you'd have a date."

"Why do you even care about a date, what about Lucas?"

Riley let out a slow huff, her stress leaving her body, "I feel like it might just be time for me to give up on that dream."

"Why would you do that?" Asked the blonde.

"I'm tired of getting in these moments with him where it feels like we're a couple and then someone mentions Missy - his actual girlfriend and it just feels like some cruel joke."

Maya turned to take Riley's dancer body into her arms and held her close, "If Lucas and you are meant to be, Riles, it's going to happen. I promise."

* * *

 **AN: Yup. Landon's an ass and Riley's giving up or close to, idk. Check out my profile for pictures of Landon and the girls outfits. Please follow favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	19. Baseball vs Football

**AN: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! So yeah just finished, so there will be some typos.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _Riley hummed along to the Christmas themed tunes on the radio, marveling at how quick it took the media to get into the Christmas spirit._

 _"So are you goin' to the Winter Wonderland Ball?" He asked idly._

 _The brunette shrugged, "Depends."_

 _"On what?"_

 _She looked up at him, their eyes meeting, "If someone asks me to go."_

 _"That shouldn't be hard," He said, his voice holding a kind of bitterness to it._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _the opposite side of the bed after turning off the lights._

 _"Are you going to the Winter Wonderland Ball?" Asked Riley who was slowly drifting off to sleep._

 _Maya shrugged, "Depends on if my plans fall through or not."_

 _"What plans?" Riley drawled._

 _"Bleaching my eyelids and being skinned alive, if those don't work out - I promise I'm so there."_

 _"Ha ha, you're so funny." Riley laughed dryly, "But if you do go, at least you'd have a date."_

 _"Why do you even care about a date, what about Lucas?"_

 _Riley let out a slow huff, her stress leaving her body, "I feel like it might just be time for me to give up on that dream."_

 _"Why would you do that?" Asked the blonde._

 _"I'm tired of getting in these moments with him where it feels like we're a couple and then someone mentions Missy - his actual girlfriend and it just feels like some cruel joke."_

 _Maya turned to take Riley's dancer body into her arms and held her close, "If Lucas and you are meant to be, Riles, it's going to happen. I promise."_

 **(Chapter Nineteen)**

Riley rolled her brown eyes, closing her locker while listening to yet another girl squeal as her boyfriend asked her to the Winter Wonderland dance. The dance was on Friday, in two days and she had yet to find some guy she was remotely interested in. All the guys were either taken, nasty or not even close to her type. Meaning Lucas Friar.

"You're stressing," Came the voice of Farkle.

She turned, straining to slap a smile on her face, "What would I be stressing about?" She asked.

"The dance?"

"Not hardly," Riley said with a scoff.

"Then why does it look like you're about to get an ulcer every time you see someone getting asked?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Gross, Farkle."

"I'm your friend, Riley," He said heavily, "If you want a date to the dance, I can easily find you one."

"Farkle I don't need - "

" - Lucas just asked me," The annoyingly superior voice of Missy caused both their heads to snap in the direction of the ex cheerleader.

She was surrounded by quite a few of her followers and Riley nearly gagged as she went on and on, gushing about how Lucas had asked her to the dance.

Riley bristled, but turned back to her friend, "I want you to find me a date to the dance."

"Already on it," He grinned.

The brunette gave him a pointed look but couldn't stop herself from asking the genius, "Who?"

His grin grew wider as he took hold of her shoulders and gently directed her to the other side of the hallway.

"Meet Sam Whitmore," Farkle presented as she zeroed in on two guys talking by the courtyard window.

She recognized one of them as Nikki's boyfriend Owen and so she guessed the other one to be Sam. He was cute, she finally allowed herself to admit. Tall, no less than six feet, nice commanding shoulders, tanned skin, dark, inky hair and nice tanned skin.

"Details," She said stoically.

Riley could hear the smile in Farkle's voice as he spoke, "He's the star of the baseball team, a sophomore, hasn't been in a relationship since Freshman year, has a thing for brunettes and cheerleaders."

She mulled it over before asking again, "More please?"

"Straight B student, loves puppies, his mom is a proclaimed feminist lobbying for gender equality on Capitol Hill so he won't pull any date rape crap." Farkle's tone got brighter, "And rumor has it, he's been talking a lot more about a certain Riley Matthews."

Riley opened her mouth and moved to speak but when her eyes looked back to the courtyard his brown eyes locked with hers. Panic surged through her as he smiled shyly before he said what looked to be goodbye to Owen before entering the school.

"Farkle!" She cried in a hushed whisper, "He's coming over here!"

"So what?" He demanded with a puzzled look, "You're obviously interested in the guy."

A barrage of questions were hurled as the young genius, "But how do I look? What do I do, what do I say?"

"You look hot, be yourself and say something funny," He answered easily.

"Farkle - "

" - He's here," Whispered her friend, before speaking louder, "I'm going to go find my girlfriend."

Riley rolled her eyes as the traitor walked away from her. Slowly she turned around to see Sam, standing not too threateningly behind her.

"Hi," She said looking up into his eyes.

A huge part of her wanted his eyes to be green, and for him to reply with a shy 'hey'.

"You're Riley, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, "And you're Sam."

"I've just seen you around and I thought you were really pretty and I know we just met but - "

All she could hear was the perfect voice of Missy gloating about how she had gotten the guy. It was time for Riley to grow up and stop fawning over Lucas Friar. As far as she was concerned, he was just a friend and now she had to find someone to go with to the dance. And here he was in the form of Sam Whitmore.

She took a breath before looking back up at him, " - Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

The baseball player blinked several times, the shock on his face echoing the same shock she felt. There was no backing down now or taking back any of her words. Riley was just happy she had meant them.

"Really?" He asked, blinking again.

Riley nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I think you're cute and you just said you think I'm pretty and I'd love to get to know you better so what better way than at the dance?"

"Um - "

" - Crap," She sighed, "You weren't going to ask me were you?" Riley rolled her eyes at her antic, "Sorry if I'm weirding you out - "

" - It's not weird!" He said quickly and very eagerly, "I don't know if you know this but having one of the hottest girls in school ask you to the dance is kind of a good thing."

Riley laughed softly, "So that's a yes, then?"

"It's a hell yes," He corrected.

The brunette beamed, "Great," She said happily. "How about you give me your number and I'll text you my address?"

"Cool," He agreed as he took his phone out from his back pocket.

She took the phone from his large hands and began typing in her information.

"Pick me up at eight?" She offered.

The baseball player nodded, "Definitely."

The bell for first period rang and the two teens laughed shyly.

"I'll see you later?" She asked with a hopeful eyebrow raised.

"Want to hang out after school? Kind of like a pre date?"

"I'd love to."

With those words the two went off to their own classes. For the first time in forever, she was feeling hopeful about a guy other than Lucas Friar.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya strained to stop herself from contemplating all the possible ways she could bring an end to Sophie Miller. She watched as his ex girlfriend place her well manicured hand on his bicep, which looked very nice, and flipping her dark waves of hair in almost every direction.

" Oh my gosh, could that girl be any more of a slut?" Scoffed Sarah Stanton, junior sports page editor.

The blonde, allowing her curiosity to rule her for a moment, turned away from her computer and rolled her office chair over to Sarah who was currently editing her page.

"What makes her a slut?"

The junior shot Maya a suspicious look, "As if you don't already know."

"I wouldn't be asking if I did, Stanton," Snapped the blonde.

"Seriously?" Gawked the gangly teen, "Everyone knows."

"Obviously I'm not everyone, so either you tell me or go back to your damn page."

"Okay okay," She sighed quickly, "I'll tell you what went down."

"Bout time," Maya said rudely.

Sarah leaned in close, her voice a hushed whisper under the clacking of keyboards, "So you know how she dumped him for some college guy right?"

Maya nodded, remembering how pissed off Josh had been when he'd gone through that period of stalking her social media.

"Well he was done with her the minute she gave it up - "

" - You mean sex, right?" Asked the blonde.

"Uh huh, she was a virgin and everything,"

Maya snorted a laugh, "Now I find that hard to believe."

"Whatever," Sarah said easily, "Anyways, after he dumped her, she came crawling back to Josh."

"Let me guess," Maya began, "He welcomed her home with open arms, right?"

"Wrong," The older teen deadpanned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he told her ho ass no."

Maya's blue eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Dead," Sarah answered, flipping her matted black hair, "Said he had feelings for someone else and he was through with her."

The blonde swallowed back the lump in her now dry throat. Slowly, she turned to the classroom door, wanting to see if Sophie was still there. To her happiness, the gorgeous brunette was gone but Josh was still there, his eyes trained on Maya's shocked form.

When their eyes met, he entered the yearbook room, seemingly unfazed by the possible romantic advances of his ex girlfriend.

"Maya," He called, leaving the door open just a crack.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to seem unaffected by his presence.

"Can I see you outside for a moment?"

The blonde nodded and said, "Sure," before leaving the classroom after him.

"What's up?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "I need you to cover the Winter Wonderland dance with me."

"I can't!" She cried.

His brows furrowed, "And why not?"

"I've got plans," She lied.

Josh rolled his warm brown eyes, "You know I can always tell when you lie to me."

Maya folded her arms across her chest, trying to present a façade of easy confidence, "And how can you do that, Sherlock?"

"Your left eye kind of twitches when you lie to me but when you're lying to Riley, you rub your thumb nail with your forefinger."

She narrowed her eyes, "I do not," She argued.

Josh smirked, "You're eye's twitching, Maya."

"Could you be any less of a douche?" She hissed but refused to admit her obvious defeat.

He lost the smirk and his sexy features turned serious, "You're covering the dance on Friday, Maya."

"The hell I am," She snapped. "You know I feel about dances."

"How you feel doesn't really matter when it comes to your responsibilities to the yearbook."

"Who died and made you king?"

"Nobody," The smirk returned, "But I am the yearbook editor in chief, meaning that whatever I say goes and I say that you're covering the dance."

"You can't make me," She said stubbornly, anger rising up inside of her.

"I can and I am," He hissed, "Either you're at that dance or you're off the yearbook committee."

The blonde recoiled, before getting up on her tip toes, trying to meet his eyes, "Go to hell," She seethed.

Josh didn't even flinch, he remained firm and smirking, "After you go to the dance."

"I hate you."

"See you Friday, Maya."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley exited the geometry room, ready for lunch but knew she had to go get it from her locker. As she began her walk to the other side of the school she heard someone call out,

"Hey Riley, wait up!"

The brunette turned to see Lucas jogging over to her. Damn, he was beautiful. The cheerleader hadn't really talked to or seen him since thanksgiving, which was two weeks ago so talking to him now, would be something interesting.

"Yeah?" She said easily, shifting her bag on her shoulders.

"You left class _fast_ ," He observed.

She shrugged, "I forgot my lunch in my locker and it's like ten thousand miles from the cafeteria."

"That sucks," He said slowly.

Riley eyed the quarter back for a moment, "Is there something you needed?"

"No," He said quickly.

She continued to look at him, suspicions running through her mind, "Are you sure?" She drawled.

"It's nothing really, just a weird rumor," He revealed.

"What rumor?"

"Just that he asked you to the dance," Lucas said, gripping the strap of his bag that was over his shoulder.

"That's totally wrong," Riley replied easily.

"Oh," The quarterback exhaled.

" _I_ asked _him_ to dance," Corrected the brunette with a simple pointed smile. "And damn, things travel fast at this school."

"What?" He spluttered, "Why?"

"It's a small town, gossip travels fast?" She offered knowing that wasn't what he wanted the answer to.

"You know what I mean, Riley."

She laughed before answering honestly, "I told you I wanted a date to the dance, Lucas. Did you expect me to just sit around and wait for someone to ask me like some kind of idiot?"

"No but Sam Whitmore?"

She arched a brow, "What's wrong with Sam?"

"For starters - he's a _baseball_ player."

Riley rolled her eyes as she couldn't hold back the laugh that came from her lips, "Seriously? I don't think his choice in sports has anything to do with whether or not he's good enough for me."

"How much do you even know about this guy?"

She turned to walk to continue her walk to her locker and Lucas followed after her.

"I know that he's really sweet and funny, plus he's _super_ hot."

Lucas made a noise in the back of his throat, "Gross, Riley."

"Anyways we're going on a pre date tonight so we can get to know each other." She shot him a look, "Is that good enough for you?"

"A 'pre date'?" He parroted, "Whose idea was that?"

"His," She answered with a light shrug.

"It sounds pretty lame."

"Well it's a good thing you're not the one going out with him, Lucas."

She reached her locker and before she could open it, Lucas' large hand was over it.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes dad, I'm very sure about this," She joked much to his obvious annoyance. "And plus I really don't need your 'okay' on this, Lucas. You're my friend, not my dad and not my boyfriend."

Lucas slid in front her, blocking her from the locker.

"What?" She snapped.

"I _care_ about you, Riley," He said lowly.

She had to fight to ignore how deep his voice had gotten, "Maybe you should try caring a little less, kay? Cuz it seems like you're acting more like a jealous boyfriend than my friend."

"It's not that," He mumbled.

Riley huffed in frustration, "I don't even care what it is. I just want you to move so I can get my lunch."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"Boys are so confusing!" Riley groaned aloud as she fixed her black and white patterned scarf over her long sleeve crisp white shirt.

"Tell me about it," Maya said with equal frustration as she crossed her legs over Riley's bed.

Riley looked away from her mirror, her hands smoothing her deep green skirt.

"What happened to you?" She asked her best friend.

Maya shook her head dismissively, "You're brother just being his regular asinine self."

"That's not news."

"Speaking of news," Said the blonde, "Did you know he turned down Sophie?"

"Yeah," Riley sat down at her dresser to put on her black open toed booties over her black pantyhose clad feet, "The whole school knows."

"Even about the college guy?"

Riley nodded slowly, "Where've you been all week?"

"With my boyfriend," Maya said pointedly.

"Exactly where you should be, Peaches," Riley replied.

The brunette turned to face her mirror, moving to start doing her hair.

"So where is he taking you?" Asked her best friend.

Riley shrugged, running her new brush through her hair, "I have no idea but he should be here in like ten minutes."

"Is it cool if I stay over? My mom's hired like fifty painters for the nursery and the whole house reeks of paint."

The cheerleader furrowed her brows, "She's decorating already? Do they even know the sex yet?"

"Nope," Maya popped the 'p', "She wants the nursery to be neutral but still insists on a gender reveal party, I think it's completely pointless but hey," She shrugged, "Pregnant women get whatever the hell they want."

"I wish I little sibling," Riley said with a longing pout.

"You have Auggie," Maya reminded the pretty brunette.

"We're twins, Maya, that hardly even counts." Riley began her side French braid, "Tell me what it's like."

"Well once she gives birth, I promise to give you a full play by play on all of my older sibling experiences."

Riley grinned, "You're a true friend."

Once she finished up her hair, Riley got up from her vanity, to spritz some of her new apple scented body spray on her wrist.

"I've got to get downstairs before my dad has a chance to answer the door," She said quickly as her eyes found the clock.

The brunette grabbed her coat from the rack hanging on her bathroom door.

"Good luck," Maya called happy her friend was going out with a cute guy but she couldn't shake the feeling of a missed opportunity with the cheerleader and her quarterback.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley couldn't help but laugh as Sam's attempt to lick drink his hot chocolate ended with a dollop of whipped cream from the desert on his tanned nose.

"Sam," She said with a smile, as they stood by the vender's cart, "You've got a little something - "

He looked up at her, looking all the more adorable, "Where?"

The baseball player tried to swipe away the whipped cream but all his attempts failed.

"I've got it," She said quickly.

Riley took a step towards him, her thumb going over his nose and taking off the whipped cream.

"All good?" He asked.

Her eyes settled on his, taking in his handsome features. Riley pulled out of the sea that was his warm brown eyes before she could get too lost in them.

"You're perfect," She said with a quick nod.

Sam's tanned cheeks tinted with shades of red, "You're not so bad yourself."

The brunette laughed again, "That's not what I meant, Sam."

"Really? Cuz if I'm not mistaken, you asked me to the dance."

Riley rolled her eyes as the two teens began walking along the snowy sidewalk enjoying the golden Christmas lights lining every building she was still off of the high from the movie they had just seen.

"Maybe I should take that back," She said with teasing brow arched in his direction.

"Not before you can see my kick ass dance moves," He said quickly.

"Do people even go to dances to dance anymore?"

Sam pulled out his phone from the back of his dark jeans, "Maybe we'll just have to change that," He said slowly.

A few buttons were pressed on his cell phone before she heard a slow melody play from the phone.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked suspiciously.

He increased the volume before placing his phone on the nearest bench.

"I'm thinking we'd better practice before we do any of this 'dance' thing," His hands took hold of hers and she welcomed the surprising warmth they provided.

"How do I know you can dance?"

"We'll just have to see," He said with a smile that caused her to smile.

Before she knew it, his hands were around her waist and hers were wrapped around his neck. The two teens were swaying gently to the music, ignoring the cold and enjoying the company of each other provided.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya pulled out her sketch book from her bag by the foot of Riley's bed. She got one of her sketching coal stick. The blonde exited her best friends bedroom and padded down the halls of the Matthews' home stopping when she reached the living room.

It was empty and dark so she turned on the lights and settled on their sectional. She folded her right leg and arched her left leg over it, balancing the sketch pad on her left leg. She started out the sketch, idly not knowing what would come of it. It wasn't long before she was lost in the white pad of paper on her leg.

"What're you doing here?"

Maya turned, snapping out of her art induced haze. Josh was standing a few feet from the leather sectional and for a moment, she forgot her previous anger with the teen.

"Sketching," She answered with a lackadaisical shrug.

"Where's my sister?"

"On a date."

He arched a suspicious brow, "With Friar?"

She scoffed, "Ranger Rick is about as clueless as you. It's with some baseball player - S something."

"So you've got a nickname for him now?"

"I've got one for everybody."

He took a slow half step towards the artist, "Do you have one for me?"

The anger she'd held for him earlier came barreling towards her like a Mack truck.

"Nothing PG," She mumbled.

Not wanting to be in the same room as him any longer, Maya got up and moved to leave the living room.

"Wait," He sighed.

Despite everything screaming inside of her to leave, she turned around anyway.

"What?"

"Why are you still mad? It's not like it was big deal."

She narrowed her eyes, "Gee, Josh, maybe you should have someone completely mess up all your plans and force you to go to something you absolutely hate and then come back and tell me it wasn't that big of a deal."

"No one forced you to sign up for yearbook," He said, annoyance clouding his voice.

"Whatever, Josh," She said with a huff and a roll of her eyes, "You win - I'm covering the dance, are you happy now?"

"Pissing you off doesn't make me happy, Maya, no matter how cute you look."

If the circumstances were different, she would have found his words endearing but since they weren't different and this was the situation they were in, what he said only made her all the more irritated.

"Well flattery won't make me any happier with you, Josh."

"Then what will?"

"Nothing will!" She snapped, "The damage is already done, I'm already upset."

Maya turned to walk out now, getting further away from him.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Home!" She shouted, nearing the front door.

"Now?" He said, sounding closer to her, "In the middle of the night and the cold?"

"My house is a few feet from yours, don't be such a drama queen."

She left the Matthews' home, hoping he didn't follow her but when she heard an extra set of footsteps, she knew her hopes were not realized.

The blonde wheeled around her heels, "Leave me alone, Josh," She commanded.

"Not until you get home, but for now you're stuck with me so deal with it."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley threw her boots haphazardly on the floor of her bedroom. Her hair was out of its braid and she was hurriedly trying to find a pair of warm sweat pants to wear.

A knock came from her open door and she turned to see her mother leaning against the door frame.

"Hey honey," Said Topanga, still dressed in her pencil skirt and blouse.

"Hi mom," Riley croaked, her voice slightly hoarse with exhaustion, "Did you just get back from work?"

The lawyer nodded, "How'd your date go?"

She couldn't stop them. Riley couldn't stop the tears that were coming down from her eyes. As she cried, she kicked herself for being such an emotional idiot, she had absolutely no reason to be crying.

"Oh honey," Her mother's arms were around her slender frame within seconds. "What happened? Did he pull something cuz I can send Josh over to beat him up."

Riley laughed shallowly, "No," She said followed by a few sniffles, "The date was perfect."

"Then what's the problem?" The older woman asked kindly.

Topanga directed her teenage daughter to sit down on her bed and she soon joined her.

Riley knew it wouldn't do her any good to lie about what she was feeling. The cheerleader took a breath before saying softly, "I didn't want to be on such an amazing date with him."

The older woman inhaled deeply, "I see," She said, her voice filled with realization, "You wanted to be there with Lucas, didn't you?"

The brunette looked into her mother's light green eyes, "How did you know?"

"Honey," Topanga laughed softly, "You've been 'in love' with this boy since the third grade, it isn't that hard to piece together."

"Does that make me a bad person, mom?"

"Of course it doesn't, sweetie." Topanga looked at her daughter, "You know, I went through something kind of similar with your father."

"Really?" Riley said eagerly, "What happened?"

"Well, you're father and I were on kind of a break and you know how he was basically my only boyfriend, right?"

The brunette nodded.

"Well during our break, I went out with this gorgeous, charming funny young man and our date was perfect - "

" - I'm kind of missing the point here, mom," Said her daughter with a suspicious eye thrown her mother's way.

"My point is, that after the date I realized that all of his looks and charm couldn't measure up to what I felt for your dad." A dreamy look came to her mom's eyes, "It was after that date that I finally knew just how much I loved your father and that no one else could ever measure up to him."

"So you're saying that because of my date, Lucas is the one for me?" Asked Riley, hope filling up her heart.

"No," Topanga deadpanned, "I'm saying that you need to keep your options open."

"They are open," Riley argued, "I just went on a date with someone other than him!"

"And all you could think about was him," The lawyer countered, "You have that boy on an even bigger pedestal than your father's got you up on. You've made out to be some kind of angel and honey, I hate to break it to ya but he isn't perfect - no one is."

"So I'm just supposed to forget about him, just like that?"

"If you and Lucas were really meant to be, you'd be together, honey."

Riley sighed, that was the second time someone had said that to her and she knew she'd be an idiot to not let the message sink in.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Fine," She conceded finally, "I'll keep my options open, mom."

Topanga squeezed her daughter's shoulders in a side hug, "That's my girl."

She placed a kiss on Riley's temple before getting up.

"Hey mom," Riley called just as the older woman was at the door.

The lawyer turned around slightly, "Yes honey?"

"Thanks," She said softly.

Her mother smiled kindly, "Any time, sweetie, any time."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked down the halls of Lightning Creek high school, knowing exactly what she wanted. Knowing why she wanted it and why she needed it. When she found the guy, her heart sputtered with hope, knowing this was what she was meant to do.

"Hey," She said easily, when her eyes locked with brown ones.

Sam smiled, saying good bye to his friends and walking over to the cheerleader.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to see you," She said with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad," He replied, "It's always nice to talk to a pretty girl."

Riley took a deep breath, then let it go. "I have to be honest with you, Sam."

"Are you HIV positive?"

"No," She answered quickly, "Not at all."

"Okay, cool, then it's not anything too bad, right?"

"Depends on how you look at it," She replied.

"Well go ahead," He urged, "Tell me."

She led him over to one of the benches by the large windows of the school. The two teens took a seat, and she looked up into his eyes.

"I have feelings for someone else," She blurted out, knowing it was just easier to rip it off like a band aid.

When Sam just sat there, unmoving she felt something was wrong.

It wasn't until the baseball player said, "I know."

"You know?"

He nodded, "Lucas right?"

She only blinked, not ready to admit it out loud.

"I guess now's the time to tell you a secret of my own."

"You have a third nipple?" She joked.

"No," He chuckled softly, "I'm gay."

"Oh," She really didn't know how to reply to that, "Okay."

"Yeah I'm kind of out, but not out cuz it's 'Creek, you know? Still some prejudice ass holes here."

"I get it," Riley said softly.

"Does this mean the dance is off?" He asked. "Cuz I'd still love to go with you, you're a lot of fun."

"Of course the dance is still on," She smiled.

"You're awesome."

"I'm just going for you kick ass dance moves," Riley joked.

He grinned, standing up as the bell rang. The cheerleader stood up with him, and the two teens hugged. As they pulled away, her eyes locked with a pair of emerald ones, behind the baseball player.

Lucas didn't look too happy.

* * *

 **AN: In the spirit of thanksgiving, I want to say just SOME of what I'm thankful for. I'm thankful for God and all of his mercy, I'm thankful for Jesus and his sacrifice and I'm thankful for all my readers and God blessing me with you all, I hope you guys have a blessed and safe thanksgiving and I hope you follow, favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**

 _I always thank God for you because of his grace given you in Christ Jesus_

 _1 Corinthians Verse 4_


	20. What The Hell?

**AN: Wow, it's been about a month since my last update but school's been terrible. My grades are slipping but eh, they're not drowning. Well, I've got 2 weeks off but the 1st week is reserved for school work and studying for midterms.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Obviously I'm not everyone, so either you tell me or go back to your damn page."_

 _"Okay okay," She sighed quickly, "I'll tell you what went down."_

 _"Bout time," Maya said rudely._

 _Sarah leaned in close, her voice a hushed whisper under the clacking of keyboards, "So you know how she dumped him for some college guy right?"_

 _Maya nodded, remembering how pissed off Josh had been when he'd gone through that period of stalking her social media._

 _"Well he was done with her the minute she gave it up - "_

 _" - You mean sex, right?" Asked the blonde._

 _"Uh huh, she was a virgin and everything,"_

 _Maya snorted a laugh, "Now I find that hard to believe."_

 _"Whatever," Sarah said easily, "Anyways, after he dumped her, she came crawling back to Josh."_

 _"Let me guess," Maya began, "He welcomed her home with open arms, right?"_

 _"Wrong," The older teen deadpanned._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean that he told her ho ass no."_

 _Maya's blue eyes widened in shock, "Are you serious?"_

 _"Dead," Sarah answered, flipping her matted black hair, "Said he had feelings for someone else and he was through with her."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"You're Riley, right?" He asked._

 _"Yeah," She nodded, "And you're Sam."_

 _"I've just seen you around and I thought you were really pretty and I know we just met but - "_

 _All she could hear was the perfect voice of Missy gloating about how she had gotten the guy. It was time for Riley to grow up and stop fawning over Lucas Friar. As far as she was concerned, he was just a friend and now she had to find someone to go with to the dance. And here he was in the form of Sam Whitmore._

 _She took a breath before looking back up at him, " - Do you want to go to the dance with me?"_

 _The baseball player blinked several times, the shock on his face echoing the same shock she felt. There was no backing down now or taking back any of her words. Riley was just happy she had meant them._

 _"Really?" He asked, blinking again._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I have feelings for someone else," She blurted out, knowing it was just easier to rip it off like a band aid._

 _When Sam just sat there, unmoving she felt something was wrong._

 _It wasn't until the baseball player said, "I know."_

 _"You know?"_

 _He nodded, "Lucas right?"_

 _She only blinked, not ready to admit it out loud._

 _"I guess now's the time to tell you a secret of my own."_

 _"You have a third nipple?" She joked._

 _"No," He chuckled softly, "I'm gay."_

 _"I get it," Riley said softly._

 _"Does this mean the dance is off?" He asked. "Cuz I'd still love to go with you, you're a lot of fun."_

 _"Of course the dance is still on," She smiled._

 _"You're awesome."_

 _"I'm just going for you kick ass dance moves," Riley joked._

 _He grinned, standing up as the bell rang. The cheerleader stood up with him, and the two teens hugged. As they pulled away, her eyes locked with a pair of emerald ones, behind the baseball player._

 _Lucas didn't look too happy._

 **(Chapter Twenty)**

Maya's fingers tingled, her nerves on edge as her hands moved swiftly, gripping the delicate pencil. She sketched hurriedly, allowing all of her frustrations to leave her as they bled onto the pages of her sketch book.

Her petite body was sitting on one of the sandy hills located in one of the more secluded Lighting Creek beaches. The winter wind swirled around her but every piece of her was made numb. She had come to realize this was a current thing with her when she slipped into her 'artsy mode' as Riley liked to call it.

"Maya!"

The blonde jumped at the sound of her name being screamed out. She turned, craning her neck to find Josh towering over her. He looked good in his snug coat, bringing emphasis to his broad shoulders.

"Can I help you with something?" She hissed in annoyance while setting down her pencil.

His face became contemplative, his chin scrunching up in thought, "You could explain to me why you're out on the beach in the middle of December at eight o'clock in the night."

"Or you could leave me alone," She shot back.

"Now that doesn't sound like too much fun."

"Believe it or not, Josh, life isn't all about just having fun."

"Well you should get to bed," He urged.

"And why would I do that?"

"We've got the dance tomorrow and I need you to be alert."

She rolled her frosty eyes, "What makes you think I'm going to go to that stupid dance?"

"I've been over this before, Maya. Either you go or no more yearbook."

The blonde shot up from the sand, it didn't do much good because even when she stood up at full height, Josh still towered over the petite teenager.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

He smirked, "I guess it's just one of my many charms, Ms. Hart."

"Go to hell."

His smirk only deepened "You should really come up with a better come back."

"How about this for a better come back," Her eyes narrowed, the cold winds slapping against her ivory skin, "I _hate_ you."

Josh instantly recoiled and the hurt in his eyes almost made her regret her words. Almost.

She's said she hated him before but for some reason, this time was different. Maybe a part of her actually meant it. But hey, it was his own fault. He should know by now just how much she hated being backed up into a corner.

She turned to leave but a large, gloved hand wrapped around her slender wrist. Before she knew it, she was caught up in a whirl as he turned her around and pulled her close, her face mere inches away from his chest.

"Please," His voice was hoarse and dry, "Please don't say that to me."

The blonde prayed he could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

Maya coughed uncomfortably, "Well you shouldn't give me ultimatums."

His brown eyes seared into her blue ones, locking her into a passion filled gaze. She quickly registered his hands on her cheeks, caressing them gently and slowly, tentatively, his neck craned down bring his face closer to hers with every millisecond that passed by.

"No," She said forcefully, pulling away before their lips could meet.

The minute their skin separated she could see in his eyes he had returned to reality.

"Maya - " He said quickly but she waved him away.

She didn't bother saying anything, for fear of what might actually come out of her mouth. Maya spun on her heels, and did the only thing she could do. She ran from him as fast as she could for as long as she could, kicking up all kinds of dust and hoping to leave all those pesky feelings for him behind.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Steam escaped from Maya's open bathroom as she entered her bedroom, her blonde hair damp from the shower, her navy blue towel still wrapped around her body. Her mind still swam with the memory of her and Josh's almost kiss last night.

She had no idea how he was going to go about today but she knew exactly how she would handle it. Total denial. Sweep everything under the rug and hope to all heaven that it would stay there forever.

Quickly, she dried off and slipped on her bra before putting on a blue cable knit sweater, a pair of leggings and some random sneakers. As she was lazily brushing her hair, getting ready to put it into a bun, the sound of her balcony door being opened and the cool breeze entering her room she smiled.

"Riles, I'll be ready in a second."

"It's not Riley," The familiar deep voice rumbled.

Maya blanched, dread flooding through her body. She turned away from her dresser to see Josh by her balcony door, closing it behind him.

"What do you want?" She mumbled.

He exhaled, deeply, "We need to talk."

"Is it about the dance?" She said quickly, trying to deflect from what he really wanted to talk about.

"Maya - " He interjected but she refused to take a breath.

" - Cuz, I might actually make it - "

" - Maya," He said again but she wouldn't allow it.

"I may not have a ride but I think I could carpool with Riley and - "

" - Maya!" He boomed and her head snapped up to meet his eyes for the first time.

She took a step back, only to run into her dresser. Her hand reached behind her to steady her body, her heart rate spiking as she tried to compose herself.

"I need to talk to you," He said, his voice significantly lower.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "So talk."

"I know there's no right way to say this, especially now with everything that's going on but I can't hold it back anymore," He took a breath, "What I'm trying to say is that I have fee - "

"- Don't," She snapped, "Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say."

"Look, I know it's hard but I have to get this off my chest."

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head slightly, in disgust.

"Why is everything always about you?" She spat. "Did you ever think for one second what this little revelation would do to me? To my relationship?"

"I'm sorry,"

"No," She hissed, "I'm happy, Josh. I'm happy and I have a great guy in my life and it's not fair that you get to come in here and try to mess that up for me!"

"You don't think I can make you happy, Maya?" He said, his voice gravely and low. "I can make you feel all those same feelings, and so much more. If you just let me I'll give you the world and anything else you'd ever want."

"I gave you that chance!" She screamed. "I gave you so many chances to see me, Josh and you laughed in my face every single time!"

"I was an idiot, I know - "

"I can't give you any more chances, especially now that everything in my life is working out. It isn't fair to me."

"Please just give me one more chance, Maya," He walked to her, so slowly. "Please," He whispered.

He moved to take her hands in his but she fought every bone in her body to pull away from him.

"I can't," She said firmly. "I have to protect my heart from you, Josh. I just have to."

"So you're just going to give up on us? We could be so great together, Maya, I can feel it."

Maya willed everything she had to turn away from him, hoping he could take a hint.

"I don't trust you, Josh. I can't be in a relationship with someone I'm terrified is going to leave me the very moment things get hard or a better offer comes along."

Silence passed between them before he spoke again, "I'm not your dad, Maya. I won't leave you like he did."

"We can't be together," She said again. "I don't want to be with you."

"Yes you," He argued, "I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it in my heart. What we have has the possibility to be magical."

"I won't waste my life on possibilities, Josh. They always turn out to be wrong."

He eased back, looking more relaxed and she could tell he had already made up his mind on this.

"Haven't ya heard, Maya? I'm a real lucky guy."

"What does that mean?" She demanded despite herself.

"It means, that I've got enough faith in us to last a lifetime and no one, not even you, is going to tell me anything different."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

"It's official," Riley said with a huff as she took out an apple from her sack lunch, "My brother is the king of mixed signals."

Maya nodded, "I'm just happy Aiden's out sick so I don't have to deal with any awkwardness tonight at the dance."

"Speaking of awkward," Said Smackle, "Is Lucas still acting weird around you?"

The brunette nodded, "It's gotten worse. He won't even look at me in geometry."

"Guys are such douche bags," Maya mumbled as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Hey," Farkle squawked from his seat at the lunch table. The genius was opposite of the three girls who sat side by side. "I'm sitting right here, you know."

The three girls merely glanced at him before turning back to one another and resuming their conversation.

"So are you going to the dance, Smackle?" Riley inquired.

The pretty teen shook her head, "I'm leaving tonight with my family for our Christmas trip to New York."

Her friends nodded knowingly. Smackle's family which was sitting on a pile of money big enough to rival the Bradford's.

"Make sure to bring us back some souvenirs, okay?" Maya urged.

"I always do," She replied easily. "Are you two going anywhere for the holiday break?"

"Nope," Riley popped the 'p', "Coach is making all the girls that're staying in town have extra practices. Plus dance season is starting up again the second week of break so I'll be spending all my time in the studio."

"What about you, Maya?"

The blonde shrugged, "Aiden's going with his mom to Tokyo so I'll probably be living in the diner or working on my paintings."

The girls turned to Farkle who just stared back at them.

"Are you girls addressing me now?" He joked, sarcasm dripping in his voice that always held an air of superiority.

"Don't be like that," Maya scolded.

"Fine," He sighed, "If you must know, my dad's taking me to Australia to see my mom."

The girls gasped as they all wore identical grins.

"Seriously?"

"That's great!" Riley gushed.

It was no secret between their group of friends that Farkle's parents weren't on the best of terms. When the couple had separated, she'd moved to Australia but the teen had decided to stay in Lightning Creek.

The genius simply shrugged, "I don't know how great it'll be, but I have hope it won't completely suck."

Maya smiled in agreement, "That's my new life motto," Declared the blonde.

The girls nodded in agreement and looks passed between the four best friends.

Maybe things wouldn't completely suck after all.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Droplets of water fell from Riley's freshly washed hair as she exited the girls locker room. She knew it was kind of stupid to walk out with wet hair in this horribly cold weather but the brunette was quickly toweling it dry with every step she took.

When she turned the corner she was shocked to see Lucas leaning against the brick walls with one foot pressed against it. As always, the quarter back looked amazing. His hair, which had grown slightly longer fell into his emerald eyes, his full lips were contorted into a sexy pout like being and his muscles were practically bursting out of his tight plain maroon t shirt and navy blue coat.

As she walked over to him, he looked up and smiled and the cheerleader had to struggle to keep her knees from buckling.

"Hey," He said, his voice vibrating every bone in her body.

She nodded lazily, "What's up?"

The football player shrugged, "Just thought you'd want a ride home since the weather sucks ass today."

"Seriously?"

This time, he nodded, "I mean, the dance is tonight and who knows what crazies are out there."

As they began walking she asked, "What does the dance have to do with this?"

"Nothing," Lucas gave her a mirthless chuckle, "If you hadn't noticed by now - I've been kinda desperate to talk to you, since we haven't been on the best of terms lately."

Her brows furrowed, "Who said that?"

He looked oddly puzzled, "No one, I guess."

"Then, why think that?"

"Well you haven't been talkin' to me."

Her eyes grew wide in shock and defiance, "Nuh uh!" She cried, " _You_ stopped talking to _me_! You didn't even look at me in geometry."

"That's cuz I thought I pissed you off or somethin'."

She shook her head as they stopped walking, now staring up at him.

"I swear," She began, the cold wind whipping against her exposed cheek, "I'm not mad at you."

Lucas visibly relaxed, "So I've been worried for nothin'?"

She nodded tentatively as they resumed their walk to the parking lot.

"And hey," Her hand shot out to his bicep which felt so firm under it, "If you feel like something's off between us, just talk to me about it."

He nodded stiffly, "Cuz we're friends, right?"

Her throat went dry at his words as she struggled out to say, "Of course, Lucas."

God knew just how much she wanted to be more. Too bad He also knew that so long as the quarter back had a girlfriend, there would be no chance on Earth for Lucas and Riley to ever be together.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya gritted her teeth as she loaded her yearbook camera with a new memory card and stored the camera bag with several other cards because she knew taking pictures would be her main line of defense to keep from talking to Josh anymore than she had to.

Anger struck her as she thought back to his half way declaration of feelings for her. She would never allow him to ever go any further. She wouldn't let Joshua Matthews steal from her the only piece of happiness she'd gotten in such dark times. Aiden was the light in her dark tunnels, some of which Josh had sent her through, and losing him would probably kill her.

A knock at her bedroom door pulled her out of her mental ramblings.

"Hey sweetie," She turned to see her mom standing there holding a black garment bag in her hands.

Maya eyed it with a wary suspicion, "What is that?"

"Well you told me all about this last minute dance and you know how I hate to see you underdressed - "

" - You know I could just wear one of the dresses I already have, right?" She asked, motioning to the closet.

The older woman rolled her eyes, "Now where's the fun in that, baby girl?"

Maya dropped her ungrateful attitude and smiled tightly, "Thanks, mom. I really appreciate it."

Katy smiled and nodded, laying the bag gently on her daughters bed.

"Well just tell me whenever you're ready and I'll take you to the school, alright?"

"Sure thing," Said the blonde teenager.

As Katy exited her bedroom, Maya took tentative steps over to where the garment bag was laying. Maya unzipped it slowly, hopping her mother didn't try to dress her in something Riley would wear. When she zipped the bag open to reveal her dress for the evening, the blonde was pleasantly surprised.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley's nerves jumped, flipped and skated across her body as she struggled to awkwardly zip up her dress. She was still having trouble zipping up a dress on her own since usually, Maya was there to help her. Riley knew it was good to give Maya her space as she figured out what do with her brother, knowing that Riley's input might just influence the confused blonde.

The brunette eyed herself in her floor length mirror, her hands running over the champagne colored, strapless dress. The floral patterned lace overlay felt lovely under her finger tips and looked nice against her slightly ivory colored skin. The dress fell just above her knees to fit into the schools dress code and she moved over to her dresser where her felt black flats lay by the bench.

Riley turned to face the mirror and she stared back at herself. She had to admit, even though it went against her humble nature, that she wasn't ugly. She could pass as pretty - beautiful even, if she allowed herself to see herself in that light.

"Your mom gave birth to a really beautiful little girl," Came the nurturing voice that belonged to her father.

The cheerleader looked up from her mirror and into her father's eyes, who had moved from her place in the doorway and over to his child.

"You have to say that, you're my dad," She said softly.

Cory shrugged, "That doesn't make it any less true."

Riley sighed, not wanting to delve back into her own physical evaluation.

"And if I'm completely honest with you and myself - I lied to you earlier."

The brunette furrowed her brows, "About what?"

Cory slid onto the bench next to Riley and played with one of her brown ringlets.

"You're not a little girl anymore, honey," Said the older man, "You've grown up into such a beautiful young woman and you've done it so quickly, I've having a hard time keeping up."

Riley smiled softly as she chuckled, "Seriously? I didn't even notice," She said sarcastically.

Cory shook his head gently, "Honey, I know it may not seem like it all of the time, but I'm glad you're growing up.

"Really?" She asked now, in true befuddlement.

The older man nodded, "You're kind, gorgeous and an all around good person. You have so many good qualities and I'm not stupid, honey, I know all of those boys in your school are drooling after you."

"Dad," She sighed.

"Let me finish," He commanded gently, with an outstretched hand, "Even though you're getting all of this attention, you have to know your worth, sweetie. And let me tell you - you're worth a lot. Don't settle for less just because some pretty boy looked at you."

She eyed her father with a suspicious eye, "Are you talking about someone in particular here?"

"Nope," He said quickly, "I just know high school boys, or anyone for that matter, isn't worth a glance from my little girl."

"What happened to me being a 'young woman' ?" She asked with a teasing grin.

Cory wrapped an arm around his daughter's slender shoulders, "No matter how old you get, Riley, you'll always be my little girl."

Riley nodded, her arms going around his torso and pulling her father close, "I love you, daddy."

He squeezed gently, "I love you too, honey, so much."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya entered Riley's bedroom to see her best friend placing the finishing touches on her makeup. Her hair was down, strategically messy to bring out her bone structure. Her best friend turned as she entered her room and grinned.

"You look amazing!" Gushed the brunette as she moved away from her vanity and to her best friend.

The blonde shrugged as she looked down at her flowy white tank top and black leather pants. She was standing taller in a pair of strappy heels. Maya's mother had really surprised her when she bought not a dress but pants and a simple shirt which looked dressy but felt like a comfortable dream. Her hair was in a high ponytail but a few strands fell to frame her face.

"Thanks," She said with a soft smile. "My mom sort of did all of this."

Riley smiled approvingly, "I knew I loved her for a reason."

"Tell me about it," Said the blonde as her head leaned slightly to the left. "So is it okay if I ride with you and Sam? My mom's morning sickness is going off the rails and Shawn's at a job in Iowa."

"Of course you can," She said with a nod, "It's not like you'll be a third wheel or anything."

"Are you being serious?" Maya asked.

Riley nodded, "Dead."

"But it's a date, right? So I should be a third wheel."

"It would be a date," Drawled the brunette, "If he was straight."

Maya's blue eyes widened in shock, "He's gay?"

"At least he's fun to be around," Riley said softly, "And I know we'll have an amazing time together."

"Well, I'm happy you'll be having a good time," Huffed the blonde, "Mean while I'm stuck with Josh for the whole night."

Riley moved to speak but the sound of the doorbell ringing came to their attention. They turned back to look at each other and smiled in their best friend way. Riley grabbed her coat and Maya, having forgotten one of her own borrowed one from the cheerleader.

Before they could leave Riley's bedroom, Maya felt her best friend take her arm.

"What is it?" She asked.

Riley looked down into her eyes, their height difference not as pronounced with Maya's heels and her flats, "Promise me, even with Josh acting like a butt hole, that you'll try to have fun tonight, okay?"

Maya nodded vigorously, "I promise, Riles."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

The girls entered the gymnasium, Riley's arm hooked through Sam's and Maya's camera hanging around her neck. They shared one final look before going their separate ways. It wasn't long before Josh found Maya as she was taking pictures of a group of Freshman girls grinding to the music.

She guessed these girls weren't from 'Creek by the way dressed. A lot of kids who didn't live in Lightning Creek came from the neighboring cities to go to the high school. Creek had a really good school system and the sports were amazing.

"You came," He said softly.

Maya didn't bother turning around as she kept the camera to her eye and continued taking pictures.

"I said I would, Josh," She informed in a monotone voice. "I don't break my promises."

"And that's one of the reasons I like you so much."

Her back stiffened and she dropped the camera. Maya wheeled around to face him, her mind and heart both racing with rage.

"You look beautiful tonight," He said idly.

Maya shook her head and gritted her teeth. She reached out for his arm and yanked him as forcefully as she could out of the gym and down the corridors until they were in a more secluded area of the school.

"Look, Maya, if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask," He joked with an easy going smirk.

"What are you doing, Josh?" She asked, a sigh drenched in her words. "Because these games you're playing with me aren't fair and you know it."

A wave of silence fell on them, allowing for the awkwardness to grow all the more.

Finally after a few moments passed Josh spoke up.

"I know," He said so low, she had to strain to hear him.

"Then why are you acting like this?" She demanded.

He shrugged, but remained quiet.

"Use your words, Josh," She urged.

Slowly, he looked up at her, his brown eyes slightly pitiful.

"I messed up with you, Maya and every time I look at you, I remember how much of an idiot I am for letting you walk out of my life."

Maya chose not to speak, knowing everything he was saying was the stone cold truth.

He exhaled heavily, "But you're right," Josh swallowed roughly. "I was idiot but that doesn't mean I should mess up your chance at happiness."

"So what are you saying exactly?" She asked before adding, "Does this mean you're giving up?"

Maya had to ignore the pit of sadness that was growing in her stomach at the thought of losing Josh for good.

Josh laughed bitterly, "It means that I'm letting you go, but don't you worry, Maya, I'm not upset."

"And why not?"

"Because as the saying, goes if you love something, let it go - if it comes back then it's yours. I'm letting you go, Maya because I know you'll come back."

"Josh - " She sighed but he cut her off.

" - I believe in us, Maya. I'll shut up about how I feel for you but just know the second that guy messes up, the second he's gone, I'll be knocking on your door with my heart in one hand and flowers in the other."

Maya couldn't help it. She laughed softly at his words and smiled up at him.

She was surprised yet again that night when he craned his neck so his lips pressed gently against her damp cheeks. As he walked away her finger tips gently grazed her cheek and when she pulled away to see they too were wet, Maya realized that she was crying.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya exited the school, allowing herself to breathe for the first time since Josh approached her. The only thing on her mind was a cruel burning 'why?'. She'd been after him for the majority of her young life and the moment she moved on, he comes back.

As she walked down the sidewalk, her heels echoing in the dark night, a chill stepped up and down her spine. Slowly, Maya turned around at the sound of a car approaching, hoping to God it wasn't some creeper or rapist. When the car pulled up and the window rolled down, she beamed, ease washing over her.

"Hey," She said happily.

Aiden grinned back at her, his grey eyes dancing in the moonlight, "Hey yourself."

"What're you doing here?" She asked, moving to the window.

He shrugged, "I 'forgot' something so mom made me drive back."

She arched a contemplative brow, "Did you do it just to see me?"

Again, he shrugged and smirked coyly, "Why don't you hop in and find out, babe."

Maya grinned at did just that. Eh, what the hell? She thought - you only live once.

* * *

 **AN:Thoughts? Please follow favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	21. Easy Right? ReWrite

**AN: High guys, it's me at 6:50am Wednesday morning asking deeply for your forgiveness. And before anyone of you that took the time to read this author's note thinks I'm quitting, turn around and pinch yourselves cuz I'm not. In fact, this author's note is meant to make my story better.**

 **It was brought to my attention by several of my readers that my last chapter, number 20 included a kiss between Riley and Lucas and the scene was not up to my usual standards and I full heartedly agree. I've been scratching my head, trying to think of ways to make this better, to fix it and I've found it.**

 **I'm going to strike out that scene and replace it with something else that will lead into a part 2 and to placate you guys, it'll have a Lucas/Riley kiss but this time it will be depicted in a way that does not only you and I justice but them as well.**

 **So, by noon Central time, I will be updating that chapter and hopefully on the weekend you will have a part 2 that shines and dazzles properly.**

 **With all my deepest love and apologize and prayers that Gold Blesses you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	22. Waiting

**AN: Yes, guys, I'm alive. This is no author's not or some misleading BS, this is the real deal chapter 21. I know it's been like a month but here's the reasons I've been MIA:**

 **1\. Midterms (they're next week)**

 **2\. My teachers are sadists**

 **3\. I had a doctor's appointment today so I didn't finish until right now (3 pm)**

 **Anyways, I wrote everything out today, no sleep and I even blew off studying for you people.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"You came," He said softly._

 _Maya didn't bother turning around as she kept the camera to her eye and continued taking pictures._

 _"I said I would, Josh," She informed in a monotone voice. "I don't break my promises."_

 _"And that's one of the reasons I like you so much."_

 _Her back stiffened and she dropped the camera. Maya wheeled around to face him, her mind and heart both racing with rage._

 _"You look beautiful tonight," He said idly._

 _"Use your words, Josh," She urged._

 _Slowly, he looked up at her, his brown eyes slightly pitiful._

 _"I messed up with you, Maya and every time I look at you, I remember how much of an idiot I am for letting you walk out of my life."_

 _Maya chose not to speak, knowing everything he was saying was the stone cold truth._

 _He exhaled heavily, "But you're right," Josh swallowed roughly. "I was idiot but that doesn't mean I should mess up your chance at happiness."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Maya exited the school, allowing herself to breathe for the first time since Josh approached her. The only thing on her mind was a cruel burning 'why?'. She'd been after him for the majority of her young life and the moment she moved on, he comes back._

 _As she walked down the sidewalk, her heels echoing in the dark night, a chill stepped up and down her spine. Slowly, Maya turned around at the sound of a car approaching, hoping to God it wasn't some creeper or rapist. When the car pulled up and the window rolled down, she beamed, ease washing over her._

 _"Hey," She said happily._

 _Aiden grinned back at her, his grey eyes dancing in the moonlight, "Hey yourself."_

 _"What're you doing here?" She asked, moving to the window._

 _He shrugged, "I 'forgot' something so mom made me drive back."_

 _She arched a contemplative brow, "Did you do it just to see me?"_

 _Again, he shrugged and smirked coyly, "Why don't you hop in and find out, babe."_

 _Maya grinned at did just that. Eh, what the hell? She thought - you only live once._

 **(Chapter Twenty One)**

Riley sighed into Sam's chest as he led them in a small circular motion, his hands around her waist and hers resting gently on his neck. It was an old Ed Sheeran song but still romantic. The gym floor was littered with couples and friends alike gently swaying along.

"You smell nice," He mumbled into her hair.

Riley smiled, "You do too."

"I'm glad I came with you."

The brunette nodded, "I've had such a great night."

He pulled away gently, "It's getting kinda late," He said. "I've got to leave tomorrow for vacation."

"It's fine," She replied quickly, "I get it if you want to head home."

Sam beamed down at her, "You're the best."

"I know," She said happily as he led her out the gym along with a few other students.

When they reached the main parking lot that was filled with cars, Sam asked her to wait so he could get his car. Riley nodded and moved to sit on one of the benches waiting for him. She tuned out the sound of chatter and excitement while trying to rest her tired eyes. Riley couldn't wait for vacation, and dance season started on Monday so she could get back to the studio.

Footsteps sent her nerves on alert as her head shot up and swiveled to the left while the winter wind kissed her exposed skin. Her heart constricted when she saw Lucas coming in to view. He looked good, as always, making her want to be as close to him as possible.

"Hey," He said heavily, like he had just run an emotional marathon.

A billion questions ran through her mind as she searched for a good enough reply.

Finally she settled on a shy, "Hi."

His green eyes fanned over her and a smile spread over his features but still, it didn't reach his emerald eyes.

"You look beautiful," He informed.

Riley nodded in gratitude, "Thanks."

After a moment of unusual awkward silence she asked, "Did you just get here? I mean, I didn't see you in the gym," She jutted her thumb in the direction of the high school.

He coughed once, something she observed he usually did when he was uncomfortable.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about - "

A honk came as headlights shined over them while Sam pulled up to the two of them in his car. He rolled down the passenger door window and smiled his carefree smile from the driver's seat.

Her date's eyes ping ponged between the two of them, "Sup man," Sam said with a nod.

Lucas gave an equal nod but said nothing as he fisted his hands into his sweatshirt. Again his eyes burned a forest green shade of anger. Riley fought back the urge to ask him about his behavior, opting to stay with her date. She had decided to stop falling at his feet and taking care of herself. She would not back out the moment he flashes her a pretty smile.

"Well," She said getting up from the bench, "I've got to get going."

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up in apparent alarm.

She nodded tentatively, "It's late and I've got an early morning work out tomorrow."

Lucas sighed heavily, "Okay," He mumbled, "Um do you think we could - "

" - Good night," She said quickly, feigning cheer.

Before the quarterback could say anything more, Riley was ducking into Sam's car and desperately trying to leave him behind.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"So are we going to talk about what the hell just happened back there?" Same inquired once they reached the first stop light.

Riley turned away from him, looking out the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She mumbled.

"You kind of just blew him off," He said as the car began moving.

"I did not, "She argued, despite knowing it wasn't true.

"Come on Riley," He urged, "You so did."

The brunette turned to face him now, "Fine," She snapped, "So what if I did? It's not like it's any of your business."

"Because you're a good person, Riley and I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'm not hurt, Sam."

He shook his head in defiance, "You're clearly into that guy - hell you told me yourself."

"And?" She said dumbly.

"And you're not doing a damn thing about it!"

"Because he has a girlfriend, Sam, and the last thing I want to do is break them up."

"Oh please," He scoffed.

"What?"

"Don't use that bull crap excuse, Riley Matthews because it doesn't work on me."

"It's not an excuse," She argued.

Again, he shook his head, slowing the car down until he pulled over to the shoulder and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" Demanded the frustrated cheerleader.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her.

"You're in love with him, Riley," He said, his voice level and smooth with conviction.

Riley took a shaky breath "I'm not - "

" - You are," He interjected, "I see it in your eyes, and until you acknowledge it and tell him you're never going to move on. In the face of every new guy you meet, you will never move on until you face your feelings."

She looked up at him, her brown eyes brimming with tears, "But I'm scared," She said, her voice shaky.

His hand went to her shoulder, his body heat warming her own body.

"Look," He sighed gently, "I went through the exact same thing when I came to terms with my sexuality."

"Really?" She asked.

Sam nodded, sincerity in his chocolate eyes.

"How old were you?"

He gave her a half smile, "Twelve," He answered smoothly. "And it was even harder when I told my parents," He continued on.

"So why are you still keeping it a secret?"

Sam exhaled, his brows knitting together in thought, "It's not really a secret, more so just private. I don't go up asking people if they're straight so why ask me if I'm gay?"

Riley nodded in agreement, "That's true."

"But anyways," He sighed, "Do you see my point, Riley? If you don't get through this it'll follow you for a really long time - maybe you're whole life."

She shot him a questioning look, "Seriously? What about when he graduates? I can just keep it from him till then."

"This isn't about Lucas, it's about you." He took a moment before continuing, "You've got to live for yourself, not other people."

Riley brushed a hand through her hair, trying to find another argument against telling Lucas how she felt about him. Each time she came up with a possibility it was always about his feelings, how it would affect him and nothing about how it would affect her. It was time to do what Sam said, live for Riley and do what was best for her and no one else.

Slowly, she began to nod, knowing it was the best plan to overcome her unrequited love for Lucas and get some closure even if it meant sacrificing their relationship. It didn't hurt to be a little selfish now and again.

"Alright," Riley spoke, clearing her throat after a breath, "I'll tell him how I feel."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley closed the front door behind her, the snow already melting as she was enveloped by the warmth of her home. After placing her jacket and scarf on the coat rack, she walked to the living room where the fire was already lit.

When she entered the living room, she was greeted by Ava and her twin. The tiny blonde was perched on his lap while he sat on the sectional and the couple were watching an episode of Teen Mom.

"Hey," Riley sighed as she plopped causing the leather recliner to squawk.

Ava smiled, "Hey."

"Sup," Auggie replied with a nod.

"How was the dance?" Auggie asked.

He maneuvered around his girlfriend and plucked a can of Dr. Pepper from the coffee table.

She shrugged, "Dancy."

"Speaking of," Ava said quickly, "My mom wanted me to remind you about practice on Monday."

Riley smiled at the thought of getting back to the studio and on a stage.

"I didn't forget," She said with a nod, "You can tell your mom to calm down, I'll be in her studio bright and early."

Auggie looked over at Ava, "Since when are you speaking to your mom?"

The blonde shrugged, "Since she promised me a car if I forgave her."

Riley arched a brow but chose to ignore that part of the couple's conversation. Judy Morgenstern was an amazing dancer and coach, an ex ballerina and a few stints on Broadway under her belt, no one disputed that. However, when it came to her family it obvious the accomplished performer came up short.

"So Riles," Auggie said, turning back to his twin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get a tree with me and Josh? It'll be just like old times. We're going on Sunday."

Riley inhaled deeply as nostalgia washed over her, "Seriously?" She said with a grin of excitement, "We haven't done that in forever."

"A tree?" Ava inquired, "Don't you guys already have one?"

"Yeah," Auggie trailed, "But when we were kids, all three of us would go get a live tree and put it upstairs in our game room."

Riley's smile grew wider as she added to her brother's words, "And we'd do cheesy homemade decorations and watch Christmas movies on Hallmark."

"So why'd you stop?"

The twins shrugged, and spoke - for the first time in forever - in unison.

"We got older."

Their eyes met and Riley didn't miss the content in his eyes that mirrored the one written in her heart. She really had missed her twin and it was good to have him back.

Ava huffed heavily, "I've gotta get going, Aug," She said gently.

He frowned and even Riley felt the pain in his eyes at the mention of her twin's girlfriend leaving. He really did love her. The two teens untangled from each other, before wrapping their arms around each other in a hug. They pulled away from each other gently and brought their lips into a soft, innocent kiss. Again, Auggie pulled away only to whisper something in his girlfriends ear.

Finally, they physically separated and Ava turned to Riley.

"It was cool talking to you, Riley," Ava said with a nod in the cheerleader's direction.

Riley lent a smile to her, enjoying her company as well.

"You too," Replied Riley as she also got up but headed for the stairs, wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley exited her bathroom, enjoying the steam that contrasted with the coldness of the room. It was almost midnight and she knew it was time for bed. As she slipped on a cotton v-neck and flannel pants all she could think about was what Sam had told her.

It was all true. Not telling Lucas how she felt about him messed up any chance of trying to move on with some other guy. Like when she tried to ask out Sam, even then it was about Lucas but now she was ready to make that change.

The brunette found her cell phone on her dresser and unlocked it as quickly as she could. She found Lucas number and contemplated texting him.

"No," She said aloud before pressing the green phone icon and moved her cell to her ear.

After a few rings and a few nails lost due to biting Lucas finally picked up.

His voice was raspy and drenched in sleep and sex appeal, "Hello?" He gruffed.

"Hey," She said softly.

She heard the quarterback inhale sharply, "Riley?" He asked, sounding more alert but startled none the less.

Riley nodded before answering, "Yeah, it's me."

"What's wrong?" He demanded abruptly.

"Nothing," She replied just as quickly.

"Seriously? It's the middle of the night, Riley, somethin' has to be up."

"There's nothing up, I promise."

A shuffling sound came through the line followed by a heavy sigh, "Then what's goin' on?"

Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying as quickly as she could, "I just wanted to see if you were free on Saturday."

A moment passed before he asked again for the second time, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Riley answered, her heart going a million beats per second.

"Are you sure?"

She giggled awkwardly, "Yeah, um, why wouldn't I be sure?"

"Cuz you haven't spoken to me in a week. I thought you were pissed at me or somethin'."

"Well I'm not," She said abruptly.

He exhaled again, "That's great."

"So are you free on Saturday?"

"To do what?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, hang out?"

"What time cuz I'm supposed to be packin' tomorrow."

"Oh," Realization dawned on her, "You're going to Texas on Sunday, right?"

"Yeah," He answered, "But we could hang out in the mornin' and when I get back I can finish up."

"That'd be great," She said happily.

"So do you want to come by here or should I pick you up to where we're goin'?"

Before she could answer he began speaking again, "And where exactly are we goin'?"

Riley laughed again, but this time it was genuine. She really had missed him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Riley said happily.

A wincing sound came from the other line, "Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot I've got football practice tomorrow mornin'."

Riley smacked a hand over her forehead, she had cheer practice too. "And I've got cheer."

"Ya know," He said after a moment, "We could hang out after practice, since you finish up right after I do."

Riley grinned, "That'd be great."

"It was great talkin' to you Riley," He said happily.

"You too Lucas," She replied. "I missed you."

He chuckled softly, "I missed you too Riley."

"Good night," She said after a long sigh.

Again, he chuckled, "Good night Riley."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley perched on the cool bleachers, stuffing her hands into her favorite pair of gloves she'd gotten from Auggie last Christmas. She could withstand the winter weather as she waited for Lucas to be done with his shower. She planned on taking him to the ice skating rink she'd gone to as a kid then go for sundaes and Katy's and on their drive back to her house.

She looked up from her cell phone when she heard the sound of someone coming up the metal bleacher steps. She smiled when she saw Lucas in his faded and frayed blue jeans, a black t-shirt that highlighted almost every muscle he had and his letterman's jacket.

"Hey," She said with a grin, getting up from her seat.

Lucas smiled back, "You ready to go?"

Riley nodded, "Totally."

He held out his hand to her and without thinking, she took it. The quarterback helped her down each step before taking her gym bag and throwing it over his shoulder while carrying his own in the other hand.

"Thanks," She said gratefully.

"No prob," He replied before asking, "So where are we goin'?"

Riley smirked up at him, "I told you, it's a surprise."

He shook his head warily, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So," She began as they walked to the parking lot, "The play offs are on Friday when we get back from break?"

He nodded, "Did you forget or somethin'?"

Riley smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He asked as he tossed their bags in the back while Riley entered the truck.

"Well," She sighed once he got back into the truck, "Dance seasons starting up again this Monday."

He started his truck and glanced at her, "So what does that mean exactly?"

She shrugged and thought for a moment, "It means I've got practice from nine to twelve every other day."

He furrowed his brows, "Like Midnight?"

Riley nodded, "And competitions are always on Saturday so I'll leave Friday night and get back Sunday morning."

"So you'll be busy a whole lot right?"

Again she nodded.

"How long is dance season?"

"It ends during May at nationals," She answered.

"So you'll be free for the summer, right?"

She nodded then shook her head, "I'll be at camp the first month but July I come home."

"Wow," He breathed.

She arched a brow in his direction after telling him which road to head on, "And what do you mean by 'wow'?"

He shrugged, "Nothin'."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

"I guess it's just that you're so busy, but you're still a teen, Riley. Do you even have time for fun?"

"Dance and cheer is fun for me," She argued. "If I didn't like it, I would stop immediately, trust me."

"Alright," He said, "Just don't overwork yourself."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Sure thing dad."

He scoffed, "This again?"

Riley could only laugh at the horror stricken look on his handsome face.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley couldn't help but grin at the chocolate mustache forming on Lucas' upper lip. They were in their favorite booth at Katy's diner, music humming the background and a plate of fries in between them.

"What?" He asked innocently.

A laugh bubbled in her throat and she tried to keep it at baby.

"Come on," He urged, "Is there somethin' on my face?"

She nodded, running a hand through her way hair, which curled due to her after practice shower.

"You just keep on laughin' at me, huh?" Lucas asked. "You skated circles around me at the rink, and now this?"

He moved for a napkin but Riley, beat him to hit. She picked one of the nearest ones and moved in so she could be closer to him. Gently she wiped off the chocolate mustache, but as she moved to pull away, Lucas hand went over hers as a sign she interoperated to stay put.

Slowly, he craned his head downward, they were so close she could hear the sound of his breath. Their eyes locked and she could see in his emerald eyes that he was searching, but she just didn't know what it was.

"Okay kids," Came the cheerful voice of Katy.

The two of them pulled apart, her cheeks burning as she snuck glances at Lucas.

"Are you two um ready for something else?" Asked her best friend's mother.

Lucas shook his head, "No thank you Mrs. Hunter."

"Well aren't you a polite young man," Exclaimed the older woman, placing her hands on her slender hips.

He tipped an imaginary hat her way, "Thank you ma'am."

Katy turned to Riley, "You've got a good one on your hands here, Riley. Don't let him go, understand?"

Lucas turned to her and smirked.

"Do you have to charm everyone?" Riley asked.

He shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a southerner."

The two teens paid for their share of their meals before getting their coats and slipping them on before they headed for the door. He opened the diner door, the bell ringing, and allowed her to pass first. As she did so, his hand rested on the small of her back, sending shock waves throughout her body.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Lucas parked his car just outside of Riley's house like he always did when he was dropping her off.

"I had an amazing time," She said, turning to him.

He smiled, "I missed hangin' out with you, Riley."

"Me too."

As they spoke idly for a few more minutes, Riley couldn't help but think about telling him the truth. It replayed over and over in her mind like a broken record and it was all she could think out. Riley zoned back in on their conversation while her thoughts continued to consume her.

"Lucas," She called abruptly, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

Riley took a breath, her palms beginning to get clammy.

"I um," Riley swallowed uneasily, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice.

Again, she inhaled trying to focus on good thoughts only as she tried to summon the courage to speak what was in her heart.

"I really need to tell you - "

The sound of his phone ringing cut through her words just like it cut through his heart.

He picked up the phone from the dashboard, "Crap," He said once he read who was calling.

"Who is it?" She asked, her heart sinking to her stomach.

"Missy," He mouthed before answering and placing it to his ear, "What's up?" He began.

Riley swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and willed herself to wave goodbye to him. She expected herself to be grateful for the interruption but it only reminded her of what she couldn't have. Lucas and Missy were together and she probably missed one of her only chances to tell him how she really felt.

The brunette opened her gate and walked the path that led to her front porch. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Lucas and which each thought, her defiance grew. She wasn't going to go down like this. Riley turned around quickly, hoping to catch him but as she did, she saw his truck drive off down the street.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley threw herself onto her bed, sinking into despair.

"Are you seriously giving up like this?" Maya cried.

The brunette moaned n frustration, "I tried to turn around but he was already gone."

She got up, resting on her elbows.

Maya was silent for a moment in thought before looking up, her eyes bright with excitement, "Why don't you just go over to his house?"

"What?"

The blonde grinned, "You need to go over there, and tell that boy how you feel about him."

Her brown eyes grew wide, "I can't!"

"Yes you can and you will, Riley." Said Maya. "He's leaving tomorrow and you and I both know by the time he comes back you'd have lost your nerve."

"But it's almost midnight, he's probably sleeping."

Maya was already pulling one of Riley's jackets from her closet and getting her a pair of uggs.

"We'll borrow your brother's car," Said the blonde.

"But you don't have your license," Riley argued.

The blonde scoffed, "Who even drives with a license in this town?"

With that, Riley finally surrendered. She allowed Maya to pull her by her arms and heard her out the door and down the stairs. They took Josh's keys from the key rack and tiptoed out of the house. It was times like this that Riley was really grateful to have a best friend like Maya.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The two girls stopped at the Friar's house, Maya looking excited while Riley looked nauseous.

Riley turned to face her best friend, "What do I do now?"

"You ring the bell and you tell him."

Riley shook her head, "And risk his mom answering? No."

"Then," Maya thought for a moment before her eyes went to their windows, "Throw rocks at his window."

"What?" Riley demanded through furrowed brows.

"It's convenient and romantic," Replied the blonde.

"But I - "

" - Do you have a better idea, cuz I'd love to hear it."

Riley exhaled after a moment of racking her brain to find a better solution.

"No," Answered the brunette in defeat.

"Good." Maya beamed, "Now get out and go tell him how you feel." She commanded.

Slowly, Riley unbuckled her seat belt and exited the car. She was glad Lucas bedroom window was at the very front of his house. She ignored the cold and found the nearest pebble and aimed for the window. After a few more pebbles thrown, the light turned on and her heart rate sped up.

The curtains were pulled away and the window opened. His head poked out the window, his shaggy blonde locks falling into his emerald eyes. He squinted, searching the darkness and when his eyes settled on her, her heart rate picked up.

"Hey," She said, slightly breathless.

"Riley?" He asked.

The brunette nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," She called up to him.

He inclined his head downward and she could hear his exasperated laughter, "Is this your thing now, waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Who knows?" She replied with a shrug, "You won't find out unless you come down."

He turned around and turned back, sighing. "Alright, fine," He said after a moment, "I'll be down in a little bit."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

By the time Lucas stepped out of his house, Riley was a bundle of nerves. He was wearing a sweater that was unzipped, and underneath was his bare chest, showing off his perfect abs and the well sculpted v -line exposed by his low hanging grey sweatpants.

Riley forced herself to look into his eyes as he met her on the lawn.

"What's up?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

Riley shook her head but stopped, nodding as she changed her mind.

A look of alarm flashed across his emerald eyes, "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"No," She said hurriedly, "It's nothing physical, I promise."

"Alright," He still looked to be on edge, "Did anyone hurt you?"

Riley sighed, "Look," She walked closer to him, "I haven't been honest with you, Lucas."

He knitted his brows together, "What are you talking about?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "I've lied to you about how I've felt for a long time, Lucas."

His brows bunched up closer as his confusion obviously grew. "What?"

Her hands reached for his and he allowed it. She looked up into his eyes, calling on all the courage she had in her.

"I," Again she inhaled, "I like you and not just as a friend. I mean I really, _really_ like you."

Lucas swallowed, "Riley I - "

" - And I know you've got Missy and I don't want to break you two up. I just can't hide how I feel from you anymore, it's not fair."

There was silence between them for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you," He cleared his throat, "Did you know that she's been cheatin' on me?"

Riley's mouth dropped and her throat grew dry. What could she say to this to keep him from freaking out on her.

"It's okay if you did," He said abruptly, "Because I get why you didn't - you thought it would hurt me, right?"

Slowly she nodded, still unable to speak in her own defense.

"It's just, if you'd told me when you first found out we would've broken up a long time ago and you and I wouldn't have had to wait so long."

This time, it was her turn for her brows to furrow in confusion.

She craned her neck so she could look up at him, "Wait so long for what?"

He smirked, "For this,"

Before her mind could register, his hands let go of her own and they came to her cheeks and pulled her lips to his.

* * *

 **AN: I really hope this could make up for my last chapter mess up. Please check out my profile, I posted a poll, it won't affect the story, it's just me being curious. Anyways, please follow favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	23. Saint Riley's Christmas Tree

**AN: Hey guys, here's another chapter,**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"So Riles," Auggie said, turning back to his twin._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Do you want to get a tree with me and Josh? It'll be just like old times. We're going on Sunday."_

 _Riley inhaled deeply as nostalgia washed over her, "Seriously?" She said with a grin of excitement, "We haven't done that in forever."_

 _"A tree?" Ava inquired, "Don't you guys already have one?"_

 _"Yeah," Auggie trailed, "But when we were kids, all three of us would go get a live tree and put it upstairs in our game room."_

 _Riley's smile grew wider as she added to her brother's words, "And we'd do cheesy homemade decorations and watch Christmas movies on Hallmark."_

 _"So why'd you stop?"_

 _The twins shrugged, and spoke - for the first time in forever - in unison._

 _"We got older."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Riley turned to face her best friend, "What do I do now?"_

 _"You ring the bell and you tell him."_

 _Riley shook her head, "And risk his mom answering? No."_

 _"Then," Maya thought for a moment before her eyes went to their windows, "Throw rocks at his window."_

 _"What?" Riley demanded through furrowed brows._

 _"It's convenient and romantic," Replied the blonde._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "I've lied to you about how I've felt for a long time, Lucas."_

 _His brows bunched up closer as his confusion obviously grew. "What?"_

 _Her hands reached for his and he allowed it. She looked up into his eyes, calling on all the courage she had in her._

 _"I," Again she inhaled, "I like you and not just as a friend. I mean I really, really like you."_

 _Lucas swallowed, "Riley I - "_

 _" - And I know you've got Missy and I don't want to break you two up. I just can't hide how I feel from you anymore, it's not fair."_

 _There was silence between them for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak._

 _"Did you," He cleared his throat, "Did you know that she's been cheatin' on me?"_

 _Riley's mouth dropped and her throat grew dry. What could she say to this to keep him from freaking out on her._

 _"It's okay if you did," He said abruptly, "Because I get why you didn't - you thought it would hurt me, right?"_

 _Slowly she nodded, still unable to speak in her own defense._

 _"It's just, if you'd told me when you first found out we would've broken up a long time ago and you and I wouldn't have had to wait so long."_

 _This time, it was her turn for her brows to furrow in confusion._

 _She craned her neck so she could look up at him, "Wait so long for what?"_

 _He smirked, "For this,"_

 _Before her mind could register, his hands let go of her own and they came to her cheeks and pulled her lips to his._

 **(Chapter Twenty Two)**

Riley finally finished her second braid and laid it gently across her shoulder. Her long brown hair was parted and braided into two low, French braid pigtails. She stared back at her reflection in her vanity and immediately reached for her makeup. It was seven am and her body was currently trying to _kill_ her for it. Her morning playlist was playing from her bathroom while she went over her day's schedule mentally.

First, she and her brothers would go pick out a Christmas tree. Next, they'd stop by Katy's diner for some greasy breakfast and then they'd go back to the house and set up the tree. They'd finish with ordering pizza and making hot chocolate all while their parents spent the whole day on a much needed date.

While she was already dressed in a pair of snug denim blue skinny jeans, a salmon colored sweater and brown riding boots, her brothers were currently arguing over who got to shower first. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

" _Boys_ ," She scoffed while putting the finishing touches on her foundation.

The sound of her balcony doors opening and the winter draft that flew into her room didn't faze her.

Guessing it was simply Maya, she spoke without looking behind her, "Morning Maya."

"You know," Came an oddly deep voice, "You really don't need any makeup."

Riley spun around, her heart thundering in her chest when she looked to see not Maya but Lucas standing in her bedroom.

She blinked several times before speaking, her throat suddenly dry, "What're you doing here?"

He arched a brow, "What, like you're not the only one who can stop by unexpectedly."

A blush crept up her cheeks as she laughed softly. Her brown eyes swept over her bedroom and she inwardly cringed. Her clothes were scattered haphazardly across the room, her hamper spilling over the brim, and her bed was an unmade mess.

"And I just realized how _creepy_ this is," He continued on.

She looked at him and grinned when she noticed the blush at his own tanned cheeks. Riley's mind flashed back to their first kiss last night and all she could do was smile.

"It's not creepy," She supplied as she got up from her vanity bench and moved over to him. "It's actually kinda romantic."

Her hands slowly crept up to his strong muscular biceps and wrapped around them freely. His large hands moved her slender waist and pulled her closer. Her head came just under his chin and she enjoyed the way it felt when she rested it against his chest as she breathed in his earthy scent.

"I had to see you," He said against her head before adding, "And you smell amazing by the way."

Riley giggled gently, "Thanks."

He pulled away slightly, his emerald eyes boring into her chocolate ones, "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" She asked dumbly.

"The _kiss_."

She shook her head vigorously, "Why, do you?"

"Of course I don't," He answered smoothly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I leave for Texas."

One of his large hands pulled away from her waist only to lace it into her own hand.

"When are you leaving?" She asked, her heart sinking.

"In a half hour," He replied.

She nodded reflectively, "That means you have enough time to explain what went down with you and Missy."

She'd meant to ask him that last night but his mother had almost caught them kissing in the front yard.

He visibly stiffened and pulled away gently, his hand still laced in hers. She led him over to her bed and with a hand placed on his chest, she eased him to sit down. Turning away from him, she locked her bedroom door, not wanting any interruptions. Turning back, Riley pulled the bench from her vanity so she could sit in front of him while he sat on the edge of her bed.

The quarterback scrunched up his nose adorably, "Why are you so far away?"

"I can't focus if you're touching me," She answered candidly.

A cocky glint in his eye appeared as a smirk graced his sexy features, "Oh really?" He drawled confidence seeping from him.

Riley rolled her eyes, "Don't go getting a big head on me."

The two of them laughed but her own laughter dissolved when thoughts of Missy came to the forefront of her mind.

"But seriously," She sighed still not getting over the fact that he was sitting in her bedroom, "What happened between you two?"

He exhaled heavily before finally speaking to her. "The asshole from East Central she was seeing behind my back finally grew a pair and told me."

His fists were clenched so tight she could see that his knuckles were turning white. His eyes swam with a fire that terrified her, he was furious.

"Are you mad at me?" She croaked, scared to see how he would react.

He seemed to snap out of his rage before it completely took him over.

"Course not," He answered, "You're not the one who was cheating on me."

Her brows furrowed together, "But I knew and I never told you."

"That's cuz after I beat the crap out of the Central dude, I called Zay. He told me everything and for a bit I was just as pissed at the both of you."

"What changed your mind?"

"I was going to confront you at the school dance, and I kinda wanted to know if that was why you were avoiding me." Lucas swallowed, "But then I saw you sitting there and it reminded me how much of a _great_ person you are Riley and you wouldn't keep something like that from me unless you thought it was the right thing to do."

She reached over to him, throwing out her 'no touching' rule and took his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you, and I'm sorry I never told you about it," She said sincerely.

Lucas nodded, "I believe you, and I forgive you."

Ease washed over her as she physically relaxed. The last thing she wanted was Lucas to be mad at her, especially after they had kissed. She got up from the bench and moved to sit down next to Lucas, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him.

He turned to look at her and a kind smile was etched into his features.

"What?" She asked, her voice above a whisper.

His hand moved to caress her cheek, ghosting over every contour of her face.

"You're just," He took a pause, "So damn _beautiful_."

Her breath hitched as she tentatively leaned upward while he met her half way and their lips attached to one another. Before she knew it, she was lost in their kiss and the only thing that seemed to pull her out of the daze was the sound of his phone vibrating.

He cursed softly as he pulled away, taking his cell phone from the left pocket of his varsity letterman's jacket.

"I've got to get going," He said.

Riley basked in the annoyance that was drenched in his voice while her heart clenched at the thought of him leaving.

"Alright," She said with a reluctant nod.

He stood up from her bed and she too got up. Riley walked him over to her balcony and as he got to the double doors, the football player turned around, his emerald eyes set on hers. His lips connected to hers one last time before climbing back down the side of her house leaving her breathless.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley was riding shotgun in her older brother's car while he was playing some weird obscure music that was grating on every single one of her nerves.

"What is this?" She grumbled with an eye roll of annoyance.

Josh shot her a challenging look while he moved to turn it up.

"It's quality music," He replied.

"It's _crap_ ," Came the voices of Riley and Auggie simultaneously.

Josh huffed in obvious frustration, "Are you two going to do this creepy twin shit on me the whole day?" He demanded.

"Yes we will," Said the twins in perfect tandem.

Riley laughed and Auggie joined in. She sighed, and adjusted in the leather seat, trying to get comfortable. She focused on the sound of the music, hating it all the more with every warbled word that came from the annoying singers mouth.

"I think Maya listens to this," She said with disgust.

A smile spread across Josh's features, "She introduced it to me."

Riley eyed her brother suspiciously, "She has a _boyfriend_ , Josh."

His smile disappeared immediately, "You just keep on pouring salt in my wounds, Riles."

Guilt oozed through her veins. The hurt in her brother's eyes was like a fresh tirade punch to her gut. She'd seen over these past few months that his feelings for her best friend seemed to only grow stronger while her feelings for Aiden were practically unbreakable.

"I'm sorry," She said honestly.

He made a smooth right turn and nodded.

"I know," He replied, "It just sucks cuz I know I can make her so much happier than that douche bag."

"Aiden's a good guy, Josh," She argued. "And if you honestly care about her like you seem to, you'd see that."

His hands gripped his steering wheel like he was hanging on for dear life.

"That doesn't stop me from wanting her," He said stiffly.

"You have to what's _best_ for her."

"And what is best for her?" He demanded venom dripping in every word.

Riley swallowed, "Aiden is what's best for her right now."

"You're just saying that because you don't want us together."

"That's not true," She said with a defiant shake of her head.

"Yes it is!" He hissed, "You've been against the idea of us for as long as I can remember."

"You're right, I've been so against the two of you ever since she first told me how she felt about you!" She shot back. "I don't want you with her and it's not because I don't like you or I think it's weird that my brother's with my best friend."

"Then what the hell is it?" He snapped.

"You're both so unstable," Her voice was strong and even. "You two are so similar it's _frightening_. When you're hot she's cold and if you two got together you'd destroy each other and I love you two both too much to ever see that happen."

"That's not true," His voice was low and his demeanor seemed to hold certainty but she could see in his eyes that he was faltering.

"Yes it is," She said again. "You two both need someone who's stable and secure. She has that with Aiden and you need to get that with someone else."

Josh turned his eyes back to the road and he settled into his chair. Riley mimicked his actions and turned away from him, hoping to God that she'd gotten through to him. All she wanted was for Maya and Josh to be happy and in her heart of hearts she believed they couldn't make each other happy. Not by a long shot.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya dipped her paint roller into the tray filled with the Valspar aqua glow paint Shawn and her mom had picked up last weekend. The expecting parents had finally picked out the right 'neutral' paint color for the nursery. They'd spent hours arguing on whether or not they should know the gender of the baby and decided to be surprised to the colors pink and blue for the nursery were immediately thrown out the window.

She had only one more wall to do and her denim overalls were currently covered in dashes of paint here and there. Shawn and Katy were out shopping for furniture for the baby who would be welcomed into the world in about four and a half months.

Her cell phone chimed several times and she moved to place the paint roller down on the floor which was covered in a protective tarp.

"Hello?" She spoke after finally answering the phone.

"Greetings Maya," Came the chipper voice of Smackle.

Maya smiled, "What's going on, Smackle?"

"Well, since our significant others are currently out of town, I was thinking we could spend some time together."

Maya thought it over, it was a Saturday an Riley was off with her brothers so she was basically doing nothing. It also helped that she had just finished her third painting and had them shipped off to the fancy art school along with a video application.

"Um," She hummed thoughtfully, "Sure that'd be cool."

"Excellent," Smackle purred, "I'll arrive at your home by noon."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"This is it!" Riley cried excitedly. "This is the one you guys."

She latched onto her both of her brother's hands and yanked them through the sea of Christmas trees. Once she led them to the tree she had fallen in love with after searching for over an hour her brothers both sighed heavily.

The cheerleader turned around and looked up at them.

"What?" She asked once seeing the wary demeanors.

Auggie made a whining noise in the back of his throat as he searched for the right thing to say.

"It's complete crap," Josh deadpanned, his hands fisted into his faded blue jeans.

Riley narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with my tree?" She demanded, immediately going the defensive.

Her older brother scoffed, "Well for starters, it's like two feet tall."

"That gives it character," She argued.

Josh rolled his brown eyes, "It looks like it's been on a twenty year hunger strike. Why the hell would you want such a _tiny_ tree?"

"She does this every single year," Auggie chimed in.

Riley arched a brow in her twins direction, "Does what every year?"

"You pull us to the tiniest tree known to man, you play the waterworks saying it's the little tree that could and you force us to get it for you."

"I don't _force_ you to do anything," She said with a defiant huff.

"Oh come _on_ Riley," Josh protested, "You just forced me to stay away from Maya in the car."

"Oh my God," Her twin groaned in frustration and weaved his fingers through his curly mop of hair, "Not this crap again," Said Auggie.

"That's so different, Josh."

"How?" He narrowed his eyes, "You're never happy unless everyone's doing whatever you want them to. You want everyone to fit into your 'perfect Riley world' and if we even think about stepping out line you go freaking _ballistic_!"

His voice was rising and it garnered stares from neighboring shoppers.

"That's enough, Josh," Auggie cautioned.

"Why? It's the truth and you know it." Demanded the oldest Matthews child.

Riley fought back the tears and Josh turned back to face her, taking a few steps towards his only sister.

"Here's some information you might've forgotten over the years, Riles," He spat angrily, "You are _not_ the boss of me," Every word was stiff and enunciated, "I am going to do whatever he hell I want with whoever the hell I want and there's not a damn thing you can do stop me. Got it?"

"Even if that someone winds up hurt, it doesn't matter?"

"Get the _hell_ off of that high horse of yours!" He shouted. "When are you going to drop this act - "

"- Hey man, ease up on her," Auggie reached out to grip Josh's arm pulling him back.

Riley held out her hand in her twin's direction. "No," She said slowly, her voice heavy with emotion, "Let him say what he wants."

Josh turned to look at her, "Alright fine I will, since I've got permission from _Saint_ Riley."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, struggling to keep her voice from cracking.

"It means you've got this whole 'Saint Riley' mask on and you're so freaking terrified that if you dropped it for one moment and made a mistake like the rest of us normal people we'd all see that you're just a _pathetic_ little girl whose _terrified_ of people leaving her behind!"

Her throat went dry as every word that came from her brother's lips was another shot fired. One after the other, he continued on, never stopping until the last bomb was thrown and she could take no more. Her stomach sank and the dam that was holding back her tears burst.

She shook her head slowly, brushing past them while hissing, "Go to hell Josh."

The cheerleader broke off into a reckless run, wanting nothing more than to get away from them while her brothers voice echoed in the background.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya inhaled one last extra greasy curly fry before taking a bite of her super jumbo cheese burger. Smackle on the other hand was enjoying her nutritious salad and making the girl aware of their sharp contrasting personalities.

"We've just raised enough money for the spring dance, it's going to be _amazing_!" Squealed the beautiful genius.

The blonde smiled as she took in the happy and satisfied gleam in her friend's eye.

"If you're in charge of the committee, then I know it'll be perfect," Maya said honestly,

"Thank you," Replied Smackle humbly.

Maya leaned into her chair, and stretched out her legs which had fallen asleep under the table.

"So have you begun studying for the midterms?" Asked her dark haired friend.

The artist barked a laugh and shook her head vigorously.

" _Hell_ no," She scoffed, "I don't study, Smack."

"Well you should," She advised earnestly, "It's twenty five percent of your grade."

"Why are you worried?" Maya countered, "You have over a hundred in every single class."

The brunette shrugged, "If I get less than a hundred in any of the midterm my perfect average goes down."

"Like that'll hurt your average," Said the blonde, "You're grades will still be just as _perfect_ if they're down a point."

"Farkle and I have this wager going on and I want desperately to beat him," She informed.

Maya nodded knowingly, "But doesn't he have an A minus in PE?"

"He's trying to make it up by running a mile after school every day," Said Smackle. "The coach thinks he's really good and is still trying to convince him to join the cross country team next year."

"Does he want to?"

Smackle shook her head, "He thinks scientists don't belong on a track."

"And do you agree?" Maya asked with an arched brow.

"Of course I don't, I mean I play soft ball." A dreamy glint entered her big brown eyes, "But you should see him run Maya, he is really good," She gushed.

"Well you can't make him do it if he doesn't want to do it."

"I know, I know," Smackle mumbled as she stabbed at her Caesar salad, "But how about you?"

"What about me?"

Smackle swallowed down her salad before elaborating, "Have you heard back from that art school?"

The blonde raked a hand through her hair, "No not yet," Maya answered.

"I'm sure you're going to get it Maya," Smackle said sincerely.

"I hope so," She agreed.

Smackle furrowed her brows, "So does that mean you actually want to go through with it?"

She nodded, "I mean, if I get in, yeah I'll go through with it," She took hold of a fry, "I think it'll be nice to get out of this town, even if it is just for a month."

"So you'll be fine with leaving Aiden and Riley behind?"

"Of course not," Maya answered quickly, "But I'm learning that I need to do what's best for me sometimes."

"Will you be back in time for the birth of your mom's baby?"

"My mom's half way to her due date, which is June and I'm leaving then too so it's kind of spotty."

"Do you know what the sex is?"

"No, and I really don't care as much. I just want a healthy brother or sister," She informed.

"I've always wanted a sister," Smackle said, the brightness of her brown eyes dimming slightly.

Smackle was an only child adopted by her parents when she was three and a half. Her family was a part of the circle of rich people in Lightning Creek, this included the Friar's, the Minkus', and the Bradford's. Despite this and her insane intelligence, Maya knew that she always wanted to reconnect with her biological family and find out who she is outside of school.

"You have two parents and a group of friends that love you, Smackle. I promise."

Smackle looked to her and a blissful smile was shared between the two friends.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed heavily, trying to release all the anger she had stored up the whole day. The sting of her older brother's words were still being felt as she finished cleaning up her bedroom. The minute after she'd left her two brothers in the tree store, she called a cab to take her home.

The second her feet entered her bedroom, she went on a rage induced cleaning spree. Her entire bathroom was spotless, her closet organized thoroughly by color and season and her dance bag packed. Now, she planned to work out a study schedule since midterms were the week after the first week from Christmas break. Before she could even get her hands on her book bag, the sound of her bedroom door being opened caused her to turn around.

Auggie strolled into her room and she was yet again reminded of just how hurt and angry she was with Josh.

"What do you want?" She grumbled.

Auggie cocked his head to the door, "Come out to the game room with me," He said cryptically.

"Why would I do that?" She snapped in annoyance.

Her twin smiled slyly, "Cuz I know you can't resist the _urge_ to see what tree Josh and I got."

With that parting statement, he ducked out of her bedroom leaving her straining against every instinct to follow after him and see the tree her brothers got. The OCD part of her eventually won out as she grudgingly opened her door and headed for the game room.

When she got to the game room, she was stunned to see the tree she'd wanted sitting on the round wood and glass coffee table surrounded by their sectional. Josh was standing next to it while her twin was nowhere to be found.

"Riley," He sighed, his brown eyes meeting hers and she could see the apology hidden in them, "Can I talk to you?"

She swallowed before assessing the situation. There were things that he said that had hurt her and as she allowed herself to think about it, she realized that she had some things she needed to apologize for too.

The cheerleader nodded, "Sure."

The brother and sister moved over to the sectional. She tried to settle and relax in her seat while Josh sat beside her, stiff and obviously uncomfortable.

Her brother let out a sharp exhale, "I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you," He said finally.

She nodded responsively and looked up at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry too," She replied honestly.

His eyebrows rose, "Really, what are _you_ sorry for?" She could tell he was stunned but she really was sorry.

"For a lot of things, really," She thought for a moment before finally answering, "For trying to force how I feel and think on you. For trying to force you to do things my way when you are your own person - it wasn't fair to you and I really am so _sorry_ , Josh."

He smiled kindly at her before nodding in acceptance. His large arms wrapped the slender girl in a bear hug that warmed her heart.

"Aww," Cooed Auggie. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

The two of them separated to see her twin beaming at them.

"Now can we _please_ decorate this damn tree?" Demanded the curly headed teenage boy.

Riley grinned as Josh laughed and nodded. They separated to get the various decorations from the pantry while Riley started up a Hallmark movie Josh had recorded as a sign that he could have his way this time. The two of them shared a look and a smile passed between them, settling over the home and binding them together.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya entered the Matthews' home, her ears being enveloped with laughter and joy and she quickly headed upstairs. She was warmed by her light green oversized jacket that covered her arms which were made bare the white tank top she had on underneath. Her knees felt the slices of air that hit them because they'd been exposed by the holes in her black skinny jeans.

She got up to the dimly lit game room where the Matthews' siblings were spread out on the game room floor covered in blankets, the smell of hot coco permeating the air and an adorable tree in the center of the coffee table.

Riley looked up when she saw her and she grinning, waving her over to sit next to her. The two best friends turned to each other, smiling.

"How was your day?" Riley whispered.

Maya shrugged, "It was cool. I hung out with Smackle, and finished painting the nursery, once it's dry I'm going to do some designs over it."

"I know it's going to be _super_ pretty," Gushed the brunette.

She nodded in agreement, "I hope so," Maya jutted her chin in Riley's direction before asking, "How about you?"

"Josh and I got into a fight but we made up."

Maya's icy blue eyes wandered over to where Josh was on the opposite side of the large sectional. He was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't even think he noticed her come in.

Her eyes hesitantly moved back to her best friend, "What about?" Asked the blonde.

A knowing look passed between them, but Riley refused to speak on it and her best friend respected that. Maya had made her choice, she was with Aiden and thoughts of Josh's spurned feelings would be a distraction from possibly the best relationship she would ever have.

"Just stupid sibling stuff," Riley lied easily.

Maya nodded, knowing it wasn't true but it was a needed and much welcomed fib.

"So, you've got dance practice tomorrow?"

The brunette nodded vigorously and grinned, "I can't _wait_."

* * *

 **AN: Who else loved the Riley & Lucas moment? And before we get gone, no they aren't bf & gf, they're currently 'talking' as the kids say, I mean come on, they haven't even been on a proper date yet. Anywhoo, Riley's reconnecting with her family more over the break so we'll be seeing more of them around and Maya will be spending more time with Katy and Shawn. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	24. Definitely

**AN: 10:54pm Friday night, y'all. I seriously just finished this chapter and it's barely been edited but I felt it would be kind of a bitch move to wait till tomorrow to post it. School's been hard, and on top of that I'm president of a club now, yay, and that'll mean more work but hey all in the name of college, right?**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Oh my God," Her twin groaned in frustration and weaved his fingers through his curly mop of hair, "Not this crap again," Said Auggie._

 _"That's so different, Josh."_

 _"How?" He narrowed his eyes, "You're never happy unless everyone's doing whatever you want them to. You want everyone to fit into your 'perfect Riley world' and if we even think about stepping out line you go freaking ballistic!"_

 _His voice was rising and it garnered stares from neighboring shoppers._

 _"That's enough, Josh," Auggie cautioned._

 _"Why? It's the truth and you know it." Demanded the oldest Matthews child._

 _Riley fought back the tears and Josh turned back to face her, taking a few steps towards his only sister._

 _"Here's some information you might've forgotten over the years, Riles," He spat angrily, "You are not the boss of me," Every word was stiff and enunciated, "I am going to do whatever he hell I want with whoever the hell I want and there's not a damn thing you can do stop me. Got it?"_

 _"Even if that someone winds up hurt, it doesn't matter?"_

 _"Get the hell off of that high horse of yours!" He shouted. "When are you going to drop this act - "_

 _"- Hey man, ease up on her," Auggie reached out to grip Josh's arm pulling him back._

 _Riley held out her hand in her twin's direction. "No," She said slowly, her voice heavy with emotion, "Let him say what he wants."_

 _Josh turned to look at her, "Alright fine I will, since I've got permission from Saint Riley."_

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, struggling to keep her voice from cracking._

 _"It means you've got this whole 'Saint Riley' mask on and you're so freaking terrified that if you dropped it for one moment and made a mistake like the rest of us normal people we'd all see that you're just a pathetic little girl whose terrified of people leaving her behind!"_

 _Her throat went dry as every word that came from her brother's lips was another shot fired. One after the other, he continued on, never stopping until the last bomb was thrown and she could take no more. Her stomach sank and the dam that was holding back her tears burst._

 _She shook her head slowly, brushing past them while hissing, "Go to hell Josh."_

 _The cheerleader broke off into a reckless run, wanting nothing more than to get away from them while her brothers voice echoed in the background._

 **(Chapter Twenty Three)**

Riley's heart raced as the familiar rush of adrenaline coursed through her heated veins while the music finally died down. As the song ended to the latest contemporary solo number she'd learned. Riley held her high arabesque but after a few beats of dead silence, she relaxed and allowed herself to catch her breath. The brunette reluctantly came down from her high as the chatter from the surrounding dancers and their instructor filled her ears.

She locked eyes with a very satisfied looking Judy Morgenstern.

"Well done, Riley," Said her dance teacher. "I'm glad to see all of that cheerleading's improved your flexibility."

Riley nodded humbly as she stepped out of the center of the dance studio, taking her place in between two of the twenty dancers that took her morning contemporary class. With an upcoming competition on Saturday, Judy was feeling out any of her fifteen potential female dancers for a solo and a duet and they were all ready to fight tooth and nail for it. Having a solo or duet for the first competition of the season placed you at the front of the pack for nationals and Riley wanted nothing more than the opportunity to perform at nationals.

"You're totally a shoe in for the solo," Came the smooth baritone belonging to Christian Clawson.

Riley looked up at the fellow dancers with uncertainty.

"The other girls were so good," She murmured back, "And even if I don't get this solo I know there'll be others."

Another dancer - Petra Gordon - came to the center as the music for the solo that Riley and twelve other girls had just auditioned for was preformed for the fourteenth time. Only one more to to go and they were done with the preliminary auditions.

"Bull _crap_ ," He scoffed followed by a muted laugh, still whispering but his hawk like onyx eyes were trained on the waif like dancer in the center. " _Everyone_ knows that the first solo means everything, Riles."

Riley smiled at his candidness, Christian always was one of the more blunt dancers at the studio.

The young brunette had been coming to Judy's dance studio since she was three and it was merely a simple tap lesson until the teacher had commented idly to Topanga when the teen was only seven that she should try more challenging classes. After her first contemporary class, she was hooked. It was jazz, ballet, hip hop and anything else in between every single day of the week minus Sundays. Then in middle school, Riley had joined pep squad and found her second love in cheer and she was able to get the same addictive high she got from dance on the field.

"Alright dancers front and center," Came the commanding but still level toned voice of Judy once Petra had finished the solo.

The twenty dancers flew to the center of the studio, all of them in perfect rows, their feet perfectly positioned and their breathing even.

Her voice was clear and held all of forms of authority as she spoke, "My finalists for the girls contemporary soloists are, Hannah Hart, Roselyn Bradley and Riley Matthews."

Riley allowed herself to breathe but also kept repeating that this was only the second round. She would have to fight harder, and against two extremely competitive dancers to get this solo.

Judy went on to announce the boys solos but Riley tuned out, mentally going over her mistakes and trying to correct them before she had to go into the second rounds of auditions. Her name was also called for being a finalist in the duet along with Christian and she desperately hoped they could both perform this duet.

The dancers who didn't make it to the second auditions moved to the other room to get a jump on the group numbers, and those who weren't even in the group numbers toddled off to one of the various practice rooms to lick their wounds and stretched for their own classes.

"Come on dancers," Judy said, her icy blue eyes trained on her students, "At least try to impress me."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya allowed her long blonde hair to brush against her large sketch pad which rested in the center of her crossed legs. She was sitting on her front lawn, capturing the likeness of her neighbors homes hoping to find some way to pass the time. Beside her, her cell phone buzzed several times and she glanced over to it. A number she recognized as her father's made her gag.

"Douche bag," She hissed under her breath filling her body with anger, sorrow and disgust a bomb of emotions she hoped would never go off.

"Talking about me are we?" Came a voice she heard from beside her.

The artist didn't bother turning around, or even moving.

"What do you _want_ from me, Joshua?" She said with a wary sigh.

Great, she huffed mentally. Yet another guy who had rejected her.

"Whoa," She could hear the humor in his voice, "What's with the full name?"

She remained silent, not wanting to carry on a conversation with him. But like always, he didn't seem to have gotten the hint and sat down next to her. Maya kept her eyes on the sketch pad, which was already filled with three homes, side by side expertly detailed.

Josh whistled approvingly, "You sure have gotten really good."

Maya ignored the way his praise warmed her and chalked it up to just pride and not that the compliment had come from Josh.

"Thanks," She said stiffly.

There was a silence hanging in the air between them and as it was there suspended she became restless. Maya turned to look at him, her blue eyes locking with his unyielding as she searched for something in them, maybe an answer to all of her burning questions. When she didn't get those answers from his eyes, she opened her mouth to speak.

"What," She swallowed the lump in her dry throat, "What do you want from me, Josh?"

He thought for moment, his eyes clouding over before a soft almost sad smile graced his handsome features.

Josh sighed and then exhaled heavily before finally opening up his mouth to speak, "I want you to know that I'm going to try and back off, Maya."

The blonde merely rolled her eyes at his words that sounded so familiar. She'd heard all of this before, and it wasn't doing anything to convince he that he was being sincere.

"What?" He questioned.

Maya threw a blue eyed glance his way.

"What?" He asked again, this time a bit more forceful. "You don't think I'm serious about leaving you alone?"

She kept her icy eyes on his warm brown ones that he shared with his siblings and locked in on his gaze.

"I've heard all of this before, Josh and the last time you made that 'promise' you broke it in like two seconds." She ran a hand through her long blonde locks, "How do I know if I can trust you this time? You haven't exactly had the best track record lately."

Shame colored his cheeks and flowed through his eyes and his thick dark brows smashed together. There was a gash under his left cheek bone that she hadn't noticed before and the blonde guessed that it was from boxing.

"I know that, Maya, I do. But I'm serious this time, what can I do to get you to see that?"

She shrugged lazily before standing up from her lawn and packed up her pencils and sketch pad.

As she moved to leave, Maya tossed a glance his way, "I dunno maybe you should try actually leaving me alone and I just might actually believe you," She said teasingly before finally going to enter her home.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked out of the studio in the heart of the city, surrounded by a group of the seven dancers that had been chosen for the solos, duets and group dances that was to be performed this Saturday. The dancer had a a full week of practice, competition as well as Christmas dinner with her family as well as Maya's. She had enough stress to worry about so she tried to put the fact that Lucas hadn't returned any of her calls or texts to the back of her mind.

"I'm _starving_!" Moaned Mariana Bowman or Ana for short was a pale, tall, and willowy dancer who excelled in ballet.

Petra who was walking out behind them, finished with her private lessons and threw her a bitchy look, her moss green eyes critical.

"Why do you even bother in eating, you're just going to throw it up anyways."

Mariana's translucent cheeks flooded with a pink blush of embarrassment at Petra's cruel words. Before she could say anything in response, Christian dove to her aid.

"Hot _damn_ that tampon must be shoved up your bony ass real tight, huh?" He hissed, his eyes just as ruthless as Petra's, "No _wonder_ your dancing was off today - but then again isn't it always?"

Petra gritted her blindingly white teeth, "Shut the hell up, Clawson. Don't you have to be on your _knees_ for some guy soon?"

Christian, unfazed by her jab at his sexuality and scoffed dismissively. "At least I can actually get a guy to want me on my knees, Petra. While your pathetic ass can barely get 'em to give you a second glance."

She was fuming now, "Burn in hell you disgusting queer," She seethed.

"Hey!" Riley hissed coming in between Christian and Petra, realizing that the dancer had taken things way too far. "That's _enough_ , Petra."

"Was anyone talking to you?" Demanded a bored looking Petra, while her eyes still held her rage.

"No but _I'm_ talking to you, Petra," Riley steeled her face, her coffee brown eyes narrowing, "I know you're pissed you didn't get the solo, hell I would be too if I was in your shoes but you don't need to take out your anger on Chris and Ana like that."

Heels clacked on the pavement, as the double doors of the studio swung open. Judy glided over to her dancers, ever the statuesque and graceful beauty.

"Something going on here, dancers?" She asked, her voice light and breathy while her eyes were threatening daring any one of them to say one word of discord amongst her dancers.

Petra was the first to answer, shaking her head vigorously. "Of course not," She said through clenched teeth her voice sugary sweet. "Riles here was just giving me some pointers for the next competition."

Judy's sapphire eyes fell on Riley now along with Petra's who silently demanded the teen to back up her story.

Riley turned her eyes to her dance teacher and nodded slowly, "Yeah I was. Just wanted to help out a fellow dancer."

The blonde teacher smiled conspiratorially, making it obvious that she didn't believe one words that came out of her mouth.

"Hm," Hummed Judy, "You shouldn't be helping the competition, Riley, it could always come back to bite you."

The brunette furrowed her brows in genuine confusion.

"Competition?" She echoed curiously, "But we're both on the same team."

"Every member on this team is your competition," Her eyes fanned over her dancers addressing all of them now. "You fight against each other for the opportunity to dance at competitions because when you leave my studio in hopes of joining a major company it will be fifty times worse."

Her eyes took on a haunted look as she continued, "Dancers will do anything and everything if it means the spotlight will remain on them so you must prepare yourselves for that."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's stomach fluttered while her heart pounded in her chest. The trilling that came from the pending call she was making to her boyfriend over Skype did nothing to sooth her heightened nerves. She longed to see his steely grey eyes, watch the way his hand ran through his caramel colored hair and smile at her in the way that made her heart skip several beats. When her boyfriend finally answered, her breath hitched and a weak smile crossed her features.

"Hey baby," He greeted his voice sending goose bumps skating across her ivory skin.

Her smile grew into a grin as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "Hey back," She said breathlessly.

"Wow," Exhaled her boyfriend an intense look settled over her .

Maya furrowed her brows, "What's wrong?"

He swallowed blinking while blinking a few times before he answered his smile weak, "Every time I see you, it's like you take my breath away."

Once again, he said the right thing. The thing that made her heart melt and allowed her to fall in love with him for the ten thousandth time. But what made her love for him solid, and not just a teen being so melodramatic was that his words were backed up by his actions. Unlike the most of the guys in her life, when Aiden made a promise to her, he kept it. He followed through with it and he made sure she was taken care of. He protected her, made her feel safe and he filled up as many of the holes in her heart that he could and he took her mind off of the ones that he couldn't. She loved him with everything she had that the people who had let her down hadn't stolen and he loved her back. His love was one of the few things that she placed her faith in no matter what.

Maya sniffled, realizing that she was crying now. Slowly, she brought the tip of her index finger to her damp cheek and chased away the falling tears.

"Crap," Aiden cursed, "Are you okay?"

As his words began to register to her, she nodded swiftly.

"Yeah," She croaked trying to find the right words to say to explain her behavior, "It's just - I mean I'm just - "

Aiden chuckled softly and nodded in apparent understanding, "I get it, babe. I miss you too."

God, she loved him more than she could ever think possible.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sipped on her iced tea, and cringed. It was in desperate need of some sugar.

"It's that bad, huh?" Christian called from beside her, a packet of Splenda wedged between his index and middle finger and directed right at her.

The brunette nodded vigorously before saying to her fellow dancer, "Thank you so much."

The giggles of Ana and Lucia, another dancer who had come with Christian and Riley to the arcade slash restaurant across the street neared as the two of them came bouncing over to their booth.

"What has you two so damn giggly?" Asked Christian.

Riley took a slice of pizza from the large half Hawaiian and half sausage pizza in the center of their booth.

"Ana just got asked out on a date by a super hot guy," Gushed Lucy. She wrapped her arm around Ana's slender and bony shoulders and gave them a good squeeze.

Ana nodded, her pale blonde ponytail bouncing with her excitement, "He is _really_ hot."

"Well," Christian pressed, "Who is he?"

Ana and Lucy both turned simultaneously and pointed to a tall dark teen who was on the second floor, standing in a corner with a group of boys. Riley immediately recognized his silver, black and royal blue letterman along with the 'LCHS' emblem with a dozen other letters littered across the heavy jacket.

"His name is - "

" - Zay," Riley cut in quickly and immediately all eyes were on her.

Ana arched a pale brow her way, "You know him?"

"He goes to my school, he's um best friends with this guy that I'm sort of into." She really didn't mean to deflect the attention back to her, "But it's about Ana! When's you're date?"

Christian threw a lazy arm around Riley's shoulders and pulled her closer into his side. The formality came from years of dancing together. In the dance world, Chris was Riley's best friend her favorite partner and critique all rolled into one. And it made her smile to know that it was the same way with him. Riley couldn't help but smile as she looked at his handsome features and wondered if he wasn't gay would she have a thing for him? Probably not seeing as how she was too comfortable with him.

"Next Sunday since we have the competition," Ana answered enthusiastically.

Christian beamed up at her, pride swimming in his kind and lively eyes.

"Aww look Riles," He cooed tenderly, "Our little baby girl's growing up."

Ana blushed but didn't deny it as Lucy slid into the horseshoe shaped booth and she went in right after her.

They fell into some light conversation about boys, dance and school and traded gossip and secrets as well as food for about half an hour. It wasn't until Christian - whose arm was still around Riley's slender shoulders - shushed everyone at the table.

"What - "

He cut her off with a finger against her lip and jutted his chin across the table.

" - Lover boy's coming over," He cried in a hushed whisper.

Ana's eyes grew wide but he quickly turned to her.

"Be cool and um," He scanned her body, "Fluff up your hair, it went a little flat."

The skinny dancer did as she was told but it was obvious that her nerves hadn't calmed but hitched up thirty miles. Riley and Christian joked and poked at each other while teasing a very nervous Ana into a semblance of calm before Zay finally reached their table.

He addressed Ana first, his brown eyes meeting her pale blue ones but not before they scanned over Chris whose arm was still wrapped around Riley's shoulders.

"Hey," He drawled in his very sexy Texas accent.

Ana grinned up at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come dance with me?" He asked, holding out his hand to the dancer.

Riley's group of dancers all smirked and shared knowing glances with one another. This should be loads of fun. The once shy dancer smiled, as Ana quickly took his hand nodding excitedly. She yanked the football player down the stairs and onto the dance floor where the music was pulsing.

Chris shared a look with Riley and she knowingly unraveled herself from his arms only to take his hand and move to the dance floor as well. Lucy inhaled a mouthful of pizza and followed after her friends. It didn't matter that they had just had several hours of dance class they were ready to do it again because they loved it so much.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya laughed as her boyfriend continued to describe his time on vacation. He'd gotten a lot of work done for the AV club and he was excited to show them a technique for coding he had learned from one of his more tech savvy relatives.

"That all sounds so cool," Gushed the blonde happy to see the guy she loved so excited.

The handsome teen nodded, "It's been a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," She replied honestly.

The expression that he wore grew sullen and Maya immediately became alarmed.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"My mom's ordering a ban on all things tech on all the teens - "

" - Meaning what?" Maya asked.

"Meaning that we won't be able to talk on Christmas."

Her heart sunk, "Seriously?"

Aiden nodded sadly, "So it got me thinking about how I was going to get you your present."

Maya palmed her forehead, "Not another present," She grumbled.

"Hush," He said playfully, "You know you love all of my presents and it's not like you haven't given me stuff before."

The artist couldn't argue there. She really did enjoy that he put so much thought into her and their relationship and it was reflected through his gifts as well. And he was right, it wasn't like she didn't get him gifts as well. He had a number of paintings and sketches hanging in his bedroom, an old computer he'd gone gaga over, and a flip book depicting their relationship.

"But back to the problem at hand," He prompted.

"Which is?"

"How I'm going to give you your present if I can't see you on Christmas day."

Maya nodded and she began to see the problem. They'd both given each other their presents before he had left and promised they would open it up in front of one another over Skype when Christmas came around.

"That does seem like an issue," She agreed finally.

"So I figured that we could just open them today, I mean Christmas is only a couple days away it shouldn't be too big of a deal."

Maya arched a wary brow, "Why do I get the feeling that this is just a way for you to open your present early?"

"More like see you open yours early," He corrected, "I love seeing your eyes light up because they change to this weird cerulean blue."

The blonde mulled the suggestion over for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Fine," She sighed, "How about we open them up right now."

Aiden's grey eyes gleamed as he quickly slid a wrapped, very small box into view. Maya could only laugh that he was already prepared. She on the other hand, had to get up from her desk to get the large bag he had given her the day he had left for Christmas vacation. Once she got the bag, Maya returned to the desk and sat down.

"You open your present first," She urged wanting to see him react to what she'd gotten him.

Her boyfriend ripped at the wrapping paper and slowly lifted the lid off of the box just enough for him to see what was inside.

"Oh my God," He whispered before shouting, "Oh my God!" His eyes snapped to hers, "You _didn't_! How the hell did you get this, it costs a fortune!"

For a jobless high school sophomore seven hundred and fifty dollars plus tax was a fortune but she was happy to spend that and more if it meant he would get that look on his face every single time she did something like that. Maya had gotten her boyfriend a silicon computer chip that he had been so desperate for since she had met him and probably longer.

"How did you get this?" He asked again.

"I took a page from your book," Maya answered cryptically before elaborating on it, "I sold some artwork online." She grinned, "It was so worth it," Added the blonde.

"Alright, alright," He eyed the box reluctantly before placing it aside and staring at her through the camera. "It's your turn to open your present now babe."

Maya took in a breath before excitedly taking away the decorative paper and pulling out something square and leather bound from the large bag. She pulled out something that made her eyes widen with a wave of emotions. Surprise and joy being the forerunners of her flurry of feelings. The blonde gently pulled out the present from the bag that was decorated with different Christmas themed symbols.

Her crystal blue eyes widened even more when the large, leather case was in her hands and finally out of the bag. She knew immediately that this was meant to hold her art and create a portfolio to showcase the various artistic pieces the blonde produced.

"Holy crap," She hissed sharply.

Her boyfriend was grinning ear to ear as if this was his own present and not hers while she inspected her new Christmas gift. On the shiny, brown, leather case was her first and last name embroidered in gold, cursive thread. Gently, she grazed her porcelain, black nail polish wearing fingertips over the words and her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Aiden," She whispered softly, "This is amazing, thank you so much."

Maya looked up at him to see that his grin had only gotten bigger.

The grey eyed teen shrugged his shoulders humbly and nodded in acceptance, "Every artist needs to have a place to keep their work, babe."

She remained speechless, her eyes dashing from Aiden to her gift not knowing which thing to linger on longest.

"I just hope you'll fill this up pretty soon," He continued, "You've got a lot of good stuff babe."

Quickly, she shook her head vigorously.

"No," Maya spoke in objection, "Only the best of my artwork is going in here," She vowed her voice steady and adamant.

Her boyfriend didn't get a chance to argue because the familiar sound of his mother's voice floated to Maya's ears.

"Crap," He grumbled in obvious annoyance before turning back to his girlfriend, "I've got to go."

"I get it," The blonde nodded sadly, followed by a quick and passionate, "I love you," between the young couple.

Maya sprang up from her desk chair with the case in hand. She placed her present on her bed and began moving across her room to the wall by her balcony double doors. Tacked on the wall was one her most treasured sketches and she had no problem pulling off of the wall of her bedroom. She hurried back to her bed and slid the sketch into the first storage page. The clear sheet casing hugged the sketch and she slowly stepped back to admire it. It was a sketch of Aiden's beautiful and intense grey eyes, a mirror image of the love they held for her. Maya had made a point to sketch her own reflection into his eyes, as a reminder of just how much the two of them cared for one another.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sprinted out of her bathroom and straight to her cell phone which was laying on the center of bed where she had lazily thrown it in her hurry to get to her shower. It was ringing now, and it was the personalized ring tone she had for Lucas.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly into the device high on the anticipation of hearing his voice.

"Hey," He answered back his voice heavy and sexy with sleep.

The brunette threw herself onto her bed.

"You sound tired."

His chuckled deeply, "That's cuz I am, Riles."

"Then you should be getting some rest not talking with me at twelve in the morning."

The football player was silent for a moment before saying, "I just had to hear your voice."

Her heart melted into puddles of Lucas obsessed goo.

"Does that line work on all the girls?" She asked, playing coy.

"You'd have to tell me, you're the first one I've used it on."

"And I'll be the last if you die from exhaustion," She said with a giggle before sobering up. "You should get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning."

"Promise?" He asked.

Riley smiled into her cell phone before answering, "Definitely."

* * *

 **AN: K, here's just a rundown of my plans for the next couple of chapters. 24: Christmas chapter, 25: New Years chapter, 26: Back to school chapter. They haven't been written so idk if that's how it'll play out but that's just where I'd like things to be going so if you have some suggestions, pass 'em along.**

 **Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	25. Happy Holidays (Pt 1)

**AN: I know it's been almost a month since my last update but school is school and teacher's feel the need to give me tests all in the same day like I don't have other classes. But yeah, I'm on spring break for a week so I'll try and squeeze in some updates but I've got tests the minute I get back in my worst class so no promises. Y'all I promise it'll get better once summer comes so please just bear with me.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Holy crap," She hissed sharply._

 _Her boyfriend was grinning ear to ear as if this was his own present and not hers while she inspected her new Christmas gift. On the shiny, brown, leather case was her first and last name embroidered in gold, cursive thread. Gently, she grazed her porcelain, black nail polish wearing fingertips over the words and her blue eyes filled with tears._

 _"Aiden," She whispered softly, "This is amazing, thank you so much."_

 _Maya looked up at him to see that his grin had only gotten bigger._

 _The grey eyed teen shrugged his shoulders humbly and nodded in acceptance, "Every artist needs to have a place to keep their work, babe."_

 _She remained speechless, her eyes dashing from Aiden to her gift not knowing which thing to linger on longest._

 _"I just hope you'll fill this up pretty soon," He continued, "You've got a lot of good stuff babe."_

 _Quickly, she shook her head vigorously._

 _"No," Maya spoke in objection, "Only the best of my artwork is going in here," She vowed her voice steady and adamant._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"You sound tired."_

 _His chuckled deeply, "That's cuz I am, Riles."_

 _"Then you should be getting some rest not talking with me at twelve in the morning."_

 _The football player was silent for a moment before saying, "I just had to hear your voice."_

 _Her heart melted into puddles of Lucas obsessed goo._

 _"Does that line work on all the girls?" She asked, playing coy._

 _"You'd have to tell me, you're the first one I've used it on."_

 _"And I'll be the last if you die from exhaustion," She said with a giggle before sobering up. "You should get some sleep, I'll still be here in the morning."_

 _"Promise?" He asked._

 _Riley smiled into her cell phone before answering, "Definitely."_

 **(Chapter Twenty Four)**

Riley wrapped up the cord of the vacuum happy to finally be done with her chores, while her brothers on the other hand were still outside shoveling the snow in their driveway. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and their mom had the siblings on a cleaning frenzy in preparation for all the relatives that were flying in from Philly to spend the holidays with her family in Virginia. It also helped that Maya would be spending the night while Shawn and Katy would go home after the Christmas dinner.

Her artistic best friend was currently in the brunette's bedroom straightening up. After Riley put up the vacuum, she went to her room to meet Maya.

Riley opened up her mouth to say something but the blonde beat her to it.

"I'm not telling you what I got you, Riles," She declared with a teasing smile.

The brunette sighed wistfully, and smiled before replying. "How'd you know that's what I was about to ask?"

The blonde grinned knowingly, "Because I'm your best friend, ya little weirdo," She took a moment, "And you've been asking me that for the past couple of days."

Riley nodded in concession as she recalled all the times she had badgered her best friend for the slightest hint as to what her Christmas present was.

"I'm just really excited," Sighed the brunette as she moved to her closet eyeing it with a slight frown.

Maya gave her a look of inquisition, "What's wrong?" She asked her best friend.

"I have nothing to wear tonight," Huffed the fashion obsessed dancer.

"Are you actually serious right now, Riles?" Maya scoffed in disbelief, "Nothing to wear?"

Riley threw her a look across her shoulder and nodded before entering her closet. Maya quickly followed after her, anxious to see what her best friend called 'nothing'. Riley swept her brown eyes across her closet and reasoned that she would have to move out her fall clothes and replace them with the spring ones when she had the time. But right now, she was on a mission to find the perfect Christmas dinner outfit.

She moved over to the second of her closet where she kept her dresses and skirts which was near the shelves that spanned from the ceiling to floor and pushed into the wall so she was able to keep about a third of her shoe collection on each shelf.

"Trust me," Maya continued, "This is most definitely nothing."

Riley scrunched up her bottom lip in thought and nodded in agreement.

"I know it isn't nothing," She sighed heavily, "But it's not perfect," She said expressively.

"Who said you had to be perfect, Riles? Perfect is overrated _and_ impossible."

"Then I want to be as close to perfect as possible," She argued stubbornly.

"Well, mission accomplished."

Riley shot her best friend a look of sincerity, "This is import Maya, at least _try_ and be serious."

"What's so important about this night anyway?"

"My whole family is coming tonight and I guess I don't want to disappoint them," She revealed.

Maya furrowed her dark blonde brows in confusion, "How could you be a disappointment? Like I said, you're pretty damn near close to perfect."

"I know I can't be perfect, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

Riley turned to face her, "I just really want to make my family proud of me."

"Once again, Riles - mission accomplished," The blonde smirked teasingly, "You should really go for some harder goals."

"What do they have to be proud of me for?" She said while throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"Hm, let's see here - you're a straight A student, a dedicated dancer and cheerleader you don't smoke or do drugs - you're the kid any parent could ever ask for."

"Exactly!" Riley moaned, "I'm as boring as beige paint. Oh who am I kidding I'm _worse_ than beige paint!"

Maya let the silence hang between them as she mentally mulled over Riley's rant. This had all come out of nowhere but that was usually what happened when her best friend went on a trip to Riley Town. When the artist couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for her friend's behavior she decided to give a voice to her concerns.

"What's all of this _really_ about, Riley?"

Riley gave her blank look before answering, "I just told you."

Maya rolled her crystal blue eyes in defiance, "You know you're way better than beige paint. You're more of a cool, sexy aqua colored paint. So what's this whole thing about?"

Slowly Riley moved away from the clothes and took a seat on the ottoman she kept in her closet for times like this. Maya was quick to sit next to her best friend, and ready for her to unload all of her swirling emotions onto her.

"It's about Sally," She said finally her eyes trained on her lap.

Maya bit her lip and hissed, "Crap, she's coming tonight?"

Riley nodded vigorously, tucking a frizzy strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Mm hm," Riley hummed in affirmation, "I guess her coming for dinner's got me a little bit on edge."

Maya arched a quizzical brow, "Just a little bit?"

"Fine a lot," Riley conceded, "I just want to prove to her that I'm not a total loser."

The blonde's stomach turned. Sally Matthews was the only daughter of Eric Matthews and the apple couldn't have fallen further from the tree. Eric was a warm, kind, crazy and cuddly bear while his daughter was a hyper critical cold fish who got her giggles and kicks from bringing down Riley any chance she could. Riley's cousin made Missy look like Mother Theresa.

Maya threw an arm of comfort around her best friend's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Well you've got me, kid and if she tries to mess with you I'll kick her teeth in."

Riley smiled and rested her head on her best friend's slender shoulders.

"As tempting as that sounds, Peaches don't you think we should learn to fight our own battles?"

"Of course not," Maya deadpanned. "What's the point of having a best friend if they aren't there to fight for you?"

Riley chuckled softly and sighed allowing Maya to hug her tighter.

"I'm sorry for being so scattered today."

"It's cool, I know how Sally makes you and it isn't like I haven't done that to you with all my dad drama."

"How are things with him going by the way?"

Maya shrugged, "He sent me a Christmas present."

Riley perked up, "That's great."

"I sent it back."

Her smile fell, "I guess I expected that."

"I don't need Christmas presents from a man who walked out on me."

"I understand, Maya. The last thing you need to do is justify your actions to me - I'll always try and understand you."

Maya eased back and nodded, "That's exactly why we're best friends."

"Sisters," Riley corrected easily.

"Forever."

Riley sighed happily before ending their silence.

"Ya know, as my sister I'm going to need a favor from you."

"Anything," Maya said instinctively.

The brunette looked into her best friend's blue eyes, "Please try and get along with Sally."

"Anything _but_ that," Correct the blonde as quickly as she possibly could.

"Please!" Riley pleaded, "My mom needs this dinner to be perfect and family drama is the furthest thing from perfect."

"When has your family _ever_ been perfect?" Maya asked with a scoff, "You Matthews' are a weird bunch - that's what makes you guys so amazing."

"Well, tonight we're just gonna have to try," Riley said, determination in her voice. "Plus if my mom's happy she might be easier to get on my side for when I finally tell my dad about Lucas."

Maya thought it over for a good moment. Riley had been waiting to be with Lucas for an almost unhealthy amount of time. The blonde would do anything for her best friend, even force on a smile around one the people she hated most in the world.

"Fine," She said through a deep exhale, "I'll try to be nice around your cousin but if she takes it too far I can't be responsible for what happens next."

Riley squealed in delight, "Thank you so much!"

Her slender yet toned arms wrapped securely around her best friends shoulders and pulled them close to her in a bone crushing hug.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

A jolt skated up and down Riley's spine when she heard the doorbell chime. It was six in the evening and her family was right on time. Her mom's parents had shown up and were currently filling up on eggnog and catching up their grand children's school activities while she was finishing getting ready for the dinner.

Riley finished curling the last part of her hair, allowing the dark locks to fall in perfect well placed ringlets. She chose to leave her long hair down and rested it over her quarter sleeve black and white striped shirt that covered her collar bone. She was in a bright red pleated skirt she and Maya had bought last winter and a pair of black ballet flats were on her ivory feet.

The sound of laughter floated up the stairs and filled her ears. She heard footsteps ascending the stairs and a knock came on her open door frame.

"Honey," He father who was dressed in a hideous Christmas sweater called to his only daughter. "They're here, come and say 'hello'."

She nodded and grinned, giving herself one final glance in the mirror before following after her dad. Riley hoped that it was her paternal grandparents along with their nineteen year old son - her very young uncle Justin - and not her uncle Eric, his wife Rachel their two sons Derek and Dexter along with the very annoying Sally.

Either way, she decided to push those negative thoughts of Sally out of her mind and be grateful for the moments she got to spend with her amazing family when so many weren't as blessed as she was.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya threw her blonde hair up into a lazy bun after slipping a heavy and warm Christmas themed sweater over her red tank top. It looked nice against her comfortable ripped denim jeans while she moved to her bed to pull on her light brown combat boots over her cream colored wool boot socks.

The wooden floorboards creaked and she looked up to see her gorgeous mother standing in her doorway. Katy was in an emerald green hip hugging dress that reached her knees and showed off her growing baby bump.

"You ready to go baby girl?" Asked the pregnant woman.

Maya smiled up at her nodded, "Yeah mom."

The blonde got up from her bed and picked up her favorite coat from where she had thrown it. The two Hart women exited Maya's bedroom and went down the stairs to where Hunter was by the doorway, all of the presents in his arms.

"I really wish you would let me help you out, honey," Katy said while she moved to the coat rack.

"No can do, baby," Shawn said stubbornly, "Can't have my pregnant wife hurt because she thought me carrying a couple presents was hard."

Katy eyed the presents which numbered over ten, all ranging in size and shape.

"Those aren't just a little," She argued.

"How about I help?" Maya cut in before they could continue on with this conversation.

Shawn gratefully accepted her offer and gave the petite teen half of the presents and the family quickly began making their way over to the Matthew's home. When they finally arrived, the three of them didn't bother knocking and saw themselves in as they usually did at gatherings like this. Laughter echoed throughout the home which unlike the cold winter evening outside was warm and welcoming on the inside.

They moved to the living room where quite a few of the Matthews and Lawrence family was littered across the home. Cory's parents were catching up with Topanga's while Eric and Rachel were off with Cory and Topanga in the corner stoking a fire. Maya quickly recognized Sally who sat in the corner jaded and she made all attempts to steer clear of the pretentious teen.

All those attempts were dashed when Shawn busted through the room, heading straight for his older and half brother Eric Hunter. Her step father had spent the better half of the week going on and on about how excited he was to see his brother who had promised to bring a girlfriend he was quite serious about.

Maya brought her attention back to Sally who's cold and steely brown eyes were focused on the blonde. The reclusive and vindictive teen got up from the chair and slinked over to an already wary Maya.

"Maya!" Sally squealed with fake happiness. "How long has it been?"

The blonde looked up at her with an equally tight smile, "About a year, Sally." She forced through gritted teeth.

Sally's eyes ran over Maya's small frame, "Well _you_ haven't done much growing that's for sure."

Maya ignored her dig at her height and looked up at the thorn in her side, "I guess we all just grow at our own pace."

The Matthews cousin narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, before sneaking a glance at Maya's mother.

"Well your mom's sure has accelerated," Maya's smile quickly fell, "I mean - she sure has packed on those pounds."

Maya straightened to her full height - which was still small - and stared up at Sally.

"My mom's pregnant," Maya gave her a chuckle and gave Sally a once over, "I'd just _love_ to hear your excuse."

"Excuse you?"

"You heard - "

" - Sally, you're here!"

The two teens turned to see Riley who was quick to sweep her cousin into a hug. Riley, who stood a few inches above Sally looked over her cousin's shoulder and mouthed a silent _'behave!'_ to her best friend before pulling away from her cousin.

"You look so great," Riley gushed cordially. "Have you lost weight?"

Leave it to Riley to clean up her best friend's messes. Before Sally could respond, Riley tucked her cousin's arm into hers and led her away from Maya, ready to do some much needed damage control.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sat on the edge of seat, not even trying to relax as she fought her way through dinner. Sally was talking about how she had applied to Harvard and would hear back from them at any moment. While Shawn and her father were lost in their bro-mance, causing Katy and Topanga to sneak each other knowing looks of exasperation.

"Riles," Came the voice of her twin.

She looked over to her brother who was sitting on her right, "Hm?" She hummed.

"Relax," He soothed.

"What makes you think I'm not relaxed?" She whispered.

Instead of answering, his eyes moved to the table where she saw her hand white knuckling the expensive table cloth her mother had bought for this specific occasion.

"Relaxed, huh?" He challenged with a teasing smirk.

Blushing, Riley released the table cloth and instead grabbed her fork sheepishly.

"You'll be fine," He continued, "I know how much she gets to you."

Riley swallowed and dodged his comment, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sally began clearing her throat, bringing the attention back to her once again.

"So, Riley," She began as she took her glass of apple cider into her left hand, "Where do you plan on going to college?"

"I'm thinking either Smithstone or Evansdale," She said thoughtfully.

Sally arched a brow, "Where are those schools at?"

"Smithstone is in the city but Evansdale is kind of a college town. It's about a seven hour drive."

Her cousin scoffed, "So let me get this straight - you actually want to stay _here_?"

"What's wrong with my town, Sal?" Riley asked with furrowed brows.

Sally obviously noticed the eyes of the adults from across the table as she placed a thin lipped smile on her pretty face.

"Nothing," She answered, changing gears, "I just always thought college was the time for self exploration and independence. How can you do that when you're just an hour or seven away from home?"

Riley remained silent, but the void was quickly filled by her mom's voice.

"Who's ready for desert?" She called perkily but the stress was still in the woman's eyes.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya gathered up the last of the serving dishes tht had been left on the dining table. The blonde had decided to help out her friend and clean up along with the other teens. She entered the kitchen with an arm full of dishes to find Josh at the sink, his white button down rolled up at the arms washing the plates.

"I've got another load for you," She called.

Josh looked over his shoulder and sighed, "And I thought I was done."

"Consider these ones round two," She offered as she set the dishes down beside the sink.

He sighed, but that was as far as any audible complaint he passed. Feeling slightly sorry for the guy, Maya moved away from the sing and grabbed a dish towel in one of the drawers.

"What're you doing?" Asked Josh.

The blonde moved over to him, "You wash and rinse and I'll dry and put them away."

"Sounds like a plan," He smiled down at her, gratitude in his warm brown eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem," She replied with a casual shrug.

By the time they were done with the dishes, the two of them had fallen into an easy conversation. They had discussed the yearbook, Josh's boxing and photography, her art and had moved onto plans for their separate futures.

"So where do you want to go for college?" Josh asked her.

Maya shrugged and tried to think of somewhere but came up with nothing.

"I actually have _no_ idea," She mumbled.

He propped himself onto a countertop and sat on it, and she too took a seat beside him.

"What do you _want_ to do?"

"The only thing I know is that I want to keep doing art for as long as I possibly can."

"You could go to art school," He offered.

"I just want to get through these applications for that school in New York. After that I'll see about art school."

"Fair enough," Josh conceded.

"So what about your plans for the future?"

"I've been thinking about journalism," He said slowly, "I love yearbook and I'm on the newspaper staff too."

"So boxing isn't something you want to do professionally?"

Josh shook his head, "I wanna do it for fun, but I'm nowhere near good enough to be a professional."

"Well then," She adjusted in her place on the counter top, "What kind of journalist do you want to be?"

"I'm not too sure about that just yet," He revealed. "All I know is I want to be a serious one. Not one of those sell outs who write for gossip _rags_."

"Do what makes you happy," Maya advised.

"You too, Maya," He replied, "If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

She smiled up at him, slowly and softly while enjoying the comfort between them. A shadow of a friendship they could possibly come to have.

"Thank you," Said the blonde with a nod of contentment.

"Now don't thank me just yet," Josh counseled.

Maya didn't miss how cryptic he sounded and she quickly shot him a skeptical glance out of the corner of her crystal blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't thank me until I give you your Christmas present," He elaborated.

The blonde was floored, "You got me a present?"

"More like an olive branch," He informed.

"Josh," Maya sighed cagily.

"Just wait a sec," He pushed off of the counter and his large feet connected with the tile of the kitchen.

The oldest Matthews son turned to face the artist, "Now wait here so I can get it."

Maya didn't even have the chance to blink before he was rushing out of the kitchen. All she could do was sit there, resting on her palms and waiting for him to come back. But what she was sure about was that she could possibly get used to a potential friendship with Josh. Maybe.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley laughed as Auggie finished telling her about Judy's last freak out when she had caught him hiding out in Ava's closet last night.

"I'm pretty sure she might put a restraining order on me," He said with a mirthful chuckle.

"How do you she hasn't already?" Riley joked.

"Wouldn't put it past her," Reasoned her twin.

As the brunette began thinking of the serious relationship her brother was in, a thought struck the cheerleader.

"Are you guys using protection?"

Confusion twisted his features as his bushy brows clashed together, "Protection from what, _Judy_?"

"No," Riley dragged out the word, waiting for him to catch on.

Auggie remained silent, and he too seemed to be waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"I mean getting her pregnant," She said finally.

Her brother recoiled, "That's disgusting, Riles. The last thing I wanna do is have 'the talk', especially with my twin."

"Be serious, Auggie. I just want you two to be safe."

Auggie was quiet for a moment before he answered his sister, "We're not using protection."

Her brown eyes grew wide in alarm, "Auggie! Are you freaking serious right now? How could you two not be using - "

" - We're not using protection because we don't need any." He continued on with, "Ava and I aren't having sex."

"Really?"

He nodded, "We've talked about it, sure - I mean I'm a guy and she's hot, but I love her too much to not do something like that until we're both ready."

A smile crept to her face as Riley marveled at just how mature her brother had gotten. It made her really proud to be his twin.

"But when we do start doin' the deed I'm gonna need a lifetime supply of protection."

All her pride was gone.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh handed Maya a shiny black gift bag into Maya's small ivory hands while beaming from ear to ear.

"But I didn't get you anything," She protested stubbornly.

"Do I look like I care, Maya?"

"You should have told me you were doing this - "

" - If I had told you would you have let me get it?"

"Good point," She gave in. "But still I need to make up for not getting you a gift."

"If you really want to get me a gift, open your present cuz that's present enough."

"I thought this was an olive branch," Maya said as she eyed the bag in her hands.

"Why can't it be both?"

"But still - "

" - Would you please quit stalling and open the damn present, Maya?" He demanded with a breathy chuckle.

"Fine, fine, fine," She grumbled trying to seem as reluctant to open his gift as possible. The unspoken truth was that she really loved getting presents from people no matter how hard she dragged her feet to get people to think otherwise. "I'll open it."

Tentatively, Maya took of the annoying amount of decorative paper and exhaled as she pulled out what was nestled inside the gift bag. The blonde pulled out a black, felt cloth bound by a gold cord and shaped in a cylinder. Immediately, her jaw dropped.

The artist untied the cord and allowed the cloth to flatten revealing it to have leather pockets on the inside. In those pockets were state of the art paint brushes, with black bodies and beautifully brand new bristles.

"Oh my gosh, Josh," She cried.

Josh smirked, "That rhymed," He said cheerfully.

"Josh," She said again in total disbelief as she stared at the paint brush set. Each brush ranging in size, shape and function some of which she knew and others were very foreign to the young amateur artist.

"So I take it you like them?" He asked with an arched brow.

To the outside observer, Josh appeared his normal cocky self but Maya could see in his brown orbs the conflict. He hoped she liked them and he feared that she hated them.

Maya set them on the counter and looked up at his eyes once again.

She exhaled and settled her shoulders, "Josh," Sighed the blonde, "I love them _so_ much."

The petite teen propelled herself off of the countertop and moved to wrap her small arms around his much larger body as a show of gratitude.

"Thank you so much," She whispered into his chest. "They're so beautiful."

He pulled back from her and smiled down at the petite teenage girl, "It's my olive branch to you," He reiterated.

"More like you olive _brush_ ," She said pointedly.

Josh's smile grew at her horrible joke, "You're such a dork."

Maya stuck her tongue up at him, "A dork with a new set of brushes."

"And I expect to have the first painting from those."

"That can be your present," She said quickly.

"Now we're talkin'," He drawled in agreement.

Maya beamed, "And I'm really glad we are talking."

The teen that towered over her didn't miss the double meaning behind her words.

"So am I Maya, so am I."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley toyed with the bracelet she had placed on her right wrist. It was beautiful silver colored thin band with a large infinity in the middle and on the edge were two circular charms one saying 'R' while the other said 'M'. Her best friend had gotten an identical one but instead it was gold. It made her smile that they were so in sync having gotten each other the same gift.

While the brunette was getting ready for bed, Maya was in the bathroom making a call to her boyfriend. And aside from Sally's petty jabs the Christmas Eve dinner had gone on without a hitch and her extended family had gone to their respective hotels. They would meet again on Christmas morning to open the rest of their presents and see each other off once they left for their homes.

Topanga entered her daughter's bedroom as Riley finished putting her hair up in a lazy bun, her face free of makeup and freshly washed.

"Hey mom," Riley greeted with a smile, "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Answered the older woman with an easy shrug, "I just wanted to thank you for trying really hard with Sally today."

The brunette shook her head dismissively, "It was nothing major mom, I know how much tonight meant to you."

Her mom entered her room and sat down on the teen's bed. Riley took her place next to the older woman. Riley didn't miss the window of opportunity that was opening and she quickly thought of a way she could work Lucas into this conversation. Getting her mom on board with her having a potential boyfriend was the first and crucial step in getting her dad to be okay with it.

"I just really wanted everything to be perfect," The lawyer agreed. "I love having a complete family, Riley. It means a lot to me."

Topanga, whose parents had divorced when she was in college had worked hard to keep her whole family together with everything she could.

"So," Drawled Riley, "You would say you're in a good mood, right?"

The ever perceptive Topanga looked up at her daughter, "What would you like, Riley?"

Riley didn't bother to feel ashamed as she began to pose her request, "Well, there's this boy ... "

* * *

 **AN: Yep, every family's got a Sally in there somewhere. If you don't, you probably haven't met them or maybe you're the Sally. Just kidding. But um, yeah next chapter will be the New Years one. Please follow, favorite & review**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	26. Happy Holidays (Pt 2)

**AN: See, I can update within a reasonable time frame when I'm on break. Anyways this is the New Year's chapter and I owe a huge thank you to '** AnythingReally1' **because she gave me the idea to have a New Year's party and it was a good way to have a lot of drama go on - well not a lot because I'm setting everything up so drama will unfold next chapter when they get back to school. Once again, this is just a thank you to her and to everyone who inspires me to write this story. I love you guys so much.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _The petite teen propelled herself off of the countertop and moved to wrap her small arms around his much larger body as a show of gratitude._

 _"Thank you so much," She whispered into his chest. "They're so beautiful."_

 _He pulled back from her and smiled down at the petite teenage girl, "It's my olive branch to you," He reiterated._

 _"More like you olive brush," She said pointedly._

 _Josh's smile grew at her horrible joke, "You're such a dork."_

 _Maya stuck her tongue up at him, "A dork with a new set of brushes."_

 _"And I expect to have the first painting from those."_

 _"That can be your present," She said quickly._

 _"Now we're talkin'," He drawled in agreement._

 _Maya beamed, "And I'm really glad we are talking."_

 _The teen that towered over her didn't miss the double meaning behind her words._

 _"So am I Maya, so am I."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Hey mom," Riley greeted with a smile, "What's up?"_

 _"Nothing really," Answered the older woman with an easy shrug, "I just wanted to thank you for trying really hard with Sally today."_

 _The brunette shook her head dismissively, "It was nothing major mom, I know how much tonight meant to you."_

 _Her mom entered her room and sat down on the teen's bed. Riley took her place next to the older woman. Riley didn't miss the window of opportunity that was opening and she quickly thought of a way she could work Lucas into this conversation. Getting her mom on board with her having a potential boyfriend was the first and crucial step in getting her dad to be okay with it._

 _"I just really wanted everything to be perfect," The lawyer agreed. "I love having a complete family, Riley. It means a lot to me."_

 _Topanga, whose parents had divorced when she was in college had worked hard to keep her whole family together with everything she could._

 _"So," Drawled Riley, "You would say you're in a good mood, right?"_

 _The ever perceptive Topanga looked up at her daughter, "What would you like, Riley?"_

 _Riley didn't bother to feel ashamed as she began to pose her request, "Well, there's this boy ... "_

 **(Chapter Twenty Five)**

Maya struggled against her body as she fought hard to force herself back to sleep. She was laying her bed, tangled in her sheets while her long blonde curls fanned out around her annoyingly warm pillow. Her nerves were on end as she struggled to calm down. She hated when her mind got so frantic it was impossible to sleep.

With a groan of frustration she turned her head to stare at her alarm clock which read in bold blood red glowing numbers 3:02. Why in the world was she still awake at such an ungodly hour? After a few more restless rolls in her bed Maya gave up on sleep and flung off her thick covers. She pulled on her favorite fluffy white robe over her flannel pajamas and blue tank top and padded out of her bedroom through her home.

It was Thursday, and new year's eve so there was no doubt that Riley was dragging her to the New Year's parade the town always hosted. The parade started at the town hall and moved throughout Lighting Creek until they arrived to the high school. As a cheerleader, Riley was obligated to be in it and as a yearbook staff member Maya would be there as well.

As Maya walked down the halls of her home, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the door to the nursery was opened just a crack and there was a touch of light seeping through the room. The blonde peeking quietly and she found her mother sitting in the rocking chair they had placed by the window. The pregnant woman was rubbing her belly, her blue eyes closed while her lips moved softly. She was singing.

Her mother was approaching her third month of pregnancy and Maya was already feeling the excitement of being a big sister.

"Mom?" Maya called to the pregnant woman.

Katy's eyes opened and she smiled softly as her daughter entered the nursery where her unborn child would sleep.

"Hey baby girl," Sighed the blonde woman, "Why are you still up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

Her mother grew concerned, "Oh, did I wake you up, sweetie? I thought I was being quiet."

"You were," Maya assured her, "I just couldn't sleep."

Maya walked into the room further and sat down beside her mother.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Katy shrugged, "Morning sickness - it's kind of severe."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

The woman shook her head and picked up a packet of saltines in her lap, "Already covered but thanks baby girl."

"You should go back to bed," Maya advised her mother.

Katy gave her a look that held amusement, "Shouldn't that be my line? I mean, I am the mom after all."

"You're also carrying my baby brother or sister," Maya reminded her, "You've got to take care of yourself mom."

"I want you to do the same, okay sweetie?"

Maya nodded and moved to help her mother out of the chair. The two Hart women exited the nursery after Katy turned off the lights. They went to their separate bedrooms with a gentle hug.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Sweat dripped from Riley's body and if it wasn't for her aching muscles she would've laughed. Here she was, sweating while it was freezing on the football field. Coach had the cheerleaders in crunch mode, getting them ready for the parade and their first tournament of the competition season. They also had to memorize new cheers since football season was over and they would be cheering for the basketball team full time.

Lucas was on the basketball team so she was even more excited to be on the court cheering. She also recognized there would be a problem since she had to divide her time between school, cheer, dance and - if things went the way she wanted - a boyfriend.

The varsity cheerleaders took a break while JV began practicing. Moving over to the bleachers to get a drink, Riley noticed a set of familiar eyes. The cheerleader grinned when she saw Chris perched on the bleachers, looking very handsome.

He got up from the bleachers and moved over to her.

"Hey," She said cheerfully.

"I got your text," He informed. "But, uh, I can see you aren't done."

Josh, who was feeling under the weather couldn't drive her to cheer practice and then to dance right afterwards so Chris had offered when she was telling him her struggles with transportation.

"I'm so sorry, if you want to bail you totally can."

"And leave you to walk to the studio by yourself? Hell no, Riles."

Riley folded her arms across her chest and cocked a hip to the left, "And why is that so outrageous?" She challenged.

"Because you're kind of a klutz," He responded.

Her eyes grew wide, "I am not!" She cried.

"Last week when you getting your Pointe shoes ready it flew off and hit poor Ana in the head."

Before Riley could defend her actions, she found herself losing her balance on the bleachers which were slick with morning dew. As she began to fall, the strong arms of Chris gripped her forearms and pulled her to him. As a means to steady her he wrapped both of his arms around her slender waist and held her in place.

She looked up at his teasing eyes and the two dancers broke out into grins and giggles. Riley didn't bother to feel embarrassed as they continued to laugh at how accident prone she could be.

"I swear Riles - "

" - Hey, Riley," Drawled a familiar southern teen.

The brunette craned her neck to see Zay and she smiled. With Chris' warm arms feeling so good around her the cheerleader simple swiveled so her back was flush against his and his arms wrapped around her body. Chris' chin rested on her shoulder and he made eye contact with the football player.

"Hey Zay," Riley said with a bright smile, "What're you doing here so early?"

"Detention," He answered with an equally sunny smile.

Riley recognized something off about his smile, though. It didn't reach his chocolate brown eyes which were set on Chris almost distrustfully. She chalked it off as male testosterone and continued to talk.

"Then why are you out on the field?"

"Which is more appealin' to ya, sittin' in a damp room with a teacher who's older than sin or come out here and watch some cheerleaders practice?"

Chris, whose eyes settled on the male cheerleaders nodded in agreement, "Couldn't agree with you more, Zay."

"Well what about Ana?"

"We both agreed that I wasn't the right guy for her. She's young and innocent and I'm not."

"I'm sorry about that," Riley said truthfully.

"Eh, it's cool," He said with a dismissive shrug, "I'm still takin' her to the New Years Dance."

"Dance?" Chris asked, "You guys still do that stuff?"

"Of course," Riley said, "It's the first dance of the semester."

"I've never been to a dance, Riles," He said slowly.

"Why not?" Zay asked.

"I'm homeschooled. Helps me focus on dance and other things."

"Well you should at least come to one high school dance," Riley ventured.

"Like what, the New Years Prance?"

"Dance," Riley corrected pointedly, "And yes, it'll be fun."

"Well I'm going to need a date."

"Why would you need one?"

"What self respecting guy shows up to a dance at a school he doesn't even go to without a date?"

"Fine then," Riley huffed as she slipped into thought. "I'll be your date," She said finally.

"Seriously?" Chris and Zay cried simultaneously.

"Yeah," She nodded just as the Coach blew the whistle for the varsity girls, "I'll text you the details tonight."

Riley sprung from the bleachers but was stopped when Zay grabbed hold of her right forearm.

His eyes held a seriousness she had never known him to be capable of as he locked them onto her own brown ones, "Are you sure about - "

" - Mr. Babineaux!" Shrieked the voice of Mrs. Clarkson one of the older teachers at the high school.

"Oh crap," He hissed and released Riley as quickly as he could.

The football player was soon sprinting across the field trying to escape the furious teacher while everyone just looked on with a grin.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya pulled her long blonde hair up into a quick twist and pinned it down effortlessly as to create a very lazy bun. She felt nice and warm in her large blue and grey sweater that was over her navy blue leggings. She moved to her bed so she could slip into her dark brown knee length boots and slipped on her maroon scarf.

"Honey, aren't you going to dress up for tonight? It's the new year's eve parade."

Her mother was standing in her doorway, looking very beautiful in a black and white pea coat dress and ankle boots.

"I'm just there to take pictures, mom. It'd be a lot easier if I kind of just fade into the background."

"Well, that's kind of hard to do when someone looks as beautiful as you do, baby girl."

Maya rolled her blue eyes at her mother's words, "I think I'll manage," She said as she finished zipping up her boots.

"We're about to leave sweetie so hurry up, okay?" Katy urged in her gentle and encouraging voice.

Her teenage daughter nodded while moving to her desk where her camera and sim cards were located. She placed them in her camera bag, grabbed an even bigger jacket and hurried out of her bedroom door.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"These look really good," Josh observed as he scrolled through the numerous pictures Maya had taken of the ongoing parade.

It was five in the evening and the parade would soon draw to a close at seven in time for the fireworks and for the high school students to go the dance in the gym. Despite her original misgivings, Maya was coming to enjoy the good feelings that ran through the air. As much as she wanted to leave this town, the blonde couldn't ignore how comfortable she felt in the company of the people she had grown up with.

"Thanks," She said idly.

"I swear your pictures are better than some of the older staff members."

Maya shrugged but she inwardly beamed at his praise, "I'm just trying to do a good job."

"And you're doing a great job - this is all going to look so good in the yearbook."

Josh moved to hand her back the camera and as he did so, their hands touched ever so gently. The blonde tried to push away the way even the slightest of his touches had every nerve within her coming to life.

"I should get back to taking pictures," She said quickly not wanting to give into the thoughts that were now running through her mind.

"I won't stop you," He replied easily.

Maya nodded stoically as she took her camera a little more forcefully than she had intended and moved to get lost in the crowds and away from Josh as quickly as possible.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley landed in the arms of four of her teammates as they executed a perfect basket toss. They finished the last of their performances that was required during the New Year's Eve parade. Her entire body was sore but she was more than excited to get to the locker rooms and change for the dance. Chris had invited a few more of their friends from the dance team and she was excited to be with them outside of the studio.

They had kicked off the competition season with a bang having gotten first in the duet, solo and group but she was sad that she had to miss this week's competition because of cheer. Come Saturday, the cheer team would be going into the city to compete for the local title. They would go through several local competitions until they got to state and then regional's and if they kicked ass they would go onto the nationals. Riley wanted more than anything to win at nationals her first year on the squad so she was working even harder at practice.

The team finally finished up at headed for the locker room but a pair of ice cold eyes stopped the cheerleader in her tracks.

"You looked good out there," Missy observed.

Her slender arms folded across her chest as she stared up at Riley, her eyes frosty, narrow, and calculating.

"I wonder," Missy continued on, "If I'll look just as good at dance practice tomorrow morning."

Riley arched a brow, "Dance practice?" She repeated.

The ex cheerleader nodded, "Yep," She popped the 'p', "My daddy donated a two year supply of costumes for Judy's studio if it got a place on the competition team."

The brunette's brown eyes widened, "Judy would never sell out like that," She hissed.

"Then I guess you don't know your dance coach as well as you think you do," Missy's smile grew, "Or should I say 'our dance coach'?"

Riley gritted her teeth together as she coked back a flurry of curses she was more than ready to hurl at her high school bully.

Missy patted Riley's toned bicep gently, "See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

She skipped off in the bitter winter night, her curls bouncing with every step she took. Looks like Riley's competition season got a hell of a lot harder.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley ran her favorite portable flat iron through her brown locks one last time. She stared at her reflection in the locker room mirror. She applied a fresh coat of strawberry flavored lip gloss before slipping on her kimono inspired cardigan over her thick, cotton black dress. The brunette was enjoying a new style with her clunky black boots that went an inch above her panty hose clad ankles.

"You look so cute, Riles," Gushed Nikki who was beside her in the mirror putting on her favorite shimmery eye shadow.

"You do too," Riley replied to her fellow cheerleader.

"So are you going with Lucas to the new year's dance?"

"He's not even in town," Riley said sadly.

Nikki nodded, "Right, I totally forgot about that."

Riley smiled kindly and they began speaking idly about the parade and the upcoming competitions. What stopped the conversation was her iphone vibrating. Quickly, the brunette picked up her phone hoping that it was Lucas texting her. Her stomach sank with disappointment when she saw that it was Chris saying that he was outside of the school.

Sighing softly, Riley said goodbye to Nikki and took the shortcut to the front of the school. She grinned when her eyes locked with Chris' and pushed away any sad feelings that came up when she allowed herself to miss Lucas.

Chris opened up his arms and took the skinny girl into them. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"You looked amazing cheering," Chris complimented, "But not as good as you do when you dance."

Riley rolled her eyes and hit him gently on the shoulder, "What's with the backhanded compliment?"

"Guess I'm full of surprises," He said with a shrug.

"And crap," She fired back teasingly.

"I told you they were here, Zay," Declared the voice of Ana.

Riley turned away from her friend to see Zay and Ana walking over to the two of them hand in hand. The cheerleader made a note to ask her fellow dancer where she saw this relationship with the football player going.

"Hey Zay," Riley said happily. "What's up?"

Zay merely gave her nod but his eyes settled dangerously on Chris for a moment too long. The moment was long enough to give Riley a cause to assess whether or not Zay had any animosity to Chris. She made another mental note to ask the running back about this.

"How's your break going?" Riley asked him.

"Not as busy as yours is," Zay bit back his deep southern voice full of acid.

Riley recoiled and furrowed her brows in befuddlement, "Huh?"

Zay looked to Chris and then back down to her with a shake of his head.

"I actually thought you were better than her, Riley," He hissed, "But you're worse."

Her brown eyes grew wide in confusion, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You're seriously going to stand there with him and deny what you're doing, especially when I'm Luke's best friend?"

"What does Lucas have to do with me and Chris?"

Zay scoffed in obvious disgust and disappointment, "Just forget it, Riley."

The football player turned to leave but quickly wheeled around on his heels and stalked back over to her.

"And unlike when he was with Missy, this time I'm totally gonna tell him what's going on," He vowed venomously.

Finally, Zay turned and left leaving Riley in a puddle of confusion. Chris wrapped an arm of comfort around her slender shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"What the hell was that crap about?" He asked.

Riley could only shake her head as she tried to answer that question for herself as well.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Ana asked.

Once again the brunette shook her head, "No, it's okay. I'll just let him cool off and then I'll ask him why he's so damn mad at me."

"Do you want to get out of here, Riles?" Chris offered.

"Nope," She said with a resigned sigh, "I want to enjoy the dance and countdown the New Year with my friends."

Chris smiled down at her and Ana did the same.

"Sound like a plan, Riles," He declared happily.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya found herself staring down at her town from the top of the high school roof. The sound of the new year's eve excitement and fireworks didn't do much good to drown out all of her muddied thoughts. When she heard boots crunching on the gravelly rooftop she quickly turned around to see who was imposing on her solitude.

"Hey," Josh said softly.

She nodded in response.

"What're you doing up here all alone?"

"Thinking."

"What about?"

"Life," She said.

"Do you wanna give me more than a one word answer?"

Maya thought for a moment before elaborating, "How confusing it is - how confusing I am."

The blonde sat down on the edge of the flat roof, her small legs dangling over the edge. Josh quickly took a seat next to get, allowing a 'friendly' amount of space between the two of them.

"What's got you so confused?" He asked.

She pushed her arms behind her petite body and rested on her pale palms. "This town," She inhaled while keeping her eyes on the nightlife, "Most of the time I want nothing more than to get the hell out of dodge and others," She trailed off not knowing how to complete her most intimate thoughts.

"Other times," Josh continued for her, his voice tentative and experimental, "You want to get deeper in because this town makes you feel safe and loved. It's familiar, the only home you've ever really known."

Maya was speechless. For the first time since he had come up to the roof, Maya locked eyes with him.

"How did you know that?"

He shrugged softly, "Because it's how I've felt since I was ten years old."

"Wow," She breathed, her shock growing with each passing second. "I guess I've always felt that way I've just never - "

" - Put it to words?"

Maya furrowed her brows partly in amusement and partly in annoyance, "Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Finishing my sentences, it's weird."

Josh laughed deeply, "I guess I can do that because we're kind of similar."

Maya didn't bother objecting because she knew it was true. There was a part of her that was mirrored by Josh but there were other parts that he didn't know she had, they were completely foreign to him and some were foreign to her as well. What always terrified her back when she thought they could have a future was whether or not he could love those unknown pieces of her.

"But we're also really different," He continued.

"And that's why we couldn't have worked out," She blurted out and as she did so she wanted nothing more than to take back those words.

"Or we could've complemented each other perfectly."

"There's really no way to tell if that's true or not."

At her words, Maya recognized something hesitant in his eyes that quickly flowed out as quickly as it had flowed in.

He chuckled softly, "Yeah you're completely right," He agreed with a slow sigh.

"I'm just glad we can be friends - _just_ friends," She specified, "We've always worked best that way."

The photographer laughed wistfully.

"What is it?" Maya asked with an arched brow of skepticism.

"You don't have to put me in the friend zone so many times. I get that we're just friends and I'm totally fine with that."

Her cheeks tinted slightly, "Really?"

Josh nodded, "It's like you said - we work best together as friends."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Chris gripped Riley's forearm forcefully and pulled her close to him.

"What?" She hissed in surprise.

"Who is that?" Chris snapped his head in the opposite direction.

"Who is who?" She demanded.

Chris' hands latched onto her shoulders and wheeled her around.

"That," He said again, "That beautiful thing over that really has absolutely no business being human what so ever!"

Riley's eyes grew wide at his words and in the dimly lit gym she could make out Sam surrounded by a few of his friends. He was leaning on the wall, a red solo cup in his large hand. Despite many people conversing with him, he seemed to be out of it as his eyes were trained not on his friends but on Chris.

"Crap," Hissed the dancer, "He's looking at me!"

Riley turned back to Chris and smiled, "That's just Sam," She informed the tall dancer.

"That boy isn't just anything, Riley Matthews," Chris objected adamantly, "Who the hell is he?"

"Well he plays baseball, he's super sweet and - "

"Care to elaborate, Riles?"

" - Yeah, yeah that's all fine and dandy but I want to know the important stuff." He demanded forcefully but she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Like what?"

"His sexuality, Riles," Chris said stiffly. "That's literally going to determine all my following actions so please, please tell me he plays for my team."

Riley smiled at him and her smile grew to become a grin when Sam began walking over to the two of them.

"I guess you're going to get that answer right about now," She said hurriedly.

Chris quickly became alarmed but he threw away that expression for a cool and collected mask when Sam reached the two dancers.

"Hey Riley," Sam greeted the cheerleader. "How's it going?"

He looked even more handsome up close. He stood a few inches above Chris, his shoulders her broader and his body overall bigger. Sam wasn't overly muscular but he seemed much larger when compared to Chris' lithe and lean form he earned from dancing for so many years.

"I'm doing fine," She said easily in reply, "How's your New Year's Eve so far?"

His coco brown eyes flitted over to Chris, "It got a hell of a lot better when I saw your friend over here."

Riley's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across her face, "Really?"

"Really?" Chris repeated, the first word he had said since Sam had walked over to them.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod, "You're really hot."

Chris straightened and Riley could see his confidence returning as he became the sassy and elegant Chris she had always known him to be.

"So you think that's all I am, a hot thing to look at?"

"Not anymore," Sam said quickly, but easily as if he wasn't fazed by Chris' sharp retort, "You're obviously hella sassy and I'd love to get to know you more."

Chris smirked as he sized up the baseball player, "How about during dinner?"

"Tell me the place and time and I'll be there."

Riley took the second they began exchanging numbers as her cue to leave. She turned on her heels, her dress fanning around her and weaved through the crowd of high school students to try and find her best friend.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya, who found herself drumming her fingers on the rooftop pavement to the quiet and muffled beat of the music that was pulsing from the gym a few stories below them.

"I really _love_ this song," She said casually to Josh.

Josh smiled at her, "So do I. I didn't think that many people would like it but I requested it anyway."

"How did you do that? You've been here with me for _hours_."

He held up his cell phone which had been laying down next to him.

"Mark - the DJ - is my best friend."

Maya nodded easily, "Well you have good taste in music."

Josh shrugged, "You're the only one who seems to think so."

She gave him a teasing smirk, "Maybe it's cuz we're so damn similar?"

"Ha ha," He drawled, "That was real funny."

"I should go on tour," She continued.

"I would buy a ticket to see that," Josh vowed.

"You would be one man audience," She replied.

"Then I'll cheer even louder."

"I knew we were friends for a reason," She said with a lazy smile.

A vibrating sound came from both of their cell phones and Maya quickly picked up her own iphone.

"That's the two minute warning for the New Year's countdown," She told him. "Do you wanna go get pictures of people having their New Year's kiss?" Asked the blonde.

"Nah," Josh answered with a shake of his head, "I've got like thirty staff members on kissing duty."

"They must be _loving_ that."

"It was all the single desperate ones, so they wouldn't have a reason not to take pics."

"Real sneaky, Matthews, _real_ sneaky."

Josh shrugged nonchalantly, "It's in the editor job description," He said.

"I'd bet," Maya replied.

"So do you wanna do this?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay up here till midnight?"

"Um," She turned to look at her phone. "Aiden and I are going to facetime soon so," She trailed off.

"I get it," He continued for her, "I'll get out of your hair."

He sprung up, not seeming the least bit dejected and moved to get down from the rooftop the way he had come up.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley felt strong arms wrap around her slender body and spin her around. They were in a hallway that was made vacant due to almost everyone being in the gym.

"Chris," She squealed when she turned to look up at her fellow dancer who was beaming down at her.

"I love you!" He boomed.

"So I take it things went well with Sam?"

"Insanely," He said with a grin.

The sound of people counting down to one cut through their conversation.

"You wanna kiss me?" She said with a shrug.

"Of course," Chris agreed.

He took her hand and pulled her closer in time with the people who were chanting the numbers. Soon, when they got to one his lips connected with the corner of her mouth and the flash of a camera illuminated the hallway.

* * *

 **AN: Sooo yeah, it's about to go down. Zay thinks Riley's 'cheating' (even though they aren't together yet) on Lucas with Chris even though Chris is gay and about to get with Sam. Josh/Maya/Aiden triangle is kind of heating up I guess. On and just to clarify in my summary when I put pairings it's to say that those pairings are included in the story, that doesn't mean that they are or aren't endgame. Only time will tell. Please follow, favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	27. Sick As Our Secrets

**AN: I woke up early today and since I finished most of my homework I've been at my computer writing. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"I actually thought you were better than her, Riley," He hissed, "But you're worse."_

 _Her brown eyes grew wide in confusion, "What the heck are you talking about?"_

 _"You're seriously going to stand there with him and deny what you're doing, especially when I'm Luke's best friend?"_

 _"What does Lucas have to do with me and Chris?"_

 _Zay scoffed in obvious disgust and disappointment, "Just forget it, Riley."_

 _The football player turned to leave but quickly wheeled around on his heels and stalked back over to her._

 _"And unlike when he was with Missy, this time I'm totally gonna tell him what's going on," He vowed venomously._

 _Finally, Zay turned and left leaving Riley in a puddle of confusion. Chris wrapped an arm of comfort around her slender shoulders and pulled her into his side._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I'm just glad we can be friends - just friends," She specified, "We've always worked best that way."_

 _The photographer laughed wistfully._

 _"What is it?" Maya asked with an arched brow of skepticism._

 _"You don't have to put me in the friend zone so many times. I get that we're just friends and I'm totally fine with that."_

 _Her cheeks tinted slightly, "Really?"_

 _Josh nodded, "It's like you said - we work best together as friends."_

 _"I'd bet," Maya replied._

 _"So do you wanna do this?" He asked._

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Stay up here till midnight?"_

 _"Um," She turned to look at her phone. "Aiden and I are going to facetime soon so," She trailed off._

 _"I get it," He continued for her, "I'll get out of your hair."_

 _He sprung up, not seeming the least bit dejected and moved to get down from the rooftop the way he had come up._

 **(Chapter Twenty Six)**

"You're gonna break your hand, Riles," Maya teased as she bit into her apple.

The girls having had a little extra time before Josh would drive them to school had decided to eat breakfast at the Matthews' home. Auggie who had caught a bad case of the flu was holed up in his bedroom on careful watch.

Riley blushed at her best friend's words and she set her phone down gently on the counter, "Sorry, it's just really weird - Lucas hasn't texted me since New Years. I've tried calling and texting but he keeps blowing me off."

"Maybe he's on a technology ban like Aiden?" Maya offered, "But that still doesn't mean that you should be checking your phone at the drop of a hat like some boy obsessed groupie."

"I know, I know," Riley sighed and her eyes moved to the clock, "We should get going."

Maya nodded in agreement, and right on cue Josh came down the stairs while his sister was swinging her backpack over her thick forest green sweater which was tucked into her wool maroon skirt. She had on ankle length black booties over her black panty hose. Her hair was let loose and only contained by a new beanie she had gotten when Smackle had gone shopping with her.

"You guys ready to go?" Josh asked the two teenage girls.

Riley smiled up at him and nodded in affirmation, "Yep."

"Come on," Maya urged as she was the first one out the door.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya found Aiden waiting for her in the school parking lot, looking extremely adorable in a sweatshirt and faded jeans. She practically sprinted out of Josh's car and into her boyfriend's waiting arms. His warm arms wrapped around her tiny waist while hers wrapped around his neck as he quickly picked her up off of the ground. The blonde buried her head into the crook of his neck as he held her close.

"I missed you so much, Maya," Aiden whispered so softly that only his girlfriend could hear him.

She moved her head upward so their lips could meet. It had been two weeks since she had last seen her boyfriend. Her heart squeezed for him and seeing him allowed her to finally have him holding her reminded her how much she loved him.

Finally, Aiden set her down and she laced her small hand into his much larger one. Her boyfriend set his eyes on her best friend and nodded.

"Hey Riley," He said stiffly.

Riley who was struggling with her large duffle bag filled with all of her cheer stuff.

"Hey Aiden," She replied happily, "Have you seen Lucas?"

Maya's boyfriend grew rigid.

The blonde looked up at her tech genius boyfriend and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He flushed, "I just um, don't think she really wants to see him right now."

The brunette furrowed her brows, "And why not?"

As she asked this, Josh locked his car door and moved to get to his own group of friends.

He squinted nervously and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly."He's um, kind of not in a good place with you right now."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked her best friend's boyfriend.

"I think that's something that you should take up with him - it's not really my place to say, I guess."

"Babe," Maya called to him.

Aiden placed a peck on his girlfriend's forehead, "I'll see you guys at lunch, 'kay?"

"Um o-o-kay," She mumbled in confusion.

As he walked away, Riley walked closer to her best friend, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea." Maya shook her head, "Do you want to go find Lucas?"

Before Riley could answer and continue to give voice to her befuddlement, the bell began to ring. Riley huffed softly and frowned.

"We should get to class," Maya offered.

Riley nodded but couldn't get over how puzzled she felt.

"I know but I can't help but not feel right about it," Riley sighed.

Maya's hand went to her best friends arm in comfort, "You'll see him later today and you can talk to him about it - I promise."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked into her geometry class feeling more than uneasy. Lucas was already sitting down, and when she took her seat next to him he seemed all the more agitated. She tried to shake it off the entire forty five minutes but it grew increasingly hard as each one of them ticked by. The brunette kept sneaking looks at him but he was almost always turned away in the other direction or staring straight at the board.

As soon as the bell rang, the quarter back sprang up from his seat and was out of the classroom as quickly as he could. Riley did her best to follow after him, and it really helped that she knew he would be at his locker right about now.

"Lucas," She called to him when he reached his locker.

The green eyed teen stared down at her. The venom in the eyes that usually caused her heart to flutter was now cutting it to pieces.

Riley recoiled immediately, "What's wrong?"

He closed his locker and leaned up against it. "Nothing's wrong, Riley." His tone was clipped and extremely indifferent.

"Well I texted and called you all weekend but you didn't answer." She mumbled.

"I figured you wouldn't me to text back since you were probably so damn busy with your boyfriend."

Her brown eyes grew wide as she was slammed with a wave of fresh shock.

"Boyfriend?" She demanded, "What boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Friends with benefits, or whatever the hell you want to call it then."

"I don't have any of those," She said adamantly, "And I really don't know who or what you're talking about, Lucas."

"Seriously?" He hissed, his hands balling up into a white knuckled fist. "You're going to seriously stand there and lie to me?"

"I'm not - "

" - I knew you were a lot of things, Riley but I never took you for a cheater or a liar. But hey looks like you're full of surprises."

Before she could say anything else to combat all he was throwing at her the bell rang and he quickly used that as an opportunity to leave her standing alone in the halls left with nothing but confusion and sadness. Riley turned to go, but she stopped when a few sneezes and a fit of coughs overtook the tall cheerleader.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya finished up the yearbook page for the Fall Festival as a stream of pride flowed through her. It had taken her a good moment to complete that specific page since she had to continuously edit more than a few pictures and go back to other students to get their statements.

She felt a pair of warm, familiar arms wrap around her and she happily leaned into her boyfriend's hold. Aiden's soft lips pressed down to her flushed cheek and then moved to her ear.

"You should really come get some lunch," He advised, "You're already so tiny."

"Oh please," Maya scoffed, "I'm not going to waste away if I skip one meal and plus I'd never skip a meal, babe you should know that by now."

She reached for her lunch bag which was in the chair next to her. Aiden took a seat next to his girlfriend and he pulled out a lunch bag of his own. They ate together while the blonde worked on the New Year's spread. She was scrolling through pictures that were on file from that night when Aiden's hand slammed on top of her own.

"Wait," He cried abruptly.

"What is it?" She asked through furrowed brows.

"Go back to that other one," He said slowly.

Maya was alarmed by his behavior and did as her boyfriend had requested.

"Right there," He asked the blonde.

They landed on a picture from that night and Maya immediately recognized her best friend and Chris.

"Luke was having a heart attack over this girl going on and on about how amazing she was and how she'd never do anything to hurt him," The bitterness in his voice surprised Maya, "And then she went and did this to him. He was devastated."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know they weren't even together so she had to have been with this guy before Luke, so then she kisses him and makes him think they could be together when she had a boyfriend already."

Maya snickered softly, "What boyfriend?"

"That guy right there, babe," He motioned to the computer screen, "She's kissing him."

The blonde couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of giggles as she continued to stare at the picture.

"So you think cheating is funny?" Aiden demanded.

"No," She tried to sober up, "But I think it's hilarious when a guy has a conniption over a grandma kiss."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the kiss, Aiden, it's the most innocent kiss I've seen in my whole life."

He looked at the screen and under more scrutiny, Aiden was able to see what his girlfriend saw.

"But that doesn't make kissing another guy while she's got Lucas on the back burner."

Maya smirked at her boyfriend, "Does it make it less horrible if the guy is gay? And I mean listens to Madonna and quotes Taylor Swift like it's his job gay."

"But Zay said she'd been all over this guy all Christmas break."

"That's because Riley's known him since she was seven, and they're dance partners. It pretty much requires that they be super comfortable with each other's body."

Aiden remained silent.

"And it's Saint Riley - do you honestly think she'd be capable of doing something like this especially after what went down between Lucas and Missy?"

"Damn it," Aiden cursed sharply.

"What's wrong now?"

"The minute Luke got back from vacation, I went over to his place and saw Zay there telling him how Riley wasn't who they thought she was and I've never seen my cousin so angry before, babe."

Maya recalled one of her conversations with her best friend that concerned her crush's best friend.

"Riles told me Zay had gone off on her about her doing something terrible to Lucas. Zay must've thought that she was hooking up with Chris and went back to tell him about it."

"This is bad," Aiden mumbled softly, "He has no idea and now he's freezing her out."

"I've got to go tell Riley," Maya said quickly as they both stood up from their chairs.

"And I've got to tell my cousin," He agreed, "And kick Zay's presumptuous ass."

Maya gripped his arm, "Please don't do that."

"And why the hell not? It's his fault we're in this mess."

"I know that and I don't disagree that he needs a good kick in the ass but I don't think you're the right guy for the job."

He arched a brow, "Why not?"

"Because," Her voice was teasing, "He's a football player and you're more of a call of duty, basement hacker guy."

"A cute call of duty, basement hacker guy?" He offered.

Maya nodded vigorously, "The cutest."

"Aww, thanks babe," He cooed.

She pressed her lips to her boyfriend's in a quick peck and then they pulled away to go tell the truth to their friends.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

From under her thick covers, Riley heard her cell phone ring. She fought her body's weak state to poke her arm and head out from the covers and in her dimly lit bedroom, she reached to answer it.

"Hello?" She called, her throat hoarse from coughing.

"Where in the hell are you, Riles?" She heard the urgent and frantic voice of her best friend demand.

Riley struggled to speak, "Home sick. Auggie gave me the flu."

"This seriously can't be happening right now," Maya groaned.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well long story short, Aiden and I figured out that Zay thought you and Chris were a thing and he told Lucas - "

" - Is that why he being was such a jerk to me?"

"Yeah," Maya affirmed, "So Aiden's telling Lucas and I was supposed to tell you but you were MIA."

"I'm sorry," Riley croaked.

"Don't be sorry," Ordered the blonde, "You can't control if you're sick or not."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"You focus on getting better and when you get back to school I'll make sure that it's to the open arms of Lucas Friar."

"I love you, Peaches."

"I love you too, Riles."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya pushed the boys locker doors room open, not caring that there were half naked teenage boys everywhere wolf whistling and cat calling as she stalked down the rows of black metal lockers. There was steam coming from the showers frizzing up her blonde locks but she honestly didn't give a damn. Her sights were set only on Lucas Friar.

Her boyfriend had been unable to get a hold of his cousin so here she was at the end of the school day in the boys locker room searching for Lucas who had just gotten done with basketball practice.

The dirty blonde, green eyed teen was more than stunned to see the petite blonde artist glaring icy at him. He was in a pair of shorts, and shirtless, his hair wet from a shower.

"Maya what're you - "

" - Shut up," She commanded sharply. "You have obviously been listening to the wrong people," She threw an icy glare in Zay's direction, "So right now it's my turn to talk and yours to listen."

"Look I get that Riley's your best friend but - "

" - What did I just say?" She hissed.

He clamped his mouth shut and sat down on the wooden bench.

"Riley didn't hook up with Chris," She said quickly.

He opened up his mouth to speak but she held up a small hand and silenced him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't care whatever your bone head best friend said because it's wrong."

"Excuse you," Zay cried, his voice going up an octave.

"You're the one who gave him the wrong information so yeah that makes you a bone head, and you hurt her so that makes me not too happy with you so I suggest you shut the hell up and let me talk."

"Yes ma'am," Zay held out his hands in surrender and allowed the blonde to speak.

Maya turned back to Lucas and smoothed her hands over her now very big and very frizzy hair.

"Chris is her very gay dance partner, so if Zay thought they were a little too friendly it wasn't romantic."

"Crap," The truth obviously hit Lucas like a mountain of bricks, "And I was such an asshole to her," He groaned.

Maya nodded in agreement, "Yeah," She sighed, "You really were."

"Where is she?" He demanded, "I didn't see her in cheer," He said frantically as he moved to his locker and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a cotton v neck shirt.

"That's cuz she's home sick," Maya revealed. "So you can't exactly do this whole 'Riley I'm sorry I'm such an ass' thing right now."

"Unless I go over there right now," He argued as he reached for his back pack and lightning creek high school gym bag.

Before he could leave the locker room, Maya stepped in from of him the height difference between them practically comical.

"If I don't hear that girl singing your praises when I call her tonight I will personally castrate you," She vowed.

With her venomous words hanging the air, Maya turned on her heels and strutted out of the locker room, knowing she had left the needed effect on the boy.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley's bedroom was a mountain of snot filled tissues, her hair was a frizzy mess due to the steamer that was humidifying her entire room. Her face was flushed and splotchy, she was in her favorite sick day attire with consisted of her bathrobe, flannel pajamas and a heavy sweatshirt. Between cursing her twin brother, hot coco, cough medicine and Netflix binging she was as comfortable as she could've been when she had the flu.

She as so comfortable that she wasn't expecting the knock on her door so she remained under her covers and paused the episode of Scandal she was currently on.

"Riley honey," Her mom called to her as she opened the door just a crack.

"Yeah mom?" Replied the brunette softly.

"You have a friend here to see you honey," Informed the attorney.

Riley furrowed her brows, if it was her usual friends like Smackle, Farkle and Maya her mom wouldn't have told her.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Lucas Friar," Topanga told her teenage daughter.

Riley was slammed with shock as she could only manage to choke out an idiotic, "Huh?"

"If you aren't up to it, I can just send him away," Her mother offered.

"No, no, it's cool mom," Riley huffed. "I can see him."

She didn't care that she looked disgusting, Lucas was probably as done with her as she was done with being sick. Maybe Maya hadn't gotten to him to tell him the truth, but then that caused more confusion because what would be the reason for him to be here?

"Alright honey, I'll go get him."

Topanga turned away and it was a few moments before the cheerleader's door opened and this time the tall, broad shouldered quarter back was entering her bedroom. Quickly she sat up, and stared at him not knowing what t do with him now that he was here.

Lucas, with his backpack slung over one shoulder, a Styrofoam container with a white plastic spoon in one hand and an apologetic expression on his handsome face he approached the sick dancer.

"I'm such an ass," He said through a sharp exhale, "Maya - whose extremely scary by the way - " Riley couldn't help but giggle, "Cornered me in the locker room and told me the truth."

"Really?" She asked warily, "What did she do?"

"That's not as important me such a dick to you when you didn't deserve it."

Riley sighed, and motioned silently for him to sit down on the corner of her bed.

"You're right," She said stiffly, "You were kind of a dick to me."

He nodded vigorously, "And I am so sorry."

"Why didn't you just talk to me when Zay told you what was going on?"

"Because I was hurt," He answered softy. "I had just gotten through the worst relationship of my life and I had the opportunity to be with this girl who's like somethin' out of a fairytale. I've been thinking for so long that you were too good to be true and when Zay told me it broke me."

"Seriously?" She was stunned. No one, let alone Lucas Friar had ever said something so sweet about her before.

"Riley, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever known, and you've got a heart of gold. Ever since we met I've thought you were either out of my league or too good to be true. Even right now, sick as all hell - you look gorgeous."

"I am so not out of your league," She said with a dismissive scoff.

"Let's just agree to disagree, kay?"

Riley nodded in concession and smoothed a hand over her brown rats nest she was currently ashamed to call hair.

"You got it," She said softly.

The brunette retreated under her covers when another coughing fit overtook her, and it was only when she came up for air that she saw Lucas was opening up the Styrofoam bowl he had brought with him and handed her the plastic spoon.

"What is this?" Riley asked slowly.

"I stopped by Katy's diner on my way over and picked you up some chicken soup since I can't cook worth a damn."

Riley's heart melted, "That's so sweet of you. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I can do since I treated you so badly."

The quarter back handed her the spoon and she took it gratefully.

"Let's just promise to talk to each other if we go through something like this again - okay?"

"It's a deal," He nodded in approval of her suggestion and handed her the disposable bowl.

"Wait," She cautioned, "What if I get you sick?"

"I got vaccinated and if I do get sick then that gives me the excuse to have you come over and take care of me," He answered with a nonchalant shrug.

Riley laughed softly and sipped the soup which warmed her whole body up quickly.

"Very sneaky, Friar," She joked.

"But you know what this means, right?"

"What?"

"That we're going to have to reschedule our date."

Riley thought for a moment, "Or we can just call this our first date," She offered up the proposal.

"You're right," He said happily, "We've got dinner," He motioned to her bowl of soup.

The cheerleader grinned and she too motioned to her laptop, "And a movie."

Lucas smiled and moved to the other side of her bed. He sat down next to her on top of the covers and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. Riley took this opportunity to wrap her thin arms around his sculpted torso and nestled into his side.

"You're watching Scandal?" He asked critically.

"I've been meaning to catch up for a while," She shrugged.

"Good thing we're on the same episode."

Riley really liked this boy.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya enjoyed the warmth her boyfriend provided as they entered her mother's diner. Maya's large beige wool cardigan flowed in the breeze and she wrapped it around her simple beige t-shirt which was tucked into her black skinny jeans.

"You look beautiful today," Aiden complimented his girlfriend.

"Thanks," She said with grin as she laced her hand in his head pulled him over to their usual booth.

They were going on a triple date with Smackle and Farkle as well as Aiden's friend Darren and his girlfriend Bailey. The two couples were already sitting down and laughing so it was easy for Maya and her boyfriend to slide into the horse shoe shaped booth next to them.

Farkle's arm was thrown lazily around Smackle's shoulders and he pulled her in close.

"Finally," Darren exclaimed, "We were just about to order."

"Great," Aiden nodded happily, "I'm starving."

"Thank God you're here, Maya," Bailey said gleefully, "These three were going on and on about computers I seriously contemplated jumping out the window."

Maya smiled at Bailey's words and instantly got what she meant. When she was with Smackle, Farkle and Aiden she felt lost in their constant chatter about computers and hacking techniques. Smackle, who wasn't as good at hacking as the two boys was a queen when it came to coding. Maya not knowing what either of those things entailed was grateful for the extra company who was just as ignorant as she was when it came to computers.

"I offered to teach you," Aiden reminded his blonde girlfriend.

"And I declined," She said easily, "When you try to teach me even the basic things I get lost."

"Yeah," Bailey agreed, "I'd much rather have my computer built for me than know how to build one."

"I disagree," Smackle said earnestly, "I love tailoring my computer to my specific needs so if I have a specific type of program on it then it won't have any problems."

"The fact that I have no idea what you just said makes me want to jump out of a window, Smackle," Maya joked teasingly.

The whole table laughed at her words and they continued on with their conversation after they ordered their food.

While Maya was half way done with her double bacon cheese burger, Bailey brought to her attention one of Lucas' new posts on instagram. It was him, with his arm wrapped around a very sick Riley, her head burrowed into his chest while he took a selfie of the two of them. The caption read _'Even when she's sick as hell, she still looks beautiful.'_ It had already gotten quite a few likes and very encouraging comments, almost all of them enquiring the status of their relationship.

"So are they a real thing now?" Bailey asked curiously.

The blonde shrugged as she slapped away her boyfriend's hand which was trying to sneak one of her curly fries.

"I don't really know," She answered the girl's question, "They obviously like each other but it's still really new."

"Well they make such a cute couple," Bailey gushed, "They are all the whole sophomore and freshman class can talk about."

"Why?" Maya asked, her dark blonde brows furrowed.

"Because he's the star of the football team and she's this gorgeous, smart, sweet and talented cheerleader," Smackle answered for Bailey, "They are a match made in high school heaven."

Maya laughed heartily and knew she would have to go back and tell her best friend about that one.

"I guess so," Maya shrugged idly.

"Well I think she's way better for him than that Missy girl," Aiden said through a mouthful of food.

"A trash can would've been way better for Lucas than Missy any day," Farkle said with a snort.

"That's not very nice," Smackle scolded her boyfriend.

"Sorry babe but she isn't very nice either."

"Well they were together for a reason," Darren objected, "And everyone thought he and Missy were a match made in high school heaven too."

"And didn't he and Missy just break up?" Bailey recalled critically, "It seems awfully fast for him to get into a brand new relationship."

"He and Missy's relationship was more than done way before Riley stepped into the picture," Aiden objected.

Maya wrapped her lips around her straw and took a sip of her ice cold coke.

"Why are we even talking about someone else's relationship?" She asked the group of daters. "Especially when they aren't even here."

"It's the curse of growing up in a small town," Smackle teased.

"Can we talk about more pressing matters?" Farkle asked all five of them, "Like me getting a refill on this soda?" He wiggled the cup so the ice cubs rattled inside of it.

Smackle laughed at her boyfriend's antics and placed a gentle peck on his lips.

"I need one too, honey," Smackle said to her boyfriend.

"You want to come get one with me?" He asked the brunette.

The female genius nodded. Luckily the two of them were on the outside of the horse shoe shaped booth and were able to take their cups to the soft drink station and get their desired refill on their sodas.

Maya turned back to Bailey and Darren, "But seriously," She spoke, "Who cares about Riley and Lucas' relationship? It's their relationship."

"You're right, you're right," Bailey agreed gently, "I guess it's just me being too nosey."

"It's all good, Bailey," The blonde said peacefully.

"Ya know," The girl continued on, "We should do this more often. But maybe bring more couples next time - it'll be way more fun."

Maya nodded in concurrence, "Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun."

"I can invite some of my own friends," Darren offered.

"Same here," Aiden went along with them.

Maya smiled at all of them and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. It was peaceful nights like this, sitting in her mom's diner that she really loved her sleepy little town.

* * *

 **AN: So Riley and Lucas had their first date, everyone's got that nosey friend like Bailey (I am that friend) and I love when little Maya acts like a badass. Please follow, favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	28. Change

**AN: I would've gotten this up sooner but I've been super sick. Still am sick but I got some rest so I can deal with it more.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Riley, you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever known, and you've got a heart of gold. Ever since we met I've thought you were either out of my league or too good to be true. Even right now, sick as all hell - you look gorgeous."_

 _"I am so not out of your league," She said with a dismissive scoff._

 _"Let's just agree to disagree, kay?"_

 _Riley nodded in concession and smoothed a hand over her brown rats nest she was currently ashamed to call hair._

 _"You got it," She said softly._

 _"What is this?" Riley asked slowly._

 _"I stopped by Katy's diner on my way over and picked you up some chicken soup since I can't cook worth a damn."_

 _Riley's heart melted, "That's so sweet of you. Thank you so much."_

 _"It's the least I can do since I treated you so badly."_

 _The quarter back handed her the spoon and she took it gratefully._

 _"Let's just promise to talk to each other if we go through something like this again - okay?"_

 _"It's a deal," He nodded in approval of her suggestion and handed her the disposable bowl._

 _"Wait," She cautioned, "What if I get you sick?"_

 _"I got vaccinated and if I do get sick then that gives me the excuse to have you come over and take care of me," He answered with a nonchalant shrug._

 _Riley laughed softly and sipped the soup which warmed her whole body up quickly._

 _"Very sneaky, Friar," She joked._

 _"But you know what this means, right?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"That we're going to have to reschedule our date."_

 _Riley thought for a moment, "Or we can just call this our first date," She offered up the proposal._

 _"You're right," He said happily, "We've got dinner," He motioned to her bowl of soup._

 _The cheerleader grinned and she too motioned to her laptop, "And a movie."_

 _Riley really liked this boy._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Because he's the star of the football team and she's this gorgeous, smart, sweet and talented cheerleader," Smackle answered for Bailey, "They are a match made in high school heaven."_

 _Maya laughed heartily and knew she would have to go back and tell her best friend about that one._

 _"I guess so," Maya shrugged idly._

 _"Well I think she's way better for him than that Missy girl," Aiden said through a mouthful of food._

 _"A trash can would've been way better for Lucas than Missy any day," Farkle said with a snort._

 _"That's not very nice," Smackle scolded her boyfriend._

 _"Sorry babe but she isn't very nice either."_

 _"Well they were together for a reason," Darren objected, "And everyone thought he and Missy were a match made in high school heaven too."_

 _"And didn't he and Missy just break up?" Bailey recalled critically, "It seems awfully fast for him to get into a brand new relationship."_

 _"He and Missy's relationship was more than done way before Riley stepped into the picture," Aiden objected._

 _Maya wrapped her lips around her straw and took a sip of her ice cold coke._

 _"Why are we even talking about someone else's relationship?" She asked the group of daters. "Especially when they aren't even here."_

 _"It's the curse of growing up in a small town," Smackle teased._

 _"Can we talk about more pressing matters?" Farkle asked all five of them, "Like me getting a refill on this soda?" He wiggled the cup so the ice cubs rattled inside of it._

 _Smackle laughed at her boyfriend's antics and placed a gentle peck on his lips._

 _"I need one too, honey," Smackle said to her boyfriend._

 _"You want to come get one with me?" He asked the brunette._

 _The female genius nodded. Luckily the two of them were on the outside of the horse shoe shaped booth and were able to take their cups to the soft drink station and get their desired refill on their sodas._

 _Maya turned back to Bailey and Darren, "But seriously," She spoke, "Who cares about Riley and Lucas' relationship? It's their relationship."_

 _"You're right, you're right," Bailey agreed gently, "I guess it's just me being too nosey."_

 _"It's all good, Bailey," The blonde said peacefully._

 _"Ya know," The girl continued on, "We should do this more often. But maybe bring more couples next time - it'll be way more fun."_

 _Maya nodded in concurrence, "Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun."_

 _"I can invite some of my own friends," Darren offered._

 _"Same here," Aiden went along with them._

 _Maya smiled at all of them and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. It was peaceful nights like this, sitting in her mom's diner that she really loved her sleepy little town._

 **(Chapter Twenty Seven)**

Riley grinned when she opened the double doors of her dance studio. The spring sun bored down on her ivory skin but she didn't care. Lucas was outside, leaning against his truck his hair getting into his emerald eyes adding to his sex appeal. He too was smiling when he saw her and she dropped her dance back on the floor and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and his went to her waist. Their lips connected and she happily breathed in the scent of her boyfriend.

Since basketball season had ended and the southern teen was now on off season he would come down to her dance practice to pick her up sometimes on Saturdays.

Even though the two teens had been officially together for a month and a half it still felt funny for her to refer to Lucas as her boyfriend. She pulled away but still kept her hands clasped around his neck and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

He looked down at his girlfriend, "Thought I'd surprise you and we could go grab some lunch."

Her heart warmed at his thoughtfulness, "I'll have to ask my dad but I think we can do that."

Lucas smiled, and moved back a little so he could lace his hand in hers.

"So how was rehearsal - you've got a local competition coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah," She was happy he remembered, "If we place in the top three we make it to regional competitions and then - "

" - And then state, then nationals," He finished for the young dancer.

"You really are racking up some major boyfriend points," She beamed up at him.

Lucas shrugged nonchalantly, "I just know cuz I've cleared my schedule to come see you perform."

Her brows rose upward in pleasant shock, "Seriously? That's awesome!"

"I really love seein' you dance, babe." He craned his neck to kiss her forehead.

Riley beamed at the sentiment as she pulled out her cell phone to ask her dad if it was okay to go out for lunch with her boyfriend. As she did this, said boyfriend gently offered to take her bag and put it in the back of his truck.

"Hey Lucas," Came the overly sultry voice that sent chills up and down Riley's spine.

The brunette turned to see Missy still in her dance practice clothes walking out of the studio, her eyes set on Riley's boyfriend. When his emerald eyes set on his ex girlfriend, Lucas looked like he had taken a bite of something sour. This gave Riley some satisfaction but not enough to make her feel alright with the beautiful ex cheerleader's presence.

"What?" Missy called to him looking offended, "You can't say 'hi' to me now?"

"I'd rather say 'hi' to the dick from East Central," He snapped.

Missy recoiled and Riley, whose dad had just given her the 'okay' to go the lunch with Lucas quickly moved to his side. Their hands intertwined and Missy seemed to bristle at their actions.

"We are broken up, Lucas - you should be over the whole thing by now."

He smiled easily, looking down at his brown haired girlfriend.

"I am," He informed Missy serenely.

"Then there's no need for the cold shoulder," Missy pressed on.

"We should get goin', Riles," He said to the brunette.

Riley nodded, "My dad said lunch was cool," She replied.

He turned back to Missy and nodded curtly, "See ya 'round, Missy."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On Monday morning Maya walked down to the mailbox in front of her suburban home. She ignored the pavement which was wet from the sprinklers Shawn had insisted to have go off early in the morning. The blonde's dark brown combat boots walked her over to the picturesque mailbox and she opened it easily with the copper key to protect from those who might go in their mail.

She took the stack of letters from the box and started a slow walk back to her home, flipping through them idly. It wasn't until she came across a large black envelope with silver lettering and a blood red wax seal on the back. Her heart stopped and she knew instantly that it was from the _New York School of Art_.

"Whoa," She breathed not knowing if she should open it or not.

Her heart hammered inside her chest and her whole body began to host a civil war. Part of her wanted to rip it open and see what her future held and the other half demanded that she wait until she was in a place to internally handle rejection.

"Woman up, Hart," She coached herself knowing that it was best to get it over with. "Just rip it off like a band aid," She continued on forcefully.

It was three deep inhales and exhales later that she finally forced herself with shaky hands to open the letter. She sat down on the bench that was on the front porch next to the front door and placed the other letters next to her while keeping the one from the school in her small hands. Slowly she slid her finger under the seal and opened the letter.

Maya couldn't help but smile at the series of papers in the folder. Even the papers looked expensive with the thick paper they had been printed on. The letters were bold and as red as the seal, they shimmered in the sunlight and made her heart beat even harder.

"You can do this Maya," She urged herself under her breath, "It's not that hard."

She listened to her own words of encouragement and pulled out the papers gently, almost as if she thought they would rip in half at any point of contact. She placed the envelope behind the papers and slowly began reading.

'Dear applicant Hart the Board of Directors has reviewed your application concerning the summer program hosted by the New York School of Art (NYSA) and with a unanimous decision reached by the BOD you will be moving past the preliminary phase of your application. Enclosed in the envelope are directions to the next portion of your application. Good luck and the BOD looks forward to hearing from you soon.'

The sound of the fence gate creaking open caused her to look up from the letter and snap her out of a piece of her daze while more that a huge part of her mind was still stuck on the letter. She looked up to see Riley approaching her house and quickly stuffed the letter and all of its contents into her bag haphazardly. She came to the resolution that no one could know she had advanced into the next round of applying until she came up with a plan as to what she wanted to do.

"Hey," Riley said to her best friend.

Maya looked at the brunette and forced a loose smile onto her face. She marveled at how her best friend could wear a thick knitted burnt orange sweater that reached her toned calves over a cap sleeved blue and white striped t-shirt which was tucked into her mauve flowy ankle length skirt and not look like a Grandma. Riley, with her amazing body and good looks could pull off almost anything.

"You ready to go?" Asked the brunette.

"Yeah," Said the blonde as she got up from the bench still feeling uneasy.

"Are you okay?" Riley said to her. "You look a little spooked."

"We've got a bio test," Maya lied easily, "That always has me spooked."

"True, true," Riley agreed and Maya was glad to see that she bought it ... for now.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"And when I got there she just stuffed everything into her backpack like she was hiding something," Riley lamented to Smackle.

Smackle closed her locker and looked at the distressed cheerleader, "Are you sure she's keeping secrets Riley?" The brunette nodded vigorously, "Maybe it's because of the tests, we're freaking out right now?"

"Well she doesn't hide things from me even if it's about a test," Riley argued.

"She's entitled to her own secrets," Smackle offered gently, "And when she's ready, she'll tell you."

The genius adjusted her backpack and the two of them began walking. The teens both had a free period and were going to use it to head to the library and go over their bio notes for the test they had next class period.

When they entered the library and moved to the sign in computer, Riley noticed that Maya had signed in ten minutes ago. She tugged on Smackle's arm and brought her attention to the computer.

"She never goes to the library," Riley hissed softly.

"Maybe she's trying to cram like we are," Her friend said with a shrug.

"No," Riley shook her head, "I asked her if she wanted to come and she said that she had to talk to Aiden."

"And what if they're talking here?"

"She logged onto a computer. I don't think the kind of 'talking' she meant to do involved a computer."

A sharp 'shh' from the librarian caused the girls to stop talking for a moment and move deeper into the library. The two teens set their book bags onto one of the wooden tables designated for studying.

As Riley pulled out her biology text book she scanned the library for her best friend. She zeroed in on the blonde who was shutting off the desktop she had checked out. She got up from the computer and swung her bag over her small shoulders and moved to leave the library. Something about her best friend's expression had Riley thinking that whatever secrets she was keeping from her were on that computer.

Smackle was about to call out to her but Riley tugged on her arm.

"What's wrong?" Asked Smackle in confusion.

Riley looked to her, "I need to see what was on that computer," She informed her friend, "Whatever she's keeping from me is on there."

"And just how do you know that?" She asked with an arched brow.

"She looked upset and maybe I could find out why from what she was searching on there."

Riley, knowing exactly what her best friend's ID was by heart moved over to the computer she had been using and was ready to find out what she had been doing on there.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The sound of Maya's combat boots hitting against the tile of the vacant school hallway reverberated across the walls. Her hand reached out on the royal blue lockers and she observed her high school critically. There was a pep rally on Friday to celebrate the wins the sports teams had, and in a show of diversity honor all the fine arts programs.

As she wandered idly around the halls rather than going to lunch, she approached Cory's classroom. He was alone, looked like he was grading papers while enjoying a burger from her mom's diner. As he moved to mark a student's paper and take a bite from the burger at the same time barbeque sauce from the food dripped down onto the paper.

Her best friend's father was in mid curse when she stepped into his classroom, smirking at his situation. "Ya know they offer bibs for the ones who can't exactly handle such big foods yet," She teased the older man.

Cory waved the blonde teen into his classroom."Did you come here to insult me or is there a deeper meaning behind this visit?"

As Maya entered the classroom, Cory began dabbing away at his tie and the paper. She perched up on a desk and looked down at her best friend's father.

"Actually, this time it's both."

Cory gave her a nod of encouragement, "Multitasking, I like it."

Maya inhaled and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her feelings of confliction really began weighing on her and the first thing she wanted to do was share them with the man who had been an huge father figure in her young life.

"Are you okay, Maya?" He asked, growing serious, "You look like something's on your mind."

"I'm having trouble making a decision right now," She answered.

"About what?"

"The school in New York," She continued on, "It's all becoming real to me now."

"What is?"

"That my life is changing," Maya took a shaky breath, "I made it to the second round of applications but I haven't told anyone else because I just want everything to stay the same."

"But then how do you expect to grow?" He asked softly, making the question all the more intense.

As she mulled over his question, Riley's father got up from his desk and moved to throw away his lunch. Once he was done with that, instead of going back to his chair he sat on the edge of his own desk and stared at the teen in front of him who was clearly in distress.

"Maya change is hard, it's so incredibly hard that only strong people can truly handle it - "

" - Then I guess I'm not strong," She said with a dismissive scoff.

"So dealing with your dad leaving and then waltzing back into your life, or your mom marrying Shawn, getting a new boyfriend, going to high school, those aren't examples of change?"

The teen clamped her mouth shut, not knowing how in the hell she would deal with his words. As much as she yearned to deny it, he was right. Life had beaten her up so many times with so many twists and turns that all she knew was change. And it absolutely freaking sucked.

"Well maybe I'm tired of change. I am so exhausted, Mr. Matthews - all I've ever known is change and this town has been the only thing that's stayed the same. I don't want that to end so soon."

"It's not that soon."

"But it feels like it is," She objected, "I feel like in the blink of an eye I'll be thirty and alone in an apartment in New York surrounded by all my art while Riley's here married and living the life she's always wanted."

"Maya, change is something we have no control over. Just like how we can't control if time goes on because it always will whether we want it to or not."

"Then what do I do, Mr. Matthews? I just want to know what the hell I'm supposed to do."

"First, language," He cautioned sternly, "Second, you adapt."

"Adapt?" She parroted.

He nodded, "You go with the ebb and flow of change and time. You move with it so that it doesn't drown you in the end. That way you can control how you change, what effects you and in what way that it does. You get to be the best or worst version of yourself but it's all on your own accord."

"So, I should just let things change all on its own, right?"

Again, the older man nodded.

"But what I can control is how I change?"

"To an extent, yes."

Maya inhaled and after holding her breath for a moment she finally let it out. Change was coming whether she wanted it to or not. But she was grateful for this talk with Mr. Matthews because now she had some insight as to how she wanted this change to affect her.

The bell rang signaling that lunch had ended and the blonde got down from the desk she was sitting on top of.

"Thanks for the talk, Mr. Matthews."

He nodded, "Anytime, Maya. My door is open to all of my students."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley grinned as Lucas lips came to her right temple. Their hands were laced together as the new couple walked to the quarterback's next class. It was nearing the end of the day and they had fallen into the routine that at the last half of their classes she would walk him there. On their way to Lucas' chemistry class Riley caught sight of her blonde haired best friend and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey," She called to her boyfriend, "I've gotta talk to Maya real quick."

He turned to look down at the brunette, "You want me to wait for you?"

She shook her head and smiled softly, "No it's okay, you can go ahead to class."

He nodded softly and then craned his neck to place a soft peck on his new girlfriend's lips. Riley's heart did a back flip as it always did when he kissed her. The two teens separated and she headed for her best friend while he moved to get to his own class.

Maya closed her locker and turned to leave but was greeted by her best friend.

"Riles," She said, her surprise obvious. "What's up?"

"I know," She blurted out before she could take it back and figure out a more tactful way to talk about this with her best friend.

Maya furrowed her brows, "You know what, exactly?"

Riley decided to dive head first into the truth, not wanting to keep things from her surrogate sister.

"I know about the art school," She said as gently as she could. "I know that you moved on into the next round and you haven't really told anyone."

Maya's blue eyes grew wide into saucers, "And how exactly would you know that, Riley?"

Crap. She wasn't calling her 'Riles'. Riley contemplated aborting the conversation but it was too late.

"Because I saw you on a computer in the library and I just felt like something was up so I used your login and went to your history and saw the school."

There was dead silence between the two girls as Maya was obviously trying to process her friend's words. With each second that ticked on by, Riley could see Maya's anger growing higher.

"So let me get this straight," She said finally, "First you stalk me - "

" - I wasn't stalking you," Riley interjected but that didn't seem to matter.

" - Then you use my login that I trusted you with since you're supposed to be my best friend and you continue on abusing that trust by going behind my back for that school? What the hell, Riley?"

"I was worried about you," She cried desperately, "You were keeping things from me and you never keep things from me."

"Oh forgive me if I wanted a moment to process one of the biggest moments of my life on my own!"

"You weren't telling anybody and I just - "

" - What makes you think that I wasn't telling anyone?"

Riley couldn't ignore the pricks of anger and jealousy she immediately felt.

"Who did you tell?"

"Your dad," Maya said pointedly.

"So you tell my dad instead of me, what kind of best friend are you?"

"Me?" Maya hissed with a scoff, "After the crap you just pulled, you have the nerve to be mad at me?"

"I was just trying to look out for you because your my best friend."

"Best friends don't do what you just did."

"And best friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"I have a right to my own secrets, Riley - even from you!"

"You're making what I did out to be the biggest betrayal in the world, Maya."

"Wow," Maya scoffed in disbelief, "The fact that you don't get how screwed up what you just did is insane."

"Because of how long we've been friend's you should know by now that I'm insane!"

The blonde shook her head and picked up her bag from the tiled ground, throwing it over her shoulder.

"And now I know that I can't trust you," She said to the brunette.

Riley's heart sank as Maya turned to walk away.

"Maya," She called to her but the blonde continued to walk off her boots slapping against the tile, "Maya come on!"

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya angrily slammed her bedroom door and threw her backpack across the floor not caring where in the hell it landed. She had been furious the rest of the day and the entire car ride with her boyfriend she was fuming silently. Poor Aiden tried to pry out of her what had the blonde so enraged but she remained silent. Now in the comfort of her own room she still was having trouble letting out the rage she felt.

Sure, she had been betrayed and taken advantage of before but she never in her wildest dreams had imagined her best friend could do that to her. Her eyes flew to her balcony door and she quickly locked it, then she turned off her cell phone not wanting Riley to have any means of communication. The last thing she wanted was to see her best friend and either have her anger grow or say something she knew she would regret later.

The blonde flung herself onto her bed and groaned in frustration. She was grappling between feelings of rage and deep hurt. How could Riley do this?

"Are you alright, baby girl?"

Maya didn't hear a knock as her mother entered her bedroom. the blonde shot up from her bed and sat up, looking the older woman in the eyes.

She wanted to say yes but the evidence against it would be in her voice and the tears that were currently running down her inflamed cheeks.

"No," She mumbled softly, hiccupping.

"Oh honey," Katy cooed as she quickly moved to sit beside her daughter and wrap her arms around the young teen.

Maya placed her head on her pregnant mother's lap and a sob ran through her body. It wasn't even what Riley did that had her feeling so messed up - it was the fact that she had crossed so many boundaries and didn't' even bat an eyelash of remorse. It cut her deep and she was still feeling the effects of that fresh wound.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The moment Riley got home from cheer rehearsal for the pep rally she was jumping the fence in her backyard and running across her best friend's backyard. The young cheerleader thanked God for athleticism as she scaled the side of the house in her shorts, sneakers and sweatshirt and jumped on Maya's balcony.

She tried to open the double doors but they were locked. Music was coming from the bedroom and she knew that her best friend was inside. She had tried to call her from Lucas' car but it had gone straight to voicemail every single time.

"Maya," She croaked desperately wanting to talk to her best friend.

The music turned up louder and she knew Maya was deliberately trying to tune her out.

"Please just talk to me," She begged her, "I know," She coughed awkwardly, "I know that I screwed up and I know that it was awful of me to do something like that to you and I am so, so sorry Maya."

The music went down softly and Riley took that as an invitation to keep on with her apology.

"I took advantage of our relationship to invade your privacy and that was such a bad move on my part. I did it because I was worried about you because we've never kept secrets from each other but that does not in any way make it okay. You are entitled in every single way to your privacy and I will never ever invade it like that again."

There was silence and Riley tried to hold back a shiver in the cold. She just wanted Maya to open her doors so they could hug it out and work out the issue Riley had created between them. She closed her eyes and called on her will to stay out there all night if she had to. There was no way in hell she would leave this balcony unless she and Maya would make up or at the very least talk to each other.

When Maya's music was cut completely off Riley pressed her ear to one of the doors which was completely freezing. She could make out the sound of shuffling and when she heard locks clicking her heart began to speed up. The door opened and she saw her best friend with tears in her big blue eyes.

Maya looked up at her and asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper, "Do you really mean that, that you won't do it again?"

Riley nodded vigorously, "I swear, Maya. I won't do something like that to you ever again."

With her words of affirmation, Maya wrapped her arms around her best friend and breathed in the comfortable and familiar feeling of their hug. Something's just wouldn't change.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah so this chapter really kind of shows a shift in their relationship because they are growing up and things aren't as simple as they were. The girls will begin to focus on their own personal growth as well as their friendship but they will also trust that their friendship can survive even as they grow in their own right. Please follow, favorite and review about your thoughts.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	29. My Dealer or Drug

**AN: Omg, I'm super excited for this chapter. It's kind of drama-ish filled. I guess, idk but there's stuff going down and it'll lead to some huge problems for our characters.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"So let me get this straight," She said finally, "First you stalk me - "_

 _" - I wasn't stalking you," Riley interjected but that didn't seem to matter._

 _" - Then you use my login that I trusted you with since you're supposed to be my best friend and you continue on abusing that trust by going behind my back for that school? What the hell, Riley?"_

 _"I was worried about you," She cried desperately, "You were keeping things from me and you never keep things from me."_

 _"Oh forgive me if I wanted a moment to process one of the biggest moments of my life on my own!"_

 _"You weren't telling anybody and I just - "_

 _" - What makes you think that I wasn't telling anyone?"_

 _Riley couldn't ignore the pricks of anger and jealousy she immediately felt._

 _"Who did you tell?"_

 _"Your dad," Maya said pointedly._

 _"So you tell my dad instead of me, what kind of best friend are you?"_

 _"Me?" Maya hissed with a scoff, "After the crap you just pulled, you have the nerve to be mad at me?"_

 _"I was just trying to look out for you because your my best friend."_

 _"Best friends don't do what you just did."_

 _"And best friends don't keep secrets from each other."_

 _"I have a right to my own secrets, Riley - even from you!"_

 _"You're making what I did out to be the biggest betrayal in the world, Maya."_

 _"Wow," Maya scoffed in disbelief, "The fact that you don't get how screwed up what you just did is insane."_

 _"Because of how long we've been friend's you should know by now that I'm insane!"_

 _The blonde shook her head and picked up her bag from the tiled ground, throwing it over her shoulder._

 _"And now I know that I can't trust you," She said to the brunette._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I took advantage of our relationship to invade your privacy and that was such a bad move on my part. I did it because I was worried about you because we've never kept secrets from each other but that does not in any way make it okay. You are entitled in every single way to your privacy and I will never ever invade it like that again."_

 _Maya looked up at her and asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper, "Do you really mean that, that you won't do it again?"_

 _Riley nodded vigorously, "I swear, Maya. I won't do something like that to you ever again."_

 _With her words of affirmation, Maya wrapped her arms around her best friend and breathed in the comfortable and familiar feeling of their hug. Something's just wouldn't change._

 **(Chapter Twenty Eight)**

Maya wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, her back pressed up against the dark lockers while her lips were pressed against his soft ones. They were in the last half of their shared lunch period and the two teens had decided to sneak away to the halls to make out.

Aiden pulled away and she immediately missed the feel of his lips.

"What?" She asked trying not to sound like a whiny little girl.

"What're we gonna doing for Valentine's day?"

The blonde arched a brow, "I don't really know. I usually just celebrate it with Riles and Smackle."

"But now you've got me," He said with a satisfied smile.

Maya pecked his lips, "That I do."

"You wanna go to the dance?"

"Oh God no," She tried to suppress the cringe that was threatening to creep through her body.

"How 'bout this couples art festival in the city?"

The petite teen perked up, "And then we can stop by that vintage computers place you've been spazzing out over?"

Her boyfriend was grinning now, "The best of both worlds babe," He agreed happily.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

A laugh escaped Riley's lips as she walked down the halls sandwiched in between Nikki and Brittney. The three cheerleaders were all freshly showered and had just gotten through their midday preparation for the pep rally that would be taking place after school.

"I swear I'm super psyched for the pep rally," Brittney enthused.

Nikki adjusted the straps on her backpack as all three of them turned the corner to head to the upperclassman's locker. As they did so, Riley couldn't help but notice how many people were staring at the voluptuous cheerleader. She wore her sex appeal like a second skin.

"I just want to get this over with so we can get to the competition and kick those skanks from East Central's bony asses."

After the pep rally the cheerleaders for Lightning Creek High would go into the city for the first competition of the season. They would be going up against a number of high schools in the local area but the one that had them the most on edge - like always - was East Central. Coach had them practicing like crazy and Riley was pushing herself extra hard just so she could remember the choreography and not get it mixed up with dance.

They got to Nikki's locker and Riley's brown eyes glanced over to see a pair of emerald ones. Lucas was leaning on someone's locker and talking to a group of his sports buddies. Zay was next to him, some guys from the basketball and football team were as well. He was laughing at something one of the guys had said and she found herself wanting to go over and give him a hug.

"Go and be with your guy," She heard Brittney urge her.

Riley snapped out of her Lucas daze, "What?"

"You look like a lost puppy," Nikki continued for her best friend.

"I do not," The brunette objected.

"And he's got the same look too," Britt said with a cock of her head in Lucas' direction.

Riley looked over to him for the second time to see his emerald eyes trained on her as he seemed less engaged with his friends. Before she could go over to talk to him the bell rung. Riley knew she had to get to practice but as the halls cleared Lucas remained, his eyes locked on hers.

Nikki gripped Riley's ivory arm gently as she closed her locker, "You get five minutes to make out with your super sexy boyfriend and then we better see your ass at practice."

Riley grinned and nodded saying 'thank you' to her squad members and moved over to Lucas who met her halfway. He was smiling gently when he saw her, and he moved to lace her hands in his.

"Hey," He said to her softly.

"Hey," Rile smiled up at him.

"Hi."

A pointed cough from Nikki and Britt who were passing by snapped the couple out of their loop.

"I've only got five minutes."

"Then we'll make 'em count."

He let go of one of her hands and gently led her over to one of the large floor to ceiling windows that also acted as a bench.

"So you've got your first competition today," He began as he set his bag by his feet.

"Yeah," She tucked a strand behind her hear, keeping her eyes locked on his as she pushed herself to will away her growing nerves.

"I've been thinkin' about how freaked out you must be with cheer and dance and I just wanted to get you somethin' so you can have some of my support."

Her eyes grew wide with a mix of shock and confusion as Lucas began rummaging through his backpack until he pulled a black box from the bag with a light blue bow on it.

"Lucas," She sighed warily, her eyes on the box, "What did you?"

the southern teen opened the box and smiled at her. It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet with three little charms. One was a small megaphone, a light blue diamond shaped bead as a circular charm with a cursive 'L' inscribed in it.

"I want you to know that you've got me as your number one cheerleader through everythin' Riley. Just like you're mine."

"It's beautiful," She said gently her eyes watering.

He chuckled softly, "Then why do you look like you're about to cry, baby?"

"Because you're so amazing," She replied as she laughed at how sappy she sounded.

"You wanna put it on?"

She nodded vigorously, "I'm totally wearing it during the competition."

Lucas moved to take it out of the box, "A couple of the guys and I comin' from the team to support y'all."

"Yeah I heard about that from the squad. We're going out to dinner afterward's right?"

"I could give you a ride, we could chill?"

Again, Riley nodded, "Definitely."

She pecked his cheek gently and she felt the stubble on her lips and enjoyed the way it felt.

"You're going to kick some major ass, Riles," He encouraged her.

"Thanks," She said happily as the bell rang again, "I've gotta get to practice."

"And I've gotta get to class."

The two of them stood up from the window. They hugged and he kissed her gently on the forehead before they went their separate ways.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

In all the excitement of the pep rally, Maya descended the bleachers making sure to take candid shots of some the attendees. The cheerleaders were on the sidelines as the principal read the accomplishments of the school's sports as well the academic and fine arts teams of last semester.

Her best friend looked adorable in all of her face paint, high ponytail and large pompoms. Lucas and all his meathead jock friends were decked out in their uniform of choice. The orchestra was playing and she skipped down the bleachers excited to get pics of the performance that was about to take place.

As she did so, she lost her balance on the bleachers, her foot slipping but she didn't hit the ground. Instead she felt waist being gripped forcefully and her petite body being brought up and being steadied. Her blue eyes locked with soft brown ones and she found herself melting into Josh's chest.

"Josh," She said breathlessly.

He peered down at her, smirking gently, "Klutz much?"

"Asshole much?" she shot back but not unkindly.

"Always," He shrugged.

Maya was made painfully aware of how tight she was being held and just how little - if at all - she minded being in his arms.

"If it's not too distracting from your asshole ways you think you could let go of me now?"

He did as she requested but she couldn't miss the way the absence of his strong arms left her feeling hollow.

"You get any good pics, ya know when you're not falling down I mean?"

She narrowed her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. Maya nodded and gripped her camera, "Yeah, but there's this annoying little pest that's keeping me from getting more?"

"A pest? I thought I was more of a superhero - saving unsuspecting blondes from plummeting to their death."

She arched a brow, "Just blondes?"

"Any hair color," He amended, "We superheroes don't discriminate."

"What about you pests?"

"You would know that better than me," He jabbed playfully.

Maya scoffed and punched his arm gently, "Hey now," She cautioned. "What yourself, Matthews."

"I'm not the one whose being abusive, Hart."

"Says the guy who gets his jollies from kicking guys asses every Saturday."

"Boxing is an art."

"An art of ass kicking."

"Matter of opinion."

"Well, speaking of art," The music died down at the principal announced the cheerleaders, "We've got to go take some pics for the yearbook."

"I'll take the right side of the gym, Connor's got the overhead - "

" - And I've got the left," She filled in.

"You're catching on nicely, Hart."

Maya moved to go down the bleacher steps but she turned to smile up at him, "I've got a good teacher, Matthews."

Before she turned to leave, he once again grabbed her arm firmly but not roughly.

"Afterwards do you wanna edit the pictures together?"

Maya nodded, knowing she really didn't have anything going on after school

"I'll just ask my mom but I think I can."

" 'Kay, I'll see you then, Hart."

"See you then, Matthews."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley was in a swarm of cheerleaders, as they entered the district performance center where a number of tournaments and competitions were held such as the one she would be in today. The smell of hairspray, cleaning fluid and sweat filled the air and only added to her nerves.

She had spent enough time performing to know what a competition atmosphere felt like. Her nail polish free fingertips went to her new charm bracelet that rested on her slender wrist and she willed herself to be calm.

"You'll be fine," She heard Nikki sooth from beside her.

Riley had a really hard time believing the upper classman. This wasn't just her first high school cheer competition - this was her first varsity competition and she was only a Freshman.

"Alright girls," Coach called to her cheerleaders as she headed to the front of their squad, "I'm going to sign us in, y'all head out to the floor and start stretching. Competition starts in a half hour."

They all did as was instructed and found a place in the sea of other high school cheer squads. Riley followed the seasoned cheerleader's leads and set her gym bag next to theirs. She unzipped her sweat shirt and quickly took her place in the formation and began to stretch alongside her squad.

"Wow even their stretching is crap," Came a voice she didn't recognize but knew it must've been pointed at her squad.

Riley, who was in a splits looked up from the mat to see a trio of gorgeous cheerleaders all blonde, with blue eyes and full lips. For a moment she thought of Maya but soon saw that their blue eyes only held venom. Her brown eyes flew to their uniforms and saw that they were East Central.

Nikki flew into action, as she sniffed the air deeply.

"Guys do you smell that?" She asked the cheerleaders as she shot a deadly look to the East Central girls, "It smells like a couple of overrated skanks to me."

Before the East Central cheerleader's could retaliate both coaches of the cheer teams approached the girls.

"Ladies," Said Riley's coach as she eyed the rival cheerleaders and their coach. "I hope you're playing nice."

Nikki smiled at the three cheerleaders and they did in kind while Riley just observed the two coaches. She couldn't help but notice a strong resemblance between the two of them.

"Come on girls," The East Central coach said to the three troublesome cheerleaders.

Riley's coach turned to her own cheerleaders, her eyes narrowed with obvious rage.

"You girls are lucky that I wasn't a competition judge or sponsor. If this thing would've escalated even further we'd have been disqualified for fighting and there goes the whole season." Coach turned her gaze on Nikki, "Since Bella's out - "

" - In rehab," Nikki murmured under breath.

Coach ignored Nikki's words, "Since Bella's out getting better you're the acting captain but if I see one more step out of line you're off the squad for the rest of the season. Do you understand me Nicole?"

Fear washed over Nikki's slender body and she didn't bother trying to hide that it had. She nodded stiffly and swallowed.

"I want you girls to finish stretching and I also want no more run ins with other teams. If they talk to you, you treat 'em like you're best friends. Got it?"

"Yes coach," They said in unison.

"Alright then," Coach said as she turned to finally leave.

Riley swiftly turned to Nikki, "Are you alright?"

Nikki nodded, but she soon said something completely out of the woods, "Bella's coming back in a week and if her doctors clear her to cheer she's taking back the captaincy."

The brunette had no idea what she could say. She like a majority of the girls rally missed Bella as captain and it wasn't that they hated poor Nikki it was just that she couldn't inspire her the way Bella had.

Nikki turned to face her squad, "Look, I know y'all love Bella and everything but I need this spot. I've applied to every college I can think of and they've all turned me down because 'I don't show any leadership skills'. If I want to get the hell out of this one horse town I need to reapply with me being captain of this squad."

Riley choked back the lump that had formed deep in her throat and was currently fighting hard to stay there. Nikki's admission had allowed her to look vulnerable in front of her team mates and she was almost never vulnerable with anyone.

Nikki exhaled and turned back to face forward, "Can we just keep stretching and this competition over with?"

A compilation of agreement spread throughout the squad but the tension was deeply woven in between them.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley couldn't help the nervousness that rushed in her bones as she looked onto the mat. Middleton High School was nearly done with their performance and they were absolutely wonderful. Next up would be East Central and then her squad would cheer.

Out of the corner of her eye Riley's attention was caught by a familiar sight. In the bleachers among the sea of parents and other onlookers she saw a group of the football and basketball players in their Lightning Creek High letterman jackets. Among them was her boyfriend holding a bouquet of flowers and when his emerald eyes locked on her brown ones, he grinned.

Not taking her eyes of Lucas, Riley asked Nikki, "What are they doing here?"

"Sometimes they show up to cheer for us since we cheer for them," Nikki informed her fellow cheerleader. "You can go over to him if you want."

Riley didn't need to be told a second time as she quickly forgot all of her nerves and rushed over to the bleachers. Lucas was conveniently on the first row and he moved to meet his girlfriend there.

"Hey," He said softly, "You're going to do great."

She nodded, "Thanks for being here for me."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Riley."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear like they were so accustomed to doing and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You guys are coming to Katy's with us afterwards, right?"

Her boyfriend nodded, "You wanna ride with me?"

"I'll ask coach if she's cool with that but I don't see why not."

Lucas beamed down at her, while overhead she heard East Central's name being called.

"I've gotta watch this," She told him softly. She turned to face where East Central was getting out onto the floor. Lucas slid his hands through the railing that separated the bleachers from the floor and laced her hand in his when a familiar person caught her eye.

"Riles," Lucas called to her, his voice wary, "Is that - "

" - Missy?" She completed for him.

Riley blinked several times to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her but sadly, they weren't. Missy was out on the floor with the East Central cheerleaders getting ready to perform for the team that was her high school's biggest rival.

"What is she doing out there?"

"Cheering," Riley said dumbly.

"Can she even do that?"

The brunette searched her brain for the rule book she practically had committed to heart. A cheerleader didn't have to commit to her high school team, she could be on any team in the country so long as she met the stipulations that team had set.

"It's perfectly legal," Riley said under her breath. "She can be out there."

With Missy out there for the other team, she knew the rivalry with East Central had gotten that much more heated.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley entered Katy's diner in a clump of cheerleaders, basketball and football players. She had Lucas' jacket around her shoulders and a smile on her face. Her squad had gotten second place while Middleton had taken first. What made her and the team ecstatic was that East Central had taken third.

"You were amazing," Lucas said to Riley as they slid into one of the larger booths along with everyone else.

"Oh my gosh today was so much fun," Brittney said enthusiastically as she came to sit beside them with Nikki trailing behind her the second place trophy in her hands.

Riley eyed the trophy, "Coach let you guys take that with you?"

Nikki shrugged, her brown eyes coming to light with mischief, "Not exactly."

"Nik, what did you do?" Asked Rose, a gorgeous strawberry blonde flyer who sat next to Nikki.

"Coach was getting into it with the coach from East Central. She was accusing us about rigging the competition. I took the trophy and coach didn't seem to notice."

Riley laughed along with the rest of the teens before asking, "The two of them look kind of similar."

"Well they are sisters, Riles." Answered Britt.

Her brown eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously?" Adding a little sibling rivalry to the bad blood Lightning Creek had with East Central seemed like a really volatile situation.

"If it were me, I would've kicked that East Central coach's ass for stealing one of my cheerleaders," Nikki said roughly.

"But didn't coach kick Missy off the squad?"

"Doesn't matter," Nikki declared her gaze unwavering, "She still goes to our school and she cheered with our squad. That's like one of the biggest rules of girl code."

Riley could only shrug in concession as one of Katy's employees walked over to the large group of teens. They talk of Missy dissolved as they all bombarded the poor waitress with their orders and Riley blended into a night of teenage normalcy.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya entered the yearbook room and set her bag down next to Josh who was already at one of the computers.

"Hey," She said with a sigh as she sat down next to him.

"I'm almost done uploading the pictures," He went on to add, "I went ahead and logged on for you."

Maya nodded, knowing that as yearbook editor he knew all the codes for the yearbook computers.

"You sure it's cool for us to be here this late?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah. Mr. Jones said he could chaperone us from down the hall cuz he's got so many papers to grade."

When the pictures finished uploading Maya was greeted with a close up of her best friend. She was in mid basket toss about to be caught by the four supporting cheerleaders. A smile was on her face, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Riley sure is photogenic," Maya observed.

"Well you got a good picture," He informed the blonde, "It's hard to get a good picture when they're moving so fast."

"I really want this yearbook to be perfect. It's my first one and I guess I wanna leave a mark."

"You've been doing a great job so far, it shouldn't turn out too horrible."

She pushed his shoulder gently, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Matthews."

"Anytime, Hart."

They turned back to the computers and Maya opened up the editing program while Josh did the same. She was getting seriously irked by the silence and quickly pulled out her phone and hooked it up to the speakers on her computer. Music filled the yearbook room and she turned to see Josh smiling.

"Good call," He told her simply.

Maya did everything she could to hold back the way her stomach churned when he did that stupid half smile and turned back to her computer wanting only to focus on editing these pictures.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley smiled gently as she toyed with Lucas' stereo, searching for a new radio station. With both hands on the wheel her boyfriend snuck a glance at her and smiled.

"You do this every single time you're in my truck," He remarked but didn't seem too upset with her.

The brunette only shrugged, "I've got to give you some variety - you can't listen to just country music all the time."

"Helps me remember my roots."

"Speaking of," She said as she recalled something she had been thinking of, "Are you going home for spring break?"

"Too soon to tell," He replied, "But what about valentine's day, it's going to be our first as a couple or at all."

"I don't really wanna go to the dance. I want to spend it with you," She told the southern teen.

"So do I," He turned the corner and headed onto her street, "There's this music festival in town that day. We could go there and do dinner after wards."

Riley thought for a moment but realized she really wasn't interested in a music festival, "I kinda wanted to catch the extended edition of The Notebook at the movies."

He scrunched up his jaw in thought, "Okay - we'll compromise. We either go to the midnight showing of the movie or we can get it in the day. Then we grab some lunch or dinner and head to the festival. Is that cool with you?"

Riley nodded vigorously, glad he could think of a solution that included both of their desires. A part of her was scared that he might shoot or down completely or be slightly ticked off that she had voiced an opinion.

Lucas took hold of his girlfriend's hand, their fingers not totally interlaced and kissed the back of her hand. He stopped in front of her house and she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. Riley turned to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, enjoying the way even a simple kiss could make her heart thunder.

"Thank you for this," He said softly.

She furrowed her brows as she pulled away, "For what?"

"For bein' my girlfriend. I know it hasn't been that long but you've already been one of the best I've ever had, Riley."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya leaned back in her chair with a smile of satisfaction on her face. She stared back at the computer, happy to finally have all of the pictures edited. It was almost ten and Josh had promised to give her a ride home after he had gotten back from the bathroom.

The blonde got up and began putting her stuff in her backpack when an Ed Sheeran song came on and saturated the yearbook classroom. She wasn't one to listen to his music but this was one of her favorite.

"And darlin' I will be loving you until we're seventy," She hummed along softly.

"You've got a great voice, Maya."

She jumped, startled as Josh strolled back into the yearbook room. "Don't sneak up on me like that," She hissed. "And my voice isn't too great."

"Funny how you say that about nearly every talent you have. Sometime's I'm not sure if you're being humble or just fishing for compliments."

She narrowed her sapphire eyes at him in mock contempt, "Can we just get out of here? I hate staying in school longer than legally required."

"That makes two of us," He said in agreement.

The older teen went to his own computer and began shutting it off. He picked up his satchel that he kept a majority of his film, SIM cards and cameras as well as photography notes.

"Nice man purse," She teased.

He smirked, "It's actually a murse, Hart."

"You're not playing this game right," She said with a finger pointed in his direction.

Josh took hold of her finger and moved it down to her side but didn't seem to let go and she really didn't seem to mind it.

"And what game is that?" He asked, the teasing glint still in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm supposed to say something that chips away at your confidence and slink off into the corner to lick your wounds."

"And that is why we make such a great team," He seemed to take a step further towards her, "I don't shy away from you, Maya. I know you're abrasive but that doesn't make me scared - it makes me feel alive."

She arched a brow, noticing the change in the mood of the yearbook room. "Alive?" She parroted stiffly, as she eyed him suspiciously.

Josh nodded, "You keep me on my toes all the freaking time. It's like an adrenaline rush in every conversation we have - even the serious ones."

"You sound like a junkie," She said softly, and she had to wonder why her voice had gotten lower.

"Does that make you my dealer or my drug?"

Maya swallowed the lump that was in her throat, and she had to wonder if it was the sway of the music coupled with his words that compelled her to pressed her lips to his. She didn't know, all she knew was that now she was kissing Joshua Matthews and her loving boyfriend was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, they kissed - she cheated. Now the question is should she tell Aiden or keep her mouth shut? And if she does, should he dump her? This whole kiss thing kind of slapped me in the head last night in my bed and I was like 'Maya & Josh are alone in a room with music and sexual tension so thick you cut it with a chainsaw - they have to kiss' so they did. Thoughts? Please follow, favorite & review,  
**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	30. Losing Consciousness

**AN: Okay, okay here we go Maya's telling Aiden the truth. So I won't kill you with my words and we'll just jump right in,**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Speaking of," She said as she recalled something she had been thinking of, "Are you going home for spring break?"_

 _"Too soon to tell," He replied, "But what about valentine's day, it's going to be our first as a couple or at all."_

 _"I don't really wanna go to the dance. I want to spend it with you," She told the southern teen._

 _"So do I," He turned the corner and headed onto her street, "There's this music festival in town that day. We could go there and do dinner after wards."_

 _Riley thought for a moment but realized she really wasn't interested in a music festival, "I kinda wanted to catch the extended edition of The Notebook at the movies."_

 _He scrunched up his jaw in thought, "Okay - we'll compromise. We either go to the midnight showing of the movie or we can get it in the day. Then we grab some lunch or dinner and head to the festival. Is that cool with you?"_

 _Riley nodded vigorously, glad he could think of a solution that included both of their desires. A part of her was scared that he might shoot or down completely or be slightly ticked off that she had voiced an opinion._

 _Lucas took hold of his girlfriend's hand, their fingers not totally interlaced and kissed the back of her hand. He stopped in front of her house and she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt. Riley turned to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, enjoying the way even a simple kiss could make her heart thunder._

 _"Thank you for this," He said softly._

 _She furrowed her brows as she pulled away, "For what?"_

 _"For bein' my girlfriend. I know it hasn't been that long but you've already been one of the best I've ever had, Riley."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _She narrowed her sapphire eyes at him in mock contempt, "Can we just get out of here? I hate staying in school longer than legally required."_

 _"That makes two of us," He said in agreement._

 _The older teen went to his own computer and began shutting it off. He picked up his satchel that he kept a majority of his film, SIM cards and cameras as well as photography notes._

 _"Nice man purse," She teased._

 _He smirked, "It's actually a murse, Hart."_

 _"You're not playing this game right," She said with a finger pointed in his direction._

 _Josh took hold of her finger and moved it down to her side but didn't seem to let go and she really didn't seem to mind it._

 _"And what game is that?" He asked, the teasing glint still in his chocolate brown eyes._

 _"I'm supposed to say something that chips away at your confidence and slink off into the corner to lick your wounds."_

 _"And that is why we make such a great team," He seemed to take a step further towards her, "I don't shy away from you, Maya. I know you're abrasive but that doesn't make me scared - it makes me feel alive."_

 _She arched a brow, noticing the change in the mood of the yearbook room. "Alive?" She parroted stiffly, as she eyed him suspiciously._

 _Josh nodded, "You keep me on my toes all the freaking time. It's like an adrenaline rush in every conversation we have - even the serious ones."_

 _"You sound like a junkie," She said softly, and she had to wonder why her voice had gotten lower._

 _"Does that make you my dealer or my drug?"_

 _Maya swallowed the lump that was in her throat, and she had to wonder if it was the sway of the music coupled with his words that compelled her to pressed her lips to his. She didn't know, all she knew was that now she was kissing Joshua Matthews and her loving boyfriend was the farthest thing from her mind._

 **(Chapter Twenty Nine)**

Riley entered the Friar home, her hand laced in her boyfriend's as he led her through the kitchen to see his mother. Her high ponytail moving in time with her steps.

"Hey mom," Lucas said to the beautiful green eyed red head.

"Hi Mrs. Friar," Riley greeted the woman.

"Riley," Olivia Friar beamed when she saw her son's newest girlfriend.

"Figures," Lucas scoffed, "Once I bring you around it's like I'm completely invisible."

"So is that why I haven't seen hide or hair of this girl for months?"

"No, of course not," Riley said through a smile, "I've just been swamped with performances and competitions."

"For cheer right?"

"Yes ma'am," The brunette answered with a curt nod.

"Well my little Logan's got her heart set on getting to those spring tryouts."

"And I'm sure she'll make it, she's amazing."

Lightning Creek High had three tryouts a year. One in the spring, one over the summer and one during the first few weeks of school. There were only impromptu tryouts to fill slots for girls who either quit or got kicked out and no JV girl could fill her place.

"You'll be there, right?" The hope in Olivia's eyes made Riley's heart clench, "I know you're not a judge but it would do my little girl some good to see a friendly face out on that field."

"Of course I will," Riley had signed up to help manage the incoming girls as well as teach them the choreography, "It would be a lot of fun to have her on the squad."

"Alright, alright," Lucas said with the melodrama thick in his voice, "I think I've been neglected enough, mom. Plus Riles and I have to go study for the geometry and Spanish test."

Riley and Olivia shared a knowing glance before she waved her hands in surrender.

"Okay sweetie, I've kept you two here long enough. But you know the rules -

"Open door and feet on the floor," The teenage couple recited in perfect sync.

Olivia smiled in triumph, "Glad we understand each other, kids. Have a good study session."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's stomach did a little flip flop as she looked down to her cell phone, yet another call from the boy she loved and didn't deserve. The boy she had cheated on with the boy she'd been obsessing over for God knows how long.

She allowed her head to hit her bed and tried to drown her despair in her soft covers.

"What am I going to do?"

"How about stop talking to yourself?" Came the voice of her step father.

The blonde didn't bother getting up, "I'd rather keep talking to myself than anyone else since talking is what's gotten me in such a huge mess."

"And that mess would be?" Shawn asked his stepdaughter as he moved to take a seat next to her on her bed.

Shame churned in her stomach and she questioned if it was wise to tell Shawn what she had done.

"You'll hate me afterwards," she mumbled.

"Maya, I don't know if you know this but when I was your age I wasn't exactly the poster boy for morals. So whatever you did that's 'so bad' you can tell me and I promise I won't judge you for it."

When she looked into his dark grey eyes and only saw sincerity in them, she knew that she could trust him with her secret.

"Last night, when Josh and I were in the yearbook room after school I kind of, um - I kind of kissed him."

He furrowed his brows gently, "How do you kind of kiss someone, Maya?"

"I don't know, there was music in the background and the lights were all dim. It was so romantic and I guess I got caught up in the moment." She wanted to throw up, "I want to tell Aiden but I don't know how and the last thing I want is to hurt him."

Her step father was silent for a moment before he finally answered the you teen, "Well you already hurt him by kissing another guy, Maya." Shame stung at her insides as he continued on speaking, "Secrets like this never stay hidden for long and they always have a way of coming out so if you love him like you say you do then you'll do what's best for him and tell him what you did."

Maya's stomach sank in disappointment. Shawn's sagely advice hadn't produced the unexpected answer she had been waiting for. He had simply told her the truth she had already known and not the words she wanted that would have her keep the boy she loved and completely forget her stupid mistake with the boy who she tried to let go of. Maya knew that if she did the 'right thing' her relationship would be down the drain. But the young artist also knew that the love she had for Aiden was more important than being his girlfriend. She had to do right by him, even if it meant saying goodbye to him.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley giggled softly as she felt her back being pressed against the soft sheets of Lucas' bed. His lips were latched onto his neck and she was having a hard time forming a sentence but she did the hard thing and touched a hand to his even harder chest and gently pushed him away.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his emerald eyes holding an adorable disappointment.

She sat up and he did too, and she continued to look at him while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're mom said feet on the floor," She told the quarterback.

His brows furrowed, "Do you seriously want to be talking about my mom when we could be making out?"

She was laughing now, "I came here to study, Luke, not to make out with you."

"That's the added bonus you get when you study with a guy as good looking as myself."

"I always liked how humble you are."

"I and I always liked how good of a kisser you are," He moved to kiss her again but she drew on all of her willpower to stop her gorgeous boyfriend's lips from meeting hers.

"How about a compromise?" She offered.

He arched a dark blonde brow, "What kind of compromise?"

"We quiz each other for the geometry test and for every question you get right you get a kiss and if you get at least ninety percent of the study material right we get to make out right after."

Lucas remained silent but she could see his eyes darkening and her curiously had her asking the teen, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so damn sexy, Riles and you're not even trying," He chuckled breathlessly, "But fine, Matthews you've got yourself a deal."

The brunette grinned in triumph and they quickly began studying. It was several kisses later and a make out session that had the cheerleader gasping for breath that she excused herself to use the bathroom. When she exited, Riley nearly bumped into the youngest member of the Friar clan.

"Hey Logan," The brunette grinned at the perky redhead.

Logan grinned up at Riley who was significantly taller than her, "Hey!" She chirped, "You here studying with my brother again?"

Riley didn't miss the second meaning behind the younger girls words and she immediately blushed.

"For your information," Riley said with a smile, "We were studying."

She felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her against her boyfriend's body, "And a little makin' out here and there," The quarterback boasted.

"Ew gross," Logan cringed, "I did not need to know that Luke."

"Hey, you were the one who was teasin' her and what did I tell you about talkin' so long to my girlfriend? Between you and mom Riley's gonna forget all about me."

The two girls dissolved into laughter and Riley smiled up at her boyfriend, "I should get home," She told him softly then turned back to Logan, "I'll see you at the tryouts right?"

The redhead nodded vigorously, "Bye Riley."

Riley laced her hand in her boyfriend's and he began to lead her down the halls but before they got to the stairs he stopped.

Riley turned to face him as Lucas asked, "I am your favorite right?"

She chuckled softly and nodded, "Of course you are."

He arched a skeptical brow, "You aren't just saying that, are you?"

Riley shook her head, "Of course I'm not."

He smiled, seemingly appeased and placed a gentle peck on her lips, "Let's get you home," He said when he separated from her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya exhaled a sigh of relief when she heard her door open and wheeled around to see her best friend rushing.

"I got your nine one one text," Riley said breathlessly, "I almost made Lucas get a speeding ticket to get here."

The blonde frowned, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about that," Riley gave a dismissive shake of her head, "Just tell me what's going on with you."

Maya's breath hitched as she forced herself to choke out the words, "I kissed your brother."

Her best friend's chocolate brown eyes widened and she immediately grew completely rigid. She stood there, seemingly in shock before saying to the blonde, "I seriously hope you don't mean Josh."

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat, "I wish I didn't mean Josh either, Riles."

Riley inhaled sharply, "Peaches, how did this happen?"

"Long story short we were staying late and the mood was so damn romantic and the next thing I knew my lips were on his."

Riley cringed, "Oh Maya," She sighed before rushing over to her best friend and wrapping the petite blonde in her long and slender ivory arms.

"What do I do?" Maya cried for the hundredth time that day.

Riley pulled back softly, "Well first things first - do you in your heart of hearts honestly want to be with my brother?"

"No I don't," Maya answered instantly, her mind free of doubt.

"Because if you do, Peaches then you have to stop leading Aiden on and follow your heart. You both deserve to be with the one you want."

"And the one I want to be with is Aiden and I most likely just blew that to the winds."

"Have you told him what happened yet?"

"No," Maya said with a shake of her head, "And I've been dodging his calls and texts all day." A thought struck her and she outwardly cringed, "Oh God, he probably thinks I'm pissed at him or something."

"You have to do what you think is best with this Maya but you should really keep him in mind," Riley said softly.

Maya could tell her best friend was really trying to take on a supportive role and for that she gave the cheerleader a gentle squeeze of gratitude. "Thanks for being here, Riles."

"Anytime Peaches," Riley said and she pulled Maya in once again. "Do you want me to sleep over tonight?"

Maya nodded vigorously, "That would be awesome, Riles."

"I'll go get my stuff and meet you back here."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked down the stairs of her home, her clothes changed and her favorite pillow in hand. She already had a stash of toiletries stashed away in Maya's bathroom so it was a quick change and she was off to her best friend's house. As she exited her home through the front door she was blinded by the headlights of her older brother's car.

Josh was pulling into the driveway and as he turned off the headlights she saw a girl she didn't recognize in the front of seat. She seemed pretty enough in the dark of night and Riley was quickly on the defensive, wanting to find out just who this mystery girl was.

Her brother got down from his car and the girl got down from her side.

"Hey Riles," He turned to the girl who was walking over to him, "Rose this is my baby sister Riley. Riles, this is Rose."

Riley gave her a curt nod, "Hi," Riley said as best she could without giving away her true suspicious motives but she decided to just go right on in with her line of questions, "How do you know my brother?"

Rose seemed unfazed by Riley's inquiry, "I'm new in town and I just started training at his boxing gym."

"I've been showing her around but had to stop and get some things first."

Riley nodded but her eyes settled on her brother, "Have you talked to Maya yet?"

Josh stiffened, "I didn't think she wanted to speak to me after what went down." He eyed his sister, "Did she tell you?"

"Of course she told me, I'm her best friend."

He looked down at the pavement while stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, "Can you tell her 'sorry' for me, Riles?"

Riley furrowed her brows in confusion, "What do you have to be sorry for, Josh?"

He didn't even seem to glance at his guest. It was clear to Riley that Maya was the only thing on his mind."For putting her in a situation that clouded her judgment like that. I know she would have never done something like that in a normal setting and it was all my fault for inviting her to stay late with me."

Riley nodded gently, seeing the pain in her brother's eyes as he lifted his head and met her own. "I get it, Josh but you shouldn't blame yourself. Maya controls her own actions and decisions Josh."

She hugged her brother and he allowed it, wrapping his arms around her slender body. "Thanks Riles."

"Anytime Josh," Riley said to her brother, "I'll see you around Josh, okay?"

"Yeah, Riles."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya rolled off of her bed, the smell of Riley's body apple scented wash permeating her sheets. Her stomach was heavy and she wanted to get the boulder that was sitting on her heart. She had to stop hiding from the boy she loves and she had to tell Aiden the truth about what she had done.

She went to her bathroom to shower and brush her teeth and when she was done she quietly went to check her phone. It had been off all day and like she had suspected Aiden had been trying to get a hold of her. She sent a quick text asking if they could talk and he immediately agreed to meet her at the park. The blonde heard a sigh come from Riley's sleeping form as she stirred awake.

"Good morning," Riley said gently with sleep still heavy in her voice.

"I texted Aiden," Maya informed her, the finality of the words making her heart sink a little. "We're meeting up at the park in a few hours."

"Do you want me to come with you, for moral support?"

Maya mulled it over but ultimately shook her head, "No, I think I should just keep this between Aiden and I. And if anything happens you'll be the first person I'll want to tell."

"Alright," Riley huffed as she propelled herself off of her best friend's bed, "I'll go shower."

"And I'll go get started on breakfast," Maya declared.

Before she could leave Riley wrapped a hand around Maya's arm, "Are you sure about that Peaches?"

Maya chuckled, "I just meant get the stuff out, Riles. I won't burn my house down, I promise."

"And if you did, I would totally take you in in a heartbeat."

"You know we wouldn't survive living together, Riles."

"We can try."

"And I'm gonna go try boiling water for once in my life."

With those words, Maya left her bedroom and Riley went to shower and brush her teeth ready for the day.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley exited her brother's car and waved goodbye to him after thanking him for a ride to her dance studio. She needed the extra practice time so she could get the solo down. She and Missy were going up against each other for the same solo so she knew she had to be as close to perfect as physically possible.

She entered the studio and walked up to the reception desk where Lyla, one of Judy's employees was manning the front desk.

"Hey Riley," Lyla greeted the teen dancer cheerfully, "What can I do for you today?"

"I wanna book studio six for some private time, is that okay?"

"Let me check if it's open," Lyla said to the brunette.

A few clicks on the computer and a wincing sound later Lyla began speaking. "That's all booked solid by Missy but we've got studio five for you."

Riley blanched, but nodded wanting to just get in there and rehearse. She had invited Chris to help her out since he was always really blunt when she made mistakes so she had to hurry up and warm up before he got to the studio.

"Okay, that'll be good," Riley told the receptionist.

"Alright sweetie," Lyla handed Riley a key to the practice room as she said, "Here you go honey."

"Thanks so much," Riley said to the receptionist.

She adjusted her dance bag and moved down the hall to the practice room. As she did so, the door to studio six opened and her stomach plunged to the bottom of her body when she saw Petra Gordon walk out of the studio with Missy hot on her heels.

"You're getting better," Petra told Riley's least favorite person in the world.

"But I'm still not better than - " She stopped herself when she turned and saw Riley watching them, " - Riley," She spat out the brunette's name like it was the worst word in the world.

Riley straightened her shoulders which were bare from her sports bra that was covered by her baggy tank top and she stared down the two girls, hoping to muster up as much courage as she could.

"Hey Missy," She passed a glance to Petra, "Hi Petra."

"What are you doing here?" Demanded the ultra skinny Petra.

Riley smiled as politely as she could, "Practice for the solo, same as you two."

"Oh I'm not going up for that solo I've got my eye on the duet," Petra informed the cheerleader, "But my girl Missy here's going to kick your ass on Sunday's tryouts."

Riley let that challenge roll off her back and she simply said to the two teens, "Well good luck, Missy and may the best dancer win."

"Ugh," Missy scoffed, "Do you have to be so damn fake all of the time?"

Riley furrowed her brows, "I'm not being fake," She told them, "I genuinely think if you beat me then you're the better dancer there's no point in saying otherwise."

"You can't always be so perfect all the time, Riley Matthews." Missy hissed through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes, "Why don't you just tell us what you're really thinking?"

"I just did, Missy and I think it's really sad that you take my kindness as being fake. I don't care what you think about me, but if you please excuse me I really have to rehearse."

"You're going to need it," Petra said to the brunette.

"Are you still talking?" Came Chris' deep voice which held nothing but disdain for the obviously homophobic dancer.

"Are you still sucking - "

" - Watch it Petra," Riley cautioned before turning to Chris, "Let's just go rehearse and when we're done you can tell me all about your date with Sam."

Chris was instantly grinning from ear to ear, "Lead the way Ms. Matthews."

He draped an arm around her shoulders and they left the two girls behind.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sat on a wooden and metal park bench, listening to the the sound of the wind moving through the lush green leaves and the birds chirping up ahead. Her long blonde locks were blowing in the gentle breeze while her heart was thundering in her chest.

She crossed her legs which were bare in her denim shorts and stared at her white keds. She pulled her long sleeve grey t shirt that hugged her body and tried to force her nerves to stop. Her phone chirped and it was a text from her boyfriend asking to meet her at the fountain.

She prayed silently as she walked along the cobblestone pathway and when her ice blue eyes locked onto Aiden's grey ones her heart skipped several beats. He looked good - better than ever - in a simple leather jacket, v neck and distressed jeans. She had to coach herself that him the telling the truth and possibly saying goodbye to one of the best relationships she had ever had was the right thing to do for him.

When she met him at the fountain, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. She melted into his body and she could even feel his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. She breathed in his scent and he nestled his face in the crook of her neck.

Aiden whispered to her, "What's going on with you, babe?" His voice scent vibrations over her body and she felt herself going weak at the knees. "Tell me what's wrong, tell me if I did anything and I swear to you I'll do anything I can to fix this."

How could she say goodbye to this? But she had to, even if it was killing her inside, she knew that it was what was best for him. Maya pulled away from him and without a word, she laced her hand in his and tugged him over to one of the cement benches away from the noise of the fountain but secluded from all the other people occupying the popular community park.

He sat down and the pain and distress made her heart break even more than it already had. Aiden refused to let go of her hand and only kept his eyes on hers, obviously waiting for her to break the painfully thick silence between them.

Maya swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a pin straight stand of hair behind her ears. She had to look away from him as she murmured softly, "You know I love you, right? And that I would um, never keep anything from you, even if hurt me, right?"

"Of course I do, babe. But what the hell does that mean, Maya? Please will you just tell me what's going on, please?"

She looked up at him, and her bottom lip quivered as she willed away her tears. She didn't deserve to cry, because she had brought this on herself for kissing Josh Matthews.

"Do you think that love can survive anything, Aiden? And I mean anything - even when someone messes up?"

"Of course I do," He said simply and she knew that he meant it. What she didn't know is if he would still mean it even after what she was about to tell him.

"Well I love you Aiden Friar and I will always love you and I pray to God that you won't stop loving me even after I tell about what happened." She stopped to correct herself, "Even after I tell you about what I did."

His hand never left hers when he came to touch her cheek, his thumb brushing away her silently falling tears.

"Just tell me Maya and I swear to God we'll get through it. It doesn't matter, baby because my love for you - "

" - Don't," She said firmly as she ripped her hand away and forced his off of her face.

"Don't what?"

"Don't make promises to love me Aiden, because you're just going to break every single one of them once I tell you the truth. And I don't know if I can take hearing you say you love me one more time because I know that I'll lose my nerve."

"Go ahead, baby."

She took both of her hands and tucked her hair behind both of her ears. Her hands were getting sweatier by the second and her mind was getting even more hazy with every thought that ran through her mind.

"Aiden," She breathed shakily, "On Friday night after the pep rally Josh and I were staying late after school. It was dim and there was music but that isn't an excuse because we um - we - we - "

Her boyfriend sprang up from the bench, " - God Maya please don't tell me that asshole kissed you. Because if you did I'm about to go over to his house and kick his ass and you won't be able to stop me."

She too got up and grabbed his leather clad arm and forced him to turn and face her.

"You can't hurt him, Aiden!"

"And why the hell not?" He bellowed, "He kissed you."

"You can't hurt Josh because he didn't kiss me, Aiden."

His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared down at the petite artist, "Then what is going on here, Maya?"

"Josh didn't kiss me, Aiden," she said again, "Because I kissed him."

She watched as almost every single emotion played out on his face leading up to her boyfriend wrenching his arm away from her and stalking out of the park, leaving Maya completely alone. Her mind raced and her breathing grew heavier. She tried to regain her composure but with every breath she took, she felt her mind growing hazier until she began to lose her balance and her body came colliding with the ground as she soon lost consciousness and the world became dark.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, she told him, he walked off and she fainted. It'll be explained why next chapter but any guesses would be fun to hear. Do you think they should officially break up, or do you think Aiden's the forgiving type? Please follow, favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	31. Physical Separations

**AN: OMG! Did y'all see the Girl Meets High School trailer? I saw it last night and I'm still trying to get myself to stop seizing. Please review your thoughts or just PM me cuz I'm dying to talk about it! It premieres the day after I'm out of school so God is good :)**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Last night, when Josh and I were in the yearbook room after school I kind of, um - I kind of kissed him."_

 _He furrowed his brows gently, "How do you kind of kiss someone, Maya?"_

 _"I don't know, there was music in the background and the lights were all dim. It was so romantic and I guess I got caught up in the moment." She wanted to throw up, "I want to tell Aiden but I don't know how and the last thing I want is to hurt him."_

 _Her step father was silent for a moment before he finally answered the you teen, "Well you already hurt him by kissing another guy, Maya." Shame stung at her insides as he continued on speaking, "Secrets like this never stay hidden for long and they always have a way of coming out so if you love him like you say you do then you'll do what's best for him and tell him what you did."_

 _Maya's stomach sank in disappointment. Shawn's sagely advice hadn't produced the unexpected answer she had been waiting for. He had simply told her the truth she had already known and not the words she wanted that would have her keep the boy she loved and completely forget her stupid mistake with the boy who she tried to let go of. Maya knew that if she did the 'right thing' her relationship would be down the drain. But the young artist also knew that the love she had for Aiden was more important than being his girlfriend. She had to do right by him, even if it meant saying goodbye to him._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Don't make promises to love me Aiden, because you're just going to break every single one of them once I tell you the truth. And I don't know if I can take hearing you say you love me one more time because I know that I'll lose my nerve."_

 _"Go ahead, baby."_

 _She took both of her hands and tucked her hair behind both of her ears. Her hands were getting sweatier by the second and her mind was getting even more hazy with every thought that ran through her mind._

 _"Aiden," She breathed shakily, "On Friday night after the pep rally Josh and I were staying late after school. It was dim and there was music but that isn't an excuse because we um - we - we - "_

 _Her boyfriend sprang up from the bench, " - God Maya please don't tell me that asshole kissed you. Because if you did I'm about to go over to his house and kick his ass and you won't be able to stop me."_

 _She too got up and grabbed his leather clad arm and forced him to turn and face her._

 _"You can't hurt him, Aiden!"_

 _"And why the hell not?" He bellowed, "He kissed you."_

 _"You can't hurt Josh because he didn't kiss me, Aiden."_

 _His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared down at the petite artist, "Then what is going on here, Maya?"_

 _"Josh didn't kiss me, Aiden," she said again, "Because I kissed him."_

 _She watched as almost every single emotion played out on his face leading up to her boyfriend wrenching his arm away from her and stalking out of the park, leaving Maya completely alone._ _Her mind raced and her breathing grew heavier. She tried to regain her composure but with every breath she took, she felt her mind growing hazier until she began to lose her balance and her body came colliding with the ground as she soon lost consciousness and the world became dark._

 **(Chapter Thirty)**

Maya eyed the gauze on her arm as she looked to the doctor who was chatting away with her mom and Shawn. If she wasn't feeling as low as she was right now, she may have laughed at the fact that she really didn't care about her arm - which she scraped up so bad it need stitches - and cared more about her relationship with Aiden which she was sure was down the drain by now.

The blonde tried to push away the awful sinking feeling in her stomach but realized that she didn't really want to. It occurred to her that she really had brought this on herself. She knew that she was painfully attracted Josh and she hadn't thought about what being in a closed space with him would do to her. And her relationship.

"Come on baby girl," Katy called to her daughter, "Let's get you home."

The doctor had said she had experienced a minor anxiety attack which led to her hyperventilating which led to her fainting. But when she had fainted, her head and arm had scrapped against the gravel of the jagged park road and landed her in the hospital. She was brought in by one of the park goers and Shawn was already making plans to thank the person who had brought her in.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley entered the hospital, her brothers behind her. She had been with her boyfriend when she got the call from Katy that Maya had gone to the hospital so Lucas was the one to have driven her. Katy had also texted Topanga who ordered her two sons to go in her place since both she and Cory were stuck out of town. What she hadn't counted on was Lucas telling his cousin about Maya's predicament, causing Aiden to come down to the hospital as well.

Adding to the list of unexpected events, her older brother was now charging at Aiden like a wild bull. He grabbed the tech genius by the collar of his leather jacket and pinned him up against the local hospital.

"This is all your fault!" He growled furiously.

His brown eyes which were usually glinting with mischief now held a burning fire of rage that Riley had never seen her brother possess before.

"What kind of asshole just leaves his girlfriend in the park while she's have a damn anxiety attack?"

"I didn't know she was going through that!" Aiden forcefully pushed Josh off of him, "And what kind of asshole kisses another guy's girlfriend?"

"Newsflash buddy she kissed me - and let me tell you it freakin' fantastic and we might just have to do it again since you obviously don't care about - "

Josh's sharp words didn't seem to be as sharp as Aiden's fist colliding with his cheek and sending him to the tiled floor of the hospital waiting room. Riley knowing full well what her brother was capable of when it came to fighting so she was quick to get in between the two enraged teens.

"That is enough!" She shouted as she placed a hand on Aiden's chest trying to get him way from her brother.

Lucas and Auggie were restraining her older brother and a glance in his direction allowed er to know that he was the farthest thing from calm.

"Are you two seriously about to make this about yourselves right now?" She demanded of the two boys, "When the girl that you two both claim to care about is in the hospital and you two are too damn busy having a freaking pissing contest! What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"He punched me first!" Josh cried.

She turned to her brother, her brown eyes narrowing, "And I am going to punch you again if you don't sit the hell down!"

Josh swallowed but he continued to look over her head, glaring at Aiden menacingly.

"I suggest you do as she says," Said one of the hospital workers, "Before I have security escort the both of you out."

Riley arched a brow, daring him to say something else. Slowly, her brother's shoulders rolled back and he turned to sit in one of the chairs. Spectators eyes were trained on the scene before them but Riley didn't have the energy. She was much too focused on trying to diffuse the situation before her while hoping that there wasn't something too serious going on with her best friend.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked into the waiting room of the hospital and she could feel the tenses of the inhabitants. She could cut it with a knife if she wanted to. Her eyes locked with Aiden's and she looked to see any source of rage but was terribly confused when she found almost no trace of the anger she had seen earlier that day.

"I'm going to go sign you out, okay baby girl?" Katy announced to her daughter.

The blonde nodded and she ran a hand through her hair, "Okay mom."

Katy moved to the front desk of the hospital and when she did, Maya turned back to her friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josh move to get out of his seat but Aiden quickly beat him to her. The grey eyed teen gently took hold of her hand and their finger tips touched, sending electric shock waves throughout her body.

She was even more shocked when his arms wrapped around her petite body and brought him close to his chest. She could feel his heart pounding dangerously fast and it made her own beat even faster. He was nervous. Maybe even worried about her.

"We need to talk," She heard him whisper to her, "And I mean really talk. Okay?"

Maya nodded gently, "I'm so sorry - "

" - There's going to be enough of that later on." He held onto her tighter, "Right now, I'm just so damn glad that you're okay."

His hand caressed the back of her head, running through her hair gently. Maya loved the familiarity of being in his arms. She felt like she had come home and all he past events melted away when he held her close and she prayed to God that nothing would ever make him let go.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley smiled gently at the scene in front of her. It was peaceful - a sharp contrast from what had transpired only a few minutes ago - and a part of her was glad to see that Aiden could set aside his pain and just be happy that Maya was doing well. But, another piece her - the sister side of her - saw the pain in her brother's eyes and wanted to hug him and tell him it would all be okay.

She knew that if her best friend and her older brother were to ever get together things could really go either way. Their relationship could coast on the volatile parts of their personalities and that would lead the two of them to destroying each other in almost every single way possible. However, she couldn't deny the good they brought out in each other.

Maya pushed Josh to think with his head and obviously made him want to go that extra mile to just be better. She knew that the only reason Josh had entered that photography contest was because it reminded him of Maya. The effect Josh had on her best friend could be positive as well. He pushed her to use the feelings she felt so deeply - a little too deeply sometimes - and helped her to channel them into more positive outlets such as her art. It helped that the two of them were such emotional and artistic people.

The brunette felt a calloused, large hand rest on her own and h turned to see Lucas looking down at her.

"What?" She whispered softly.

"You were pretty hot out there," He said softly so that only she could hear. "I liked seein' you all assertive like that."

A blush crept up Riley's neck and she couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Thanks again for everything you did for her," She heard Shawn say to someone she didn't recognize.

She reasoned that the young boy who seemed to be around her age walking next to her best friend's stepfather had been the one to find Maya passed out in the park.. He had dark brown hair, kind eyes and a soft smile. He was tall, lanky but not alarmingly skinny. He was cute.

"It really was nothing," The stranger told Shawn dismissively. His eyes caught Riley's stare and he waved gently, smiling softly before turning back to Shawn. "I really should get going, sir."

"It's Shawn," The older man corrected, "And by the way - I never caught your name."

"My name's Charlie. Charlie Gardner."

It suited him, Riley reasoned.

Shawn smiled and shook Charlie's hand, "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I hope to be seeing you around 'Creek."

Charlie shook his head, "I'm only blowing through. My mom's in town for business and she decided to bring me and my sisters."

"That's a shame. The town could use nice young men like you in it."

Charlie only laughed, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Hunter."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya finished the last bite of her pasta and got up to take her plates to the sink but Shawn had beat her to it.

"Let me take care of that," He told her gently, "You just need to sit down and take it easy."

"I've been taking it easy all day, Shawn. I think I can handle the excitement of washing my own dish."

"You heard the man," Katy told her daughter who was in the living room with her feet swollen from pregnancy on the coffee table, "Just sit back and rest. You've had a very busy day, baby girl."

"Do you guys think that I could add one more activity to my day?" She asked her parental units.

Katy turned to look at her daughter as Shawn asked, "What kind of activity would that be?"

"Well Aiden wants to talk and I was going to meet him at his place so can I go?"

"Absolutely not!" Katy snapped.

Maya's sapphire eyes widened and her brows furrowed, "Why not?"

"Because I am not about to let my daughter hang around the boy who left her for dead."

"He did not leave me for dead, mom. Don't be so dramatic. It was just a stupid little panic attack."

"That took you to the hospital."

"No, the gravel stuck in my arm took me to the hospital."

Maya looked to Shawn to help her plead her case but he held up his arms in surrender.

"I'm with you mom on this one, Maya," He informed her.

"Traitor," She hissed.

"He just left you in that park, passed out like that. If you were us, would you trust him with your daughter so quickly after everything that's happened?"

"He didn't know I had passed out, and to be fair - he wasn't exactly in the most clear state of mind at the moment. I had just told him I kissed another guy. How would you two react?"

"He still left you alone like that."

"And he feels like crap about it. I should be the one at fault here. Not Josh, and most definitely not Aiden. I kissed another guy and I need to own up to it." She looked to her mother, "Aren't you always teaching me to own up to my mistakes and take responsibility for them?"

"Who needs responsibility?" Katy demanded, "It's stupid."

"Mom," Maya whined in exasperation.

Katy slammed her eyes shut and groaned in frustration, "Fine, fine, fine!" Katy amended finally, "You can see him," Maya beamed, "Tomorrow morning after school. He comes over here and the whole thing is supervised by us."

The blonde huffed. Her parents were making her stay home from school on Monday but she knew they were being more than generous allowing Aiden to come and see her even if it was to be a supervised visit.

"Alright," She sighed softly, "I'll text him."

"Call," Shawn corrected, "And on speaker phone. Right here."

She had to force herself not to roll her eyes. She just hoped this wasn't to be the new mode of operation in the Hart-Hunter household.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley swallowed back the lump in her throat as she slipped on her white cardigan over her black, tight long sleeved crop top which was paired with a black skirt with pink flowers adorning it. Her hair was pulled up in a low half up half down style and it was left curly. She had already done her makeup, her cheer bag and school backpack were packed and her shoes were on. She had everything she needed. Everything except for her best friend.

The brunette knew it would only be a day that Maya would not be with her but it made her think of a time when the girls may not be in each other's physical orbit. The two best friend's were so different and it was only a matter of time that their differences led them both down different paths in life. Whether it would be during college or their lives after - it would happen.

Her phone chimed and she saw that it was Lucas texting that he was here to drive her to school. Since she wouldn't have Maya to walk with her to school, her boyfriend offered to drive her. She took her bags and walked down the stairs. Auggie was already with Ava and Josh had driven to school to get a jump on prepping for pictures of the tryouts.

When she opened her front door and saw Lucas' truck, she breathed a calming sigh and walked over to him. He was leaning on her side of the door and she quickly moved to meet him. He took her bags from her and threw them into the back of his truck before wrapping his arms around her slender body.

"Ready to go?" He asked gently.

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I am. Thanks for this."

"Anytime, babe." He kissed her forehead gently before opening the door for her and allowing her to enter his truck.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked past her best friend's locker and she tried to ignore the tightness in her chest. She ignored the looks she was getting from the hormonal teenage boys as she continued to walk down the halls in her cheer uniform. Coach made wearing them mandatory for tryouts to boost morale amongst the potential new squad members.

When she got to the field and saw all the girls who were trying out seeping onto the field she smiled. Her phone was ringing from her duffle bag and she quickly answered it.

"Hey mom," She answered, "What's going on?"

"Your dad and I may have to go to Philly this weekend to see your grandpa. He hasn't been feeling too good so we thought it would be okay to help out."

"Alright," Riley said, "And you want me to hold down the fort?"

"That's my girl," Topanga chirped happily.

"Kay, I'll see you when I get home from tryouts."

"Okay sweetie. Have fun."

Riley hung up and at the promise of her parents being out of town over the weekend she was already formulating a plan to have a few friends come over. It would be her first high school 'party type event' and she knew she had to talk things over with her best friend.

"Riley," Nikki called to the brunette. "Tryouts are starting. We need you."

Riley nodded, "Kay, I'm coming."

She set her phone and shelved the party idea for a later date to think on it. For now, she was ready to focus on the tryouts. She immediately found Lucas' sister and saw her boyfriend in the bleachers ready to cheer on the redheaded teen. She really hoped that she was going to do well but knew that it would all be up to Logan.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's palms were nothing but sweaty as she opened her front door. She looked up to see Aiden standing on her porch steps, his hands in his back pockets and his grey eyes dark with wariness.

"Hey," She said tentatively.

"Hi," He gave her a tight smile and she had to give him points for trying.

"Do you want to come in?"

Aiden nodded, "That sounds good."

She allowed him to enter her home and she closed the door behind him when he finally did. Shawn and her mom were in the living room, staring at the two teenagers like hawks.

"Maybe we should go to the backyard?" She offered, "It'll make us at least feel like we're alone."

He chuckled softly and once again nodded, "Cool."

Maya led the boy she loved to her backyard and closed the door. When she did, she heard shuffling from inside and knew that Shawn and Katy had migrated so they could hear the two of them talking.

"Thanks for coming to see me," She told him softly. "Now and um, at the hospital."

He shook his head, "Maya no matter what happens, I'm always going to love you."

"But that doesn't mean that you still trust me." She argued, "Can we last on just love alone?"

He took her hands in his and she immediately warmed to his touch and felt the comfort he was offering as he squeezed hers and she tried to offer some of her own by squeezing his hand back.

"I still trust you, Maya." She gave him a look of disbelief, "I just don't think that I can trust you around him again like I did before."

"That's what I'm talking about," She said to him, "He and I are both on yearbook. His sister is my best friend, we're next door neighbors. He and I are in such close proximity to each other."

"Can you be honest with me about something, Maya?" He asked softly.

"I have been so far."

He nodded in concession, "What are you feelings for him? I mean really, is it just physical or is there something romantic there?"

"He was my very first and longest crush ever. But any romantic feelings I've ever had for him are nothing compared to the love that I have for you."

"But do you have romantic feelings for him at all?"

"No!" She said firmly, the emotion filling her voice, "I don't have any romantic feelings for Josh, I promise."

"Then why the hell did you kiss him?"

"Because I'm attracted to him and I was being an idiot and. That's as far as it goes and it'll never ever go further than that again."

"How can I be so sure?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered him, her voice barely above a whisper, "Because I saw the hurt in your eyes when I told you what I did. It killed me knowing that I could and did do that to you. That was enough to make me to never want to do that again."

His brows furrowed and he looked down at the floor, "I really do love you, Maya."

"And I love you."

"But I don't know what to do from here."

"I don't know what to do either."

His hand moved to her cheek, gently caressing it, "I know that I don't want to end what we have because of a stupid mistake."

"Aiden," She said, shock coloring her voice.

"You made a mistake, Maya and I'm pissed as hell at you for it but pushing you out of my life would hurt so much more than anything you could ever do." He inhaled sharply before letting the breath out in a slow exhale, "I need time to get over what happened but I don't want our relationship to end. I want to keep being with you."

Maya couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face, "I love you so much."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. The tears that had been falling from her eyes seeped into his shirt but he didn't seem to mind.

"I love you too, Maya. So much."

They held each other for a few moments before he got a text from his mom telling him that she needed him to pick up some milk from the store. Maya led Aiden to his car and before he entered, Aiden placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I'll call you," He vowed.

Maya nodded and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Thank you, Aiden. For loving me like this."

He smiled softly, one corner higher than the other, "It's just about the easiest thing that I've ever had to do in my life."

Aiden entered his car and she watched after it as he drove off. When she turned to go back to her home she stopped in her tracks. Josh was pulling up into his driveway and she stood transfixed as he got out. Two doors opened and out of the car came him and a very pretty, unfamiliar girl.

His chocolate brown eyes locked onto her ice blue ones and he nodded solemnly in acknowledgement. She too nodded back before the two of them turned and went their separate ways.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"So he forgave you?" Riley asked her best friend as she sat on Maya's bed, her back against the soft mattress.

Maya nodded, "He was just so," She searched for the word before finally sighing, "Graceful about it. I think that made me fall in love with him even more - if that's even possible."

"I'm really glad you two could work it out," Riley said to her best friend. "I know it would've killed you if you two broke up. And that would've killed me too."

Maya smiled happily and she hopped onto her own bed, situating herself next to the brunette.

"So how are things going on with you, Riles?"

"Tryouts went okay today. Logan moved onto the next round," The brunette informed her best friend. "But I really missed you today."

"I'm sorry about that," Maya told her sincerely.

"Don't be. You should've taken time off, but it had me thinking about how you may not always physically be here for me and I may not always physically be there for you."

"You're right," Riley knew she could count on Maya to understand her, "We are so different. Life's going to take us in such different directions."

"But we'll always find our way back to each other, no matter what."

"It's you and me till the end, Riles."

"Speaking of you and me," Riley said to her best friend.

"What is it?"

"My parents are going to be out of town so I was thinking we could do something."

"Like a party? I think I'm liking this whole wild Riley thing."

Riley shook her head, "Nothing that extreme. Maybe in honor of you and Aiden keeping your relationship going we could have a couples game night."

Maya beamed, "I love that idea. You and Ranger Rick - "

" - His name is Lucas."

The blonde smiled but ignored her best friend's correction and continued on with her suggestions, " - Aiden and me, Smackle and Farkle."

"Chris and Sam could come too and Auggie can bring Ava," Riley supplied, "Zay and one of my other friends from dance. They aren't a real couple yet but they're getting there."

"And everyone can bring their own snacks and we can play couple games."

"It'll be so much fun," The brunette enthused.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley hung up and smiled. Smackle and Farkle were the last couple to confirm their attendance to their Saturday night couple's game night. Chris and Sam had confirmed s well as Ana and Zay. Maya would bring Aiden and Riley would be damned if Lucas missed this.

She walked down the stairs and entered to the kitchen and saw her mom putting together a sandwich. It was eight in the evening on a Wednesday and she had yet to reveal to her mother her plans for couples game night.

"Hey mom," She said to the beautiful adult.

"Hey sweetie," Topanga said to her.

Riley mulled over the best way to present her plans to her mother before finally saying aloud, "Since you and dad are going to Philly on Saturday I was wondering if I could maybe invite some friends over to have a little get together."

Her mother arched a brow, "Friends like a party friends or friends like a small gathering?"

"Small gathering - definitely that. Auggie and Ava will come too."

"What small gathering?" Came the voice of her brother Josh.

"Your sister wants to invite some friends over on Saturday night," Topanga informed him, "You should go too. Give you guys a change to bond, especially since Auggie will be there too."

Riley's deep brown eyes grew wide, "Um it's kind of a couples thing," She informed quickly, knowing just how awkward it would be if Josh was there surrounded by couples. Especially if Aiden and Maya would be there in a romantic setting. "And you're single."

"I could just invite Rose from the gym. It'll give her a chance to make some friends."

Topanga smiled, "Then it's settled. Josh will be with you guys on Saturday."

Josh smiled as well and Riley could only force a weak grimace on her face. Saturday would be a whole other bucket of awkwardness.

* * *

 **AN: So what're your thoughts? I know some of you (quite a lot) wanted Aiden and Maya to break up but come on - do you really think things would come that easy? Thoughts and predictions on Saturday game night? Please follow, favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	32. Like You, Love Him

**AN: Woke up at 3am to start and finish this chapter. 4 hours of writing later, and here you go. I couldn't post or even write b/c I've been focusing on finals and now school's over but I'm still gonna have a busy summer b/c I've got driver's ed, SAT prep and other crap. Btw: I TURNED 16! I'm so happy, it's like my dream age, I guess.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _Adding to the list of unexpected events, her older brother was now charging at Aiden like a wild bull. He grabbed the tech genius by the collar of his leather jacket and pinned him up against the local hospital._

 _"This is all your fault!" He growled furiously._

 _His brown eyes which were usually glinting with mischief now held a burning fire of rage that Riley had never seen her brother possess before._

 _"What kind of asshole just leaves his girlfriend in the park while she's have a damn anxiety attack?"_

 _"I didn't know she was going through that!" Aiden forcefully pushed Josh off of him, "And what kind of asshole kisses another guy's girlfriend?"_

 _"Newsflash buddy she kissed me - and let me tell you it freakin' fantastic and we might just have to do it again since you obviously don't care about - "_

 _Josh's sharp words didn't seem to be as sharp as Aiden's fist colliding with his cheek and sending him to the tiled floor of the hospital waiting room. Riley knowing full well what her brother was capable of when it came to fighting so she was quick to get in between the two enraged teens._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I still trust you, Maya." She gave him a look of disbelief, "I just don't think that I can trust you around him again like I did before."_

 _"That's what I'm talking about," She said to him, "He and I are both on yearbook. His sister is my best friend, we're next door neighbors. He and I are in such close proximity to each other."_

 _"Can you be honest with me about something, Maya?" He asked softly._

 _"I have been so far."_

 _He nodded in concession, "What are you feelings for him? I mean really, is it just physical or is there something romantic there?"_

 _"He was my very first and longest crush ever. But any romantic feelings I've ever had for him are nothing compared to the love that I have for you."_

 _"But do you have romantic feelings for him at all?"_

 _"No!" She said firmly, the emotion filling her voice, "I don't have any romantic feelings for Josh, I promise."_

 _"Then why the hell did you kiss him?"_

 _"Because I'm attracted to him and I was being an idiot and. That's as far as it goes and it'll never ever go further than that again."_

 _"How can I be so sure?"_

 _She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered him, her voice barely above a whisper, "Because I saw the hurt in your eyes when I told you what I did. It killed me knowing that I could and did do that to you. That was enough to make me to never want to do that again."_

 _His brows furrowed and he looked down at the floor, "I really do love you, Maya."_

 _"And I love you."_

 _"But I don't know what to do from here."_

 _"I don't know what to do either."_

 _His hand moved to her cheek, gently caressing it, "I know that I don't want to end what we have because of a stupid mistake."_

 _"Aiden," She said, shock coloring her voice._

 _"You made a mistake, Maya and I'm pissed as hell at you for it but pushing you out of my life would hurt so much more than anything you could ever do." He inhaled sharply before letting the breath out in a slow exhale, "I need time to get over what happened but I don't want our relationship to end. I want to keep being with you."_

 _Maya couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face, "I love you so much."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Hey mom," She said to the beautiful adult._

 _"Hey sweetie," Topanga said to her._

 _Riley mulled over the best way to present her plans to her mother before finally saying aloud, "Since you and dad are going to Philly on Saturday I was wondering if I could maybe invite some friends over to have a little get together."_

 _Her mother arched a brow, "Friends like a party friends or friends like a small gathering?"_

 _"Small gathering - definitely that. Auggie and Ava will come too."_

 _"What small gathering?" Came the voice of her brother Josh._

 _"Your sister wants to invite some friends over on Saturday night," Topanga informed him, "You should go too. Give you guys a change to bond, especially since Auggie will be there too."_

 _Riley's deep brown eyes grew wide, "Um it's kind of a couples thing," She informed quickly, knowing just how awkward it would be if Josh was there surrounded by couples. Especially if Aiden and Maya would be there in a romantic setting. "And you're single."_

 _"I could just invite Rose from the gym. It'll give her a chance to make some friends."_

 _Topanga smiled, "Then it's settled. Josh will be with you guys on Saturday."_

 _Josh smiled as well and Riley could only force a weak grimace on her face. Saturday would be a whole other bucket of awkwardness._

 **(Chapter Thirty One)**

The smell of artificial cheese and butter filled Riley's living room as she emptied out a family sized bag of pre popped store bought popcorn. She had already gotten activities for the couples game night she was hosting and now all that was left was for the couples to show up. Auggie was getting Ava and Josh was getting Rose while she was waiting for the rest of her friends to show up.

Maya was currently by the TV flipping through various movies that were available on Netflix. Riley had already picked out several games for the small party, as well as gotten several blankets, and pillows arranged in her living room. The only thing left on her mental agenda was for her friends to show up, along with their various drama. Namely the Josh - Aiden - Maya love triangle which could become a square if her older brother got romantically involved with Rose.

"Riles," Maya's voice was sharp and it quickly caught the brunette's attention.

Riley snapped her head in her best friend's direction, "Yeah?"

"You should go get dressed. Aiden texted me that he and Ranger Rick are on their way."

Riley glanced down at her sweat pants and tank tops and nodded in agreement. Before turning to go upstairs she said to Maya, "If they get here before I'm dressed can you open the door."

"Of course," The blonde replied with a simple shrug.

When Riley turned to go, Maya allowed herself to sink down into one of the sofas. She closed her blue eyes and her mind drifted to this week. It had been normal, and uneventful. She'd loved how she and Aiden had fallen back into a routine of being a couple so naturally. The only thing that caused speed bumps in their relationship was Josh Matthews. He'd backed off but Maya could tell that her boyfriend was still wary of him, and it was her fault. Maya wished so deeply that she could take back that kiss because it had nearly ruined their relationship.

Her repeat of the events of this past week were interrupted by the Matthews' front door being knocked on. She opened her eyes and stretched her small limbs before walking to the door while running her hands through her hair. When she opened the door, her blue eyes instantly found the grey ones of her boyfriend.

Aiden smiled adorably as she invited Ranger Rick, his semi annoying friend Zay, one of Riley's bun head friends, and her boyfriend inside.

She ignored Ranger Rick and the rest of the people that filtered into the home and wrapped her arms around Aiden's neck and brought his lips down to hers. His hands wrapped around her petite waist and brought her closer to his warm chest.

When they pulled away he spoke, "You're wearing my necklace," He observed happily.

Maya looked down at the infinity necklace that was hanging down from her neck and resting on her loose cream colored tank top. She looked back up at him and nodded in affirmation. They kissed once more until a groan came from behind the couple.

They parted to see Zay was gagging, the bun head was blushing and Lucas' emerald eyes were scanning the area in search of something.

"Grow up," Aiden commanded Zay playfully.

Maya looked to Ranger Rick, "She's upstairs getting dressed."

He nodded in her direction, "Thanks."

Footfalls came from the staircase and Maya looked up to see her best friend was actually coming downstairs now. She was in a pair of navy blue shorts, and a white cotton sweater. Her hair fell perfectly, her face was free of makeup which showcased her effortless beauty.

"Hey," Riley said to her boyfriend when she got down to his level.

He smiled back at her, "Hi."

The two hugged and Aiden looked to Zay.

"What, no throwing up for them?" Aiden demanded.

Zay shrugged playfully, "I've been waitin' on these two to get together. You and munchkin over there said your vows the second ya locked eyes."

Aiden frowned, "Vows?"

"Munchkin?"

"Are we waiting on anyone else?" Bun head asked Riley.

"Yeah, um Sam and Chris, Farkle and Smackle, my brothers and their dates."

Maya's ears perked at that. Josh was coming tonight, but he wasn't coming alone. That sure didn't take long for him to get over her. Guess that proves he wasn't all that into her to begin with. She outwardly scoffed and Aiden looked down at her.

"You okay, babe?" He asked the petite blonde.

Maya nodded wordlessly and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his side which she fit perfectly into.

The group migrated over to the living room and it wasn't long that they'd all taken up their own parts of the room. Maya and Aiden were on the loveseat, their hands laced, while Zay and the bun head squeezed into the rocking chair opposite of the loveseat with the feather light bun head on the running back's lap. Lucas and Riley sat on the sofa, with his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders and her head nestled into the crook of his neck.

They had fallen into light conversation about school and upcoming events.

"Smackle said she's planning to propose a school wide ski trip next year," Maya informed the portion of their group that was currently present.

"Seriously?" Zay asked, his brown eyes wide.

Bun head's brows furrowed, "What's a Smackle?"

"Pure determination pretending to be a teenage girl," Riley answered through a mouthful of popcorn.

The group smiled and chuckled at that while Maya could tell Bun Head was still very confused.

"She's one of our really good friends," Maya elaborated.

Bun head smiled in appreciation for the assistance. Deeper into their conversation, the doorbell rang this time and Riley sprang up from the couch.

"I've got it," She announced, but something in her voice put Maya on edge.

She was nervous about something, Maya reasoned suspiciously.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley opened her front door, allowing Farkle, Smackle, Sam and Chris entered her house. She looked in the driveway and saw that they'd come in separate cars.

"Hey," Riley said to her friends as she directed them to her living room.

"It smells good in here," Farkle remarked, causing Smackle to nod in agreement.

"I detect popcorn," His girlfriend agreed as he led her behind Riley.

"Yeah," Riley nodded, "I got the cheddar one just for you guys," She announced, while passing them the aforementioned bowl.

Riley moved to sit down by her boyfriend once all the new arrivals had settled down but the doorbell rang once again just when Lucas' arm wrapped around her shoulders. Maya got up before she could even let out another breath and was moving for the door.

Riley craned her neck to see that as the door opened, Ava and Auggie filtered in along with Josh and Rose. The brunette couldn't gage Maya's reaction since her back was turned to her, but she hoped it wasn't too hurt.

Wordlessly, her best friend returned to the living room and took her place next to Aiden while the rest of their friends entered the living room and sat around the coffee table. Once everyone was settled in, and the night morphed into the group of friends playing the games the brunette had picked out for them to play. About an hour and a half into the night, and a few sessions of twister later they began to play a variation of the Newlywed Game.

They were split up into teams based on their date, and would pick out questions from the bowl. The winners got the brownies Riley had baked last night while the losers had to clean up when the night was over.

"Okay," Farkle began rubbing his hands anxiously.

"We wanna go first," Smackle informed the group. The dark haired girl pulled out a folded strip of paper from the glass bowl and read it aloud, "How many people has your significant other been with?"

Farkle answered easily, "Including me, two guys." Looks immediately fell on Smackle, "She dated some guy at summer camp last year," He reminded Riley and Maya.

"Oh, right," Riley nodded.

Maya smiled, "I forgot she'd been with someone other than you."

It was Smackle's turn to answer, "Well if we aren't counting you two," She motioned to Riley and Maya, "Then it's only been one."

Aiden, Zay and Lucas looked to the four lifelong friends in obvious confusion.

"We've gotta know what's goin' on here," Zay enthused, his eyes wide and his voice filled with excitement.

Ana, who had gotten closer to Zay but only on a platonic level nodded, "I think it's a must."

"Farkle used to have a crush on us back in middle school," Maya said with a dismissive shrug.

"And he and Smackle used to have the worst rivalry back then," Riley continued on, "But then we got closer to her and he realized how much he really liked her and the rest was history."

"Alright, alright," Auggie cut in playfully, "Our turn. I want those brownies."

He took the bowl from Smackle and handed it to Ava who didn't make a move to pick out their own question. With a shrug, and a sigh Auggie took out their question himself.

"Where does your significant other see your relationship in the next ten years?"

Before Auggie could answer, Ava cut in, "Divorced." Her voice was sharp and dejected while her eyes looked hollow and lifeless.

Auggie frowned at his girlfriend and asked, "Baby, are you okay?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded, "I'm perfectly fine."

"You've been weird since I picked you up this morning."

"I said I was fine," She snapped sharply. "Just answer the damn question so we can move on."

"Well," He sighed gently, moving to place his hand over hers but she moved it away quickly, "I see us maybe getting married."

Ava scoffed, and Chris' voice could be heard cutting into the silence, "Does this mean they don't get the point?"

"No, I guess not," Riley said softly, her eyes still on Ava and Auggie.

"Kay," Sam grinned, "Our turn."

He got the bowl from Auggie and Chris pulled out a piece of paper from the glass bowl, "When was your first date?"

"About a few days before finals," Sam answered.

Chris beamed, "We went to go see the opera in the city and then went back to his place so we could watch a baseball game and he could explain what the hell was going on."

"He was so cute. He kept relating everything back to dance."

Chris shrugged, "It's how I work."

"Our turn," Maya said cheerfully. She took the bowl and pulled out one of the strips of paper. "What's the best thing you're significant other has done for you?"

Aiden's eyes remained on Maya as he immediately answered, "She helped me figure out what was going on with my birth mom."

Maya smiled up at him and she took his hand in hers, "You've been there for me since the day I met you. I don't get that a lot in my life."

The couple shared a kiss before handing the glass bowl to Lucas and Riley. Lucas' hand reached into the bowl, and he pulled out the folded strip of paper and handed it to Riley for her to read.

"What is your favorite body part of your significant other?"

Lucas was quick to answer, "Everything."

Riley blushed but her best friend spoke, "That's not an answer Ranger Rick. Give specifics."

"Well," His emerald eyes glanced at Riley, "Right now it's her legs."

"Your turn Riles," Maya beamed, obviously enjoying seeing her best friend all flustered.

She laced her hand in his and smiled up at him, "I love your eyes."

A groan rang through the group of friends while Lucas' lips gently touched down on her own.

"Next!" Maya commanded sharply but her tone was still light and playful.

The glass bowl was passed to the seemingly unsuspecting Josh and Rose.

Rose's eyes widened, making her seem surprised and almost like a deer caught in the headlight, "We're actually not together. We're just friends."

"Seriously?" Zay asked, his skepticism apparent, "That's Josh Matthews, darlin'. He's not known for bein' just friends with anybody."

Rose turned a challenging look onto Zay and she smirked, "Well I'm," She lifted up her left hand, "Actually married." On her ring finger, was in fact an engagement ring with a thin wedding band just under it.

Thousands of questions were aimed at the beautiful boxer and she answered as many as she could. Her husband Clark, who was two years older than her had enlisted in the army when he'd graduated from high school and when before he'd gotten deployed he'd also proposed and he two got married soon after. However, she moved to Lightning Creek after graduating early to go to college since it was significantly cheaper than going to school in New York where she was from.

"Well since you guys aren't playing," Riley chirped, "You two can keep score."

Zay and Ana went but he missed the question. The game continued on for several rounds until Sam and Chris finally won, with Lucas, Riley, Maya and Aiden tied behind him. While Auggie and Ava didn't exactly play. She threw acidic quips his way, but remained otherwise aloof from the rest of the group.

After they finished the game, the group of friends moved onto a movie, while Sam and Chris decided to share the brownies with the rest of the group since Chris couldn't eat too many because he had dance tomorrow morning.

Halfway through the movie, Ava's phone began to ring. The small blonde got up from where she sat next to her boyfriend and moved out of the living room to take her call. Maya, who had been observing the bickering couple decided to get up and go after her, causing her concerned best friend to do the same. Auggie quickly went after his girlfriend, twin sister and Maya to see just what was going on.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya found Ava in the downstairs bathroom, the door locked and her speaking in hushed tones. Riley was next to her and the three teens waited for Ava to open the door. When she did, they saw her cheeks were wet with tears, the whites of her eyes had a red tint and her eyelids were quite puffy.

"Hey," Maya said gently, her hand moving to her arm softly, "Can we talk to you?"

Ava looked between the three of them for a moment and Maya thought she would say no. "Um," She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Sure I guess."

They walked back into the bathroom and Maya ignored how cramped the small bathroom felt with four people inside of it. Ava sat on the closed toilet seat, Maya and Riley on the edge of the tub while Auggie closed the door and remained standing in the corner.

Maya's eyes remained trained on her, watching Ava's every single move with a hypercritical eye, "Are you okay? You've been kind of off all night."

Ava inhaled sharply and Maya could see in her pale blue eyes how hard she was trying not to break down. It was a look she recognized because she'd spent the majority of her short life doing the exact same thing.

"You don't have to be strong for us, Ava," Maya said softly, "We're you're friends and we love you. You can cry and break down in front of us, it's okay."

Ava swallowed audibly and the bottom of her chin began to quiver rapidly. She looked at her lap and Maya could see the tears fall from her eyes and onto her lap.

"My dad," She said through a scratchy and hoarse voice, "He um," She sighed softly, looked up from her lap, brushed away her tears and rolled back her small shoulders, seemingly resigned to her fate. "He left. My dad left me and my mom."

Maya inhaled sharply, "Oh Ava," She whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Ava shook her head rapidly, "I don't know what I did wrong, Maya. He's supposed to always be there - he's my father."

Her arms wrapped around Ava and pulled her close to her chest. The young teen cried into Maya's shoulder, her tears soaking through her sweater but Maya didn't care. She did for this teenage girl what her own mother had done for her when she was a little girl the night her own dad had left them.

"It isn't your fault, A," Maya vowed. "I promise you, no matter what you think - this isn't your fault. Leaving you like this is all on him."

"I feel so alone," She sobbed, "My mom's always breathing down my neck and now it'll be so much worse if it's just us."

"But it isn't just you guys," Maya said to her. "You've got me, Riley and you've got Auggie. We're gonna get you through this, and he is gonna be there for you because he loves you. I promise."

"Really?" Ava mumbled into her shoulders.

Maya nodded vigorously as Auggie and Riley answered in unison, "Of course."

"You aren't alone, even though I know how much you must feel like it right now," Maya said again.

Ava continued to cry for a few more moments until she asked to be alone with Auggie. Riley nodded before giving the girl a hug and the couple went upstairs to her twin brother's bedroom.

Maya and Riley stayed in the bathroom to clean their faces since they had been crying through the whole thing with Ava.

"That poor girl," Riley mumbled.

Maya huffed through her lips and rubbed her forehead, her stress currently being the size of Mount Everest, "Yeah, I know. I just hope she can get through this and that their relationship isn't too screwed up. A girl needs her father."

"She's gonna need you, too Maya." Riley said to her best friend, "I don't think she knows anyone else who has gone through this."

Riley wrapped her arms around her best friend and allowed her to rest in her arms for just a few moments before Maya pulled away.

"I'm lucky I have you, Riles. Through the crap with my dad and through everything and anything else."

Riley smiled down at her happily, "And I'm lucky that I've got you, Peaches."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The night had come to a close, Riley was currently in the living room cleaning up with her friends who had lost the game. She was placing plastic plates that they had had pizza on in a trash bag that Lucas was holding for her.

"Thanks," She said to her boyfriend before leaning into a kiss that lasted for a few moments.

"Anytime," He said to her, and then kissed her once more.

"So can I pick you up after dance tomorrow?" Lucas asked her as they continued cleaning. "I wanna take you out for lunch again."

"Okay but this time I'm paying," She said to the football player. Lucas usually insisted on paying for her on all of their dates and as much as she liked that he wanted to take care of her she didn't like the idea of being financially dependent on him.

"Babe," He tried to argue but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Either I pay for my own meals or we don't have to do it," She said coyly but there was seriousness woven into her voice.

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Matthews," He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

She shrugged, "It's what makes me so amazing."

"That it does baby, that it does."

They kissed once more before continuing on with their cleaning and talking amongst their friends idly.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stepped onto the Matthews' back patio, the spring air light even in the night time. She found Josh sitting on the patio steps and she turned to go.

"You don't have to avoid me, Maya," Josh said to her before she could reenter his house.

Maya sighed grudgingly as she found herself turning on her heels, "I'm not avoiding you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm wondering where Rose is."

"She had to get home so she could Skype with her husband."

"How long have you known she was married, exactly?" Maya asked one of the many questions that had been burning within her all night.

"Since the day I met her, she just never wears her rings cuz she doesn't want to lose them," He told the petite blonde matter of factly, "I'm not some douche bag who just goes around kissing girls who're taken."

"Guess I was special then."

He turned and got up from the steps to look her in the eyes, "You've always been special to me, Maya," He said with a huff, "And just to be accurate you're the one who kissed me, remember?"

"And I'm still feeling like absolute crap for it."

"Then why are you still here, outside with me instead of in there with your boyfriend?"

"Because you supposedly think that I'm avoiding you and I wanted to prove you wrong."

"Why do you always think there's something you have to prove?" He demanded, "I am the last person in the world that you have to prove anything to."

"And why is that, exactly?"

He looked at her and smiled gently, "Because I see you for who you are, Maya. I look in your eyes and I see you right down to your very core, and I know you see me too."

She remained silent as he continued to speak.

"I've always known that we couldn't hide anything from each other, because we're so damn similar. It terrified me then and it scares the crap out of me now."

"Then why are you still here with me?" She hissed.

"Because I'll take being scared that you are the only person I've ever known that makes me feel this way if it means keeping you in my life. Because not having you with me is my worst nightmare and it is a hell of a lot worse than anything else I've ever felt."

Maya stood there, stunned and speechless. She took a shaky breath and ran a hand through her blonde locks of hair. She looked back up at him and a part of her couldn't help but agree with what he was saying. He was someone who could see through her and saw her emotions written all over her no matter what she tried. It had been this way since she was younger and it was a part of why she had liked him so much.

Maya knew that it was time for her to stop lying to herself. She liked Joshua Matthews. She didn't think she would ever stop liking him. She had liked him since day one and it was never going to change. But she had learned a long time ago that being in love with someone, or even liking them was not enough to keep a relationship going.

It was true with her own parents, and even Ava's parents. Obviously, they had loved each other very much otherwise why have a kid and get married? But love wasn't enough to keep them together. They didn't have other aspects in their relationship to keep it strong and she knew that if she got with Josh now they wouldn't survive because they didn't have the needed tools to have a successful relationship. But she had that with Aiden.

She took a deep breath and finally spoke the truth that was in her heart and had been hanging in the air between the two of them, "I like you Josh," She exhaled once more, "I'm not going to lie to you anymore or myself, I just can't."

"If you like me, then what's the problem?"

"I may like you Josh," She looked him in the eyes, "But I love Aiden and I have with him is so much stronger than whatever you and I could ever have."

The hurt look in his eyes killed her but it was the truth. Finally she was honest with him and herself and she released that baggage and turned to go back inside, ready to be free of all the dead weight she'd been carrying for so long.

* * *

 **AN: Lol, yeah Maya's officially moving on from her Josh-crush faze and just ready to grow up. Please follow favorite and review.**

 **\- I wanna do a Q &A like post chapter so I can answer questions publically for all of my readers, so all of you can have your questions answered in like rapid succession. Especially my guest reviewers who can't have their questions answered through private messages. It'll be due a week from today (6/12/16) so review your questions.**

 **Anyways, God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	33. Home

**AN: Before we jump into this I really want to thank from the bottom of my heart two guest reviewers (and all of my readers) who stick with my story even if there are pairings that you dislike (Maya/Aiden). Two guest reviwers, one who gave no name and one who went by Nathalie posted words of encouragemnt:**

 **Nathalie:**

Dont listen to all these people wanting to stop reading because joshaya might not hppen. They dont know how you're writing the story and are making assumptions. I love how this story is going and cant wait for more,dont stop writing THIS STORY EVER! This story is perfect either way! Cant wait for more!

 **Guest**

This story is amazing! Dont listen to people threatning to stop reading the story just because their ship won't happen. It's your story write it however you want to. I will always read your stories they are amazing

 **After another Guest reviewer posted**

Well I'm going to be completely and outright blunt here, when I first started reading this story I fell in love with it and kept on wanting to read more voluntarily but then as soon as you introduced Aiden, it messed the story up completely, I started reading this story because of Joshaya but Aiden ruined that and I'm no longer going to read this story anymore. We had a fun journey in the beginning, but as soon as Aiden came into the story, reading this became a shore. I'm really sorry but I needed to let this out, goodbye.

 **Thank you so much to all of you who are sticking by me, I love you all and I really hope you're here till the end.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _Maya's eyes remained trained on her, watching Ava's every single move with a hypercritical eye, "Are you okay? You've been kind of off all night."_

 _Ava inhaled sharply and Maya could see in her pale blue eyes how hard she was trying not to break down. It was a look she recognized because she'd spent the majority of her short life doing the exact same thing._

 _"You don't have to be strong for us, Ava," Maya said softly, "We're you're friends and we love you. You can cry and break down in front of us, it's okay."_

 _Ava swallowed audibly and the bottom of her chin began to quiver rapidly. She looked at her lap and Maya could see the tears fall from her eyes and onto her lap._

 _"My dad," She said through a scratchy and hoarse voice, "He um," She sighed softly, looked up from her lap, brushed away her tears and rolled back her small shoulders, seemingly resigned to her fate. "He left. My dad left me and my mom."_

 _Maya inhaled sharply, "Oh Ava," She whispered. "I'm so sorry."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Rose's eyes widened, making her seem surprised and almost like a deer caught in the headlight, "We're actually not together. We're just friends."_

 _"Seriously?" Zay asked, his skepticism apparent, "That's Josh Matthews, darlin'. He's not known for bein' just friends with anybody."_

 _Rose turned a challenging look onto Zay and she smirked, "Well I'm," She lifted up her left hand, "Actually married." On her ring finger, was in fact an engagement ring with a thin wedding band just under it._

 _Thousands of questions were aimed at the beautiful boxer and she answered as many as she could. Her husband Clark, who was two years older than her had enlisted in the army when he'd graduated from high school and when before he'd gotten deployed he'd also proposed and he two got married soon after. However, she moved to Lightning Creek after graduating early to go to college since it was significantly cheaper than going to school in New York where she was from._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _He turned and got up from the steps to look her in the eyes, "You've always been special to me, Maya," He said with a huff, "And just to be accurate you're the one who kissed me, remember?"_

 _"And I'm still feeling like absolute crap for it."_

 _"Then why are you still here, outside with me instead of in there with your boyfriend?"_

 _"Because you supposedly think that I'm avoiding you and I wanted to prove you wrong."_

 _"Because I'll take being scared that you are the only person I've ever known that makes me feel this way if it means keeping you in my life. Because not having you with me is my worst nightmare and it is a hell of a lot worse than anything else I've ever felt."_

 _She took a deep breath and finally spoke the truth that was in her heart and had been hanging in the air between the two of them, "I like you Josh," She exhaled once more, "I'm not going to lie to you anymore or myself, I just can't."_

 _"If you like me, then what's the problem?"_

 _"I may like you Josh," She looked him in the eyes, "But I love Aiden and I have with him is so much stronger than whatever you and I could ever have."_

 _The hurt look in his eyes killed her but it was the truth. Finally she was honest with him and herself and she released that baggage and turned to go back inside, ready to be free of all the dead weight she'd been carrying for so long._

 **(Chapter Thirty Two)**

The bell rang and Riley packed up her text book, journal, binder and backpack and headed out of her geography class. She and Smackle said their goodbyes and went their separate ways while she searched for her boyfriend. The brunette was glad she only had a little less than a month left of school. It was the beginning of May and school ended at the very beginning of June.

She found said boyfriend leaning against his locker and talking to his friends. The two locked eyes and he excused himself from his friends, some were teammates and others were guys he had classes with.

"Hey," She said to him happily and he responded with a kiss to her cheek.

"You walkin' home or do you wanna drive with me?"

The brunette shrugged, "I love driving with you but I hate putting you out of your way."

"Babe," He sighed, "Me drivin' you also means I get to be with you."

Riley smiled up at him and rocked on the balls of her feet, "Then I guess yeah, I'd like you to drive me."

"Cool," He responded with a smile of his own.

The brunette laced her hand in his and they began walking to the back parking lot. On their way, Riley's attention was caught by various flyers and posters announcing the upcoming elections for class officers.

"Ya know you should think about runnin' for office," Lucas informed his girlfriend.

Riley snorted, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you've got good ideas, people like ya and it looks good on college aps."

"But that's only for sophomore year."

"Yeah," He conceded, "But the people that get elected the first year usually stay through all three."

Riley shrugged and sighed, "I guess I'll think about it. Are you running?"

He shook his head, "Nope," And when she gave him a sharp look he was quick to add, "That's only cuz I'm president of other clubs. I decided to leave that for other people who needed it."

"Yeah yeah," She said through narrowed eyes.

He smirked and pecked her lips before pulling away and standing at his full height. He threw his arm around her and she wrapped one arm around his torso. The couple continued their walk to his truck laughing and joking all the way there.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's nerves became almost unbearable as she continued to pick out her outfit for her upcoming interview. The young artist would be flying up to New York City with either her mom or Shawn to do a live interview with the art school and she was more than freaking out.

The interview would take place this weekend and all she could do was imagine scenarios of everything going wrong.

"Baby girl," Her mother's soft and kind voice came from behind her, "It's all gonna be okay."

"How do you know that?" Maya demanded hopelessly, "How do you know that it couldn't all go up in flames?"

Katy's hand went to her growing belly and she rubbed gently, "And how do you know that it will go up in flames?"

"If you haven't noticed mom - things have a tendency of not working out for me."

"You can't go through life thinking like that baby girl," Her mother advised the stressed out teenager, "It's an awful way to live."

"It's helped me out so far."

"But it won't forever."

"So what do you suppose I do, O wise one?"

"You suck it up and have some faith that it'll be okay," Her mother said bluntly, "You are a great artist, and you've gotten this far in the process. Now all you have to do is wow them with your personality."

"You do realize that if I get in, I'll be gone for a whole summer, right?"

Katy frowned, "The thought has crossed my mind once or twice. But it'll be worth it, and you'll be back before the baby comes."

"Are you sure that I can do this mom?"

Her mother nodded vigorously, "I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life baby girl."

The two women hugged and Maya breathed in her mother's comforting scent and allowed it to calm some of her nerves.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley and Maya walked through the crowded halls on their way to lunch, talking about how the blonde viewed her interview would go.

"And then the building blows up and the school has to close down indefinitely," Maya concluded with faux cheer.

"That seems a little insane," Riley said through laughter.

The blonde shrugged, "That's only scenario three, Riles. I've got at least fifteen more of those up here," She gently tapped her temple with her forefinger.

They continued walking but just outside the double doors of the cafeteria was a table with a banner hanging over it, encouraging students to sign up to run for class officers. Riley stopped in her tracks and with one glance at her best friend, she moved over to the table. She scanned the various signup sheets for the available positions but out of all of them, the one that stood out to her was president. So, with a ceremonious breath she took one of the available pens and put her name on the ballot.

When she was done, Riley couldn't help but notice that above her name was Erica Waterman's name written so large that it took up three rows. Riley barely knew her, only what she'd heard in passing through the Lightning Creek gossip mill. She was pretty, tall but not as tall as Riley and had transferred to Lightning Creek High School about a month ago and was on the JV cheer squad as well as the girls lacrosse team. She seemed to be charismatic and was so far the only person Riley was running against.

Riley smiled at the two teachers manning the table, it was Mr. Volk her geography teacher and Ms. Belle her biology teacher.

"Riley!" Ms. Bell chirped happily, "I'm so happy to see an exceptional student such as yourself taking initiative in your class."

The brunette shrugged and smiled, "Thank you Ms. Bell."

The two teachers eyes swept over to her best friend and Mr. Volk asked with a little disdain laced in his voice, "And you, Ms. Hart, do you plan to run for office?"

Maya shook her head and smoothed her low ponytail, "Nope. I'm actually gonna be her campaign manager."

Riley enjoyed that the two friends hadn't exactly planned her running for president but Maya was already beside her one hundred percent.

"Well I'm glad to see you girls want to be involved in your school," Ms. Bell enthused.

The two girls nodded in unison and Riley took the needed papers for her campaign and she and her best friend finally entered the cafeteria.

They found their table and easily slid into their usual seats where their friends were already sitting and waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Farkle asked his friends.

"Riles signed up to run for class president," Maya revealed to them.

"And she's gonna be my campaign manager."

"Well I'm happy for you Riles," Smackle said to her fellow brunette.

"Yeah," Farkle agreed with his girlfriend, "I think it's really cool that you wanna do this."

"Thanks," Riley said happily as she pulled her lunch from her backpack.

"Well you've got my vote," Aiden said from beside Maya.

"When do people actually vote for this stuff?" Farkle asked curiously.

Riley scanned one of the papers she had picked up, "In two weeks, you guys vote the day after speeches. And we're supposed to put up posters next week Monday so I guess I'll be making them this weekend."

"You want us to help you?" Smackle asked, "It could be like a poster making party."

"Yeah," Riley nodded enthusiastically, "But it can't be at my house this time, because I'm still cleaning up from our little get together."

"Fair enough," Aiden agreed with a shrug.

"You could do it at my mom's diner," Maya offered, "It'll drum up buzz for your campaign."

Riley smiled but she soon winced as a thought occurred to her.

"What?" Maya asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"You won't be here, you'll be in New York."

Maya's eyes widened with realization, "Crap, you're right."

"If we do it at the diner it'll be like you're here in spirit," Aiden offered.

Maya shrugged lamely, "Yeah, I guess so."

Aiden wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her close to him, "You're going to do great, babe. I promise."

Maya smiled up at him gently, and allowed their lips to touch.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley breathed in the energy she always got from being in the gym and practicing with her squad. They had had a good competition season overall and were moving on to Regionals after getting mostly second and first place in their last couple competitions. Their main focus was getting first and Regionals so they could compete in state and if it was possible - Nationals. Regionals was in two weeks and State, three weeks after that. Nationals taking place three weeks after State. Some girls were dismayed at having to compete during the summer but Riley was happy it didn't conflict with her dance and cheer summer camps.

Coach blew her whistle, "Alright guys," Coach called to her cheerleaders who had branched off into different groups and had been independently practicing for the last half hour of practice, "Front and center!"

The cheerleaders immediately stopped what they were doing and did as they were told. When they were all finally seated on the blue mat Coach began to speak.

"We've got a lot of things coming up," She announced, "We've got Regionals and hopefully Nationals," Cheers of excitement came from the squad but Coach quickly quieted them down, "But we barely have enough money to pay for half of these things."

The squad let out a groan and Riley was especially disappointed. Coach then when on to ask for fundraising ideas. Nikki suggested a carwash and that was quickly scheduled for next week Saturday and when Riley voiced her own idea for a week long bake sale sponsored by the local bakeries both in the city and in town Coach was quick to jump on it.

After practice, Riley found Coach in her office to elaborate on her own idea. She knocked on the doorframe and Coach happily welcomed her in.

"Have a seat Riley," Coach prodded and Riley did as she was told.

When she was settled in the plush office chair and placed her duffle bag by her feet. Coach asked, "What can I do for you Riley?"

Riley took a breath, "Well I'm running for class president and I thought it'd be a great idea to hand out stuff for my campaign at the bake sale. Do you think I could do that?"

Coach was silent for a moment before answering, "I don't see any problem with that but if you're going to do it then I'll have to extend that courtesy to other squad members running for office."

"Like Erica Waterman?"

Coach nodded in concession as she repeated, "Like Erica Waterman. It's only fair, Riley. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course I understand," Riley said through a smile, "Thanks coach."

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

Riley nodded and waved goodbye as she picked up her bag to leave. On her way out of Coach's office, the brunette heard her name being called. She spun around to see Erica jogging over to her.

"I'm Erica," She said with a bright smile that seemed as false as the one Riley had given their coach mere seconds ago. "Erica Waterman."

'"Um hi," Riley said to the dark haired grey eyed beauty, "I know who you are."

"Seriously?" Erica said, her stormy grey eyes widening, "I mean I never thought you would know who I am."

"Small town," Riley shrugged, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Erica beamed, "I wanted to kinda check out the competition. But the whole school talk about you so much it's pretty much unnecessary."

Riley arched a brow and feigned ignorance as she asked, "Competition?"

"We're both running for president," Erica informed her, "But not really like I have a chance at winning."

"I'm sure you're going to do great," Riley lied through her teeth, her competitive side coming out to play.

"Everyone has said how nice you are," Erica gushed. "Well I'd better get going. May the best cheerleader win."

"Yeah," Riley nodded and called out as her competition turned to leave. "May the best cheerleader win."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

A cold shiver ran up Maya's spine as she moved through the forest of trees she had spent the better part of her childhood playing in. These trees had been her refuge when her parents were fighting and she and Riley would sometimes come under their favorite oak tree and hide out from the rest of the world. It was their safe place. She adjusted the art kit she hand in her hands that felt heavy and alive with an electric kind of energy.

However, as they had gotten older and Maya had gotten better at shutting off those emotional parts of her, she tricked herself into thinking she didn't need a safe place. Now, as she was getting ready to enter a new part of her life she wanted to revisit who she was then and the young artist hoped it could help her with who she wanted to be now.

Maya set down her art kit and stared at her oak tree. Her breath hitched when she got to the clearing where only hers and Riley's oak tree stood proud in the center. Her small, pale hands shook as she stretched it out to feel the worn bark of her tree and imagined its life flowing through her veins. She closed her eyes and tapped into that little girl she once was. When her eyes opened, she let out a shallow and shaky breath that soon became strong and confident.

The teenage artist moved away from her oak tree and set down her backpack. She pulled out a blanket and placed it on the grass covered ground. Soon, she was able to get to work and began setting out her art supplies. She got her paints, filled a small container with water from the bottle she had brought, turned off her cell phone and began to paint on the canvas she placed before her.

It wasn't until the sun had gone down that the canvas was now covered in a replica of her oak tree. When she finished, Maya packed up all of her belongings and began walking the trail that led back into town. Her mom's diner was close by so she would get a ride from her if she hadn't closed up yet.

As she got up, a memory began to replay in her mind and compelled her to go to the other side of the large oak tree. Once again she reached out her hand and touched the tree but instead of feeling the rough age old bark she felt a smooth heart carved into the trunk of her childhood tree. In the center of the heart was "JM + MH" and her own heart warmed. Maya really had not abandoned the young girl she once was, and she admitted herself silently that she hadn't forgotten her affection for Josh Matthews. He would live within her even long after this tree was gone because she knew in her heart of hearts that you could never truly let go of your first love.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya found her mother closing up shop in her diner, the sign in the front door being flipped from open to close. She smiled at her pregnant mom and opened the door.

"Hey baby girl," Katy Hunter said to her young daughter, "You ready to head home."

The blonde nodded but before the mother and daughter turned to go Maya called to Katy, "Hey mom?"

Katy turned around to look at her child, "Yeah baby?"

"I painted something in the woods today after school," She informed her and took the canvas she had in her hands and showed it her mother.

Katy took the painting in her own hands and her jaw dropped ever so slightly and a gasp escaped from her parted lips. Her finger tips ghosted over the still wet canvas and she kept blue eyes trained on the piece of artwork.

"This is incredible Maya," Katy exclaimed, "You just painted this?"

The young blonde artist nodded once again, "Yeah I did. I really want to hang this in your diner. Let it have some place to ya know live I guess."

"Really? You want this here?"

May nodded, "This is something I want to share and I thought what better place to do it than at my mom's diner."

"Of course you can honey," Katy set the painting on one of her tables to quickly sweep her daughter into a bone crushing hug. "I love you so much baby girl."

Maya felt her mother's hands rub circles into her back and she smiled into familiar embrace, "I love you mom."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley slipped into her sweat pants and plopped down onto her best friend's bed. Maya who was already laying down on her side of the bed smiled at the brunette.

"Having fun?" Maya asked playfully.

"More like having the worst case of missing you. You'll be gone all weekend."

"I'm gonna be fine, Riles."

"Oh I know you're going to be fine, Peaches. You're going to take New York by storm."

"Yeah," Maya snorted sarcastically, "For the whole two days that I'm there."

"And you'll come back with millions, and a Danish prince asking for your hand in marriage."

Maya arched a brow of inquisition at her best friend's statement, "Danish prince?"

"You'll say no of course," Riley continued on with her fantasy, "Wanting to focus seriously on your art career and going to NYSA."

"I haven't gotten in yet and you seem to have forgotten about Aiden - my boyfriend."

"This Danish prince is very tenacious Peaches. He sees how amazing you are and wants to have you."

"Like a possession? No wonder I turned him down."

The two best friends laughed and rested her head into the pillow. "I just hope you have a good time," Riley mumbled into the pillow.

Maya smiled and nodded, "I'll try but it probably won't be too great of a time since you won't be there with me to enjoy it."

"I'll be back here holding down the fort, ready for you to come home with all your stories about your crazy New York adventures."

"Of course," Maya said happily, "But then again I'll be texting you every single second of every day that I'm there."

"But what about during your interview? You can't text me during that, Peaches."

"Then I'll call you right after."

"No," Riley objected, "Tell me in person when you get back."

"Okay, okay, Riles," Maya turned to her night stand and switched off her lamp, "Now let's go to bed, okay?"

Riley nodded into the darkness, "Okay."

In the cover of night, Maya called to her best friend, "Hey Riles?"

"Yeah Peaches?"

"I love you."

Riley reached over and allowed their pinkies to interlace, "I love you too Peaches."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya walked to her step dad's car and placed her small bag of luggage into the back. When she was done placing the luggage they closed the boot and she turned to her friends who were in her driveway. Her mother who hadn't been feeling well this morning chose to stay behind and Shawn volunteered to take her to New York City.

She said her brief goodbyes to Smackle and Farkle and then moved to her best friend. Their arms wrapped around each other into a tight hug and Maya was sad that they wouldn't get to hug like this for another two days. She knew it was just two days and that they had been apart for much longer before but she was still saddened to be separated from her other half.

They pulled away after whispering goodbye to one another. Maya then looked to her own boyfriend and just like with Riley they hugged and shared a soft kiss and when she pulled away from him. Maya spared one glance at Josh and they nodded a goodbye of their own. She would miss him too in these two upcoming days but decided to keep that information to herself.

"It's only two days you guys," Maya told her friends and family, "I promise."

She entered her step father's car and before closing the passenger door she waved goodbye to her family and friends and was happy to explore what could possibly be her future.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley fastened the buckles of her platform shoes and fixed her hair once more. She and Josh had just gotten done with a driving session since she would be starting driver's ed soon and Lucas had offered to take her out and see what she had learned.

He had texted her that he was waiting outside so she decided to just meet him on the curb. When she got outside and walked over to him Lucas' eyes widened.

"What?" She asked.

"You always wear this to go driving?" He asked playfully and motioned to her lace ivory shorts.

Riley giggled and pecked his lips, "Only when I have a really cute teacher."

Lucas' hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close, "You look gorgeous, Riles. I just hope I don't get too distracted when we drive."

Riley pulled away and smiled at him, with a flip of her hair she said, "That was kind of the idea, Luke."

She heard him chuckle wistfully as she moved over to the driver's side of his truck and he tossed her the keys. Riley caught them easily and slid into the driver's seat. After adjusting the seat and mirrors she began to drive. The couple drove around for about a half hour until Lucas asked her to stop by the creek that had given their hometown it's name.

They climbed out of his truck and Riley asked just why he wanted to go by the creek.

"Because," Lucas took her hand and gently guided her to his trunk and in the back of his pickup truck was a blanket and wicker basket. Her boyfriend had obviously planned a picnic for the two of them and Riley was currently thanking God that she actually tried to look cute today.

"Lucas," She said breathlessly and moved to kiss him, "It's gorgeous."

"And my mom made it so we won't have to worry about food poisoning."

The two of them laid out the blanket on the bed of his pickup and easily settled into a comfort position. When they had finished the food in its entirety Riley moved over to him and nestled into his chest. His arms wrapped around her slender body which fit perfectly into his muscular side and she allowed herself to feel relaxed. The brunette, wanting to remember this moment with the sun setting and being in the arms of her boyfriend pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doin'?" Lucas asked her, his voice barely above a gravely whisper.

"I wanna remember this moment," She said to him.

Her smart phone was on selfie mode and she handed it to him since he always seemed to find just the right angles of pictures of the two of them. They kissed once and Lucas managed to get a picture of it and when he handed her phone back to her so they could look at the various pictures of the two of them, Riley smiled.

"Ya know, we're a cute couple," She concluded playfully.

"Yeah, like beauty," He motioned to her, "And the beast," Lucas made began flexing his very impressive muscles in an over exaggerated way that made Riley giggle.

"Hush," She said softly before turning to him and placing yet another kiss on his lips. She turned back into his arms which wound around her torso and brought her close to him. The crickets chirped into the background and Riley's mind was muddled in the quiet of the evening. In that moment with the boy she was very certain she loved the young girl couldn't never imagine leaving the town that had built her and she wondered if a day would come that she would have to say goodbye to it.

"What's wrong?" Lucas' voice cut through her musings.

"Nothing's wrong," She said with a sigh as she wriggled out of his hold only to rest her head on his toned thighs.

"You have that crease in between your eyebrows," He touched that space with his forefinger as evidence. "What're you thinkin' about?"

Riley swallowed and decided to voice her fears, "Do you think we might leave 'Creek and never come back?"

Lucas let out a thoughtful breath before responding to her question, "I think our home has a way of callin' back to us, even after we leave it home never leaves us."

Riley smiled softly and chuckled even softer.

"What?" Lucas asked. "Not what you wanted to hear?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, not that."

"Then what is it?" He prodded.

"When you want to be, Lucas Friar, you can be insanely profound."

* * *

 **AN: Please keep submitting those questions for my Q &A and please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	34. Q&A

**AN: Hope this answers some of your questions. Thank you so much for all the submissions.**

* * *

ER Questions:

Are Lucas and Riley going to have sex or is she going to follow Topanga steps and really making him wait for it? - nona0310

I honestly don't see them taking that next step anytime soon. Maybe they will, maybe they won't but I do know that if they do have sex it'll be before marriage.

Will this ends up being Josh and Maya? - Guest

We'll just have to read and see what happens.

Who do you think Maya ends up with in the future? Aiden or Josh? I know that she realty loves Aiden, but the pairing at the top says it's Josh. - elementalshipper11

I can very much see her with both of these guys for different reasons. Josh, who is more of a similar spirit to Maya can give her adventure and Aiden who has a similar upbringing and experience to Maya can give her companionship and the stability she's never really had and that's such a beautiful thing. And the pairing at the top says Josh/Maya because I can only put 4 characters so I can't have an OC up there and they're paired because this story does contain Josh/Maya romantic elements and whether or not they end up together is up to time.

Is there still a possibility for Josh/Maya? - AnythingReally1

There is a huge possibility for that, even endgame. But there's also a possibility that it won't happen because really, who knows?

Well this chapter killed my Josh and Maya buzz I had going on. I was disappointed not to see...something, anything happen between Josh and Maya during game night. You write beautifully but I'm a josh and Maya fan. It seems like you just wrote their ending and it wasn't a happily ever after one. Is it time for me to move on? - Guest

Absolutely not, because there is still so much left to cover, so just enjoy the ride with an open mind and keep going.

Is there a possible chance that in the end they will get together after all? - halfbloodvics

Of course there is. Just like there's a possibility that they may never get together.

Just wondering if you are going to change the pairing on this story from Josh and Maya to Maya and OC? I just think it's misleading because I started reading it due to the fact that it was Maya and Josh but if it stays like that it makes me believe that it could happen but if there is no chance of that then? - Guest

Here's how the wonderful people set up the pairing situations, I can only do 4. I would have loved to have a Josh/Maya/OC pairing on there so it wasn't like a huge mislead so that's why I put {Some OCs} in my summary. Josh and Maya are paired because there have been and will continue to be romantic elements between the two of them, so I see no reason to change it.

And just to clarify, Riley, Maya, and Aiden are sophomores and Josh and Lucas are juniors? Or are Josh and Lucas seniors?

Josh is a junior, Lucas & Farkle are sophomores. Riley, Maya & Aiden are Freshman. However, Aiden is older and meant to be a sophomore but had to repeat Freshman year because of the move so that's why he's able to drive.

Hey! First of all i wanted to say that you have an amazing talent as a writer and creator and you should never stop because people don't like the story because there will be people that will love it and you have to love your story no one else :)  
But i kinda recognized myself when you talk about the people that won't keep reading. First i wanna say that i started this fic because of Rucas haha so im good with that part but I'm dissapointed with the way the story has treated Josh... I dont think he deserves that everyone turn their backs on him... And I really dislike Aiden... He is tooooo perfect ... Is annoying.

Okay, I'll tackle one thing at a time. The treatment of Josh, lol I don't know how to put it but I'm just gonna be frank - he was an ass who didn't know what he had until it was gone. He chased after the flashiest girls because he thought that's what he should want and ignored the diamond in the rough that may have just been perfect for him. Maya got tired of being hurt and chasing after Josh so she moved onto Aiden. Aiden is not perfect by any means - he hasn't exactly had the easiest life being a product of rape and all. He also has his own character flaws such as being too pushy and at times a little naive. Josh has a lot of growing up to do before Maya can actually see him as boyfriend material and she also has work to do on herself. They wouldn't make a good match at the moment because they're currently a tad bit screwed up but the future is still unwritten so we'll see where they go from here.

So I'm a little confused. This is a great story and all but the description says its Joshaya. However in the story it is Aiden and Maya. So is there going to be eventual Joshaya or not? Please answer this in ur authors note because I don't have an account. But really lovin the rucas, awesome story! - Anonymous

Okay um the way that I set up my pairings is when I give a pairing such as Josh/Maya or Lucas/Riley that means the story will contain elements of those relationships. That doesn't mean it'll be a sure thing that they end up together, or ever will officially get together. So Riley and Lucas may or may not last forever just like Aiden and Maya may or may not break up. Or she and Josh may get together or will just remain in romantic limbo. I like it that way because it gives me a lot of creative freedom and allows for originality rather than it always be a sure thing that certain couples will work out and certain couples won't.

Hello, its me... Lol (Adele reference) any who I'm back and I wanted to say that I absolutely love this story. In fact I love it so much I can't wait for ur updates. So I was just wondering what ur update schedule is. Is it like every week or few days? I just want to know when to check back for updates. Thanks, and I love ur writing! -Anonymous

My update schedule is relative to what stories I'm working on. Currently I have two incompletes and thats Easy, Right? And Stoking The Flames. So if I update ER then right after I work on STF and when I'm done with that I start with ER again. So if anyone's curious about when I'm about to update just check to see if the other story has been updated recently and if it has then I'm most definitely working on the other one. If it hasn't then I'm still working on that chapter. For example, I just updated ER so I'm still on chapter five of STF and once that's done I'll be working on chapter 33 of ER.


	35. Jinx

**AN: You guys. I've had this chapter done for about two days now, but I chose to hold it off because today is 6/29/16 aka. one year ago I posted the very first chapter of Easy Right? Never in a billion trillion years did I ever think that so many people would read this but they have and I am so grateful to God and to my readers for sticking with me for a whole year.**

 **Happy Anniversary & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"Riles signed up to run for class president," Maya revealed to them._

 _"And she's gonna be my campaign manager."_

 _"Well I'm happy for you Riles," Smackle said to her fellow brunette._

 _"Yeah," Farkle agreed with his girlfriend, "I think it's really cool that you wanna do this."_

 _"Thanks," Riley said happily as she pulled her lunch from her backpack._

 _"Well you've got my vote," Aiden said from beside Maya._

 _"When do people actually vote for this stuff?" Farkle asked curiously._

 _Riley scanned one of the papers she had picked up, "In two weeks, you guys vote the day after speeches. And we're supposed to put up posters next week Monday so I guess I'll be making them this weekend."_

 _"You want us to help you?" Smackle asked, "It could be like a poster making party."_

 _"Yeah," Riley nodded enthusiastically, "But it can't be at my house this time, because I'm still cleaning up from our little get together."_

 _"Fair enough," Aiden agreed with a shrug._

 _"You could do it at my mom's diner," Maya offered, "It'll drum up buzz for your campaign."_

 _Riley smiled but she soon winced as a thought occurred to her._

 _"What?" Maya asked, her voice dripping with concern._

 _"You won't be here, you'll be in New York."_

 _Maya's eyes widened with realization, "Crap, you're right."_

 _"If we do it at the diner it'll be like you're here in spirit," Aiden offered._

 _Maya shrugged lamely, "Yeah, I guess so."_

 _Aiden wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her close to him, "You're going to do great, babe. I promise."_

 _Maya smiled up at him gently, and allowed their lips to touch._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"You'll say no of course," Riley continued on with her fantasy, "Wanting to focus seriously on your art career and going to NYSA."_

 _"I haven't gotten in yet and you seem to have forgotten about Aiden - my boyfriend."_

 _"This Danish prince is very tenacious Peaches. He sees how amazing you are and wants to have you."_

 _"Like a possession? No wonder I turned him down."_

 _The two best friends laughed and rested her head into the pillow. "I just hope you have a good time," Riley mumbled into the pillow._

 _Maya smiled and nodded, "I'll try but it probably won't be too great of a time since you won't be there with me to enjoy it."_

 _"I'll be back here holding down the fort, ready for you to come home with all your stories about your crazy New York adventures."_

 _"Of course," Maya said happily, "But then again I'll be texting you every single second of every day that I'm there."_

 _"But what about during your interview? You can't text me during that, Peaches."_

 _"Then I'll call you right after."_

 _"No," Riley objected, "Tell me in person when you get back."_

 _"Okay, okay, Riles," Maya turned to her night stand and switched off her lamp, "Now let's go to bed, okay?"_

 _Riley nodded into the darkness, "Okay."_

 _In the cover of night, Maya called to her best friend, "Hey Riles?"_

 _"Yeah Peaches?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Because," Lucas took her hand and gently guided her to his trunk and in the back of his pickup truck was a blanket and wicker basket. Her boyfriend had obviously planned a picnic for the two of them and Riley was currently thanking God that she actually tried to look cute today._

 _"Lucas," She said breathlessly and moved to kiss him, "It's gorgeous."_

 _"And my mom made it so we won't have to worry about food poisoning."_

 _The two of them laid out the blanket on the bed of his pickup and easily settled into a comfort position. When they had finished the food in its entirety Riley moved over to him and nestled into his chest. His arms wrapped around her slender body which fit perfectly into his muscular side and she allowed herself to feel relaxed. The brunette, wanting to remember this moment with the sun setting and being in the arms of her boyfriend pulled out her cell phone._

 _"What are you doin'?" Lucas asked her, his voice barely above a gravely whisper._

 _"I wanna remember this moment," She said to him._

 _Her smart phone was on selfie mode and she handed it to him since he always seemed to find just the right angles of pictures of the two of them. They kissed once and Lucas managed to get a picture of it and when he handed her phone back to her so they could look at the various pictures of the two of them, Riley smiled._

 _"Ya know, we're a cute couple," She concluded playfully._

 _"Yeah, like beauty," He motioned to her, "And the beast," Lucas made began flexing his very impressive muscles in an over exaggerated way that made Riley giggle._

 _What's wrong?" Lucas' voice cut through her musings._

 _"Nothing's wrong," She said with a sigh as she wriggled out of his hold only to rest her head on his toned thighs._

 _"You have that crease in between your eyebrows," He touched that space with his forefinger as evidence. "What're you thinkin' about?"_

 _Riley swallowed and decided to voice her fears, "Do you think we might leave 'Creek and never come back?"_

 _Lucas let out a thoughtful breath before responding to her question, "I think our home has a way of callin' back to us, even after we leave it home never leaves us."_

 _Riley smiled softly and chuckled even softer._

 _"What?" Lucas asked. "Not what you wanted to hear?"_

 _The brunette shook her head. "No, not that."_

 _"Then what is it?" He prodded._

 _"When you want to be, Lucas Friar, you can be insanely profound."_

 **(Chapter Thirty Three)**

Riley sprayed the hose over the next car that came up to her station. The cheerleading car wash fundraiser had been a big hit, beginning the minute school had ended for the day and would end at around seven in the evening. She got Smackle and Farkle to hand out the stuff for her campaign at the front entrance, along with the pastries for the bake sale they were running next to the carwash, and she was happy to hear that it was going well.

"This car wash was a great idea, Nikki." Riley informed the acting head captain.

"Just like that bake sale, Riles," Nikki responded as she began washing down the windshield of an available car. "And the whole campaigning thing - wish I had thought of that when I was running for president last year."

"I just hope that I win," Riley said with a slow sigh, "At first I wasn't all that interested but now it's really bringing out my competitive side. And I can really see myself getting stuff done, especially since one of my really good friends is running for vice president."

"That genius chick, Smackle right?"

The brunette nodded as she finished hosing the car down around the same time Nikki finished with the windshield.

"She's freaking insane," Riley gave Nikki a warning look prompting the cheerleader to add quickly, "But in the best way, obviously. She gets crap done."

"And if we win, we're going to shop having an end of the year camping trip," Riley said with a smile.

"Well good luck because your opponent, from B team is like a blood hungry shark and I think she hates you."

"Really?" Nikki nodded vigorously, "What makes you say that?"

Nikki leaned in conspiratorially, "I hear her in the locker room with other girls from B team talking mad crap about you. She goes on and on about how you don't deserve to be on A team, how you're just there because of your dad - "

Riley furrowed her brows in confusion, " - My dad, what does my dad have to do with cheerleading?"

"Beats me, but it's what she thinks and what she's getting all the other freshmen on A team to think."

"That's freaking insane," Riley groaned.

The two cheerleaders set their eyes on Erika who was coincidentally striking up a conversation with Lucas. "And if I were you, I'd watch her around Luke. She wants popularity that it's freakin' oxygen and stealing the towns golden boy from one of our best cheerleaders makes for a good story to run through the rumor mill."

"That would never happen to us," Riley vowed but a sick feeling of uncertainty boiled up within her. "He wouldn't do that to me, Lucas cares about me."

"I know that I don't have to remind you about Missy - his ex girlfriend that he left for you?"

"That's not even how it happened."

"But that's what the town thinks and now the whole school knows your name and that's exactly what the hell that attention hungry second rate cheerleader wants."

They sent one last lingering look to Lucas who was still taking to Erika and Riley was quick to say, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Go get your man, girl," Nikki coached with an enthusiastic grin.

Riley found herself skipping over to Lucas but slowed down to an easy stride, not wanting to look desperate or hungry for his attention. She wrapped her arms around his firm torso and Lucas easily threw an arm of his own around her shoulders and pulled her close to his well sculpted body.

She felt his lips press on her forehead and Riley beamed, "Hi," Issuing her first verbal greeting.

"Hey babe," He looked to Erika, "You know Erika, right?"

"Yeah," Riley smiled, her eyes settling on their near identical uniforms but their colors of black, royal blue and silver were in different orders to differentiate between A and B team, "We're on the squad together."

Riley didn't miss the way Erika's eyes narrowed at her pointed move to not even acknowledge her as competition. "And you know, the whole campaign thing. Last I checked you were ahead in the projected polls by thirteen percent."

"Really? I had no idea," Riley had been checking the projected polling numbers every hour since they had been posted on their school's website, "But that's not exactly set in stone. You could close the gap before election day."

"I'm kind of at a disadvantage - you've known these guys since the diaper days and I'm a new here."

"Then I guess you would be bringing a fresh perspective to the old Lightning Creek. You should run on that," Riley informed her like she was a child needing guidance and direction.

Erika's beautiful big eyes widened slightly before narrowing, "I guess that could work. But not for the long haul."

"It's a week long campaign, not seven months," Riley shook her head before sending a look to her boyfriend, "I've actually got to talk to Luke for a sec," She pulled away from him only to lace her hand tightly into his, "But we'll see you around."

Without even giving Erika a second glance, Riley tugged the quarter back over to a secluded corner by the school where almost no one walked by. Expecting Lucas to get after her for the subtle digs and jabs she had been throwing Erika's way, Riley remained silent. However, she was pleasantly surprised to find his lips on hers and his large hands wrapping around her slender waist and pulling her close to him.

Lucas moved her against the stone wall and his lips pressed into hers a little more forcefully than before. His soft lips made a move to open hers slightly and she complied, wanting to see just where he was taking this kiss. Riley felt his tongue slowly move inside her mouth and instead of feeling gross and icky like she often felt when watching it on TV, she felt a sensation of lightning running through her body and their tongues were soon moving in a dance that she believed to have known all of her life.

When he pulled away, Riley looked into his emerald eyes which were much darker than usual and she smiled up at him.

"What was that for?" She asked tentatively.

Lucas shrugged playfully, "I never knew how hot you could be when you got possessive. Turned me on."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya beamed as she finished off her last painting in art class. Ms. Williams smiled as the blonde artist moved to one of the sinks lining the walls of the art room. It was Tuesday morning and Maya had decided to come early to school so she could volunteer her talents to the Lightning Creek showcase that would be taking place on Saturday evening.

"It's a lovely piece, Maya," Ms. Williams observed with a soft smile playing at her lips, "This is going to be a wonderful showcase. It'll bring a lot of attention to the fine arts at this school, and maybe the school board will reconsider their budget cuts."

Maya's brows shot up and she repeated frantically, "What budget cuts?"

Ms. Williams blanched, "I wasn't supposed to say anything to the students."

"Well it's already been said," Maya argued before saying again, "What kind of budget cuts are we talking about here?"

"The district thinks they need to spend more money on the sports side of the school, especially since the football team made the playoffs, and the cheer team is doing so well. So they're taking some of the money from programs like art and music to fund them for next year."

"This is so not fair!" Maya hissed angrily.

"I know," Ms. Williams sighed solemnly as she took a seat on one of the available stools.

"What can we do?" Maya asked one of her favorite teachers, "I mean, there must be something that we can do, isn't there?"

"If enough kids sign up to take a fine arts credit of their own free will since it won't be required for students who aren't freshmen. Even then, I can't guarantee that they won't take our funds away."

"There has to be more," Maya declared, her face hardening with determination. "And I'm going to figure it out because art is literally the only thing that keeps me coming back to this place."

With that, Maya got up from her own stool and swung her backpack over her shoulders. School busses would be unloading and she knew that her best friend would be in the gym with early cheer practice since regionals would be coming soon.

The blonde stalked to the gym, her black sandals slapping against the tile and her hair falling into her ice blue eyes. Currently, she didn't care about the way strands of blonde hair falling out of her awkward bun, all she cared about was getting to her best friend who would most likely become class president. Maya had a complaint, and she would do whatever it took to make sure the fine arts program was saved.

When Maya got to the gym, the cheerleaders were obviously winding down their practice. They were sweaty but still unnaturally perky and upbeat. She found her best friend talking to a couple of their fellow freshmen and Maya had to force herself not to drag the brunette away then and there.

As soon as Riley finished talking however, Maya grabbed hold of her slender wrist and yanked her over to the side.

"Maya," Riley searched her face and she immediately frowned, "What's wrong, what's going on?"

"The district wants to take money from the fine arts program to pay for sports, that's what's happening."

Riley's brown eyes widened, "You're not serious. They can't do that."

"Yes they can, if they think students care more about sweaty meat heads and girls in short skirts flipping around across a gym than art and music."

Her best friend tucked a strand of damp brown hair that kind of clumped a little bit behind her ear, "That's insane. We have to do something about this."

"And we can," Maya informed her, happy that Riley was immediately on her side.

Determination colored Riley's chocolate brown eyes as she asked, "How?"

"In your campaign speech. Bring attention to what they're doing so that we can fix this. Riles, you're the perfect one for the job. A cheerleader, and a dancer."

Riley's brows came together, "What do you mean?"

"Dance is a part of the fine arts program at the school and so the districts cutting money from dance to give to cheer. We make a speech about how wrong that is and you give that speech at your campaign and get more people interested in fine arts."

Maya could see the wheels turning in Riley's head as she added to Maya's suggestion, "We could even pass around a petition during the speech and then send it to the district."

"You want to come over tonight and we can work on your speech?"

Riley smiled softly, "Peaches, I'm already coming over for your congratulations dinner."

Maya's pale cheeks tinted with a blush that crept through her body, "Crap - I forgot about that."

"Why?" Riley demanded, "You should be proud of yourself. You freaking kicked that interviews ass and you got into that great school and you're going to spend your summer living it up in New York."

Maya couldn't help but grin as she thought on her acceptance to the art school. She had been scared out of her mind the entire interview, but apparently the board of directors had really liked her and offered the aspiring artist admission to the summer program on the spot. Now, her mom was planning a celebratory dinner in her honor while she was just happy to get this over with.

"I just want summer to get here already so that I can get the hell out of dodge," Maya enthused.

"Right now," Riley shivered, "I just want to get a shower."

Maya smiled, "I'll see you in class, okay?"

Riley nodded with a smile of her own as the two friends went their separate ways.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya laced both of her hands in her boyfriend's as she placed a soft peck against his lips, a smile spreading across his face. He was leaning against his car, and Maya against him while standing in the school parking lot.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked while her own smile began to come to her face. Whenever Aiden smiled, she couldn't help but do the same.

His smile was a fully formed grin now as he spoke, "I was just thinking that when you get rich and famous you could be my sugar mama."

Maya pulled away only to playfully slap her hands against his chest. He caught her hands and kept them there, with his laying over her small ivory fingers.

"Ha ha, very funny," She rolled her blue eyes, while her smile continued to grow.

"I'm serious," He was still grinning, "You can set up an apartment for me in New York, pay my way through school and all of my expenses."

"In exchange for what?" Maya demanded teasingly.

He wiggled his brows wickedly, "For my sugar, of course."

Maya leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him once more before replying, "Don't you already give me that, free of charge?"

"I'd like to think of it as an investment in the future. When you get richer than Donald Trump, you'll remember little 'ol me."

Her hand came up to his face which was sporting just a hint of stubble, "I'd never forget you. You'll be with me every single step of the way."

Aiden's smile softened as his hands came to her infinity necklace which rested against her grey v neck t shirt. Their lips made contact yet again, but this time it lasted longer and was so much softer. It sent chills throughout her body, traveling from her finger tips to her toes.

The blonde pulled away after a good moment. "And what makes you think that you won't be rich and famous like me?" Maya asked, keeping her blue eyes fixed on his warm grey ones. "You could be the next Steve Jobs."

"The computer geek and the artist," He chuckled contemplatively, "It sounds like a movie."

"Who knows, our story could be played out as a Hallmark."

His hands rested on her waist and she placed her hands on his biceps, "I don't think people are interested in watching a dorky spazz trying to woo the gorgeous blonde artist."

"One - you've already 'wooed' me, two - don't say 'woo', it's kind of gross, and three - the last thing you are is dorky."

He arched a brow," Really?"

Maya nodded, "Yes, really. You're actually kind of sexy, in a hot tech support kind of way."

Aiden beamed, "Well you're sexy in every kind of way."

Maya's phone chimed in the back pocket of her shorts causing her to groan. She pulled out her smart phone from her back pocket and saw that her mom was texting her.

"I've got to get going, my mom wants me home." She mumbled, "You're coming to my dinner tonight, right?"

Aiden nodded vigorously, "Nothing could keep me away."

They shared one last kiss, Aiden went to his car and Maya who wanted to walk today went her own way.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"We've got nationals coming up and I really want to get the solo," Riley spoke into her phone which was on speaker allowing the brunette properly flat iron her long brown locks.

Her boyfriend's sigh from the other line was heavy, "Babe you're going to get it. I promise, you're the best dancer there."

"How do you know?" She demanded with a groan, "I have to work on my turn outs, my fuetes need some serious work and I keep mixing up the choreography for cheer and dance. But if I get this solo and we win nationals, then I'm a shoe in for dance captain."

"Speaking of, babe what do you think about being cheer captain?"

"That's only for upperclassman," She informed her boyfriend, "But I might think about doing it when I get to my junior year. What about you and football?"

"Zay and I are running for co captains," He revealed.

"That's really cool, I'm sure you guys are going to get it."

"I actually think he wants it more than I do, but It's going to look great on my college apps."

She finished straightening the last section of her hair and began to turn off her flat iron.

"Have you thought about where you want to go for college?" She asked.

Riley hoped he would stay close to home, knowing that she desperately wanted to remain his girlfriend even after he graduated.

"My mom wants me to think of somewhere out of state, maybe up north but I'm leaning towards Smithdale."

The brunette smiled, "I'm thinking about Smithdale too. They have a good preveterinary program."

"My parents want me to major in business," He replied.

Riley's brows furrowed in confusion, "But I thought you wanted to be a vet."

"My parents want me to take over to family business, being a vet isn't exactly in the cards for me."

"Have even tried talking to them about it?" She asked while getting out her hair brush.

"Why would I even bother doing that?" Lucas retorted, "They've already planned my whole life - it would crush them if I just went up and dashed all their plans for me."

"But it's your life, Luke not theirs. And they love you, they want you to be happy."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to at least try and tell them how you feel about all of these. Please, for me?"

He groaned, "Only if you do it with me."

"Why would you want me there?"

"You make things easier for me, more comfortable." Lucas said softly, "We can do it over dinner Saturday night if you're cool with that."

Riley thought over her schedule, she was going to help Maya set up for the showcase but if she showed up early she could leave early too and go to Lucas' house for dinner.

"I'd have to show up a little late because Maya's got this showcase thing on Saturday, if that's okay with you."

"That's perfect. As long as you're there with me, I'll be fine."

She caught the time on her wall clock, reflecting from the mirror of her vanity. It was almost time for her to get to Maya's house for dinner and she hadn't even started on her make up yet.

"Hey, I've got to get going Luke but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah of course."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"Mom this looks great," Maya said as she stared at the bowl of ravioli in front of her.

The Matthews family had come over, as well as Aiden and her family were all sitting around the dinner table.

"Oh yeah, I know," Her mom took a sip of her glass of water and smiled in her daughter's direction, "I'm so glad that Italian place in the city does take out."

Laughter rang throughout the dining room over the sound of utensils clattering on the dinner plates.

"Maya I am so proud of you," Shawn said with a smile, making his beard crinkle and fold.

"You have just come so far," Topanga added.

Cory raised his glass of wine in her direction, "A toast to Maya. We're all going to be working for her some day."

Once again, the dinner guests laughed and they all raised their glasses, saying 'To Maya'.

She felt Aiden's hand take hold of hers. He was sitting next to her, looking very handsome in a pale blue button down dress shirt that brought out his eyes.

Aiden craned his neck downward so he could whisper into her ear, "I really am happy for you Maya," He said softly.

"I can't wait to go back to New York. I felt so alive in that city, it was so amazing." She set her eyes on her best friend, "We need to go there together sometime Riles."

Riley's brown eyes lit up with excitement, "It would be awesome. Riley and Maya take New York City."

Topanga quickly added, "And their parents chaperone."

Cory nodded in agreement with his wife while Riley wriggled her nose in distaste, "You can't be with me for everything, mom and dad."

"Watch us," Her parents declared in unison.

"Anyways," Shawn cut in as he got up from his place at the table, "On to the fun part of the night - presents."

Maya grinned in surprise, "Presents?"

"Well more like 'present' it's just one," Katy informed her matter of factly.

Maya's step father pulled out a large decorative box from under the table and had it passed to Maya who was sitting across from him. Before she began to open it the box, Riley cut in quickly.

"Hang on a minute," She commanded, "I want to get this on instagram."

Maya laughed wistfully and when Riley finished taking all the pictures she wanted, the blonde tore into her present. She gasped softly when she saw a box nestled in the wrapping paper. Her mom and Shawn had gotten her a brand new art easel to replace the one she'd had since she was twelve. Her old one was falling apart and she'd wanted a new one for so long.

"You guys, thank you so much," She enthused happily, "I love it."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley and Maya made their way up to the blonde's bedroom. The dinner had ended and Riley's parents allowed her to spend the night. Maya tossed the brunette a pair of pajamas her way before beginning to change out her own dress.

"Tonight was so much fun," Riley observed as she slipped out of her dress and into a pair of shorts.

Maya nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it was. And I can't wait to set up my new easel."

Riley who was now fully dressed was scrolling through her instagram and passed her phone to her best friend.

"That picture of you already got a hundred likes," Riley informed her cheerfully.

Maya took the phone and looked at the picture on her best friend's phone. Her mom was on one side of her and Aiden was on the other. Her present was on the table and she was grinning from ear to ear. She didn't bother to read the comments, as she allowed herself to think about that moment and how happy she felt. She was with the boy she loved, her family and her friends. She had the opportunity of a lifetime, and for once in her life everything was completely falling into place.

"Tonight was perfect, Riles. Hell, my life is almost pretty much perfect. It's never been this way before and I know that I'm probably jinxing it but - "

Riley's arms wrapped around her best friend's small shoulders and she pulled her close. "Maya, you have a right to be happy. You don't have to second guess it, just live in the moment and when you do that you can really start to have a full life."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it, please follow, favorite & review,**

 **~ Wendy**


	36. Getting Heated

**AN: I've got another chapter up for you guys, be sure to check out my profile for pictures and I have a set of instructions at the beginning of my profile to tell you how to view them.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"My mom wants me to think of somewhere out of state, maybe up north but I'm leaning towards Smithdale."_

 _The brunette smiled, "I'm thinking about Smithdale too. They have a good preveterinary program."_

 _"My parents want me to major in business," He replied._

 _Riley's brows furrowed in confusion, "But I thought you wanted to be a vet."_

 _"My parents want me to take over to family business, being a vet isn't exactly in the cards for me."_

 _"Have even tried talking to them about it?" She asked while getting out her hair brush._

 _"Why would I even bother doing that?" Lucas retorted, "They've already planned my whole life - it would crush them if I just went up and dashed all their plans for me."_

 _"But it's your life, Luke not theirs. And they love you, they want you to be happy."_

 _"So what do you want me to do?"_

 _"I would like you to at least try and tell them how you feel about all of these. Please, for me?"_

 _He groaned, "Only if you do it with me."_

 _"Why would you want me there?"_

 _"You make things easier for me, more comfortable." Lucas said softly, "We can do it over dinner Saturday night if you're cool with that."_

 _Riley thought over her schedule, she was going to help Maya set up for the showcase but if she showed up early she could leave early too and go to Lucas' house for dinner._

 _"I'd have to show up a little late because Maya's got this showcase thing on Saturday, if that's okay with you."_

 _"That's perfect. As long as you're there with me, I'll be fine."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Maya I am so proud of you," Shawn said with a smile, making his beard crinkle and fold._

 _"You have just come so far," Topanga added._

 _Cory raised his glass of wine in her direction, "A toast to Maya. We're all going to be working for her some day."_

 _Once again, the dinner guests laughed and they all raised their glasses, saying 'To Maya'._

 _She felt Aiden's hand take hold of hers. He was sitting next to her, looking very handsome in a pale blue button down dress shirt that brought out his eyes._

 _Aiden craned his neck downward so he could whisper into her ear, "I really am happy for you Maya," He said softly._

 _"I can't wait to go back to New York. I felt so alive in that city, it was so amazing." She set her eyes on her best friend, "We need to go there together sometime Riles."_

 _Riley's brown eyes lit up with excitement, "It would be awesome. Riley and Maya take New York City."_

 _Topanga quickly added, "And their parents chaperone."_

 _Cory nodded in agreement with his wife while Riley wriggled her nose in distaste, "You can't be with me for everything, mom and dad."_

 _"Watch us," Her parents declared in unison._

 _"Anyways," Shawn cut in as he got up from his place at the table, "On to the fun part of the night - presents."_

 _Maya grinned in surprise, "Presents?"_

 _"Well more like 'present' it's just one," Katy informed her matter of factly._

 _Maya's step father pulled out a large decorative box from under the table and had it passed to Maya who was sitting across from him. Before she began to open it the box, Riley cut in quickly._

 _"Hang on a minute," She commanded, "I want to get this on instagram."_

 _Maya laughed wistfully and when Riley finished taking all the pictures she wanted, the blonde tore into her present. She gasped softly when she saw a box nestled in the wrapping paper. Her mom and Shawn had gotten her a brand new art easel to replace the one she'd had since she was twelve. Her old one was falling apart and she'd wanted a new one for so long._

 _"You guys, thank you so much," She enthused happily, "I love it."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Maya," Riley searched her face and she immediately frowned, "What's wrong, what's going on?"_

 _"The district wants to take money from the fine arts program to pay for sports, that's what's happening."_

 _Riley's brown eyes widened, "You're not serious. They can't do that."_

 _"Yes they can, if they think students care more about sweaty meat heads and girls in short skirts flipping around across a gym than art and music."_

 _Her best friend tucked a strand of damp brown hair that kind of clumped a little bit behind her ear, "That's insane. We have to do something about this."_

 _"And we can," Maya informed her, happy that Riley was immediately on her side._

 _Determination colored Riley's chocolate brown eyes as she asked, "How?"_

 _"In your campaign speech. Bring attention to what they're doing so that we can fix this. Riles, you're the perfect one for the job. A cheerleader, and a dancer."_

 _Riley's brows came together, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Dance is a part of the fine arts program at the school and so the districts cutting money from dance to give to cheer. We make a speech about how wrong that is and you give that speech at your campaign and get more people interested in fine arts."_

 _Maya could see the wheels turning in Riley's head as she added to Maya's suggestion, "We could even pass around a petition during the speech and then send it to the district."_

 **(Chapter Thirty Four)**

"You're going to great Riles, I promise." Maya vowed with a confident smile.

Her best friend on the other hand looked anything but confident. She looked queasy as she smoothed her hands over her ivory dress while adjusting the brown woven belt that was wrapped around the bodice of the knee length dress.

"I'm just glad that they're letting me go last," Riley mumbled against the sound of Erika giving her campaign speech in front of the student body.

Riley and Maya were back stage in the school auditorium along with the other students running for office. The Freshmen would give their speeches first, in the order from least to most important position. Riley had lucked out and was able to give her speech last allowing her speech to be the freshest in the audiences mind.

Applause from the audience was heard and Riley felt her stomach drop to the pit of her stomach. Maya squeezed Riley's shoulders which were bare due to the spaghetti straps of her dress.

The two best friends could hear Erika's heels clack against the steps as she descended into the back stage area of the auditorium.

She was smirking triumphantly, "You hear that Matthews?" She was referring to the still applauding crowd, "That's the sound of success. Try and top that."

Maya rolled her eyes dismissively as she chose to ignore the roar of the crowd because she knew that was all Riley could think about right now.

"You've got this Riles," Maya said firmly, "Now get out there and win this thing Madam President."

Riley smiled weakly before nodding uneasily. She wrapped her arms around Maya before pulling away, "Thanks Peaches."

Riley turned to head up the steps when the principal called her name. She got to the stage and was greeted by the sound of loud cheering from one particular section. She saw the section included her cheerleading squad, Lucas and his friends as well as Smackle, Auggie, Ava, Farkle and Aiden. Her hear warmed and her nerves calmed slightly, especially when her eyes locked with her boyfriend's encouraging gaze.

She stepped onto the wooden podium and chuckled nervously. Her speech was already placed onto the given space. Riley let out a slow breath between her lips before looking to the crowd.

"Good morning," She began and was surprised by the sound of her own voice echoing through the silent auditorium, "My name is Riley Matthews and I'm running for the sophomore class president of next year. I think," She paused for a moment before correcting herself, "I know that I would make the best choice for president because I identify with every single type of student at this school like the athletes, the mathletes, the artists, the tech geniuses - all of you guys. And I want more than anything for every student in this school to have the best high school experience possible. I'm ready to take action to preserve our high school experience. I would like to start now by introducing a petition to stop the school board from draining funds from the fine arts program to dispense to other avenues." She looked to Maya who was coming through the crowds passing several petitions along with pens through the rows of students, "I honestly believe that the fire arts program deserves recognition and I hope you guys think that as well."

She smiled happily when she saw that a lot of students began signing the petitions as they were being handed to them. Riley was put at ease because even if she lost to Erika the fine arts program may just remain intact.

"I hope you guys vote for me for class president because I want to keep doing things for our school like this." She exhaled once more, "Thank you so much."

When Riley turned to go there was an applause that had her looking into the worried eyes of Erika and the ecstatic smile of Maya.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley flew into Lucas' waiting arms when she came out of the auditorium. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist which lifted her up the ground and spun her into a circle.

"You did amazing, babe!" He exclaimed.

"Really, you think so?" She asked softly.

"Completely blew Erika's speech out of the water. You've got this in the bag."

"I hope so," She informed him softly, "I really want this, a lot more than I thought I did."

"You're going to get this, babe. I promise."

He set her down onto the grown gently but their hands laced together and they moved to the side while students began filtering out of the auditorium. They would have to get to third period since the campaign speeches took first and second period out of the students day.

"I asked my mom if I could come over to your place after Maya's showcase, she said it was cool."

Lucas smiled down at her, "Really?"

Riley gave a nod of affirmation, "Yeah."

"That's great, Riles. I'll tell my mom."

The bell rung and the high school couple shared a quick chaste kiss.

"See you after class?" He asked.

"Of course."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya adjusted the strap of her felt bag as she exited her mom's car. Her black ankle boots hit the gravel road while Shawn helped her mom out of the passenger's seat. Cars were still filtering into the parking lot because Maya and her family had gotten to the showcase about a half hour earlier to set up for the art show case.

"Aw baby girl you look gorgeous," Katy said enthusiastically.

Maya smiled, she had bought the black dress with a scalloped sweetheart neckline and a sheer lace midriff. Her hair was in a tight bun, her makeup sparing except for her heavy red lipstick and winged eyeliner with a gold accent above it.

"You've done such a great job," Shawn added as he took hold of his wife's hand and helped her up the steps of the front entrance. "Your mother and I are so proud of you."

They entered the cafeteria which was where the showcase would take place. There were various sculptures, paintings, works of pottery and other artworks adorned almost every vacant area of the expanse of space.

"Oh there's your art teacher," Katy said excitedly before turning to her husband and gripping his arm gently, "Let's go talk to her babe."

Her parents left her and when she was alone for a few moments she saw a bright flash go off behind her. Maya turned around on her heels to see Josh smirking behind her, his camera in his hands and dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a black button down that was tucked into his jeans.

"Hey," He said gently, "Congratulations on the showcase."

He motioned to the section of her own artwork which was complete with paintings, and sketches.

"Thank you," She replied with a polite smile, "You're covering tonight for yearbook?"

"Can't have the rest of those amateurs doing it. It's a special night, especially if it's got you dressing up like that."

Maya couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and to her cheeks. "Is Riles here with you?"

"Yeah, she's practicing her parallel parking with my mom and dad. She's got her driving test in about two weeks."

"Just in time for her birthday," Maya noted. "I'm waiting until I'm eighteen to get my license, it'll be so much easier."

Maya, who had already turned sixteen was already helping Riley plan her sweet sixteen. The brunette and her twin brother had agreed on a masquerade theme and would be handing out invitations to the hall their parents had rented out for the party.

"Those two are going all out for it," Josh laughed wistfully.

Maya nodded and when her eyes locked on his she couldn't help but asking, "Are you going to bring a date?"

"No, not really," Josh smirked knowingly but he didn't move to say anything off the cuff. "My mom's going to pay me ten dollars an hour to take pics of the party. I'll be working all night so I couldn't really spend time with a date."

"Your pictures are really great, Josh. Do you ever think about doing it professionally?"

"Yeah I do sometimes," He scratched the back of his neck, "I've even talked to Shawn about getting into the business but I also want to get into journalism."

"All I know is that whatever you want to do, you'll be absolutely amazing at."

"You really think so?" He asked gently.

Maya smiled back at him and her hand moved to touch his arm with encouragement, "I know so Josh."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley entered the cafeteria to see Maya and Josh standing just a little bit too close for comfort. She shrugged because she knew in her heart of hearts that it was not her business and that she should stay out of their relationship - if there even was one.

"Hey Peaches," She said to her best friend.

"Hey," Maya turned to her and beamed, "You look so cute, Riles."

Riley was in a pair of baby blue skinny jeans with frays in the knees, an off the shoulder crop top with a lace overlay. She had light blue sneakers that matched her bag, her nail polish and while her rose earrings matched her jeans. Her hair was down, straight up until the tips where they curled loosely.

"Thank you," Riley said happily while observing Maya's attire, "You look hot."

"I've got to look as good as my art," Maya replied.

"Hell you could pass as the artwork, Maya," Josh said lowly.

Maya's eyes looked up at him, the shock apparent in her blue eyes. She opened and closed her mouth slightly several times, but she didn't speak. Her cell phone chimed twice from her bag and she opened her bag to view the text that been sent. A soft smile came to her lips and Maya looked up to her friends.

"Aiden's out in the front of the school. I'm going to go meet him, okay?"

"Kay," Riley said distractedly.

When Maya left the cafeteria and was out of ear shot Riley turned to her older brother.

"You could pass as the art work?" She parroted pointedly. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," He said with a groan. "She just looked so good and it came out before I could even think about what I was saying. Jesus, Riles it's like when I'm around her my whole brain turns to mush."

Riley sighed, "It's okay Josh, it's not even my business."

"None of your business?" Josh furrowed his brows, visibly stunned, "Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?"

Riley blushed sheepishly but her fist connected with his arm, "I'm learning, what can I say?"

He rubbed his arm playfully, "I like this new you, Riles, it's a breath of fresh air."

"Just be careful with - "

" - With Maya, I know, I know."

"Actually," Riley said pointedly, "I was going to say that you should be careful with yourself, Josh. You're my big brother, and I love you and I can see how much you care about her even though she's with Aiden. I want you to protect your heart Josh, no matter what."

Josh smiled down at her and took her into his arms and held her close to him.

"I love you too little sis," He said gently, "I've got your back."

She looked up at him and grinned, "Enough to drive me to Luke's house after the showcase?"

He frowned but nodded regardless. "Fine but I can't wait until you and Auggie get your licenses. I can't keep driving you guys around like this."

Riley beamed up at her brother as they moved to the chairs made available for the attendants of the showcase, "It's in your job description as our brother dude."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stepped down from the makeshift stage that had been made available to the artists whose work would be showcased at that time. She was receiving the young artist of the year award from her art teacher and was glad that her family and friends could be there with her.

She stopped to have her picture taken by Josh before walking back down to her family.

"Congratulations babe," Aiden said with a smile of pride.

She smiled back and nodded contently, "I'm just glad we could get this over with. I hate being on stage."

"But you looked so beautiful when you were," He replied.

"Yeah Peaches," Riley said from beside her. "And a lot of people who signed the petition came today."

"We're going to celebrate after this, right babe?" Aiden asked Maya with a smile on his face.

Maya nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I asked my mom and she said that it was cool."

Riley checked her cell phone, "I've actually got to get going."

"Thanks for coming," Maya said with a smile.

"Of course Peaches," Riley replied just as tenderly, "Anytime."

She got up from her chair and moved to where Josh was waiting in the back. His chocolate brown eyes were set on Aiden and Maya who's head was rested on Aiden's shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her own shoulders.

"You'll be fine Josh," Riley coached him gently, "You can get over her, I just know it."

"The thing is, Riles," He began with a forlorn sigh and his eyes still settled on Maya and her boyfriend, "I don't ever want to be over her."

With one last long look, Josh turned to exit the cafeteria with Riley on his heels.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley exited her older brother's car in a pair of black ankle boots, an ivory lace dress with a black quilted pattern clutch. She had put her hair up in a bun while leaving curls to frame her face and put her black studs on display.

She waved goodbye to her brother while texting Lucas that she was at his house. She got to his front door and rang the doorbell. Her boyfriend was the one who answered the door and he grinned down at her, obviously happy that she had made it.

"Hey babe," He said happily taking her into his arms before closing the door behind him.

"It smells great in here," She observed with contentment.

"My mom always goes all out when she knows that you're coming over. She really likes you."

"Well I really like her son," Riley responded.

They shared a kiss before Lucas led her through their house where his mom, sister and dad were already seated around the dinner table.

"Riley!" His family chorused happily, while she made a point to great each of them individually.

Lucas pulled out Riley's chair beside him, she took it and then he sat beside her.

"Thank God you're here," Logan said dramatically, "Mom made us wait for you before we ate and I've been starving."

Riley laughed kindly, "Probably because you've been working so hard in tryouts. Your daughter's really talented Mr. and Mrs. Friar."

"Yeah, she gets those moves from her mother," Lucas' dad said with a soft smile directed in his wife's direction.

"Well she has my vote for the team, I don't really know about the other girls," Riley informed the family.

"I'm glad that you're on the team to help her out," His mom said gently.

Riley nodded, "Me too, but really all of the other squad members are going to be there to help her. We're all just one big family over at Creek High."

"Mom they're stunts are amazing and they're in sync." Logan's emerald eyes lit up with excitement, "Creek high is totally going to win nationals."

"I wouldn't go that far since we're really not there yet but I hope that we get the chance to compete," Riley said humbly.

"I'm just glad my son has found a girl that's got her head screwed on right," His flame haired mother said with a smile.

Riley blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Friar."

The food was passed around the dinner table and when everyone had gotten their portion of chicken, rolls, green beans and mashed potatoes Lucas began to speak to his parents.

"Riley's got more than just cheer going on. Her dance team's going to nationals and she's about to class president."

"Well I hope some of that ambition can rub off on our son," Mr. Friar declared.

Logan snorted, "I know that's right," She added teasingly.

"Luke is actually really ambitious," Riley said firmly but still working to remain respectful, "He's actually one of the most ambitious guys that I know."

"We can't even get him excited for business school," His mother said with a shake of her head, "All he wants to do is throw around a basketball and dribble a football."

Logan snorted at her mother's statement while Lucas narrowed the emerald eyes he had gotten from his mom.

Riley looked to her boyfriend, hoping he was okay with what she was about to say to her boyfriend, "I don't know about Luke's told me how much he wants to be a vet."

"A vet?" His father asked with incredulity dripping from his voice, "He's never said anything about that before."

"Because you guys are always talking about how much I need to take the family business seriously and take over the farms. It's all you guys have ever wanted for me."

"Well who cares what we want?" His mother said bluntly, "At the end of the day Lucas you are our son and what we want from you above all else is your happiness. And if you aren't going to happy taking over the family business and you think you would be happier as a vet then do that and you will have our full support financially and morally."

"But what about the family business?" Lucas asked.

His father stared blankly at his son, "What about the family business?"

"Who is going to inherit it? I mean Landon's not exactly the most financially reliable of us."

"Three things son," His father said with a smile, "We've got your sister if we need an heir so damn bad, plus we've got Zay who could inherit his dad's half of the business and then we could sell him our share."

Riley felt Lucas' hand lace in hers under the table and she was so happy to see him visibly relax. This dinner had gone better than she had expected or could have ever hoped.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya shoveled a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth and giggled when she turned to her boyfriend to see that there was a dollop of strawberry ice cream on his nose.

"You are so adorable," Maya cooed while taking a napkin to wipe away the ice cream from his nose.

"And you are so beautiful, " He replied before placing a kiss on her lips.

They were in her mother's diner getting large ice creams to celebrate the award Maya had received earlier that night.

Aiden wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and pulled her closer into his side and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead, "What's wrong baby? You seem kind of upset."

She shook her head in objection, "Not really upset," Maya exhaled softly as she rested into his arms and breathed in his comforting scent, "Everything's falling into place like it's never had before in my life and I guess I'm kind of scared that any moment now the bottom is going to ripped right out from under me."

"Babe no matter what you are always going to have me. Through the good, the bad and the ups and downs I'll be there for you through it all," Aiden vowed against the low chatter of the diner.

Maya rubbed her hands over his forearms and craned her neck to place a kiss on his cheek, "I love you Aiden. I don't think I've had anyone here for me like you."

"I love you too babe. So much." He pressed his lips to her long blonde hair which she had taken out of her bun, "And you're always going to have me here for you," He mumbled.

"Babe," She called to him idly.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"You love me enough to give me some of your ice cream?"

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley and Lucas entered his bedroom but the minute he closed the door behind them he had her gently pressed up against the wall of his bedroom door. He craned his neck down ward and his lips pressed against hers.

Her hands weaved through his hair which was growing longer and she enjoyed being so close to him. He picked her up from the ground, gripping her hips while she attached her arms to his neck. He walked them over to his bed and gently set her down on it. He hovered over her, his emerald eyes darkening sexily.

Riley, stuck in the moment lust moved her hands to the hem of his dress shirt. Lucas smirked and helped her take it off of him. He came back down to her allowing their lips to connect while her hands gripped his strong back muscles.

Lucas lifted his head slightly before moving his lips to her ear. His hands caressed her face and he whispered into her ear, "You are so damned amazing."

Riley let out a shaky breath before she maneuvered so they could roll over, allowing her to straddle his strong leg. She let her hair out of the bun it was in so it could drape over her shoulders. His hand reached up to tuck a lock her hair behind her ear. He sat up so the front of their bodies connected, his hands spreading over the span of her slender back and hers doing the same while their lips never broke contact.

They only broke contact when he pulled away only to latch his lips onto the side of her neck. It sent a shockwave of nerves throughout her body and in the back of her mind Riley knew that Lucas was purposely imprinting a hickey into her skin.

She chuckled softly and pulled away, "A little possessive huh?"

He smirked, "You're damn right I am, especially when I've got a girl that looks like you."

Riley grinned before moving her lips to his collar bone, pressed her lips to the expanse of skin, and whispered against his skin, "Two can play at that game Luke."

Riley's lips moved to imprint a mark of her own him and he was smiling triumphantly only to have their lips connect once more. He flipped them over once again and began deepening their kiss. Riley didn't know where else this could go until his hand was moving to the side zipper of her dress. She knew that a huge part of her wanted to continue but another part of her wasn't sure if she was ready to take her relationship with Lucas to that level yet.

Riley didn't have the chance to make that decision because Lucas' front door opened and the couple was abruptly pulled out of their lust filled moment.

* * *

 **AN: Who do you guys think is at the door? Your thoughts on the Aiden-Maya-Josh triangle? Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	37. Never Like This

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _"I don't know," He said with a groan. "She just looked so good and it came out before I could even think about what I was saying. Jesus, Riles it's like when I'm around her my whole brain turns to mush."_

 _Riley sighed, "It's okay Josh, it's not even my business."_

 _"None of your business?" Josh furrowed his brows, visibly stunned, "Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister?"_

 _Riley blushed sheepishly but her fist connected with his arm, "I'm learning, what can I say?"_

 _He rubbed his arm playfully, "I like this new you, Riles, it's a breath of fresh air."_

 _"Just be careful with - "_

 _" - With Maya, I know, I know."_

 _"Actually," Riley said pointedly, "I was going to say that you should be careful with yourself, Josh. You're my big brother, and I love you and I can see how much you care about her even though she's with Aiden. I want you to protect your heart Josh, no matter what."_

 _Josh smiled down at her and took her into his arms and held her close to him._

 _"I love you too little sis," He said gently, "I've got your back."_

 _She looked up at him and grinned, "Enough to drive me to Luke's house after the showcase?"_

 _He frowned but nodded regardless. "Fine but I can't wait until you and Auggie get your licenses. I can't keep driving you guys around like this."_

 _Riley beamed up at her brother as they moved to the chairs made available for the attendants of the showcase, "It's in your job description as our brother dude."_

 _Riley checked her cell phone, "I've actually got to get going."_

 _"Thanks for coming," Maya said with a smile._

 _"Of course, Peaches," Riley replied just as tenderly, "Anytime."_

 _She got up from her chair and moved to where Josh was waiting in the back. His chocolate brown eyes were set on Aiden and Maya who's head was rested on Aiden's shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her own shoulders._

 _"You'll be fine Josh," Riley coached him gently, "You can get over her, I just know it."_

 _"The thing is, Riles," He began with a forlorn sigh and his eyes still settled on Maya and her boyfriend, "I don't ever want to be over her."_

 _With one last long look, Josh turned to exit the cafeteria with Riley on his heels._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Maya shoveled a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth and giggled when she turned to her boyfriend to see that there was a dollop of strawberry ice cream on his nose._

 _"You are so adorable," Maya cooed while taking a napkin to wipe away the ice cream from his nose._

 _"And you are so beautiful, " He replied before placing a kiss on her lips._

 _They were in her mother's diner getting large ice creams to celebrate the award Maya had received earlier that night._

 _Aiden wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and pulled her closer to his side and placed a comforting kiss on her forehead, "What's wrong baby? You seem kind of upset."_

 _She shook her head in objection, "Not really upset," Maya exhaled softly as she rested into his arms and breathed in his comforting scent, "Everything's falling into place like it's never had before in my life and I guess I'm kind of scared that any moment now the bottom is going to be ripped right out from under me."_

 _"Babe no matter what you are always going to have me. Through the good, the bad and the ups and downs I'll be there for you through it all," Aiden vowed against the low chatter of the diner._

 _Maya rubbed her hands over his forearms and craned her neck to place a kiss on his cheek, "I love you Aiden. I don't think I've had anyone here for me like you."_

 _"I love you too babe. So much." He pressed his lips to her long blonde hair which she had taken out of her bun, "And you're always going to have me here for you," He mumbled._

 _"Babe," She called to him idly._

 _"Hm?" He hummed._

 _"You love me enough to give me some of your ice cream?"_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Lucas lifted his head slightly before moving his lips to her ear. His hands caressed her face and he whispered into her ear, "You are so damned amazing."_

 _Riley let out a shaky breath before she maneuvered so they could roll over, allowing her to straddle his strong leg. She let her hair out of the bun it was in so it could drape over her shoulders. His hand reached up to tuck a lock her hair behind her ear. He sat up so the front of their bodies connected, his hands spreading over the span of her slender back and hers doing the same while their lips never broke contact._

 _They only broke contact when he pulled away only to latch his lips onto the side of her neck. It sent a shockwave of nerves throughout her body and in the back of her mind Riley knew that Lucas was purposely imprinting a hickey into her skin._

 _She chuckled softly and pulled away, "A little possessive huh?"_

 _He smirked, "You're damn right I am, especially when I've got a girl that looks like you."_

 _Riley grinned before moving her lips to his collar bone, pressed her lips to the expanse of skin, and whispered against his skin, "Two can play at that game Luke."_

 _Riley's lips moved to imprint a mark of her own him and he was smiling triumphantly only to have their lips connect once more. He flipped them over once again and began deepening their kiss. Riley didn't know where else this could go until his hand was moving to the side zipper of her dress. She knew that a huge part of her wanted to continue but another part of her wasn't sure if she was ready to take her relationship with Lucas to that level yet._

 _Riley didn't have the chance to make that decision because Lucas' front door opened and the couple was abruptly pulled out of their lust filled moment._

 **(Chapter Thirty Five)**

Riley closed her locker but a frown was her face as she adjusted the strap of her brown leather backpack she'd chosen to wear today because it matched her outfit. Her boyfriend laced his hand in hers and he was grinning like an idiot.

"How in the world do you find this funny right now?" She demanded as he walked her to her third period class. Her flared and flowy bright orange pants fanning out around her with every step she took in her suede boots.

Lucas shrugged nonchalantly, "Well other than being grounded for a few days, I don't think it's as big of deal as you're making it out to be."

Riley stopped walking and turned to face her boyfriend, "Your mother, your father and your sister walked in on us, how is that not a huge deal? It's mortifying."

Lucas chuckled softly, his hand coming to her cheek, "Babe you're adorable when your upset."

Riley held up her hands in finality making the ruffled layer of her suede off the shoulder top flap, "All I know is that I can never ever show my face again."

"Riles it's not that huge of a deal, my parents thought it was funny."

"Then why are you grounded?" She demanded.

"Because I closed the door, and our feet were most definitely not on the floor."

"You're parents hate me, don't they?" She demanded with an even deeper frown forming on her features.

"Of course they don't hate you, they thought it was hilarious. Logan won't leave me alone about it though. She keeps making fun of me," He informed her.

"I'm sorry," Riley sighed.

He gave her a placating kiss, "It's okay babe, I promise it's not that big of a deal."

"I guess," She huffed. "But do you think it would be cool if we studied at my house today for a change? It'll give me a chance to decompress."

He nodded, "Yeah of course babe."

The bell rang and they shared a hug and a kiss before she entered her class and he walked to go to his own third period class.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley slid into her desk and settled her bag beside her feet. She crossed her right leg over her left one and placed her folded hands on her desk. She felt eyes glaring at the back of her head and Riley turned to see Erika who looked like she was trying to kill her with her eyes. Riley furrowed her brows in confusion before turning back to the front of the room, the stray hairs that were falling from her bun moving with her.

The intercom system buzzed on and Riley heard the principal begin to speak.

"Good morning students, the ballots are in for next year's class officers." Riley visibly tensed as she began waiting for the principal to announce the Freshman class president. "For the Sophomore class of next year your class president will be Riley Matthews."

Applause scattered throughout her class but she heard shoes scrape against the tile and saw Erika storm out in a rage while their teacher called after the obviously angry teenager.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stretched in her seat as she finished up one more spread in the yearbook. She had decided to use half of her lunch to do one of the spreads that hadn't been done right. She knew that Josh would have to go back and do them over again she knew that stressed him out when he had to go back and fix them.

"Hey," She heard Josh call from behind her as he slid into the seat next to her like he usually did. "What are you doing here during lunch?"

"I was fixing one of the spreads," Maya informed him, "So you wouldn't have to do it. I know that stresses you out."

"Thank you for that," He said with an approving glance to what she did with the spreads, "We've got a deadline for the books. They're going to print in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I know," She nodded with a teasing smile, "You've been going on and on about it for week, Josh."

"I'm sorry about that," But he didn't look too sheepish, "But this is my first year as senior editor - it has to be perfect."

"You're going to be editor next year, right?" Maya asked tentatively.

"Yeah," He looked to her, "About that, I was wondering if you wanted to be the junior editor next year? It would be really good on your college apps."

Maya shrugged, "I mean sure. I'm doing yearbook next year, might as well get a title for it."

Josh chuckled, "That's all this is to you? A title?"

The blonde looked at him teasingly, "Of course that's all this is to me. My grades aren't exactly perfect I've got to look somewhat attractive to colleges."

"Good to know, Maya, good to know."

Maya giggled softly, "Look Josh, you know I love yearbook. I really didn't know that it would be as fun as it has been but I'd genuinely love to be junior editor."

Josh grinned, "I'm glad you know where your priorities lie."

"Well currently my priorities are with my art but yearbook is pretty high up there," She informed him.

"That's good, you should live for you Maya." He smiled to her and his eyes flitted over her body, "I like the all black look you're rocking."

Maya looked down at her black high waisted shorts black ankle studded boots, black tank top and black leather jacket and smiled back up at him. The bell rang and Josh who had a free period stayed where he was while Maya got up and picked up her binder and backpack.

"I've got to get to class but will you text me if there's any trouble with the spreads that I did, okay?"

Josh nodded, "Of course I will, but I'm sure that they're perfect."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley nodded at the answer Lucas got on his homework for geometry. She was already done with her own geometry homework and she was currently proofreading her own English paper while helping Lucas with his homework.

They were in her living room, her on the floor with her laptop in her lap and Lucas on the sofa with his own binder and textbook on his lap.

"Hey babe," She called to her boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Do you want to proofread my paper after I'm done with it? I need another set of eyes on it."

Lucas nodded with a smile, "Of course, babe but I don't think I could improve on perfection."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever Luke."

"Hey by the way, congratulations on winning the campaign."

She smiled, "Thanks, you really helped me with it, you know."

"All I did was make you run," He argued. "But when my whole grounding sentence is up, do you want to go out to dinner and celebrate?"

"How about this Saturday?" Riley offered.

"That's cool, I'll pick you up at seven is that okay?"

The brunette nodded, "That's perfect, and by the way you're going to my party right?"

"Yeah, my sister wants to come too," He informed her. "She said she needs inspiration for her own sweet sixteen."

Riley nodded vigorously, "Oh that's totally cool. You should bring your parents if you want. My mom's been dying to talk to your mom."

"Funny, mine too," He replied teasingly.

They dissolved back into work mode and got into a comfortable rhythm of silence. After finishing proof reading her paper, Riley desperately wanted to kiss her boyfriend.

She closed her laptop and placed it on her coffee table. She got up from the carpet and sat on the sofa and faced Lucas. She took his binder from his hands and her eyes met his.

Lucas smirked at her, "What's up babe?"

Riley shook her head, "No more talking, okay?"

Her boyfriend nodded enthusiastically and she moved closer to him and he picked her up so that she sat on his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips connected, sending chills down her spine. She threaded her hands through his hair and Lucas pulled her close.

The quarterback pulled away gently, and ran his hand through her hair until his palm rested on her cheek and his fingertips went through her hair, "You Riley Matthews are so damn sexy."

Riley smiled at him before speaking, "You make me feel sexy - you're the first boy that has ever made me feel that way."

"And I want to make you feel that way, Riley - that's all I really want is to make you feel good because you deserve it," He mumbled softly before bring their lips back together.

The sound of someone clearing their throat from behind the couple had them once again jumping apart because for the second time someone had walked in on them. Riley looked up to see her brother Auggie and his girlfriend Ava standing in the doorway of the living room behind the couch.

"Seriously?" Riley groaned as he brother only smirked and Ava didn't even bother to hide her laughter.

"We were going to use the living room to watch a movie but I guess we can go up to my room."

Riley shook her head, "It's cool, Luke and I can go to my room."

Auggie arched a brow in her direction but didn't move to say anything else. Riley pulled away from her boyfriend, they silently packed up their backpacks and books and laced their hands in one another's and she led him up the stairs.

When they got to her bedroom and closed the door, Riley rested her back on the door while Lucas sat on his bed. Riley busted out in laughter which caused Lucas to laugh along with her. They laughed until her sides hurt and his hands were all over her body and their lips connected to one another.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's paint brush moved against canvas settled on her new easel she had gotten as a gift for her being accepted into NYSA . Her head phones were in and she was listening to a playlist Aiden had sent her ad it had gotten her inspired, thinking about him.

They were supposed to be going out on a date but she was so inspired, she really didn't want to get out of it. She was already dressed in a navy blue and white dress, black heels and her hair and makeup were already done.

A knock on the door had her turning to see Aiden standing in the doorway with an uneasy smile on his face.

Maya set her paint and brush on the desk and pulled out her head phones, "Hey babe," She smiled to him.

"Hey, I'd come over and give you a proper hello but I don't know if your too - "

" - Come over here and kiss me," She said playfully to which Aiden gladly walked over to her and placed his hands over her cheeks and brought her lips up to his and his down to hers.

They pulled away before kissing once more, "Hello," She greeted him.

"Hi," He replied softly, "You look great."

Maya beamed up at him before replying, "Thank you."

"You ready to go?"

She nodded, "Let me just wash my hands, and my stuff."

He nodded before kissing her once more. She walked into her bathroom washed and dried her hands before going back to her room where Aiden was eyeing her half finished painting as she picked up her denim jean jacket and black purse from her chair where they were seated.

"This is us, right?" Aiden asked contemplatively.

Maya turned to her painting to where she could look at her painting. It was the two of them, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, their backs turned her hair loose and flowing and her head rested on her boyfriend's shoulders.

"You're so talented, Maya," He complimented with a grin.

"You only like it when I do paintings of the two of us," Maya replied with a teasing smile.

She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. They kissed gently before pulling away.

"You ready to go?" He asked again and this time Maya nodded.

"Yeah," She pulled away from him only to weave her hand in his, "Let's get this show on the road."

They were planning on going to the park where there would be an art show in the park. Aiden was the one who had bought the tickets for the art show and she excited to go with him.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya flopped down on Riley's couch and exhaled. She had just gotten back from her date with Aiden but came to Riley's place so that she could spend the night with her best friend. She had changed into a pair of sweats just like Riley but instead of going to bed they wanted to stay up and talk to each other.

"So how did the date go?" Riley asked her best friend.

Maya sat across from her on the sofa and folded her legs as she pulled one of the throw pillows in between her lap and smiled.

"It was so adorable how he tried to sound like he knew what he was looking at just to make me happy. He's so amazing," Maya enthused.

Riley grinned, "I'm so glad you had fun and that you guys are still going strong."

"Of course we're still going strong. Why wouldn't we be?"

Riley gave her a look of disbelief and stared at her best friend, "My brother, my brother oh and my brother."

Maya huffed sharply, "I guess a part of me will always like Josh - you can never forget your first crush but I know in my heart that right now and probably forever I belong with Aiden."

"I'm just glad that you're happy and if you're happy with Aiden and if you stop being happy with him Maya you don't have to feel bad about breaking up with him, ever."

"I don't think I'll ever feel unhappy with him. It's like my heart's been broken for most of my life and he's fixed it. You can't get over someone when you love them like I love him."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley slid into the booth of the Italian restaurant she and Lucas had decided to go to for their date. She was in a black skirt, a new floral top and black blazer with a matching clutch and patent leather heels. Her hair was in a low ponytail but she kept a few strands of hair in her face.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight," Lucas said gently when he slid in next to her.

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

A server walked up to the couple and smiled down at them holding menus in his hands. "Good evening my name is Matt and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you guys off with an appetizer tonight?"

Riley looked to Lucas and shook her head softly so Lucas turned to the server, "Actually we'll just look through the menus for now, thank you."

"Alright," Matt placed the menus onto the table in front of the two of them and when he walked off to let them think about what they would order Riley and Lucas opened their menus and looked to what was available for them to eat.

"I'd really love some pasta tonight," Riley said softly.

"I think I should get some pasta," He replied to which Riley gave him an odd look, "What?"

"Since when have you ever gotten a salad, Luke?"

"Since I've gotten such a great girlfriend - I need to watch my figure babe."

Riley rolled her eyes and laughed as she hit him gently with her menu. Before Riley could speak to him, she heard a voice that had her hackles rising.

"Well isn't this such a lovely surprise," Missy Bradford cooed as she approached the couple with the blond douche from East Central High she had cheated on Lucas with, "My ex boyfriend and his downgrade."

The blond Missy had her arms wrapped around smirked down at them, "Well you got the upgrade now babe. Can't say the same about him."

Lucas eyes narrowed and before Riley could get a hold of the situation that was about to go down Lucas was standing up and towering over Missy's new flame.

"You have got five seconds to get the hell out of my face before I lay you out on the floor right here right now."

The blond guy just smirked up at him but Riley could see the fear in his eyes clear as day, "Try it. You're just a country hick who can't keep a girl if she was handcuffed to him. I wouldn't be surprised if she left you right now. Hell, she'd probably leave you for me in a heartbeat - "

The idiot Missy had left Lucas took Lucas' right hook to his face which had him laying on the ground out cold. Riley quickly flew out of her seat when Lucas tackled the idiot and she tried to get Lucas off of him but that seemed to be the very last thing on Lucas' mind.

Lucas pounded into his face, hit after hit after hit.

"Lucas!" Riley screamed at the top of her lungs but he didn't hear her. Or maybe he couldn't hear her. Again she called his name to him, but he didn't hear her until the third time. He seemed to snap out of his rage and all Riley could see was his bloodied fist and the even bloodier look in his eyes.

Riley took a step back and all she felt was fear.

"Riley," He called to her but she didn't want to stick around for him to try and explain himself.

She grabbed her purse and left the restaurant with Lucas following after her. She was furiously texting her brother hoping that he could come and get her. He had agreed and asked him to meet her down the street from the restaurant.

"Riley," She heard Lucas call to her again, "Please let's just talk about this."

He tried to reach out to her with the hand that still had that guy's blood on it.

"No," She said firmly, moving her arms out of his reach, "Don't touch me Lucas, not right now please do not touch me."

"I couldn't let him disrespect you like that - especially in front of me!"

"So your solution is to beat the living crap out of him?" She shouted furiously, "Like some kind of lunatic?"

"I know it was wrong but please Riley please just - "

" - No," She said again, much softer this time, "Just go back to your truck and leave me alone for right now. My brother is going to come get me."

"Riley please, at least let me stay here with you until Josh gets here."

"No, not a chance. I don't even want to look at you right now because all I can see is you beating someone and that is not who I thought you were, Luke."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya climbed into Riley's bedroom window to see her best friend had just gotten in. Maya was waiting with her open arms, ready to comfort her. They had been texting back and forth since the incident at the restaurant had gone off and Josh had come to pick her up.

Maya sat on Riley's bed and Riley rested her head on the blonde's lap. Maya smoothed Riley's hair away from her face.

Riley found herself asking her best friend, "Do you think that I over reacted, Peaches?"

Maya exhaled slowly, "I can't tell you how to react to something like that, Riles."

"Do you think that I should forgive him?" Riley asked softly.

"I think you guys should talk after you've calmed down but if you want to forgive him that's all up to you. Not me."

"Oh my God, I have never ever seen him like that a day in my life," Riley mumbled softly, "I mean I've seen him get angry before, but never anything like this - ever."

"Riles I'm sorry you had to see him like that," Maya replied gently, "I know you hate to see violence."

"What if he gets into trouble over this, Peaches?" Riley reasoned frantically, "He basically assaulted this guy, he could get into so much trouble for hitting him like that."

"The guy has to press charges for that to happen." Maya shook her head, "But you can't think like that Riles, you can't. You just have to stay positive."

The brunette huffed harshly, "I can't stay positive when my boyfriend could do something like that to defend my honor like it's the freaking dark ages for God's sake." Riley got up from Maya's lap to look her in the eyes.

Maya looked at Riley's tear streaked face and sighed to herself. She wanted Riley to be happy and it destroyed her when people hurt her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya exited Riley's bedroom and closed the door behind her just as Josh was coming out of his own bedroom.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Maya asked tentatively.

Josh nodded, "Yeah she did."

"Oh my God," Maya grumbled angrily, "I could kick his ass for doing something like that."

"In a way I could get why he would do something like that," Josh argued.

Maya rolled her eyes. Of course the boxer would try and justify someone beating someone else up, "Please don't tell me you're trying to take his side."

Josh sighed which dissolved into a low chuckle, "No I'm not taking his side but I could get his desire to kick the ass of some asshole insulting the girl he cares about."

Maya looked into his eyes and she felt unsettled by how deeply he looked into them.

"I think Maya, if someone talked to you the way that guy talked to my sister, I would beat the living daylights out of him."

* * *

 **AN: So do you thing Riley should forgive him? Please follow, favorite & reveiw,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	38. Someday

**AN: School is starting soon, Aug 22 so I'm trying to get as many chapters out as I can.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _Riley slid into her desk and settled her bag beside her feet. She crossed her right leg over her left one and placed her folded hands on her desk. She felt eyes glaring at the back of her head and Riley turned to see Erika who looked like she was trying to kill her with her eyes. Riley furrowed her brows in confusion before turning back to the front of the room, the stray hairs that were falling from her bun moving with her._

 _The intercom system buzzed on and Riley heard the principal begin to speak._

 _"Good morning students, the ballots are in for next year's class officers." Riley visibly tensed as she began waiting for the principal to announce the Freshman class president. "For the Sophomore class of next year, your class president will be Riley Matthews."_

 _Applause scattered throughout her class but she heard shoes scrape against the tile and saw Erika storm out in a rage while their teacher called after the obviously angry teenager._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Hi," He replied softly, "You look great."_

 _Maya beamed up at him before replying, "Thank you."_

 _"You ready to go?"_

 _She nodded, "Let me just wash my hands, and my stuff."_

 _He nodded before kissing her once more. She walked into her bathroom washed and dried her hands before going back to her room where Aiden was eyeing her half finished painting as she picked up her denim jean jacket and black purse from her chair where they were seated._

 _"This is us, right?" Aiden asked contemplatively._

 _Maya turned to her painting to where she could look at her painting. It was the two of them, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, their backs turned her hair loose and flowing and her head rested on her boyfriend's shoulders._

 _"You're so talented, Maya," He complimented with a grin._

 _"You only like it when I do paintings of the two of us," Maya replied with a teasing smile._

 _She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. They kissed gently before pulling away._

 _"You ready to go?" He asked again and this time, Maya nodded._

 _"Yeah," She pulled away from him only to weave her hand in his, "Let's get this show on the road."_

 _They were planning on going to the park where there would be an art show in the park. Aiden was the one who had bought the tickets for the art show and she excited to go with him._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _The blond Missy had her arms wrapped around smirked down at them, "Well you got the upgrade now babe. Can't say the same about him."_

 _Lucas' eyes narrowed and before Riley could get a hold of the situation that was about to go down Lucas was standing up and towering over Missy's new flame._

 _"You have got five seconds to get the hell out of my face before I lay you out on the floor right here right now."_

 _The blond guy just smirked up at him but Riley could see the fear in his eyes clear as day, "Try it. You're just a country hick who can't keep a girl if she was handcuffed to him. I wouldn't be surprised if she left you right now. Hell, she'd probably leave you for me in a heartbeat - "_

 _The idiot Missy had left Lucas took Lucas' right hook to his face which had him laying on the ground out cold. Riley quickly flew out of her seat when Lucas tackled the idiot and she tried to get Lucas off of him but that seemed to be the very last thing on Lucas' mind._

 _Lucas pounded into his face, hit after hit after hit._

 _"Lucas!" Riley screamed at the top of her lungs but he didn't hear her. Or maybe he couldn't hear her. Again she called his name to him, but he didn't hear her until the third time. He seemed to snap out of his rage and all Riley could see was his bloodied fist and the even bloodier look in his eyes._

 _Riley took a step back and all she felt was fear._

 _"Riley," He called to her but she didn't want to stick around for him to try and explain himself._

 _She grabbed her purse and left the restaurant with Lucas following after her. She was furiously texting her brother hoping that he could come and get her. He had agreed and asked him to meet her down the street from the restaurant._

 _"Riley," She heard Lucas call to her again, "Please let's just talk about this."_

 _He tried to reach out to her with the hand that still had that guy's blood on it._

 _"No," She said firmly, moving her arms out of his reach, "Don't touch me, Lucas, not right now please do not touch me."_

 _"I couldn't let him disrespect you like that - especially in front of me!"_

 _"So your solution is to beat the living crap out of him?" She shouted furiously, "Like some kind of lunatic?"_

 _"I know it was wrong but please Riley please just - "_

 _" - No," She said again, much softer this time, "Just go back to your truck and leave me alone for right now. My brother is going to come get me."_

 _"Riley please, at least let me stay here with you until Josh gets here."_

 _"No, not a chance. I don't even want to look at you right now because all I can see is you beating someone and that is not who I thought you were, Luke."_

 **(Chapter Thirty-Six)**

Riley, who was currently drenched in sweat from head to toe as she moved off of the football field to the bleachers where the water cooler was waiting for her. The coach was running the cheerleaders ragged since they had placed second at regionals and nationals would be in a few weeks, two days before the last day of school.

Riley had been so out of it at practice, with so much on her mind. She was not only stressed out about her birthday party tomorrow - having invited nearly the entire school - but she was also stressed out about her boyfriend. She hadn't spoken to Luke since their fight and she wondered where they stood in their relationship.

It was like this up until practice ended and she walking home. A car that she recognized as her boyfriend's truck pulled up next to her. Riley turned to his truck and he rolled down his window, just as she was taking out her ear buds.

"Hey," She sighed softly.

Lucas smiled weakly back at her, "Hey," He mumbled, "Can we talk?"

Riley thought for a moment, wondering if she was ready to talk to him after what had happened between them. Slowly, she nodded before throwing her backpack and gym back in the back of his truck and then entering his truck through the passenger door.

Once she was inside, Riley didn't bother buckling up since he had shut off the engine.

Riley looked at him once before speaking, "You wanted to talk to me, Luke. Now's the time to talk."

He only nodded, "I screwed up on our date - big time Riles, and I am so, so sorry."

"I know you're sorry, and I forgive you but you have to promise me that you're done doing that to people because I don't know if I can be with a guy who solves his problems by bashing people's faces in."

Lucas moved to take her hand in his and she allowed him to do it, "I swear, Riles. I'm done fighting."

She smiled now, "Thank you."

There was a beat of silence between the couple before Lucas asked her, "So are things cool between us?"

Riley decided not to answer with words but to place a kiss on his lips of affirmation.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"Oh Riles," Maya gushed enthusiastically as she entered her best friend's bedroom, "You look like a princess."

And Riley felt like a princess in her floor length, light pink, strapless dress. Her hair was down tonight and fell in dark curls while her makeup was light since she didn't want to stain her mask.

The sixteen-year-old blushed, but then began to grin when she saw her own best friend in her own dress. It was black, knee length with a wide skirt and a lace overlay. She had a matching, intricate mask that highlighted her gorgeous blue eyes.

"What about you, Peaches? You look absolutely amazing!" Riley declared.

"I'd better look amazing," Maya said with a frown, "My mom just spent the last hour and a half doing my hair and making me wear makeup. You're lucky I love you, Riles."

Riley only gave her a fond smile, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"And I'm also lucky that I can paint because if I couldn't you wouldn't have a present. I'm just that broke." Maya said cryptically, but all of Riley's confusion was taken care of when Maya pulled a wide, flat present from behind her back. It was wrapped in wrapping paper and there was a royal blue bow in the center.

Riley's eyes widened at the idea of receiving her first present of the night.

"Oh and don't worry, Riles. I gave Auggie's present to him earlier," Maya said just before she handed Riley the painting.

Riley nodded, looking at the present once before she completely tore through the wrapping paper. She was taken aback by what Maya had painted for her. It was a collage of the two best friends throughout the years. When they were just little girls, to when they were in preschool, elementary school, middle school and now high school.

This present was yet another thing to make her smile today. She had gotten her driver's license, was on good terms with her boyfriend and was now sixteen years old.

"Oh my God, Maya," Her eyes snapped up to Maya's blue ones in awe, "This is amazing."

It was so intricately put together, that Riley knew Maya had to have spent a lifetime working on it. She placed the painting on her bed and quickly moved to wrap her best friend up in a bone crushing hug.

"So does that mean you like it?" Maya wheezed, but she still continued to hug Riley back.

"Like it? I freaking love it, Maya! It's so much better than anything you could have ever bought me."

They continued to hug one another until a knock on Riley's door forced the best friends apart.

Josh was standing in her doorway, obviously looking like he had something to say but he now seemed utterly dumbfounded at the sight of Maya in her dress and makeup.

"Wow," He said finally, "Maya, you look, um, you look - "

" - Thank you," She said abruptly, but there was a teasing smile on her face and her eyes were alight with warmth and amusement.

"Did you come in here for something, Josh?" Riley asked while wrapping an arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Yeah," He took one long glance at Maya before turning to Riley, "Mom said it's time to get going. You're party is about to start."

Riley nodded, "Thanks, Josh."

She took hold of Maya's wrist and the two friends exited her bedroom, but she could tell that Josh's staring had had a pleasant effect on her best friend.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya smiled as she took as many pictures as she could alongside Josh. Riley and Auggie were blowing out their sixteen candles, eight for each of them. Riley looked so happy and that made Maya exceptionally happy, despite the fact that her boyfriend was currently MIA.

Aiden, who had planned to come to the party but come down with a cold.

"You want to know something?" She heard Josh mumbled into her ear.

Maya looked up at him, "What is it?"

"You look really beautiful tonight Maya," He said softly.

Maya felt her cheeks color in the dimly lit hall. She smiled softly, happy with the compliment.

"Thank you," She replied.

"Did you come here alone tonight?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, Aiden got sick."

"That sucks," Josh said, his tone sympathetic but there was a bright smile on his face.

"Why do you look so damn pleased about that?" She demanded, but not in a hurt way - just curious.

"Well, I can't pretend that I'm not happy about having you all to myself tonight, Maya. I'm not that good of an actor."

"You should act busy - aren't you parents paying you to take pictures tonight?"

"Yeah, they did hire me. So why are you taking pictures right now?"

"Because I know you - and I knew you wouldn't be able to focus on it," She was just messing with him, and Josh seemed to catch onto that.

Josh smirked, "The only reason I'm having a hard time focusing, is because you look like that."

"And how do I look like, exactly?"

"Like the most beautiful girl on the planet," His voice was deep and it made her blood run just a little bit warmer.

She set her camera down on the nearest table and turned to look up at him. "Why on Earth do you like saying things like that to me, Josh? Especially now, when they aren't going to change what's going on between the two of us."

He didn't back down under her critical gaze. Instead, he stood taller and prouder, "Because for most of our lives I made the mistake of never being honest with you about how I see you. I learned from my mistakes, Maya and I'm making sure that I'll never make them again."

She didn't know what else to say, and even if she did know what to say to him it was time for them to stop talking and get back to work. Riley and Auggie were done blowing out their candles and it was time to open their presents. Before they did so, Topanga and Cory were leading their twins and their many guests outside of the hall and into the parking lot.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley felt like she was going to faint when she saw her Uncle Eric and her Aunt Morgan pulling up to the gathering crowd of party attendants in two cars. One of them was a black jeep which Shawn was driving while Morgan pulled up in the other car which was a baby blue buggy convertible with the top rolled down. On each of the cars were bright red bows on the hoods of them.

The crowd of party goers were chattering and Auggie and Riley's eyes were wider than saucers. They turned to their parents who were grinning proudly.

"How did you get those?" The twins asked simultaneously.

Their father grinned while shrugging, "Your Uncle Eric knows a guy. They're used, insured, paid off and we got a great deal on them."

Morgan and Eric exited the respective cars while Morgan held up her set of keys, the key chain with the letter 'R' and Eric holding up the other keychain that with the letter 'A'.

"I get the jeep, right?" Auggie asked excitedly much to Riley's own excitement.

They were both nice cars but the buggy was more of Riley's type of car.

"Of course, you get the jeep, kid," Eric said while throwing the keys to his nephew.

Morgan threw the keys to the convertible over to Riley and she caught them with ease. The teenage twins walked over to their parents and pulled them into warm hugs. They traded of parents and then hugged them.

"Happy birthday you two," Topanga said to her children to which the party goers with their own birthday cheers and congratulations.

Maya came up to Riley and she threw an arm around Riley's shoulders, "So can I borrow?"

"As soon as you get your license - sure," Riley responded with a teasing grin.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

After the commotion of Riley and Auggie's birthday presents from their parents, everyone had gone back inside to open the rest of their presents. Once the presents had been opened, everyone moved to the dance floor. A slow song was on, and Riley was in Lucas' arms. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist and he pulled her close into his body. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear the beating of his heart along with the sound of the music.

"Happy birthday," He whispered to her above the song that was currently playing.

Riley smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"I've got to give you your present now," He informed her.

"But your family already got me that really sweet card," She argued.

His parents and his little sister had signed a card with fifty dollars inside of it and she had believed that was from him as well.

"That would make me a crappy boyfriend if that was my present for you," He responded. He pulled out a box from the pocket of his black slacks. It was a maroon box with a case over it. He took off the case and it revealed a beautiful necklace. It was a simple, silver chain with an 'L' hanging from the center of the chain. There was a tiny, orange four petal flower with a small diamond necklace nestled in the center of the flower.

Riley gasped down at the necklace before looking up at her boyfriend, "Luke this is so beautiful."

Lucas smiled gently, "You really like it?"

"I love it," She declared. Riley placed a gentle kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around him. "I love it so much, thank you."

Lucas caressed her cheek gently and she leaned into the touch of his palm, "I'm really glad you love it, babe. Logan helped me pick it out for you."

Riley took the box in her hands and asked, "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course, I can babe."

Riley turned around and lifted her brown locks up with her hands. It was a moment before she felt the cool necklace touch her skin. Lucas fumbled with the clasp adorably before she finally felt it settle at the base of her neck.

She turned around to face her boyfriend and Lucas smiled. He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"It looks so beautiful on you," Lucas informed her.

"Thank you," She said again. "This was so sweet of you."

"You deserve this and so much more, Riles. And I want to be the one that gives it to you."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya was sitting down at one of the tables going over the pictures she had taken that night. She really liked the one she got when Lucas gave Riley her necklace, she knew Riley would really like to have that one saved.

"It's kind of sad that you're the only one that isn't dancing right now," She heard Josh observed.

Maya looked up at Josh who was standing in front of her.

"I guess I'm just tired," The blonde said softly.

"That's not acceptable, Ms. Hart."

"Then what would be acceptable by your standards Mr. Matthews?"

Josh smirked and held out his large hand in front of her, "You dancing with me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because it's your best friend's sixteenth birthday. You are obligated to have at least one moment of fun."

"And dancing with you is going to be fun for me?"

Josh was now smiling, "I guarantee it."

Maya huffed, as she mulled over the idea of dancing with him. She concluded that one little dance with him wouldn't hurt anybody. Maya placed her camera in the bag that was by her feet. She then took his hand with a sigh and Josh pulled her up off of her chair.

"Let's get down, Ms. Hart."

She smirked up at him, "Let's just see if you can keep up Mr. Matthews."

Before they got to the dance floor, the song switched from a fast one to a slow song. It was a Sam Smith song and Maya was about to turn away from him, not wanting to dance to this song with Josh.

Josh held onto her hand and forced her to spin inward, back to him. Her hand settled onto his bicep, while his own hand settled on her slender waist. He took her other hand in his and held it close to his chest.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a slow dance," She responded, "We can't dance to a slow song, Josh."

"Well, news flash Maya," He spun her around once before bringing her back into their original position, "That is exactly what we're doing right now."

Maya decided not to fight him tonight. She was tired and actually enjoyed the smell emitting from him. Maya found herself resting her head on his chest and his own head resting above her own. They stayed like this for the next five slow songs until they were the last two people on the dance floor. To Maya, that didn't change much for her because all the while they had been on the dance floor, she had felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"I could make you really happy, Maya," She heard him whisper to her on the sixth song. "I could make you so happy. It would be so easy for us to be together, there would be no fancy dates or fancy gifts - just us because the two of us would be enough for each other. Just like it's always been between us. You know that, right? Please just tell me you know that and I'll be fine. I can walk away from this tonight and know that at the end of all of this we'll be together."

Maya sighed softly and she moved her head away from his chair to look up at him. "I do know how easy it could be for us Josh - I do. Hell, I've always known that. But I also know it's not going to happen right now."

"And that's okay for me right now because the future's unwritten. You may not always be with Aiden forever, and when that happens, someday I'll be there." He smiled softly down at her, "I'm waiting for that someday, Maya. I'm waiting on pins and needles because the second that guys is out of the picture, I'll be there, ready for you."

With that, the song ended and Josh pulled away from her. He held onto her hand and placed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles before turning away from the blonde. He left her on that dance floor, alone with her thoughts jumbled up with his promises of someday.

Maya had to admit to herself that she was curious to see just what a someday with Josh Matthews would look like.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley parked her car in the school parking lot. Maya was next to her in the passenger's seat and craning around the seat to get her backpack. It was a dress down day at school, so the two friends were both wearing shorts, with Maya wearing a black tank top and Maya in a white and blue spaghetti strapped white crop top with blue embroidery.

"God, I really love this car," Riley said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Maya said in agreement, "It really suits you."

"The only downside is that now I can't make out with Luke in his truck," Riley said dejectedly.

"Ew, that's so gross Riles," Maya grumbled, "The last thing I need is a visual of you and Ranger Rick getting it on the back of his truck."

"What do you think has been happening to me ever since you and Aiden got together?"

"But Aiden's hot."

Riley turned to face her best friend, "And what's Luke?"

"A giant meat head," Maya teased.

"Whatever," Riley said with a roll of her eyes. "I've got student council meetings after cheer practice when does art club end for you so I can drive you home before dance practice?"

"Um, it ends at six, but I can walk Riles."

"What's the point of that when I've got a car?" Riley argued.

"You've got nationals for dance next Saturday, right?" Maya asked.

To that Riley nodded, "Yeah. I got the solo, group dance and a duet with Chris."

Maya arched a brow, "Are you excited or nervous?"

"It's really just a mix of both. Like a nervous excited."

They laughed and continued to talk until they could hear the bell ring from the school. They got out of the car and Riley got her own backpack, gym bag, and pom poms out of the back of her car. When Maya was out of the car, Riley locked her new car and put the hood back up.

They hooked their arms together and began to walk inside their school.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sat on the stage surrounded by other dance teams, and her own team. Her hands were being tightly gripped by Chris and Ana who flanked her sides. They had traveled out of state for Nationals and they had fought hard to win this. That was really all Riley wanted was to win Nationals. She had placed third overall for her duet with Chris, their trophy nestled in between the two of them, and she had also gotten first overall for her solo, that trophy next to her.

The next category to be announced was for the group. Their dance was called _Fire Bird_ it was a lyrical piece, with intricate costumes, makeup, high-level stunts and it told a great narrative. Riley and her fellow dancers had danced their hearts out - even Missy, who had really come along in her dance ability and had made cuts for the group dance.

The bombastic announcer pulled the microphone to his lips and took a breath, "And placing first overall for advanced group," He built up suspense with one more pause as the automated drum roll filled the auditorium where they performed, "Fire Bird from the Judy Morgenstern Dance Company!"

Riley, along with her dance team jumped up from their place on the stage. Riley was quickly wrapped up in Chris' strong hold and they shared a quick hug before they were ushered over to accept their very large trophy.

They were caught up in the fanfare of winning and Riley was just happy that the day was over. She had gotten through this and they had won. She was so happy to have succeeded despite all the drama she had gone through with some of her fellow dance team members. All she wanted now was to win nationals for her cheer squad and get through the rest of her Freshman year in one piece.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stared back at the painting in front of her, completely angered by the results of her putting a brush to a canvas. She knew, sometimes she would get so invested in painting that she didn't realize what she had produced until it was done. But never, had she ever painted something like this.

Staring back at the blonde, teenage artist was the warm brown eyes, strong jaw and full lips of Joshua Matthews. She had unknowingly created a portrait of her best friend's older brother, and it sent her heart racing.

"I'm losing my mind," She whispered to herself.

Maya clutched the infinity necklace her boyfriend had given to her and she hoped to God that she would never do this again. Maya pulled the painting off of her easel and discarded it to the corner of her bedroom. She got her cell phone from her desk and quickly began texting her boyfriend.

Maya made plans with him, hoping that if she spent more time with Aiden, she would get over her desire to spend time with Josh.

She hadn't spoken Josh since yesterday when they had carpooled to go to Riley's dance competition. It was a silent, and comfortable drive but it wasn't the conversation they had in the car that followed her around and haunted her.

It was the promise of someday Josh had made to her at Riley and Auggie's birthday party. And it was how that promise made her feel - setting her nerves on fire - that terrified and excited her all at the same time.

* * *

 **AN: What did you guys think? I honestly forgot who suggested Maya unknowingly painting Josh but they did suggest it, and I used it so a big thank you to them. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	39. Hurricane Mentality

**AN: Hey guys, sorry I took a moment to update but I really wanted this chapter to be okay because something happens that I've really been planning since about day one.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _Josh held onto her hand and forced her to spin inward, back to him. Her hand settled onto his bicep, while his own hand settled on her slender waist. He took her other hand in his and held it close to his chest._

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"It's a slow dance," She responded, "We can't dance to a slow song, Josh."_

 _"Well news flash Maya," He spun her around once before bring her back into their original position, "That is exactly what we're doing right now."_

 _Maya decided not to fight him tonight. She was tired and actually enjoyed the smell emitting from him. Maya found herself resting her head onto his chest and his own head resting above her own. They stayed like this for the next five slow songs until they were the last two people on the dance floor. To Maya, that didn't change much for her because all the while they had been on the dance floor, she had felt like they were the only two people in the world._

 _"I could make you really happy, Maya," She heard him whisper to her on the sixth song. "I could make you so happy. It would be so easy for us to be together, there would be no fancy dates or fancy gifts - just us, because the two of us would be enough for each other. Just like it's always been between us. You know that, right? Please just tell me you know that and I'll be fine. I can walk away from this tonight and know that at the end of all of this we'll be together."_

 _Maya sighed softly and she moved her head away from his chair to look up at him. "I do know how easy it could be for us Josh - I do. Hell, I've always known that. But I also know it's not going to happen right now."_

 _"And that's okay for me right now because the future's unwritten. You may not always be with Aiden forever, and when that happens, someday I'll be there." He smiled softly down at her, "I'm waiting for that someday, Maya. I'm waiting on pins and needles because the second that guys is out of the picture, I'll be there, ready for you."_

 _With that, the song ended and Josh pulled away from her. He held onto her hand and placed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles before turning away from the blonde. He left her on that dance floor, alone with her thoughts jumbled up with his promises of someday._

 _Maya had to admit to herself that she was curious to see just what a someday with Josh Matthews would look like._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Maya stared back at the painting in front of her, completely angered by the results of her putting a brush to a canvas. She knew, sometimes she would get so invested in painting that she didn't realize what she had produced until it was done. But never, had she ever painted something like this._

 _Staring back at the blonde, teenage artist was the warm brown eyes, strong jaw and full lips of Joshua Matthews. She had unknowingly created a portrait of her best friend's older brother, and it sent her heart racing._

 _"I'm losing my mind," She whispered to herself._

 _Maya clutched the infinity necklace her boyfriend had given to her and she hoped to God that she would never do this again. Maya pulled the painting off of her easel and discarded it to the corner of her bedroom. She got her cell phone from her desk and quickly began texting her boyfriend._

 _Maya made plans with him, hoping that if she spent more time with Aiden, she would get over her desire to spend time with Josh._

 _She hadn't spoken Josh since yesterday when they had carpooled to go to Riley's dance competition. It was a silent, and comfortable drive but it wasn't the conversation they had in the car that followed her around and haunted her._

 _It was the promise of someday Josh had made to her at Riley and Auggie's birthday party. And it was how that promise made her feel - setting her nerves on fire - that terrified and excited her all at the same time._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Riley sat on the stage surrounded by other dance teams, and her own team. Her hands were being tightly gripped by Chris and Ana who flanked her sides. They had traveled out of state for Nationals and they had fought hard to win this. That was really all Riley wanted was to win Nationals. She had placed third overall for her duet with Chris, their trophy nestled in between the two of them, and she had also gotten first overall for her solo, that trophy next to her._

 _The next category to be announced was for the group. Their dance was called Fire Bird it was a lyrical piece, with intricate costumes, makeup, high level stunts and it told a great narrative. Riley and her fellow dancers had danced their hearts out - even Missy, who had really come along in her dance ability and had made cuts for the group dance._

 _The bombastic announcer pulled the microphone to his lips and took a breath, "And placing first overall for advanced group," He built up suspense with one more pause as the automated drum roll filled the auditorium where they performed, "Fire Bird from the Judy Morgenstern Dance Company!"_

 _Riley, along with her dance team jumped up from their place on the stage. Riley was quickly wrapped up in Chris' strong hold and they shared a quick hug before they were ushered over to accept their very large trophy._

 _They were caught up in the fanfare of winning and Riley was just happy that the day was over. She had gotten through this and they had won. She was so happy to have succeeded despite all the drama she had gone through with some of her fellow dance team members. All she wanted now was to win nationals for her cheer squad and get through the rest of her Freshman year in one piece._

 **(Chapter Thirty Seven)**

Maya shuffled into her seat on the bleachers, with the Matthews family and her own mom and step dad behind her. Lucas and his family was already seated and she recognized people she went to school with in Tri State Activity Center bleachers. A lot of people had come to cheer on Lightning Creek High's varsity cheerleaders and they were able to do so since nationals would be held closer to home this year.

The blonde noticed Riley who was seated on the floor of the gymnasium. She was cross legged, surrounded by her squad and they were obviously scoping out their competition. A school from out of state was currently on the floor, and even Maya with her untrained eye and laymen opinion could tell that they were really good. She just hoped for Riley's sake that her school would be better.

Josh turned to the blonde and gave her a kind smile, "She's going to do just fine, Maya. I promise."

The frown of worry etched on Maya's face only deepened, "Fine isn't exactly first, now is it Josh?"

He groaned playfully, his smile now widening into a grin and causing her own frown to waver. "You sound like her."

She only shrugged and turned her frown into a straight line with the corners of her mouth now slightly upturned, "We are best friends after all."

Josh craned his neck downward and leaned in closer to her and he whispered deeply, "But I'm into you Maya, not my baby sister."

A blush crept across her neck and Maya chased it away with a dismissive scoff.

"You are so full of crap, Matthews."

"Yeah you're right there Hart, I kind of am," He shrugged once in a nonchalant form of concession, "But that hasn't stopped me so far."

"You never know, Josh. Life is really good at catching up to you."

He was silent for a moment before providing the budding artist with a response, "I just hope that when it does you're going to be there with me."

Maya's head swiveled away from the gym floor and her eyes locked with Josh's. She swallowed the lump that had ultimately formed in the back of her throat, "And why would you want that?"

Josh quirked a brow and he inched closer to her, "Because when I'm with you I feel like I could take anything thrown my way. You're strength is contagious."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley was caught up o the high of her team's win as they exited the gymnasium to the parking lot where her family and friends were waiting by the Lightning Creek High buses. The cheerleaders all filtered to their respective families and Riley moved to hers.

Her team had won first place by a tenth of a point, and they had proudly accepted the trophy.

She was swept up in a hug by her parents before being passed off to her brothers, then Maya and finally to her boyfriend. Riley had made a point to wear the necklace he had given her for her birthday, as well as the charm bracelet when she performed. The charm bracelet made a jingling sound when her arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around her waist. He was wearing his letterman jacket and she enjoyed the way the soft leather felt against her skin and buffered against the evening winds when he picked her up off of the ground and spun her around in a small circle once.

His lips pressed against her cheek in a soft kiss before he pulled away. "I am so proud of you," He whispered in her ear, the sincerity making her heart melt.

Her parents had taken her bags to place in the car, Maya was talking to Josh and Auggie and the three of them were laughing quietly so Riley was able to unabashedly kiss her boyfriend. Their kiss was interrupted however by the sound of Nikki's voice cutting through their moment.

"Would you two mind coming up for air for just a sec?" The sassy but sweet cheerleader remarked.

The couple chuckled and pulled apart to see Nikki and the rest of her squad standing in front of her. They all had nice encouraging smiles but also had a look in their eyes that made Riley feel like they had something to tell her.

Nikki was obviously had something hidden behind her back and Riley arched a brow in skepticism.

"Guys, what's going on?" She asked apprehensively.

"We uh wanted to give you something," Nikki informed her before revealing what she was holding.

It was a small brown bear, wearing a cheerleading uniform fashioned of Riley's own uniform with a matching bow between its ears and pompoms on its paws. The bear was adorable and a kind gesture but it was the card that they handed Riley next that had the brunette tearing up.

It was a brief message signed by her entire squad and coach thanking her for her effort and announcing that they had voted her the MVP. As Riley read the card she thought to herself that she was so lucky to be a part of something like this and have all of the hard work she had put into her squad be recognized by them. She loved being a cheerleader and it was moments like these that made all of those long practices, bruises and sore muscles more than worth it.

"You guys are the best," She said through her tears, "Thank you so much for this."

They all swept her in a hug and Riley didn't miss the flash of a camera she guessed Josh was currently taking for posterity and she was glad that there would be a reminder of this moment.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya smiled fondly as she took the magnet that secured a picture of her and Aiden to the inside door of her locker. It was from one of their numerous dates but this picture held a significantly special place in her heart. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders and her hands were over his while his grey eyes were staring down at her and she was looking up at him.

She remembered that moment vividly. The way he looked at her with so much love and adoration, it placed Maya in a warm safety blanket of security. He loved her so much and that kind of love was addictive, and infectious. The way Aiden loved her made Maya want to love him the exact same way in return and she just hoped that she would be able to that.

Maya continued cleaning out her locker and placing the contents into the brown cardboard box by her feet. It was the last day of school, she and the rest of her fellow students had just finished taking finals and were getting their lockers cleaned out before going home early at noon.

When her locker was completely cleaned out she moved to pick up the box but felt familiar arms wrap around her small waist and pull her close to a body she could easily recognize.

She grinned against Aiden's loving touch before turning around to face him. Her hands touched his face gently and she placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"Hey," She said lowly when she pulled away from him.

Aiden smiled down at her, "Hey baby."

He had offered to drive her home after school to get ready for the annual Lightning Creek High School kick back down at the lake. It was an age old tradition where the graduating senior class would host a barbeque that started at six and usually ended around midnight. Also at the party is where everyone would get their yearbooks signed. She and Aiden would change out of their clothes at her house and planned to meet their friends at the party.

Aiden bent down to pick up her box for her, wrapping his right arm around it while wrapping his other arm around Maya's shoulders. She left her locker open like the administration had dictated.

"I've got to go start handing out the yearbooks." She informed him as they began walking down the halls.

Her boyfriend nodded, "Okay, babe. I'm gonna to go put your stuff in my car Meet me there?"

This time Maya nodded in response. "Sounds good, thanks. I'll pick up your yearbook." They stopped walking and she turned to face him. They shared one more quick kiss before letting go of each other's hands. She turned to go to the foyer where Josh and the rest of the staff would begin handing out the yearbooks while Aiden went to the parking lot.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley grinned as she looked down at a picture of her and Lucas in the yearbook. The page was titled 'lovebirds' and showed the numerous couples of Lightning Creek High. They were on the football field, when the team had just won a game. His helmet was on the grass and she was standing on top of it with her hands wrapped around Lucas' neck and his around her waist. Her standing on his helmet placed them at a much closer height, but he was still significantly taller than her. They really looked like the typical football player, cheerleader couple but she didn't mind it one bit.

She was waiting outside the gym for her boyfriend who was picking up his summer workout regimen for the summer. While waiting for Lucas, Riley had not only picked up her yearbook but her boyfriend's as well.

Riley wanted to spend as much time as possible with him for the next two days since she was leaving for cheer camp next week Monday. Maya would also be leaving for New York that same day so she also wanted to spend time with her best friend as well.

The gym doors opened and Lucas exited. He looked completely at ease with his dirty blond hair messy, light wash frayed denim jeans, and a simply black t shirt with his letterman's jacket over it. He was holding a packet that Riley guessed to be his regimen.

The brunette got up from the bench she had been sitting on and sprang into her boyfriend's arms. Lucas easily caught her and gave her a warm and affectionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped his around his well sculpted torso.

"Did I make you wait long, Riles?"

She shook her head, "No, not really." Riley pulled away and handed him his yearbook, "I picked up your book for you."

"Thanks babe. But you didn't have to do that."

Riley shrugged dismissively, "I wanted to. Plus it saves us time."

He arched a brow, "Time for what exactly?"

She smirked suggestively before leaning up to kiss him deeply. The kiss was long before they finally pulled apart to catch their breaths.

"So I'm going to head home and change. Do you want to do something before the kick back?" She offered.

"That sounds good," He replied. "You know I kind of miss driving you around. It gave us more alone time together."

"Well we're going to get all of that and so much more."

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I hope so. I've got to get in a lot of time with my girl before you leave me for a whole month."

Riley's free hand moved to caress his toned bicep, "I'm going to miss you Luke but I don't want to think about that right now, okay? I just want to think about you and me being together for the next couple of days."

Now his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. He nodded slowly in agreement and said deeply, "That sounds like a plan, babe."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya got out of Aiden's car. He had parked amongst the medley of cars. The kick back was in full swing, music blaring, the smell of food in the air and the laughter of high school students. She found Riley attached to Lucas' tongue along with Zay and his current flavor of the hour along with Smackle and Farkle talking intently by the coolers that held the drinks.

"Do they even need to breathe anymore?" Maya observed as she and Aiden approached Lucas and Riley hand in hand.

"They probably have the lungs of Olympic swimmers," Aiden responded just as sarcastically.

Riley pulled away from her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, "As if you guys aren't exact same way." She huffed.

Aiden and Maya shared a look before simultaneously shrugging in agreement.

"Yeah I guess," Maya said finally.

Their two boyfriends chuckled before greeting each other. The cousins began speaking to each other so Maya and Riley decided to go and talk to Smackle and Farkle who were talking to Ava and Auggie.

"Hey guys," Riley greeted them cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Maya asked them.

They all shrugged nonchalantly, but Smackle was the one to speak up. "We were just talking about the school year. About how great things have been for all of us."

Ava moved to hug her boyfriend smiled, "Auggie and I got closer."

"Me and Farkle got together," Smackle added. "And we won the mathletes together."

"Smackle was the one who lead us to victory - I just followed her lead," He argued but there was no trace of resentment in his voice. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed against his shoulder.

"And you guys have literally kicked freshman year's ass," Auggie said with a smirk.

The brunette thought not only just about her accomplishments in dance and cheer but winning class president, getting closer to her best friend and getting together with Lucas Friar. "Yeah I guess we have had a pretty great year," Riley agreed with a contemplative smile.

Maya smiled along with her friends but she couldn't shake her inner demons that were trying their damndest to rear their ugly heads in this tender moment. Her breath hitched and she wanted nothing more than to shake her current desire for the other shoe to drop. It was her nature to not sit comfortably in a good moment. When people like Riley Matthews and her family saw even a hint of grey skies they smiled at the chance of rain. But people like Maya Hart - they battened down the hatched and got ready for the storm of their lives. Maya Hart had a hurricane mentality about her that had come from a pattern of disappointment, tragedy and betrayal that stretched sixteen years.

And if this pattern would continue on, Maya had a gut feeling that she would have to go running for her storm cellar sooner rather than later.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya lugged one of the empty suitcases she had gotten out from her garage up the stairs and into her room. She was so behind on packing for her two month stay in New York City that would begin tomorrow when she left with Aiden. Her boyfriend was going to New York for a conference about the latest technology in computer software and her parents had agreed to let Aiden drive her since her mom had a doctor's appointment that same day.

When Maya got to her room, she was surprised - but not unpleasantly so - to see Josh sitting on the edge of her bed with a smile plastered on his face.

Her nose turned upward in a kind of sneer, which greatly contradicted how she felt over the thought of having him in her bedroom.

"What the hell are you going in here?" She demanded, her tone harsh and bitter but from the way his grin grew she guessed that didn't exactly deter his intentions.

"You're leaving tomorrow and I wasn't sure if I'd get to see you before you left - "

" - Wait, why wouldn't you be able to get to see me?"

"Because I'm uh - I'm going to middle east tonight."

There was silence between them and Maya blinked several times before she broke out into laughter. She stopped laughing when she noticed that he was being perfectly honest with her.

"Wait, you're serious about this?" She demanded.

Josh nodded slowly, "I got accepted to a war photo journalism apprenticeship and it's in a little town near Libya. I'll be gone for two weeks, and it's totally safe."

Maya set her suitcase down gently before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "I didn't even know you applied to something like that, or even wanted to do something like that."

"It was super last minute, but you know I've wanted to use my photography for something that matters. This seemed like a perfect fit for me."

"Are you sure about this?" She mumbled softly to which he nodded in reply. "And your parents are cool with it?"

"They aren't really cool per say, but they support me and my dreams and are letting me go."

She moved to sit down next to him and looked him in the eyes, "I want you to be safe, Josh."

"I know, and so do I Maya. But more than that I wanted to see your face before I left. Was that okay?"

She inhaled deeply prior to her nodding, "Of course it's okay with me. And I've got admit Josh - I really wanted to see your face before I left too."

Warmth filled his eyes and her own heart began to heat up and thunder quickly, "I'm going to miss you a lot, Maya."

"I'm going to miss you too Josh. Do you think you can call me while your over there?"

"You may not answer, or even be awake. The whole time difference thing and all."

"I'd be cool just to get your voicemails and hear your voice," She found herself saying. Maya had never been this candid with Josh about her feelings in a long time. Not since she had given up hope of them ever becoming something more than friends.

He leaned in closer to her and a huge part of her wondered if he was making a move to kiss her. But when he just pulled her into a hug that she was quick to reciprocate, she wondered why she felt a deep seated form of disappointment.

Their hug continued for a moment before he pulled away and got up from her bed. They shared one last verbal goodbye before he left her bedroom and left Maya with so many different emotions and a lot more questions than answers.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley placed the last of her suit cases for her two week stint in cheer camp. She closed the trunk of her dad's car. They would be driving her to the airport where she'd get on the plane to Maine where camp would be taking place. She would be at camp for two weeks before coming home for the weekend only to go back for another two weeks for dance camp.

When she finished packing up she was quickly swept up in a string of goodbyes. She kissed Lucas goodbye along with her mom, and brothers. She wrapped her arms around Maya's neck and pulled her into a soft but firm hug.

"I love you Peaches," She said with a smile.

"Love you too Riles," Maya responded, "Make sure we call, text and video chat, okay?"

"Of course," Riley said with a roll of her eyes before sobering up. "But you make sure to have fun and stop worrying about things turning bad. Let yourself be happy, Maya. You've earned it."

"Riley honey," Her dad called to the brunette, "We've got to get going."

Riley nodded, "Okay dad." She turned back to Maya and they shared one last hug before separating and going their own ways.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya felt Aiden's hand take hold of hers as they continued driving. They would be coming up on state lines in just a few moments and had been driving for a while. They were talking idly and laughing but all the while she could still feel Josh's body against hers from their hug yesterday.

She looked out of her window before turning to face her boyfriend. Maya let out a heavy sigh before smiling, as a means to chase away her bad feelings, and contemplated feelings. She wanted nothing more than to be happy and take her best friend's advice and she reasoned that her ticket to happiness was sitting right next to her. Maya was at ease with him and felt safe and stable like she had never felt before.

"You know that I love you, right?" She asked followed by a squeeze of her boyfriend's hand.

"Of course, I do," He responded, "And you know that I love you, right?"

"I know that I haven't exactly been the most optimistic or even the best girlfriend in the world but I've never lied to you about how I've felt about you and I hope that you've done the same for me."

"Maya, you've got to know that I've never felt this way about anyone before and now that I feel it for you I don't think I could ever imagine wanting to feel like this about anyone else even if I could."

Her eyes softened and she exhaled gently, "Do you really mean that?"

"You're my forever Maya. I don't need to spend the rest of my life finding my one and only because I've been so lucky to find that with you. Having anyone else beside me wouldn't feel right."

"I want you to be my forever, Aiden." And Maya really did hope that the universe could hear her and hopefully it could answer her with a sign.

She nodded and smiled. Maya turned to look at the road where they were approaching an intersection. There was a car speeding past them that forced Aiden to slam his foot on the breaks forcefully. Maya's body moved forward slightly in her seat and when his car stopped moving she was able to lean back and try to catch her breath.

Aiden turned to her and asked, "Are you okay, babe? That guy was a freakin' idiot."

She nodded tentatively and smiled as best she could, "Yeah I am. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He resumed driving and when he turned on the intersection which wasn't so busy Maya turned to look at him but her boyfriend's handsome face was overshadowed by the headlights of an oncoming car barreling into the side of his and sending theirs off the road.

The last thing Maya heard before descending into darkness was her screaming Aiden's name in horror.

* * *

 **AN: So, incase things got lost in translation. They got into a car accident. Their fates are currently unknown (to you guys) so please tell me your thoughts and hopes. Please follow, favorite and review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	40. A Great Life

**AN: You guys, don't shoot me I know it's been forever but school has just been AWFUL! I'm struggling already and I hope that you all have stuck by me. I have a trigger warning for cutting later on the chapter so please be ware. If you don't want to read that part just skip down to my AN at the end and I'll sum up that scene.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

"Would you two mind coming up for air for just a sec?" The sassy but sweet cheerleader remarked.

The couple chuckled and pulled apart to see Nikki and the rest of her squad standing in front of her. They all had nice encouraging smiles but also had a look in their eyes that made Riley feel like they had something to tell her.

Nikki was obviously had something hidden behind her back and Riley arched a brow in skepticism.

"Guys, what's going on?" She asked apprehensively.

"We uh wanted to give you something," Nikki informed her before revealing what she was holding.

It was a small brown bear, wearing a cheerleading uniform fashioned of Riley's own uniform with a matching bow between its ears and pompoms on its paws. The bear was adorable and a kind gesture but it was the card that they handed Riley next that had the brunette tearing up.

It was a brief message signed by her entire squad and coach thanking her for her effort and announcing that they had voted her the MVP. As Riley read the card she thought to herself that she was so lucky to be a part of something like this and have all of the hard work she had put into her squad be recognized by them. She loved being a cheerleader and it was moments like these that made all of those long practices, bruises and sore muscles more than worth it.

"You guys are the best," She said through her tears, "Thank you so much for this."

They all swept her in a hug and Riley didn't miss the flash of a camera she guessed Josh was currently taking for posterity and she was glad that there would be a reminder of this moment.

 _OoOoOoO_

She found Riley attached to Lucas' tongue along with Zay and his current flavor of the hour along with Smackle and Farkle talking intently by the coolers that held the drinks.

"Do they even need to breathe anymore?" Maya observed as she and Aiden approached Lucas and Riley hand in hand.

"They probably have the lungs of Olympic swimmers," Aiden responded just as sarcastically.

Riley pulled away from her boyfriend and rolled her eyes, "As if you guys aren't exact same way." She huffed.

Aiden and Maya shared a look before simultaneously shrugging in agreement.

"Yeah I guess," Maya said finally.

Their two boyfriends chuckled before greeting each other. The cousins began speaking to each other so Maya and Riley decided to go and talk to Smackle and Farkle who were talking to Ava and Auggie.

"Hey guys," Riley greeted them cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Maya asked them.

They all shrugged nonchalantly, but Smackle was the one to speak up. "We were just talking about the school year. About how great things have been for all of us."

Ava moved to hug her boyfriend smiled, "Auggie and I got closer."

"Me and Farkle got together," Smackle added. "And we won the mathletes together."

"Smackle was the one who lead us to victory - I just followed her lead," He argued but there was no trace of resentment in his voice. She rolled her eyes and gently pushed against his shoulder.

"And you guys have literally kicked freshman year's ass," Auggie said with a smirk.

The brunette thought not only just about her accomplishments in dance and cheer but winning class president, getting closer to her best friend and getting together with Lucas Friar. "Yeah I guess we have had a pretty great year," Riley agreed with a contemplative smile.

Maya smiled along with her friends but she couldn't shake her inner demons that were trying their damndest to rear their ugly heads in this tender moment. Her breath hitched and she wanted nothing more than to shake her current desire for the other shoe to drop. It was her nature to not sit comfortably in a good moment. When people like Riley Matthews and her family saw even a hint of grey skies they smiled at the chance of rain. But people like Maya Hart - they battened down the hatched and got ready for the storm of their lives. Maya Hart had a hurricane mentality about her that had come from a pattern of disappointment, tragedy and betrayal that stretched sixteen years.

And if this pattern would continue on, Maya had a gut feeling that she would have to go running for her storm cellar sooner rather than later.

 _OoOoOoO_

Josh nodded slowly, "I got accepted to a war photo journalism apprenticeship and it's in a little town near Libya. I'll be gone for two weeks, and it's totally safe."

Maya set her suitcase down gently before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "I didn't even know you applied to something like that, or even wanted to do something like that."

"It was super last minute, but you know I've wanted to use my photography for something that matters. This seemed like a perfect fit for me."

"Are you sure about this?" She mumbled softly to which he nodded in reply. "And your parents are cool with it?"

"They aren't really cool per say, but they support me and my dreams and are letting me go."

She moved to sit down next to him and looked him in the eyes, "I want you to be safe, Josh."

"I know, and so do I Maya. But more than that I wanted to see your face before I left. Was that okay?"

She inhaled deeply prior to her nodding, "Of course it's okay with me. And I've got admit Josh - I really wanted to see your face before I left too."

Warmth filled his eyes and her own heart began to heat up and thunder quickly, "I'm going to miss you a lot, Maya."

"I'm going to miss you too Josh. Do you think you can call me while your over there?"

"You may not answer, or even be awake. The whole time difference thing and all."

"I'd be cool just to get your voicemails and hear your voice," She found herself saying. Maya had never been this candid with Josh about her feelings in a long time. Not since she had given up hope of them ever becoming something more than friends.

He leaned in closer to her and a huge part of her wondered if he was making a move to kiss her. But when he just pulled her into a hug that she was quick to reciprocate, she wondered why she felt a deep seated form of disappointment.

Their hug continued for a moment before he pulled away and got up from her bed. They shared one last verbal goodbye before he left her bedroom and left Maya with so many different emotions and a lot more questions than answers.

 _OoOoOoO_

Her eyes softened and she exhaled gently, "Do you really mean that?"

"You're my forever Maya. I don't need to spend the rest of my life finding my one and only because I've been so lucky to find that with you. Having anyone else beside me wouldn't feel right."

"I want you to be my forever, Aiden." And Maya really did hope that the universe could hear her and hopefully it could answer her with a sign.

She nodded and smiled. Maya turned to look at the road where they were approaching an intersection. There was a car speeding past them that forced Aiden to slam his foot on the breaks forcefully. Maya's body moved forward slightly in her seat and when his car stopped moving she was able to lean back and try to catch her breath.

Aiden turned to her and asked, "Are you okay, babe? That guy was a freakin' idiot."

She nodded tentatively and smiled as best she could, "Yeah I am. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He resumed driving and when he turned on the intersection which wasn't so busy Maya turned to look at him but her boyfriend's handsome face was overshadowed by the headlights of an oncoming car barreling into the side of his and sending theirs off the road.

The last thing Maya heard before descending into darkness was her screaming Aiden's name in horror.

 **(Chapter Thirty Eight)**

A sense of euphoria washed over Maya as a light began to shine. Her eyes squeezed tightly once, while the light grew stronger. She bitterly fought against it. Maya clung to the euphoria and didn't want it to end.

She became aware of something scratching against her arm, and a voice coaxing her to open her eyes. Grudgingly, she did as the voice requested and opened her blue eyes.

When she did, Maya was met by a kind smile belonging only to her boyfriend. Her eyes widened as a deep feeling of loss enveloped her. It caused her to spring up from where she was laying and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close to her. She didn't want to let go, thinking that if she did she would be letting go of him and what they have entirely.

He pulled away slightly and smiled down at her. She noticed unshed tears pooling into his grey orbs and her heart clenched in response.

"What's wrong?" She demanded quickly.

He chuckled brokenly, "A lot things, babe. Especially the fact that I'm never going to get one of these from you again." He was referring to her hugs and that forced her o think about what he was talking about exactly.

"What are you talking about Aiden?" Her brows furrowed as her hands came to the sides of his cheeks and she caressed them gently.

"We can get to that later. But for right now, I just want to be with you, in what little time I've got left with you."

She continued to stroke his cheek, "We have forever, Aiden. Remember? Forever. Like we've always talked about - like you promised me."

He simply shook his head before pulling away from her completely. He held out an outstretched hand to which she quickly accepted. Maya took this time to observe their new surroundings. She was shocked to see they were in a void of some sorts. It was completely white, there was no ceiling, walls, windows or floors. Just white.

"Come on," He urged her. "I've got to show you something."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Somehow Aiden was able to lead Maya out of the white space they were in and into what looked to be their school. They were standing right in the center of the crowded halls of their high school. Students seemed to be walking straight through them, not even noticing them.

She turned to look at him, prepared to ask him why this was happening when she noticed just how he was dressed. It was a white satin robe, much like how a church choir would wear and she looked down at her own body and noticed that she was dressed in the same way.

"Aiden what's happ - "

He shook his head and pressed a finger to his own lips then used that same finger to point across the hallway to something. She turned her head to see what he was motioning to and Maya was shocked to see that it was her.

Her hair was shorter, and she wasn't wearing the infinity necklace he had given her. With those details, the blonde was able to reason that this was at the beginning of the school year, before she had even met the boy she loved.

Maya was at her locker, placing textbooks into her backpack and laughing at something her best friend had said. The minute she did that, time seemed to slow down. She threw her head back in slow motion, like something out of a movie while everything else around her seemed to blur and almost disappear.

"This was the very first time that I saw you," He informed her, his voice barely above a whisper. "It took me weeks after that to pack up enough courage to even think about approaching you. I knew from the moment I saw you, my life would never be the same again."

She stopped watching the scene in front of them and turned to face him.

"Why are you showing me this?" She demanded forcefully. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"They've given me a chance to go through all of the important moments of my life," He revealed cryptically.

"Who is they?"

Aiden only shook his head, "People that I hope you don't meet for quite some time, Maya."

With that, he held out his hand to her once again and when she took it, the scene changed completely to something new and different.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

She and Aiden were now in her mom's diner. They were seated in a booth across from her and Aiden, but it was them from the past. It was weird how she saw herself through Aiden's eyes, and she had to painfully admit it was slightly different from how she saw him.

When Aiden looked at her, it was like his whole world immediately became centered. Like science and everything it said about the solar system was bull crap because it was Maya who was the center of the universe.

It was apparent now, when they were just sitting there, arguing over the stupidest things. They were debating what was the best type of straw to use for milk shakes. He said bendy straws so the foam wouldn't get all over your face while Maya argued that the swirly fun straws made drinking a milk shake all the more enjoyable.

Maya turned her head to face the Aiden from the present and her eyes filled with tears.

"You really love me, don't you?"

He nodded vigorously, "With everything inside of me. Maya, you are everything that I could ever want and need and this past year that I've been with you was the only reason I wanted to keep going."

His words held an ominous weight that her scrutinizing him more closely. She didn't bother asking him this time because she knew that the moment he held out his hand, they would be in another one of his memories. She just hoped this one would answer her newest question.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

* * *

 ***TRIGGER WARNING! CUTTING!***

* * *

Maya found that she and Aiden were now in his bathroom. The door was shut and she found her boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He was in a white t-shirt, drenched in sweat. He looked like he was in total despair and almost broken.

The Aiden from the present simply clamped his mouth shut while they continued to watch past Aiden do whatever it was that he was doing. His right wrist was upturned while something sharp and shiny was in his left. Maya recognized this as a razor blade and her blue eyes widened with alarm. He pressed the blade to his wrist and pulled it across the taught skin from left to right.

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away sharply. She then opened her eyes again to see that the Aiden from the past was simply staring at his self inflicted wounds and Maya decided to take a closer look at her boyfriend's arms. She noticed more scars spanning both of his arms, running up and down in harsh criss cross patterns.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" She mumbled softly. "Why didn't you tell me you did this?"

"I've always had a hard time feeling things, Maya. And when I did feel something it was overwhelming. This helped me feel something when I couldn't and it helped me feel nothing when I could." He looked down at her and then added, "Until I had you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!"

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this!" This was the first time he had ever shouted at her like this.

"See you like what?" She screamed back. Not caring enough to hide her emotions from him or even clamp down on what she was feeling.

"Broken, vulnerable, weak." He scoffed, "I don't know, Maya. I just didn't want you to stop loving me."

She shook he head vigorously and gripped his neck with her hands and pulled his forehead to hers.

"I will never stop loving you, Aiden. Nothing could make me stop wanting you or being there for you, not the cutting or anything else."

A grim smile came over his features while his hand wove into her hair. "What about death?" He asked slowly.

Maya recoiled in shock and horror. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to die."

He blinked solemnly and he pulled her into a hug. She heard him whisper into her hair, "I wasn't talking about you babe."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya and Aiden moved to a new memory before she could argue with what he was saying to her. She wanted to fight for him, fight for her and fight for them and their relationship. She didn't know what life was like without Aiden and it would destroy her if a time would arise that she would have to be without her boyfriend.

They were no longer in a place she recognized. The couple was surrounded by greenery and an almost paradisiacal. They were out of their robes and now wearing different clothes. Aiden was in a white button down and white pants while she was in a white spaghetti strap sundress. Her hair was pinned while most of it was allowed to fly free and was adorned with a flower crown of daisies. Her feet were bare and she stood comfortably on the grass.

His hand came to her cheek and caressed it before his thumb settled on her bottom lip, "You look so breathtakingly beautiful, Maya."

He on the other hand looked more handsome than ever before. His skin had a healthy glow, his hair was falling into his grey orbs and his smile was so big and blinding it almost hurt for her to look at him.

"You aren't so bad yourself," She replied before adding, "Actually, I lied. You look amazing."

He pulled her close to him and she breathed in his smell. He smelled like spring water and freshly picked flowers. When he held her, she was prepared to fight anything and everything that would dare to even hint that they should pull away from one another.

"You can't think like that Maya. You can't against what's about to happen."

Her eyes widened as she wondered if he could hear what she was thinking.

"Yeah," He answered hesitantly. "I can. It's a perk of being in paradise."

"If this is paradise then why does it feel like hell?" She demanded.

"Because this where we have to say goodbye," He replied softly.

Maya shook her head in bitter defiance. "No! I've had enough goodbyes in my life and you are not to become one of them."

He jutted his chin to something behind her. She swiveled around to see that he was motioning to a long bridge that stretched over a river to an end that was unknown to her. "You've got to cross over that thing and I can't come with you."

"Then I'll stay here!" She argued.

"You have too much to live for, Maya. Believe me, I've seen it and it is amazing. You grow up to be the most amazing woman and I am so excited to see it unfold," He revealed to her.

"You don't have to just see it, Aiden. You can live it out with me," She informed him. "Please," Her voice cracked pathetically. "Please don't leave me. You promised me forever."

"And that is my biggest regret. Making a promise to you that I have absolutely no way to keep."

"Yes you can! You can keep it by coming with me or letting me stay here."

He shook his head, "That can't happen, Maya. You have to go and I have to stay. You have to go be a big sister and get out of high school and take the world by storm. I've already lived my life to the fullest, now you have to do that to."

She closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She sniffled unattractively while his hands came to her cheeks and she placed her own hands over his. "It doesn't have to be like this," She argued once again but not as forcefully as before. Her eyes opened now, to see that she wasn't the only one crying.

"You know it does, I can see it in your eyes. You've already made up your mind because you are a fighter, babe. You're going to live and you are going to live well." He was grinning now. "And when you go back I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," She said reverently. Maya also knew that her agreement to do what he wanted was a silent admission that she would cross that bridge, leave Aiden in paradise and go back to the land of the living.

"I want you to find my journal. It's under the floor boards of my attic. You'll know exactly how to open it when you see it. Can you do that for me?"

Maya nodded vigorously, "Of course I can do that."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her finally.

She shook her head, "I'll never be ready for this," She answered honestly.

Aiden only shrugged, "But you won't be alone, babe. You have me watching out for you and I will always be here for you when you need me the most. Just get out there and live."

"How do you know I'm going to have such a great life?" She demanded. "Right now it feels pretty damn crappy."

"I said your life would be great, Maya, not that it would be easy."

She scoffed, "I guess that means it'll never be boring, either."

"That's the spirit," He said with a nod. "Now come on, Maya."

"Will you come with me?" She quickly added, "To the bridge, I mean. I know you can't come with me. And that sucks."

He nodded in response, "I would be honored."

With that, he pulled away from her and she laced her hand in his. They walked at a snail's pace to the bridge and no matter how slowly she walked, they still got to the edge.

Maya looked at him and saw her reflection in his eyes. She had to admit that despite how pretty she looked she looked broken as well. Maya knew that leaving him, she would leave her innocence behind. She would walk across that bridge and return a shell of herself, completely fractured. She just hoped that she would be able to piece herself back together.

"I'll always love you, Aiden and I'll never forget you."

He nodded but there was a solemn frown set on his mouth, "I love you. But don't let this hold you back from an even bigger and greater love. I've seen it, Maya and if you open your heart to it in time you will be so happy."

"Never mind that," She said with a shake of her head. "All I want to do is focus on our love right now. Okay?"

"And I can respect that."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and she was about to ask him to kiss her verbally but she opted to mentally ask instead. He smirked down at her before taking her face in his hands and pressing their lips together in response.

Their kiss was the best and the worst they had ever had. It set her body on fire but chilled her heart because she knew that it would be the last kiss they ever had. They pulled away after what felt like forever, but also like seconds at the same time.

He pressed one final kiss to her forehead before finally pulling away. They kept their hands laced together before he guided her to the bridge.

"Goodbye Maya," He said slowly and she could hear the emotion deep in his voice. "Enjoy that great life of yours."

She nodded gently and smiled, taking him in now. She was grateful that this would be her last memory of him. He looked healthy, happy and at peace.

"Goodbye Aiden," She choked out, "And enjoy that great afterlife of yours."

With that she turned away from him completely and walked, with bare feet and a broken heart across the bridge. She entered the blinding white light to the sound of voices calling her name, none of them belonging to the boy she had loved and just lost.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya's eyes opened slowly to a pounding headache and the face of her best friend. She was surrounded by her family and everyone that loved her. All except for Aiden. She was aware of his death before anyone could tell her because what she had experienced.

Riley saw in Maya's eyes her despair and was quick to wrap her arms around her. When Maya felt Riley's arms she was reminded of that hug she had shared with Aiden and her heart broke once again.

A sob wrenched through her and silence, save for her wails was what rang through her hospital rooms.

"He's gone," She whispered between her tears. "Aiden's gone." She said again. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone. Maya cried over and over again.

Riley's hands smoothed her hair and her back but Maya was inconsolable. She couldn't and she wouldn't' reason her state of being. She was without Aiden and that was all she felt. She wanted him to be the one holding her. She wanted him to be alive.

Coupled with her grief was her guilt. Aiden had died because of her and her stupid acceptance to that stupid school. Had it not been for her he would still be alive and she wouldn't be feeling like this. Maya's life was a constant reel of disappointment. She didn't know if this would be forever but all she knew was that this was what it was and what it had always been.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya went through the coming days stuck in a haze. Her parents were able to discharge her a day after she'd woken up and in that time she learned she was in a coma for about a week. Riley was able to come back home from camp the Saturday she had woken up and she left the Sunday Maya was discharged. However, she didn't care about that. All she wanted to know about was Aiden and how he had met his end.

Out of the two of them he had sustained a majority of the injuries and died on the way to the hospital. He had several injuries to his brain and ultimately he died of swelling. Her mother was still treating her with kid gloves and she didn't blame her. Maya honestly wouldn't know which way was up if it wasn't for her mom keeping her on track.

Her mom was especially vigilant with Maya when it came time for Aiden's funeral. She dressed modestly in a thick black dress with a pencil skirt and made sure to have his necklace on. She held it together quite nicely at his burial only to lose it when she moved to through some dirt into the grave. She couldn't bring herself to take a patch of dirt into her hands and decided to move her hands to the clasp of her necklace.

She unhooked her favorite piece of jewelry and let it fall into the palm of her hand. She moved her lips down to the gift Aiden had given to her and placed a small kiss onto it. When she moved her mouth away from the jewelry, Maya tossed the necklace next to his casket and it landed with a small thud.

Her mother came next to her and wrapped an arm around Maya's small shoulders. She placed a small peck on her forehead and squeezed.

"I am so sorry, baby girl." Katy mumbled to her sixteen year old. "No one should ever have to go through what you've gone through. Especially at such a young age."

"I miss him mom. I miss him so much." She sniffled through her now falling tears. "He made me whole mom. He filled up all of the little cracks in my heart." She looked up to her mother, "What am I going to do without him in my life?"

"Baby girl you're just going to have to fill up those little holes on your own. You have o be the one that makes you whole, without someone else." Her mother answered bluntly. "You are so resilient, Maya. God built you to last."

But the question that weighed on Maya's mind was if she could last through this.

* * *

 **AN: So the scene with the cutting was basically Aiden cutting himself in the past. Present Maya and Aiden kind of got into it but they worked it out when he explained that Maya got him through that dark place in his life and he never told her about it because he didn't want her view of him to change.**

 **You us just because Aiden is dead doesn't mean Josh is a sure thing. Maya has so much growth to do and so does Josh. This story isn't meant to be about relationships but about the girls going through life and having unique experiences. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	41. AN

**AN: Hey guys, it's Wendy. I really wanted to use this author's notes to get inspiration for you guys concerning the girls' sophomore (10th) year. I already have a vision for how it's going to go down but I'd love for it to be tailored to by current readers as well. I'm going to have this AN chapter be an open forum for you guys to submit ideas and desires for how this year will go for them. It'll be open for about a week starting today on 9/18/16 until 9/25/16.**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **If you're a guest leave a unique name and remember it so when I use your ideas I can give you the proper credit you deserve.**

 **\- Only review on this AN if you want to contribute.**

 **\- Have fun and don't be shy because all ideas are great ideas.**

 **\- Please try to fit the mold of what's already been done in the story, so nothing too outrageous like Aiden being raised from the dead.**

 **\- If you have more than one review, PM me or list out your ideas.**

 **Here's kind of what I'm looking for but you don't have to stick to this with what you submit.**

 **\- Inspiration for their summers went**

 **\- New OC's**

 **\- Joshaya**

 **\- Charlie**

 **\- The squad**

 **\- The art school in New York**

 **After I get everyone's ideas, I'll need about a day or two to map out the school year then I'll get to writing and probably have it done no later than the first of next month or maybe even earlier. So my fingers are crossed and I really hope you guys contribute so this can be a reader interactive story.**


	42. Play Time

**AN: I am so proud of myself getting this out when I said I would. Anyways here is the first chapter of Pt 2. of Easy, Right? I've included a summary of pt 2. I really want to thank all of the reviews that I got for inspiration I plan to use quite a few of them, just not in this chapter. I'm really focusing on testing the girls this year, but this chapter is soft and not too dramatic. Please check out my profile for pictures of how our characters have grown. You need to copy and paste the links into new windows, please don't just click on them cuz it won't work.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **(Summary)**

Maya Hart and Riley Matthews have survived their freshman year of high school. Now they move on to their sophomore year which holds a slew of challenges and drama. Riley struggles to cling to her relationship which seems to be taking hits from all sides, and hold on to her place on the cheer team when new threats arise. Maya works to rebuild a life without Aiden while trying to find out just who she needs to be while being unable to shake Josh out of her heart and mind. She's hanging by a thread while trying to keep it together for the sake of those she loves, but how long can she last until everything comes crashing down? These two best friends will be pushed to their limits and tested to the brink of insanity. A year of school, love, growth, and drama that should be Easy, Right?

 **(Chapter One)**

Standing side by side best friends Maya Hart and Riley Matthews walked through the double doors of Lightning Creek High School on a humid Monday morning. It had been two and a half months since the two teenagers had been to school and the feelings they had differed vastly.

Riley was a boiling cauldron of excitement and anticipation. She was incredibly excited to be assigned her new locker, get her class schedule, get back on the field to cheer and oh yeah - make out with her super hot boyfriend Lucas Friar. Her summer had been a hectic month of summer school as a means to get ahead, a month summer and dance camp, and filled with her worrying and stressing over her best friend. It had left little time for her to spend with her boyfriend but the times they did have together were wonderful. The couple had been separated these last two weeks, however, since Lucas' family had moved to a much larger part of Lightning Creek. They had also been gone nearly all summer visiting family so these last few weeks of summer were reserved for moving.

Maya on the other hand had spent her summer pushing all she had experienced at the beginning of her summer behind her. She wanted to forget the hurt and look to the future. Especially her one month old baby brother Aaron Hunter. Her art was also becoming an even bigger priority, seeing as how she had to get ready for the art school in New York which had heard about Aiden's death and offered her a spot in the second semester of her sophomore year. She anticipated that just as she anticipated seeing Joshua Matthews again. It had been months since she and Josh had seen each other in person and she knew that he would be getting to school late so she would have to continue waiting.

The two friends stopped in the foyer that was alive with the frantic Freshmen rushing to see their friends from middle school, the Juniors they would become next year and the Seniors they couldn't imagine becoming.

"Well here we are Riles," Maya began with a shrug of her shoulders while flipping a chunk of her blonde curls over her shoulder which she had cut just before the summer had ended. "Back in this hell hole."

Riley gripped her best friend's shoulders and shook them once with a grin, "It is going to be amazing, Peaches! We're not those wide eyed freshmen anymore. We know what we're doing now, and sophomore is gonna be a breeze."

"A breeze, Riles? I saw the courses you signed up for. English 3, and Algebra 2? You're just a sophomore."

Riley simply sighed. She took an English class over the summer and had gained her sophomore year English credit and was ahead now. The brunette was already taking an advanced math class, coupled with cheer, dance and her honors courses. She knew it was a lot to handle but Riley trusted in her ability to handle it and push herself.

"And what about you, Maya?" Riley demanded with a challenging brow arched and soft smirk. "You're going to be up to your eyeballs taking after school classes so you can go to New York."

"Yeah but I'm gonna have tutors, not the one doing the tutoring," Maya declared pointedly.

The cheerleader rolled her eyes while inwardly groaning. Over the summer, she'd decided to expand her tutoring service to about five more students and would begin in about two weeks.

"Whatever," Riley mumbled in defeat. "I know it's a lot but I know I can handle this."

"I do to, Riles. You're strong."

"Not as strong as you," The brunette informed her. "Are you holding up okay?"

"I'm not exactly ripping at the seams but if I start you'll be the first person I tell," The blonde said to her best friend.

"Did you guys get your schedules yet?" The familiar voice of their good friend Smackle called to them. The gorgeous brunette was approaching the duo on the arm of her boyfriend Farkle Minkus.

The best friends shook their heads in negation before agreeing to disperse to get their schedules, find their lockers and meet up before the bell rang. They were going to use the extra fifteen minutes students received the morning of the first day of school to their advantage.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

As Riley searched for her locker, she saw a familiar head of dirty blonde hair that could only belong to her boyfriend. He was talking to Zay and a couple of his football teammates that he was particularly close to. Zay saw her first and smirked before tapping his best friend's shoulder to alert him of his girlfriend's presence.

Lucas whipped around and beamed at her, and she did the same. The brunette walked briskly to her boyfriend until they met in the center of the hallway. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and her hands found themselves resting on his bicep. He had grown much taller now, so he had to work harder to crane his neck down to kiss her and she gratefully accepted his full lips on hers.

When they pulled away, the green eyed Texan's smile had grown wider. "You're wearin' my necklace," He mumbled thickly.

Riley looked down to see the necklace he had given the cheerleader on her sixteenth birthday was resting on her pink floral tank top and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am. I never take it off," She said matter of factly.

He smirked at that piece of information before wrapping an arm around her shoulders that were bare from her tank top.

Her boyfriend craned down his neck so his lips were by shell of her ear, "Good," He whispered. "I like knowing that all these guys know you're mine and I'm yours."

"Then maybe I should brand you too," She said playfully.

Lucas' emerald eyes glittered, "Maybe you should." With that, he playfully nipped at her ear and her cheeks colored. It was then that Riley realized how much she missed being with her boyfriend.

They talked like this until the topic of schedules and lockers came up. She was happy to find out that they now had English and math class together and their lockers were much closer than last year.

"Now I get to see you first thing in the morning and right before we leave," He declared happily, echoing just how she felt. Math was seventh period and English would be first.

Riley stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his slightly stubbled cheek. They resumed talking but were quickly interrupted by a voice the dancer didn't recognize.

"Luke!" A high pitched chirped excitedly.

The couple turned around and Riley saw a pretty dark haired, petite girl with porcelain skin skipping over to them. Shock formed in Lucas' eyes before that faded away to confusion. His brows furrowed and Riley collected that he probably didn't know this girl as well as she thought she knew him.

The girl finally moved to that conclusion but instead of being embarrassed like Riley would have been she simply laughed it off and pointed to herself. "I'm Lena, Lena Roark. My dad works for your dad and we just moved to Creek. Your family is pretty much the only people I know here."

Lucas nodded and as he did so Riley took that time to observe her. She was really beautiful, with inky dark hair, pale freckled skin and wide grey blue eyes. She was small, and skinny with a long neck, straight nose and perfect eyebrows. Riley forced herself not to think about her own insecurities about her thick and unruly brows.

The quarterback motioned to Riley. "Well if you don't meet anyone else, you should really get to know Riley here." He smiled proudly, "She's class prez for the sophomores, and - "

" - Your girlfriend," Lena completed with no trace of malice so Riley tucked away her suspicions. "And really beautiful."

Riley smiled softly as she tucked a strand of hair that had lightened over the summer due to the harsh sun she'd stood in all throughout camp.

"Thank you," Riley nodded gently. "You're a junior, right?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope. Sophomore. Looks like you're my class president. So I'll be coming to you with all of my complaints."

A thin uneasy smile formed on Riley's lips as she struggled to discern what that meant.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya found herself in the art room during lunch rather than in the cafeteria with her friends. She didn't want to be surrounded by loud teenagers looking at her and asking how she was dealing with losing Aiden. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun since it fell to her face now that it had been cut. She had a paint stained smock and her hands were riddled with various colors. She was in her element, but not in the way she had been many months ago. She was working on a small painting that she really didn't know what it would turn out to be or if she would even complete it, like always.

Nearly all of her paintings this summer had been incomplete. She couldn't bring herself to finish things anymore, the idea of completion akin to the idea of death. A certain end that no one could dispute. And it made her inwardly shudder.

The door opened and light streamed into the art room causing the young aspiring artist's head to shoot up. Her icy blue eyes widened with surprise or excitement when she saw who was standing in the doorway. Maya discarded her paints and sprung up from the stool she'd been sitting on before bounding over to Josh.

He dropped his backpack to the floor just before her arms wrapped around his neck so his could wrap around her small waist. Maya found herself being lifted off of the ground but she didn't care. All she could feel was the soft leather of his jacket and the deep and heady scent that pushed her mind into a haze.

"I missed you," He whispered into her ear.

She nodded in agreement, but she couldn't bring herself to say it back despite being wrapped in his arms.

"When did you get back?" She asked, while still being held by him.

"Last night," He mumbled in her ear. "I wanted to see you but the jet lag was insane."

"That's okay," Maya said with a dismissive shake of her head. They pulled away from one another and he finally set her back on the ground. When he did so, Maya was able to see that she had left paint marks on his body. "I'm sorry about that."

He looked down to where she was painting, "It's all good. Kind of like you marked me."

Maya rolled her eyes before chuckling softly. Her breath hitched when the blue eyed blonde finally got a good look at him. Josh had grown more muscular, his cheeks were stubbled, and his hair was longer. He was more handsome than she had remembered and it made her heart thud in her chest.

A look of nervousness formed in his eyes and Maya began to ask, "What's wrong?"

He pursed his lips before letting them move back to their regular full state. "I want to spend time with you after school."

Maya looked up at him through her lashes, "Then why don't you just say that?" She asked.

"Because I don't know how you'd react."

"We're friends Josh, I missed you, and I'd love to spend time with you," She said with half honesty.

"Alright," He was grinning now, "I'll pick you up at your house after I get back from the gym and we can go do something together."

"That sounds nice," Maya said with full honesty now. "I'd like that."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The sun bore down on Riley's skin as she completed leading the stretches and warm ups with the new cheerleaders. The brunette was happy to see Logan amongst them, but also wary when she saw Lena was there as well.

A whistle blew from between the coach's lips and she rounded up the cheerleaders who were both on varsity and junior varsity. Riley took her place amongst her fellow varsity cheerleaders, not missing the way a majority of the sophomores who were still on JV glared at her. The only sophomore that wasn't glaring at her was Lena, who she found to be on varsity as well. Lena was smiling sweetly and that only seemed to add to her suspiciousness.

"Alright everyone," Coach called to the cheerleaders. "We've got some fresh faces here, and a lot of our best cheerleaders have graduated so we need to push really hard to be at our absolute best. We are the reigning national champs so we have a giant target on our backs."

The hairs on Riley's back prickled but she chalked it up to the blistering summer head.

"I've already chosen this year's squad officers," Coach declared. She then announced that the captain would be Fiona Mallory. That decision was an easy and expected one. Fiona was one of the best on the squad, everyone loved her and she was a great leader. It was only when Riley's coach announced that the co captain would be Riley.

The brunette's throat tightened in shock when all eyes were now on her. They were waiting for the cheerleader to get up and take her place on the edge of the field beside Fiona as her co captain. She initially had no idea what her coach's thought process had been but as she thought more about it she realized that Riley could do this, and that she wanted to do this too.

So Riley got up from the grass and did as everyone expected. A round of applause rang throughout the squad and they resumed with practice. Riley helped the girls with their stunts and tumbling and they went over their halftime performance for the upcoming games, and they practiced their performance for the impending homecoming game.

They were taking a break during practice and Riley was moving to get some water when she saw Lucas and Lena talking. Lena said something which caused her boyfriend to laugh. Riley furrowed her brows and she moved to go over when she felt a hand on her arm.

The brunette turned to see Logan smiling at her which caused Riley to smile back.

"Hey," Riley greeted her cheerfully. "How was your first practice?"

"Hard. Really hard," Logan said candidly. "Coach sure wasn't kidding when she said we'd have to push ourselves."

Riley only shrugged, "It's how we won nationals. You can't get there without the work, Logan."

The red haired teen nodded in concession. They continued to talk but it was a conversation made short by a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close into Lucas' chest. Riley let out a squeal as he spun her around once before finally setting Riley back on the ground.

Riley narrowed her brown eyes and landed a playful punch on his chest, "That was rude - we were talking," She reprimanded the quarterback.

He played with the ends of her hair which had grown to reach just above her belly button. "Well I think that you should only ever talk to me."

Riley snorted, "That sounds boring."

Lucas' full lips formed a pout, "This whole summer was borin'."

Riley smiled but her eyes caught Lea staring at the couple from the water station. Riley couldn't help herself as she let slip, "Maybe you should ask your new friend Lena how bored she was over the summer."

He chuckled, "Lena, what about Lena?"

"You two seem pretty dang close."

"That girl and me are about as close as the north and south pole," He retorted. "But I gotta say, when you get jealous it's pretty damn sexy."

She could only roll her eyes, as her boyfriend pulled her closer. They moved to kiss one another but were interrupted by Riley's coach calling to her.

"Hey Matthews!" She called sharply, "Get back to practice and stop playing with your boyfriend."

They stifled their laughter but did as her coach had demanded. Riley wasn't too sad about separating from him because they would get more play time later on.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya felt the evening summer breeze move through her blonde locks as she sat down on the checkered picnic blanket next to Josh under the large oak tree they had played under as children. She saw their initials etched into the trunk of the tree and smiled.

Josh took his camera from beside him and began taking pictures of the blonde. She furrowed her brows in annoyance and demanded, "What are you doing, Matthews?"

"I have to capture the moment, Hart. You look too beautiful for me to let this slip by."

She allowed him to take one more picture before placing her hand over the camera and setting it down on the blanket. He moved closer to her and she allowed it, and even moved closer to him as well.

The blonde played with the delicate hem of her white knee length dress. "What was it like over there?" Maya asked above the sound of crickets chirping.

A look entered his eyes that broke her heart. "Sad, but beautiful at the same time. I took pictures of the worst parts of humanity and the best. There were people there who were starving, poor and sick and starving but people who helped them too, and I got to be a part of that."

"I'm glad," She said simply.

Josh looked down at her as he brushed away a lock of her hair from her shoulder, and his hand lingered.

"How are you handling everything? With Aiden I mean."

Her heart tensed and she couldn't help but close her eyes. "I miss him." She answered plainly with a soft shudder. "You know I found his diary?"

His brows rose, "Really, what have you done with it?"

Maya nodded as she recalled the time she was in that place with Aiden just before she'd woken up from her coma. He had led her to his journal and the necklace with the key around it he'd given her when they'd first began dating opened it.

"I read it, and I learned so much about him and it scares me how little I knew about him."

His face contorted in confusion, "How is that scary?"

Maya stared down at her lap, "Because I loved someone so deeply and I barely knew him." She now turned to look at him, "How was that possible?"

"It's possible because you're human, Maya and humans are made to love."

She nodded in agreement before she began to speak again. "I know that I still love him, but I also know that I'll never stop loving him but it's not quite in the way that I used to."

Josh unabashedly took her hand in his and she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him and Maya realized that she didn't want to. It was there in the summer heat of the evening that Maya realized that Josh wasn't the immature girl crazy boy who had rejected her so many times before, and she also concluded that he wasn't the same person who had chased after her so zealously either. He had grown over the summer and Maya's heart filled with a deep attraction for the person who was now sitting beside her.

"I want to kiss you," His deep voice said softly.

Her eyes widened as her head snapped up to look at him. Maya didn't know what to say to this. She thought about objecting, and also thought about giving her consent and she realized that she was still as conflicted as before but not for the same reasons. Her confliction didn't stem from a love triangle out of her control. It now came from her desire to know the person she was now before she could even think about giving herself to another boy after losing someone she had planned to love all her life.

Josh seemed to gather this as he now added, "But I know you aren't ready for that, Maya, and I guess I'm not ready either."

Her brows furrowed in inquiry, "Why?" He seemed apprehensive to tell her what was weighing on his mind and Maya guessed it was because it might hurt her feelings. "You can tell me, Josh. You can tell me anything no matter the outcome because I know we can get through it, Josh."

He exhaled sharply, "Because I want to be with you without competing with a ghost." Maya opened her mouth to protest but he simply shook his head. "Even if there is no competition, I don't want to feel like there is one. I want us to be free to be together, Maya."

Maya knew that she wanted the same, and she also knew that for that to ever be a reality she and Josh would have to overcome the effects Aiden's death had had on the both of them. She was still grieving the loss, even though it was silently and Josh lacked the confidence he once had in the possibility of them having a relationship.

With that resolution, Maya took his other hand and squeezed the both of them. "Then I guess we're both going to play the long game, Matthews."

Josh smirked knowingly, "And I look forward to playing with you, Hart."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley felt Lucas' hands grip her waist as she straddled his legs. They were in the back of his truck with Lucas sitting and Riley on top of him, her hands laced in his cropped short hair and their lips connected in a feverish kiss.

They were in the now abandoned school parking lot, deciding to spend some quality time with one another once everyone else had left at the end of practice. She craned her neck and latched her lips onto his own, making sure to leave a mark of her own on him.

Riley pulled away to admire her handy work as the sunlight from the setting sun touched her hair, making it even lighter.

Lucas ran a hand through her long locks and a look of deep pleasure entered his jade eyes. "I don't think I could ever look at another girl the same way, Riley."

Riley blushed at the sentiment and her hands caressed his cheek softly. "I thought about you all summer. It was hard not being with you."

"I felt the same way Riles," He agreed between kisses. "Everything I saw from reminded me of you."

They stared at one another and in the silence of the summer evening, and Riley was stunned to hear him say the three words that had been written on her heart in regards to him since middle school.

He whispered lowly next to her ear, "I think I love you, Riley Matthews." She could feel his heart thundering but there was a confidence and steadiness in his voice that made her heart soar.

Riley pulled away from him, as the surprise began to wear off because of how right they were. A part of her knew that loving Lucas Friar was something that came so easily to her it seemed wrong not to say it in return.

With that confidence, Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and pulled away so they were staring straight into each other's eyes. "Well I know that I love you, Lucas."

He closed his eyes and a soft smile played at his lips."Say it again."

Riley shook her head before saying verbally, "Why don't you say it like you mean it this time and maybe I will."

Lucas was chuckling now, obviously enjoying how playful she was with him.

"Well Ms. Matthews," He drawled thickly, "I love you."

Her heart strings squeezed and she beamed before repeating the words back to him. "I love you too."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya and Riley were standing over Aaron's crib, enjoying watching the little boy sleep.

"He's adorable," Riley declared.

"He looks like Shawn," Maya said while lightly trailing her index finger over his chubby cheek.

Her mom and step dad were getting some much needed rest while the two best friends watched over the new born.

"But he has your mom's eyes," Riley concluded. "You guys have the prettiest eyes."

They smiled at one another before turning to leave the little boy in his nursery and go back to Maya's bedroom. They threw themselves onto her bed and simultaneously let out heavy exhales.

"Lucas told me he loved me today," Riley said without cause.

"Josh and I are going to wait for each other," Maya replied.

They both sat up from the bed beamed at one another. They quickly took turns recounting how their days had gone and listened intently. They talked all through the night, exchanging stories and laughing. Maya knew that through it all she and Riley would always remain friends. They would always be sisters and nothing could tear them apart.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On the second day of school Riley pulled into the parking lot and she and Maya exited her baby blue car. She locked it and the two best friends walked into school with their elbows interlocked. They were met by Zay, Lucas, Farkle, Auggie, Ava, Josh and Smackle. The group of friends talked with one another and a sense of contentment overwhelmed Riley, especially when she felt Lucas' arms wrap around her shoulders.

Her friends were her family and she loved them all with her heart. Just as she was thinking that nothing could ever separate them, she spotted Lena speaking to Missy just across the halls. They were looking at Riley, a glare from Missy and a smirk from Lena. A sense of uneasiness replaced her contentment and her stomach did a somersault.

"I don't like the way she's looking at you," Maya said to her best friend. "Like creepy hawks planning something," She added.

Lucas, Zay, and Josh had gone to the gym, Auggie and Ava to the debate room, Smackle, and Farkle to the chemistry lab.

Riley only shook her head, "What are they going to do, Maya? What can they do? I have you, our friends, and Luke. They can try anything and everything but this year is going to be amazing no matter what."

Maya could only frown softly, "And how are you sure, Riles?"

Riley lifted her chin up in confidence, "Because I watched you go through so much this summer, Peaches and you're still standing. Your strength inspires me every day and I can only hope that a little bit rubbed off on me."

The bell rang and the two best friends had to separate from one another. They shared a quick hug and went their separate ways, knowing that they would always find their way back to one another.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"I miss you," Maya whispered to the grave she hadn't visited in months. "I'm trying to find who I am without you, Aiden but it's hard." The tears fell from her eyes and she let out a shaky breath. "I'm terrified that I won't ever be able to love someone like you loved me, but I'm willing to try."

With that, Maya got up from the cemetery grounds and as she did so, she heard the crackling of leaves from behind her, causing the blonde to jump. She called out to the air, asking if anyone else was in the cemetery with her.

The hairs on her arms prickled as a sense of danger over came her. Maya shook it off but still quickly moved to leave, hoping that she was safe.

* * *

 **AN: So, what did you guys think? Tell me your predicitions and all that fun stuff. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	43. Broken Promises, and A Lost Forever

**AN: Yes, I know it's been almost a month but I don't want to bore you with excuses. Let's just jump right into the story.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _They talked like this until the topic of schedules and lockers came up. She was happy to find out that they now had English and math class together and their lockers were much closer than last year._

 _"Now I get to see you first thing in the morning and right before we leave," He declared happily, echoing just how she felt. Math was seventh period and English would be first._

 _Riley stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his slightly stubbled cheek. They resumed talking but were quickly interrupted by a voice the dancer didn't recognize._

 _"Luke!" A high pitched chirped excitedly._

 _The couple turned around and Riley saw a pretty dark haired, petite girl with porcelain skin skipping over to them. Shock formed in Lucas' eyes before that faded away to confusion. His brows furrowed and Riley collected that he probably didn't know this girl as well as she thought she knew him._

 _The girl finally moved to that conclusion but instead of being embarrassed like Riley would have been she simply laughed it off and pointed to herself. "I'm Lena, Lena Roark. My dad works for your dad and we just moved to Creek. Your family is pretty much the only people I know here."_

 _Lucas nodded and as he did so Riley took that time to observe her. She was really beautiful, with inky dark hair, pale freckled skin and wide grey blue eyes. She was small, and skinny with a long neck, straight nose and perfect eyebrows. Riley forced herself not to think about her own insecurities about her thick and unruly brows._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I want to kiss you," His deep voice said softly._

 _Her eyes widened as her head snapped up to look at him. Maya didn't know what to say to this. She thought about objecting, and also thought about giving her consent and she realized that she was still as conflicted as before but not for the same reasons. Her confliction didn't stem from a love triangle out of her control. It now came from her desire to know the person she was now before she could even think about giving herself to another boy after losing someone she had planned to love all her life._

 _Josh seemed to gather this as he now added, "But I know you aren't ready for that, Maya, and I guess I'm not ready either."_

 _Her brows furrowed in inquiry, "Why?" He seemed apprehensive to tell her what was weighing on his mind and Maya guessed it was because it might hurt her feelings. "You can tell me, Josh. You can tell me anything no matter the outcome because I know we can get through it, Josh."_

 _He exhaled sharply, "Because I want to be with you without competing with a ghost." Maya opened her mouth to protest but he simply shook his head. "Even if there is no competition, I don't want to feel like there is one. I want us to be free to be together, Maya."_

 _Maya knew that she wanted the same, and she also knew that for that to ever be a reality she and Josh would have to overcome the effects Aiden's death had had on the both of them. She was still grieving the loss, even though it was silently and Josh lacked the confidence he once had in the possibility of them having a relationship._

 _With that resolution, Maya took his other hand and squeezed the both of them. "Then I guess we're both going to play the long game, Matthews."_

 _Josh smirked knowingly, "And I look forward to playing with you, Hart."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Lucas ran a hand through her long locks and a look of deep pleasure entered his jade eyes. "I don't think I could ever look at another girl the same way, Riley."_

 _Riley blushed at the sentiment and her hands caressed his cheek softly. "I thought about you all summer. It was hard not being with you."_

 _"I felt the same way Riles," He agreed between kisses. "Everything I saw from reminded me of you."_

 _They stared at one another and in the silence of the summer evening, and Riley was stunned to hear him say the three words that had been written on her heart in regards to him since middle school._

 _He whispered lowly next to her ear, "I think I love you, Riley Matthews." She could feel his heart thundering but there was a confidence and steadiness in his voice that made her heart soar._

 _Riley pulled away from him, as the surprise began to wear off because of how right they were. A part of her knew that loving Lucas Friar was something that came so easily to her it seemed wrong not to say it in return._

 _With that confidence, Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek and pulled away so they were staring straight into each other's eyes. "Well I know that I love you, Lucas."_

 _He closed his eyes and a soft smile played at his lips."Say it again."_

 _Riley shook her head before saying verbally, "Why don't you say it like you mean it this time and maybe I will."_

 _Lucas was chuckling now, obviously enjoying how playful she was with him._

 _"Well Ms. Matthews," He drawled thickly, "I love you."_

 _Her heart strings squeezed and she beamed before repeating the words back to him. "I love you too."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I don't like the way she's looking at you," Maya said to her best friend. "Like creepy hawks planning something," She added._

 _Lucas, Zay, and Josh had gone to the gym, Auggie and Ava to the debate room, Smackle and Farkle to the chemistry lab._

 _Riley only shook her head, "What are they going to do, Maya? What can they do? I have you, our friends, and Luke. They can try anything and everything but this year is going to be amazing no matter what."_

 _Maya could only frown softly, "And how are you sure, Riles?"_

 _Riley lifted her chin up in confidence, "Because I watched you go through so much this summer, Peaches and you're still standing. Your strength inspires me every day and I can only hope that a little bit rubbed off on me."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I miss you," Maya whispered to the grave she hadn't visited in months. "I'm trying to find who I am without you, Aiden but it's hard." The tears fell from her eyes and she let out a shaky breath. "I'm terrified that I won't ever be able to love someone like you loved me, but I'm willing to try."_

 _With that, Maya got up from the cemetery grounds and as she did so, she heard the crackling of leaves from behind her, causing the blonde to jump. She called out to the air, asking if anyone else was in the cemetery with her._

 _The hairs on her arms prickled as a sense of danger overcame her. Maya shook it off but still quickly moved to leave, hoping that she was safe._

 **(Chapter Two)**

Maya printed off the template for the spread that would cover the homecoming game that would be in two weeks. Despite it being early, Maya decided that it would be best to get a jump on everything. When the pages were done printing she brought it over to one of the sports editors.

"What do you think of this, Kelsey?" Maya asked the pretty senior.

Kelsey Hughes was a senior and had been on the yearbook staff since her freshman year. She was sweet, funny and cool. She was also lost in a trance and not answering Maya's question.

"Kelsey," Maya called to her while snapping her fingers in front of Kelsey's wide brown doe eyes.

Finally she came back to earth and looked up at Maya who was standing over her. Kelsey was seated at one of the work tables so she could analyze the photos of all the sports teams and work on the yearbook pictures for each class. However, she hadn't been doing that.

"Oh hey Maya," Kelsey said with her eyes growing even wider. "What's up?"

Maya slid the templates over to her with a bewildered smile on her face, "I wanted to see if you could take a look at the templates for the homecoming spread."

"Um yeah, I could totally do that." Kelsey answered.

Maya nodded, "Cool, let me know when you're done." The blonde turned to go but she felt Kelsey's hand wrap around her wrist as a mean to keep her there.

"Wait a sec," Kelsey said to her. "I've gotta ask you something."

"Is something wrong with the pages?" Maya asked.

Kelsey leaned in and lowered her voice while glancing around suspiciously. "It's um, it's not really about the spread."

Maya furrowed her brows, "Then what's it about?"

Kelsey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in obvious nervousness before finally saying softly, "It's about Josh Matthews." Kelsey then motioned over to Josh and Maya reasoned that Josh was the one that Kelsey so transfixed.

Maya blinked several times as her mind registered to what Kelsey was trying to say to her. "What about Josh?"

Kelsey, who was obviously nervous, forced out, "It's just that I've kind of been interested in him since our Freshmen year but he was always with Sophie but then they broke up but he got involved with that whole triangle thing with you and Aiden - "

At the mention of Maya's late boyfriend the blonde cut in forcefully, " - What is this about, Kelsey? Are you interested in him?"

Kelsey nodded silently. "And I want him to ask me out but you and I are kind of friends and I don't want to step on anybody's toes. Do you think that maybe you'd be cool if I went after him?"

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"What on God's green Earth would possess you to say yes?" Demanded Zay as he took his stance in front of Maya on the football field.

The blonde huffed while she adjusted her camera to fit the harsh afternoon summer lighting. Because she was the junior editor of the yearbook staff she was now in charge of taking individual pictures of all members of the sports teams. She decided to do it after school and also used that time to lament to Zay what had gone down between her and Kelsey.

Maya and Zay had grown closer over the summer seeing as how he had numerous parties over the summer that he made a point to invite her to.

"I guess I just wanted him to have a chance with a nice, pretty girl."

Zay rolled her obsidian toned eyes, while striking the pose she had directed him to take earlier. "You're a nice, and pretty girl Maya. And he actually has feelings for you."

"But things with us are so complicated. We have a history that's tangled and messy. It would be so hard for us to be in a relationship because of what we've gone through together."

After Maya took several pictures Zay relaxed only to ask, "But don't you think that it would be easier to be in a relationship because of what you guys have been through."

"But I don't want a relationship, Zay." Maya declared softly.

He arched a brow towards her before replying, "But do you want to see that all the time?" He asked before motioning behind her.

Maya turned around to see what the football player was motioning to. Maya's heart stopped and her breath caught in her chest. Josh and Kelsey were laughing over something as one of the cheerleaders was taking their mark in front of the camera. Kelsey pushed Josh's shoulder while he continued to laugh. Then her hand moved to his bicep and she squeezed it.

"Yeah," She concluded softly, "That hurts. It hurts a lot."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley sighed as she felt Lucas' large hands tangle into her chestnut curls and pulled her closer to him. They were on the bed in his new room that was still full of boxes from the move. The walls smelled like fresh paint, and he smelled like the earth, but even that couldn't distract her from the fact that the teens had been making out for fifteen minutes straight and they were yet to get started on their homework.

"Luke," She called to her boyfriend after creating some distance between the two of them.

He groaned out, "Yeah?"

"We've got to do our work," Riley reminded him despite both of their bodies obvious objections.

His emerald eyes shut closed, "Five more minutes?"

With a softer sigh she shook her head, "We just spent fifteen minutes making out, Luke."

He reopened his eyes and smirked, "How about ten more?"

"Luke," She scoffed with a chuckle following.

"I can't help that you're so hot, Riles. It's killin' me not to be with you."

A feeling of guilt washed over her as she pulled away even further. Shyly, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and casted her eyes downward.

Lucas was quick to scoot closer to her and take her hand in his while touching his fingertips to her chin and bringing her head up so she had no choice but to look at him.

"But that doesn't mean anything if you aren't ready for it Riles," He vowed earnestly.

"Do you really mean that?"

He nodded, "Of course I mean that. The last thing I want is to push you to do somethin' you don't want."

A playful look entered her eyes as she brought up a hand to caress his cheek, "I never said that I didn't want to do it."

Lucas' eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "So you're not opposed to actually havin' sex?"

"Of course not," She cried. "But it's my first time, Luke and I want it to be special."

"And I want it to be with me," He said, and she had a feeling he hadn't meant to let that slip.

At his admission she felt prompted to ask the quarterback, "When did you lose your virginity, Luke?"

A loud groan escaped his lips as he reclined back on his bed while resting his head on the clasped palms of his hands. Riley reclined back as well but chose to rest her head on his chest so she could hear the steady beating of his heart. His long arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to his chest before pressing his lips to her hair.

"It was the summer before sophomore year, at football camp."

She arched a brow and looked up at him. "Football camp?"

"There were a couple of girls there," He clarified. "But it was with a camp counselor. She was a year older than me and we kind of had something. One thing led to another and we had sex."

"Just like that?" Riley said with a teasing smile, "Simple as that."

"I liked her and I thought she was cute. It wasn't anything big or as special as I think it'll be when we finally have sex."

"Because you care about me?" She ventured.

He looked down at her tenderly, "Because I love you."

The two teens shared a soft kiss which Riley chose to end before it could become something more. She pulled away from him and got up.

"We need to get our work done, okay?"

The southerner sighed but allowed Riley to take hold of his hands and pull him up from the bed so that they could actually finish their shared homework.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley, Maya, Smackle, and Logan walked around the local mall trying to find dresses for the fall festival which would be in two weeks.

Maya was halfheartedly going through the motions of finding an outfit, when Smackle pulled her off to the more conservative selections. Smackle had grown a little bit taller while she had decided to allow her hair to grow out just a little longer.

"So how's your year been going, Smack?" Maya asked the genius.

The brunette shrugged, "It's been good. I've got an internship at the conservatory next semester, and planning for the fall festival is going great."

Smackle was president of the dance committee. Meaning that she planned, and fundraised all dances including fall fest and homecoming.

"That's good. You're so busy I almost never see you anymore."

"We should do something again soon," Smackle enthused.

With a nod of agreement Maya's eye was caught by a pretty top that would have looked perfect on the young genius. While the two teens were flipping through the racks of clothes, Riley and Logan were perusing the available shoes a few aisles away.

"I love these on you," Riley informed the fiery redhead who was trying on a particularly tall set of midnight black pumps.

Logan's emerald eyes widened in apprehension as she ran a hand over the patent leather of the heel. "I'm not too sure about that, Riley."

"Why not?" Riley asked before firmly vowing, "They would look super hot on you."

"Heels just so aren't my thing." At the brunette's defiant look Logan added quickly, "I'm coordinated on the field, not off it. And these would most definitely make me walk like a newborn horse."

With a shrug of concession Riley sighed. "Fine, I get it. But I am determined to get you the most perfect pair of shoes if it's the last thing that I do."

"Good luck with that," Logan said with a challenging smirk that was very reminiscent of her older brother. "And while you're at it, I would love to talk about my brother's newest groupie."

Riley immediately knew who the young teenager was referring to. "You mean Lena, right?" She asked for clarification.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Logan groaned with an exaggerated roll of her eyes that animated her youthful face. "No other girl in the school would be stupid enough to try and break you guys up. You're so obsessed with each other."

"Then why do I feel like she's trying to take him from me?"

"Because as obsessed with each other as you and Luke are she's even more obsessed with being a Friar."

Riley's breath hitched as she sputtered out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? We're in high school."

"I've known Lena my whole life Riley, and I know she's always been after money."

Riley's brows furrowed in confusion, "But why?"

"Because she's growing up poor. And I think she thinks if she gets Luke wrapped around her finger it would fix her situation."

Riley's jaw set with conviction as she got up from the ground to sit on the bench meant for trying shoes next to Logan. "Well she's going to try a helluva lot harder to break me and Lucas up."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya got up from Riley's bed with a groan she made sure to mute. She turned to see her best friend was still sleeping soundly next to her. With the utmost care and silence Maya moved to the cheerleader's bedroom door and out of the room.

The blonde artist padded down to the kitchen with a desire for some chilled water. Just as her small hands wrapped around the cold bottle of water she heard the front door of the Matthews' home open. The sound of the sound of Josh's deep laughter and the familiar sound of Kelsey saying goodbye to him.

Maya's heart sunk as she looked to the clock saying it was one in the morning. Josh had been out with her all night. There was no way the two of them weren't on a date.

She tried her best to stay silent, and hoped that he would turn into the other room and go up the staircase to his bedroom. But unfortunately the young girl had no such luck. She heard his sneakers shuffle across the wood floors into the kitchen. Soon after he entered the kitchen Josh flicked on the light switch revealing the petite blonde leaning against the fridge.

Other than his brown eyes widening just slightly, the eldest Matthews child gave no indication of surprise. He dropped his dusty gym bag on the floor and she saw that he was in his grey hoodie and black and white gym shorts. His long, muscular and a little overly hairy legs were exposed while the baggy sweatshirt hid his well defined muscles.

"Sleeping over?" He said simply to which Maya nodded curtly. Her silent reply seemed to tip him off to her mood because he followed up with yet another question, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said knowing that the lie was clearer than the night sky.

"Come on, Maya," He urged softly. "I think we've gotten far enough with each other that we don't need to censor yourself."

With a heavy sigh she looked up into his eyes and pointedly asked him, "Did you have fun on your date?"

He recoiled immediately, "Date? What date?"

Maya scoffed in annoyance as her hurt turned to anger. "What happened to not censoring ourselves, huh?" She hissed. "Whatever. You know what - I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

With that, she turned to leave, but felt one of Josh's large warm hands wrap around her wrist which was dwarfed in his hold. His hold on her hand wasn't nearly as strong as the undeniable hold he had on her heart and it was that nearly unshakable grip that kept her in place. Josh moved to stand in front of her hand moved his hand from her wrist and placed both hands over her shoulders.

"Don't walk away from this, Maya. Nothing's going to get done that way."

"Then what do you expect me to do, Josh? What do you want from me?" She demanded abrasively.

His gaze was firm and forceful with a fire that burned within and seemed to thaw the heart within Maya's chest. "I want you to be honest about how you feel and just talk to me. Tell me the truth - the good, the bad, and the ugly."

She mashed her teeth together in a silent war over letting out what she really felt. "I'm so pissed at you, Josh."

Maya expected him to clamp down and shrink away from her simmering rage but he did none of that. He only nodded in encouragement and urged her to continue. "That's good, Hart. Now tell me why you're pissed at me."

That was easy for her. She was quick to blurt out with as much venom and acid as she could muster in one breath, "Because you went out with Kelsey! After you promised to wait for me!" The volume of her voice rose with every word and he was able to match it perfectly with the low rumble of his own.

"Better Maya, but that's bull crap, you and I both know it." He declared confidently. "You're angry, I know. But that is not why you're angry because we both know I could never feel about Kelsey the way I feel about you. I'm not the guy you're mad at, because I'm not the one who broke his promises. We know who broke the promises they made to you and it's okay for you to be angry with them for it."

Maya stood there, completely stunned but not by his words. She was stunned by how true they were. It was at the acknowledgement of the truth that the many holes in her poorly crafted armor became bigger until there was nothing left for her to hide behind.

"Aiden," She whispered softly, so softly that she wasn't even sure it had left her mouth. But it had. And when it did - she couldn't stop the overflow of emotion. "I'm angry with A-Aiden."

"Why?"

"Because he left me," She spat out brokenly. "He made me fall in love with him, and I did. I fell for his promises and I fell for his forever but that was all a lie! Because it didn't last forever, because he's gone, and he left me with broken promises and a lost forever and I hate him so much for it."

She was sobbing now and Josh's arms were wrapped so tightly around her that Maya didn't fear the idea of falling apart. She collapsed to the ground and he moved with her effortlessly. Josh huddled around her on the cold hard kitchen floor just so he could cradle her in his arms.

His hands moved into her hair and crushed her face into his chest while his arms clutched her shoulders. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and allowed her this moment to release the rage he knew she had at the boy she had loved and lost. It was a rage that had caused her shame that she manifested into pain and Maya knew that in that moment he had seen her. He'd seen her through all of her pain, and salty tears and he was there to hold her through all of it.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley trotted down her staircase in her workout gear ready to go into the studio for an early class. She was weighed down by the confusion over why Maya had left in the middle of the night. This confusion was solved when she entered the kitchen to see her best friend nestled in the arms of her brother.

They were both sleeping soundly, looking very comfortable in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. Josh was propped up against a cabinet door while Maya sat in between his legs that were spread open just enough for her to fit in them. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders while her head rested against his chest and his own head on her shoulders.

It took longer than Riley had anticipated to wake the sleeping teenagers but they when they were finally away she was quick to notice that Maya's blue eyes were puffy courtesy from a night of crying. Maya opened her mouth to speak and Riley was sure an explanation would pass through her lips.

However, the brunette raised up her hands in protest, "Look," Riley began after a heavy sigh. "You look like you had a rough night, and I'm guessing he helped you through it. Right?"

Josh nodded and he too moved to speak, maybe to explain themselves as well but Riley wouldn't have that either.

"I'm going to find out all of the nitty gritty of what went down later but for now you guys need some sleep in real beds. We can all talk later but me knowing what happened isn't as important as the fact that it did happened, and I'm kind of glad that it did."

With that Riley quickly ordered her older brother and her best friend up the stairs to go shower and then sleep. Riley offered the blonde her bed but Maya politely declined, citing a need to be on her own for a moment as her reasons. Usually Riley would think that was just an excuse to hide from her feelings from Josh, but it seemed like what had transpired last night had pushed her to accept them on an even deeper and more honest level than ever before.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya stared back at the brown eyes that she could look at for hours knowing that this would be the last time she saw them. The near perfect painting of Josh that she had painted those many months ago when she was still conflicted over who she wanted to be with stood on an easel in the center of her room.

When her small hands gripped the edges of the painting and pulled it off from the easel she easily maneuvered out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Maya set the painting down by her bare feet when she got to the double doors that led to her backyard. The petite blonde opened the doors and picked up the painting before closing them behind her.

The blonde artist walked to where the two large dumpsters were kept for the neighborhood garbage collection and opened one of the lids to the dumpster. She ignored the foul smell for the nostalgia in her heart as she looked at the painting.

She had to get rid of it. It was a reminder of her confliction and when she had painted it, it was something she had only been ashamed of. Maya was done being ashamed of who she was and how she felt. She wanted to be the fearless Maya Hart who did what she wanted, when she wanted, and with who she wanted.

So with that in mind she looked directly at the face on the painting staring back at her and declared, "I don't have room in my life for regrets."

With that, she tossed the painting into the trashcan and slammed the lid over it as a final goodbye to her self doubt and regrets.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was a little more Maya centric, because I really wanted to focus on the processes of grief and one of them is rage. She's angry with Aiden for leaving and Josh just so happened to be one of the only ones that saw that, and he was there to help her. I wanted them to have a scene of intimacy without getting physically wasn't also meant to tear down Aiden, or what he and Maya had but I'm trying to explain what he left her with. He left her with a crap ton of broken promises of forever and that really broke her. I really hope you guys liked it, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy.**


	44. Living In the Moment

**AN: Hey guys. A lot of people were so confused by what Maya's throwing away her painting meant in the last chapter. Many of you also misinterpreted it as a negative thing when it really wasn't. I explain it in this chapter, and I hope it makes sense. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

" _Good luck with that," Logan said with a challenging smirk that was very reminiscent of her older brother. "And while you're at it, I would love to talk about my brother's newest groupie."_

 _Riley immediately knew who the young teenager was referring to. "You mean Lena, right?" She asked for clarification._

" _Who else would I be talking about?" Logan groaned with an exaggerated roll of her eyes that animated her youthful face. "No other girl in the school would be stupid enough to try and break you guys up. You're so obsessed with each other."_

" _Then why do I feel like she's trying to take him from me?"_

" _Because as obsessed with each other as you and Luke are she's even more obsessed with being a Friar."_

 _Riley's breath hitched as she sputtered out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? We're in high school."_

" _I've known Lena my whole life Riley, and I know she's always been after money."_

 _Riley's brows furrowed in confusion, "But why?"_

" _Because she's growing up poor. And I think she thinks if she gets Luke wrapped around her finger it would fix her situation."_

 _Riley's jaw set with conviction as she got up from the ground to sit on the bench meant for trying shoes next to Logan. "Well she's going to try a helluva lot harder to break me and Lucas up."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"Wait a sec," Kelsey said to her. "I've gotta ask you something."_

 _"Is something wrong with the pages?" Maya asked._

 _Kelsey leaned in and lowered her voice while glancing around suspiciously. "It's um, it's not really about the spread."_

 _Maya furrowed her brows, "Then what's it about?"_

 _Kelsey tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in obvious nervousness before finally saying softly, "It's about Josh Matthews." Kelsey then motioned over to Josh and Maya reasoned that Josh was the one that Kelsey so transfixed._

 _Maya blinked several times as her mind registered to what Kelsey was trying to say to her. "What about Josh?"_

 _Kelsey, who was obviously nervous, forced out, "It's just that I've kind of been interested in him since our Freshmen year but he was always with Sophie but then they broke up but he got involved with that whole triangle thing with you and Aiden - "_

 _At the mention of Maya's late boyfriend the blonde cut in forcefully, " - What is this about, Kelsey? Are you interested in him?"_

 _Kelsey nodded silently. "And I want him to ask me out but you and I are kind of friends and I don't want to step on anybody's toes. Do you think that maybe you'd be cool if I went after him?"_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _"I guess I just wanted him to have a chance with a nice, pretty girl."_

 _Zay rolled her obsidian toned eyes, while striking the pose she had directed him to take earlier. "You're a nice, and pretty girl Maya. And he actually has feelings for you."_

 _"But things with us are so complicated. We have a history that's tangled and messy. It would be so hard for us to be in a relationship because of what we've gone through together."_

 _After Maya took several pictures Zay relaxed only to ask, "But don't you think that it would be easier to be in a relationship because of what you guys have been through."_

 _"But I don't want a relationship, Zay." Maya declared softly._

 _He arched a brow towards her before replying, "But do you want to see that all the time?" He asked before motioning behind her._

 _Maya turned around to see what the football player was motioning to. Maya's heart stopped and her breath caught in her chest. Josh and Kelsey were laughing over something as one of the cheerleaders was taking their mark in front of the camera. Kelsey pushed Josh's shoulder while he continued to laugh. Then her hand moved to his bicep and she squeezed it._

 _"Yeah," She concluded softly, "That hurts. It hurts a lot."_

 _OoOoOoO_

" _Don't walk away from this, Maya. Nothing's going to get done that way."_

" _Then what do you expect me to do, Josh? What do you want from me?" She demanded abrasively._

 _His gaze was firm and forceful with a fire that burned within and seemed to thaw the heart within Maya's chest. "I want you to be honest about how you feel and just talk to me. Tell me the truth - the good, the bad, and the ugly."_

 _She mashed her teeth together in a silent war over letting out what she really felt. "I'm pissed at you, Josh."_

 _Maya expected him to clamp down and shrink away from her simmering rage but he did none of that. He only nodded in encouragement and urged her to continue. "That's good, Hart. Now tell me why you're pissed at me."_

 _That was easy for her. She was quick to blurt out with as much venom and acid as she could muster in one breath, "Because you went out with Kelsey! After you promised to wait for me!" The volume of her voice rose with every word and he was able to match it perfectly with the low rumble of his own._

" _Better Maya, but that's bull crap, you and I both know it." He declared confidently. "You're angry, I know. But that is not why you're angry because we both know I could never feel about Kelsey the way I feel about you. I'm not the guy you're mad at, because I'm not the one who broke his promises. We know who broke the promises they made to you and it's okay for you to be angry with them for it."_

 _Maya stood there, completely stunned but not by his words. She was stunned by how true they were. It was at the acknowledgement of the truth that the many holes in her poorly crafted armor became bigger until there was nothing left for her to hide behind._

" _Aiden," She whispered softly, so softly that she wasn't even sure it had left her mouth. But it had. And when it did - she couldn't stop the overflow of emotion. "I'm angry with A-Aiden."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because he left me," She spat out brokenly. "He made me fall in love with him, and I did. I fell for his promises and I fell for his forever but that was all a lie! Because it didn't last forever, because he's gone and I hate him for it."_

 **(Chapter Three)**

"She doesn't have feelin's for me, Riles." Lucas said with an exasperated shake of his head.

Her quarterback boyfriend turned away from his locker after closing it. He adjusted the low hanging straps of his backpack on his shoulder while seamlessly taking Riley's hand in his.

"Yes she does," Riley declared forcefully. "I know it, and your sister knows it."

"My sister is paranoid," He then stopped walking and turned to face her. "And why are you talking to her about issues in our relationship instead of ya know - talking to me?"

"I am talking to you about it," She said pointedly. "And you're not listening to me."

"Riley I get that for some reason you feel threatened by her but you shouldn't. I love you, not her. I'm with you, not her."

She sighed softly, "I guess I'm just not too crazy about some girl thinking that she can take you from me."

Lucas tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And she's not going to. I would never put you in that kind of position to hurt you like that. You don't deserve that."

Riley smiled up at him but she was still having a hard time shaking off the negative feelings that swirled inside of her. The cheerleader chose to bat away her confusion and insecurities and placed a kiss to her boyfriend's lips.

"Now can we get to class, Riles?" He asked with a playful smirk. "If I'm late again I'm gonna get detention."

"Alright, alright," She sighed and allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her close into his chest.

As they walked down the halls to their eighth period English class Riley didn't miss the glare Lena was sending her way. Lucas may not have been aware of Lena's advancements on him but Riley sure as hell was, and she would not let that fly. Not at all.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The last thing Riley wanted was to be one of those jealous and paranoid girlfriends who confronted her competition like some psychotic harpy. So that's why after cheer practice was over and all of the girls had left the locker room she waited to talk to Lena one on one like a civilized human being.

Lena was stuffing her sweaty shorts into her gym bag which was torn and tattered in several placed when Riley walked up to the beautiful teen.

"Hey," Riley said uneasily as she placed her gym bag on the locker room floor.

Lena looked up at her and her nose scrunched up in obvious disdain and disgust. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about my boyfriend," Riley said firmly. "And how I think that you have feelings for him."

Lena didn't react in the way that Riley had anticipated. She didn't shrink away under the brown eyed teens hard stare. Instead, Lena stood to her fullest height - which wasn't much compared to Riley's commanding stature - and just glared up at her.

"What about him?" Lena asked snarkily. "You seem to be feeling kind of threatened. You don't like having the competition, Matthews?"

"I'm not worried because there is no competition, Lena. Luke loves me, he's with me, not you." She was echoing Lucas' previous words and hoped that would make them concrete.

"Things change all of the time. I mean, isn't Missy Bradford living breathing proof of that?"

Riley scoffed, but she knew her uneasiness was apparent, "Where'd you here that bull?"

It was Lena's turn to scoff, "The whole school knows that you're nothing but a boyfriend stealing whore, Matthews. And the way that I see it is that when Luke leaves you for me - which he will - it'll be your karma."

"I didn't steal him from anyone. Missy cheated on him." Riley said furiously. From the way Lena's eyes widened, Riley had to guess that she hadn't known that little piece of information. "But hey I guess you didn't know that, did you?"

Lena was quick to recover from her little slip up. "That still doesn't change anything. Lucas is going to see you for exactly who you are and when he does I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces and take your place. Pretty soon your perfect world is going to crumble and it'll become my world."

"And exactly who do you think I am, Len?"

"A selfish, entitled, know it all bitch who doesn't deserve or appreciate a tenth of the things you have." Lena declared unabashedly. "But that's okay because pretty soon it'll all be gone. So if I were you I'd move out of my way before I really get angry."

With that, Lena brushed past Riley and strutted out of the locker room, leaving an even more worried and confused Riley in her wake.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya swiveled around in her rolly chair as she idly jotted down notes over the upcoming events that needed to be covered in the yearbook. She was seated amongst the other members of the yearbook staff in the oval shaped table that was placed in the center of the room. Josh was in the front of the room presenting to his staff on a clear white board.

"So for fall fest I want Kelsey, and Julian to cover that, alright?" He motioned to the two aforementioned staff members who nodded curtly.

Maya didn't miss the way Julian's eyes locked on Kelsey's as he gave her a shy smile full of anticipation and nervousness to which she returned. But Maya wasn't as interested in the fact that Julian clearly had feelings for Kelsey; she was more enraptured by the fact that it wasn't her or Josh covering fall fest.

The artist had assumed that it would be her and Josh together all night and she was greatly looking forward to it. Maya was still feeling down about this when the bell rung and the rest of the students filtered out of the room to go home since they had yearbook during eighth period. Josh was always the last person out of the room so she chose that moment to walk over to where he was stuffing his books into his backpack.

"Hey," Josh said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Why did you give fall fest to Kelsey?" She demanded. Maya hadn't wanted to be blunt like this and outwardly tell him but she was avidly trying to keep up her resolution to have no regrets and to go back to the fearless girl she once was.

"Don't you notice the way Julian looks at that girl?"

"Like she hung the moon," Maya filled in easily. "But what does that have to with this?"

"He needed a push in the right direction, and I know if they get some quality time together she's going to feel the same way about him." Josh declared matter of factly. "Plus I've put in enough work with her for him that I wasn't going to leave things up to chance for him to chicken out."

"So that night in the kitchen you weren't on a date with her?"

"No," He scrunched up his face. "What the hell, Maya? Julian's like my best bud, I would never do that crap to him."

"Then why were you with her?"

"Because I went out with my friends - Julian included. She just gave me a ride cuz my car's in the shop." He huffed, "What's with the interrogation?"

"Because I wanted to go to fall fest with you, you idiot," She snapped, not liking the feeling of embarrassment she got from jumping to those conclusions.

The cocky smirk that formed on his face had Maya's eyes narrowing. "Really?" He arched a brow, "Say it again or I might not believe it happened."

"Shut up, Josh," She huffed in frustration over her inability to not stay angry with him.

"Ya know we could still could go to fall fest together, Hart."

Her brows furrowed, "But Kelsey and Julian are covering it."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Not for the yearbook, Maya." He moved towards her and gingerly took her hand in his. "But for us."

"You mean like a date?" She looked up at him, and she saw the hesitancy in his eyes. He was obviously out of his element and going out on a limb for her and it made her heart warm.

"Yeah," He coughed once. "Yeah, like a date."

Maya bit her lip and she mentally chanted to herself, 'no regrets.' With that on her mind she took her other hand and laced that into his free one. Maya then got onto the very tips of her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling back to see him completely stunned.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Josh." She declared with the utmost confidence in her, in him, and in a potential relationship that could bloom between the two of them baggage and all.

"Whoa, whoa," He said after pulling away from her.

Maya searched his eyes before asking, "What's wrong?"

"What changed your mind? About us, I mean. You've been asking me for time and now you're saying yes to going out with me. What changed?"

Maya thought back to when she had thrown away the painting of him and decided to be honest.

"Back when we were going through that love triangle with Aiden I painted you on accident, and I immediately regretted it. Because it was me admitting how I felt for you before I was ready." She sighed before flipping her hair out of her eyes. "But after what happened in the kitchen I realized how much I was done regretting who I am and what I feel. So I got the painting and I threw it away, because all it represented was my regret."

"So what does that mean for us?" He mumbled softly as his dark brown eyes bored into her own pale blue ones.

Maya brought her hands up to the sides of his cheeks and she stroked them gently with her thumbs. "It means that I'm ready to live in the moment, with no regrets what so ever. And I want to live in it with you."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"Scoot it over to the right just a little," Riley suggested to her twin brother as she looked at the painting of a pretty scenery Maya had given her so long ago. She had been meaning to hang it since forever. All Riley wanted to do now was to forget about the confrontation she'd had with Lena and she believed that a little home improvement would help.

Auggie groaned in frustration before deciding to just set the painting down by Riley's bed. He sat down on it and looked up at his sister. Auggie then asked, "Riles why are you doing all of this?"

"I wanted to spice up my room by adding some decoration. Is that so out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah Riles it is. Cuz your room is more decorated than a navy seal. You don't need this painting in here as bad as you're making it seem. So what's up?"

It was her turn to sigh before deciding to be honest with her twin. "I'm trying to distract myself."

"From what?"

"From this new girl who likes Luke. And I'm scared that he might like her back."

"Are you serious, Riley? The guy is head over heals for you. There's no way he'd ever like some other girl."

She threw up her hands in frustration, "But we're in high school and things change all the time. Everything's going great as it is and I don't want a single thing to get messed up."

He motioned for her to sit down next to him on her bed and she complied. Once she did Auggie began to speak, "Then you wouldn't be living life, Riles. Sure there's a possibility that Lucas may not feel the same way about you tomorrow that he does for you today and you can't control that. What you can control is how you react to it. Are you going to let it rule your life, or take it in stride and move on?"

Riley shot her brother a look of apprehension and teasing, "You've been talking to dad, haven't you?"

Auggie nodded vigorously and began to laugh, which made her laugh, and allowed for the tense situation to diffuse. "Of course I have. You don't think that I stress about Ava realizing that I may not be the right guy for her, or that there could be a better option?"

"But you always seem so secure that your relationship is gonna work out."

"Because I have faith in our love. I can't imagine my life with any other girl, Riles. And rather live in the moment with this one instead of stressing every single minute of every day that she could leave me. That's a life that I don't want to live, and you shouldn't either."

Riley thought about his suggestion to live in the moment, and she knew that was exactly what she wanted to do. So in the spirit of living in the moment, Riley sprung up from her bed, grabbed her keys and her sweater and moved to her door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Auggie asked.

She turned to face him and beamed excitedly, "To go live in the moment with the boy that I love." And with that, she leapt out of her door and headed for the steps, with only Lucas on her mind.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley pulled up into the large and intricate winding driveway of the new Friar's mansion just as her boyfriend was exiting the house. She had texted him just before she'd begun to drive over to see if his family was home to which he answered no. Logan was at the gym and his parents were in town at a business dinner

Lucas walked down the front porch steps in a tank top and gym shorts. He was smiling at her as she exited her buggy convertible. His arms wrapped around her and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," He said cheerfully. "What're you doin' here?"

She beamed up at him before whispering, "Living in the moment."

With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. It was obvious that Lucas had to pry himself away from her to ask, "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I'm done worrying about the future, and Lena and all of her crazy schemes." She placed one more kiss on his lips before pulling away to continue speaking. "I love you, and I want to be with you in every single way. No holds barred."

His hands wrapped around the small of her back and he pulled her close to his chest. "Does this mean what I think it means, Riley? Cuz I don't know if I can stop myself once you say yes."

Riley's hands moved down to his neck to caress it gently. She cocked her head to the right and declared, "But what if I don't want you to stop?" Riley then gave him a heated kiss to which he returned just as passionately but Riley could still sense his apprehension. So, she pulled away from him and spoke, "Why don't you take me to your room, Luke."

That seemed to be all the prompting the quarterback needed because he then scooped the cheerleader up in his arms and walked her through the threshold of his home. He then maneuvered the two of them easily up the steps to his bedroom. Their lips remained connected the entire time until he finally got to his room and opened the door.

Lucas then set her down on the floor so that he could lock the door behind them. Once he did that, Riley wrapped her arms behind his torso and pressed her lips to the nape of his neck. She felt him melt into her hold before she moved her hands to the hem of his sweater and tugged it off of his body. Lucas turned around to face her hand his hands came up to her face. He kissed her gently, hesitantly, and she responded eagerly.

Riley moved her hands to her simple t-shirt and he pulled that off of her as well. Soon her pants went, and his shorts did as well and after that she felt his hands wrap around her and pick her up. He walked them over to his bed and laid her on his bed like she was as delicate flower.

"I love you, Luke," She vowed softly.

The light of the setting sun danced in his eyes and she could see the love their shared reflected within them. "I love you, Riles."

She threaded her hands through his hair and his hands moved to unclasp her bra. Riley pulled him towards her, and in that night the two bonded in a way that she knew she would be unable to do with anyone else, and she didn't want to.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The rays of the morning sun streamed in through Lucas' french windows and Riley played with it's rays. She stopped playing with them and resumed collecting her clothes from last night. His parents still hadn't come home, since they had chosen to spend the night in the city but Logan had and she wanted to get out before she woke up to avoid the teasing.

Lucas was snoring like a baby, laying on his stomach when she moved over to put on her shirt but she opted to put on one of the clean ones from his dresser. Just as she finished putting on the piece of fabric she felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her into his chest.

"Last night was amazing,"He declared to which she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was - I had fun," Riley smiled before turning around to look at him. "But I have to get home before my parents realize that I was gone or this is never going to happen again for the next fifty years."

"Yeah," He winced as he laced her hands in his and brought them to his chest. "I don't know if I can wait anymore now that we finally did it."

Riley fake grimaced, "Oh please don't tell me I turned you into a sex maniac."

"You better believe it, Riles. You've got me hooked." He burrowed his lips into the crook of her neck and she sighed contentedly.

"Well you need to unhook yourself, because I've got to get home." Riley pulled away from him and headed to the door, before getting her keys.

"I love you, Riles," Lucas called out to her fondly.

Riley smiled back at him, "I love you too, Luke."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"So when I say that I'm going to live in the moment I mean going on a date with Josh. But when you do it, you mean have sex with Lucas Friar!" Maya said, her excitement clear as day on her face.

The two best friends were in Maya's room relaying what had happened to them on Friday night to each other.

"And I'm glad we did it. It seemed like the right step in our relationship, and if I got the chance to do it over again I would do it the exact same way."

Maya came to lay on her bed on her stomach and rested her chin in her hands. She looked up at her best friend and inquired curiously, "Did it hurt?"

"The first time," Riley said after an exhale. She was glad that Maya wasn't criticizing her for her actions. "But after than, the next couple of times it felt pretty good."

Maya's sapphire eyes widened in surprise. "How many times did you guys do it?"

Riley gave her a wicked smirk, "Four. Then he was too tired, and I had to let him sleep."

The blonde shrieked with laughter at her best friend's admission. "Who knew Saint Riley was such a firecracker."

Riley shrugged playfully after throwing a pillow in Maya's direction. "Looks like those cheer and dance muscles finally paid off."

"I'm happy for you guys," Maya said fondly. The blonde got up from her position and sat criss cross on her bed while leaning back on her palms. Riley was now sitting in front of her with a pillow in her lap and a smile on her lips.

"Speaking of being happy," Riley gently pushed Maya's shoulder. "I'm glad you and Josh are working things out. You need someone to make you smile, and I guess it's my brother."

"He makes me not regret who I am - all of my flaws, he's not trying to change them. It seems like he's almost proud of them."

"Maybe it's because he's known you for so long. Because you guys have so much history together, he knows you for you."

A look entered Maya's eyes and her smile grew even bigger. "I used to think our history together was some road block in our relationship but when you put it that way, it's like our issues are a bridge. He already knows me and I already know him. We see each other for who we really are and we don't run away but we run towards each other."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley pulled up into her regular parking spot in front of Katy's diner with Maya in the passenger's seat, Auggie and Ava in the back. Josh was already there, and she saw Luke's truck next to Smackle's scooter and Farkle's brand new Mercedes. It was a Saturday night and they all planned to meet up at Katy's to just hang out.

The four teenagers exited Riley's car and entered the diner to see Smackle, Farkle, Josh, Zay, Julian, Kelsey, and Lucas sitting in the horseshoe shaped booth.

All of them moved to sit next to their friends, the conversation in full swing. Lucas wrapped an arm around Riley shoulders and Josh held Maya's hand under the table and squeezed gently. Maya also noticed that Kelsey only had eyes for Julian as he prattled on about his pages in the yearbook.

Riley and Maya shared a look of happiness as they jumped in the conversation and enjoyed the company of their friends in their tiny town.

* * *

 **AN: Sooo what did you guys think? So much happened, Josh & Maya are making headway in their relationship, and Luke and Riley had sex for the first time. OMG. It may seem premature for some of you, but I really thought it was the right direction for the both of them. I hope you liked the explanation for the painting. And before I forget, I need to shout out my very first reviewer who left me a review last chapter that made my day - actually my whole year cuz 2016 has been wild. I'm highkey pissed at them cuz they're a guest reviewer and I couldn't send them a PM but it's whatever. Now please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	45. Who I Am Now

**AN: Yes, I know it's been a while, but I have a good reason besides school (which has killed me). I've been dealing with some depression. This past month I've felt myself just become so emotionally deteriorated, and it's sucked. I've had to sort out a lot of emotional turmoil that hindered me from doing a lot of things such as writing. It was so bad that even looking at a keyboard was hard. I'm still going through it, and I'm really trying to write for you guys but also for myself. I've had people begging me to update, and y'all really don't need to do all of that. Even if I'm gone for months I'll always come back because writing is my passion and it's my future. I love this story like it's my child and I would do anything to keep it going. Please just know that I'll always try and write and if my erratic update schedule is not for you, feel free to unfollow, unfavorite and go. I write for me, and I write for those who love to read my words because for some reason God felt compelled to make me a writer. This story is meant for the readers who will stick by me through my hectic schedule, and my depression and just enjoy my words typos and all. I love each and every one of you and I am grateful for you, even to the ones who may unfollow me because you all push me to grow and to be my best not just in writing but in all that I do. Thank you all so much, and without further ado,**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

 _Lena asked snarkily. "You seem to be feeling kind of threatened. You don't like having the competition, Matthews?"_

" _I'm not worried because there is no competition, Lena. Luke loves me, he's with me, not you." She was echoing Lucas' previous words and hoped that would make them concrete._

" _Things change all of the time. I mean, isn't Missy Bradford living breathing proof of that?"_

 _Riley scoffed, but she knew her uneasiness was apparent, "Where'd you here that bull?"_

 _It was Lena's turn to scoff, "The whole school knows that you're nothing but a boyfriend stealing whore, Matthews. And the way that I see it is that when Luke leaves you for me - which he will - it'll be your karma."_

" _I didn't steal him from anyone. Missy cheated on him." Riley said furiously. From the way Lena's eyes widened, Riley had to guess that she hadn't known that little piece of information. "But hey I guess you didn't know that, did you?"_

 _Lena was quick to recover from her little slip up. "That still doesn't change anything. Lucas is going to see you for exactly who you are and when he does I'm going to be there to pick up the pieces and take your place. Pretty soon your perfect world is going to crumble and it'll become my world."_

" _And exactly who do you think I am, Len?"_

" _A selfish, entitled, know it all bitch who doesn't deserve or appreciate a tenth of the things you have." Lena declared unabashedly. "But that's okay because pretty soon it'll all be gone. So if I were you I'd move out of my way before I really get angry."_

 _With that, Lena brushed past Riley and strutted out of the locker room, leaving an even more worried and confused Riley in her wake._

 _OoOoOoO_

" _Because I wanted to go to fall fest with you, you idiot," She snapped, not liking the feeling of embarrassment she got from jumping to those conclusions._

 _The cocky smirk that formed on his face had Maya's eyes narrowing. "Really?" He arched a brow, "Say it again or I might not believe it happened."_

" _Shut up, Josh," She huffed in frustration over her inability to not stay angry with him._

" _Ya know we could still could go to fall fest together, Hart."_

 _Her brows furrowed, "But Kelsey and Julian are covering it."_

 _He rolled his eyes playfully, "Not for the yearbook, Maya." He moved towards her and gingerly took her hand in his. "But for us."_

" _You mean like a date?" She looked up at him, and she saw the hesitancy in his eyes. He was obviously out of his element and going out on a limb for her and it made her heart warm._

" _Yeah," He coughed once. "Yeah, like a date."_

 _Maya bit her lip and she mentally chanted to herself, 'no regrets.' With that on her mind she took her other hand and laced that into his free one. Maya then got onto the very tips of her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before pulling back to see him completely stunned._

" _I would love to go on a date with you, Josh." She declared with the utmost confidence in her, in him, and in a potential relationship that could bloom between the two of them baggage and all._

" _Whoa, whoa," He said after pulling away from her._

 _Maya searched his eyes before asking, "What's wrong?"_

" _What changed your mind? About us, I mean. You've been asking me for time and now you're saying yes to going out with me. What changed?"_

 _Maya thought back to when she had thrown away the painting of him and decided to be honest._

" _Back when we were going through that love triangle with Aiden I painted you on accident, and I immediately regretted it. Because it was me admitting how I felt for you before I was ready." She sighed before flipping her hair out of her eyes. "But after what happened in the kitchen I realized how much I was done regretting who I am and what I feel. So I got the painting and I threw it away, because all it represented was my regret."_

" _So what does that mean for us?" He mumbled softly as his dark brown eyes bored into her own pale blue ones._

 _Maya brought her hands up to the sides of his cheeks and she stroked them gently with her thumbs. "It means that I'm ready to live in the moment, with no regrets what so ever. And I want to live in it with you."_

 _OoOoOoO_

" _Hey," He said cheerfully. "What're you doin' here?"_

 _She beamed up at him before whispering, "Living in the moment."_

 _With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. It was obvious that Lucas had to pry himself away from her to ask, "What does that even mean?"_

" _It means that I'm done worrying about the future, and Lena and all of her crazy schemes." She placed one more kiss on his lips before pulling away to continue speaking. "I love you, and I want to be with you in every single way. No holds barred."_

 _His hands wrapped around the small of her back and he pulled her close to his chest. "Does this mean what I think it means, Riley? Cuz I don't know if I can stop myself once you say yes."_

 _Riley's hands moved down to his neck to caress it gently. She cocked her head to the right and declared, "But what if I don't want you to stop?" Riley then gave him a heated kiss to which he returned just as passionately but Riley could still sense his apprehension. So, she pulled away from him and spoke, "Why don't you take me to your room, Luke."_

 _That seemed to be all the prompting the quarterback needed because he then scooped the cheerleader up in his arms and walked her through the threshold of his home. He then maneuvered the two of them easily up the steps to his bedroom. Their lips remained connected the entire time until he finally got to his room and opened the door._

 _Lucas then set her down on the floor so that he could lock the door behind them. Once he did that, Riley wrapped her arms behind his torso and pressed her lips to the nape of his neck. She felt him melt into her hold before she moved her hands to the hem of his sweater and tugged it off of his body. Lucas turned around to face her hand his hands came up to her face. He kissed her gently, hesitantly, and she responded eagerly._

 _Riley moved her hands to her simple t-shirt and he pulled that off of her as well. Soon her pants went, and his shorts did as well and after that she felt his hands wrap around her and pick her up. He walked them over to his bed and laid her on his bed like she was as delicate flower._

" _I love you, Luke," She vowed softly._

 _The light of the setting sun danced in his eyes and she could see the love their shared reflected within them. "I love you, Riles."_

 **(Chapter Four)**

"I guess I just got tired of being so sad all of the time," Maya said softly. Her blue eyes were trained on her hands which were folded into her jean clad lap. "And Josh makes me happy. He makes me so happy, more than I ever thought possible."

Her therapist, Doctor Isaac Eaton, clicked her pen twice before looking up at her. She was a grey haired woman, with a plump build, a kind smile and even kinder eyes. Her voice was a like a smooth melody that soothed her and helped her open up at the same time.

"If he's making you happy, then what's the issue?" Dr. Eaton asked.

"I dunno," She shrugged simply. "Maybe I'm moving too fast?"

"But whose time table is you heart keeping, Maya? Yours or society's?"

The blonde teen didn't need to think about that to answer his question. "Mine," She declared simply.

"And do you feel in your heart that now is the right time to move on from Aiden with Josh?"

"I do," Maya ran a hand through her curled hair. "And I always have. But I hate the idea that my moving on with Josh makes him the second choice when he's the furthest thing from that."

"Then what is he to you?"

This time, she had to think about it. She looked down at her lap again and thought silently. When she collected her feelings into a string of coherent statements, she was able to express how she felt.

"He's the one I love, the person I've always loved. When I was with Aiden, I was with him for our future. He promised to love me in a way that I'd never experienced and that's what drew me in."

"But it's different with Josh?"

Maya nodded vigorously. "I'm with him for what we have now, and I guess that's why I picked Aiden then. Who Josh was when I was with Aiden was someone who needed to grow up. He had his own demons to deal with, and all it would've done was destroy me. Now, he's changed, and he's still changing, and I can see myself changing with him - for the better. And for now we've just been trying to live in the moment."

Dr. Eaton scribbled something into her notebook before replying, "And what does living in the moment entail?"

Maya simply shrugged, "It just means that we're gonna follow our hearts and see where it takes us. Josh is actually picking me up after this and we're going to our town carnival together."

Dr. Eaton smiled softly and nodded slowly. She crossed his legs and leaned back in her plush leather seat. "You have come so far Maya, and I am very proud of you - "

Before she could finish, the door to the small office opened and a familiar face walked into the office. Dr. Eaton smiled up at the young man who had entered.

"Charlie," She said cheerfully, "What a surprise."

He beamed down at her, "Hey grandma, am I early?"

Charlie Gardner kept his eyes on the therapist, and Maya was sure he had yet to notice that she was here. Maya remembered Charlie as being the guy who had gotten her to the hospital when she'd passed out after a huge fight with Aiden many months ago.

"Actually you are right on time. I was just finishing up this session though," She motioned to Maya and when Charlie turned around he seemed stunned to see her sitting there.

"Hey," He said finally.

Maya smiled up at him, "Hey."

"It's good to see you again. Your name's Maya, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and you're Charlie. I remember."

"So you two know each other?" Dr. Eaton asked.

"Yeah," Maya said quickly. "He found me passed out at the park and brought me to the hospital."

"Well I'm glad. My grandson could use a friendly face when he starts school on Monday."

Maya looked up at Charlie and he smiled down at her. She had a feeling that Charlie with his good looks and kind heart would make waves at her school. She just didn't know how big or small they would be.

But for now, all she had on her mind was getting into the change of clothes she'd brought with her and being picked up by Josh. She was excited to spend the evening with him and was ready to see where it took them.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley tied her hair up in a ponytail as the steam from the locker room showers curled the ends and caused her face to dampen slightly. She was anxious to change and go enjoy the rest of the festival with Lucas and her friends. practice so she could go out with Lucas. She opened her locker and reached into it to get her necklace from where she would always hang it on the hook. But when it wasn't there alarm washed over her.

She immediately turned to the other varsity cheerleaders who had performed in the fall festival parade with her.

"Hey guys," She called to them over the hustle and bustle of changing girls. "Have any of you seen my necklace?"

Riley was met with the girls shaking their heads and she groaned in frustration. Riley was quick to pack up the rest of her stuff in her gym bag while furiously searching her surroundings for her precious necklace. When the article of jewelry was nowhere to be found she let out a final huff before locking up her gym bag and heading out the door.

The brunette was met by her boyfriend's waiting arms which were made soft by the comfortable fabric of his letterman's jacket. He placed a kiss on her forehead and when she pulled away, Lucas grew concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?"

Riley frowned softly and looked up at him through her lashes. "I think I lost the necklace you gave me. I have no idea how this happened. I mean I've always put it in my locker, and it's never gotten lost before."

Her boyfriend placed his hands on her shoulders and brought her close. "Riles you're gonna find it," Lucas soothed.

"But what if I don't? I love that necklace."

Lucas kissed her forehead once, "But it's just a necklace. I can get you another one."

"I don't want another one," Riley sighed dejectedly. "But you're right - it is just a necklace."

Lucas kissed her once more and then he pulled away. His lips settled down by her ear and whispered gently to her, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Riley wrapped her arms around him and brought him close. She nodded to him slowly and kissed him once again. Riley thought that some time alone with him would take her mind off of her necklace and give her an idea to find it.

"Alright," She said gently and pulled away only for Lucas to lace her hand in his.

He beamed excitedly and Riley nudged him playfully. Lucas retaliated with a shove of his own. The couple continued on like this to the parking lot and only stopped when they ran into two familiar faces.

Riley saw her brother and her best friend laughing by Josh's jeep. Maya was sitting on his hood with Josh wedged in between her jean clad thighs. Her hands were threaded in Riley's older brother's hair and the two were locked in an intimate kiss.

Lucas looked stunned but Riley couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on her face.

"Since when are they a thing?" Lucas asked.

Riley could only shrug, "I dunno but I'm happy for them."

"You are?" Lucas' voice was filled with something that prompted Riley to look up at him. His jaw was set firmly and she could see the anger sweeping into his emerald eyes.

"What's wrong? You don't like them together?"

"My cousin isn't even three months into the ground and she's already moving on. That seems shady to me."

Riley instantly recoiled and she quickly untangled herself from his hold. "So when you and I got together less than a month after you and Missy broke up was shady."

"Well that's completely different."

Her brown eyes narrowed critically, "How is that any different?"

"She cheated on me, Riles. Aiden was the perfect boyfriend."

"And so what?" Riley demanded. "Maya lost someone she loved but does that mean that she has to live like a nun for the rest of her life?"

Lucas groaned in obvious frustration. "Riles that's not what I meant and you know it."

She scoffed, "Oh, do I now?" She shot back sardonically.

"Look can we just drop it, and just get out of here?" He said softly.

Riley could only shake her head in defiance. She was still feeling the anger he'd caused with his words and adding that to her current mood concerning her necklace the last thing she wanted was to deal with him.

"I'm dropping it alright, but I'm going home too." Riley turned around.

"Riles!" Lucas called to her but she refused to listen.

"Good night, Luke." She huffed and stalked off to her car stubbornly.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

A week after the Fall Festival, Maya's pencil moved across her notebook to from the edges of a small leaf falling from the tree she was sketching. She was seated in the courtyard of her high school during her lunch period. The blonde found herself alone for this lunch period since Riley was going through an extra long tutoring session in the library, Farkle was out sick, and Smackle was practicing for the decathlon.

The blonde was seated cross legged on the circular table in the courtyard. It was an unusually warm fall day so she decided to spend it working on a sketch until Josh got out of a meeting with his college success professor. The idea of Josh going off to college unsettled her, and she wondered what the rest of her high school career would be like without him being there.

She was still waiting for Josh to meet her so he could take her off campus to pick up lunch, and when she saw a familiar shadow engulfing her petite form. Maya inhaled, stopping her sketching momentarily only to continue on with the action.

Instead she opted to demand sharply, "What do you want, Lucas?"

"To talk," He sounded anxious and skittish as if he were scared about how she would react to his request.

"What is there to talk about? You've already made up your mind about me." Riley had informed her about what Lucas had said concerning the young artist and it had left a lot to be desired.

"And I want to say that I'm sorry," Lucas informed her softly. "I shouldn't have said any of that crap about you, and I really am sorry."

Maya scoffed as she swiveled around on the table to lock eyes with the quarterback. With Maya on the table they were now at eye level but he was still considerably taller than her. "But you did say that crap, and you obviously meant it, Lucas."

"But I know better now and - "

" - Do you really?" She snapped harshly, successfully cutting him off. "Or are you just apologizing so I can put in a good word for you about Riley?" Maya's best friend had been successfully freezing Lucas out for the entire week since their fight at the Fall Festival.

Lucas had to readjust strap of his backpack on his shoulder and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, "This has nothing to do with Riley," He said firmly.

Maya gave him a look that was meant to tell him that she didn't believe him in the slightest. "That's BS."

He sighed in obvious concession, "Alright, fine. A little of this has to do with Riley but most of it is about you and me."

She recoiled, instantly taken aback with surprise. "What about you and me?" She asked in confusion.

"Aiden was my cousin, and he was your boyfriend. We both loved and lost him and we're both hurting. I don't want us to be on bad terms, Maya. I don't think that's doin' a very good job of honorin' his memory if we are."

"Do you really believe that I loved him?" Maya asked skeptically, her tone still holding venom. "Because from what I heard it didn't seem that way at the Festival."

"It's not about whether or not you loved him, Maya."

"Then what is it about?"

"I just don't get it."

She threw her head up in exasperation, "Get what?"

"How you can say you love him so deeply, call him your 'forever love', spend months and months rejecting Josh only for Aiden to die and then you run back into Josh's arms. It just doesn't make sense to me."

"And you think it makes any sense to me?" Maya's voice cracked. "I loved Aiden with everything inside of me, but at the same time I depended on him for things I probably shouldn't have. He was my crutch and my drug all rolled up into one. He gave me a love I'd never had before and a love I thought that I needed. And as good as the love we had was, it wasn't who I am."

"What are you talkin' about, Maya?"

She took a breath and stuck her tongue out to wipe the corner of her mouth in thought. "When I was with him, I made promises that I would've never made if I was completely authentic with who I am. I promised Aiden my forever without truly knowing what that meant. I compromised what I believed for the sake of our love and it turned me into someone else entirely, and it made me forget the girl I was before him. And now that he's gone nothing feels right, not my art, not myself." She took a shallow and shaky breath. "Josh is one of the only things that feels right, he felt right when I was with Aiden but he wasn't right for the girl that I was when I with him. Now that I don't have him anymore, I'm working my way back to who I was and I who I want to be, and Josh feels right."

Lucas was silent, and all Maya could hear was the lull of the winds moving through the empty courtyard. They simply stared at one another and Maya wondered if he would ever break the silence.

When he finally did so he did it with a clearing of his throat followed by a few simple words. "I really am sorry, Maya, and I get it now. At the end of the day, Aiden loved you and he wanted you to be happy. I think he would be happy to see who you're becoming now."

"Thank you," She said with a nod. "And I do forgive you. You're grieving Aiden, just like I am and I can't fault you for how you grieve or dictate how you do it."

"Yeah, um thanks for that. I guess I should get goin'."

"Bye, Ranger Rick."

Lucas turned to go but he quickly stopped and turned to face her. "Can I ask you a question, Maya?"

"Nothing's stopped you before."

He chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right."

He was silent for so long after that, Maya had to prompt him to speak. "Your question, Ranger Rick."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled once again. "Do you ever visit his grave? Aiden's I mean."

"I know who you meant. And yeah, I do. Every other Saturday."

"Funny, I go on Sundays."

"If you ever wanna meet up and go together, we can. I know it can get hard going alone."

Lucas smiled at her offer and nodded, "Yeah. I'd really like that, but first I think I need to go make things right with my girlfriend. Do you have any idea where she is? I've gotta give somethin' to her."

"Check the library, she said she was holding a longer tutoring session."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"So when the discriminant is less than zero what kind of solution is it?"

Charlie looked down at his textbook then looked back at Riley. Charlie had signed up for her to be his tutor and she remembered him from when he'd brought Maya to the hospital. He was kind, and smart but like most people, math wasn't his strong suit. So here they were, in the library going over some things before his next Algebra test.

The two teens were seated in a secluded corner of the school library with his Algebra One textbook, graphing calculator, pencil pouch and journal sprawled out all over the tanned wooden desk. They'd been here for the second half of lunch and Riley was confused as to why he needed her help. Sure he made some small mistakes that could be cured with a calculator - which he had - but other than that, Charlie Gardner was great at math.

"It's an imaginary number, right?" Charlie answered uncertainly.

Riley beamed excitedly. "Good job, Charlie. Pretty soon you won't be needing me for this stuff."

Charlie chuckled softly, "Unless you want to take that test for me, I think I'm always going to need you as my tutor."

His words made her think of her boyfriend when she'd first started tutoring him and how much she'd hated being upset with him. Sure, she'd lost her necklace, and he had said something off but he was speaking out of grief. Riley's realization made her want to rush through the tutoring session so she could find Lucas and and make up with him.

"Hello? Earth to Riley Matthews." Charlie cooed playfully, causing the cheerleader to snap out of her Lucas centered thoughts.

"Sorry about that. I guess I just got lost in thought." Riley said with a small chuckle.

Charlie shook his head, "No problem. What's got you so wrapped up in your thoughts?"

Riley thought for a moment before setting down her pen with a sigh. "My boyfriend."

"Oh," Charlie's brows furrowed ever so slightly in response. "You guys are still together? Not to sound insensitive or anything but it's just that I've been here for a week and you two aren't as PDA heavy as you were when I saw you two at the hospital. I thought you guys broke up."

"Well didn't sorry to disappoint you," Came a deep, and familiar voice.

Both Riley and Charlie turned around in their seats to see a very livid Lucas standing behind them. There was a jealousy in his emerald eyes that turned them into a deeper shade of green. Riley was stunned to see him standing in front of her but after a week of not talking to him had her shock turning into joy.

"Luke," She smiled softly.

Her boyfriend's eyes locked on hers but they quickly settled on Charlie. When he looked at the dark haired new student his jaw hardened and he let out a huff.

"I'm outta here," Lucas turned on his heels and began stalking off away from his girlfriend.

Riley was glued to her chair for a second, unaware of what she could do. Then, just as Lucas was reaching the door, she sprang up from the chair and rushed out of him. She called his name which garnered a sharp 'shush' from the librarian but the cheerleader couldn't bring herself to care very much.

The brunette finally caught up to her boyfriend at the end of the hallway. She grabbed onto his arm and forced him to turn and face her.

"Hey," She was breathless but she still managed to look up at him.

Lucas seemed to explode. "Since school started you've been givin' me so much crap for Lena, who I don't want anything to do with but the minute we have a fight you're all over that guy! What the hell, Riley?" His voice was an octave away from shouting.

She snapped her head back and her face scrunched up in response. "I so wasn't all over him!"

"Well he sure as well was all over you! For cryin' out loud, Riles the guy was seconds away from askin' you out."

The brunette scoffed, "And even if he was there's no way I would've ever said yes."

He took a step towards her and cocked his head to the right. "How do I even know that?"

"What the hell? What do you mean, how do you know? I would never in a million years cheat on you!"

"You're pissed at me, Riles. That's a hell of a way to get back at me."

"Because I'm not a five year old, Luke. I wouldn't go out with some other guy because you said something I didn't like." She took one step towards him, and with that step her boyfriend's angry demeanor seemed to fade slightly. "I love you. And yeah I was angry with you but I'm not anymore. I've missed you."

Lucas' eyes softened. "You have?"

"Yeah," She answered enthusiastically. "Like a lot." The brunette laced one hand in his and she stroked his hairy knuckles with her thumb.

"I've missed you too, Riles. Havin' you mad at me was like hell." He replied gently. "And I'm sorry for actin' like such a jerk. I should've never said that stuff about Maya."

They moved closer together, "It's all in the past now, and I forgive you for it."

"That's good to know, especially since Maya does too."

Riley's face lit up at that piece of information. "She does?"

Her boyfriend nodded. "She's the one who told me where to find you, and I'm glad that I did."

"Even with Charlie there?"

Her boyfriend rolled his eyes, "Screw him. I'm used to people comin' after you but they can go jump off of a bridge for all I care, cuz you're all mine." His hand came to caress her cheek, as his thumb settled under her chin. "But I'm still glad that I found you."

The brunette laughed her boyfriend's childish antics. She smiled up at him and asked, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you this." He took his hand away from her cheek and pulled something out of his front jean pocket and Riley was stunned to see her necklace in the palm of his hand. "I found it by the bleachers. Maybe you forgot to take it off and it fell."

Riley decided not to answer him with words. Instead, she let go of his hand and threw her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers while she stood up on the tips of her toes. Their kiss lasted just as the bell rang and the halls began to fill with a sea of students but to Riley, they were the only two people on the planet.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading. Yes guys Charlie will be sticking around. Tell me what you think gonna happen in the future, what do you think of Riley & Lucas, and Lucas & Maya's budding friendship? And just tell me all of the other stuff you've got goin' on your minds! Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy.**

 **P.S. check out my profile for a pic of Aiden. There's instructions for how to view my pics and scroll all the way to the bottom of my profile to see the pics for this story.**


	46. Once and For All

**AN: I'm on break for the next two weeks, so I hope I can update a few more times. I'm using an idea from one of you guys in this one so all the credits will be given at the end.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

" _Since when are they a thing?" Lucas asked._

 _Riley could only shrug, "I dunno but I'm happy for them."_

" _You are?" Lucas' voice was filled with something that prompted Riley to look up at him. His jaw was set firmly and she could see the anger sweeping into his emerald eyes._

" _What's wrong? You don't like them together?"_

" _My cousin isn't even three months into the ground and she's already moving on. That seems shady to me."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _When he finally did so he did it with a clearing of his throat followed by a few simple words. "I really am sorry, Maya, and I get it now. At the end of the day, Aiden loved you and he wanted you to be happy. I think he would be happy to see who you're becoming now."_

" _Thank you," She said with a nod. "And I do forgive you. You're grieving Aiden, just like I am and I can't fault you for how you grieve or dictate how you do it."_

" _Yeah, um thanks for that. I guess I should get goin'."_

" _Bye, Ranger Rick."_

 _Lucas turned to go but he quickly stopped and turned to face her. "Can I ask you a question, Maya?"_

" _Nothing's stopped you before."_

 _He chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right."_

 _He was silent for so long after that, Maya had to prompt him to speak. "Your question, Ranger Rick."_

" _Oh yeah." He chuckled once again. "Do you ever visit his grave? Aiden's I mean."_

" _I know who you meant. And yeah, I do. Every other Saturday."_

" _Funny, I go on Sundays."_

" _If you ever wanna meet up and go together, we can. I know it can get hard going alone."_

 _Lucas smiled at her offer and nodded, "Yeah. I'd really like that, but first I think I need to go make things right with my girlfriend. Do you have any idea where she is? I've gotta give somethin' to her."_

" _Check the library, she said she was holding a longer tutoring session."_

 _OoOoOoO_

" _Well he sure as well was all over you! For cryin' out loud, Riles the guy was seconds away from askin' you out."_

 _The brunette scoffed, "And even if he was there's no way I would've ever said yes."_

 _He took a step towards her and cocked his head to the right. "How do I even know that?"_

" _What the hell? What do you mean, how do you know? I would never in a million years cheat on you!"_

" _You're pissed at me, Riles. That's a hell of a way to get back at me."_

" _Because I'm not a five year old, Luke. I wouldn't go out with some other guy because you said something I didn't like." She took one step towards him, and with that step her boyfriend's angry demeanor seemed to fade slightly. "I love you. And yeah I was angry with you but I'm not anymore. I've missed you."_

 _Lucas' eyes softened. "You have?"_

" _Yeah," She answered enthusiastically. "Like a lot." The brunette laced one hand in his and she stroked his hairy knuckles with her thumb._

" _I've missed you too, Riles. Havin' you mad at me was like hell." He replied gently. "And I'm sorry for actin' like such a jerk. I should've never said that stuff about Maya."_

 _They moved closer together, "It's all in the past now, and I forgive you for it."_

 **(Chapter Five)**

"Y'know, you have a really sexy profile," Maya informed Josh idly as she sketched the finishing touches of what would become an impromptu sketch depicting the young man. They were in her bedroom with the door just barely open and Josh was laying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles.

Maya was cross legged on the opposite end of her bed with her sketch pad balanced on her thighs. Her hair was in a messy bun, her face freshly washed and she was dressed in a thick sweater and mismatched sweats that were stained in odd places with paint. She loved being like this with him, in her most natural state talking about absolutely nothing. It was almost midnight on a Saturday and Josh had just come back from a conference in the city concerning his photographs.

Josh turned to face her with a playful smirk on his face. "Is this a dream or did Maya Hart just give me a compliment?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at his comment, "I give you compliments all the time, dufus."

"Try never," Josh corrected her. "Getting you tell me how you feel is harder than pulling teeth."

"Well I just told you. Are you satisfied?"

A look passed between his dark brown eyes and he sat up, "I'm not even close to being satisfied."

His large hands reached for her waist and he abruptly pulled her closer to him which forced a squeak to pass from her lips. Josh's actions caused Maya to be laying over his body with his hands securely over her hips. He kissed her, allowing their lips to touch and move together as one. The kiss became heated when his hand moved to brush a curl out of her eyes and caress her ivory cheek.

Maya became restless with the position she was placed in and forced the kiss to end. She opted to move away from him only to connect their bodies once again but this time she wound up straddling his body which was massive compared to hers. Actually, Josh Matthews in all of his six foot three glory was a very large guy.

The blonde took advantage of his large frame to balance herself comfortably and threaded her hands into his hair and brought her lips down to his collar bone. She sucked at the expanse of skin and when she pulled back to see a mark was already forming Maya couldn't hide her satisfaction.

Josh's eyes were wild with obvious desire that added to her growing pride. He rested his hands at the base of her hips and gripped them tightly. "You're so damn beautiful," He said reverently.

Maya chuckled softly, "Did Josh Matthews just give me a compliment?"

He shook his head and chuckled softly before saying, "Shut up."

Josh brought his hands up to the sides of her face and placed their lips together in a deeper and more passionate kiss. Maya was made aware of the desire that existed red hot between the two of them but despite what she felt the blonde knew that it would be best to cool things down for now.

With that resolution in mind, Maya untangled herself from Josh and moved to lay down by his side. He wrapped a long arm around her small shoulders which seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of his toned body. Their free hands laced together at the knuckles which allowed their palms not to touch. It was delicate, and intimate all at the same time and Maya felt same here in his arms in the middle of the night. Like they were the only two people on the planet and their time together would never end.

"Y'know, in middle school I would've given anything to have had sex with you. Now that I actually can I guess I'm gun shy."

She could feel the smirk on Josh's lips without even having to look up at him. "Who said we were gonna have sex? Now I will have you know Ms. Hart that I am not that easy."

"Oh please," She scoffed jokingly. "All I have to do is say when and you'll be ready to give it up."

"That's cuz it's already yours, Maya." He further laced their hands together and brought his lips down to the crown of her head. "And when you're ready, I'll be here for you."

"You really don't mind waiting?"

"You waited practically our whole lives for me to stop being a jackass and realize how amazing you truly are." Maya's heart warmed at the sentiment but it seemed that the high school senior wasn't done there. "I don't think I've ever really apologized for how I treated you back then."

Maya looked up at him, setting her blue eyes on his brown ones. "Josh you really don't have to do all of that. I've already forgiven you for everything."

"I know that, but I wanna do it, Maya. Because I really am so sorry." He said empathetically. "I was a douche bag who trampled on you, your spirit and your love. I did it because I guess I was scared."

"Why would that scare you?" She asked, knowing she looked to be insanely confused.

"Because you knew exactly what you wanted then, and for some reason you wanted me. That was a lot to live up to for a guy who barely even knew what shirt he would wear the next day."

"And now you've got clarity?"

"I've got a helluva lot more than that. I've got you, and I've got goals. I know what I want, and now I just have to go after it."

She pulled away from him to lay on her stomach with her elbows raised so she could rest her chin on the palm of her hands. This position allowed for her to look Josh directly in his eyes as he moved one arm behind his neck.

"So what are your goals?" She asked, genuinely intrigued to see what Josh was planning for himself.

"I wanna be a journalist but more than that I want to be a war photojournalist. I've applied to some schools both local and not but I think schools out of Creek are gonna get me to where I need to go."

Maya couldn't stop herself from thinking that if Josh left Creek while she was still here what would that do their still budding relationship. He seemed to have sensed where her thoughts were turning and he reached out with his free hand to gently caress her cheek.

"I dunno what's going to happen to us in the future, Maya and I can't promise you anything."

"And I don't want you to," She said abruptly. "I don't want the future, anymore Josh. It's too uncertain and scary. It can change in the blink of an eye and I can't live in the future. It would destroy me - and us."

"So then what are you gonna do?"

She smiled ruefully and looked up at him through her lashes. "I'm gonna in the present, with you. And if in future we're still together I'll be happy, but I'm happier knowing that for now I have you, and that's all I need to know."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley crossed her legs at the ankles which were bare from her dark floral spaghetti strapped dress that she'd paired with one of her old faded denim jackets. The brunette was seated on the floor outside of the gym during her free period studying for her upcoming algebra test which would count for sixty percent of her grade. Her studying served as a pass time while she waited for her boyfriend who was in a meeting with his football coaches. They had been talking for about a half an hour and she knew that it was something important.

"Well don't you look all pathetic like a lost little puppy without your boyfriend," She heard the rich and sultry voice of Missy Bradford.

The dancer looked up to see both Missy and Lena looming over her and Riley was taken aback by how similar the two of them looked. She noticed that Lena wasn't dressed in her usual dated sweaters and jeans that she happened to have made look very chic. Now, however, she was in a brand new skirt and a designer blouse with heels that almost brought her up to Riley's full height. To match her outfit - save for the color scheme - was Missy who looked smug and self important.

"Actually I'm studying for the algebra test because unlike you two I want an education and not to become someone's trophy wife," Riley spat back venomously.

Lena made a noise that akin to the sound of a cat's meow. "Look at that, Miss - the kitty's got claws."

Riley closed her textbook and set down beside her before standing up. "And I've also got Luke's heart which is more than you guys will ever have."

That seemed to get Missy out of her state of smugness and into a mood of rage. "You could have his heart for seconds but I actually had his body." Missy's voice dropped a pitch in volume before leaning in to the brunette," Tell me Riley, have you felt the way his body tightens just before he climaxes?"

Riley refused to back down just because the confrontation had turned vulgar. She willed herself to chase away any feelings of embarrassment so she could come up with a retort to rival Missy's words.

"And what makes you think that I haven't?" Riley demanded simply but this seemed to garner shock from the two of them. "Lucas and I are in love. We've been together in every single way, and nothing you guys can say or do is going to change that. Now I suggest you guys find your own lives and leave mine alone cuz it's starting to look pathetic."

The two trouble makers stormed away with a deflated insult which had no effect on Riley. When she decided to get back to her studying, the double doors of the gymnasium and a worrisome look which did nothing to mar his handsome features.

"Hey," Riley said as she grew concerned for how the meeting had went. She quickly moved to wrap her arms around his firm torso under his letterman. Riley placed a peck on his lips which he accepted half heartedly while still wrapping his arms around hers gingerly. "How did it go?"

"Scouts are coming to the homecoming game," Lucas deadpanned hollowly.

The homecoming game would be in two weeks, traditionally followed by the dance which would be once again headed by Smackle. This year it would be 1920s themed and Riley would be going into town to find a dress with Maya, Smackle, and Logan.

"Are they coming to see you play?" Riley ventured as she tucked a wild curl behind her ear and looked up at him.

Her boyfriend shook his head. "No, not really. They're here for the seniors, but my coaches think that if I play at my peak I can put the focus on me."

"Then what's the issue, Luke? You're a great player."

"But what if I don't deliver?"

"You will."

"How do you know?"

Riley moved her hands away from his back and to his cheek where she caressed a path from his hair and to his chin. "Because you always play at your peak, and because of that we've had a winning streak as long as my arm. You're going to great, Luke. I promise."

Her words seemed to persuade him some, and with a growing determination her boyfriend wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and brought her against his chest.

"And with you cheering on the sidelines, I know that I'll impress them."

Riley stretched up on the tips of her boot clad toes and skissed his cheek briefly before coming back down to stand at her natural height.

"That's the spirit, babe."

The bell rang, and she moved away from him. Lucas helped her pack up her books and they laced their hands in one another's and walked to their algebra class. They walked confidently and didn't separate until they took their seats beside one another.

Their teacher walked in as the bell rang and she began writing the agenda on the whiteboard. Riley noticed that just before they would take their test, they would be discussing a group project that would be done in groups of three. As her teacher handed out thin sheets of paper that held the names of her two group members, Riley was hopeful that she would be with her boyfriend.

When the brunette unfolded the piece of paper that had just recently been placed on her desk she was giddy to see Lucas' name typed onto the expanse of white space. However, that joy was drained from her when the name Lena Roark was placed beside his.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"That is complete and total insanity," Logan exclaimed which caused her to halt her flipping through the racks of the thrift store the girls frequented. "What teacher in their right minds would put you in a group with Lucas and Lena?"

"It does seem most puzzling," Smackle concurred while she picked a very pretty flapper esque gown that was a deep shade of purple which would compliment her olive toned skin very nicely. She took the dress and checked if it was her size and Riley noticed the smile on her face when the genius found that it was.

"Tell me about it," Riley huffed dejectedly.

"What even is the project over?" Maya asked her best friend. "It can't be that bad."

"It's really not," Riley agreed. "We've got to make a presentation over one of the upcoming units in the textbook. I could do it on my own."

"Why don't you?" Maya offered. "You can get it out of the way and avoid spending time with Lena."

Riley was about to take her best friend's advice when she heard the voice of Logan cut into the conversation.

"I have a better idea," Logan began conspiratorially.

Riley's brows arched suspiciously, "What is it?"

The redhead's bright emerald eyes were alight with mischief. "You could do the project with her and Luke. Invite them both over to your place, and play up your relationship with my brother. Mark your territory once and for all to finally send that opportunistic bitch runnin' for the hills."

"I love the way you think," Maya agreed excitedly before turning back to her best friend and saying, "You've gotta do it, Riles."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push this."

"And why the hell not?" Demanded Maya. "You told me what they said to you earlier today and if you don't drill it into that psycho's head she's never going to leave you and Luke alone."

Still uncertain, Riley turned a look on Smackle and asked her for her own thoughts.

The dark haired genius shrugged contemplatively before answering, "All I know is that if someone tried to take Farkle away from me like this, I would do whatever it took to make a stand."

Riley allowed herself to be persuaded by her friends arguments and reconciled herself to the resolution that she really did want to show Lena that Lucas was hers and would always be hers. No matter what she wanted to happen.

"Fine," Riley conceded finally. "You guys are right. I'll invite them over on Saturday because I need to show her who Lucas belongs to, and that we're solid. She can't mess that up."

With that final resolution, the girls continued their shopping. Riley had picked out an emerald green gown with silver embellished shoulders, and matching embellished hips that were parallel with her shoulders. Maya had picked out an equally beautiful blood red gown with gold sequin embellishments along the sides with slits at the skirt where gold taffeta fabric was allowed to poke out.

Riley knew that they would all look beautiful for the homecoming but she was anxious of the events that would lead up to the dance. The game which was important to Lucas, and now Saturday where she would take her final stand against Lena's advances on the boy she loved.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya bounced her chubby baby brother Aaron on her knee as she played with his bulging little belly. He had fat little cheeks, and smelled like baby powder. He was such an adorable little boy who was the perfect mix of her stepfather and mother. He had a growing thatch of Shawn's dark hair, and Katy's sparkling blue eyes. She loved her little brother in a way that was all consuming and all she could think about was how grateful she was to have him.

"Alright, alright," Shawn called to the teenager who was engrossed in all things concerning his son. "You've gotta put him down now, Maya."

The blonde frowned, and whined childishly. "But why?"

"Cuz you're mom's been dying for me to get these pictures taken for his baby book and you've got to get to school."

With a huff, she sighed and placed her little brother on the floor in the center of the living room which Shawn had staged with all of his toys and stuffed animals.

"Fine," She groaned again before getting up and reaching for her backpack which was on the couch.

"Hey Maya," Shawn called to her before she was out of the house.

"Yeah, Shawn?"

"I um," He fiddled with his camera nervously, "I sent a letter out to your dad, and an email."

She furrowed her brows and she wondered why he would do that. "Why did you do that?"

His cheeks colored and she noticed the uncertainty in his sand colored eyes. "Because of your adoption. We need him to give up his rights."

Maya's eyes widened as she was hit with a wave of shock. Although, it wasn't unpleasant.

"My adoption?" She said softly. "You still want to do that?"

"I never stopped wanting to kiddo," He informed her. "Having Aaron only made me want it even more. You are my daughter in all ways except for the law, and with your consent your mom and I want to change that."

Maya smiled this time, and she declared simply. "Then he'd better open those emails quick cuz I want nothing more than that."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"These scouts are having me so worried," Riley overheard Fiona say to one of her friends as she slipped into her shorts for practice.

They were getting ready for practice out on the field and the atmosphere in the girls locker room was filled with anxiety for the future. Fiona was only one of many of the cheerleaders who were seniors that were anxious over the homecoming game. They wanted desperately to stand out amongst the scouts because that could ultimately mean a free ride to college.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Riley soothed, just as she had done with her own boyfriend. "Creek high cheerleaders are the national champions they would be insane not to think you guys were the best."

"Not if you're on the field," A disgruntled voice from the back of the locker room seethed. Riley recognized it to be Beth Anne, a pretty but mediocre cheerleader who was a senior and just barely made varsity.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riley demanded of the cheerleader, her guard immediately going up.

"It means that if you're on the field you'll outshine the rest of us, who don't have mommy and daddy paying for college for us. Some of us need that cheer scholarship, and we don't need you on that field taking it away from us."

It was true, that if an athlete impressed a scout so greatly then they could be given a scholarship even as early as their Freshman year. That's why Lucas so anxious to impress, but Riley, still being a Sophomore, had completely put that out of her mind.

She was quick to protest in her defence, "I would never try and take - "

Another cheerleader who joined in Beth Anne's crusade named Heather scoffed harshly. "You wouldn't even have to try. They would pick you even if you were sitting on the bench."

"You guys can't possibly think that."

"But we do," Beth hissed. "You're little miss perfect who gets everything handed to her. The grades, the boy, the popularity, and now you're trying to take this one thing away from people like me and Heather."

Riley was sick and tired of people accusing her of having everything good in her life being handed to her. She straightened up to her fullest height and squared her shoulders confidently.

"Look," She began curtly. "The things I have at this school I get because I work hard. You guys wouldn't be ganging up on me if you had talent of your own. I'm good on that field because I work my ass of every single day at practice. I get good grades because I study every night. I'm 'popular'," She said the word like it held very little consequence to her. "Because I'm nice to people and I don't treat them like crap because some things don't seem to go my way."

"Oh please," Heather rolled her eyes but Riley noticed that the two of them had faltered.

"If those scouts pick me over you it's because I have talent and I work hard. There is no way in hell that I'm not going to be my best at the homecoming game, and if you guys want those scouts to notice you then you're going to have to put in the work and not bitch and complain."

With that, she slammed her locker shut and stalked out of the locker room. She ignored the shocked looks she was getting from her squad and reveled in the look of pride she got from the more talented cheerleaders who were actually her friends.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked out into the parking lot where she saw her boyfriend standing with his friends from the team. She was familiar with all of them so they didn't mind when she walked up to the group and wrapped her boyfriend in her arms. Lucas beamed down at her only to shift their position so her back was pressed flush against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

The team greeted her excitedly and she noticed her boyfriend's chest puff up with pride.

"Hey guys," Riley said just as cheerfully.

"Riles we were just talkin' about how much of a firecracker you are," Zay enthused teasingly.

She furrowed her brows, "What are talking about?"

"The whole team heard about you shuttin' down those talentless seniors," Her boyfriend's best friend replied.

She only rolled her eyes before sighing, "They aren't talentless. They're just lazy and taking out their misfortune on me because of it."

"Whatever," Her boyfriend sighed. "I'm just glad you stood up for yourself."

She smiled up at him and allowed him to hold her for a moment longer before pulling away. "Are you ready to go?" She asked to which he nodded.

Lucas had driven her to school today just for a change. They said their goodbyes to his teammates and walked over to his truck hand in hand.

"I'm takin' you home, right?" He asked for clarification as he placed their stuff in the back of his truck.

Riley shook her head coyly, "No you're not."

He arched a curious brow, "Then where are we goin'?"

She took his hands in hers and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Down the street to that empty parking lot behind the school."

Lucas moved in closer to her and closed the gap between them. She knew he had gotten the idea of what she planned to do with and to him, but he still decided to ask, "What do you wanna do there?"

Riley stood on her toes to whisper seductively in his ear, "I've always wanted to have sex in the back seat of your truck."

As soon as her words were out of her mouth, her boyfriend was quickly herding her into his vehicle and she had never seen him so anxious before in her life.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya excitedly played peek-a-boo with her baby brother as her stepfather and mom placed a bowl of salad, a smaller bowl of bread rolls and a tray of hamburgers on their circular dining table. Aaron had already been given his bottle and burped but Katy wanted her son to know what a family dinner was early on in life to, "instil a good sense of familial values."

Just as her parents settled into their seats to enjoy dinner as a family and Maya took her attention off of her brother to enjoy dinner with them, the blonde said, "Hey Shawn?"

Shawn pulled his loving gaze away from his wife and onto their daughter, "Yeah kiddo?" The older man asked.

"Can I see the pics you took of Aaron? I want to paint one of them."

He smiled proudly and nodded, "Whatever you want."

Katy was smiling too, and Maya admired how the pregnancy had only added to her mother's beauty. "My two little artists," She beamed. "Maybe Aaron will go into theatre just like his mom."

Shawn took his wife's hand and was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Maya, not wanting their moment to be spoiled got up from her seat at the table and walked over to the door, and when she opened it she was staring into the tearful eyes of her biological father.

* * *

 **AN: So the idea was by** LissieLuna394 **and they said "** First of all I love this story. Second, I've been re-reading some of the chapters and I just remembered something and wondered if it would be brought up again. There's a chapter where Maya asks if Shawn would adopt her. Then, they find out they need her bio dad's permission and after that we don't hear about it again. I think it would be really nice to bring that up again so Maya can be adopted. I hope you update soon! :) **" So yeah. I used it lol, and there's still more to come. A huge thanks to them. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	47. Footprints in the Sand

**AN: Thank you guys for all of your support, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

" _I have a better idea," Logan began conspiratorially._

 _Riley's brows arched suspiciously, "What is it?"_

 _The redhead's bright emerald eyes were alight with mischief. "You could do the project with her and Luke. Invite them both over to your place, and play up your relationship with my brother. Mark your territory once and for all to finally send that opportunistic bitch runnin' for the hills."_

" _I love the way you think," Maya agreed excitedly before turning back to her best friend and saying, "You've gotta do it, Riles."_

" _Are you sure? I don't want to push this."_

" _And why the hell not?" Demanded Maya. "You told me what they said to you earlier today and if you don't drill it into that psycho's head she's never going to leave you and Luke alone."_

 _Still uncertain, Riley turned a look on Smackle and asked her for her own thoughts._

 _The dark haired genius shrugged contemplatively before answering, "All I know is that if someone tried to take Farkle away from me like this, I would do whatever it took to make a stand."_

 _Riley allowed herself to be persuaded by her friends arguments and reconciled herself to the resolution that she really did want to show Lena that Lucas was hers and would always be hers. No matter what she wanted to happen._

" _Fine," Riley conceded finally. "You guys are right. I'll invite them over on Saturday because I need to show her who Lucas belongs to, and that we're solid. She can't mess that up."_

 _OoOoOoO"Fine," She groaned again before getting up and reaching for her backpack which was on the couch._

" _Hey Maya," Shawn called to her before she was out of the house._

" _Yeah, Shawn?"_

" _I um," He fiddled with his camera nervously, "I sent a letter out to your dad, and an email."_

 _She furrowed her brows and she wondered why he would do that. "Why did you do that?"_

 _His cheeks colored and she noticed the uncertainty in his sand colored eyes. "Because of your adoption. We need him to give up his rights."_

 _Maya's eyes widened as she was hit with a wave of shock. Although, it wasn't unpleasant._

" _My adoption?" She said softly. "You still want to do that?"_

" _I never stopped wanting to kiddo," He informed her. "Having Aaron only made me want it even more. You are my daughter in all ways except for the law, and with your consent your mom and I want to change that."_

 _Maya smiled this time, and she declared simply. "Then he'd better open those emails quick cuz I want nothing more than that."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Just as her parents settled into their seats to enjoy dinner as a family and Maya took her attention off of her brother to enjoy dinner with them, the blonde said, "Hey Shawn?"_

 _Shawn pulled his loving gaze away from his wife and onto their daughter, "Yeah kiddo?" The older man asked._

" _Can I see the pics you took of Aaron? I want to paint one of them."_

 _He smiled proudly and nodded, "Whatever you want."_

 _Katy was smiling too, and Maya admired how the pregnancy had only added to her mother's beauty. "My two little artists," She beamed. "Maybe Aaron will go into theatre just like his mom."_

 _Shawn took his wife's hand and was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Maya, not wanting their_ moment _to be spoiled got up from her seat at the table and walked over to the door, and when she opened it she was staring into the tearful eyes of her biological father._

 **(Chapter Six)**

"So this is what you do now? Show up unannounced at my house when I'm with my family." Maya's voice was sharp and accusatory. It sounded harsh even to herself. She had stepped out onto the front porch and closed the door behind her.

Her father hung his head and avoided his daughter's glare. Maya took in just how pathetic he looked but she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him. All the teen could do was snap, "Why are you here?"

"I got Shawn's email," He mumbled.

"You don't need to come all the way down to Lightning Creek to sign a couple of adoption papers. Ever heard of a fax machine?"

Her harsh words seemed to have broken him out of his state of self pity. He snapped his head up to meet her eyes and their was a determination within his own. "Who ever said I was going to sign them?"

"I did," Maya declared firmly. "I said so."

"You're my daughter, I can't sign them."

The blonde scoffed, "Since when have I ever been your daughter?"

"Do I really need to explain procreation to you?"

"No you don't, because my mother took care of that years ago. Y'know after you left us."

Her dad shook his head, "Maya I'm trying to make up for all of that now - "

"No you're not," The teen hissed icly. "You want to make sure that your place is untouched, and trust me it isn't. You are the only disappointment in my life, and now I actually have someone who wants to be a father to me. Why are you trying to ruin that for me?"

"I'm trying to create a relationship between us," Kermit argued. "It's Shawn that's trying to ruin it."

"We already had one and then you threw it away like last weeks trash. You can't pop in and out of my life whenever it suits you. It's not fair to me."

"Then what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to grow the hell up and set me free." Maya took a tentative step towards him. "You claim that you want a relationship between us and that will only happen if you let Shawn adopt me."

"How?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"The way that I see it, Shawn Hunter is my father in every sense of the word, he will always be my dad. You keep him from adopting me and I will cut you off completely and will never think about you again."

"And if I let him adopt you?" Kermit ventured probingly.

"Then maybe someday I can work my way up to forgive and you and I can have a chance."

Her father gritted his teeth together, and the silence hung between them. Finally he opened his mouth to give her his answer.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley smiled as she checked the last question on the practice quiz she'd given to Charlie. Ever since her tutoring service had taken off the brunette had linked up with the teachers and they'd given her more material to better coincide with their lessons.

When she moved to hand the quiz back to the new student, Riley chose to hold onto it.

"What is it?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"You got a perfect score," Riley stated plainly.

His brows furrowed slightly, "And is that a bad thing?"

"You've been getting them consistently, Charlie. Even at the beginning of our sessions you got good grades on our quizzes."

The brown haired teenage boy shook his head once, "I'm still not getting the part where that's a bad thing."

Riley tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, "I'm beginning to think that you don't need my help, Charlie. And if that's true then I also think that it isn't fair to take up my time like this when I could be helping other kids who actually need it."

Charlie was quick to spring into his defense. "Trust me Riley you should check out my test scores, they suck. This is only quizzes, I promise."

The cheerleader chuckled softly before nodding. "Alright, fine I believe you."

With that, she placed his quiz on the table in front of him and stood up from the table in the library to pack up her things.

"Whoa, the session's over already?"

"Yeah," She replied as she packed up her books. "I've got to get home. I've got a group project."

"Oh, with who?" Charlie asked conversationally.

"My boyfriend and this girl, Lena."

His brown eyes held humor in them, "Am I sensing a little animosity there?"

"More like a lot," She said with a scoff. "Sometimes I think the universe is trying to destroy my relationship, but then again that's a little melodramatic."

"More like a lot," He playfully mimicked her.

Riley laughed as she finished getting her things in her bag. She pulled her satchel over her shoulders and straightened her knee length denim dress.

"I'll see you next week," The brunette said to the new student who seemed to be extra chipper after their brief conversation. She walked out of the library, her boots shuffling against the carpet of the place she was beginning to spend more time in.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"I can't believe he would show up out of nowhere like that," Josh said to the petite blonde.

Maya squeezed the hand that was holding hers once and she moved in closer to Josh's side. The two of them were walking down the beach, their shoes back beside his jeep. Josh had asked to take her down to the beach since they both had little homework that Wednesday afternoon and the blonde had agreed. But she'd requested to go home and change into more casual clothes as to not get sand in the ones she'd worn to school.

The young artist was now in a pair of old denim jeans and a cotton t-shirt with paint stains. As a last minute act of protection against the cold she was wearing a darker denim jacket.

"I can," She said contemplatively. "He only ever wants me when I don't want him."

"So does that mean he's not going to sign them."

Maya quirked a brow, "I didn't say that."

Josh stopped walking and turned to face the blonde. "He's signing the papers?"

"Yes that's what he said he'd do," Maya said softly.

"That's great," He quickly wrapped her up in his large strong arms and lifted her up off of the ground. Josh spun them around once before setting her down against the soft sand which settled between her toes.

When Josh set her back down on the ground, his brown eyes searched her face critically. He frowned ever so slightly and sighed, "But you're worried?"

"Yeah," She said again. "Because I think it's all too good to be true. My dad's a flake who almost never follows through on any of his promises and only ever does so when it suits him."

"And this isn't exactly something that'll suit him, is it?"

"Of course it isn't," She grumbled. Maya moved to sit down on the sand and Josh was quick to take his place beside her.

He wrapped an arm around her and brought her small body close to his own. Josh kissed her forehead gently and squeezed her shoulders once.

"I'm so sorry that he's put you through all of this," Josh mumbled.

Maya ran a hand through her hair in annoyance, "It's all just so frustrating."

Something about Josh changed when she'd said that. He pulled away from her and smirked down into her blue eyes.

"Y'know I've got a spot on this beach when I get frustrated." He grinned and got up from the sand, immediately holding his hand out for her to take.

Maya immediately knew what he was talking about. It was the same hill she'd taken him to about a year ago just after Sophie had broken his heart. Josh led her down the path she'd known by heart and when they came upon the sand covered hill. The two of them let out a scream to release their frustrations out into the world for all to hear.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley had barely set out a bowl of chips next to her laptop, and algebra textbook when she heard her cell phone chime. It was a text from her boyfriend indicating that he was at the door and Riley giddly sprang into action.

The brunette moved to the door, and when she opened it she took a moment to enjoy how handsome her boyfriend was in the evening Wednesday light of the setting sun. Riley wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. She pulled him into her home and he closed the door behind the two of them. She was kissing him passionately and his hands instinctively wrapped around her waist to pull her closer to him.

After a moment, the quarterback pulled away from his girlfriend. "What's gotten into you?"

Riley shook her head dismissively. "No more talking." She caressed his face and kissed him once again before moving her lips to the shell of his ear to whisper, "Come upstairs with me."

Lucas became excited, but she saw a look of apprehension in his emerald eyes. "What is it?" The brunette asked her boyfriend.

"What about your parents, and your brother?"

Riley groaned once before listing off the whereabouts of her family members, "My dad stayed late to grade some papers, my mom is in the city working on a case, Auggie is at debate club, and Josh is at the beach."

"And Lena? Isn't she coming over any minute?"

"Then I guess we'd better hurry," Riley smirked playfully and pulled away so she could tug her boyfriend up the steps behind them. Lucas dropped his backpack by the base of the steps and allowed himself to be led. That seemed to silence any half hearted protests Lucas had, and the two teenagers threw caution to the wind and rushed to Riley's bedroom.

The two of them finished just before the sound of the ringing doorbell reached Riley's ears. The brunette moved away from her bed and she smiled at her boyfriend who smiled lazily back at her. She slipped into a pair of sweats and wore Lucas' shirt which she bunched up at the side and tied it into a knot so that it wouldn't look too baggy on her. Her hair was thrown into a haphazard bun and the makeup had already been wiped off of her face.

Riley allowed for Lucas to get dressed, going through one of the many shirts he'd left in her room from one of their previous encounters. She'd washed and hung them in the back of her walk in closet so her parents wouldn't have to face the fact that their only daughter was no longer a virgin. Of course, she'd told her mom who told her dad, so they would know she was sexually active,but they obviously didn't want to know all of the nitty gritty details.

She walked out of her bedroom with one last kiss and moved down the stairs to let Lena in and Riley knew she was ready to play this game with the girl who thought she could take what belonged to Riley.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya leaned against Josh's chest as his arms stroked her shoulders gently. They were sitting on the sands of the beach, Josh behind her with his legs raised and his knees bent at an angle. Maya was sitting in between his legs, her feet crossed at the ankles and her eyes trained on the setting sun.

The waves crashed along the shore, and Maya allowed herself to be moved and frozen in this moment of peace.

"I don't want this to end," Josh whispered softly, his words echoing her own thoughts.

Maya looked up at him, and smiled gently. "But it's going to."

"Then we're just going to have to make our own moments," Maya said earnestly.

She pivoted so that her legs were now under his own and she was face to face with him. Maya wrapped her own arms around him, and his hands caressed her face with the utmost care.

A light entered Josh's eyes and he quickly kissed her forehead. "And I know just the way to do it."

Maya's brows furrowed as Josh got up but unlike earlier that day he didn't move to bring her up with him. "I'll be right back," Josh assured her with his hands raised before he walked backwards a few paces and turned in the direction of where the young boxer had parked his jeep.

The blonde smiled after him and her heart filled with warmth and affection. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep a chill from racing up her spine.

It was about five minutes or so when she saw Josh walking back to her, his camera bag slung over his large and capable shoulders. In his other hand was the tripod of which his camera would be placed. When he came back to the spot where they'd sat together and talked about their lives, Josh pulled out his camera and began turning it on.

Maya looked at it and then at him to ask, "What do you need that for?"

"I want to capture the moment forever. You and me here, and even though things will change we'll always have this memory. Right?"

The blonde smiled and she knew how much she wanted that. "How do you want me?"

"I want us to be like we were," He informed her as he took out his tripod from the black bag it was kept in.

Maya helped with the camera and once it was steadily placed onto the tripod, and the timer for thirty seconds was set they resumed their places by the shore. Just before the timer would go off, Maya looked up into Josh's eyes and placed her lips to his. The camera flashed and their picture was taken. She pulled away and saw the emotion that was in his dark brown orbs.

Just above the sound of the waves crashing against the shore she heard Josh say to her ever so softly, but still with great confidence and conviction, "I love you, Maya."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley tangled her fingers into the growing locks of her boyfriend's dirty blonde hair. The couple was sitting on her couch, her laptop on the coffee table going over the finishing touches of their powerpoint. Lena sat across from them, a sour look on her face at the heavy performance of PDA Riley had put on just for her benefit. Lena had her own laptop balanced on her thighs, and Riley noticed that she'd applied her makeup in a way that reminded her only of Missy Bradford.

"I think we're done," The brunette assessed as she took one last glance at the final slide in their fifteen slide presentation. There would be five for each of them to present in class on Friday.

"Yeah Riles," Lucas turned to her and smiled. "We make a good team, don't we?"

The cheerleader nodded deeply and placed a gentle kiss to his lips, "Of course we do."

Riley saw the way that Lena fought to roll her eyes. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, Lucas," Lena said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Her boyfriend said awkwardly.

"And your birthday is coming up, right?" Lena asked intrusively. "Are you going to do a big party?"

"Nah not really. I'm not a big party kind of guy," He replied.

"Then what are going to do?"

"Have a dinner in the city, my family, some of the guys, and Riles are comin' so it'll be real lowkey."

"Oh a dinner, that must be fun," Her eyes were downcast and Riley could already see in which direction Lena was turning their conversation.

"Do you uh, do you want to stop by? It's at that new Italian place on twenty fifth street, we'll be going on Saturday."

Lena's eyes lit up with excitement as she gushed, "Oh I'd love to go. Thank you for inviting me."

Riley couldn't even be surprised, because this was who her boyfriend was. He was the type of guy who didn't want to leave anyone out in the cold and she couldn't fault him for that,because at the same time this was who she was.

Her boyfriend's generosity and kind heart made the cheerleader feel ashamed of her actions. She had put Lena through pain because of her own insecurities and territorial emotions. It wasn't right, and Riley knew that it wasn't who she was. Riley's petty actions could only make her think of one person - Missy. She was turning into her and it sickened her to her very core.

They continued on with the night and Riley continued on with the sinking feeling in her stomach. About a half an hour later, Lucas excused himself to the restroom, and when he did Riley's brown eyes settled on the teenage girl before her.

Riley cleared her throat tentatively, "Lena," She called to her. "Can I talk to you out on the porch?"

A suspicious look entered her eyes as she glared at Riley, "Why?"

"Because I think we should talk." Without having Lena's reply, the brunette got up from the couch and turned to the front door. "Come on," She urged delicately. "I'm not going hurt you, I really just want to talk to you."

Riley was happy to see that Lena had taken her up on her offer. They walked out onto the porch and Riley closed the door.

Lena turned around to face her and she demanded sharply, "What do you want for me?"

"To apologize," Riley said abruptly, and when she did she could tell that Lena had not expected the words to fall from her lips. "I'm sorry."

Lena was silent for a moment and Riley could tell that she was trying to process what Riley had said.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked softly, her voice still holding reservations.

"Yes," Riley said firmly.

Lena set her jaw, "Why?"

"Because I've been cruel to you without ever trying to understand you."

"I haven't exactly tried to be your friend," Lena argued with a scoff.

"And how you treat me is your business, not mine. You want Lucas and I can't change that," Riley replied gently but she couldn't ignore the bubble of anger she felt deep in the crevices of her heart. "And you obviously care about him, and seeing us together like that couldn't have been a walk in the park for you."

"It wasn't," Lena agreed.

"And I threw our relationship in your face like a cold hearted bitch. I thought about how I felt alone and that was very selfish of me."

Lena's eyes softened and for a moment Riley saw that she had dropped her guard. However, she soon saw that this wouldn't last for very long. Lena's guard was up once again and her grey eyes hardened icily, "So you think just because you throw a couple of apologies my way that we'll hold hands and sing kumbaya?" She scoffed bitterly and hissed, "I don't think so."

Riley allowed Lena's words to roll off of her back with ease. She knew she had to be secure in her relationship with Lucas, or like Missy there may no longer be a relationship. "You don't have to accept my apology, but it was sincere, and that's all I wanted to say."

With that, the brunette turned and went back into her home, with Lena on her heels.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya sat in Josh's jeep, completely silent. They were parked in her driveway, with Josh right next to her and his hands were still on his steering wheel.

"Maya," Josh began to say as he tried to break the silence which had hung between them ever since he'd said those three words to her down at the beach.

The blonde shook her head and turned to face him and placed a fingertip on his lips to silence the teen, "You don't have to bother explaining anything to me." She informed him gently.

"But it was too soon," He mumbled around her finger. "I shouldn't have put you in that position - "

This time, Maya silenced him with a gentle kiss. She wrapped a hand around his neck and placed their lips together and the teens kissed tenderly for several moments.

When she pulled away, Josh was looking at her intently and she shuddered under his gaze.

"I feel the same way Josh," Maya whispered to him above the silence of the night. "But I can't say it back."

"Why?" He asked, and it didn't sound like he was pained. His voice held a mixture of relief and genuine curiosity.

"Because I made the decision in my relationship with Aiden to rush heart first and head last. I don't want to do that with you," She moved her hand away from his neck and held his own hand with it. "I want to do things with you the right way so we can build something that'll last. Josh you aren't just some quickie rebound fling and I'm not going to treat you like you are."

Josh responded to her declaration of intent for their relationship with a kiss of his own.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked into school on Thursday with Maya next to her. She saw her boyfriend talking to one of his teachers and she smiled at him before turning to face her best friend.

"So are you going to homecoming with Josh?" The brunette asked as she opened her locker and was greeted by a picture of her and Lucas. He was in his football gear and she was in her cheerleading uniform with his letterman draped over her shoulders. They were at a pep rally and Maya had taken that picture only to give it to the brunette for a keepsake.

"I don't know," The blonde answered. "We really haven't talked about it."

Riley frowned when she pulled out her English textbook and placed her backpack in her locker. "Why not?" She closed the door and the two friends began walking down the crowded halls together.

"We just haven't talked about it, but I know that I'm going." Maya informed her.

"You guys have to go together," Riley advised. "You can call it your first official date."

The artist wrinkled her nose up in disagreement, "I dunno if I want my first date to be in a gymnasium surrounded by people I can barely stand."

"I'll be there," Riley offered playfully.

"With your tongue lodged in Ranger Rick's throat," She gagged dramatically and Riley smiled at her best friend's comedic antics. "No thanks. Besides, I'd much rather just go on my own. Having fun with my friends, and if Josh and I dance together once or twice then I'm cool with that." The two best friends talked for the remainder of the passing period before the bell rang and they had to go their separate ways.

As Riley walked down the halls to her first period class, she met up with her boyfriend and the couple kissed before going into their English class. She looked over to him and couldn't help but be grateful that she would stop worrying about other girls trying to take him from her. He was hers and nothing would ever change that.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya smiled peacefully as music played softly from computer in her bedroom. Her small paint brush moved across the canvas going after the most minute details of her painting. Her baby brother's angelic face was staring back at her and she was filled with nothing but love for the small creature.

He was beautiful, and even in this painting that captured his likeness perfectly, she thought the same thing. Maya sat back on her stool and placed the brush at the base of her easel to stare back and admire her handy work. It was a small canvas and reflected the pictures her stepfather had taken of the infant, but she was still proud of her work.

Maya felt peace in these moments like she hadn't in a long time. The young artist was finding her way back to what she loved and it allowed her to find a deeper state of serenity.

In this period of her life she knew things weren't perfect. She was still grieving the loss of Aiden, her father was an ass and she was afraid of the future. But Maya took peace in the fact that with each day that passed she became stronger. She was becoming a better version of herself each and every day and it excited her to see the person she would one day become.

* * *

 **AN: So what did you guys think? Share any and all of your thoughts. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	48. Fairytale Fail

**AN: Wow. Sorry. It's been forever but I have kind of an excuse. I've been working on some original stuff of mine and I just finished up my very first original book. Idk what's gonna happen to it, but it kind of took over my life. I'm sorry I haven't updated but hopefully this kind of makes up for it.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

" _I want to capture the moment forever. You and me here, and even though things will change we'll always have this memory. Right?"_

 _The blonde smiled and she knew how much she wanted that. "How do you want me?"_

" _I want us to be like we were," He informed her as he took out his tripod from the black bag it was kept in._

 _Maya helped with the camera and once it was steadily placed onto the tripod, and the timer for thirty seconds was set they resumed their places by the shore. Just before the timer would go off, Maya looked up into Josh's eyes and placed her lips to his. The camera flashed and their picture was taken. She pulled away and saw the emotion that was in his dark brown orbs._

 _Just above the sound of the waves crashing against the shore she heard Josh say to her ever so softly, but still with great confidence and conviction, "I love you, Maya."_

 _OoOoOoO_

" _What is it?" Charlie asked hesitantly._

" _You got a perfect score," Riley stated plainly._

 _His brows furrowed slightly, "And is that a bad thing?"_

" _You've been getting them consistently, Charlie. Even at the beginning of our sessions you got good grades on our quizzes."_

 _The brown haired teenage boy shook his head once, "I'm still not getting the part where that's a bad thing."_

 _Riley tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, "I'm beginning to think that you don't need my help, Charlie. And if that's true then I also think that it isn't fair to take up my time like this when I could be helping other kids who actually need it."_

 _Charlie was quick to spring into his defense. "Trust me Riley you should check out my test scores, they suck. This is only quizzes, I promise."_

 _The cheerleader chuckled softly before nodding. "Alright, fine I believe you."_

 _OoOoOoO_

 _Riley cleared her throat tentatively, "Lena," She called to her. "Can I talk to you out on the porch?"_

 _A suspicious look entered her eyes as she glared at Riley, "Why?"_

" _Because I think we should talk." Without having Lena's reply, the brunette got up from the couch and turned to the front door. "Come on," She urged delicately. "I'm not going hurt you, I really just want to talk to you."_

 _Riley was happy to see that Lena had taken her up on her offer. They walked out onto the porch and Riley closed the door._

 _Lena turned around to face her and she demanded sharply, "What do you want from me?"_

" _To apologize," Riley said abruptly, and when she did she could tell that Lena had not expected the words to fall from her lips. "I'm sorry."_

 _Lena was silent for a moment and Riley could tell that she was trying to process what Riley had said._

" _What do you mean?" She finally asked softly, her voice still holding reservations._

" _Yes," Riley said firmly._

 _Lena set her jaw, "Why?"_

" _Because I've been cruel to you without ever trying to understand you."_

" _I haven't exactly tried to be your friend," Lena argued with a scoff._

" _And how you treat me is your business, not mine. You want Lucas and I can't change that," Riley replied gently but she couldn't ignore the bubble of anger she felt deep in the crevices of her heart. "And you obviously care about him, and seeing us together like that couldn't have been a walk in the park for you."_

" _It wasn't," Lena agreed._

" _And I threw our relationship in your face like a cold hearted bitch. I thought about how I felt alone and that was very selfish of me."_

 **(Chapter Seven)**

Riley beamed as she cheered along with her squad, the Friday night lights beating down on her skin. She waved her pom poms in time with her chants. It was a routine football game against one of the many high schools in the city. Lightning Creek was crushing them all thanks to Lucas who seemed to be on fire.

The brunette chalked her boyfriend's enthusiasm was due to his upcoming birthday. He always did better when something great was occurring in his life. And tonight was no exception. Lucas had scored a majority of the touchdowns and was currently carrying his team to victory. So when the winning touchdown was made by him and the crowd was brought to his feet, Riley dropped her pom poms and raced out to the field.

She collided with Lucas' sweaty body just as he was taking off his helmet. He allowed the piece of protection to fall to the ground and wrapped his girlfriend in his strong arms that were riddled with dirt and grass.

Her hands cradled his face and their lips pressed together. She was still in his arms when she said brightly, "You did amazing tonight."

His emerald eyes gleamed as he asked, "Good enough to have our own private after party tonight?"

Riley looked up at the sky feigning contemplation before looking back into her boyfriend's eyes and said, "I think so."

Their moment was interrupted as Lucas' team and Riley's squad advanced upon them in a flurry of excitement. The losing team dispersed from the field with glum looks on their faces but they were forgotten in the mayhem of victory.

After heading to the locker rooms Riley quickly slipped out of her skirt and vest before heading to the showers. After her shower Riley slipped into a pair of yoga pants and a bright blue tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a lazy bun and her duffle bag slung over her shoulders with her large pom poms hooked on the side.

"Good game Matthews," One of her squad members complimented her.

Riley smiled in kind and said similar sentiments before heading out the back door that led to the parking lot where Lucas was waiting. He too had showered and changed now wearing denim jeans, a cotton shirt, and his letterman jacket resting on his broad shoulders. Even in the harsh lighting of the lampposts Lucas Friar was still so very handsome.

They didn't need to talk in that moment. He brought his hands to her face and hers to his torso and they kissed deeply. It was hot and heavy as he ripped her bag from her shoulders and flung it into the back of his truck. They piled into his car before rejoining their lips. His hands tangled into her hair before freeing it from its bindings and allowing it to fall over her shoulders.

Riley moved from her seat and onto Lucas' lap. He moved his chair backwards to aid in comfort but Riley didn't care. Her own hands wove into his hair and she leaned back to catch her breath. As she was doing so, something caught her eye.

A charm bracelet was wedged in the passenger's seat of his car. It wasn't hers, but Riley didn't know exactly who it belonged to but she sure as hell wanted to find out.

"Luke," She called to him.

Still in a lust filled daze all he could do was groan but Riley was no longer in the mood.

"Lucas," She said sharply.

"What is it?"

Riley moved away from him and sat in the passenger's seat. She pulled the bracelet from the edge of the seats and held it up to him. "What's this?" She demanded.

He looked at it for a moment and shrugged, "How the hell should I know?"

"Whose is it?"

He huffed and she saw that her accusations were getting on his nerves but she didn't care. Lucas soon ventured, "it's probably Logan's."

"Why would her bracelet be in your car?"

"Cuz I was teachin' her how to drive," He snapped, "Why are you treatin' me like I'm some kind of criminal?"

Riley frowned at him and her eyes narrowed into a glare. She dropped the bracelet and turned back in her seat staring straight ahead at the windshield. Riley fastened her seatbelt while Lucas just scoffed. He too turned to face the road and started up the engine of his truck.

The drive continued in silence until he pulled up to the driveway of her house. Riley was about to exit the truck just as Lucas did so. He walked over to her side of the door and opened it for her.

She slid from the seat and moved to get her bags from his truck and Lucas tried to help her but she just snapped, "I've got it!"

He held up his hands in surrender and she stalked past him towards her front door leaving him behind.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya laughed as she felt the cool nail polish slide against her big toe. Smackle looked up at her from her place on the floor in the blonde's bedroom. Her foot was on Smackle's thigh and she was currently having her toes painted.

The two friends had spent the night studying which dissolved into them doing each other's nails. With their own extra curriculars and school getting in the way they often didn't get to spend time like this.

"Are you ticklish?" Smackle asked her.

"Not really. It's just that one toe," Maya replied.

"I think feet are disgusting," Smackle informed her.

Maya looked at her and frowned, "Then why are you doing this?"

"Because you did it for me," Smackle shrugged motioning to her own freshly painted toes with her eyes.

Once they concluded with their toes, the two friends laid on Maya's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"So when are you leaving for New York?" Smackle asked conversationally.

"New Year's Day," Maya answered, "A huge part of me hasn't registered to it yet."

"Why not?"

The blonde shrugged simply, "It's just so surreal."

"Maybe it just has to happen for you to get it," Smackle offered.

"I guess."

Smackle's phone chimed and she lifted it up from beside her. Maya saw that it was a text from Farkle and she heard her dark haired friend sigh.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"I've gotta get going," She replied, "We've got a date at the cymphony."

She got up from the bed and slipped into her sandals before picking her purse up by the straps. They hugged goodbye and Smackle let herself out of Maya's home. She too had plans with Josh but they were tomorrow night. She was going to one of his boxing matches and hoped to celebrate with him at dinner later that night. Maya was just glad that she was able to spend time with her friends before hand. She was happy to know it was a possibility to balance romance, friendship, and art.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On Saturday morning Riley woke up to a single text from her boyfriend. It was him asking, "Are we good?"

It was his birthday. Any anger that she had towards him had to be put on the back burner. She quickly texted him a happy birthday message before getting up. She had so much to do to prepare for his birthday. Riley made her bed, brushed her teeth and got dressed for a run. After five miles she returned home, showered, and dressed comfortably. It took the teen about half an hour to drive into town.

She pulled up to the jewelry store and walked in with her wallet and keys in hand. When the sixteen year old approached the clerk she smiled and said, "I have an order under Matthews. You said it would be ready today."

The clerk nodded and his balding head shown under the fluorescent lights. He held up a finger and said, "One second," Before turning to the computer in front of him. Several moments later the clerk crouched down and plucked a brown pre wrapped package from the shelves within the desk.

He handed it to Riley who signed off on it quickly and paid with her debit card. Just as soon as she had walked into the store, she was out of it. Riley was excited to give her boyfriend his present but knew that would come later. She would need to pick up her dress from the dry cleaners and hurry home to get dressed. His birthday dinner would be back in the city at a gorgeous restaurant. Mrs. Friar was able to swing a free mal with her connections with the owner and insisted on hosting the dinner there. All Riley wanted to do was get through the night without any drama and fighting with her boyfriend. Hopefully that would come to pass.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya ran the flat iron through her blonde hair which allowed it to rest a few centimeters below her collar bones. She finished applying a fresh coat of dark purple lipstick when her phone dinged. The blonde saw that Josh was parked outside ready to drive them into the city for his match.

She stuck her phone into her purse and slipped on her leather jacket over her black crop top and fastened a black beanie over her now straightened hair. Maya announced to her parents that she was leaving and exited out of the house. Josh was leaning against his jeep wearing sweats and a hoodie with a smirk on his face.

The blonde smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her close to him and their lips brushed against one another in a salutary kiss.

"Hi," Maya said as she looked up into his dark eyes.

Josh stared back down at her and replied, "Hey back. You look amazing by the way." He glanced down at her dark jeans and boots before adding, "I'm digging the black."

"Thanks," She eyed the keys that were in his hands and asked, "Can I drive?"

He winced and replied, "I'm not too sure about crashing before my match."

Maya felt herself go pale and her heart stopped at the memory his words triggered for her. She didn't want to think about Aiden when she was with Josh but Maya couldn't help it. Her heart still grieved for him and moments like this put that grief center stage in her mind.

"Crap, I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me."

She shook her head and said, "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is. I should know better."

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go, okay?"

"Yeah," He said quietly. Josh's grip tightened on his keys as they separated and went to their various sides of the car.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley arrived to the small restaurant called, "The Big Blue," and exited her buggie. She gave the keys to the valet and smoothed her hands over the skirt of her dress. For some reason all she could feel was anxiety but Riley willed her nerves to still and directed her attention to the double doors.

She fastened her purse on her shoulder and gripped the gift in her hand. Her sandals slapped against the concrete as she walked to the doors and entered the restaurant. The cheerleader gave the reservation for Friar and the hostess led her to a booth in the back of the establishment.

Already seated was her boyfriend, Zay, a few other guys from the team and Lena. His family wasn't there yet but Riley's eyes settled darkly on the girl. Lucas got up from the leather seat and wrapped Riley in a hug.

"Hey babe," She said softly and kissed his cheek before adding, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," He squeezed her tighter before letting go and his emerald eyes looked at the gift. "Riles you didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I did. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

She handed him the gift and he took it excitedly. Lucas slid into the booth and she did so after him.

"You should open it," One of his teammates prompted.

Lucas looked to his girlfriend in askance and she simply shrugged and said, "Open it if you want. It's your birthday."

Zay who was sitting across from them next to Lena grinned and held up his cell phone. The flash went on and Riley knew he was recording a video but she didn't really care. Lucas plucked off the bow on the box and ripped away at the wrapping. There was a cardboard box unearthed and he easily slided through the tape and opened its flaps. Her boyfriend's eyes lit up at the sight of his present and he sighed fondly.

"Babe," He whispered and looked up at her.

Riley's heart filled with love under his gaze and she took his hand. His thumb caressed her knuckles and they leaned in for a kiss. Once they separated Zay called for him to lift up Riley's gift and show it to their friends.

He lifted up the gift proudly up to the light. It was a digital frame with personalized decals. There were charms hanging on the edges with their names, initials and anniversary. In the center of the frame was a slideshow of different pictures. Some as a couple, some separate with just her and him, while some of them were group photos. The slideshow ended on a particularly special picture.

It was of both Riley and Lucas on the field completely decked out in their uniforms. He was soaked in dirt and sweat from the championship game. She was in his arms, her own arms thrown around his neck with her pom poms resting over the quarterback's back. They were gazing in each other's eyes like they were the only two people on the planet while chaos occurred in the background. Confetti in her hair, both obviously fatigued but it didn't matter. They were together sharing in a momentous occasion. It was a special memory that both she and Lucas shared and it brought them all flooding back.

Now, in the present Lucas set down the frame and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and pulled her into the crook of his body. Their attention on one another didn't shift even when his family approached their booth and Riley didn't ever want that to end.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya watched in awe on the sidelines from her metal chair as Josh completely annihilated his opponent. She was on the edge of her seat completely engrossed in the scene that was playing out before her. It was a particularly hard combination of punches and jabs made by Josh that sent his rival to the ground.

The referee began counting towards ten and with bated breath he finally yelled out, "Ten!" He held the gloved hand of a triumphant Josh as medics moved to the side of the fallen boxer.

He looked to Maya who was standing up on her feet cheering with the crowd. Josh waved her over and she excitedly met him in the center of the ring. His strong sweaty arms wrapped around her small waist and they kissed passionately. In that moment the blonde couldn't help but wonder if this is what Riley felt like onthe night of game when she flew into Lucas' arms. If it was, it felt pretty damn amazing.

After the flurry of excitement was over and the two teens exited the ring he went back to the locker room. Josh and his beaten opponent exchanged words of respect after they had showered and changed. Then, with a trophy in one hand and Maya in the other they began walking out to the parking lot. She gratefully held his duffle bag in her free hand and kept her eyes on him.

"You were so out of this world tonight," Maya enthused.

"Well I had to be," Josh shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you were there. I wanted to impress you."

"Trust me - I would've been impressed even if it was you lying on that floor tonight and not that guy."

He stopped walking and looked down at her to ask, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," She nodded before adding jokingly, "Not as impressed, but still pretty impressed."

He laughed and asked, "Alright Ms. Comedian since you've got the jokes maybe you've got an idea where we can go to celebrate."

Maya thought for a second before saying, "Yeah I've got an idea."

He narrowed his eyes and said warily, "What's the catch?"

"I get to drive us there. It'll give me a chance to prep for my test."

"Fine, fine," He sighed, "I'm trusting you here."

Maya grinned before kissing him and swiftly taking the car keys he held out for her and raced to his jeep giddily.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The celebration of Lucas' birthday was in full swing as one of the waiters brought out an impressive cake that happened to be in the shape of a football. Seventeen candles were already lit and illuminated the booth when it was set down on in front of the quarterback.

All those that surrounded Lucas began to sing Happy Birthday once again. All eyes were on him but his emerald eyes only found Riley.

Riley stopped singing and said to him, "Make a wish baby."

He smiled at her before looking down at his cake. His green eyes closed, he paused before he blew out each candle. When the smoke cleared cheers rang throughout the attendants and Riley pulled him into a hug. She placed a chaste kiss onto his cheek that had a small amount of stubble on it.

"What'd you wish for?" She asked quietly while the people around them were already taking slices of the pre-cut desert.

He shook his head defiantly and replied, "No way I'm gonna tell you. That's bad luck."

"Who cares about luck? We've got each other."

He eyed her warily with his emerald eyes and when he sighed Riley knew he was relenting. Lucas held out a hand under the table and she took it discreetly. Silently he slid out from the booth with their hands locked and stood.

"Where are you two going?" Logan asked critically.

"I left one of her earrings in my truck," Her brother lied easily.

"Well hurry back," Their mom cautioned. "It's not polite to leave your own birthday party."

"We will," Riley said reassuringly.

Lucas smiled down at her and they walked out of the backdoor exit. The minute the door slammed close, Riley didn't have time to think. Almost instantly, Lucas' hands were on her. His large hands caressed her face as his body pressed against her forcing the cheerleader's back onto the brick wall. His knee fixed itself between her thighs causing her skirt to rise while their lips locked in a passionate kiss. He took one hand away from her face and latched it onto her thigh gently lifting it up off of the ground. In turn she threaded her hands through his hair and feverishly deepened the kiss.

Riley pulled away after a moment to catch her breath and she said slowly, "So this is what you wished for?"

"No," He smiled down.

"Then what was it?"

"It's kind of corny."

Riley gripped his neck with her hand and quickly pecked his lips to ease his worries and said, "I love corny Luke. Tell me what it was. I promise nothing horrible is gonna happen because you tell me your wish."

"I wished for us to always be together," Her breath hitched slightly but Lucas continued on, "I think I always want to be with you, Riley. If this were to end, I don't know what I would do."

She looked up at him, searching for seriousness in those eyes that she loved. In that moment, Riley once again claimed the burning fire of love she felt for this person and expressed it with a kiss that soon grew passionate.

In between the kiss she agreed, "I don't want this to end either, Luke."

"Then it won't," He replied through labored breaths before resuming their kiss.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"You brought me to the beach?" Josh asked incredulously.

Maya turned to look at him from the driver's seat and beamed, "Of course I did." She parked the car at the edge of the beach and turned off the engine.

"Why?" He didn't sound angry just slightly confused.

"Because it's our place, Matthews. Now get out and start walking to the hill."

"Yes ma'am," He said jokingly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and did as the petite blonde had commanded.

Maya did so too and when she got out, he was waiting for her at the front of his jeep. He held out his hand for her to take and she did so excitedly. They shirked off their shoes and he pulled her close under the crook of his arm and they walked up to their hill.

Once they got there, Maya knew that the boxer noticed the picnic she had laid out for them to enjoy that night. A checkered blanket was laid out while a wicker basket was in the center. Surrounding it were artificial candles and a small stereo in the back.

"Wow," He exhaled sharply and his head turned down to look at her. "What is all of this, Maya?"

"I wanted to do something special. Just us. I've always felt like I'm doing enough to show you how much I care about and this was my way of doing that."

He shook his head defiantly, "Maya I know you do all you can for our relationship. I'm not asking you to give me the world because I know you can't." He turned to her and forced her to do the same so they were standing face to face. He took her hands in his and squeezed them softly before saying, "I don't want hearts and rainbows - I want you. All of you, the imperfect, raw and human you. Not you wining and dining me, but you being yourself.s The last thing that I could ever want out of our relationship is some fairytale."

Maya looked at him, surprise in her blue eyes, "Really? That's what you want from me?"

Josh huffed in disbelief, "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because the last relationship I had was all about creating some fairytale. I thought that's how it was supposed to be."

His hand gently moved to caress her cheek and Josh said gently, "Not for us. We're ourselves, Maya not characters in a fairytale."

Maya looked up at him, and she gently brought her lips close to his but chose not to kiss him. Instead she said, "Then I'll always be myself with you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," And with that, he bridged the gap between their lips and kissed her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

In the bathroom of the restaurant, Riley reapplied her lip gloss. She fixed up her hair and smiled at her reflection. She was happy to know that this night had gone off without a hitch. There was no drama from Lena and she and Lucas were yet to have a single fight. It was perfect.

She rinsed her hands and dried them before taking her purse and stepping out of the restroom. What she walked out to however was not something that the brunette was prepared for. Out on the small dance floor of the restaurant was Lena in her boyfriend's arms. They were slow dancing, surrounded by the other patrons of the establishment but all she saw was red.

After all of the words she and Lucas had exchanged, he chose to do this. Riley would not let it stand. She stalked over to them and angrily tapped Lena's bony shoulder. When she turned around, the cheerleader demanded furiously, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing with my friend," Lena replied and pointedly tightened her grip on Lucas' shoulders.

"No you're dancing with my boyfriend and it needs to stop."

"Riles calm down," Lucas said to her.

"No!" She shouted back, drawing attention from people around her. "Get away from her!"

"Why should I?" He demanded.

Riley's eyes widened at his words and she exhaled once before steeling herself to his eyes. She straightened her shoulders and shook her head before announcing, "I'm outta here. You two enjoy each other."

She turned and walked out the restaurant, knowing that her boyfriend was on her heels. He caught up to her just as she was making an advance to her car. His large hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her around abruptly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"You were dancing with her!" She screamed back just as loudly.

"And so what? She's my friend! I'm not allowed to dance with my friends anymore?"

"You know how I feel about her Lucas, and yet you still did it! Why would you do that to me?"

"Why would you do this to me?" He fired back, his eyes alight with rage.

"What am I doing to you?"

"Being so selfish! You're throwing a tantrum on my birthday over a stupid dance."

She folded her arms over her chest and leaned up into his face to challenge, "Well if I'm so selfish why the hell are we even still together?"

Lucas grew quiet for a moment before he said almost quietly, "At this point I dunno."

"You don't know?" She parroted, "Luke we love each other."

"I love you, Riles. Not this crazy, jealous, possessive you. I don't think that I can be with this version of you."

"What does that even mean?"

He swallowed thickly before replying, "It means that I think we need time apart."

Riley felt as though she'd lost all forms of standing as she demanded, "Are you breaking up with me?" Her voice broke pathetically at the end.

"I can't do this anymore," He said instead, "All of this fighting, and jealousy."

"You are just as jealous."

"And you think that's a good thing?" He asked incredulously, "That's awful, Riley. We're toxic for each other right now and that has to end."

"So a break up is the only way to end it? What happened to your wish?"

"Maybe that was just wishful thinking."

"Please don't do this Luke." She looked up at him, the tears brimming at her eyes and added, "I love you."

"And I love you, Riles. That's why this is so damn hard for me but it's over."

She let out an almost broken sob as he turned to walk away from her. Anger fueled up within her as she watched his retreating form and she gripped the necklace that hung around her neck and snatched it off of her body. The brunette threw it at him but the article of jewelry only made it into a puddle a few feet away from her. Soon after, a car approached and drove over the necklace, crushing it just as her relationship now was.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry. Again. I've been planning their breakup for a moment now. Yeah it sucks, but who knows what's in store for these two? And Maya & Josh's not a fairytale relationship was planned too. Please let me know your thoughts. Please follow, favorite, & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	49. His Stuff

**AN: Wow. Hey guys, it's been forever. But life has been insane, SATs, AP testing, and so many other things. Thank you so much for all of the support and standing by me.**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

Once they got there, Maya knew that the boxer noticed the picnic she had laid out for them to enjoy that night. A checkered blanket was laid out while a wicker basket was in the center. Surrounding it were artificial candles and a small stereo in the back.

"Wow," He exhaled sharply and his head turned down to look at her. "What is all of this, Maya?"

"I wanted to do something special. Just us. I've always felt like I'm doing enough to show you how much I care about and this was my way of doing that."

He shook his head defiantly, "Maya I know you do all you can for our relationship. I'm not asking you to give me the world because I know you can't." He turned to her and forced her to do the same so they were standing face to face. He took her hands in his and squeezed them softly before saying, "I don't want hearts and rainbows - I want you. All of you, the imperfect, raw and human you. Not you wining and dining me, but you being yourself.s The last thing that I could ever want out of our relationship is some fairytale."

Maya looked at him, surprise in her blue eyes, "Really? That's what you want from me?"

Josh huffed in disbelief, "Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because the last relationship I had was all about creating some fairytale. I thought that's how it was supposed to be."

His hand gently moved to caress her cheek and Josh said gently, "Not for us. We're ourselves, Maya not characters in a fairytale."

Maya looked up at him, and she gently brought her lips close to his but chose not to kiss him. Instead she said, "Then I'll always be myself with you."

 _OoOoOoO_

She turned and walked out the restaurant, knowing that her boyfriend was on her heels. He caught up to her just as she was making an advance to her car. His large hand wrapped around her wrist and spun her around abruptly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"You were dancing with her!" She screamed back just as loudly.

"And so what? She's my friend! I'm not allowed to dance with my friends anymore?"

"You know how I feel about her Lucas, and yet you still did it! Why would you do that to me?"

"Why would you do this to me?" He fired back, his eyes alight with rage.

"What am I doing to you?"

"Being so selfish! You're throwing a tantrum on my birthday over a stupid dance."

She folded her arms over her chest and leaned up into his face to challenge, "Well if I'm so selfish why the hell are we even still together?"

Lucas grew quiet for a moment before he said almost quietly, "At this point I dunno."

"You don't know?" She parroted, "Luke we love each other."

"I love you, Riles. Not this crazy, jealous, possessive you. I don't think that I can be with this version of you."

"What does that even mean?"

He swallowed thickly before replying, "It means that I think we need time apart."

Riley felt as though she'd lost all forms of standing as she demanded, "Are you breaking up with me?" Her voice broke pathetically at the end.

"I can't do this anymore," He said instead, "All of this fighting, and jealousy."

"You are just as jealous."

"And you think that's a good thing?" He asked incredulously, "That's awful, Riley. We're toxic for each other right now and that has to end."

"So a break up is the only way to end it? What happened to your wish?"

"Maybe that was just wishful thinking."

"Please don't do this Luke." She looked up at him, the tears brimming at her eyes and added, "I love you."

"And I love you, Riles. That's why this is so damn hard for me but it's over."

She let out an almost broken sob as he turned to walk away from her. Anger fueled up within her as she watched his retreating form and she gripped the necklace that hung around her neck and snatched it off of her body. The brunette threw it at him but the article of jewelry only made it into a puddle a few feet away from her. Soon after, a car approached and drove over the necklace, crushing it just as her relationship now was.

 **(Chapter Eight)**

With an ivory hand gripped on the door knob, Maya slowly crept into the bedroom of her best friend. Once she crossed the threshold, the blonde silently closed the door behind her. Balancing a brown paper bag in her arms, and her duffle bag around her shoulders as the teen surveyed the room until she found the owner of it on the bed. Like a worm, Riley lay burrowed under a thousand feet of blankets. She was barely visible, save for her feet sticking out at the edge of the bed. Beside the bed were her haphazardly thrown heels placed next to her purse.

Maya was quick to set the bag on the night stand, before racing over to her best friend. She drilled her small body under the covers until she was able to lay beside the heartbroken teen. It had been about an hour since the artist had received the fateful text from the brunette and she was beside herself. The blonde had forced her boyfriend to drive her home, but made sure to buy the breakup essentials from a convenience store. And now, here she was with her small arms wrapped around the well sculpted body of a sobbing Riley.

"Oh Riles," Maya shushed as her hands combed through her friends hair.

Riley rested her face in the crook of Maya's neck, who seemed to ignore the fact that her makeup was running like a river. The newly single cheerleader had chosen not to change out of her dress, or even wipe off her makeup. She was too busy drowning in her sea of emotions to even think about looking socially acceptable. All she could do was lay on her bed and mourn her lost relationship.

"I don't know what to do Maya," Riley cried.

"I do," Maya replied. "I bought ice cream."

Riley sniffed before asking quietly, "Flavors?"

"Chocolate."

And just like that, Riley was medicating her sorrows with seven pints of chocolate ice cream. Before the brunette could get to an eighth, Maya forced her to change out of her clothes. The blonde made plans with her mother to sleep over at the Matthews' home while she cleaned up after Riley's massacred ice cream tubs. Hours after the blonde's arrival to the room, Riley was finally able to cease her crying and sleep. Maya remained in her bed with her arms forever wrapped around her slender shoulders.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Sunday morning light filtered into Riley's bedroom through her windows but she decided life could wait and remained in her bed. She would have stayed like that for the entire day had it been up to her, but Maya would not have it.

"You have to at least shower, and brush your teeth Riles."

"I don't wanna," She grumbled as she placed a pillow over her head and shut her eyes.

"You have to take care of yourself. Giving up on personal hygiene isn't going to help you."

"Says who?"

"Everyone," Maya huffed. "Now get up."

From under her pillow, Riley shook her head defiantly, "Why should I?"

"Because I don't want you to put your life on hold, Riles." She stared into her friend's dark eyes and added, "I did, and it didn't help me one bit."

Maya thought of how much she had missed when Aiden died. She stopped all aspects of her life to mourn, giving up who she was in the process. The artist was still struggling to find her way back.

Riley shut her eyes against Maya's gaze before offering, "If I get up will you let me stay home?"

The blonde brokered no arguments when she replied, "Not a chance, Riles."

And just like that, Riley was forced out of her bed and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and showered quickly, allowing her salty tears to mix with the hot water. The brunette twisted her hair up into a messy bun and dressed in a knitted sweater and leggings before meeting her friend outside by her car.

"Where are we even going?" Riley asked as she slid into the driver's seat.

"To get some breakfast."

"It's one in the afternoon."

"Well, we would've gotten it earlier had _someone_ not slept in."

Riley frowned but did as she was told and drove to Katy's diner. They walked in after parking close to the entrance and sat on two stools by the bar. Maya ordered the jumbo breakfast special, knowing full well that it was on the house.

"If you keep feeding me like this Maya I'm gonna get fat," Riley grumbled. "But I guess since I'm single my weight doesn't matter anymore."

"First of all Riles - it never mattered to begin with, and second - food is cathartic. It mends any broken heart."

Tears filled Riley's eyes as she said softly, "I don't think anything could fix this, Maya."

Maya leaned across her stool so she was able to hug her friend as she said, "He was your first love - "

"Is my first love," Riley corrected. "And he dumped me!" She was wailing openly in Maya's shoulders, not caring who saw her lose control.

But Maya knew that after Riley stopped crying she would be embarrassed for losing her control in such a public setting. So, she got up from the bar stool and forced her best friend to do the same. Maya shepherded Riley into the staff bathrooms which offered them the privacy that was needed for a crying session. Maya locked the door behind them and handed Riley some tissues from a stall before pulling her friend back into a hug.

As Riley continued to cry, Maya knew that this heartbreak would be one that wouldn't mend easily. And Maya was ready to be there for Riley through the entire process.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Sunday morning, Riley woke up alone. Maya had been allowed to spend Saturday night with her, but was required to return home. So Riley stayed in her bed for an extra hour before forcing herself to get up. The brunette had dance practice and she knew Maya would be livid if she got behind on her life.

In theory, it made perfect sense not to let a breakup ruin all of the things she'd worked so hard for. But Riley's heart was content to let life slip away and wallow in its pain. Despite this, Riley pushed herself to shower and dress in comfortable shorts, a sports bra, and loose tank top. She pulled her hair into a bun, and moved into her closet to pick the first available jacket. Too bad that jacket happened to be Lucas' letterman.

Riley's hands gripped the jacket, as the reminder of her now ex-boyfriend was felt. She swallowed the lump in her throat before throwing it behind her. Riley knew that if she dwelled on the jacket any longer she'd be late for practice. So, she went without a sweater and picked up her gym bag and keys and headed for her car.

Dance practice went off wonderfully. Riley threw herself into learning the routines, and even offered tips to her teammates. She received compliments on her dedication, and requests for one on one practice. The brunette was stunned to see how no one noticed she was dying inside. They thought she was still the perfectly happy Riley who had everything going for her, and maybe that was true. She had almost everything. Everything but the boy she loved.

After practice ended, Riley changed into sweats and a t-shirt. She put on no makeup, and didn't even brush her hair. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl back into her bed, but a text from Charlie requesting an impromptu study session changed her plans. Grudgingly, Riley drove to his house after stopping for an iced coffee.

Riley pulled up to one of the up and coming neighborhoods of Lightning Creek. They were starter homes, of no more than three bedrooms but were built quite fashionably. A one story bungalow belonged to Charlie's family and the brunette was currently knocking on the door. It didn't take long to be opened but it hadn't been done by the person Riley had expected. A little girl who couldn't have been above seven years old was standing before Riley. She was small, with wide brown eyes and thick blonde ringlets.

"Hello," Riley said kindly.

The girl looked up at her and smiled, showing two missing teeth. "Hi!" She replied with enthusiasm.

"Is Charlie here?" Riley asked after a moment of silence. "He invited me to study."

Riley was waved into the home by the child and the teen closed the door behind her. The girl led her down a hallway and to a room with the door slightly ajar. As they walked, she introduced herself as Maryanne, and Riley in turn said her name. Riley remembered Charlie talking about Maryanne along with his other family members. He babysat the girl for his eldest sister Dorothy. Charlie happened to be the only male in a family of all women, but he claimed not to mind. It only got difficult when the television came into play.

Maryanne opened the door wider to reveal a bedroom. It was neatly kept, with a bed, dresser, and desk. Around the room were several academic decorations such as Newton's cradle, and even a chemistry set. At the desk was Charlie typing away at an impressive computer set. It was made of two connected desktops, and a keyboard.

"Hey," Riley said when Charlie didn't move from his computer.

At the sound of her voice, Charlie turned around. He seemed stunned to see her and at the comical look on his face Riley chuckled softly. It was the first time she'd laughed since her breakup. Even though it had barely been two days, the action was almost foreign to her.

"You came," He remarked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Riley asked as she closed the door. Maryanne had left them alone.

"I guess I didn't think you'd want to," He answered. "It is the weekend after all."

Riley shrugged, "I didn't have any plans."

"Thanks for coming," He said fervently.

"No problem," Riley replied before asking, "What were you working on?"

"Just something for physics. Nothing major."

Riley sat down on his bed and he pulled out his math books after shutting down her computer. He too came over to the bed and they began going over the material that would be on the next exam. It barely took a half hour, because Charlie understood everything.

It got to the point that Riley had to pull his textbook away and demand, "Why am I here, Charlie?"

Puzzled he answered, "I needed your help."

"Clearly you didn't," She argued. "So why am I here?"

He grew very silent. It remained that way and Riley was about to get up and leave before he said, "I wanted to see you."

"You what?"

"It was stupid, I know, but I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day in the hospital," He revealed. "And when I moved to Lightning Creek, and saw you were a tutor I faked at being an idiot just so I could talk to you."

"Well you obviously didn't do a good job at that," She remarked.

"Stupid isn't one of my strong suits," He replied jokingly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Riley asked. "You didn't have to trick me into talking to you."

"A girl like you doesn't look at guys like me. And you have a boyfriend who's like five times my size, and has anger issues."

"I don't have one of those anymore," She mumbled.

Charlie's eyes widened as he asked, "You broke up with him?"

A shot of pain ran through her before clarifying, "It was the other way around."

His jaw tightened and Charlie placed a hand over Riley's before he said, "He's an idiot."

It didn't take long for Riley to divulge all of her romantic problems to Charlie. He was her shoulder to cry on and offered compliments for the brunette in spades. But she knew it was laced with an aura romance. It was clear that Charlie had feelings for Riley, and if she was being honest it had always been clear to her.

"Charlie," Riley said to him, "What do you want from me?"

He looked into her eyes intently and answered, "You."

Riley shook her head slowly and said, "I just got out of a relationship"

"I knew I didn't have a shot with a girl like you."

"You do," Riley blurted out.

His eyes lit up before narrowing with suspicion, "You just rejected me."

"Because I can't just jump into another relationship. We haven't even been broken up for a week."

"I can wait for you," He promised with enthusiasm.

"I couldn't do that to you," Riley admonished but Charlie wouldn't be dissuaded.

"All you have to do is tell me when you're ready, and I'll be here. I've always been here, Riley."

He leaned in, and Riley knew a kiss would be the result but she couldn't let that happen. The brunette pulled back, unable to let their lips touch.

Instead she asked, "Can I think about it?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, but she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Of course you can," He replied.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"I should kick his teeth in," Josh growled.

"And what would that accomplish?" Maya asked, despite being tempted by her boyfriend's plan to disfigure Lucas.

"If I mess him up bad enough then no girl could want him. He can't do this to anyone else. How come you don't want me to?"

The couple were on their way to school, despite it being a Sunday. Josh was taking senior pictures for the yearbook, and also passing out his photography services to students who wanted more pictures. While Maya would be taking one of her weekend classes as a means to get what she would be missing next semester out of the way. The artist had been surprised her principal had allowed this to happen, but it seemed the administration wanted to give her a break considering all she'd been through.

"Because Riley's gonna have more relationships. Some of them will work out, some of them won't. And you can't go after the one's that don't work out."

He frowned before replying petulantly, "I can try."

Maya stopped walking and moved to stand in front of him. She folded her arms across her chest and declared, "No you won't. Because I won't let you."

He stared down at her, and in that moment it was a battle of wills. But Maya always won those. Josh blinked, and gave into her demands with a huff. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them before nodding in submission.

"I must really love you," Josh observed.

Maya smiled and replied, "I know." She also knew that it wasn't the reply he craved. Josh was desperate for her to respond in kind, but Maya couldn't. All she could was beg, "Don't be mad."

His features softened as a hand moved to her cheek to caress it gently, "I could never be mad at you for that."

"You know how I feel," She continued to defend herself.

"And I know that you aren't ready," He agreed. "So I'm not gonna push you on it. You'll tell me when you are."

"How are you so okay with this?" She asked.

Josh was silent, he had a thoughtful look on his face before he finally replied, "I saw you at the cemetery. When I had just gotten back. I saw you crying at his grave and begging for a way to move on from him. I saw how hard that was for you, and it broke my heart. I'm not gonna make things any harder than they already are, Maya."

Maya couldn't help but kiss him after that. And maybe someday she could say that she loved him.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On Monday morning, Riley got up an hour earlier than usual. She took a long shower, trying to cleanse her body and heart of the pain she felt but it was to no avail. The dancer applied her makeup with more care than she ever had, and she took a flat iron to her hair.

After that was completed, Riley slipped into her plush robe and slippers and padded over to her closet. It was with great effort that she picked out her post breakup outfit. A simple baby blue dress, and white sneakers. She didn't want to be too flashy, but Riley knew she had to be on her game. All eyes would be on her just as they had been on Missy. Riley refused to look like her whole life was over because Lucas had broken up with her, despite that being how she felt.

A part of Riley also thought that if she looked her most beautiful, Lucas would come back. She planned to get to school early, and find him. Talk to him, and maybe convince him to take her back. It was the only hope that she had left and Riley would follow it to the bitter end. She packed up her stuff her practice, and all of her books for the math test she hadn't studied for. Riley had been too preoccupied with her emotions to focus on her schoolwork.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When Riley arrived at school, she noticed that not many people were there. It wasn't until she noticed her ex-boyfriend's truck parked in the almost vacant parking lot. It made her anxious to know that he was here so early, and maybe since not that many other people were there the two could talk.

She walked into the school, and noticed Zay seated in the foyer speaking to one of the Freshman members of her cheer squad.

"Hey," Riley said to the football player.

Zay looked up at her with shock clear on his face, "Riley. You're talking to me?"

"Yeah," She shrugged feeling puzzled, "Why would I be talking to you?"

"After everything that happened I figured you'd wanna cut ties." Zay got up and the girl he was talking to did as well.

Aware of the girl beside, Riley decided to be vague in her response, "We're still friends despite everything. Aren't we?"

Zay nodded and he was about to speak when he spared a glance to the girl. She knew enough to leave after saying goodbye to Zay and Riley.

"I'm sorry about the breakup, Riley."

Ignoring his apology with a dismissive wave of her hand Riley asked, "Where is he, Zay?"

He seemed taken aback by her question. Apprehensively he said, "Riley I don't think you wanna know."

"I just want to talk to him, Zay. That's it. I need closure."

"Are you sure about this?"

Riley nodded, "Of course I'm sure. Please just tell me."

"Fine," He conceded, "He's in the library, studying for the test."

"Thanks so much," Riley said gratefully.

As she turned to walk to the library Riley distinctly heard him say, "Don't thank me just yet."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley walked into the library which was just as vacant as the rest of the school. It was easy for the cheerleader to find her ex seated at one of the tables. His books were spread out before him, and he was highlighting certain portions of his notes frantically. She was moved by how adorable he looked, worrying about a test and Riley longed to ease those worries.

She was about to walk up to him when steps on the carpet made her stop. Riley stilled when she saw Lena walking up to Lucas, with two coffee cups in her hands. Her heart broke when Lena handed one to Lucas and set the second down on the table. Her hand moved to his shoulder and she squeezed comfortingly. It was a tender scene that sent Riley into a spiral of negative emotions.

Riley was no longer able to watch them like this. She felt new wounds being inflicted on her heart. She turned and ran out of the library in a haze. Her vision was clouded by freshly fallen tears. She continued to put as much distance between her and the library as possible but she was stopped when she ran into a body. The brunette looked up to see that she had ran into Charlie.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically but Riley could shake her head in response.

Charlie held her as she cried. She needed comfort and he was there for her. He had always been there even when Riley was unavailable. In her moment of pain all Riley could think about was Lucas and Lena. How quickly he had moved on, and how much it hurt. But a part of her thought about Charlie, and how much he cared for her. Maybe in time, she could come to do the same. All she knew now t

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"Maybe it wasn't what it looked like," Maya offered hopelessly.

"She had his hand on his shoulder!" Riley raged.

"It was just a hand," Her best friend argued from the brunette's bed, "It doesn't mean that they're dating."

"But they will be," She replied hopelessly as she moved around her room with objects in her hands. "And I don't want any reminder of us when they do."

Riley was throwing herself into collecting all of the things that Lucas had given her in the span of their year long relationship. It was the first thing she'd done since returning home from practice. The stuffed animal from Fall fest, pictures on her vanity, jewelry, cards, his jackets, clothes. Anything and everything. They all made her sick with anger, jealousy and hurt. If Lucas wanted Lena, he could have her and the crap he'd given Riley too.

Finally, she placed his letterman atop all of the reminders of her lost love. She may have been the one dumped, but Lucas would be the one with the broken heart. Not her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley pulled up to the Friar's home and parked her car in their driveway just as she had always done. She shut the door behind her after taking the box from the passenger's seat.

The brunette knocked on the door and was glad to see Lucas was the one to open the door. He was clearly surprised to see her there. He looked as handsome as ever and Riley's heart clenched when their eyes locked. But she wouldn't be swayed from her task - getting a handle on her broken heart.

"Riley," He breathed.

"Hey," She replied curtly.

"What're you doin' here?"

"I'm not staying," She said. "I just wanted to give you back your stuff."

"My stuff?"

"Yep."

"Why are you doing this?"

Unable to keep up the ruse of strength, Riley's mouth quivered into a frown. "You broke up with me," She said. "You broke up with me, and you hurt me because my worries for our relationship were too much for you to handle."

"Riley," He began but she wouldn't let him have the last word.

"And then not even a week after our break up you're with her," Her lower lip trembled.

"That's what this is about," He shook his head.

"Of course it is!"

"You need to stop," He cried. "I broke up with you because of immature behavior like this. It was too much for me, Riley."

Her anger flared, the hurt she was feeling immediately forgotten. The brunette forced the box into his arms before declaring, "And now it's nothing to either of us."

She turned away from him, stalking to her car. The brunette would leave him behind, hoping that one day her heart could heal and she could move on completely. This was just the first step. Maybe it was a step in the right direction.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, if you guys are noticing some parallels between this breakup and Missy's - that's on purpose. Are you guys team Lucas, or team Riley? Please follow, favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy.**


	50. Enough For Now

**AN: ... Hey guys! It's been like decades - I know. I had so much anxiety posting this, knowing how long I've been on hiatus. So many things have kept me from this story, but honestly that doesn't matter because I am back. And I'm promising that I will not take an unexcused absence from this story for longer than a month. That is because I love Easy, Right? and the world I have created with the help of each and every one of you, and it is officially a goal to see this story to its completion. Again, I apologize whole heartedly for just ghosting you guys, and I'm gonna try my damndest not to let that happen again.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy,**

* * *

 **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**

It got to the point that Riley had to pull his textbook away and demand, "Why am I here, Charlie?"

Puzzled he answered, "I needed your help."

"Clearly you didn't," She argued. "So why am I here?"

He grew very silent. It remained that way and Riley was about to get up and leave before he said, "I wanted to see you."

"You what?"

"It was stupid, I know, but I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that day in the hospital," He revealed. "And when I moved to Lightning Creek, and saw you were a tutor I faked at being an idiot just so I could talk to you."

"Well you obviously didn't do a good job at that," She remarked.

"Stupid isn't one of my strong suits," He replied jokingly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Riley asked. "You didn't have to trick me into talking to you."

"A girl like you doesn't look at guys like me. And you have a boyfriend who's like five times my size, and has anger issues."

"I don't have one of those anymore," She mumbled.

Charlie's eyes widened as he asked, "You broke up with him?"

A shot of pain ran through her before clarifying, "It was the other way around."

His jaw tightened and Charlie placed a hand over Riley's before he said, "He's an idiot."

It didn't take long for Riley to divulge all of her romantic problems to Charlie. He was her shoulder to cry on and offered compliments for the brunette in spades. But she knew it was laced with an aura romance. It was clear that Charlie had feelings for Riley, and if she was being honest it had always been clear to her.

"Charlie," Riley said to him, "What do you want from me?"

He looked into her eyes intently and answered, "You."

Riley shook her head slowly and said, "I just got out of a relationship"

"I knew I didn't have a shot with a girl like you."

"You do," Riley blurted out.

His eyes lit up before narrowing with suspicion, "You just rejected me."

"Because I can't just jump into another relationship. We haven't even been broken up for a week."

"I can wait for you," He promised with enthusiasm.

OoOoOoO

"Riley," He breathed.

"Hey," She replied curtly.

"What're you doin' here?"

"I'm not staying," She said. "I just wanted to give you back your stuff."

"My stuff?"

"Yep."

"Why are you doing this?"

Unable to keep up the ruse of strength, Riley's mouth quivered into a frown. "You broke up with me," She said. "You broke up with me, and you hurt me because my worries for our relationship were too much for you to handle."

"Riley," He began but she wouldn't let him have the last word.

"And then not even a week after our break up you're with her," Her lower lip trembled.

"That's what this is about," He shook his head.

"Of course it is!"

"You need to stop," He cried. "I broke up with you because of immature behavior like this. It was too much for me, Riley."

Her anger flared, the hurt she was feeling immediately forgotten. The brunette forced the box into his arms before declaring, "And now it's nothing to either of us."

She turned away from him, stalking to her car. The brunette would leave him behind, hoping that one day her heart could heal and she could move on completely. This was just the first step. Maybe it was a step in the right direction.

 **(Chapter Nine)**

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, Maya was eagerly stuffing her textbooks in her bag. She had a movie marathon planned for the weekend, and was happy to spend the time alone. The past two weeks, the blonde had spent her time glued to her boyfriend and best friend. Riley had required her help with homecoming decorations since the next week would be filled with detestable pep, and cheer while she would be occupied taking pictures for the yearbook. Thus Josh was going a little more than crazy with wanting to be on top of his photographical game. It was his last year of high school and everything had to be perfect.

She was happy to be with them most of the time, but now the blonde was yearning for a moment to herself. These desires were dashed when she saw Josh strutting down the halls to her locker with a grin larger than the moon. Maya closed her locker and secured her hold on the strap of her backpack.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Josh feigned hurt when he replied, "Is that any way to speak to your adoring boyfriend?"

"Yeah it is," She said. "When my adoring boyfriend clearly wants something from me."

Finally he gave up the charade and declared, "You got me; I want something, but you're not gonna like it."

Warily she asked, "What is it?"

"Some idiot Freshman screwed up our storage for this years' book, and deleted all of our pics for the athletic spread. Now we've got nothing for the homecoming parade unless we retake them - tonight."

"How is this my issue? Last time I checked, you're the editor."

"And I would do it, but I've got to go into the city to pick up props for the homecoming photoshoots."

"Then delegate the job to one of the staffers."

"I am," He looked at her expectantly before elaborating, "To you."

"No, absolutely not." She began to walk away and commanded, "Ask someone else."

Josh chased after her and said, "I asked everyone, they're all busy working on other spreads."

Maya stopped walked and turned to face him, "I've got plans, Josh."

He stiffened. "With who?"

She scoffed, "With myself for once!"

"Babe, I'm sorry but I really need your help on this one. I've run out of other options."

Maya curled her hands into fists and slammed them to her sides. She glared up at him, biting her bottom lip and was ready to deny his request. But upon looking up into those big brown eyes, she lost her nerve.

"Alright," She sighed, "I'll take the pictures."

"Babe you're the best."

He moved to pulled her into a hug but Maya stepped away. She pointed a finger at him and said, "You have to get those idiot jocks in that gym, not me. All I'm doing is showing up to take pictures, if no one shows up, that is not my fault, and I'm going home."

"Done," He agreed. "I'm gonna make this up to you, I promise."

"Oh you better," She ground out through clenched teeth.

She allowed Josh to hug her then, and he even placed a kiss on her forehead. The brunette took hold of her backpack in one hand and her own hand in the other. He walked her to the direction of the gym where the athletes were sure to be waiting.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

The camera flashed twice before Riley was able to relax her pose. The teen hadn't planned on this - being in her uniform, holding her pompoms, and smiling for the camera. As sophomore class president, she was supposed to be carrying out her plans for the homecoming dance. She had organized the event with the presidents for the other grades, and it was important to be around for everything that went on. Because of this, she had been able to get Maya to take her pictures first, so she'd be free to go early.

When Riley was done, the brunette moved over to her best friend behind the camera.

"You're a rockstar for doing this," Riley enthused.

Maya shrugged, "I know. And your brother totally owes me."

"Yeah he does," Riley agreed. "But I've gotta get going, okay?"

"I'm gonna need a ride home," Maya informed her.

"You wanna pick up a pizza on the way?"

"And have a sleepover at your place?" Replied the blonde.

"We did it at mine last time. What about yours?"

"Aaron cries every four hours like clockwork, you'd never get any sleep." Maya slept like the dead, whereas her friend woke up at every little sound.

"Fine," Riley sighed. "Meet me in the lot when you're done here."

Riley left the gymnasium for the locker room to change out of her uniform and into her backup sweats. The brunette was on her way to her dad's classroom where the student council meeting was being held when she was distracted by the sound of a familiar laugh. Riley walked closer to where the laughter was coming from. She approached the staircase and saw Lena standing underneath it. Riley was about to turn away when she heard a laugh that could've only belonged to her ex boyfriend. She stood there and listened as the two talked.

"I can't wait for homecoming," Lena cooes. "It's gonna be so much fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Lucas mumbles in the way he usually does when something's on his mind. "I guess."

Riley wants desperately to ask what's bothering him, but she's distracted by the fact that he'll be attending homecoming with Lena of all people.

"Thanks for going with me," Lena continued.

Lucas just shrugged, and he remained stiff when Lena reached out for his hand. She squeezed it tenderly, but that tenderness wasn't reciprocated. Despite this, Riley continued to be enraged. Not even half a month into breakup and Lucas was already moving on the next girl - just like he did with Missy. It hadn't hit Riley until this moment that this was her ex-boyfriend's pattern. He breaks up with his girlfriend, then starts to date one of his "friends." Guess the old saying was true - how you get him is how you lose him. Riley just didn't factor in how much it would hurt to be confronted with this truth.

Turning away from the stairs, Riley had had enough. If Lucas was ready to move on, then so was she. And she knew exactly who it would be with.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

Two hours after beginning the photoshoot, Maya had finished packing up her things. It was almost dark and she knew that she had to hurry if she wanted to walk home safely. With her camera bag slung over her shoulder and her extra equipment around the other, the blonde made her way to the double doors of the gymnasium.

To her surprise, Josh was standing on the doors with a bright smile etched onto his face.

"You're still here?" She asked.

"I had to finish setting up photo booths for the homecoming dance."

"It doesn't take two hours to set up a photobooth."

"I finished half an hour ago, I was gonna come and help with the pictures but my dad made help him grade some papers."

"So you wanna drive me home?" She asked.

Josh nodded, reaching for her things in hand and for her own hand in the other. They walked through the back doors of the gym that led to the parking lot where his jeep was located. Josh threw her stuff in the back while his girlfriend buckled up. He came back to the front and buckled up.

Instead of turning on the ignition, the boxer turned to Maya and smiled. Warily the artist asked, "What do you want now?"

"Let's go out tonight," He said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we can hit up a restaurant, maybe go to that twenty four hour movie theatre - "

"That's like a two drive," Maya objected.

"Two more hours we can spend together," He offered.

"I don't want to spend two hours with you!" The artist blurted out.

Josh faltered, "What?"

Realizing she'd given away too much of her emotions, Maya shook her head. "Nothing," She replied. "Can you just drive me home please?"

"No, not until you tell me what you mean."

She swallowed thickly and said, "It's nothing."

"C'mon Maya, you've never held back how you felt before."

"I know," She bemoaned.

"So why are you doing it now?"

She looked at him when she said, "Because what I feel could hurt you, and I don't want to do that."

The look in his eyes shattered Maya heart. Josh asked brokenly, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," She stammered, "At least, I don't think I am."

"Then what is this?"

"Me asking for some space. Some time to myself," She explained.

"Do you think I'm suffocating you?"

Maya bit her lip before asking, "You want the truth?"

"Always."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Do you want to go on break?"

"No," She was adamant in this confession. "Breaks lead to break ups, and I don't want to break up with you."

"Then what do you want?"

"To be on my own for a little bit. Without you or anybody else but myself around. I know it sounds harsh but - "

"It doesn't," He said. "I get what you mean, Maya. You've always been independent, and maybe we've spent so much time together that it makes you feel like you're losing that again. I guess I was so wrapped up in keeping you close before you went to New York."

Maya reached for his hand and said, "Thank you Josh."

He smiled down at her nodded. "Anytime, Maya."

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

On Monday morning, Riley walked through the school doors with only one purpose on her mind. Before the bell for first period rang, she made sure to find Charlie at his locker.

The brunette stood behind him, waiting for him to close the metal door. When he did she smiled and said, "Hey."

Charlie, surprised to see her there, asked, "Hey, what's up?"

Before she could chicken out the cheerleader began to speak. "What are your plans for Friday night?"

Flippantly he replied, "Just babysitting my sister. Why?"

Biting her lip pensively she asked, "Any chance you can get out of that?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"What I'm breaking them for."

"Me."

"What?" Charlie's brows rose.

"Come to homecoming with me."

Hope filled his eyes but soon left and he asked, "Just as friends, right?" Awkwardly, he adjusted the straps of his backpack on his shoulders.

"No." Riley reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I mean as my date. Maybe we could do dinner after, since I've got to perform in the parade but - "

"Yes," He jumped. "Totally, I would love to go out with you."

Grinning, Riley reached to hug him, enjoying how tightly he held onto her. It felt nice to be wanted, after being so easily discarded by Lucas. When she pulled away, the dancer continued to hold onto his hand.

"Walk me to class?" She asked giddily.

Charlie nodded before asking, "Can I carry your books?"

"Of course."

They walked down the halls to the brunette's first period class. Riley didn't miss the way people stared at them, all of them looks of surprise and bemusement. None of them were as confused as Lucas when Charlie dropped her off at the class the exes' shared. And when the southern teen bridled at their hug goodbye, Riley delighted in the look of rage in his eyes.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

"Talk about a downgrade," Remarked one of Riley's squad members.

"Yeah," Agreed another. "You went from one of the hottest guys in school to a total dork. What were you thinking?"

"Charlie is not a dork," Riley hissed. "He's a great guy." She changed into a pair of shorts, angered by the sentiments her teammates had about her new flame.

Ever since first period, the school had been alight with gossip. Lucas and Riley had been a power couple in the school, and ever since their break up the high school had been shaken. Everyone wondered who they would move on to next, and it was clear that Lena was vying to be the next girlfriend of Lucas. Everyone's questions turned to Riley's love life. Now that those questions were answered, many had been left more than confused.

"I think Lucas totally wins at the break up," Remarked a triumphant Lena. "He moved on with me, and Riley got that loser."

Not wanting to sink down to their level, Riley changed into her practice clothes quickly. She went out onto the field, ready to warm up but was stopped by a familiar hand on wrist.

Without turning around the brunette demanded, "What do you want, Lucas?"

"You and that Charlie guy?" He asked.

Turning to face him she replied with a shrug, "What about him?"

"Is that a real thing, or just a rumor?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Riley - "

"No, seriously. I never once asked you about Lena when we broke up, so why are you asking me about Charlie?" Adding spitefully she said, "You ended things not me, remember?"

"You guys are really together?"

Spitefully she said, "If you're so damn interested in Charlie and I, you can see us together at homecoming." Riley inwardly frowned at the look of hurt in her exes' eyes, but refused to let it affect her. She continued, "But that's as close as you're ever gonna get to me again." With that, she stalked towards the field knowing that Lucas never once took his eyes off of her.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

"I need to get my grades up," Groaned Maya as she continued to stare at her grades printed on her laptop screen.

She was seated cross legged on Riley's bed bed, her computer in her lap, and a scowl on her face with her best friend beside her. It was Wednesday night and the blonde was sleeping over at her best friend's house to work on a history project. Once they'd completed their work, the friends had gone online to check her grades. Riley was satisfied that she had maintained a 4.0 while the blonde was disappointed by her own scores.

"They look a lot better this year," argued Riley. "You've got a B average, and only C."

"Yeah but I know I can do better," said Maya. "If I just apply myself, maybe I could get an A."

"I know you can," enthused Riley. "But why are you so interested in school all of a sudden? School hasn't exactly always been your thing. Is it because of New York?"

"Kinda," answered Maya. "I need good grades to get into New York, but I also do it for me. I want to start taking better care of myself and school is a good way to do that."

"Oh that's great," replied Riley. "We could even study together if you want."

"You really mean that?"

Riley recoiled at that. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't mean to sound like a jerk Riles, but you haven't really been there for me lately. We don't talk as much anymore, and when we do it's usually about you and your relationships."

At her friends admission, the cheerleader felt her heart break. "Oh my God," she exclaimed. "Are you for real?"

Maya's breath caught and she nodded.

"Peaches, I'm so sorry," said the brunette. "I've been caught up in all of my drama and I haven't been there for you."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I'll be a better friend - I promise. Do you want to go off campus for lunch tomorrow? It'll be just us - no boys, no drama. Okay?"

"That sounds perfect," said Maya as she pulled Riley to a hug and squeezed her in her small arms.

When they pulled away, Maya angled her head and in the crack of Riley's doorway, she noticed a pair of familiar brown eyes staring at her. When Josh caught her gaze, he turned away from the door and left.

Feeling off about the encounter the blonde turned to Riley and announced, "I'm gonna go get us some snacks."

"Kay, I'll put on a movie."

"Cool," replied Maya with a nod as she got up from the bed and chased after her boyfriend.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

Maya found Josh in his bedroom reading on his bed. He was laying on his back lazily flipping through a magazine when she entered his room.

"Hey," she said with a sigh.

Josh gave a reluctant, "Hey."

"Why are you being weird?" She asked.

"I'm not being weird," he mumbled in reply.

Maya scoffed. "Josh, you listened on my conversation with your sister - that's weird."

"I didn't mean to do it."

"Then why did you do it?"

Josh got up from his place on the bed, and sat on the edge. He motioned for his girlfriend to come to him and she did. Maya stood between his legs, with her small hand placed in his large one.

He looked up into her blue eyes and Maya was taken aback by the look of guilt within them. Fearing for the worst she asked, "What's wrong? What did you?"

"I love you Maya," He said as he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Josh," She said warningly.

"I love you so much," he said again. "And when I heard you talking to Riley I thought you were talking about me."

"Why on Earth would I have been talking about you?"

"Because of how I've been treating you this week."

Realization dawned on Maya and she said aloud, "Do you mean the athlete's photoshoot?"

Her brown eyed boyfriend nodded. "I treated like an employee, not my girlfriend. I didn't take into account how you felt, or that you needed time to yourself. I'm really sorry, Maya."

Maya's heart warmed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Josh snaked his own hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

While threading a hand into his hair she said, "It's okay, Josh. Thank you for apologizing."

She brought her lips down to his own for a kiss that subsequently deepened in a matter of seconds. As they continued to make out, Maya straddled herself over the boxer. He reclined down on his bed, and moved his hands over her body. Chills raced up and down her spin and she felt herself getting lost in the moment with her boyfriend.

Finally when she needed to breathe, the blonde pulled away from him. As oxygen raced back to her brain, she remembered Riley and frowned. Sitting up, but remaining on Josh's legs she sighed. "I have to go."

"No," He groaned. "Stay with me. It was just getting good."

"I know," She agreed, "But I have to go watch a movie with Riley. I promised her."

Josh frowned. "Should I be jealous that you're leaving me for my baby sister?"

Maya smirked and gave him a brief peck before replying, "Of course you should be."

With that, she kissed him once more, before peeling herself away from his body, and heading to his door, and returning to her best friend.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

The next day when the bell rang for lunch, Riley raced to her locker to dump her books and grab the keys to her car. Maya was already waiting in the parking lot for their lunch date in the city. After reaching her locker, she walked out to the parking lot. At the sight of Lucas standing by his truck, she sped up her pace.

"Riley," he called after her as she brushed past him. "Riley," he said again.

This time, she stopped walking and turned to face him. "Leave me alone, Lucas."

"Are you seriously freezing me out right now?"

"Are you kidding me?" She cried.

"We broke up, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend."

"Well I don't want to be yours."

His jaw set against her words, and she internally cried out at how gorgeous he looked in his letterman and well defined muscles. "Can you at least just not avoid me?" He asked. "I hate how you keep avoiding me, like we didn't have something special."

"I'm avoiding you because we did have something," She hissed. "You were my first love, and you broke my heart, so excuse me if I don't be around you and see your face."

"I hate that I hurt you," he lamented.

"And I hate being hurt," She fired back. "I guess we're both losers in this situation, Lucas."

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Please just stop talking to me. Go be with Lena or whoever the hell else you want, and just leave me alone. Because it hurts," she hated with way her voice broke at the word, "to even talk to you. Please just do that for me, and make this easier on me."

He swallowed thickly, and after a moment he looked up at her nodded. "Okay Riley," he replied, and in his emerald eyes she saw unshed tears within them.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

Outside of a small cafe in the city, Maya sipped on her iced tea and looked at her best friend. When she had her fill of the drink she said to the brunette, "That talk with Lucas back at school looked pretty damn intense."

Riley winced at the memory and nodded. "It was intense," She agreed.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that again," Said Maya.

"I'm not," Answered Riley. "I feel like it was just another step to me getting closure. Everytime we have an argument like that it reminds me that the relationship is over."

"Do you still love him?" Probed Maya.

"Of course I do."

"Do you want him back?"

Riley stared down at her meal and shrugged. "I don't know," She lied. "All I know is that I have Charlie, and he would never break up with me like Lucas did."

"You sound really sure about that," Observed Maya.

"I think the only thing that I'm sure about is our friendship Maya. It doesn't matter what boy I have in and out of my life, because i have you. You're my sure thing and I love you Peaches."

"I love you too, Riles, so much, and that'll never change," Vowed the artist.

{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}

When they got back to school after completing their lunch, Riley felt lighter than she had in a long time. She felt the security of having her best friend, and the security of having a boy like Charlie want her. Riley knew that he didn't excite her in the way that Lucas did, but that didn't matter to the dancer as much as saving herself from another broken heart did.

"I'm happy we got to spend time together," Said Maya as she exited Riley's car.

"Me too," Enthused Riley. "I missed us a lot more than I realized."

They linked arms and walked towards their high school with a new found appreciation for their friendship. Maya knew that what Riley had said at the cafe was true. No matter what they went through with boys, school, or life their friendship was a welcomed constant that would never change, and Maya was more sure of that than ever before.

When they entered the building, Riley found Charlie talking to one of his few friends. She unraveled herself from Maya's arm and rushed over to her new love interest. Without warning, she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Charlie and his available affection was enough for the teen for now, and she hoped that it always would be.

"Hey," he said after the surprise cleared from his face. "I missed you at lunch."

"I was just with Maya, but I'm here now."

"Really?" He asked playfully but it made Riley falter for a moment.

Finally she nodded and pulled him into another hug. As she rested her head on his shoulder, and looked up, she saw an unforgettable pair of green eyes staring back at her and shuddered in Charlie's arms.

As Maya stared at her best friend, Charlie, and Lucas, she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"She looks happy," Assessed Josh.

Maya settled into his embrace and placed her hands over his own. With the truth clear as day to the blonde she could only shrug and say cryptically, "Looks can be deceiving," before turning to Josh and placing a delicate kiss on his lips before he had a chance to question her statement.

The bell rang, and she pulled away only to lace her hand in his. They began walking to their classes, with Riley and Charlie falling in step beside the couple.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah it's pretty clear that Charlie is a rebound. Any thoughts on how this thing with him and Riley will play out? Feel free to scold me for being gone for so long - I can take it! Also, tell me anything you guys would want to see me do, any ideas - I am here. I'm also gonna try updating regularly, because I really love this story. Please follow, favorite, and review! Also, thank you guys for reviewing asking about the status of this story and I love you guys for that a bunch!**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy.**


	51. Crowned & Devastated

**AN: So this chapter covers the homecoming dance, so make sure to check my profile for outfit pictures!**

 **Enjoy & Happy Reading,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

Maya closed her locker and secured her hold on the strap of her backpack.  
"What do you want?" She demanded.  
Josh feigned hurt when he replied, "Is that any way to speak to your adoring boyfriend?"  
"Yeah it is," She said. "When my adoring boyfriend clearly wants something from me."  
Finally he gave up the charade and declared, "You got me; I want something, but you're not gonna like it."  
Warily she asked, "What is it?"  
"Some idiot Freshman screwed up our storage for this years' book, and deleted all of our pics for the athletic spread. Now we've got nothing for the homecoming parade unless we retake them - tonight."  
"How is this my issue? Last time I checked, you're the editor."  
"And I would do it, but I've got to go into the city to pick up props for the homecoming photoshoots."  
"Then delegate the job to one of the staffers."  
"I am," He looked at her expectantly before elaborating, "To you."  
 _OoOoOoO_  
"I treated like an employee, not my girlfriend. I didn't take into account how you felt, or that you needed time to yourself. I'm really sorry, Maya."  
Maya's heart warmed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Josh snaked his own hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.  
While threading a hand into his hair she said, "It's okay, Josh. Thank you for apologizing."  
She brought her lips down to his own for a kiss that subsequently deepened in a matter of seconds. As they continued to make out, Maya straddled herself over the boxer. He reclined down on his bed, and moved his hands over her body. Chills raced up and down her spin and she felt herself getting lost in the moment with her boyfriend.  
 _OoOoOoO_  
"Riley," he called after her as she brushed past him. "Riley," he said again.  
This time, she stopped walking and turned to face him. "Leave me alone, Lucas."  
"Are you seriously freezing me out right now?"  
"Are you kidding me?" She cried.  
"We broke up, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend."  
"Well I don't want to be yours."  
His jaw set against her words, and she internally cried out at how gorgeous he looked in his letterman and well defined muscles. "Can you at least just not avoid me?" He asked. "I hate how you keep avoiding me, like we didn't have something special."  
"I'm avoiding you because we did have something," She hissed. "You were my first love, and you broke my heart, so excuse me if I don't be around you and see your face."  
"I hate that I hurt you," he lamented.  
"And I hate being hurt," She fired back. "I guess we're both losers in this situation, Lucas."  
"What can I do to make it better?"  
"Please just stop talking to me. Go be with Lena or whoever the hell else you want, and just leave me alone. Because it hurts," she hated with way her voice broke at the word, "to even talk to you. Please just do that for me, and make this easier on me."  
He swallowed thickly, and after a moment he looked up at her nodded. "Okay Riley," he replied, and in his emerald eyes she saw unshed tears within them.  
 _OoOoOoO_  
"Do you still love him?" Probed Maya.  
"Of course I do."  
"Do you want him back?"  
Riley stared down at her meal and shrugged. "I don't know," She lied. "All I know is that I have Charlie, and he would never break up with me like Lucas did."  
"You sound really sure about that," Observed Maya.  
"I think the only thing that I'm sure about is our friendship Maya. It doesn't matter what boy I have in and out of my life, because i have you. You're my sure thing and I love you Peaches."  
"I love you too, Riles, so much, and that'll never change," Vowed the artist.

 **(Chapter Ten)**

The Thursday morning of the day before homecoming Riley met Charlie in the school foyer after an early cheer practice. Her squad had been putting in overtime in anticipation for the homecoming day parade and halftime game tomorrow. Riley was especially nervous since she had been given the opportunity to be a featured dancer in both of the performances, and this would be her first major event as a co-captain.

"Hey Charlie," she said to the brown eyed boy.

Charlie smiled at the brunette, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed a kiss on her lips and pulled away. "Hi," He mumbled back.

When she pulled away, Riley noticed an odd look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing. You just really cute right now."

"Charlie, I just got done with practice, I have no makeup on, I'm in sweats, and my hair's a mess. The last thing that I am is cute."  
"You're always cute to me," He argued. "Just accept it."

"Fine," She relented with a dramatic sigh. "So," She began as she slipped her hand into his, "Are you excited for homecoming?"

Charlie pursed his lips and asked, "Do you want my honest answer?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it might not be what you want to hear."

"Charlie I want to hear what you honestly think, and nothing else."

"Well, I honestly think that homecoming and stuff like that is a load of crap."

"Seriously?"

"See," He cried. "You hated my answer."

"I didn't hate it," She argued. "I'm just confused. Why don't you like homecoming?"

"It's just another event to glorify jocks in school, and the jocks who graduated. I clearly don't fit into any category."

Riley wasn't offended by what he said, but as he continued to speak she grew confused. "Then why did you say you'd go with me if you hate homecoming?" She asked gently.

"Because I really like you Riley. You wanted to go on a date with me, so I jumped at the chance."

"I don't want to put you in a position that makes you uncomfortable."

Charlie sighed. "I don't want to ruin my chances with you."

"You're not," She emphasized. "But I don't want to do that to you," She said again.

"So what do you want?"

She thought for a moment before replying, "Maybe we shouldn't go to homecoming together."

"What do you mean?"

"We can still have a date that day, but it could be a breakfast date or something, and I can just go to homecoming stag with my friends. Are you cool with that?"

"That sounds perfect," Charlie enthused. "Thanks for understanding how I feel about this stuff."

"No problem," She replied with a shrug, and pulled him into another hug.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"We're gonna be late for class," Maya giggled as she leaned into another kiss with her boyfriend.

Josh tightened his hold on her small waist and laughed. "You've never cared about being on time for class," He replied before resuming their makeout session.

The couple was currently located in the yearbook's copying room, getting in a few sacred moments together before the bell rang for first period. Maya felt Josh's hands creep lower until they gripped her butt and lifted her off of the ground. She yelped before wrapping her arms around his neck for security and settling her lips in the crook of his neck. He settled the blonde on a convenient bench pitched against the nearest wall for easier access. The artist hooked her legs around his waist and continued to kiss the dark haired boy.

She peeled off his army green coat and reveled in the satisfying sound of the article of clothing hitting the ground. Maya moved her hand over his shoulders that were exposed by his black wife beater.

"You're amazing," He sighed into the kiss before moving his lips across her jaw and further down her neck.

"And I'm gonna be late for first period," She groaned in between the process of working a mark into his left shoulder.

"You keep saying that, but I don't see you trying to leave."

"Because I'm weak," She exclaimed, "And you're too hot for me to say no."

"Then stop trying to say no," He replied.

"Come on," She prodded. "If I'm late again then I get detention, and I'd rather be with you after school instead in the library surrounded by dusty old books."

A wicked glint entered his eyes and he mused, "Maybe you should get detention, and we could make out in one of the private rooms."

"How about no," Maya replied with a scowl before breaking out into a grin.

He moved his hands to her neck and cradled her face with the edge of his palms. "Five more minutes?" He begged.

Maya was almost swayed by his pleas but at the sight of the clock behind him, the blonde grew firm in her resolve. She placed her small hands on his chest and gently pushed him away. "We can't. But after school I'm all yours, I promise."

"Alright," He relented. "But you better keep your promise, Hart," Warned the high school senior.

"Of course I will, Matthews," She replied. From her place on the shelf, she looked down and saw that the ground was further away than the blonde had anticipated. Looking back at her boyfriend she asked, "Could you help me down please?"

"It's gonna cost you."

"What?"

"One more kiss," He answered.

"Done."

Josh walked back over to her and enveloped her in a heart stopping kiss, and when it ended she was left breathless. He plucked her from the bench and set her on the ground, They collected their bags, and clothes, before stepping out of the room, and going their separate ways.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

In her geometry class Maya beamed as she was handed back her last quiz. In the corner of the stack of papers was a bold, blood red B. To some a B was nothing, and to others - like her friends - it was shameful. But to the artist it was a major accomplishment.

It was so major, that when the bell rang for her next class she raced out of the room in search of anyone she cared about. When she found Josh just about to enter the yearbook room, the blonde lunged at him. He expertly caught her in his arms as she placed a series of wild kisses across his face.

"Tell me what I did to deserve this so I can do it again," He joked.

"Nothing," replied Maya. "You did absolutely nothing to deserve this. This time it was all me," she said as she pulled away from him and he set her back down on the ground.

"Then what's with the PDA?" He asked.

With a wide smile, the blonde brought her quiz to his line of sight and handed the papers to him. "I got a B!" She exclaimed.

Josh's eyes widened and the look of pride in his eyes made her heart melt. "Babe you got a B?" he asked as he took the papers from her. "This is insane."

Maya was happy that Josh was the one she'd shared this news with. He understood that math didn't come easy to her and to get even a C took immense work.

With one last look at the paper he brought her into another hug, lifted her off of the ground, and spun the blonde around.

"I'm so proud of you," He said in her ear.

Maya smiled and basked in the warmth of her triumph and his loving embrace.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

During lunch Riley sat amongst her friends in the cafeteria discussing with Smackle all of the ins and outs of homecoming. This was because Smackle had been voted event chair of this school year and Riley was the sophomore class president.

"This has to be perfect," Smackle stressed.

"It will be," Farkle said to his worrying girlfriend..

Riley nodded in agreement before saying, "Especially since I'm coming early to lead the set up committee."

"Really?" Asked Smackle to which Riley nodded. "That's great. Now I can focus on getting the parade rehearsals just right."

"If you're going early to homecoming is Charlie coming with you or will he meet you there?" Asked Maya. She was alone for this lunch since her boyfriend was spending this time in the yearbook room editing spreads.

"We actually canceled our homecoming date and are just doing breakfast instead."

"What, why?" Asked Maya.

"He told me he hates stuff like homecoming and I didn't want to make him feel weird about it."

"That was kind of you," Observed Smackle.

After lunch Riley was on her way to her next class and caught sight of Lucas standing by his locker. She stopped to stare at him. She was hit with a pang of sadness at the fact that just a few weeks ago, Riley could've walked up to him and just held him. Now she had been reduced to longing stares across the hallway and a boy that didn't compare.

Riley knew that if she was a stronger person she would have ended this thing with Charlie before it got too deep, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. He was good to her, kept her mind off of Lucas, and protected her image to an extent. It was obvious that Charlie wasn't a major player in the game of the high school social scene, but at least by dating him Riley wasn't Lucas Friar's loser ex who hadn't moved on from the break up.

So, with one last look at Lucas she walked away from him.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On the morning of homecoming, Riley woke up at around five in the morning. She placed her dress in a clear garment bag, cheerleading uniform, hair supplies, accessories, and things for school. The brunette dressed comfortably in leggings and a sweatshirt before pulling her hair up into a messy bun after taking her morning shower.

When she was done getting ready for school, Riley placed her things in her car, and drove to Katy's diner for breakfast with Charlie. They ate, and made small talk. She discussed the new cheer routines, and her plans for upcoming events like the fall festival, and the winter formal. Riley also unloaded all of her worries for the homecoming parade.

"You're gonna do fine," Charlie soothed.

"How do you know? You've never even seen our performance."

"You're really dedicated. I think you're gonna to do great," He said.

"So what are you gonna do instead of going to homecoming?"

"Just stay with my family I guess," He answered.

When they finished breakfast Riley drove them to school. She kissed him on the cheek goodbye before rushing to the locker room. The cheerleader dressed out into her athletic clothes before heading out to the field for practice.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"God, Freshman are really annoying," Said Josh as Maya entered the yearbook room.

"What did they do now?" She asked before setting her bag down on one of the empty tables.

They were spending lunch together to finish their plans for covering homecoming. Everyone in Maya's group was busy with homecoming. Riley was setting up in the gym, Smackle was overseeing the parade floats, and Farkle was helping her out.

"Two of them dropped out of covering the dance, and I can't find people to cover it."

"I can do it," Offered Maya.

"But we talked about me not treating you like my employee. I don't want to do that to you."

The blonde placed her hand over his toned bicep and replied, "Josh I kind of am your employee. You're the editor and I'm on your staff."

"But I'm also. Your boyfriend."

"And an amazing one, but I shouldn't get special treatment because of our relationship."

"Then what do we do?"

"We create boundaries," She answered. "When we're in this room I want to be treated just like everyone else. That way you don't get confused, and I don't get hurt."

"Are you sure that won't hurt our relationship?" He worried.

"I think that depends on how we handle it. If we do it right, then our relationship could get stronger."

He exhaled sharply. "And if we don't it could hurt us," He countered.

"Either we don't keep our relationship professional when it comes to yearbook, or I quit the staff."

"Don't quit," he implored. "You're one of the best on staff."

"Then we can't blur the lines," She said.

Josh grew quiet. He remained silent for quite a few moments before replying with a quiet, "Fine."

Maya gave a thin smile, and they went into depth about what a professional relationship meant. There would be no more makeout sessions in the printing room, Josh would give her the same level of work as the others, and she had to go along with the assignments he gave her. It would be different, and quite the challenge, but Maya recognized the value it held for not only the yearbook, but for them as a couple.

She reached to kiss him but stopped herself. They were in the yearbook room, and therefore were not to be romantic with one another. Instead, the blonde pointedly shook his hand and he wilted. They went back to their planning, and Maya was already counting the seconds that they would be free of the constraints of their new working relationship.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When classes were over and school was officially out of session for the day, Riley made her way back to the locker room. She made sure to get there before the rest of her squad in order to set a good example for them.

Riley dressed quickly in her uniform, loving the feel of the fabric across her skin. She put on her white socks, and tennis shoes before moving to the bathroom connected to the changing room with her makeup bag in hand. The brunette applied the customary red lipstick, and dark winged eyeliner to her face before placing her dark hair into a high ponytail.

It was only when she walked back to the main part of the locker room that the first bunch of cheerleaders were already filtering inside. Lena was among them.

"Hi guys," Riley said politely.

"Are you ready for the game?" Asked a girl on the junior varsity team.

The girls nodded, but Lena was the first to give a verbal reply. "I'm more excited for after the game."

"Homecoming?" Asked one of her friends.

"More like spending time with Luke," Said Lena. "I think he's gonna kiss me tonight," She said loud enough for Riley to hear from her place at her locker. "But I'm going to try and take it further. I'd love to know what it feels like to have those big arms wrapped around me."

"You're so lucky," Another girl gushed. "I'd die if I had a chance with Lucas Friar."

"I know," Enthused Lena. "And I'm not going to be dumb enough to let him go. Unlike some people," She added snidely.

Riley gripped the door of locker as she opened it. She loosened her hold on it so Lena wouldn't notice, and moved to take hold of her larger pom poms. She and the other varsity cheerleaders would need it for the beginning of the parade. They would be using them to welcome the Lightning Creek High alumni to the game.

With her pom poms and growing annoyance, she walked smoothly out of the locker room, refusing to give Lena the satisfaction of seeing her rage.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Sweat accumulated on Maya's forehead, feeling a rush of excitement flow through her, as she had been following the homecoming day parade from the Lightning Creek town square leading back to her high school. It had gone on for about an hour and a half since school had ended, and the adrenaline had been racing through her veins ever since it had began.

Maya knew that she'd gotten some great shots of all of the floats and allowed herself to focus on getting geared up for the other events she needed to photograph. She still had to cover both the game and the dance, and would need another SIM card for the dance.

She pushed this to the back of her mind when she arrived at her school and made her way to the football field. The blonde noticed Riley, in all of her girl next door beauty, situated at the sidelines with her squad. The cheerleaders were placed in a checkerboard formation on the grass, stretching for the game.

In the center of the field were the football players, and at the edge was their opponents - Washington High School - to the extreme right of the field. They were among one of the many high schools in Lightning Heights. Their own crop of cheerleaders were already chanting to the supporters of Washington, but Maya knew that it wouldn't help. Washington's football team was weak at best, baseball being where they shined athletically.

The game began about a half an hour after Maya had arrived. It went as she had expected - Lightning Creek destroyed their opponents, and the crowd loved it. Riley gave her all leading the cheers in favor of her school, and when it came time for the half time performance no one took their eyes off of her. Maya always loved to see her best friend performed. She marveled at how easily the shy Riley Matthews came alive on the field. It also stunned Maya that Riley could push through the heartbreak of being in such close proximity to her ex boyfriend and give such an amazing performance.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When the game was over and the celebration had died down, Riley led her squad back to the locker rooms. They changed out of their sweat drenched uniforms and clamoured into the showers, cleaning themselves quickly.

She was exhausted, but refused to let it show as she moved back to her locker. The cheerleader had moved her dress to her locker prior to the game, and was ready to change into it. With ease, she slipped into the strapless sky blue gown and zipped it up by herself. The dress was one she'd bought over the summer and she loved the floral pattern of hot and light pink flowers that began at the top of the dress and reached just below her hips. She especially liked how the hem stopped just below her ankles and showed off her matching lace light pink heels.

"You look gorgeous Riley," Said Jamie as Riley began reapplying her makeup, but this time she did it lighter than she had for the game. She was a sophomore like Riley, and one of the nicer members of her squad.

"Thank you," Riley replied from her place at the mirror. Catching Jamie's reflection Riley added, "You look great too."

"She looks a little washed out if you ask me," Lena spat.

Jamie narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "I didn't ask you," She said.

Riley snickered as she put the finishing touches on her hair. She'd allowed it remain in a state of waves, and placed locks of hair near her ears and braided them across the center of the back of her head.

"She's so desperate," Jamie said to Riley as she came to share the mirror beside her squad member. "And did you see that dress she was wearing? She looks like a baby stripper."

"She's just trying to make sure that I understand she and Lucas are a thing now, and that I should stay away."

"If you ask me," Jamie began as she touched up her makeup, "Lena's a total downgrade compared to you. She tries way to hard, but for you it's like so natural. That's exactly why I voted for you to be homecoming queen."

Riley's eyes widened. "People voted for me?"

"Of course they did," Replied Jamie.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because of how popular you are," Announced Jamie. "But you're still nice about it, not like Lena."

Riley sighed. She was tired of talking about Lena, not liking the negative side the girl brought out of her. She changed the subject of their conversation, and began discussing lip gloss colors with Jamie. When they finished getting ready, the cheerleaders left the locker room, and walked to the gymnasium.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"I can't wait for this night to be over," Josh said to Maya.

They were in the gym, midway into the dance, and it was clear that he had grown tired of taking pictures of his classmates.

"You're a senior, and this is your last homecoming," Maya pointed out.

"Thank God," Josh enthused. "I'm ready to get the hell out of this place and see the world."

Maya fought against the frown on her face. Their age difference was usually never a topic of contention for the couple, but faced with the reminder that he was graduating brought Maya many negative emotions.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley laughed as she danced to a fast paced song with Farkle, and Smackle. Watching the two of them dance was similar to watching two giraffes engage in a fight. It would have gone on longer had Smackle's cell phone not chimed from her small purse.

The dark haired girl took her smartphone from the bag and read the reminder flashing across the screen. "I've got to get on stage," Smackle said. "I'm announcing the Homecoming court."

Farkle brought her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. "Good luck," He wished.

Smackle hugged him back before separating from her boyfriend and making her way to the stage they had built into the gym.

"You know I voted for you," Farkle said above the pulsing music.

"Really? I didn't even know that voting was going on," Riley revealed.

His eyes grew wide. "How come?"

"I guess I was so wrapped up in prepping for homecoming that i forgot there was a court."

"Well I'm sure you won, Riles."

"How do you know?"

Farkle gave her a long look before he replied, "If you haven't noticed Riley, you've got almost every student here eating out of the palm of your hand. You're one of the coolest girls in school."

She was about to reply but was stopped by the ending of the music, and the sound of Smackle tapping against the microphone to gain everyone's attention.

"Greetings," Said Smackle to the numerous students present at the dance. "I am pleased to announce to you this year's homecoming king and queen." The crowd of students cheered at this.

When they quieted down she was handed two folded cards by a freshman. Balancing the microphone in one hand and opened the first one. Smackle read the card and smiled. "This year's homecoming queen is Riley Matthews."

Before the brunette could even catch her breath, she was being rushed up the stage. Riley was given a plastic tiara and a billowy sash was placed atop her head. She smiled into the crowd, still stunned that her peers had voted her homecoming queen. Not even the jealous glare given to her by Lena was enough to ruin how happy she was.

It wasn't until Riley heard Smackle announce that the homecoming king was Lucas that her heart dropped. A hush fell across the room as the students as Lucas tentatively made his way to the stage to receive his own plastic crown and sash.

Smackle gave an uneasy chuckle, motioned to the exes and said, "How about a round of applause for your homecoming king and queen?"

The students complied before Smackle declared that it was time for the king and queen to have their first dance. Riley blanched, but slowly made her way down the steps of the stage and to the center of the gymnasium with Lucas on her heels. As they walked, the DJ had begun to play a soft melody.

When they arrived at the center of the circle made by the students, Lucas turned to face his ex girlfriend. "We don't have to do this," Lucas said.

"It's fine," Riley mumbled. "I can handle it."

"Okay," he nodded.

Lucas held out his hand to her and she took it. Riley almost cried at the amazing feeling of his hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him. She place her hand on his shoulder, and allowed herself to be led by him in this slow dance.

Riley, drunk off of the smell of his skin, placed her head on his shoulder, and lost herself in the music and the memory of what they once were.

* * *

 **AN: Tell me your thoughts please, and anything you'd like to see. Please follow, favorite & review.**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	52. Reality Check

**AN: Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm really trying to be consistent with updating!**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

"God, Freshman are really annoying," Said Josh as Maya entered the yearbook room.

"What did they do now?" She asked before setting her bag down on one of the empty tables.

They were spending lunch together to finish their plans for covering homecoming. Everyone in Maya's group was busy with homecoming. Riley was setting up in the gym, Smackle was overseeing the parade floats, and Farkle was helping her out.

"Two of them dropped out of covering the dance, and I can't find people to cover it."

"I can do it," Offered Maya.

"But we talked about me not treating you like my employee. I don't want to do that to you."

The blonde placed her hand over his toned bicep and replied, "Josh I kind of am your employee. You're the editor and I'm on your staff."

"But I'm also. Your boyfriend."

"And an amazing one, but I shouldn't get special treatment because of our relationship."

"Then what do we do?"

"We create boundaries," She answered. "When we're in this room I want to be treated just like everyone else. That way you don't get confused, and I don't get hurt."

"Are you sure that won't hurt our relationship?" He worried.

"I think that depends on how we handle it. If we do it right, then our relationship could get stronger."  
 _OoOoOoO_  
When they quieted down she was handed two folded cards by a freshman. Balancing the microphone in one hand and opened the first one. Smackle read the card and smiled. "This year's homecoming queen is Riley Matthews."

Before the brunette could even catch her breath, she was being rushed up the stage. Riley was given a plastic tiara and a billowy sash was placed atop her head. She smiled into the crowd, still stunned that her peers had voted her homecoming queen. Not even the jealous glare given to her by Lena was enough to ruin how happy she was.

It wasn't until Riley heard Smackle announce that the homecoming king was Lucas that her heart dropped. A hush fell across the room as the students as Lucas tentatively made his way to the stage to receive his own plastic crown and sash.

Smackle gave an uneasy chuckle, motioned to the exes and said, "How about a round of applause for your homecoming king and queen?"

The students complied before Smackle declared that it was time for the king and queen to have their first dance. Riley blanched, but slowly made her way down the steps of the stage and to the center of the gymnasium with Lucas on her heels. As they walked, the DJ had begun to play a soft melody.

When they arrived at the center of the circle made by the students, Lucas turned to face his ex girlfriend. "We don't have to do this," Lucas said.

"It's fine," Riley mumbled. "I can handle it."

"Okay," he nodded.

Lucas held out his hand to her and she took it. Riley almost cried at the amazing feeling of his hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him. She place her hand on his shoulder, and allowed herself to be led by him in this slow dance.

Riley, drunk off of the smell of his skin, placed her head on his shoulder, and lost herself in the music and the memory of what they once were.

 **(Chapter Eleven)**

"Now that you've factored all you need is to combine like terms," Riley explained to the group of athletes before her.

On the Wednesday of the week after homecoming, she was in a study room in the library conducting one of her many group tutoring sessions centered around Algebra. This session just so happens to be to about 15 male athletes. They usually came to her before a major grade defining test in order to remain on their teams. Some of the students in the room were members of her own cheer squad.

The brunette wrote out several more practice problems on the whiteboard the study room provided. While the athletes solved the problems, Riley passed out a take home quiz that covered most of the things on their review for the algebra test. Riley loved tutoring for algebra the most because it helped the cheerleader review for the class as they learned with her. She also got to finish up her homework during the two hour study session before heading home to study for her other classes. It made up for all the time she spent at cheer practice.

When six o'clock rolled around Riley dismissed her classmates and moved to pack up her own things. Before she finished Riley saw Zay walking up to her.

"Hey Riley," He said with his signature smile. Zay had become a regular at her sessions and continued to come despite her breakup with his best friend.

"What's up Zay? Did you have a problem with the material?"

"No, I always get it once you explain to me," He flattered.

Riley smiled and asked, "Then what did you need?"

"I'm having a costume party at my place after Fall Fest. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to go," She announced. But on second thought the brunette asked, "Who else is gonna be there?"

"I'm inviting most of the school."

"As in Lucas?"

Realization became clear on his face. "If it's too much for you I understand," He said.

"No it's fine," Riley lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. What time is it?"

"An hour after fall fest," Answered Zay.

"Cool. Well, I'll see if I can make it," She replied.

They were well into the month of September and fall fest would take place the last Saturday of October. That meant that Riley had about a month to warm herself to the reality that she would be interacting with her ex at yet another event.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When the last class of the day ended, Maya found herself walking to her boyfriend's locker. She rushed up to him from behind, reached up on the tips of her toes, raised her arms as high as they could go, and placed her small hands over his eyes.

Josh stiffened and she playfully said, "Guess who."

"Is it a tiny blonde?" He asked before placing his hands over hers and taking them from his eyes. As Josh turned around, he never released his hold on her hands. Instead, he held them and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Good job," Maya praised.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," She answered.

Josh smiled and closed his locker in response. Then he picked up his backpack and balanced a strap on his right shoulder, before holding Maya's hand with his left hand. They began walking to the parking lot and discussing their plans for the night.

There was a new movie playing at the drive in and Maya and Josh would be attending with their friends. Josh had invited his friends from the boxing club as well as the friends he had made through photography and journalism. Maya's own friends would also be in attendance. Auggie and Ava planned to come in Ava's new vintage car. Afterwards they would go eat at her mom's diner and call it a night.

"Hey, before we head to the drive in, can we stop by my place? I spilled paint on my jeans in the art room and I want to change."

"Sure no problem. Just as long as I get to watch."

Maya groaned and pushed him playfully. "You're disgusting," She declared.

"It's a part of my charm," He said with a shrug.

In response she rolled her eyes, but said nothing else as they continued walking to the parking lot.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On Wednesday night, Riley pulled up to Charlie's home and exited her car. She straightened out her cream skirt with floral patterns, and began walking to his front door. When she knocked on the door, the brunette was grateful that Charlie had been the one to answer the door and not any of his family members. Her relief didn't come from a dislike of his family, but a desire to keep herself out of their minds. A part of her knew that what she had with Charlie wasn't built to last, and it wasn't right to become a fixture in all aspects of his life in case of a possible break up.

"Hey Charlie," She said with a smile.

Charlie responded with a similar greeting before stepping out of the doorway and closing the door behind him. She took his hand and began walking towards her car.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Asked Charlie.

"Dawn of an Empire," She answered. It was a mythology based action film with Idris Elba as the main character, and an up and coming actress whose name Riley had already forgotten would be playing his love interest.

"Oh," Said Charlie with a sigh.

"You sound disappointed," Riley observed.

"I've never really been into action films," Charlie informed her.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? We don't have to go - "

"I didn't want you to change your plans for me," Charlie said. "Again," He added under his breath.

Riley huffed. "You should've told me, Charlie," She chastised.

Charlie took her other hand with his and he squeezed. "It's gonna be fine, Riley. I'll be with you, and I'll get the chance to get to know your friends. What could be better?"

"Do you mean that?"

Even as he nodded and said, "I do," Riley saw something in his eyes that told her he didn't feel the way that he claimed to feel.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Half way into the movie, Maya found herself seated in Josh's jeep which was parked at the local drive in movie theatre located on the outskirts of Lightning Creek. She was engrossed in the film, chewing on the large popcorn Josh had bought for the two of them, while reaching for the drink she had purchased for them to share as well. However, on her way to reach for the cup of soda, her finger grazed her boyfriend's hand, and was broken from the spell the movie had placed over her.

Josh gave her the type of smile that made Maya go dizzy, and he asked playfully, "Did you need something?"

With a roll of her eyes Maya replied, "No I don't." She moved to pull her hand away, but Josh held it before she could do so.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I am."

Josh stared at her until she set the popcorn down at her feet, leaned over, and brought her lips to his, knowing that was exactly what he wanted from her. With his large hand, he gripped the side of her face and deepened the kiss. His other hand reached under the skirt of her black dress and caressed her thigh. Maya threaded her hand through his hair, and ran her hands over his body.

When she pulled away to breathe Josh moved his hand to hers and pulled her closer to him. Realizing what he was now hinting at, Maya moved out of her seat and maneuvered her body so she would be straddling his waist and perched on his lap. Placing a hand around his neck, and the other on his chest, Maya craned her neck downward so that her lips would make contact with Josh's.

His settled his hands on her hips and pushed himself upward so there was less distance between the two of them. Everything around them faded away, and all Maya was aware of was how much she cared for Josh, and how much she wanted to be with him.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

For a time, Riley couldn't peel her eyes away from the movie screen. It wasn't until she heard Charlie sigh and then yawn from beside her that the brown haired teen turned to her date.

"Are you bored?" She asked.

"Truth?"

"Always."

"Yeah I am," He answered.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Don't be. I wanted to come."

"Are you regretting that decision?"

"Of course I'm not." He reached across the cup holder dividing the two of them and took hold of her hand. "I'm happy to be with you."

Riley smiled, because she knew he was telling the truth. The way Charlie looked at her made her believe that he thought she was perfection incarnated in the body of a teenage girl. But she couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness it caused her. Even holding his hand felt wrong. Like they were doing something that went against their very nature.

Before Riley could fully dwell on this emotion, Charlie leaned over to kiss her cheek. Just as he was pulling away, she only felt more inclined to chase away any lingering doubts that Charlie was the right boy for her in that moment. So, she moved closer to him until their lips were mere centimeters apart and kissed him.

Charlie pulled away, shock clear on his face. "What was that for?" He asked.

Riley shrugged as she thought of a reason to give that wasn't the truth. Finally she said with a shrug, "I just felt like it. Did you not want me to?"

"Of course I wanted you to," He answered quickly. "Riley I've wanted to be with you since the first day that I met you. To be with you like this is something I didn't think was possible, so whatever you want to do I'm all for it."

"I've never had a boy tell me that before," She said softly.

"Really? Lucas didn't say things like that you?"

Riley shook her head. "No he didn't. I guess when we were together a little part of me always felt like he was - "

"Out of your league?" Charlie guessed.

"How did you know?"

"That's how I feel about you."

"Charlie I am not out of your league," She said adamantly.

"Yeah you are. You're Riley Matthews - cheerleading star, everyone's best friend, one of the smartest girls in our class - hell, you're the freaking homecoming queen," He exclaimed before adding with a shrug, "And I'm just me."

Riley scoffed and held onto his hand with a tight grip. "Charlie you are one of the nicest, sweetest boys I have ever met. That isn't a small thing."

"Do you mean that?"

She leaned in closer to him, and kissed him once more. She pulled away and said softly, "I really do."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When the movie was over, Maya and her group of friends drove back to Lightning Creek in their various cars. They arrived at her mother's diner at around ten in the night, knowing that they had at least two hours to eat before having to go back to their homes.

Maya entered her mom's diner with Josh's arm wrapped around her shoulders. They walked to their usual booth, which was the largest in the restaurant. He slid in first, with her seating herself after him. His friends and their dates followed after the couple, with Maya's group of friends coming after her.

One of the workers her mom had hired on a trial basis walked over to the group with a pile of menus in hand. She passed them out and left after promising to return once they were ready to order.

After they placed their orders, Riley was the first to start up a conversation. "Are you guys ready for the algebra test?"

"I am," Smackle said with a toss of her hair. She was in the same advanced math program as Riley, taking a class above her grade level. Farkle had done the same thing, taking Calculus a year earlier than most of the other juniors.

"How about we don't talk about math," Josh said with a grimace. "I hate that class."

"Then what do we talk about?" Asked one of his boxing friends.

"How about homecoming?" Offered Farkle. "We are in the presence of the queen after all."

Riley blushed, but didn't shy away from the teasing round of applause given to her by the other teenagers.

"I forgot to tell you that you need to bring your homecoming dress, sash, and crown to school on Friday for yearbook pictures. The photoshoot will be after school in the gym." Maya said on afterthought. "Try to look exactly like you did at the dance."

"That's cool. Plus I don't have practice that day so I don't have to show up out of breath, and tired."

"So she'll be taking solo pictures?" Asked Charlie conversationally.

"No it'll be with the homecoming king," Answered Josh.

Riley felt her heart skip a beat. "You mean Lucas?" She asked.

"Yeah him," Josh replied. That was the end of the conversation for him, as he began discussing something with his own friends.

"You look bothered by that," Ava observed with her violet eyes boring into Riley's brown ones.

"I'm not," Riley said a little too quickly for it to be convincing. She didn't have to say anything else since the waitress was back with their meals, and everyone had forgotten about her reaction to being in Lucas' orbit once again. Almost everyone.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When Riley pulled up to the entrance of Charlie's home, she turned off her car, and turned to face him. "You've been quiet for the whole drive," She assessed.

"No I haven't."

"Yeah you have Charlie. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Be honest with me," She implored. "Stop holding back because you think it's something that I don't want to hear."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"For who?" She asked lamely.

"Lucas. Who else?"

"I don't."

"Riley, didn't you just lecture me on honesty?"

"I am being honest with you. I don't have feelings for Lucas."

"Then why did you look so freaked when you found out you'd be taking pictures with him on Friday?"

"Because he's my ex-boyfriend! Is it so crazy that I don't want to be around him?"

Charlie was quiet for a moment before he mumbled, "I guess it isn't."

"I don't have feelings for him," She repeated quietly. "I'm with you now and you make me happy."

Charlie looked up at her and smiled. "You make me happy too."

She kissed him, before Charlie said goodbye and promised to see her at lunch tomorrow. When he disappeared into his home, Riley placed her head on her steering wheel and exhaled shakily.

"I do not have feelings for Lucas Friar," She chanted over and over to herself, hoping that the more she said it, the truer it would become.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Friday comes faster than Riley had anticipated. The day ends quicker than she wanted. She dressed in the locker room, and did her hair and makeup just as she had done at homecoming. The cheerleader had already dropped off her tiara and sash with Maya who had promised to take it into the gymnasium for her. So when Riley is finished getting ready, she walked out to the gym, her heels making rhythmic sounds on the ground as she walked across it.

Lucas is already there, in the white button down and slacks he had worn to the dance. His own sash is draped across his wide chest, and the plastic crown is placed atop his perfectly messy hair. The quarterback stands in the center of the gym against a backdrop comprised of twinkling stars. Large photography lights are angled in front of him, adding a glow to his already tanned skin. Maya is in front of him, with her camera taking a few test shots. Behind Maya is Lena with that usual sycophantic look in her eyes whenever she's around Lucas.

A group of Freshmen girls are seated the bleachers and they swoon when Lucas smiles, ready to take his pictures. Riley remembered how she had been one of those Freshmen at the beginning of last year. So in love with the idea of loving Lucas Friar. Then she thinks about how amazing it had felt when her idea had become a reality, and how grateful she had been to have reality exceed all of her expectations. Now she no longer fit into either group - she wasn't his adoring fan, and she wasn't his loving girlfriend. She was his ex, forced to take pictures with him because the universe had yet to catch up to the truth that they weren't together anymore.

When he was finished with his singular pictures, Maya dismissed Lucas to the outskirts of the backdrop so Riley could take her own photos.

"Is he free to go?" Lena asked acidically.

"No he isn't," Maya replied with just as much force.

"What else does he have to do?" Demanded Lena.

"Who are you anyway?" Maya asked instead of giving an answer.

Riley snickered under her breath as she walked over to the backdrop. When she looked up and her eyes met Lucas' it was clear that he hadn't expected Riley to be there. Riley steeled herself against the hurt she felt at seeing him, and just smiled as Maya took her pictures. She couldn't ignore that Lucas' emerald eyes never left her, despite the fact that Lena was doing everything she could to capture his attention.

When Maya decided that she had taken enough pictures of her best friend, she called Lucas back to the backdrop. The blonde set her camera down on a stool beside her, and walked over to the exes. She positioned the two together so they stood at an angle towards the camera, with Lucas' hands over Riley's waist, and her hands over his. As Maya walked back to her camera, Lucas took the time to whisper to Riley.

"I didn't think you would come," He said.

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Because of the break up."

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I won't take care of my responsibilities, Lucas."

"I always loved that about you," He mumbled. "Y'know I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress at homecoming."

"Just in this dress?" She asked.

"In anything you wear," He replied.

"Alright you two," Maya began. "Big smiles - this is gonna be the feature of our homecoming spread so make sure to sell it."

Riley smiled despite herself. She relaxed into Lucas' hold, and he tightened his grip in the most comfortable of ways, reminding her of all the reasons she loved him.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

"What do you think about this piece?" Maya asked her boyfriend.

They were in her bedroom staring at one of her latest paintings that she had just finished. It was of the beach - their beach. It was where they always went when things got too much for them.

"I love it," He said with a smile. Josh moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. "It's our beach."

"But is it a good painting? Like is it presentable?"

"Yeah it is. I like how you played with shadow in this especially. Where are you trying to present it at?"

"The showcase," She replied. "Ms. Williams want me to put a piece in the showcase."

"You should do it. I remember last year went really well for you," He reminisced.

"I just don't know if this is the right piece," She contemplated. "I want it to be perfect."

"Why not use one of your old paintings?" He offered. "Those were all amazing."

Maya sighed in his hold and rubbed her hands over his arms. "But I want to do something new - something challenging."

"When is the showcase?" Josh asked.

"In about two weeks. A week before fall fest," She replied.

"Then we have time to brainstorm."

Maya looked up at him and smiled, "You're gonna help me?"

"Of course I will." He placed a peck on her forehead, and held her tighter.

They held each other like this for a few moments longer before Josh had to leave her bedroom for an SAT class he had been taking since school had began. He was determined to get his score up in anticipation for applying to several colleges. His dream school was NYU to study journalism. He had several other schools in mind, but NYU was his main goal.

When he left, Maya was filled with a longing for him. In a year, Josh would be at college, and she would be without her boyfriend. Before she could dwell on this thought longer, her mom called her to dinner and asked if she could bring her brother down with her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On Saturday afternoon, Riley, Maya, and Smackle went into town for a shopping spree. They frequented their favorite shops looking for different thing, and buying as many things as their money would allow.

"I'm thinking about this dress for the showcase," Maya said as she plucked a dress from a rack to show to her friends.

It was a black dress, with a high collar, and long sleeves that flared out at the cuffs. On the body of the dress were maroon patterned flowers, with green leaves, and other white floral patterning.

"It's beautiful," Smackle said. "You would look wonderful in it."

"You totally would," Riley agreed. "And I can't wait for the showcase," She said to her best friend.

"It has to go great," Maya worried. "If I don't do well at this showcase Ms. Williams won't ask me back to do it again next year."

Riley placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and squeezed. "It will," She promised. "Just paint what you want to paint and I know you'll do amazing."

"Thanks Riles," Maya said with a sigh as Riley hugged him.

They pulled away and moved to look for more things to buy, while Maya went to purchase the dress she had picked out.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

After they finished shopping, the friends drove to a coffee shop in Riley's car. They ordered various drinks and moved to sit outside.

Riley shivered as she nursed her pumpkin spice latte. "It's getting cold," She observed.

"Time for you to rearrange your closet again," Maya teased. Whenever the seasons changed Riley would always switch out the clothes she had. This time she would box up her summer clothes, and place her fall clothes in her walk in closet.

"Do you guys want to help me with that?" Riley asked. "I'm probably going to do it next weekend."

"I'm going to have to come over late since I have science club until six," Smackle said. "But I think I can make it."

"I can come over," Maya promised.

Riley smiled and said, "We can have a sleepover too."

"I miss sleeping over with you guys," Smackle said. "I guess I've just been so busy that I haven't had the time."

They continued to talk, and laugh discussing how their lives were going at the moment. Riley felt content to be wit her friends, enjoying the feeling being around two wonderful girls gave her. This feeling left her when she glanced away from her friends and caught the eye of someone familiar. From her place on the patio of the cafe she saw Lucas entering the coffee shop. With him was Zay, Logan, and Lena. Riley swallowed, and when Maya and Smackle noticed the look on her face they turned around.

"We can leave," Maya said quickly.

"You don't have to be around him," Smackle said with a nod.

Riley swallowed and shook her head. "I'm over him," She said firmly. "Plus, this is a tiny town of course I'm going to see him. I just have to get used to it."

"I'm proud of you Riles," Maya said softly.

"I am too," Smackle agreed. "You're being really mature about all of this."

Riley nodded, but she couldn't let go of the emotions churning within her. Knowing that she wasn't even remotely over Lucas. She wanted desperately to turn back time and be his girlfriend again, but she couldn't do that. Lucas had moved on, and she was pretending to be the same. If only her pretending could become reality.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts, and predictions. Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


	53. Inspired

**AN: Thanks for reading another chapter you guys. Please read my author's note at the end because I really want to address certain reviews I've been getting :)**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

"I'm having a costume party at my place after Fall Fest. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to go," She announced. But on second thought the brunette asked, "Who else is gonna be there?"

"I'm inviting most of the school."

"As in Lucas?"

Realization became clear on his face. "If it's too much for you I understand," He said.

"No it's fine," Riley lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. What time is it?"

"An hour after fall fest," Answered Zay.

"Cool. Well, I'll see if I can make it," She replied.  
 _OoOoOoO_  
"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"For who?" She asked lamely.

"Lucas. Who else?"

"I don't."

"Riley, didn't you just lecture me on honesty?"

"I am being honest with you. I don't have feelings for Lucas."

"Then why did you look so freaked when you found out you'd be taking pictures with him on Friday?"

"Because he's my ex-boyfriend! Is it so crazy that I don't want to be around him?"  
 _OoOoOoO_  
"But is it a good painting? Like is it presentable?"

"Yeah it is. I like how you played with shadow in this especially. Where are you trying to present it at?"

"The showcase," She replied. "Ms. Williams want me to put a piece in the showcase."

"You should do it. I remember last year went really well for you," He reminisced.

"I just don't know if this is the right piece," She contemplated. "I want it to be perfect."

"Why not use one of your old paintings?" He offered. "Those were all amazing."

Maya sighed in his hold and rubbed her hands over his arms. "But I want to do something new - something challenging."

"When is the showcase?" Josh asked.

"In about two weeks. A week before fall fest," She replied.

 **(Chapter Twelve)**

On the Monday morning of the week of the art showcase, Maya finds her boyfriend in the courtyard. It was during lunch, but since Riley was at practice and Farkle and Smackle were studying, she decided to spend the time with Josh. He was seated atop one of the many picnic tables located in the courtyard, with his backpack beside him, his legs open slightly, a packet of papers in one hand, and a pen in the other.

Maya walked up to him and he smiled at the sight of her. "Hey babe," He greeted her.

"Hey," She replied with a smile. The blonde sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. Josh placed a peck on the crown of her head as she asked, "What're you doing?"

"Filling out a request for a recommendation letter from my school counselor," He answered.

"For NYU, right?"

Josh nodded and he groaned. "I've got to retake my SATs this weekend, so I can get my scores on time and send them to the colleges I'm applying for."

"It's going to work out," She said softly. "Just don't stress yourself out too much."

"You're right, babe. I just want to get this over with already so I don't have to keep feeling like this."

"I'm here for you Josh," She promised. "You can talk to me about this any time."

"Thanks," He said as he smiled down at her. "And don't worry the test will be on Saturday so I can come to your showcase on Friday."

"You do know that it's not just my showcase, right? It's for the whole school."

"Well I'm just going there for you, Maya, so to me it is your showcase."

"Are you ready to get food?" She asked once they were done with the previous discussion.

Josh nodded, "Yeah. I just need to drop off my paper at the counselor's office."

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Halfway through Riley's after school cheerleading practice, her and her fellow squad members were allowed a three minute water break. She walked over to the bleachers, picked up one of the plastic cups and began dispensing water from the jug. As she did so, she noticed Logan standing beside her and smiled.

"Hey," Riley said cheerfully. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Logan smiled and nodded. "I feel the same. It's like we haven't talked in forever."

"I know and it sucks," Riley lamented. She pulled the redhead into a hug before pulling away. They walked away from the water and moved closer to the sidelines of the field.

"I guess that's what happens when your brother breaks up with one of your friends," Logan said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry that we haven't talked in a while. I guess it's just been hard since the break up."

"It's been hard for Luke too," Logan revealed.

Riley's brown eyes widened. "Seriously? It hasn't seemed like it."

"Well you don't live with him," Said Logan. "He's not over you, but I guess you're over him since you're with that guy."

"You mean Charlie?"

"Oh is that his name? Luke usually just calls him, 'That Guy,'" Logan said with a shake of her head, causing her ponytail to sway perkily.

Riley was about to ask for more information about her ex-boyfriend, but stops herself. She doesn't want her only connection to Logan to be through Lucas. The brunette genuinely liked the youngest Friar sibling, despite having ended things with her brother. They had started a friendship because of Riley's relationship with Lucas, and it would hurt Riley greatly if that friendship had to come to an end because of her romance having done so.

"Are you going to Zay's party after Fall Fest?" Riley asked.

"I would like to, but I've got a gymnastics meet that day." Logan's passion for gymnastics aided in her being one of the best tumblers on the squad.

"Good luck," Riley wishes. "Will you still be performing with us at fall fest?"

Logan shook her head. "No, the meet is an all day thing. By the time I get back home it'll be midnight."

"Oh that sucks," Riley lamented. "You're one of our best performers."

Logan beamed, a blush tinting her pale, freckle covered cheeks. "You really think so?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I do. Have you told coach?"

"Yeah. She already cleared me to miss fall fest."

"We start practicing for that today. Are you going to sit out?"

Today was the first day of practice for fall fest, where the varsity cheerleaders would go over the performance for the halloween parade. The first half of practice prior to the break they were now taking served as practice for their first competition occurring in a week. They knew it would be an easy win - being national champions - but it was important that they start off the competition season strong.

"No, I'm just gonna go workout with the JV squad."

The girls continued talking until their break was over. Riley went back to the field, and Logan went towards the gym to begin her workout.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On Wednesday morning, Maya stepped out of her boyfriend's jeep, and moved to the back of the vehicle. In it was her canvas which had been wrapped in a brown paper. It was next to her's and Josh's backpacks, his gym bag, and case for his boxing gloves. She had spent last night working on the finishing touches of her art piece for the showcase.

The whole time she had spent it skyping with Josh, asking his opinion on every amendment she made to the painting. Despite how many times she stressed over something miniscule, Josh remained supportive. He had been applying to several scholarships while they skyped, knowing that his parents wouldn't be able to pay the steep tuition college required. He would receive his rejection or admission to NYU in the beginning of December. Hopefully, it was before Maya left for her semester in New York so that he could visit NYU and her.

As Maya took her painting and backpack, Josh did the same for his own backpack. She struggled to hold the large canvas in her small hands, so Josh silently took hold of it for her.

She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you," before kissing his cheek gently.

"No problem," He replied with a smile of his own.

They began walking to the school, heading for the art room. Once she placed her painting on a easel in the corner, the couple went towards the yearbook room. They had a meeting with the rest of the staff to discuss upcoming events around the school.

When they entered the room, the two teens unlaced their hands and moved to different places at the room. Maya takes a seat at the front of the room, while her boyfriend takes his place at the whiteboard. The yearbook supervisor naps in the back corner of the room, already knowing that they could never do as good of a job as Josh at organizing this year's yearbook. She has a notepad, ready to take notes for the assignments she will receive, trying not to be distracted by how handsome she finds Josh.

The meeting was brief, a simple once over for the main goal of this portion was autumn related events. The fall festival was to be covered by a duo of sophomores, Maya and a freshman would take care of the pep rally in three weeks. The rest of the staff was assigned to peripheral jobs such as student life, athletics, clubs, and academics.

When the meeting ends, the yearbook staff members use the time before the bell rings for the first period of the day to get themselves familiar with their new assignments. Maya runs her plans for her pep rally spread by Josh, making sure not to touch him, despite wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms.

The bell rings after about an hour, and Maya rushes to pack her things. Josh does the same, and they race of the room, moving to their favorite spot in the school. A deep alcove near the track field that everyone knows it meant for couples to be together in between passing periods.

Thankfully, no one is there today but Josh and Maya. The blonde throws her backpack on the concrete floor, and her boyfriend does the same. His large hand grips the sides of her face and he moves her against the wall. Her own hands move to his toned sides just as their lips crash together. Feverishly, they kiss, grabbing at each other as if they had never done so before.

When they pull away for a brief moment to catch their breath, Maya spins Josh around so it's his back on the brick wall. Before she brings her lips back to his she says breathlessly, "We have two minutes, Matthews."

He smirks down at her and wraps an arm around her small waist. "Then we'd better make it count, Hart."

They crash back into one another, kissing with more passion than before, knowing now that their time would have to come to an end. Before Maya can even register to any change in time, the warning bell is being rang throughout the school and she reluctantly pulls away from Josh. The artist straightens out her white crop top, and denim skirt. She knows the exposure of her legs and midriff drives Josh crazy - his groan of lust proving that perfectly.

"You should leave first," Josh says with a smirk and Maya sees that his dark eyes is filled with a burning passion.

Maya placed her hands on his pectorals. "Why?" She asks.

"So I can watch you walk away," He replies.

"Well what if I want to watch you leave?"

His hand moves downward from the small of her back, and he caresses the expanse of flesh covered by the denim fabric. "I know I've got a great ass Hart, but you've got on that skirt, and it'd be damn shame if I didn't get to see it from behind."

"Fine," Maya concedes. "But next time, you leave first."

He grins before kissing her once more. "Deal," He vows.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

At lunch, Riley locates Charlie in the library. He is seated in one of the private rooms meant for quiet studying. His books are splayed out before him, a pair of square glasses perched on his nose. His dark hair is tousled and he is wearing a worn jean jacket. As he bites his lip, Riley realizes just how attractive Charlie is. It's in a nerdy type of way, in a way that makes her guess that his handsomeness will only grow with age.

She believed that Charlie is one of those boys that you never remember from high school, but years from now when you run into him at the street you'll wonder why you never gave him a chance. He's kind, smart, and funny. He's everything Riley should want, and everything that she does. Too bad what she loves about Charlie is exactly what she loved about Lucas. Maybe someday she'll stop comparing the two of them, but the brunette knows that will never happen. Her heart won't let her forget the way Lucas made her feel, and it makes any emotion Charlie evokes from her seem cheap and forced.

"Hey," He says as she sits down at the wooden table beside him.

"Hey," She replied, kissing him gently. "Are you studying?" She asks when she pulls away.

"Yeah, for the history test," Charlie answered. "Do you want to join me?"

Riley nodded as she took her text book, journal, pens, and highlighters from her backpack. Before they really dived into the impromptu study session, the newly formed couple discussed various things. Riley talked about her shopping spree with Maya and Smackle, which had resulted in her purchasing the brown turtleneck with black stripes and maroon skirt she was currently wearing. He complimented her outfit, then informed her of his hopes to ace their history test. Charlie wasn't happy with his grade, wanting to bring it up to feel better about it. The mention of academics prompted the teens to begin studying.

When the bell rang for lunch to end, they packed up their things, and exited the library hand in hand. The two made plans to study together on Sunday in anticipation for their history exam. Since Charlie's class was the first one on their way, Riley turned to him and kissed him softly. They hugged once, and he entered the classroom. After he did so Riley walked to her own class.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

About an hour after school had ended for the day, Riley found her best friend in the art room. The cheerleader had stayed after school to run a meeting with the other class officers. She utilized the meeting to unveil her three year plan in order to raise money for their activities senior year such as prom, senior skip day, the annual weekend trip the senior class went on, and the end of the year party they would throw at the lake. The brunette knew that her last year of high school was a long ways away, and there was no telling if she would be reelected as president, but it didn't hurt to plan in hopes of a positive outcome.

Because Riley was Maya's ride home, since Josh was at boxing practice and the blonde didn't have a car of her own, Maya had stayed after school too. She used half of the hour to complete homework for three of her classes, and the other half to sketch idly in the art room.

"Hey," Riley said as she entered the small room. "Are you ready to go?"

Maya nodded, and began collecting her things and placed them into her book bag. When she was done, the blonde hooked her arm in the crook of her best friend's and they began walking towards the parking lot.

"So how was your day, Riles?" Maya asked.

"Long," Said Riley. "But productive I guess," She added.

Maya nodded and she moved closer to Riley's side in order to offer comfort to the brunette. "Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"That sounds great. We can finish up on our homework, then maybe catch up on shows if we have time," Riley planned.

When they exited the double doors and entered the parking lot meant for student's vehicles Riley asked if Maya was ready for the art showcase.

"As ready as I can be," She answered with a small shrug. "I already turned in my painting, so there's no going back."

"It's going to be great, Peaches," Riley encouraged. "Don't worry about it."

"But that's all I can do," Maya bemoaned.

"You've been working so hard lately," Riley observed. "Are you sure you're not overdoing it?"

"I'm sure."

They got to Riley's car and unhooked their arms. Before the brunette opened her car she said to Maya, "Why don't you come to a party with me next weekend to take your mind off of things."

Maya eyed her warily. "Whose party is it?"

"Zay Babineaux's."

Her eyes narrowed. "Will Lucas be there?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

Maya smirked. "You're a crappy liar, Riles," Maya said as her smirk grew into a smile.

Riley rolled her eyes and brought out her keys from her backpack. She opened the car and ducked inside.

"So do you want to come?" Asked Riley.

Maya relented after taking a deliberative pause. "Yeah sure," She said with a sigh. "I'll go." Maya wasn't much of a partygoer, but Riley had been right - the teen was in desperate need of some down time. She also knew that Riley intended to go to the party, and that Lucas would most likely be there so Maya wanted to be there to provide moral support.

As Riley started up her car, she told her friend about all the details for Zay's party and they made plans to buy costumes over the weekend. They spent the short drive to Maya's home discussing many other things, enjoying each other's company, and ready to unwind after the day's events.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

When the day of the art showcase came around, Maya woke up with a knot in her stomach. She showered quickly, and dressed in sweats, a black tank top, and a grey sweater, before pulling her hair up into a low bun. She laid out her dress for the showcase on her bed, knowing that Riley would drive her home when school ended to change. They would return to the high school at around seven thirty, since the showcase began half an hour after that, and ended at ten o'clock.

The blonde got her books together quickly, and rushed downstairs to grab a banana and water bottle for breakfast. She knew it was small, but with the way her stomach was churning Maya knew that anything heavier would result in her getting sick.

She walked to the Matthews' home after telling her parents she was leaving. They wished her good luck, and promised to be in attendance at the showcase. When she arrived, Maya didn't bother looking for Josh, knowing that he was on his routine early morning run. Auggie was still asleep, having a free period as his first class. Maya found her best friend pulling on her backpack as she walked out of her bedroom.

"You look nervous," Riley said as they walked down the steps of her home.

"I am," Said Maya.

They got into the car, and Riley drove to the school. She played soothing music in hopes of calming Maya down, but it didn't help.

For the entire day that friday, Maya believed it went at an excruciatingly slow pace. Finally, the eighth bell of the day rang, and Maya rushed out of the doors. Riley was already by her car, early since cheerleading practice for the varsity girls was canceled in order for the coaches to pay closer attention to the cheerleaders on junior varsity. Maya was grateful for this, and she quickly entered the vehicle.

Riley dropped off the blonde at her house, and went to her own in order to dress for the showcase. When Maya entered her home, she went into her bathroom and began washing her face. After doing so, the blonde applied makeup to her face. This was something she rarely did, lacking the patience and dedication it took to wear it daily. After she was done with her makeup, she went to her bedroom and slipped on the dress she had bought with Riley and Smackle. She then slipped on dark brown ankle boots onto her small feet. She completed accessorizing with a pair of black dangling tassel earrings, and a maroon clutch. Just as she was placing her cell phone into her bag, Riley texted her that she was outside. The blonde exited her house and entered Riley's car.

"You look great," The brunette appraised Maya and smiled.

"So do you," Maya replied with a smile just as large.

Riley had worn a knee length spaghetti strapped dress with light red flowers across it, and a dark denim jacket. She had paired with nude heels and a matching purse. She brought her cell phone from where it lay on her dashboard and took a selfie with Maya, before turning her gaze to the road, and began driving to the school.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Josh arrived to the school five minutes before the showcase was set to begin. He had just finished a workout at the local gym, so he was freshly showered. When Maya saw him enter the cafeteria, which had been emptied of all of it's tables and replaced with several easels, and smaller tables holding various pieces of art, her breath caught. He had worn a dark blue button down, and black slacks, both of which complimented his tanned skin perfectly.

Her boyfriend approached Maya with a bouquet of wildflowers, knowing how much Maya loved the assortment of plants.

"Hey beautiful," Josh said to her as he pulled her into a hug.

Maya latched onto him, breathing in the scent of soap on his skin, and allowed it to wash over her and calm her slightly.

"You came," She mumbled.

"Did you not think that I would?"

"Of course I did," Said Maya. "I've just been so nervous."

He shushed her gently and hugged her once more. Josh placed a soft kiss to her left temple and she relaxed in his embrace.

"It'll be amazing," He said. "I know it will."

Maya nodded, but continued to hold on to him. He was always so supportive of her and her art, and this was one of the moments where Maya desperately craved the encouragement her boyfriend offered her.

Josh pulled away and handed her the bouquet. "I got these for you," He told her.

"They're beautiful," She said as she gratefully took the bouquet in her hands. She moved back towards him and kissed him once then twice. "Thank you," She said when the kisses ended. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

When it was eight o'clock, people began filtering into the cafeteria. Maya noticed her parents and her brother among the crowd of people. The Matthews also came to support Maya on this day.

When everyone was inside of the cafeteria, Ms. Williams walked to the center of the large room with a cordless microphone in her hands. The pieces of artwork had been arranged in a layered horseshoe shape, allowing for people to walk around and take independent tours. Before the viewers were allowed to do this, however, Ms. Williams had wanted to address them personally.

"Good evening and welcome to this year's Lightning Creek High's showcase of the arts," Said Ms. Williams. "I hope that you take this time to observe the hard work and dedication of these young artists. Please feel free to ask the artists that are present tonight about their work, when you view them. At the end of the night I will be presenting awards to several artists to recognize their exceptional talent."

After her introductory speech, Ms. Williams allowed the art to be unveiled to the viewers, and for the showcase attendees to roam the cafeteria. Josh looked down at his girlfriend, and laced his hand in hers. Silently, she led him to where her painting was. It was located around the center of the room among other paintings. The art had been arranged by size so Maya's painting was surrounded by others of the same size.

When they arrived at the painting, Maya looked to her boyfriend, and waited with her breath suspended for his feedback.

Finally he said, "You changed it."

"I did." After Maya had finished the beach scenery, she had taken time to assess the painting and decided it wasn't good enough. So, the artist had spent two nights prior to the showcase creating a new painting. This one was of a pair of large hands. The right hand was wrapping a wide string of white tape around the left in a systematic pattern. The painting had been done in a grey scale, with shading around the edges, darkening around the center, while the center of itself was lighter than all of the other areas within the painting.

Josh looked down at the petite blonde and asked quietly, "Are those my hands?"

She nodded and said aloud, "Yeah it is. Do you like it?"

"I think it's amazing, but why did you change your painting?"

"I wasn't inspired by the first one I did. It didn't make me feel excited and scared all the same time the way great art should. This one made me feel like that." She looked up at him and added breathlessly, "You make me feel like that."

"I do?"

Once again, Maya nodded. Tentatively, she reached out to hold his other hand, making sure her body was face his. Staring into his eyes the blonde expressed the only thing she felt for the boy standing in front of her. Quietly, just so only he heard her she said, "I love you Josh."

His eyes widened considerably and she heard his breath hitch in his throat. He swallowed once then asked, "Are you serious right now?"

Maya couldn't help but chuckle at that and she nodded for the third time. "I do mean it."

"Say it again," He begged. "Please."

The blonde took a step closer to him and released her hold on his hands. She stood on the tips of her toes and brought her hands to the sides of his face. "I am in love with you," She repeated.

"I love you too," He said, and the words came out in an almost guttural groan. The dark eyed teen brought his forehead down to her own and he exhaled. "I thought you would never say that to me."

They clasped their hands together and held one another until the couple was separated by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Maya jumped away from Josh, and saw a group of strangers staring at her expectantly. One of the members of the group stepped up to the blonde and asked if she was the artist behind the painting. When she revealed that she was, the group launched into a series of questions, asking them feverishly. She was lost in the commotion of their excitement, but despite this, she held on to Josh and navigated through each question that was thrown at her.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

After the showcase came to an end, Maya walked out the parking lot with Josh holding her hand and her painting, while Maya held onto her bouquet of flowers. She beamed as she stared down at the piece of art, and looked at the ribbon that had been attached to the upper right hand corner. The blonde had won the award for best use of a shading, and she was proud to show it off.

When they got to Josh's car he gently placed it in the back before turning to face his girlfriend.

"Do you want me to help you take it up to your room?" Josh asked.

Maya shook her head and she smiled up at him. "I want you to have it," She announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Maya replied. "You are my inspiration behind it, after all."

Josh grinned and he said, "Thank you."

"Thank you for coming tonight. You really made my night."

"And you made my life, Maya. Telling me you loved me - I'll never forget that."

"I do love you, Josh. I've loved you all my life. I guess I just couldn't say it until now."

* * *

 **AN: So I really love you guys and I just want to answer some questions!**

"I hate Lena! Get rid of her! I pray you write a flashback of Joshaya while Aiden was alive and show it's always been Josh for her to make up for the trash that was Aiden and Maya if not please take Joshaya off the listings because no way is this Joshaya if she picked another man over josh and only went to Josh after the other man died! Fix these couples!" - Guest

 **So I just want to say that no relationship is perfect. A lot of relationships aren't these clandestine creations of fate. Josh and Maya are not meant to be a perfect couple. In the past they've chosen other people over each other - she chose Aiden, he chose Sophie. I did this on purpose to show how much they had to overcome to get to this point, and I wouldn't change that for anything. The same goes for Riley and Lucas. They loved each other, and maybe they still do, but the relationship wasn't working. That doesn't mean they won't get back together - maybe they will ;).**

 **By the way I've been noticing that some readers don't know the POV of my story. It's in third person and told through the eyes of either Riley & Maya at any given moment. Therefore, the narrator could be unreliable because you're only getting the story how they see it. Keep that in mind for future chapters! Also, you guys need to trust me! I have a plan for this story, and I'm so excited to unveil it but it's going to take some time. Just stick with it, and I hope it satisfies you all!**

 **By the way this does not mean that I'm upset with people who aren't loving what I write. Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate and I hope you don't take my response in a negative way.**

 **What did you guys think about Maya's deceleration of love? Any thoughts on what I've said in my author's note? Please follow, favorite & review,**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~Wendy**


	54. AN 2

AN: Please take the time to read this. It's a long one, but it's necessary. Before you do, also take the time to read the reviews I have gotten for chapter 53.

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't an update, but I just couldn't bring myself to write chapter 13. I guess so many things have just been bothering me with the things that I have seen since my last chapter. The amount of negativity I have received from so many sides has just been unbelievable. What also gets me fuming is the fact that all of this negativity is at the hands of guest reviewers. I would love to do this one on one through private messages, but these guests have decided to make that impossible for me. So now I'm posting about it and bringing it to people who don't need to see this because it wasn't their fault. I used to have so much faith and love for those who read my story, and to some extent I still do. However, the reviews that I have gotten have shaken me to my core. I've seen an all out war break out between different groups of readers, and I've seen people basically curse me and other readers out for the decisions that I have made in my story. I honestly forgot that the main viewers of Girl Meets World are preteens but the reviews on my last chapter really reminded me of that. I don't want to get into how awful people have just been because I know they won't see what I see and feel the impact their words have had on me. A lot of you don't know that I deal with anxiety and something that I get anxious over is when I get to post next. I've put off downtime, working on my own novel, and school work for this story only to have it ripped apart. Maybe I was naive in thinking that I could have an outlet to just unwind and stretch my creativity and not have it be scrutinized. I wanted to take the time to respond to some things that have just driven me insane.

1\. I absolutely hate the ships - Joshaya, Maiden, and Rucas. Everytime I see those names pop up I cringe.

2\. A lot of people seem to think that I hate Joshaya as a couple, or that I hate Maya, or Josh and favor Rucas when it's actually the opposite. Maya is my favorite character in this series, Riley tends to get on my nerves - but I still love her. I guess I've put Maya through the most crap because it pushes me as a writer to do difficult things and tackle really emotional topics.

3\. What happens in other fics does not influence what happens in this one. I guess it's a testament to how annoyed i am right now, because I'm about to spoil why I chose to kill of Josh in my other story. I am planning on pairing Maya with Farkle in a spin off of my Flame Series. I did this because I want to push myself out of my comfort zone which is Josh and Maya. I guess that's why I placed Aiden in this story as well. To make myself uncomfortable and to basically dream up a person that wasn't original to GMW, and therefore someone that I was completely responsible for.

4\. Another issue I have is the idea that people think they have to keep reading my story. If you disagree with the choices I have made - click off. If you feel the need to verbally assault me or anyone else - click off. If you think the 267,976 words I have put into this story is a waste of time please click off.

5\. Readers also tend to assume that I have no plan for this story and that I'm just pulling words out of my ass. I have this story planned out post college for these girls. I know exactly who I see them with, what struggles they will face, and everything in between. You guys don't know my plan so it's pretty off to assume that "Rucas" won't go through what "Joshaya" went through - you don't know, just read and see or click off.

Maybe you guys think I'm overreacting, but it's so hard for me to literally structure my schedule around writing for a story that produces so much negativity. I was so excited to start posting again, and I literally put off so much just to crank out chapter after chapter, but this was a major roadblock. Because of this, I'm making some changes.

1\. I'll be taking a break to see how people receive this post, and gauge whether or not I want to continue this story.

2\. If I continue I will devote more time to the novel I'm working on. Meaning that I will post 3 chapters of this fic, then take at max a 3 week break from the story to work on myself and my book.

3\. All guest reviews will now be screened since I clearly can't place that kind of trust seeing as what some guests have chosen to do with their reviews.

Please know that I love those who remain kind, and respectful even when they disagree with my choices. I thank you for the amazingness that is those readers. Also know that I understand where these negative people are coming from. I was that age once too, and I left reviews just as bad, and maybe even worse. It took a writer posting one of these that completely changed my thinking. I hope that this has done the same for you. Again thank you to all of you.

God Bless you all,

~Wendy

* * *

Feel free to tell me your thoughts. I'm going to need to know what you guys think to know if I should and can continue with this.


	55. Keep Fighting

**AN: I'm back. Yeah - hopefully to stay. Here's an update for you guys!**

 **Happy Reading & Enjoy,**

* * *

 _ **(Last Time on "Easy Right?" ... )**_

When they arrived at the painting, Maya looked to her boyfriend, and waited with her breath suspended for his feedback.

Finally he said, "You changed it."

"I did." After Maya had finished the beach scenery, she had taken time to assess the painting and decided it wasn't good enough. So, the artist had spent two nights prior to the showcase creating a new painting. This one was of a pair of large hands. The right hand was wrapping a wide string of white tape around the left in a systematic pattern. The painting had been done in a grey scale, with shading around the edges, darkening around the center, while the center of itself was lighter than all of the other areas within the painting.

Josh looked down at the petite blonde and asked quietly, "Are those my hands?"

She nodded and said aloud, "Yeah it is. Do you like it?"

"I think it's amazing, but why did you change your painting?"

"I wasn't inspired by the first one I did. It didn't make me feel excited and scared all the same time the way great art should. This one made me feel like that." She looked up at him and added breathlessly, "You make me feel like that."

"I do?"

Once again, Maya nodded. Tentatively, she reached out to hold his other hand, making sure her body was face his. Staring into his eyes the blonde expressed the only thing she felt for the boy standing in front of her. Quietly, just so only he heard her she said, "I love you Josh."  
 _OoOoOoO_  
"You've been working so hard lately," Riley observed. "Are you sure you're not overdoing it?"

"I'm sure."

They got to Riley's car and unhooked their arms. Before the brunette opened her car she said to Maya, "Why don't you come to a party with me next weekend to take your mind off of things."

Maya eyed her warily. "Whose party is it?"

"Zay Babineaux's."

Her eyes narrowed. "Will Lucas be there?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

Maya smirked. "You're a crappy liar, Riles," Maya said as her smirk grew into a smile.

Riley rolled her eyes and brought out her keys from her backpack. She opened the car and ducked inside.

"So do you want to come?" Asked Riley.

Maya relented after taking a deliberative pause. "Yeah sure," She said with a sigh. "I'll go." Maya wasn't much of a partygoer, but Riley had been right - the teen was in desperate need of some down time. She also knew that Riley intended to go to the party, and that Lucas would most likely be there so Maya wanted to be there to provide moral support.  
 _OoOoOoO_  
Maya walked up to him and he smiled at the sight of her. "Hey babe," He greeted her.

"Hey," She replied with a smile. The blonde sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her. Josh placed a peck on the crown of her head as she asked, "What're you doing?"

"Filling out a request for a recommendation letter from my school counselor," He answered.

"For NYU, right?"

Josh nodded and he groaned. "I've got to retake my SATs this weekend, so I can get my scores on time and send them to the colleges I'm applying for."

"It's going to work out," She said softly. "Just don't stress yourself out too much."

"You're right, babe. I just want to get this over with already so I don't have to keep feeling like this."

"I'm here for you Josh," She promised. "You can talk to me about this any time."

 **(Chapter Thirteen)**

"Nice job Riley," said the cheerleader's math teacher as she handed back Riley's latest test.

Riley looked down at her test and smiled with contentment. She'd gotten another A, unsurprisingly. Math had always been her best subject and it was the one she enjoyed the most. The young teen rarely got a bad score in any class, but math had always come easy to her. But at the thought of how wonderful she did in math, Riley remembered someone who wasn't so proficient in the subject.

She turned around, glancing over her shoulder at Lucas. Catching a glimpse at his own paper, the cheerleader felt a spark of pride. Her ex-boyfriend had earned a B. It was a step up from his failing rate last year, and she glowed at the reality that he had brought his grades up without her. The realization stung, and she was about to turn around back to the front, when a pair of green eyes caught her.

Lucas stared, and she noticed the corner of his mouth quirk upward. "Hey," he mouthed, giving a minute two finger wave.

Before she could stop herself, Riley waved back and whispered, "Hi." Then her cheeks warmed, and she quickly flipped around, her dark hair fanning around her.

It killed her that whenever she seemed to make progress in moving on from Lucas, certain habits from their old relationship would rear their ugly head. She would wait for him after practice, walk by his locker, look to him whenever there were partner assignments in class, and want to make plans whenever she hand a free moment. But Riley knew that she had to learn how to stop herself. She had Charlie now, not Lucas. And Lucas had Lena now, not her. Right?

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

After math class, Riley raced out of the room, knowing that Lucas would probably take their moment in class as her breaking her silence. She had to search for Charlie, since he hadn't fallen into the habit of waiting for her after class, and never liked when she did that for him. He thought that it made them feel obligated to be around each other at all times, and that bothered her.

Riley wasn't bothered by the fact that she didn't get to spend time with Charlie, she was bothered that she wasn't bothered. Riley didn't miss Charlie when she wasn't around him in the way she was used to. That struck her as quite odd.

She was on her way to the library when Zay stopped the cheerleader in her tracks.

"Hey Matthews," said the running back.

Riley smiled up at him, making sure all of her negative emotions were hidden. "Hey back."

"I don't wanna keep you too long," Zay explained. "I just wanted to know if you're gonna make it to my party."

"Yeah I am," she answered. "And I'm bringing Maya, so it'll be even more fun."

A wild look entered his eyes and Zay asked, "What'll you two be wearing?"

Riley felt her cheeks warm, but she didn't shy away from the question. "You're going to have to wait for the party," teased the brown haired girl.

"Not even a little hint?" Zay whined petulantly. "The guys are going to want to know."

"What guys?"

"All of them," he answered with a shrug. "You have no idea how many times I've heard your name come up in conversation since you and Lucas broke up."

Riley felt her heart clench, but she shook it off. "Well they won't have to worry about what I'm wearing since I have a boyfriend," said Riley. "Why is that so hard for people to comprehend?"

"I guess it's because we always saw you with Luke, so when you guys ended it's weird to see you with someone else. Like it isn't even real."

"Well it is," Riley said firmly.

Zay, understanding of Riley's unsaid desire to change the subject, began talking about the upcoming fall festival parade and carnival. He asked after one of her squad member's, wanting to know what her relationship status was, and if she would be open to going on a date. The conversation continued like this until it was almost time for their next class to continue. The two teenager went their separate ways, with Riley feeling heavier than before they had spoke.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

On the day before the fall festival, Maya walked through the halls ten minutes before the lunch period was over. She was without Riley, who had taken the time to practice for the parade in the gym, and the blonde didn't have her boyfriend either. Josh had spent his lunch off campus, going to grab a pizza with one of his workout buddies. She would have spent lunch alone had it not been for Farkle, Smackle, Auggie, and Ava. They had kept her company, but she chose to go to the yearbook room to prepare for tomorrow's festivities.

Just as she turned the corner to enter the hall where the room was located, the petite artist's body collided with something much larger. She would have fallen, but a wide hand caught hold of her wrist and steadied her. Once Maya was stable, she looked up to see a pair of bright green eyes.

"Ranger Rick," said Maya, her voice laced with venom.

Lucas only smirked, brushing off the insulting nickname. "Maya," he replied with the tip of an imaginary hat. "Trouble walking?"

"You could blame it on my allergies," she said, "I've always had an issue around meatheads."

That particular jab seemed to strike a chord within the quarterback and he scowled. "I'm not a meathead."

The blonde snorted. "I beg to differ," she said.

"I don't wanna argue with you," Lucas said with a heavy sigh.

"Then don't," she replied. Just as she moved to leave, Maya felt his hand return to her wrist.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" demanded Maya.

"I have to ask you something."

Maya frowned. "Then ask it. You're wasting my time."

Lucas' eyes darted around suspiciously, before he craned his neck downward to whisper, "How is she?"

"How's who?"

He bit his lip nervously. "Riley," he answered quietly.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"I haven't talked to her in a while, and I've been wondering what she's been up to."

"Go ask her that," Maya said impatiently.

"I can't do that," Lucas mumbled softly. "I promised to leave her alone, and I can do that since that's what she wants. But I just want to know how she is."

"She's fine," Replied Maya. "Happy, even." Maya knew that wasn't true, but she had enough sense to know that it was best to keep Lucas in the dark about her best friend's emotional state.

"Are you sure about that?"

Instead of answering his question Maya declared, "What Riley feels is none of your business. Don't use me as your spy," she commanded before stalking off.

Maya wasn't dumb. She knew Riley still loved Lucas, and that Charlie was something she utilized as an emotional band aid. It was something so out of character for her best friend, but the blonde knew first hand what a heartbreak could drive a person to do. It was only a matter of time until either Riley and Charlie realized that they had nothing in common, and not even love tied them together. Maya just hoped that the two of them would end the relationship on good terms, so that no unnecessary drama would follow them for the remainder of their high school career.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

The day of the festival, Riley was awake before anyone else within her family. She arranged her things for the school day, then placed a change of clothes in a duffle bag next to her hair and makeup products, before dressing in her uniform. It was mandatory that the cheerleaders dressed accordingly when a big event was happening on a school day. So, she donned her pleated skirt and crisp top, after placing her dark hair in a high ponytail and bright blue bow.

She made sure to keep her costume for Zay's party on her bed so that when the carnival was over she could rush home, dress, and go to the party. The most prominent members of the Lightning Creek High student body would be there, as well as those popular enough to find a way in would be in attendance. It was a rare occasion that Riley was aware of her status as a "popular student" but in instances like receiving an invitation to an exclusive party such as this one, or winning an election like she had done, she became aware of her social position.

Riley continued to contemplate this thought just as her white tennis shoe clad feet made contact with the steps as she descended the staircase, heading for the kitchen. She packed her lunch, and did the same for her brothers, before retrieving an apple for breakfast and her keys from the rack by the door. Riley left for school without Maya, knowing that she would be getting a ride from Josh later in the morning.

The brunette parked in her regular spot just as another car pulled up next to hers. As she was exiting her baby blue car for the things in her trunk, Riley noticed that the car belonged to Lucas. He was dressed well, with black slacks and a light blue button down. Just as the cheerleaders were instructed to wear their uniforms, the athletes were made to dress semi-formally for the day. The cheerleader collected her bags from the back of the car and walked in silence. Lucas walked beside her, not saying anything. They remained like this as if they were strangers, and it hurt Riley just as it always had. She had not yet become used to this pain, and she wondered if she ever would. Maybe someday she would. Maybe.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya smiled as she walked through the rows of booths with her hand laced in Josh's. They had been able to delegate the responsibility of the festival to a few Freshmen staff members. This allowed Maya free time with Josh, something they hadn't had in a long time.

"I'm glad we get to do this," Josh said as he rocked their hands back and forth.

Maya smiled up art him and nodded, "Me too," she replied. "I just hope the Freshmen do a good job. It would suck if we didn't have enough good pictures for the fall spread."

Josh sighed and shook his head. "Let's not talk about that right now. I just want to be with you, Maya."

Again, she nodded. "You're right, you're right," she said with a smile. "So what do you want to do instead?"

With an arch of his brow, Josh stopped walking and motioned to a photo booth with his free hand. "Take a picture with me?" he asked.

Maya nodded, and was tugged along to the booth by her boyfriend. The dark inside of the booth held a camera, a ticket slot, and a small bench. The bench was so small that only Josh could sit down. He did so, and pulled his petite girlfriend to lap, balancing her on his left leg. A hand snaked around her small waist as she leaned over to insert two tickets into the slot, and chose two sets of five identical photos for them to take.

"You ready?" Maya asked as the screen in front of them began to count down from ten.

Josh nodded, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, which was exposed by the off-the-shoulder maroon dress she'd chosen to wear for the carnival. That served as the first picture they would take, the next being silly faces, the third was a brief kiss, the fourth a simple one of the couple smiling, and the fourth was one of Maya kissing her boyfriend on his cheek.

When they were finished with the pictures, Maya brought her boyfriend out of the booth after they had taken their photo reel.

"You look cute in this," said Maya as she pointed to the first picture they had taken. "I think it's my favorite."

Josh scrunched his face with distaste as he stared at the picture over Maya's shoulder. "I think my eyes look weird in this one," he assessed. "They've got that red eye thing going on."

"Well, I don't like how the hat I'm wearing puts a shadow over my face."

"You look great," Josh argued.

Maya smiled up at him and corrected, "We look great."

Josh squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're right."

The blonde placed the pictures in her small black purse and suggested that they go play a round of horseshoes. The competitive couple raced over to the game station, ready to win at any cost.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

For the festival, the halloween inspired parade almost without a hitch. There were a few minute injuries that a good stretching session couldn't help, but other than that, Riley felt good about what her and the team had been able to accomplish. It got her thinking about the upcoming dance season, and cheer competition, which would begin in the winter and last up until the beginning of spring. She was the co-captain of her dance team and would be in charge of some of the practices, and Riley hoped that in the next two years she'd be able to start choreographing some of their competition numbers. She had so many ideas, and hoped they could come true.

With her squad, she went to the locker room to change for the carnival. Riley didn't plan to stay for long, maybe an hour or two, but she had to at least show face since she was the sophomore class president. Riley found her boyfriend with his family by the concession stand, and smiled as she approached them.

"Hey," Riley said as Charlie gave her a brief side hug before introducing her to his mom.

Charlie gave her a response in kind, but they were soon separated by his little sister who was always so taken by Riley. Riley began to play with the small girl, while Charlie talked with his mother for a moment. This ended when his sister suggested that they play a game that was closed to the group. The little girl dragged Riley over to a boothe that held a series of water guns aimed at bowls that would fill with more water until a balloon at the top would burst. Whomever won first would win a prize hanging above the balloons.

The boothe was ran by a student who Riley tutored and as she handed the girl a ticket, they began to talk.

"So Riley," said the student - Tiffany was her name. "Are you going to Zay's party tonight?"

The brunette nodded. "What about you?" asked Riley.

Tiffany frowned. "I wasn't invited. But even if I was, I couldn't have gone."

"Why not?" asked a sympathetic Riley as she loaded up her gun and positioned herself beside Charlie.

"I've got to study for that history test," she said with a shrug.

Riley knew it was just an excuse, since Tiffany could've studied over the weekend, like Riley was planning to. She didn't hold it against her, knowing how bad she had felt in middle school when it was her being excluded from the parties. Had it not been for her being a cheerleader and a tutor, Riley was sure that she would've been just like Tiffany. Just another one of the students in the background, watching the lucky few live a life that appeared to be glamorous in their fishbowl of a town. But Riley was popular, and she accepted it with an eager heart. It brought her an exciting social life, and gave her something outside of school to think about.

She had to stop thinking about what her life could've been like had it not been for her growing popularity, and began to play the game. Charlie won by just a hair, and Tiffany blushed as she handed him a small and pink stuffed elephant, which Charlie gave to his girlfriend. Riley smiled, taking the toy and gave him a soft peck on his right cheek. She then gave the stuffed animal to his little sister, who hugged Riley.

The four of them began to walk when Charlie's mother asked Riley, "There's a party tonight?"

Riley nodded. "It's halloween costume themed. I'm going to change at my house."

Intrigued, the woman pressed further, "And a student is throwing it?"

"One of my friends, yeah."

"Are you invited, Charlie?"

Charlie's cheeks pinked and before he could break it to his mother that he wasn't a member of the in crowd, Riley piped up, "He didn't tell you? We're going together."

Ms. Gardner's dark eyes found a new light as she beamed over at her son. "Charlie, why didn't you tell me? We could've planned what you would wear."

Riley slipped her hand in Charlie's to continue supplying him aid. "Costumes are optional," she lied.

"You two have to take pictures for me," she implored. "I'd love to see all of your friends, Charlie. It would make me worry about you less."

"Maybe we should get going," Charlie said before his mother's inquisition could continue on.

Riley nodded before bidding a swift goodbye to his family as the couple began walking to the parking lot.

"Thank you for that," said Charlie as they walked in the cool autumn breeze.

"It wasn't a big deal. And I love your mom - she's a sweetheart."

"She's nosy," he said with a wrinkle of his nose, but there was a smile on his face nonetheless. "You don't have to bring me to the party."

"Why wouldn't I bring you?"

"I know who's throwing it. Your ex's best friend."

"And so what? You're my boyfriend, Charlie. It doesn't matter who I dated before you."

"But I'm not good for your image," he argued. "If you show up with me next to Lucas Friar, it won't look good."

Riley stopped walking and she placed her other hand in his free one. "Do you think I care about all of that?"

"I know you do. I've gotten to know you Riley, and your popularity is important to you. I'd be stupid not to see that. I don't fault you for it, just like you can't fault me for not caring about what people think about me."

"Yeah sure, I care about my image," Riley looked up to him and added, "but I care about you way more than that." As she said the words, Riley realized that they were true. With the progression of their relationship, Riley had found a friend in Charlie. It had brought her to a point where she genuinely cared about him and the company he provided for her.

With that, she brought Charlie to her car and drove him to her home. He waited for her in the vehicle as she went inside to change. For the party, Riley had bought a knee length white dress, a pair of white shoes, and fluffy white wings that attached to the back of her dress. The wings weren't overtly large, but big enough that they could be seen from a far away distance. It had been Maya's idea to dress as an angel for the party, and the cheerleader had latched onto it with a whole heart. When she was done dressing up, she returned back to her boyfriend, ready to end her night on a good note.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Maya arrived at Zay Babineaux's home, which was a block away from Lucas', when the party was in full swing. It had begun about an hour ago, and she knew that her best friend would already be there.

The blonde had chosen to dress as a witch, complete with a black dress, conical hat, pointy boots, and wiry broom. She was without her boyfriend for the event, who needed to end the night early due to a boxing match occurring on the following day. Neither Smackle nor Farkle had been invited, so she had to go to the party by herself. Already having her license, but being without a vehicle, Maya had been allowed to borrow Shawn's car to attend the party.

She entered the home through the opened door, feeling the pulsing beats of the music flow through her body, heading straight for the drink table. Nearly half of the junior class was in attendance, with some underclassmen, and Seniors as well. At the drink table, there was a punch bowl, which she was sure had been spiked with alcohol, and two keggers were perched on the floor beside the table. She poured herself a mix of the punch and beer before searching for her friend.

Riley had texted the blonde that she was in the backyard with Charlie, to keep him company since he didn't know anyone in attendance. Maya would've been in the same boat had it not been for a few students she knew from the art program and yearbook staff.

On her way to the backyard, Maya passed a hallway where she noticed Lucas and Lena were situated in a corner speaking intently. Lena was dressed as a fairy, while Lucas had been rather unoriginal in his football uniform. Slowing her steps so she could get wind of the conversation, Maya was able to hear Lena's rushed words.

"Why don't we go see a movie tomorrow night?" asked Lena in the most whiniest of voices.

Lucas gave an awkward shrug as he replied, "I can't. I've got to study for a math quiz."

"Who cares about all of that," snapped Lena. "I mean, it's not like you need the class. You have sports."

"And I need to make good grades to stay on the team."

"You're already passing the class," Lena argued.

"Well, what if I want to do more than pass?" Lucas inquired.

Lena gave him a pointed look that held only disbelief.

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

She placed a hand over his bicep and said, "Luke, we both know you're talents are on the field, plus you're a good looking guy. You don't need to be good at school like other people do. You just need to keep up the assets you already have."

Maya could tell that Lena's answer left Lucas deflated. With a huff he turned away from Lena and moved down the hallway, not even noticing Maya was there.

"Where are you going?" cried Lena.

"I need a drink," he called back, but the words held a very dismissive tone to them.

When he left, Maya saw that Lena had become aware of Maya's presence. "Lurk much?" demanded the girl.

Maya nodded, not caring that she'd been caught. "How could you expect me to miss all of that? It was better than anything I've seen on TV."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Whatever. All couples fight, that was nothing."

The artist scoffed, giving a taunting laugh. "You keep fighting like that honey and I guarantee that you two won't be a couple for much longer."

Lena faltered on her step and leaned away from Maya. Maya thought that Lena would have nothing left to say but she was very wrong.

"You would know about losing a boyfriend, wouldn't you?" said Lena.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I know all about your dead boyfriend. The one you drove to kill himself."

"He didn't kill himself. It was a car accident."

"How do you know? Maybe he got so tired of you being such a slut for Josh Matthews that it drove him to suicide."

"You're crazy," Maya spat.

"And you're a whore."

Before Maya could stop herself she gripped the red solo cup in her hand and thrusted it and its contacts at the cheerleader in front of her. The beer spilled over Lena's glittering fairy costume. It stained the garment, and Maya was satisfied with the shriek the girl let out.

Lena didn't have a chance to say anything else, too busy with her dress, giving Maya the perfect window of opportunity to leave and go find her best friend.

 _ **{GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW} {GMW}**_

Riley found herself seated on the edge of the pool in Zay's backyard, surrounded by many drunk teenagers, both in and out of the body of water. Her shoes were off, and she was dipping her feet in the cool chlorine saturated liquid. Charlie was beside her, doing the same thing, and the two of them were speaking about a new show he was determined to have Riley watch.

Their conversation was stalled when a shrill cry came from inside the house. Before the couple could get up to investigate, Riley saw Maya entering the backyard.

"Hey," said the blonde as she approached them.

Noticing the veiled look of distress in her best friend's blue eyes, Riley asked, "What's wrong?"

Her eyes went to Charlie and Maya said dismissively, "Nothing important, but, uh, I think I'm gonna head home. This isn't really my thing."

"Really?"

Maya nodded. "When you get Charlie home, do you want to come over?"

Dejected, Riley replied, "Yeah, sounds good."

Maya said her goodbyes to her friend, hugging the brown haired girl, before she left for the borrowed car she'd parked on the curb of the home. Riley turned back to Charlie and she rested her head on his shoulder, lacing her hand through his.

"So how are you liking your first party?" she asked.

Charlie shrugged. "It's fine I guess. Better because I'm with you. You make these things fun for me."

Riley smiled, feeling his lips on the crown of her head, enjoying the comfort the kiss gave her. He was always there to bring her comfort, and she was grateful for all that Charlie had given to her, and in that moment, Riley would not have traded it for anything in the world. She just wondered how long that would remain true for her.

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think? Bare with me here on the Charlie thing. I already know how it's going to play out - it's only a matter of time! Any suggestions? Comments? Please follow, favorite & review**

 **God Bless you all,**

 **~ Wendy**


End file.
